Mahal's Folly
by Elberfan
Summary: This is the story of an orphaned dwarf, raised by Erebor's most renowned general, as she joins the company of Thorin Oakenshield to reclaim their homeland. As a seasoned warrior, there is only one dwarf that could match her, however, their dedication to their duty gets in the way of their happiness. Follows the book/movie and goes beyond.
1. Time to Join the Quest

"Captain, Red Patrol reporting back, General" Amayla stood at attention.

"You are late. We expected you yesterday, Captain. Proceed," replied the white-haired dwarf.

"Nothing significant to report, sir. No orc signs at all."

"Then why were you late?"

Amayla smiled and sat down, "Only good news Ardru," and the old dwarf relaxed knowing Amayla would only refer to him by name outside of official business. "We saw Haimla, and she had three healthy cubs with her!"

"Three?! That is good news."

"That's why we were late. She and the cubs were out in the meadow near the bend of Blue creek – the one to the west of the rapids. We didn't want to disturb her and there was no way around. So we made it to the blind in the old oak grove and waited her out there. By the time the way was clear, it was nearly sunset, so we spent the night. I'm famished!"

Ardru pushed his half-eaten plate of ham and bread her way and glanced wistfully at the female warrior. Amayla busily made herself a small sandwich, eating greedily before noticing Ardru's expression.

"What did I miss?"

"The letter arrived just after you left on patrol."

"What letter?"

"The letter that I've been dreading since he visited last fall."

"From Thorin Oakenshield?" Amayla whispered. "Is it time?"

"Yes, my daughter, it is time."

"You will allow me to go?"

"Is there any way I can stop you?"

"He is our King; it is our home. I must go."

"If only I could go in your place, or send another."

"Father, we've talked about this. Your time for such adventures has passed. You served Thror honorably. Your duty now lies with protecting this village and its dwarves. And the only other warrior worthy of the opportunity is Galen, and with the baby due in a few months, he won't leave Sarna, nor should he when I am perfectly willing to go."

"There is Terssu."

"Please father, do not dishonor me by comparing me to Terssu. He was the best choice for captain, but that does not mean he is my equal."

"I will miss you daughter."

"And I you, father. But have no worries. Mahal willing, I will be back in a year and will escort you myself back to Erebor." She laid a kiss on her father's forehead as a single tear fell down his cheek.

"Here is the letter."

"Dammit! This letter was written almost three weeks ago, asking to meet up in Hobbiton in a month. That only gives me 8 days to make a trip that should take me 2 weeks! Mahal curse the slow mail here!"

"Gather your things. I'll have your pony saddled. There'll be no time for long good-byes. I'll pass on your regards to the garrison. GO CHILD!"

It took Amayla less than two hours to be on her way. As she gathered her weapons and training sword, Galen stopped by with a plate of food. "Didn't think you had a chance to eat since you've been back. You need something before you leave." "Thanks," was her reply as she stuffed a sausage into her mouth.

Galen slumped into a chair, "It should be me going."

"No Galen, it shouldn't. You have a family here, a good life, and my honorary niece or nephew on the way. Besides, the garrison should be represented by its FINEST warrior!" Amayla smiled down to her best friend.

"And that's why I said that I should be going," Galen smirked back. "Oh, you might want this for the trip," he continued throwing a bag of coins at her.

Amayla caught the bag in midair, before testing its weight. "Wow, do you think I'll need this much?" she questioned.

Galen just shrugged, "Ardru said to give it to you."

"Ardru," she whispered, "Galen, you must promise me to watch over him, he's …."

Reaching over to give her a hug, Galen just whispered back, "I know and I will."

Her good-bye to Ardru was brief but intense. Father and daughter stood in silence, foreheads touching, tears flowing for a moment, but Amayla felt it lasted for hours. Finally, it was Ardru who took her face in his hands and placed a final kiss on her forehead. "Be strong, my daughter." "I love you father." With that, Amayla mounted her pony and rode away.

Amayla followed the Lune river south until the eastern fork joined in. As it was early spring, the weather kept getting nicer the further south she went. Bulbs were poking out of the warming earth and animals were emerging from hibernation, making food fairly easy for Amayla to gather or hunt. Fish was readily available in the river, but Amayla was in too much of a hurry to stop and fish, and fish was never one of her favorite foods for that matter. When all else failed, she could always eat some of the jerky she brought along, but hoped to use it only as a last resort. The new spring grass was perfect for her pony Tigr, a chestnut stallion with blond tail and mane. There were also plenty of trees for Tigr to rest under and Amayla to rest in.

But as they left the river on the sixth day and headed east, rain clouds were ever present. While Amalya was grateful there was no serious storms to halt them, the going was much slower as Tigr had to slog through the mud. And trees were few and far between allowing for very little cover. The best she could do for cover at night was some rock outcrops that allowed her to rest up off the mud. There were also small pools of water for both dwarf and pony to drink.

It was finally on the morning of the eighth day that the weather cleared and Amayla could see the change in the landscape. The land was greener, small streams were everywhere. She had never been in the Shire before or met a Hobbit, but she knew from the stories that Ardru told her that she was getting close. As the sun started to set, she came across her first hobbit farm. She heard the young hobbits before laying eyes of them. As she got close, the four younglings stared at her from afar. The youngest finally making the decision to scream, turning and running to the farmhouse. Two, probably older hobbits, quickly and just as loudly, followed suit. But one young hobbit just stood and stared at the dwarf. Amayla decided it would be prudent to approach the child on foot, dismounting and leaving her sword on Tigr.

"Are you a dwarf?" the young hobbit asked walking along with Amayla but keeping a fair distance away.

"Yes I am. Are you a hobbit?"

"Yes. I've never seen a dwarf before."

"And I've never seen a hobbit."

"What's your name?"

"Amayla, what's yours."

"Foldram. That's a nice pony. What's her name?"

"HIS name is Tigr, he's a boy pony," Amayla chuckled at the youngster.

"Can I ride him?"

"Hmmm, I think we better ask you mother permission to do that, but you could hold his reins."

Foldram's eyes grew wide and he puffed out his chest as he walked closer and proudly took hold of Tigr. "What are you doing here?"

"I am meeting some of kin nearby. Any chance you know where Hobbiton is?"

"Hobbiton? Sure! ….. Well, not really. I mean I've been there before, with my family for the Harvest Fair. But I don't really know how to get there, yet. My mother knows. You can ask her."

"Do you think she'll talk to me?"

"Sure, she's really nice. Come on!" And Foldram started skipping down the lane.

When they reached the front walkway, Amayla asked "Why don't you go ask your mother to come out while I tie up Tigr." Amayla also took a moment to tie her throwing axes onto Tigr also.

A curtain in the side window moved and Amayla saw an older Hobbit female peek out. Amayla smiled and waved slightly trying to look as unassuming as possible. After a few moments, the front door opened with little Foldram pulling his mother out by her hand. Amayla had to smile when she saw the heavy frying pan in her hand.

Amayla took the opportunity to bow, hands extended to show that they were empty, "Amayla, at your service."

"See ma, I told you she was nice," chirped Foldram.

"What do you want?" Foldram's mother stated harshly.

"Mistress Hobbit, I am simply on my way to Hobbiton. I'm meeting some kin there. My map is lacking in details. It has gotten me this far, but I am in need for more detailed directions to get to my final destination."

"What's your business in Hobbiton?"

"Just meeting up with some fellow dwarfs at the home of …. Let me see here .. a master Bilbo Baggins. You wouldn't be chance know him, would you?"

"As a matter of fact, he's a distant relation. But why would a group of dwarves be meeting at Bag End?"

"Bag End?"

"That's Bilbo's home."

"Oh, well, I honestly have no idea why we are meeting there. You would have to ask Gandalf the Grey about that. I'm just following directives."

At that name, Foldram squeaked, "Gandalf the Wizard? You know him? He has the best fire works! Always shoots them off at the harvest fair!"

"Well if Gandalf is involved, perhaps you are respectable. I'll give you directions. Here, give me the map. I'll put all the details on it." The Hobbit took the map inside, nodding her head for Amalya to step inside, and walked over to a desk in the corner. It only took her a few short minutes to mark out the directions.

"Thank you most kindly, Mistress ..ummmm…" Amayla paused waiting to be given the Hobbit's name.

"Iris Brandybuck"

"Thank you, Mistress Brandybuck. About how long do you think it will take to get there?"

"By pony, I would guess four hours."

"Mahal! Four more hours?! I was hoping to make it there tonight."

"I would not suggest that Miss Amayla. It's a cloudy night; in fact, I think we're in for more rain. You'll never find all the right turns in the dark."

"Can she stay here Ma?" asked Foldram looking up with his big brown puppy dog eyes.

"Oh no, I couldn't possible intrude in your home," insisted Amayla saving Iris from answering, "but I saw your barn back there. I would be most appreciative if you'd let me bed down there with my pony. I'll pay you of course. It's been several weeks since I've had a roof over my head. I'll be out at first light."

Iris didn't know why exactly she decided that she could trust the dwarf. Maybe it was because she had never seen a female dwarf before or maybe it was because the dwarf was going to visit Bilbo, but most likely it was the excitement in her son's dark eyes. Always looking for an adventure, here was one that had come to him. "Fine, you can stay in the barn. And I won't be accepting any money from you. Far be it from me to have a relative say that I didn't welcome one of his guests. Foldram, show her to the barn and the well. You're welcome to share our supper."

"Can I ride her pony to the barn ma?" Foldram tried for even more, "Amayla said I could if you gave me permission."

Amayla smiled down at Foldram and reassured Iris, "He's very gentle and I'll keep the lad's hands away from all my weapons."

Iris smiled and nodded her permission.

Foldram clapped with glee and ran down to where Tigr was tied up. He started to climb up the post next to the pony attempting to climb onto the saddle.

"Hold up there Master Foldram!" Amayla shouted walking toward the hobbit, "Wrong side. Step on down and go to the other side. Always mount on the left." She lifted up the young hobbit and placed him on her saddle. Tigr tossed his head at the strange load on his back. "Give him a pat on the neck and talk to him gently," Amayla encouraged him, "Hold on tight to the pommel. I'll lead him."

Amayla started towards the back of the house. She looked up to see Foldram grinning madly and waving. Standing at the door was Iris with two small hobbit lasses hanging on to her skirt. Both had huge dark eyes and open mouths as they watched their brother riding a strange pony.

It took a few minutes to reach the barn but Foldram's smile never faded. Amayla led Tigr into an empty stall next to a black and white cow who only raised her eyes briefly before continuing to chew her cud. "Slide on down, big man!" Amayla called as she reached for Foldram.

"I'm not a man, I'm a hobbit!"

Amayla tossled his curly hair and chuckled. "Show me the well please, Master Hobbit!"

Foldram grabbed a bucket and led Amayla out the door, pointing at the well. "I can fetch it all by myself!" he bragged.

Amayla kept smiling as she started to remove her gear from Tigr. It felt good to be under cover in a place where she knew she could sleep unimpeded. She was worried about being a day late for the meeting but could only hope that she could catch up tomorrow. Foldram came in struggling with the full bucket but managed to pour it into Tigr's trough without spilling too much. "Can you fill it once more for me please. I'd like to clean up before super. I think your mother would prefer that."

"Yes, she always makes me wash up before we eat." Foldram answered somberly.

Amalya tied up Tigr on a long lead that allowed him to start eating the oats Amayla had poured out for him. After checking his hooves, Amayla started brushing him down, humming a dwarvish tune as she went along.

"Can I help" asked Foldram.

"How about you brush his tail. He'll like that. Just remember to stay at his side, not directly behind him. Don't want you to get kicked." Foldram found a brush and proudly started workig on Tigr's tail.

"Miss Amayla, are all those weapons really yours?"

"Yes, they are."

"Are you really a warrior?"

"Yes, I am."

"I didn't know girls could be warriors."

"They can."

"I want to be a warrior and go on adventures. I read about them all the time, but I'm stuck on this farm."

"Well my dear lad, warriors have to be smart and strong. So you keep reading and keep working hard on the farm to build up your strength and maybe you can be a warrior. But I'll tell you a little secret," Amayla bent to whisper to Foldram, "Sometimes I wish I had a nice home like this instead of a smelly old barracks."

Foldram looked at her like she was crazy.

"You've done a fine job on Tigr's tail. You go run inside and wash up while I wash up out here. I'll see you inside in a few minutes."

With Foldram gone, Amayla took the opportunity to strip out of her clothes and give each piece a good brushing. While she didn't have the time to wash them, at least she got rid of most of the dust and dried mud. She took special care of her boots so she wouldn't track mud into the house. Using a separate bowl of water, she was able to soap up, scrub down, and rinse off her entire body. She took out her single braid and brushed out her plain brown hair too before retying it in the same simple style. _Mahal, it feels good to be at least this clean!_ she thought as she redressed and headed back to the house.

Foldram had been watching for her and flung open the door as soon as she turned the corner around the house. "She's here, she's here!" he shouted.

The house was small and well appointed. There was a warm fire blazing in the hearth. The living room was full of well-made wooden furniture, with a second room taken up by a beautiful wooden table inlaid with various different woods the center of which appeared to be a small garden of irises. The table was laden with platters of food ranging from ham, sausages, whole small fish (which Amayla was planning on passing on) as well as cheeses, pickled vegetables, and piles of what appeared to be fresh rolls. It was only at special feasts that Amayla had ever seen such a varied spread. "Are there more coming?" ask Amayla amazed by the large quantities.

"Welcome, Miss dwarf, and no, there is only us here. My husband is away helping to repair a bridge that was washed out in the last heavy storm we had a week back. He's a fine carpenter as well as a farmer."

"That explains the beautiful furniture. Did he make it all?"

"Yes, over the winters, he usually makes a piece or two."

"He is quite gifted. This is the most beautiful table I've ever seen." Amayla smiled, "Now is there something I can do to help with supper? Is smells wonderful."

"Just getting the butter now, and we are all set. Please sit."

"Here, sit next to me Amayla." Foldram grabbed her hand and led her to a seat on one side of the table.

The two younger hobbits sat across from Amayla and Foldram and shyly looked at her. Foldram spoke up, "These are my sisters: Flora and Petal." Amayla smiled at them all.

Iris sat at the foot of the table. Obviously, the head of the table was left for the children's father. "Please help yourself from that platters and pass them around. We don't stand on much ceremony."

The dinner was most pleasant. The food was delicious and Amayla was able to avoid eating the fish without Iris noticing. Foldram peppered Amayla with questions between bites of food. Amayla told stories about bears, and cubs, and dwarf feasts, while avoiding any tales of orcs so as to not frighten the young hobbits.

"I hope you left some room for some fruit cake for dessert," Iris grinned as she stood to go to the kitchen. "Cake! Yay!" yelled the children. "There's more?" groaned Amayla. "I couldn't eat another bite. How did we possibly eat all that you served for dinner?"

Iris just laughed, "You don't know much about Hobbits do you? We love our food!"

"Well honestly, I'm certain that your cake is wonderful, but I am not used to such treats or such quantities of food, and I do not want to be sick. So I must decline your most gracious offer and really need to head off to sleep if I am going to be off at first light. Let me help with the dishes first?"

"You can help me clear the table, but that's all. You look tired and need to get up early. You should go to sleep."

Amayla gave a tired smile and turned to Foldram. "Come on young hobbit. Even warriors have to help with the dishes."

When the dishes were cleared away, Amayla gave a hug good-bye to all the girls and Iris. Iris handed Amayla a small package, "Something for you to eat in the morning. And please give Bilbo my warmest regards."

She knelt down to Foldram and wrapped her arms around him. "Come back and visit please?" he whimpered.

"I promise," and she gave him a gentle bump to his forehead. "That's how dwarf warriors say good-bye."


	2. Joining the Company

When the first light of dawn shone through a crack in the barn, Amayla sprung from her bed in the hay. She had slept well, if not overly long. She was on her way in a matter of minutes, having arranged everything the night before. Following Iris' direction was quite easy, as the hobbit had done a wonderful job with adding specific details on the map. Tigr moved quite quickly over the soft warm ground on the Shire. The rain that had come the overnight had not been heavy and the puddles were disappearing rapidly. The ride was pleasant and Amayla found herself smiling and waving to many of the hobbits who stared opening at the swiftly moving, heavily armed dwarf.

Iris' estimation of travel was dead-on as Amayla approached Bag-End just short of four hours later. She once again tied Tigr to the post out front and left her sword tied to his saddle. This home was much different that Foldram's. His had been free standing, four walls and a thatched roof, much like the houses in Gorvuud. This one seemed to be built straight into a hill with sod as its roof. It was similar to most of the other houses she had seen in the Shire. _Foldram's house must be unusual around here._ Spotting the mark on the green door, Amayla was certain she was at the right house, but concerned that there was no movement or sounds coming from within. _Mahal - The company has already left! Hope it wasn't too long ago. Hope this Mr. Baggins fellow knows which way they went or I'm really in trouble._

Amayla knock loudly on the door. When it opened to a frowning hobbit, Amayla bowed formally, "Amayla, at your service."

"You're late! They've already left," said the clearly flustered hobbit frowning.

"You are Mr. Baggins?"

"Yes, yes. Bilbo Baggins, at your service," sighed Bilbo extremely loudly.

"Iris Brandbuck sends you her warmest regards," started Amayla hoping that words from his relative would calm the obviously stressed hobbit.

"You know Iris?"

"Yes. I most lovely lady with adorable children. Unfortunately, I did not meet her husband. She was quite hospitable to me."

Bilbo took the hint about hospitality and motioned for Amayla to come in. "I assume you are with the other Dwarves and Gandalf, but as you can see, they already left and I did not join them."

"Were you supposed to join them?" That surprised Amalya.

"Well yes, Gandalf had insisted that I would make a good burgler. Although why he said that, I'm sure I have no idea. Did you know they are setting off to face a dragon?"

"Aye, and reclaim our home. Speaking of which, yours is quite nice. It would seem that hobbits are quite excellent carpenters," Amayla said looking around noticing the maps on the walls.

"Umm, thank you. It's been in the family for generations."

"Why did Gandalf think you would make a good burgler may I ask?"

"He remembered me from my days as a youth. I used to be quite the daring lad, running off on adventures around the shire, looking for Elves and slaying make-believe orcs . . . staying out late, coming home dirty."

"Reminds me of young Foldram Brandybuck. He wants to be a warrior when he grows up."

"Aye, that's the Took in him. He's a Took on his mother's side, as am I. That's how we're related."

"Took?"

"Tooks are adventurous hobbits, not the best reputations you see. We Baggins are respectable . . . never doing anything unexpected." Amayla caught the wistfulness in his voice as he said that. It was definitely regret.

"I know if Foldram was given an opportunity to go on an adventure, he wouldn't hesitate."

"Well, yes . . . " Bilbo didn't finish, just looked out the window.

"So how long ago did the Dwarves leave, if I may ask? And did they say which way they were going?"

Bilbo came out of his daydream and turned to Amayla. "They were gone shortly after sun up. They were headed into Bywater to buy some ponies. And then they were off toward the East Road."

"Bywater," said Amayla pulling out her map again. "Can you give me directions on how to get there quickly? My map isn't the most detailed. Iris was most helpful in giving me to directions to get here."

Bilbo looked at her map. Walking to his desk, he started marking it up, trying to explain the shortcuts.

"You could come with me," she whispered, not even looking at Bilbo. "It doesn't seem like they are too far ahead. We could catch them today."

Amayla stayed still as she watched the hobbit struggle with his own thoughts and feelings.

Finally giving up, she walked over and took the map from out from under his hands, "It should be a most wonderful adventure – and thank you for this." With that, she walked out the door.

Amayla purposely took her time adjusting her sword and untying Tigr, double checking his saddle and harness. Instead of mounting, she led him away from Bag-End walking at an easy pace. It wasn't fifteen minutes later when she heard him, "Wait, Wait! I'm coming too!" Amayla turned to see the hobbit, running barefoot, dressed in a green vest, red top coat, knapsack on his back, carrying a very long document in his hand. She stopped, smiled and waved.

"Let's mount up and catch up to the company!" Amayla said brightly when Bilbo caught up. She quickly climbed up on Tigr.

"Mount up? No, no. I'm fine walking, thank you!"

"We will never catch up to the others with you walking, so up you go!" She grabbed Bilbo and helped him settle behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist. "Hold on tight!" Amayla snapped the reins and Tigr took off at a slow trot.

After a short time, Amayla could feel Bilbo overcome his fears and begin to relax. He spoke up, "Would you mind slowing down for a minute so I could put this contract away, please?"

Amayla slowed down Tigr. "What's the contract for."

"It's a contract to join the company. Lists my share of the treasure, funeral arrangements, things like that. Don't you have one?" he asked while rolling up the contract and putting it into his coat pocket.

"No, don't need one. I'm a warrior. I am just fulfilling my duty to my king and my father. I'm not looking for any treasure."

"Take the right here. So, are you kin to the company?"

Amayla directed Tigr and resumed their speed.

"No. My blood kin all died when the dragon attacked. I am called "daughter of Erebor." I was adopted by Ardru, who was King Thror's general. We relocated to the northern edge of Ered Luin where he raised me to be a warrior like him."

"Ered Luid? That's the Blue mountains, right?"

"Yes. I lived in a place called Gorvuud. In a forest to the north."

"You lived in a forest? I thought that dwarves lived in mountains or underground."

"That's true. Most do. And there were some homes within the mountains next to the forest. But I lived in the garrison outside the mountain. The mountains weren't very good for mining, so the dwarves of Gorvuud were farmers mostly. We had to feed ourselves. The garrison's job was to keep the fields safe. My father wanted to be the first line of defense against orc attacks on the Blue Mountains."

"So you are a warrior, like your father?"

"Yes."

"I've never met a female warrior before, or a female dwarf for that matter."

"There aren't many of us, female dwarves I mean. There is only about one female for every three males born. A few of us do chose to be warriors. It's a perfectly respectable profession. And you might have met a female dwarf and never known it. Other races have difficulty telling us apart at times. Females can have beards as great as any male. Not me though, as you can see!"

"Take the right branch here. The East Road is on the other side of that small forest."

"How much time did we cut off, do you reckon?"

"At least an hour."

"Good, then when we hit the East Road, I'm going to let Tigr gallop a bit. Be prepared!"

The two made it through the forest and Amayla let Tigr gallop as promised. It only took about 20 minutes before they spotted a line of dwarves riding ponies ahead of them.

"Wait! Halloooooo! Gandalf! Wait! Stop!" both Amayla and Bilbo shouted until they got the dwarves attention.

When they reached the dwarves, Bilbo scrambled down and ran forward to Balin and Thorin. He pulled out his contract and waved it around proudly, "I signed it!"

Balin took the contract, reviewed it, and nodded to Thorin before turning to Bilbo, "Welcome, to the company of Thorin Oakenshield."

"Give him a pony!" instructed Thorin.

"And you lassie?" Balin asked quizzically. Amyala smiled at Balin and dismounted, walking up to Thorin. Dropping to one knee, she unsheathed her sword and stabbed it into the ground in front of her. "I, Amayla, daughter of Erebor, Heir to Ardru, Captain of the Gorvuud Garrison, pledge you my sword and all weapons to the fulfillment of your quest to reclaim Erebor. I am yours to command, my King."

Dwalin, sitting next to Thorin, muttered in disdain, "Ardru sent us a female? Has the old dwarf completely lost it?" At that remark, Amayla rose to her feet and stood at attention. Reaching into her coat, Amayla pulled out a rolled parchment and handed it to Thorin. "From GENERAL Ardru, my king, he sends his regards and my recommendation." Turning her gaze to Dwalin, she continued, "You are Dwalin, son of Fundin, are you not?" Dwalin grunted yes. "I recognize you based on my father's description. Tell me Dwalin, do you question the military decisions of Ardru, General to Thror? Do you think that he would send HIS heir on a journey to protect HIS king and reclaim HIS birthplace if he was not certain that she was more than capable? While his legs are not as strong and his arms cannot swing an axe as in the past, I can assure you that my FATHER'S mind is as sharp as it has ever been, far sharper than you could ever hope to be!"

"Stand down, Amayla" Thorin spoke with voice slightly raised. "I assure you that no one is offering insult to your father. He trained me as a dwarfling. No one has more respect for Ardru than I. It's just that we are surprised to have a dam with us. There was another from the garrison that we were expecting."

"Yes, Galen. He is a fine warrior and my EQUAL in many ways, but he has a family with a baby on the way. I have only Ardru. It was my honor to come." Amayla continued on, "Your majesty, I was raised at the garrison for as long as I can remember. There have only been a few dams that have joined and none remained more than a few years. I have patrolled with dwarrows for over sixty years. My sex will not be a problem."

Thorin stared at Amayla and finally nodded, "Balin, give her a contract."

Amayla scrunched her face in confusion, "A contract for what?"

Balin began, "You are now a member of the company of Thorin Oakenshield, entitled to a share of the treasure when we reclaim Erebor. And there are a few other minor details . . ."

"Share of the treasure? But I am here at my King's command. I am here to serve and protect, not for treasure. I am a NOT a mercenary and take offense at such a suggestion!" Amayla interrupted heatedly.

Balin looked to Thorin for instructions. "Amayla, I am not yet your king. You are not obliged to serve me."

"You are Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror, you are my king and I serve you of my volition. I ask only for fair wages when our quest is complete."

"Agreed, but only if you stop calling me "King" as I cannot rightly claim that title until we retake the mountain. Until then, please call me Thorin."

"Agreed your majest .. . . I'm mean Thorin."

"Ride on!" shouted Thorin and the company resumed their travels.


	3. Chapter 3 - Getting Acquainted

**This is my first fan fiction story and I'm just learning how to post correctly so my apologies and please bear with me. Many thanks to ThatOtherWriterGirl for some advice and for her wonderful story "Little Son of Durin" (sorry, I am not attempting a link). If you are one of the few people who haven't read it, go find it and read it! It was my inspiration to write something myself.**

 **Some background info for my story:** **To make this story work, I had to fudge the timeline of The Hobbit and the ages of the dwarves just a bit.** **Although according to Tolkein, Dwalin was the longest lived dwarf at 340 years old – I'm stretching that to 380s being the very upper limits.** **Also, I'm saying the time between Smaug attacking and AUJ is 151 years, instead of 171.** **I figure that Thorin was 80 when smaug attacked and Ardru would have been 230.** **(I need Ardru to be old enough to have been a general and to have trained Thorin, but young enough to still be alive.) I'm breaking with Dwalin being born after Smaug attacked, and making him 10 years old when Smaug attacked.** **I just wanted Thorin and Dwalin closer in age.** **Also that makes some sense for Dwalin participating in the battle for Moria, but I'm not discussing that in this story because I just can't work out the differences between the book and the movie.** **And Peter Jackson totally messed up Dwalin's age in the movies and Moria.** **I can't figure it out.** **Amayla was 2-3 when Smaug attacked.** **Balin's age troubles me the most as in the movies, he was certainly older that Thorin.** **I'm making him 40 years older than Thorin, which doesn't seem like enough– 260, which also means that he was 110 years older than Dwalin which seems like a lot, but let's just go with Balin being born when his mother was very young, and Dwalin being born when she was at the end of her fertility.** **If I've made a mistake with these, please forgive me.** **I can't even guess the number of times I've tried to make it work.**

 **Anything in Italics indicates the characters thoughts.**

 **I'm still working on the story, but I have many chapters written, so updates will be often.**

 **Chapter 3**

Amayla spent much of the day working her way up the line, introducing herself and talking to each member of the company, other than Dwalin and Thorin, finally reaching Balin.

"So you met everyone Lassie?"

"Yep, and I think I have everyone down. Let me see if I can do it: the Princes are Fili and Kili, Fili is the blond and uses twin swords. Kili is the dark one and uses a bow. Very interesting. Bofur has the hat, a miner, uses a mattock. Bifur, toymaker, speaks Iglishmek and Kudzuhl only, boar spear. Bombur, cook and axe. Oin, healer, battle staff. Gloin, with the amazing beard, axe. Dori, tailor, uses a sword. Nori, not sure what his trade is, staff. Ori, their brother, uses a sling-shot, which worries me. And then there's Thorin, who uses an axe and an oaken shield, and Dwalin, warrior, looks like he prefers a war hammer and axes. Finally, there is you good sir! According to Ardru, you prefer sword or mace." She paused to catch her breath, "How'd I do?"

"Very Well Amayla! Impressive. Although I must say that I prefer words to swords, if at all possible."

"Can't say that I've ever encountered an orc who was willing to talk things out."

"Right you are there. For orcs, I do prefer swords. So tell me, how is the General?"

"He's 381 years old, mind still as sharp as ever, but his body is …. slowing down." Amayla's voice started to crack. "I really want him to see Erebor again. I'm just not sure that ….. that he could make the trip."

Balin reached out to pat Amayla's hands, "Then we'll just have to waste no time retaking the mountain."

Amayla smiled at the old dwarf, wiping away a single tear that fell.

The rest of the day was most pleasant. The land was still populated here and there and there appeared to be no real threats as of yet. Amayla spent much of the time talking to Gandalf as he seemed to want to learn as much as he could about her. Amayla could tell that she was being interrogated, but Gandalf was asking in such an enjoyable manner that Amayla did not mind. And because she had nothing to hide, it didn't bother her in the least.

When Thorin finally called a halt for the night, Amayla was assigned pony duty with Fili and Kili. They each led several ponies down to a stream to let them drink. When they returned with the horses they quickly set out a picket line on an area of sweet green grass. As Fili and Kili turned to leave, Amayla called to the brothers, "Lads, their feet."

"What about their feet?" Kili replied.

"We need to check their feet for problems before we lose the light. Don't want a stone to cause them to go lame, do we? It's part of pony duty." Amayla had to smile at the pouty faces the two princes made as they came back, but they both started picking up the feet of the ponies and began checking.

"So General Ardru is your father?" asked Fili.

"Uncle has told us stories about him," added Kili.

"Yes, Ardru is my adopted father. I was orphaned by Smaug as an dwarfling and Ardru raised me. He is an incredible Dwarf. Settled up in Gorvuud so he could be the first line of defense against any orc raids on the Blue Mountains."

"Have you fought many orcs?" asked Kili somewhat in awe.

"Yes," was the simple answer. "All done? I'm hungry. Let's go see what for dinner."

Dinner wouldn't be ready for about a half hour so Amayla made her way to Thorin who was talking with Dwalin. "Thorin, with your permission, I'll go up and have a look-about. Double check that there is nothing of any concern," Amayla stated while looking for permission. "I've scouted around, the area is clear," replied Dwalin gruffly. Amayla ignored Dwalin and continued to wait for Thorin's response. "Up where?" asked Thorin. Amayla pointed to a stand of large fir trees a little bit away, "One of those. Standard procedure for our patrols. When possible, climb the tallest tree and look around." Thorin nodded his consent, "Take someone with you." "Of course, your . . .Thorin." Amayla heard Dwalin's harrumph as she turned, causing her to shake her head.

Amayla caught Bifur's eye as she looked for someone to spot her. Using Iglishmek, she asked him to accompany her. He jumped up and followed her. Amayla was quite comfortable in Iglishmek as it was very useful out on patrol when not wanting to disturb animals or for ambushing orcs. Amayla explained that she needed a boost up to the lower branches so that she could climb up to look around. "It is too dangerous," Bifur signed looking concerned. "No worries," Amayla signed back, "just give me a boost please!" Bifur frowned but put his hands together under the lowest branch and gave Amayla the boost she needed.

It was an easy tree to climb, so it only took Amayla a few minutes to reach the highest point she dared. She had a fairly clear view of miles around. The sun was starting to set, sending out streams of yellows and pinks through the layers of clouds. There was nothing of concern to Amayla. She saw a small plume of smoke, but could follow it down to a distant farm house. Birds were circling and landing in trees all around. Frogs and insects were starting their nighttime choruses. All was well, so Amayla started the climb back down. When she reached the lowest branch, Bifur asked if she needed him to catch her. She shook her head no, swung herself down and simply jumped the last several feet. Bifur slapped her on the back and smiled at her. "Let's go eat!" he signed.

Bombur dished out the rabbit stew he had been working on and everyone grabbed a bowl and sat around the fire, eating and talking. As they finished, Thorin announced the nighttime guard duty schedule. When he didn't include her in the list, Amayla tensed and frowned. She took her bowl back to Bilbo who was doing the dishes and asked Thorin for a word in private. "I am perfectly capable of standing guard duty, Thorin," spat out Amayla, tensing visibly.

"Relax Amayla, it is no mark of your capability that I did not assign you the night watch tonight."

"Then WHY?" she responded angrily.

"Amayla, you made a trip from Ered Luin in nine days that should have taken over two weeks - alone. I can only imagine how little sleep you've had. Believe me, I will be assigning you night watch, probably tomorrow. But tonight, you need to rest. What is it that your father said about sleep? When rest is free and safe, take it."

At the words of her father, Amayla relaxed and smiled, "I cannot argue with my own father. Thank you Thorin."

Amayla walked into the woods to take care of her business before returning to the fire and starting to lay out her bedroll. She couldn't help but notice Thorin and Dwalin talking rather heatedly beyond the fire on the other side, but couldn't hear what they were saying. Moments later, Dwalin's heavy boots came stomping up beside her. "Lass, could I speak to you a moment, in private?"

 _What in Mahal's name was this going to be about?_ She followed behind Dwalin taking note of the bald dwarf. She'd never seen a bald dwarf before. _I wonder what those tattoos mean. He's tall, maybe taller than Thorin, wonder which one is taller. Very broad, with arms like tree trunks, muscular tree trunks. Obviously, a seasoned warrior. Wonder what it would be like to spar with him._

Dwalin stopped short and Amayla ran right into his back. "Oops, sorry," she muttered.

Dwalin turned, looking rather sheepish and rubbing his bald head, "I owe you an apology. What I said when you arrived. I shouldn't have that about you without giving you a chance first."

Amayla looked hard at Dwalin for a moment, "Did Thorin make you say that to me?"

"Aye, and Balin. He's always after me to think before I speak."

"Well, you don't owe ME an apology and I don't want one. You do owe ARDRU an apology, and Mahal willing, when this journey is successful, you will have the opportunity to deliver it. Don't worry about me. I know that's it's your duty to assess all the members in the company. It's just that's it's been a long time since anyone has questioned my abilities, much less because of my sex. But it doesn't matter. I won't be doing anything special to prove myself. I will do whatever duties Thorin or you assign me and use my training to help this company in all ways." Smiling wickedly, and walking up to put her face next to bald dwarf, Amayla continued whispering into his ear, "If you are smart, you'll figure out my worth soon enough and learn to trust me. If not, I'm SURE that Thorin is smart enough to give me your position." With that, Amayla gently patted Dwalin on the cheek and walked away.

Startled, Dwalin watched the dam as she headed back to camp. _She is well built. Arms look good, strong. Nice backside. Probably a good warrior, for a female. Wonder what it would be like to spar with her._

The next few days were rather unremarkable. The weather was fair, so they were able to travel easily and far. The company began to fall into patterns and roles. Bilbo helped Bombur out with much of the cooking and Amayla usually helped the princes take care of the ponies. Amayla discovered Fili's affinity for knives and the two often enjoyed throwing contests and discussing the finer points of hiding knives on one's body. True to his word, Thorin used Amayla consistently on night watches. She and Bilbo were becoming fast friends and both were getting to know all the dwarves much better. At night, they exchanged stories or sang songs, enjoying the warming weather and clear star-filled skies.

One one such night, Amayla noticed Ori scribbling in a journal and asked what he was writing.

"I'm writing about our journey. Keeping a history of it. Speaking of which, would you mind answering a few questions?"

"Sure, go right ahead."

"You are a daughter of Erebor, so you were born there. How old are you?"

"I am 153. I was a toddler when Smaug attacked. It is possible that I'm really 154 as I don't know my actual birthday."

"And your name, I've never heard a name like yours. What does it mean?"

Amayla chuckled, "It means - one who is too little to say her name correctly."

"What?"

"My mother, and maybe my father, was killed by falling rocks when Smaug attacked. Ardru found me and pulled me out of my mother's arms. He tried asking my name and the best he figured I was saying was Amayla. Over the years, my guess is that I was saying something about my Amad, but Ardru went with Amayla, so that's my name."

"And General Ardru raised you?"

"Aye. He carried me out of Erebor. He couldn't find anyone who knew me, so he just kept me. But Dis helped raise me too."

At the mention of his sister, Thorin perked up, "You were one of Dis' dwarflings?"

"Aye, I was." Amayla smiled back.

"Our amad raised you?" Fili asked amazed.

"She helped. Ardru kept me with him as much as possible, but often times he would leave me with Dis. She was in her fourties, I believe, and helped with many of the orphans. I remember there was a whole gaggle of us running around at times. We never had much to eat, but we always had a lot of fun. What I remember most is Dis being very nice to us."

"That almost makes you our sister! But why did we never meet you growing up?" Kili asked, fascinated at almost having the warrior as a family member.

"Azanulbizar happened." She replied softly. "You know that story. When we finally settled in the Blue Mountains, Ardru took me with him to Gorvuud and I grew up there."

"And you are not married?" asked Ori, wanting to get back to having his questions answered.

"No."

At that, Kili piped up. "Why not?"

Fili whacked his brother upside his head. "Kee, you can't ask that!"

"Why not? Amayla is pretty enough and she's a great warrior. Somebody should want to court her."

Amayla chuckled and shook her head as the rest of the company groaned at Kili's remarks.

"Thank you Kili. I'm going to take that as a compliment. And I never said that I hadn't been courted. Just not married."

"So why not?" Kili continued insistently.

"Kili!" Thorin bellowed at his nephew. "Amayla, I apologize for my nephew. It is none of his business."

"I don't mind. Its actually a funny story."

"See, Amayla doesn't mind," Kili muttered defensively.

"Here's the story. Growing up, I had a best friend, Galen, whom I believe you met when you visited Gorvuud. We did everything together, learned to fight, learned to track, everything. We were inseparable. Everyone, including us, believed that when the time came, we would court and marry. Ardru finally agreed that on my 95th naming day, that our official courting could begin. All the papers were drawn up and everything was in order. So, my naming day comes and during the celebration, Galen and I sneak off by ourselves to officially seal the courtship."

"Lassie, should we be hearing this?" Dori asked, concerned about Ori.

"Don't worry Dori, there's nothing graphic. Believe me, Ardru was very strict. Anyway, Galen and I decided that it was time to kiss, so we snuck out by ourselves and had our first kiss. I was expecting fireworks. You know, all the things that are supposed to happen when you kiss your one."

Amayla paused for a moment.

"And then?" Kili asked, eyes wide.

"And then – nothing! Nothing happened. Actually, less than nothing. The kiss was awful, almost repulsive," Amayla said smiling.

"So he wasn't your one," Dwalin asked although it was more like a statement.

"No. He wasn't. It was rather shocking to both of us. And then we were sad. Although not as sad as his father and Ardru. I think they were more disappointed then Galen and I were. But we remained best of friends. And I always tease him that if he were a better kisser, I would have married him!" Amayla smiled at her friends but was taken aback when nobody else seemed to be laughing.

"Fellas! Why so glum? I thought it was a funny story."

"So you are not upset that you haven't found your one?" Ori asked.

"No. It is Mahal's will. Besides, now I know that if someone wants to court me, I just kiss him right away. No need to waste any time!"

"Do you want to kiss me?" Kill asked.

Amayla burst out laughing, while shaking her head no. Fili hit his brother in the head again. Bofur fell off his log backwards laughing. And Nori threw a clod of dirt that smacked the young prince right in the middle of his chest. No one could stop laughing until Thorin broke up the merriment sending everyone to their bedrolls.

One day the usual spring rains finally caught up with them. Thorin called a halt so that everyone could get their rain gear out of their packs. Amayla noticed that Bilbo hadn't bothered to dismount and realized why, "Oh no, Bilbo don't you have a cloak?" Looking beleaguered, all Bilbo could do was shake his head no and tighten his overcoat. Amayla wanted to help out the some-to-be drenched hobbit, but she had nothing to give that would help. Mounting back up, she noticed Dwaling turning his pony towards them. She was shocked when the bald dwarf threw a bundle toward Bilbo, who barely caught it. "Here," was all she could make out as Dwalin mumbled his way back to the front. Amayla smiled as Bilbo unrolled a rain cloak. It was much too big for him and the poor hobbit struggled to roll up the sleeves and see out of the hood. "At least you should stay dry in there!" she laughed. _Hmmm, Dwalin helped him out. Didn't see that coming._

Hours later, the rain finally stopped and Thorin called a halt for the night, "After your duties, everyone should look for dry firewood before supper." Amayla finished with the ponies and noticed Dwalin heading out to look for wood, so she decided to follow him. She came across Dwalin eyeing a small tree that had obviously fallen months, if not years, before. "The wood should be dry, but we'll need to break it up," he stated blankly. "You mean you don't want to just drag the whole thing back?" Amayla responded sarcastically. Dwalin just gave her a look and pulled out one of his axes. "Just trying to lighten the mood," she said more to herself than to him, while pulling out one of her axes to join him. They did a number on the tree and soon had enough firewood for the two of them to carry. "That was very nice of you, giving Bilbo that cloak." Amayla said softly as she picked up the wood."

"It was nothing. I had a spare. Couldn't let our burglar drown, could I?"

"My father always says that a good leader takes care of the dwarves under his command. I guess that holds true for hobbits too, eh?" Amayla replied smiling up at Dwalin.

"Aye, I suppose." Dwalin eyed Amayla suspiciously, never having received a true smile from Amayla before.

Dwalin's expression caused Amayla to burst out laughing, "Relax! That was a compliment!"

Dwalin just growled more, resulting in Amayla laughing harder. Spinning on her heals and taking off, Amayla taunted Dwalin, "Betcha I can get back to camp before you!"

Dwalin just stood there, frowning, not certain of what he was feeling. He just knew that he was feeling something.


	4. Chapter 4 - Sparring

The next day. Amalya woke up feeling restless. She had slept fine after taking the third watch, but something was off. She went through her normal routine, ate some breakfast, and saddled up Tigr. The morning ride was routine, she stayed in the back with Fili and Kili, joined by Bilbo. The conversation was amicable, with Kili telling stories of guarding trade caravans, but Amayla kept growing increasingly antsy. She flexed and stretched but could not get comfortable.

Finally, Bilbo spoke up, "What is going on with you Amayla? You're acting like you're sitting on an ant hill."

"I don't know Bilbo, I'm just on edge. I've never ridden this long before and I'm getting .. I don't know how to describe it right … I'm just out of sorts. I feel the need to hit something."

"Are you upset about something?" Bilbo asked concerned.

"No, it's not that. I just need to DO something."

"You can always hit Kili," Fili suggested laughing.

"Hey!" came his brother's reply.

"That's not a bad idea Fili!"

"Wait a minute! What did I do? You're not mad at me about that kiss business, are you?" Kili was getting a bit worried now.

"Don't worry Kili. Here, take Tigr's reins. I need to talk to your uncle and I think I'll stretch my legs."

"You're not just giving me his reins so my hands are full, are you?" asked Kili warily. Fili burst out laughing at his brother's concern.

Amayla laughed with Fili as she started sprinting towards the front of the line. The other dwarves were startled as she ran by. Amayla waved them off, "Just stretching my legs!"

Thorin and Dwalin heard her coming and pulled up their ponies. "What's the matter?" asked the future king.

"Nothing, nothing, keep going" Amayla assured him. "I was just feeling a little pent up and wanted to ask you something so I took a quick run up here."

"You wanted to ask something?"

"Yes, I guess this is for both of you," she said looking at Dwalin too. "Could we possibly stop an hour or so earlier tonight, and then do some sparring? I haven't gone this long without hitting anyone in at least 100 years and I'm starting to get a little restless. I could really use a good fight."

Thorin looked over to Dwalin. "It has been a while," the bald dwarf shrugged.

"Alright, agreed. You can let everyone know as you go back to your pony."

"Thank you Thorin! I'll do that. Umm, do you want me to spar with anyone in particular? I don't know what your normal sparring routine is."

"Go ahead and start with Fili and Kili once you get the ponies settled. We'll figure out more from there."

"Yes Thorin, and thank you." Amayla sprinted back down the line letting everyone know about the sparring. Nobody else seemed as happy about it as she was.

Amayla was nearly bouncing in her saddle by the time Thorin decided to make camp. She hurried the princes along, anxious to start the sparring session. "Who's going to be first?" Amayla asked as they staked out the ponies.

"Me!" the two answered at the same time.

"I'm older, I should go first!"

"I'm younger, I should go first!"

The two glared at each other and Amayla was afraid that they were going to start fighting before she could get to her weapons, "Lads! I've got it. I'll take on both of you to start, and whoever gets a kill hit on me, gets his choice to go first or second."

"Both of us, but that's not fair," was Kili's response.

"I think I can handle you two. Besides, orcs don't usually worry about fighting fair and I could use the practice." Amayla assured him.

Fili looked at his brother, "I guess that's fine. Hope uncle doesn't get mad at us."

Kili waved him off, "He doesn't need to know. I'll just get the hit on her quickly." Amayla grinned at the two and finished up with the ponies.

Amayla gathered her training swords and met up with the princes in an area that they had marked off for sparring. The lads were surprised when they saw her wooden sword. "What's that?" they asked confused.

"I use this for sparring. Its specially made. Matches my real sword perfectly. Allows for a little more reality in sparring. I don't need to hold back at all. So beware."

"But won't we just cut it when we hit it?"

Amayla smiled at the two, "It wouldn't last very long if it were that easy to destroy, now would it? There is steel in there too. Now assume your stances."

The two exchanged worried glances between them, but drew their weapons. "Attack!" Amayla demanded. The brothers kept trying to break through Amayla's defenses, but she was always quicker, using her sword or dagger to block or her feet to step away. Fighting felt so good to Amayla. She enjoyed watching the two grow more frustrated and sloppy as each tried to get the better of her.

At first it was only Bilbo watching, but the other dwarves soon surrounded the three. Very quickly, bets were being laid. Finally, Dwalin and Thorin walked over to see what was going on. Upon noticing that it was Amayla fighting both his nephews, Thorin grew angry. "HOLD!" he shouted, moving into the make-shift ring, "What in Mahal's name is going on?"

All three immediately dropped their weapons to their sides and turned to Thorin. Fili and Kili were gasping for breath, so Amayla spoke up first, "Just sparring Thorin."

Thorin glared at his nephews, "Why are both of you sparring against her at the same time?" he roared.

Fili could finally speak, "Uncle, we couldn't decide who would spar against her first, so we decided to both do it. Whoever got the first kill strike was going to decide who got to go first."

"And?"

"And neither of us has managed to get one yet."

Thorin rubbed his head while Dwalin shook his head in disgust.

"Uncle, she's really good!" Kili tried to explain.

"Aye, that she is!" added Bofur chuckling.

Thorin turned to Amayla. She didn't say anything, trying to keep herself from smiling.

"Explain yourself," demanded Thorin.

"I told you I needed a good fight, and they were giving me a good fight!" she shrugged. Thorin just glared. "Besides," Amayla continued, looking for a way out of being in trouble, "It's always good to fight as a team or against a team. Orcs don't always fight one-on-one. And these two NEED to practice more as a team. Both are so worried about losing to the other that it's pretty easy to defend against them."

Fili and Kili could only look at the ground in shame. Thorin's eyes went from Fili to Kili to Amayla, "Carry on."

"Okay lads, let's do this again. And this time why don't you try to work TOGETHER to beat me, rather than fighting against each other."

The brothers bent their heads together whispering before they assumed their stances. This time, Fili went left and high, and Kili went right and low. Amayla shifted as quickly as she could, holding them off for a few minutes, before Fili got the kill strike in on her. Half the dwarves watching cheered, while half grumbled angrily depending on where they had laid their bets. The two brothers hugged and did a little jig while Amayla smiled in amusement.

Dwalin had to step in and calm the brothers down, "I wouldn't be so pleased to take over ten minutes to defeat ONE opponent lads! You both need more practice." He turned to Amayla, "Well done lass."

Amayla smiled up at him. Turning to the audience watching, Dwalin growled, "The rest of you, the show's over, match up, get practicing yourselves!"

Since Fili had gotten the kill, Amayla assumed that he would want to spar, "Alright Fili, let's go!"

Fili shook his head no, still breathing heavily, "I won, so I get to pick, and I pick Kili to go first."

"I'll get you back for this brother," Kili responded.

Amayla sparred against each brother in turn, allowing neither to get another kill strike on her. Afterwards she consoled the downcast princes. "You both did very well," she assured them.

"Yeah right, you're just saying that," whined Kili. Fili, who once again couldn't catch his breath after just finishing sparring, just waved his hand.

"Seriously, you did well. I'm not trying to spare your feelings. I do not lie about fighting. You are both fine warriors and I would be honored to fight by your sides. Kili, you need to work on not drawing back too far on your strikes. It leaves you vulnerable. And Fili, you need to trust your strikes. You are watching them too long. Remember, I've been doing this a lot longer than you and I trained under my father, the general's watchful eye. You'll get better. It just takes practice. Lots and lots of practice. And now you have me to help you train, whenever we get a chance!"

The two princes slumped further thinking about what training under Amayla might be like. "I'm afraid she may be worse than Dwalin," Kili whispered to his brother. Fili could only nod in agreement.

After collecting her weapons, Amayla moseyed along watching the other members of the company sparring. She took mental notes on their abilities, planning on sparring against each member and working on their weaknesses. Only Gandalf, Bomber, Ori, and Bilbo didn't participate in sparring and Amayla was planning on changing that at the next opportunity. Finally, it was only Thorin and Dwalin that she hadn't watched. She heard them before she found them as they had moved further away from the camp than everyone else. She stopped a way back so that she could watch them without being seen. It was a magnificent fight. Amayla always enjoyed watching a good sparring match between two equal warriors, and this was a beauty. Thorin used a sword and dagger, much like she did. Dwalin used double axes. The two warriors obviously knew each other's strengths and weaknesses well. Unlike when the princes were trying to beat her, these two were taking turns attacking and defending. It was more practice than battle, but it was still thrilling to watch. Thorin would attack with speed and movement, while Dwalin was much more straight forward, using brute force in his swings to push Thorin back. Amayla soon found herself captivated by Dwalin's sheer power display. She could actually feel the reverberations when his axe slammed against Thorin's sword. It was exhilarating. _Mahal, I want to spar against him!_ Fili and Kili came tramping through the woods startling Amayla out of her thoughts. "Dinner's ready."

Around the fire, most of the dwarves sat quietly eating their dinners, but not Amayla, she was too hyped up to sit silently. "Dinner is GREAT Bomber; you outdid yourself tonight. Bilbo, I can tell you helped too. Great job!"

Fili and Kili looked at each other questioningly as they played with their bowls. "Really Amayla? Tastes pretty much the same as yesterday, and the day before that, and the day before that," muttered Kili.

"Everything tastes better after a good work out!" she almost shouted. "Doesn't it feel GOOD to use your muscles. I think I was starting to get soft, but you guys really helped me out. Come on – admit it. You feel better after hitting something!"

"Not so sure about that," responded Fili miserably, "since Kee and I were the thing you were hitting!"

That got a good laugh out of Dwalin and Thorin, which Amayla joined in with immediately, until the rest of the company were all laughing at the princes' expense.

After dinner, Amalya made her way to where Thorin and Dwalin were standing off by themselves. "Can we talk about how the sparring went?" she asked.

Dwalin frowned at her, "why?"

"I'd like to discuss what I saw and areas where individuals need more work. Of course, I didn't see Bombur, Ori, or Bilbo, so we should make certain that they spar the next time."

Thorin turned to Dwalin, "I'll leave you two to it."

"Can we sit, please, away from everyone else?" asked Amayla. He motioned to a fallen tree that they can lean against while sitting. "Overall, I was very impressed," she started, "There are some things here and there that I would mention to certain individuals to work on, but I believe that they can all hold their own. I didn't see Bombur, but based on his brothers, I would imagine that he is fine. It's Ori and of course Bilbo that I'm most worried about."

"Bombur is very capable with an axe. Ori is better with a sword than you might guess by looking at him, but he doesn't like to carry one. As for the Hobbit, well I would guess that he's never picked up a weapon."

"We must make certain that Bombur and Ori spar the next time we stop. And Ori needs to start carrying a sword. Who can do the cooking while they spar? I'd say Bilbo, but I want him to practice also."

"Agreed. Bofur isn't a bad cook. He could probably do it. Bifur could help, they all learned from their mother who was the best cook in Erebor before Smaug."

"Ok, so the plan is that Bombur and Ori spar against each other and I'll see what Bilbo can do with one of my daggers." At Dwalin's scoff, Amayla continued, "He needs to HAVE something for protection as we go further into the wild!"

"What he NEEDS is to be behind you or me!

Amayla smiled at that, and looked directly at Dwalin, "Speaking of you and me … I saw you sparring with Thorin. Nice axes. I was wondering if you'd like to do some sparring against me, maybe after the others finish?"

"Are you certain you want to do that?"

"Most definitely!"

"You're on, lassie!"

The next evening went as planned. Bofur and Bifur started on dinner so Bombur could spar against Ori. Amayla watched for a few minutes, satisfied that Ori could handle himself and confirmed her confidence in Bomber. She had warned Bilbo that he was going to have to try to spar and he had sat quietly the rest of the day after learning of it. "Come on Bilbo, it won't be that bad," Amayla tried to reassure him. When Fili and Kili followed laughing, Amayla turned on them and sent them away, but Gandalf came along in their stead, "to offer encouragement."

Amayla started by offering Bilbo him her wooden sword so he wouldn't hurt himself, much. She taught him the opening stance, which he mastered, but had difficulty with any additional steps. "This sword is too long, it's too heavy!" Bilbo complained.

"Perhaps he is right about that, Amayla," stated Gandalf.

"Let's try this instead," Amayla said giving Bilbo one of her daggers.

Bilbo was far more efficient with the smaller blade, and was growing in confidence until Amayla easily tapped his head with her weapon even though he had his sword fully extended. They both frowned.

"He needs a longer weapon, yet not one as long as the first," said Gandalf stating the obvious.

"And do you have one?" responded Amayla irritably.

"No, my dear, I do not," was his reply as he turned to go back to camp. Amayla just threw her hands up in frustration.

"I'm sorry Amayla," Bilbo started to say.

"No Bilbo, it's not your fault. We just need to find you the proper weapon. Keep the dagger for now. It's better than nothing. We'll figure something out."

Dwalin walked up about then. "How'd he do?" he grunted to Amayla.

"Sword is too big; dagger is too small. We need to find something in between. But he was doing well with his feet; he's very quick." Bilbo smiled at the compliment.

"Well we don't have a forge out here to make something for him."

"You're as helpful as Gandalf," was all Amayla could say.

"If you are done with our burgler, would you like to spar now?" Dwalin asked, pulling out his axes.

Amayla's face lit up. "Yes!" she almost purred, "Bilbo, I'll be needing my dagger back for this. Then it's yours."

Both warriors took off their outer layers, leaving only a single shirt on each of them. Amayla admired the muscular chest that she knew Dwalin had but was only seeing for the first time. His shirt was open half-way and she could see the dark curly chest hair and part of a larger tattoo. Dwalin could see that Amayla wore a corset under her shirt which served to hold down her breasts – breasts that were surprisingly larger than he had assumed. They both jumped slightly when they heard a voice.

"Are you two going to start anytime soon?" It was Kili, standing with Fili and several other members of the company.

"Oy! We're not putting on a show, you know!" Dwalin snarled as he moved to get in his stance.

"Well, we're watching anyway!" replied Nori as he made himself comfortable.

The two went at it like the warriors they were. Neither held anything back. Their strikes were fierce. Amayla used her speed and agility to circle Dwalin, deflecting his strikes with her sword and jabbing with her dagger. Dwalin attacked much as he did against Thorin, straight ahead and with all his force. Amayla had to work at making sure to deflect most of his force rather than try to withstand direct hits. When she couldn't deflect it, the power of Dwalin's strikes reverberated through her entire body. She was not certain how many direct hits she could take and remain standing. Dwalin, for his part, was having difficulty keeping Amayla in front of him. She was so quick and he was having difficulty blocking her strikes when she managed to get behind him. They kept at each other, attacking and defending time and time again. The sweat was dripping off both as they continued. Bets were being laid among the company to see who would yield first, but it appeared that neither was going to. Finally, as the last rays of the sun fell behind the horizon, Thorin stepped forward and shouted, "Hold!"

The two warriors dropped their stances, Dwalin leaning heavily on the handle of one of his axes, Amayla's arms hanging by her side as if she were a rag doll; both gasping for breath. "I call it a draw," declared Thorin. The company all moaned in disappointment as no bets would be paid off. Amayla and Dwalin both collapsed on the ground. Thorin walked over to them, looking down. A smile spread across his face. "Well done both of you" turning to the company, "Come on everyone, dinner is ready. Leave these two to get cleaned up."

"Oy, he could have at least helped us up," Dwalin muttered. Amayla struggled to sit, "Or ordered one of his royal subjects to help." They both started to laugh. Dwalin managed to get up and walk over to Amayla, holding out a hand to help her up, "That was fun." "Yes, it was. Thanks."


	5. Chapter 5 - Never Shoot a Bear

During one rather long day of travel, Bilbo pulled his pony back to ride next to Amayla who was bringing up the rear. "Amayla, I'd like to be more help around camp."

Amayla could tell that Bilbo had something on his mind. "Okay Bilbo, what are you getting at?"

"Well, you may not believe this, but I'm pretty good at climbing trees, so I was thinking that maybe I could help you out with when you have your look-about when we make camp."

"You want to do the look-about?"

"Yes, I think I can handle that."

See the determination in his eyes, Amayla simply responded, "Alright then."

"Really, you'll let me do it?"

"Sure, why not? We'll both go up today and I'll make sure you know what to look for and then the job is yours!" Bilbo's smile went from ear to ear and his chest puffed out as they continued to ride.

When Amayla rode up to talk to Thorin about the plan, he was less than enthused. "Do you think the hobbit can do it?"

"I don't see why not. He's got very good eye sight and he's much lighter than I am so he can climb higher. He may do an even better job than me." Both Thorin and Dwalin scoffed at that. "I will go up with him and show him what to do. He'll be fine and he wants to help. We should let him."

"Alright, but as I told Gandalf, he's your responsibility." "Yes sire."

The sun was just starting to set when they made camp. Amayla made Fili and Kili care for the ponies themselves so that she and Bilbo could climb. There was a good stand of trees nearby, and Amayla let Bilbo pick out the one he thought was best. They climbed up as far as Amayla could go. "You'll be able to go further, but let's stop here. You just want to look and listen. Listen for normal sounds: birds, frogs, insects, squirrels, you know. If you don't hear sounds, that's very important, call down and I'll come up. After sounds, look around. One of the first things I always look for is smoke plumes. It's easy to see and very important. If you see smoke, follow it down to see if you can figure out where its coming from. If it's a building, like a house, there's probably nothing to worry about. If it's a campfire, that's important and let Thorin know immediately. Keep track of the direction based on the tree trunk, don't worry about North or West. If you see any clearings, especially ones with game in them, let us know. If see any bears, let me know. Also, take a look at the weather, clouds and such, especially if we don't have a clear view of the sky. Just report anything that you think is important. Got it?"

"And if I see any orcs or goblins?" Bilbo smiled at Amayla.

"That would be important." Amayla smiled back, "now tell me what you'd report today."

After about fifteen minutes, the two game down and walked directly to Thorin. Amayla pushed Bilbo in front of where Thorin and Dwalin were standing, off to the side of camp per usual, "Go ahead," she encouraged.

"Uh Thorin, I looked around and have nothing significant to report, and the weather looks clear." he stammered out. Thorin continued to stare at the hobbit, making Bilbo squirm uncomfortably. He finally looked to Amayla, and raised his eyebrows.

"I would have given the very same report," Amalya stated simply, holding her ground. Thorin nodded and grunted out a "very good."

Amayla put her arm around Bilbo's shoulder, turned him around, and walked him away. "You did well!" she whispered. Bilbo just beamed up at her.

"Come Kili, let's go get something for Bombur to cook. Bilbo said there was a nice clearing just a little way away. You can finally show me how good you are with that bow," Amayla said to the eager dark-haired prince while gathering her own bow and small quiver. Kili couldn't stop smiling at the chance to show Amayla his skills, "Let's get a deer!"

The two made their way through the trees until they came across a small clearing. "This is a perfect place for deer to come through, let's go up into the trees," Amalya whispered. They climbed several feet up into a nearby fir and waited.

Within ten minutes, a doe and fawn appeared on the edge of the clearing. The mother deer was obviously tense; tail raised, ears flicking, nose in the air. She wouldn't let her baby move forward. Both Kili and Amayla raised their bows, waiting for the deer to step out so they could get a clear shot. Suddenly, the doe spooked and turned around disappearing into the woods.

Kili whisped, "What happened?" Amayla signed back to him in Iglishmek to be quiet.

They turned as they heard a sound from across the other side of the clearing. A black bear came ambling out, nose in the air, sniffing. Amayla enjoyed the sight as it brought back memories of her home. She lowered her bow and watched the bear until she caught Kili's movement out of the corner of her eye. She was absolutely horrified as she saw Kili draw back his bow, arrow at the ready.

"KILI STOP!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, startling both Kili and the bear. The bear turned and ran back into the trees, while Kili lost his balance and half fell, half jumped out of the tree, landing on his feet and rolling.

"Amayla! What in Durin's name was that for?" he yelled, while checking that his bow was alright.

Amayla jumped down next to him, "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?" she yelled back.

"I was going to shoot that bear, but you scared him away!"

At that, Amayla slammed her fist into his face before turning and stomping away.

Having heard the yelling, Thorin, Dwalin, and Fili came bursting through the woods as she made her way back to camp. Thorin looked frantic, "Where's Kili?" he demanded.

"Back there," was all Amayla would say as she kept walking.

"Lassie, are you okay?" questioned Dwalin trying to look into Amayla's angry face.

"FINE!" was her only response.

The three dwarves found Kili sitting on the ground, gingerly touching his cheek. "What happened?" asked Thorin bending down to look at his youngest nephew.

"She hit me!" Kili responded as if he couldn't believe it himself.

"Let me see it," said Thorin as he pressed on Kili's nose and cheeks. "Nothing broken, but you're going to have one heck of a black eye."

"What did you do?" demanded Dwalin.

"I didn't do anything! Honestly! I was going to shoot a bear. She yelled at me to stop and I fell - jumped - out of the tree and she came down and hit me!" The dwarves all exchanged confused looks between them, while Fili helped his brother up.

When Amayla got back to camp, she slammed her bow and quiver down near her pack before yelling at Bomber that he would have to "make do" with what he had because no meat was coming. The anger in her voice scared all the rest of the dwarves. Their confusion grew when Thorin came marching up to Amayla furiously.

"WHY DID YOU STRIKE MY NEPHEW?" he yelled in her face.

Amayla raised herself on her toes to get closer to Thorin's face, replying, "HE WAS GOING TO SHOOT A BEAR!"

"AND THAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO STRIKE HIM!?"

"HE'S LUCKY THAT'S ALL I DID!"

Dwalin got between the two and pushed them away from each other. "STAND DOWN, BOTH OF YOU!"

Balin stepped in to try and calm things down. "Amayla, can you please – calmly – explain what is going on?"

Amayla took a few deep breathes before looking straight at Balin, "That idiot over there was about to shoot a bear that was posing no danger to us at all." Turning to Kili she continued, "and it was not a "he", it was a female bear and I guarantee that there was at least one cub somewhere behind her." Turning to Thorin, "There was no reason for him to shoot her. And I will not abide the senseless killing of bears! EVER!" She then turned to Dwalin, "Get your axes, I need to hit something, and apparently I'm not supposed to hit the damned prince!" With that, Amayla grabbed her sword and dagger and marched off.

Dwalin looked to Thorin who was still somewhat shocked. "Go to her," he nodded.

Dwalin grabbed his weapons and followed where he saw her go. She was standing in a very small clearing, stretching and twirling her sword. When he saw her take her stance, he attacked. The two of them went at each other for what seemed like an hour but was actually just several minutes of solid fighting. Dwalin could feel Amayla's tension lessening with each strike. When she finally started smiling, he knew that she was fighting him, and not Kili or Thorin. After a couple more minutes of enjoyable sparring, he called a halt. "Tired old man?" Amayla taunted.

"Old man?! – I'm not a man and I'm only eight years older than you are Lassie! So what does that make you?"

"Younger than you! And willing to keep fighting!" Amayla teased him.

"Well I'm a hungry old dwarf. Can we go eat now?"

Amalya sheathed her weapons. She started talking softly, not even looking at Dwalin, "I am not sorry I hit Kili. I could never have forgiven him if he had shot that bear. I know there was a cub somewhere and I wouldn't have wanted to have to put it down. I had to do that once."

He walked up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders, "You had to kill a cub?"

"We were out on patrol one spring. We heard orcs. They were fighting with a bear. She killed several of them, and we took care of the rest. But they managed to kill her first. We found the cub nearby. It was only a few months old. There was no way it could survive without her. It would have starved to death. Since I was the Captain, it was my duty to put it down. I NEVER want to do that again."

At that, she started sobbing. Dwalin took her in his arms and held her tight, "Let it out lass," he murmured in her ear. She clung to him until her tears stopped. Pulling away, Amayla managed a wan smile and could only say "thank you."

They walked back to the camp in silence. All eyes turned to them as they approached the fire. Amayla stood strong and started speaking, "I owe you all an explanation. Kili was going to shoot a bear and I couldn't let him. Where I was raised, bears are special to us. They protect us and we protect them. I could no more kill a bear than I could kill a dwarf. So, when I said that Kili was lucky that I only punched him, I really meant it. I don't even know what the punishment for killing a bear in Gorvuud would be because nobody would ever do that. It would be his beard at the very least. So Kili, I apologize for hitting you without explanation. I am sorry." She bowed to Kili.

"Apology accepted," he returned.

Bombur broke the ackward silence by announcing that dinner was ready.

Ori came over to Amayla when everyone was done cleaning up after dinner. "Amayla, can I ask you some questions about Gorvuud? I'd like to add some things about it into my journal."

"Of course Ori. Ask away."

"Why do people in Gorvuud like bears so much?"

Amayla noticed most of the others in the company settling down and listening in on the conversation. "To put it simply Ori, we like bears because bears hate orcs, maybe as much as we dwarves do. And we use that to our advantage. The whole purpose of the Gorvuud garrison is to protect the rest of Ered Luin from Orc attacks from the north. To get to the garrison, the orcs have to come through the forest, and to get through the forest, they have to get past any bears living there. I've seen many an orc carcass that did not get past the bears."

"Do the bears like dwarves?" Ori asked.

"Well no, I wouldn't say that they 'like' dwarves - after all, they are wild animals - but they HATE orcs. I've seen bears track down and chase orcs that were trying to avoid bears. They don't do that to dwarves. A bear will certainly attack a dwarf, especially a mother protecting her young, or a young male during the rutting season, or in the late fall when they are desperate to gain weight before hibernation. But we in the garrison know their ways and how to avoid most problems. We know which scents deter bears and use those plants around the fields to help keep the bears away. It's as much a part of our training as is sparring practice. The less interaction we have with the bears, the better it is for us and them."

"Have you ever killed a bear?"

Amayla got very quiet, "Yes, but It's not something that I am proud of." She paused and took a large breath. "It was fall and I was out on patrol with my squad. The bear came out of nowhere and attacked us. He had one of my dwarves, tore at him with his teeth, and tossed him around like he was a leaf falling from a tree. My squad and I took him down. It turned out that he was a very old bear and very underweight. We think he was just looking for any source of food before winter."

"Is that where you got the bear tooth you wear as a necklace?"

"This?" Amayla grabbed instinctively at the necklace she never took off, "No, this is a cub tooth. An adult tooth would be about three times the size. This cub is still alive and well. We buried the carcass of the bear we had to kill. We won't skin a bear; always return it to the forest. Any other questions?"

Bilbo spoke up, "So how did you get the cub's tooth?"

Amayla laughed to her herself, "There's a very good story behind this tooth, but it's not one you're going to hear tonight. I've got the last watch of the night so I am turning in."

"Awwwwe, come on Amayla, please? Just one more story?" Kili begged, turning his eyes up at Amayla and giving her the innocent face that melted most dams' resolves.

Amayla frowned at him asking incredulously, "What is that look? Do you really think that face is going to make me give in?"

Kili's puppy dog face quickly turned into a disappointed frown.

"Wow Kee, haven't see you fail that spectacularly in a long time!" Fili ribbed him.

The journey continued peacefully for many days. It was becoming routine for Amayla to spar with at least one member of the company each night as the sun was setting later each day. At night, Thorin would usually give her one of the later watches, often following Dwalin. She was becoming used to the large warrior waking her gently during the night to relieve him. He usually had a cup of hot tea ready for her and they would often talk for a while before he turned in. She had begun to look forward to those quiet moments when Dwalin would tell her stories of helping to raise Fili and Kili and all the trouble they caused and she in turn told stories of Ardru, patrolling Gorvuud, and meeting Foldram.

One especially warm day, Thorin chose to make camp near a stream that would finally allow them all a chance to bathe. After the ponies were picketed and the food was started, all the dwarves started off to the stream. Dwalin and Thorin looked to Amayla questioningly. "Don't worry, I'll bathe after you all. I'm sure Gandalf and I can look after camp while you're gone."

They all came back much later, hair dripping, carrying many of their clothing layers and laying them out to dry. "Ok, now I need a volunteer to come stand guard while I bathe," announced Amayla. Fili and Kili sprinted forward, trying to push each other out of the way, "I'll do it!" they both shouted. Dwalin managed to grab them both by their collars and yank them back. "I don't think so lads," he grumbled.

"Thank you Dwalin, and NO to both of you! I need someone I can trust not to peek. Gloin, would you mind?"

"I'd be honored Amayla. Since I have the most beautiful dam in the world as my wife, you can trust me."

As they walked, Amayla explained how her bathing worked. "You sit nearby, with a weapon, and keep your back to me."

"Of course, but then how do I know if you are safe?"

"I will sing."

"Excuse me lassie?"

"You heard me, I'll sing while I bathe. As long as I'm singing, I'm obviously fine. I'll warn you if I need to duck under."

"Sounds like a plan to me!"

Gloin settled in and Amayla took off her clothes and proceeding into the stream. The cool water felt magnificent! She then started to sing one of her favorite songs from her childhood, very enthusiastically and very off-key.

Gloin was shocked when he heard the first notes. "You alright there Lassie?" he asked grimacing.

"Just fine!" and she kept singing, even louder.

Suddenly, half the company came racing through the trees, weapons drawn.

Gloin immediately jumped up and drew his, "What's the matter?"

"Hey, get out of here!" Amayla screamed, diving under the water so only her head peeked out.

The dwarves all lowered their weapons. "We thought someone was hurt. We heard some strange noises," Thorin stated looking around.

Gloin lowered his voice and pointed behind him, "That's the lass, she's singing."

"That was singing?" asked Bofur stunned, "I thought an orc got her."

Kili and Fili burst out laughing and were immediately silenced by a smack from Dwalin.

"I heard that – now all of you GO AWAY!" Amayla screamed even louder.

All the dwarves stifled laughs and gave Gloin looks of sympathy as they walked back to camp.

Amayla picked up her singing from where she left off, but at a lower volume. Gloin sighed and put his fingers in his ears, blocking out some, but not all of the noise.

Amayla finished up and she and Gloin started back to the camp. "That bad huh?" she asked.

"Lassie, you're a fine warrior," Gloin answered putting an arm around her, "let's keep it at that." Amayla laughed. "My wife though, has the voice of an angel …." Gloin regaled Amayla as they walked back to camp.

When they arrived, everyone stopped talking and looked at Amayla, most smirking. "Not one word," she warned them all, "or you'll be needing to sleep with your hand on your beards!" That shut them all up.


	6. Chapter 6 - Trolls, Orcs, and Feelings

As the Company approached the Trollshaws, Thorin called up Amayla to discuss the plans with Dwalin and Gandalf. "I'm not comfortable, there seems to be something in the air," Thorin explained.

"We should make for Rivendell. We can rest, replenish our supplies, and get information that may be vital to completing our task!" Gandalf argued.

"I have said no to that before Wizard. We will not seek aid from any elves!"

Gandalf muttered something under his breath and turned his horse to the back of the line.

When they made camp, Thorin ordered everyone to be on alert. No one was to go off on their own. And he ordered Amayla to do the look-about with Bilbo. There was an excellent tree that had a wonderful view that would be perfect for a look-about except that the lowest branches were too high to reach even with a boost.

"We need a ladder," groused Bilbo.

"We'll have to make one," replied Amayla.

"Make a ladder, and just how to you suggest we do that? By the time we make one, it'll be dark."

"Not a wooden ladder," laughed Amayla, "a dwarven ladder. Call the lads over."

Bilbo trotted off and came back not only with Fili and Kili, but Dwalin too as he did not trust what might be happening. Amayla laid out her plans for the group. "Kili you lean against the trunk and let Fili climb on your shoulders, then Bilbo and I will climb up on you guys. I think we can reach the lowest branch from there. I'll go first to help Bilbo up if he can't reach. Understand?"

"Do you really think this a good idea?" asked Dwalin frowning.

"No worries Dwalin. It'll be fine," assured Amayla while patting his arm.

Kili took his position against the tree and braced himself as Fili climbed on his shoulders. "Why am I on the bottom?" he grunted as his brother positioned himself.

"I'm set," shouted down Fili.

Amayla walked over to Kili and put her hands on his shoulder avoiding Fili's feet. "Wait a minute lass, no need to be climbing on Kili, I'll give you a boost," Dwalin stated, grabbing Amayla by her hips and lifting her up.

"Awe Dwalin, you're taking the fun out of this," whined Kili earning him a growl from Dwalin.

Fili grabbed Amayla's arms and hoisted her up, moving his arms to her waist to steady her. He glanced down to see Dwalin frowning at him and immediately let go. Amayla told Fili to put his hands together so she could step up on his shoulders. From there she easily reached a branch and pulled herself up. "I'm good. Come on up Bilbo!" she shouted down.

Bilbo started climbing up Kili first. "Oy Dwalin, why aren't you given Bilbo a boost too?" complained Kili as Bilbo's groin smashed right into Kili's face. Dwalin only laughed. Fili grabbed Bilbo and pulled him up, noticing that Dwalin did not seem to care if he held on to Bilbo's waist. Fili moved to boost Bilbo up as he did Amayla, but Bilbo couldn't quite reach the branch. Amayla was forced to lay down on the branch to grab Bilbo's hand and lift him up.

"Be careful there, Lassie," Dwalin yelled.

"I've got him. We're good."

After reaching the top, Amayla and Bilbo looked around. "Do you notice the sounds Bilbo?" Amayla asked.

"Yes, there's not as much as usual. Do you think something is wrong?"

"I'm not certain, Thorin definitely thinks so, so look sharp."

They both began searching the horizon. "Over there," Bilbo nearly shouted, "I think I see a fire."

"Where?"

Bilbo aligned Amayla and pointed far in the distance. "Stay still and wait, you'll see a flicker."

Amayla waited for several minutes until she saw it, "Got it! Good eyes Bilbo! That certainly is suspicious. How far away would you guess?"

Bilbo scrunched up his nose, thinking "I would venture to say 20 miles, give or take a few."

"Let's get down and tell Thorin."

The way down went easy until they reached the bottom branch once again. Fili, Kili, and Dwalin were still at the bottom looking up at them.

"Just jump," suggested Fili. "We'll catch you!"

Even in the fading light, Amayla could see Bilbo blanch at that suggestion. "I'll hold on to your arms and lower you Bilbo. I may have to drop you, but this way, it will be a shorter fall. And I'm sure Fili will catch you."

Bilbo climbed a way out on the branch, and Amayla laid next to him, anchoring her legs around the branch. They locked their hands on each other's wrists and Amayla slowly lowered Bilbo down until he was free from the branch. "Ready Fili? Here he comes!" With that, she let go of Bilbo and watched as he landed neatly in Fili's arms like a bride crossing the threshold.

Kili then stepped up shouting, "I'll catch you Amayla," only to find himself being pushed out of the way by Dwalin. "I don't think so Laddie."

As Dwalin moved into position, they all heard a sickening crack. The tree branch snapped away from the trunk and Amayla heard herself scream as she plummeted towards the hard earth. Kili knew that Dwalin was quick, but he was shocked to see how fast the big dwarf dove towards Amayla. He managed to get his arms underneath her and roll her onto his chest right before she would have hit the ground.

They laid still for a few moments, Dwalins holding her tight and Amayla resting her head on his chest. She could hear his heart pounding as fast as her own. "Are ye alright lassie?" Dwalin whispered as he moved his hands to her face, raising it so he could look into her eyes. Still in shock, Amayla couldn't answer.

"Amayla, say something, please lass. Are you hurt?"

Finally finding her voice, Amayla responded softly, "No…I'm fine….I think…. Just a little…. shaky.

"Good," Dwalin smiled at her, "I wouldn't have wanted you to get hurt." He rubbed her cheek gently, not wanting to stop holding her face.

"Thank you," she whispered back smiling.

They sat up as Fili, Kili, and Bilbo came rushing up yelling Amayla's name.

"I'm fine, fine. Nothings broken, don't even think I'm bruised thanks to Dwalin here," Amayla assured them, waving off the help they offered. "Bilbo let's go report to Thorin. Dwalin you'll want to hear this too."

Amayla swayed slightly as she stood up and Dwalin's arms were on her shoulders in a flash. "Steady there, lassie," he moved his hands down to her arms, rubbing them gently. Amayla looked up at Dwalin shyly and gave him a small smile, only murmuring "Thank you." Dwalin led Amayla back to camp, his hand resting softly on her back, with Bilbo at their side.

Fili and Kili just stood back, mouths agape, elbowing each other. "Did you see that?" "Do you think it means what I think it means?" "Dwalin?" "and Amayla?" "Ten gold he asks to court her." "No, I bet she asks him." "You're on." The two bumped foreheads sealing the deal.

Back at camp, Thorin listened to what Bilbo and Amayla reported. "So you think that whatever is out there is at least a day away?" Thorin questioned Amayla. "That's what Bilbo said, yes."

"Fine, then we double the watch tonight. And we run patrols tomorrow while we travel."

The night passed without incident. The next morning, Thorin ordered Kili to patrol with Dwalin and Fili to patrol with Amayla, riding ahead of and to the sides of the company. Nobody came across anything of interest. Thorin called a halt when they came across the ruins of a farm. Gandalf and Thorin quarreled yet again resulting in Gandalf storming away.

Amayla and Dwalin were sitting quietly eating the stew Bofur had prepared that evening when Fili burst out of the trees yelling "Trolls!" They both jumped up, spilling their bowls, grabbing for their weapons. All in the company joined them, following Fili's lead. Amayla was expecting Thorin or Dwalin to announce a plan of attack and was more than disappointed when they simply charged straight in to attack the trolls. Even so, they were making serious progress against the three large monsters, until two of them held up Bilbo spread eagle between them threatening to rip off his arms. Thorin ordered the company to drop their weapons. Amayla was humiliated to find herself stuffed into a sack and thrown into a pile next to Fili and Bilbo. To her horror, half of the company including Dwalin, was tied to a spit that was slowing turning over a fire.

The trolls really were idiots because they didn't check Amayla for weapons when they put her in the sack. Although her hands were tied together, they weren't tied down and Amayla could easily reach one of her daggers in her boots.

"Bilbo, I can reach my knife, but I need some time to get through the ropes. We need to stall for time. Got any ideas?"

"Let me think about it."

"Think fast!"

Amayla cut the bonds around her ankle and was able to scoot closer to Fili.

Bilbo jumped up and started advising the trolls on the best way to cook dwarves. While not thrilled with the topic, Amayla had to admire Bilbo's ability to distract and stall the bumbling goliaths.

"Fili, do you have any of your knives on you?" Amayla whispered. Fili nodded yes. "Good, put your hands where I can cut off your ropes."

Amayla saw where Fili's hands were pressed against the sack. She sliced through her sack before working on cutting a slice next to Fili's hands without slicing him. When she succeeded, Fili stuck his hands through and easily cut his hands free. He quickly took the knife and cut Amayla's hands free too. "Stay inside your sack so the Trolls can't tell what we're doing and roll over and start freeing the others."

Amayla started to roll over to where Thorin was laying when one of the trolls grabbed Bomber, threatening to eat him raw. Bilbo started saying something about parasites, but Amayla wasn't exactly certain what he was talking about. She whispered to Thorin, "Bilbo is stalling while Fili and I cut you all out. Where are your hands?" Kili started yelling about not having parasites until Thorin kicked him. Amayla wasn't paying attention as she started to cut through Thorin's sack. _Why is Kili bragging about the size of his parasites?_ She had just gotten through Thorin's bindings when they all heard Gandalf's voice shout, "The dawn will take you all!" A cheer went up when the three trolls quickly turned to stone.

Fili and Amayla proceeded to cut free all the others on the ground while Gandalf put out the fire. Together they lifted the pole away from the fire and started to release everyone. Amayla went to Dwalin first making certain that he was alright. "Aye, except for a bruise in my back from Bofur, I'm fine lassie." Amayla smiled and brushed a tear from her eye as she turned to cut down Ori.

"I am not going in there!" Disgusted, Amayla stomped away from the Troll's cave. She sat down next to Fili, Kili, and Bilbo while they waited for the others to finish whatever they were doing in the revolting place. "Kili, why were you bragging about the size of your parasites to the trolls?" she asked.

Kili blushed and kicked at the dirt, "Didn't you hear what Bilbo was saying about us?"

"I was trying to stall for time," defended Bilbo.

"By telling them how to cook us and that we all had parasites?" Kili asked back.

"Is that what you were saying? I was too busy trying to cut us out of the sacks to pay attention. That's hysterical Bilbo! And job well done!" Amayla burst out laughing and gave Bilbo a big hug. Bilbo couldn't help blushing at her praise.

Gandalf approached the group and laid a small sword in the hobbit's lap. "Here Bilbo, this appears to be your size." Amayla watched Bilbo unsheathe the sword. Gandalf continued, "It is elvish made and will glow blue when orcs or goblins are nearby."

Concerned, Bilbo tried to refuse the weapon, but Gandalf assured him, "I hope you never have to use it, but if you do remember this, true courage is about knowing not when to take a life, but when to spare one."

Amayla patted Bilbo on the shoulder, "That's a beautiful weapon Bilbo. Looks like sparring practice is going to get restarted!"

"Ori, Nori – go get the ponies, let's get mounted up and move out," commanded Thorin.

Suddenly, they heard a long howl.

"Is that a wolf," asked Bilbo hopefully.

"Wolf? no that is not a wolf," Bofur answered, weapon raised.

"It's a warg," Amayla sprung to her feet unsheathing her sword and pushing Bilbo behind her.

Suddenly, a large dark warg leaped into the middle of the company. Amayla sliced its face while Thorin plunged his sword into its neck, killing it instantly. Another warg appeared behind Thorin ready to pounce, but Kili put an arrow in it and Dwalin took its head with one of its axes.

"Warg scouts," Thorin nearly spit out.

"That means there's an orc pack nearby," added Amayla. The company looked to Thorin for his decision.

"Mount up – we ride!"

"We can't, the ponies have bolted," shouted Ori.

"We must make for the hidden pass to Rivendell," insisted Gandalf, "It's our only chance."

Thorin glared at Gandalf until another warg howled in the distance.

"Lead the way wizard," Thorin sneared, obviously displeased with his choice.

"Everyone stay together and hurry," Gandalf shouted.

The group rushed through the forest only to stop short when they reached the open. Ahead lay a vast expanse of rolling hills and rock outcrops, offering very little cover.

"Where is this pass?" Thorin demanded, breathing hard.

"It is somewhere over there," Gandalf pointed with his staff in a general direction toward some rocks.

"There's the pack, to the north," Amayla pointed, frowning.

"It's going to be close!" Bofur whispered under his breath.

"Amayla, Kili, you take the rear, bows at the ready. Gandalf lead the way. Let's go!" Thorin shouted.

Amayla felt someone give her shoulder a squeeze as she sheathed her sword. She looked up to see Dwalin walk by, face firm, lips drawn in a tight line. He nodded his head briefly as he locked eyes with her before turning and trotting forward. She could only nod back.

The company took off at a full sprint knowing they would be spotted immediately. An orc horn confirmed it.

Bofur was right. It was very close. It didn't help that Gandalf didn't seem to know exactly where he was going. Kili and Amayla were able to shoot several of the lead wargs as they approached the company, but it wasn't enough. The pack quickly surrounded them. Thorin formed the company into a circle, with only Kili and Amayla out on point, trying to slay the closest orcs. Amayla heard Thorin order the company to stand their ground, and knew that they were in serious trouble. Suddenly Gandalf yelled, "This way you fools!" Amayla turned to see the company running and sliding behind a large rock, but she couldn't look for long as more orcs approached. After firing a few more arrows, she heard Thorin call for her and Kili.

"You go Kili, I'll cover you," she yelled to the dark-haired archer.

Kili didn't respond, and kept firing. Amayla was trying to hold down her panic as she noticed that she and Kili were both down to their last few arrows.

"KILI GO NOW!" Amayla tried again.

"ONE MORE," he yelled back, smiling.

"DAMMIT KILI MOVE! I HAVE YOU COVERED! GO!"

"KILI!" This time it was Thorin's voice yelling.

At his uncle's voice, Kili finally turned and ran. Amayla stood and waited a few moments to fire an arrow at the nearest orc after Kili passed her. She saw more orcs coming but had no choice but to run and try to make it to the rock. She saw Thorin standing, sword at the ready, yelling at her to hurry. She knew a warg was gaining on her and could hear its orc riding laughing in black speech. It was definitely going to be close. She watching Kili jump down what she could only guess was an opening in the rocks and followed suit. She felt, more than saw, Thorin jump down and slay the warg that was closing in on her right before she jumped into the opening. She fell down hard on her side as she landed on the unforgiving stone and heard a sickening crack. _Dammit, that was my bow!_

She landed unceremoniously on the ground and was immediately picked up by Dwalin who started looking her over. "Are you alright lassie?" he asked concern written all over his face. Amayla nodded while looking at her bow. Thorin landed smoothly behind her. Just then they heard a horn call different from the orc's. "Ah, that is an Elvish horn I believe," said Gandalf, "I would think we are quite safe now."

Amayla brushed off Dwalin's arms and marched over to Kili getting straight up in his face, "IF YOU EVER DISOBEY ME IN BATTLE AGAIN, I WILL SHAVE YOUR HEAD AND EVERY BIT OF YOUR MISERABLE BEARD, DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!"

Thorin stepped between the enraged dam and his nephew, "What happened out there?"

Amayla turned to Thorin, standing at attention, "You ordered us back. I yelled to Kili that I had him covered and that he should go. He didn't. I yelled again. He responded that he wanted to take down one more orc; mind you, it was an orc that was within my range. I yelled at him a third time to leave, but it was not until you yelled again that he finally went."

"Uncle, the orc was closer to me, I knew I could get it." Kili tried to defend himself.

Amayla turned back on Kili, "That is not the point. YOU WERE ORDERED TO LEAVE. You were faRther out. I was COVERING YOU! I couldn't leave until you were past ME! You waiting to get an orc that I could just as easily kill, WASTED TIME and PUT ME AND THORIN AT RISK! AND IT COST ME MY BOW!" She threw her broken bow at his feet.

Thorin frowned at his nephew. "Amayla is right, nephew. But now is not the time. We will discuss this further when the there is a moment. Right now we see where that path takes us. Bofur lead on."

"I'm sorry Amayla," Kili whispered, looking miserable and bending to pick up Amayla's bow.

"Leave it."

"I . . I . . " Kiliing stuttered, not knowing what to say.

"Thorin is right. We'll discuss this later. Just go," Amayla answered softly, a slight hitch in her voice.

Fili pushed his brother ahead following behind the others. Finally, it was just Amayla and Dwalin left. He put an arm around her shoulder and she rested her head against him. "My father gave me that bow when I turned 100," Amayla whispered, wiping tears from her eyes.

"I'm sorry lassie." And he led her away.


	7. Chapter 7 Welcome to Rivendell

**Posting two chapters today as I have many ready to go. Please make sure to check the order. Chapter titles should help.**

Meeting elves was an experience that Amayla had always looked forward to. Ardru had told her many tales of his dealing with elves before Smaug had come to Erebor. He had admired them then, holding many as friends. His attitude changed after Thrandruil turned them away, but he didn't install the deep hatred of elves into Amayla that seemed to inhabit the other members of the company. She even liked the food the elves served even though there was no meat, having often survived on berries, nuts, and whatever edible bits she could forage while patrolling. Amayla was just too tired and sad about her bow and Tigr to eat much. When Bofur started dancing on the table, she excused herself allowing Lord Elrond to assign her an escort to her room.

The room itself was very nice. There was a large bed with fluffy pillows and blankets, but it was the private bathroom that had Amayla entranced. She almost wept when she saw the large bathtub in the corner of the room.

"May I use it?" she asked almost reverently, running her hands over the sides.

The she-elf escorting her actually chuckled at Amayla's reaction, "Of course m'lady."

"Please, just call me Amayla, none of this m'lady stuff."

"Then you must call me Tialla. Here, let me show you how it works." Tialla demonstrated the working of the tub and explained that the pipes came from a hot spring far underground. "Would you like me to have your clothing laundered also, Amayla?" Tialla asked, "I'm sure I can find something that you could wear while its being done?"

"You would have something that would fit me?" Amayla asked skeptically.

"Well, we don't get many dwarves here. Truthfully, you are the first dwarrowdam that I have ever seen, but I think I can come up with something. Maybe a robe to start with. I'll be right back with one."

"That would be very nice. Thank you so much Tialla. I appreciate your kindness."

"It is my pleasure to make you most comfortable. Please don't hesitate to ask for anything." Tialla smiled and bowed before leaving.

True to her word, Tialla returned with a robe within minutes. "It belongs to the daughter of a friend," she explained. The length was just right, but the front barely overlapped. "I don't think any of her other clothes would be large enough for you," said Tialla looking over Amayla with a critical eye, "I'll look for some sort of tunic that we could belt up. And perhaps some trousers that we could roll up the bottoms."

"That sounds fine. Thank you. I am just going to go to sleep after this bath so there is no hurry."

"Very good. Just leave your dirty clothes next to the door and I'll take them to the laundry." Tialla bowed and left Amayla to her bath.

Amayla could not recall experiencing anything as luxurious as that bath. The oil that had been left for her smelled like pine and reminded her of Gorvuud. After washing her hair and scrubbing her body nearly raw, she emptied the tub and filled it a second time just for soaking. Sometime during her bath Tialla came in and took her soiled clothes and wished her a good night.

Amayla found herself drifting off when an insistent pounding on her bathroom door startled her back to reality. "Amaaaaayla! Are you in there?"

"Kili? Is that you?"

"Yes. Can I come in?"

"No. I'm not here."

That seemed to stump him into silence for a moment. "Yes you are. Can we talk please? I want to apologize; I don't want you to be mad at me."

"Kili, I'm not mad, but if you come in here, I swear to Mahal that I will never, ever forgive you."

"Why, what are you doing?"

"I'm taking a bath, and if you don't leave, I'm going to start singing."

"Ok, talk to you tomorrow. Bye!" Amayla chuckled as she heard Kili's rapid retreat out of her room, door slamming shut. It amused her so much that she decided to actually start singing, just not very loudly.

 _Ahhhh . . . floating in a cloud . . . . so soft . . . so peaceful . . . must be dreaming . . . so quiet . . . so quiet . . . not so quiet…_

"But we want to see her, we're her friends!"

"No, she's not awake yet."

"How is she not awake yet, the suns been up for hours!"

"I don't care, you're not going in!"

 _Who is that? It kind of sounds like Kili and maybe Fili, but there's a female voice too. Who is that? Ahhh, too soft, don't care._

"Pleeeeeaaaasssseeee?"

 _That is definitely Kili._

"Fine, I will peek and see if she is awake."

 _Guess I'm awake now._

The creaking of the door confirmed that somebody was coming into her room, causing Amayla to spring up in bed. "Who's there?"

"Excuse me Amayla, it is me, Tialla. I was just checking to see if you were awake yet. You have some visitors who are very anxious to see you."

"Let me guess, two young dwarfs; one blond, one brunette?"

"Yes, the brunette has been most relentless."

"Fili and Kili. You can let them in."

"But you're not dressed yet. I've brought in some items that might be able to wear. I am happy to assist you."

"Amaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyylllllllllllllaaaaaaaa!" Kili sounded pitiful.

"We can just let them in for a minute. I'll stay under the covers and then throw them out."

"As you wish." Tialla opened the door and Kili came falling in flat on his face.

Fili stepped on his brother as he walked in before flopping onto Amayla's bed. "Nice room. Much nicer than ours. We're sharing with the Ur brothers, and you know how Bombur snores."

Kili took a flying leap onto the bed to join them, nearly bouncing Amayla out from under the covers. "Nice bed! No wonder you haven't gotten up yet. Can we join sleep here tonight?"

"No!"

"Pllleeeeeaaaassseee?"

"You know those eyes don't work on me Kili," Amayla snapped.

"They worked on your elf-friend there," Fili whispered to Amayla, winking. Kili just grinned proudly, until a pillow whacked him on the head.

"What do you two want?"

"Nothing special," Fili shrugged.

"You woke me up for nothing special?!" Amayla hit Fili on the head with her other pillow.

"Oww! I was kidding! We have some good news. We overheard one of the elves talking about some ponies they had found roaming around near the hidden pass and they brought them in!"

"Really? Do you know which ones? Is Tigr one of them?"

"We haven't gone to see yet. We thought you'd like to come with us. So get dressed and we'll go. Hurry up!"

"I have some fruit here for you for breakfast and we can get you dressed quite quickly if these TWO would care to leave us in peace." Tialla said eyeing the princes.

"Out lads. I'll be ready in a jiffy," Amayla promised.

Amayla got up and took care of her morning routine in the bathroom and came out to see the clothing that Tialla had laid out for her, "Try the dark green leggings first."

Amayla put them on and they were fine in the waist but at least 8 inches too long.

"Let me just roll up the bottom a bit," Tialla fussed.

"Well they look fairly ridiculous but they work," Amayla sighed, "Now for the top."

"I'm hoping this will work as an undershirt," explained Tialla, "It's a elfing's shirt so it shouldn't be too long for you."

Amayla got the shirt over her head, but it was way too narrow through the chest. "Hmm, try this shirt. It's from my brother. It might work."

This time the plain white linen shirt fell over her chest fine, but the sleeves completely swallowed her hands. "I can fix that!" said Tialla as she grabbed a pair of shears out of a sewing basket she had brought along and proceeded to cut off the extra length.

"Hey, what's your brother going to say about this?" asked Amayla shocked at the she-elf's action.

"No worries. I made this one for him. I'll just make him another. He'll never know." Smiled Tialla. "Now if we just roll up the bottom of the sleeves, they'll fit fine."

Tialla took a step back, studying Amayla through squinty eyes. "Instead of a tunic, I think if we use the jerkin over top of the shirt, it will work." Tialla handed Amayla a light green jerkin with laces up the front and down the sides. Tialla pulled the laces on the front first, to make certain that Amayla was modestly covered. She had to leave large gaps in the side laces, but as she expected, it worked. "Well, nobody will mistake you for an elf, but I think you'll be comfortable until your clothes are finished. I talked to the laundry and they will be ready by dinner. Speaking of which, I'm told that dinner will be more formal this evening, do you have a dress you'd like to wear or should I try to find you something?"

"A dress? No, I didn't bring a dress for the journey. But I don't want to cause you any problems."

"I take it as a challenge!" Tialla smiled rubbing her hands together. "I'll find you something, and it will be beautiful!"

"Please don't go to any trouble! I can just wear my own clothes when they're clean."

"No, no. Really Amayla. It will be my pleasure, if you will allow me."

"Thank you. You are really too kind."

"Ammmaaaaaayyylllllaaaaaa!" came the familiar cry of Kili.

Amayla rolled her eyes and Tialla laughed.

Tialla gave the three dwarves directions to the stables, but before they made it, Thorin found them. "Kili, Amayla, we should talk now about yesterday. Fili you may join us."

Kili's expression changed immediately, but he kept his back straight as he followed Thorin into an empty room. It appeared to me some sort of art gallery as there were exquisite tapestries hanging on the walls and beautifully decorated vases lined up on tables.

Thorin faced Kili while Fili and Amayla stood on either side of him.

"Is what Amayla said yesterday true?"

"Yes, uncle"

"Dammit Kili, WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?"

"Uncle, I knew I could kill that last orc. I just wanted to put him down."

"You heard Amayla order you to leave didn't you?"

"Aye."

"Mahal," Thorin rubbed his beard, "I should have trained you better. Perhaps I shouldn't have ever brought you. You are so young."

"Uncle, please!" It was Fili who stood up for his brother. "He just made a mistake!"

"A mistake that could have cost Amayla her life as well as his own, Fili!" Thorin shouted to the blond.

Amayla was incredibly uncomfortable, standing and listening, but knowing not to speak.

After a few minutes of Thorin staring at Kili, he sighed heavily. "If I could, I would send you home Kili. Your mother is right; you are far too reckless! But I cannot afford to send anyone with you and I won't send you alone. But understand this, if you EVER disobey an order from Amayla, Dwalin, or me, it will mean your beard, such that it is." Both Kili and Fili released the breathes they'd both been holding.

"Amayla, what punishment would he receive if he were in Gorvuud?"

"Assuming that he was not kicked out of the garrison, he would be put on latrine duty, made to muck out the stalls, and have to do urine collection."

Both Fili and Kili blanched at the last one. Even Thorin looked confused.

Amayla chuckled at their expressions. "Urine collection is just what it sounds. You collect bear urine. But not just any bears; it must be from female bears who are in heat. Believe me, it's as bad as it sounds."

It was Thorin who finally asked, "Why?"

"Oh, we use it to make what we call a "bear bomb." It's good for distracting male bears when all else fails," Amayla stated rather matter of factly.

"Mahal Kee, that would be nasty!" whisperred Fili.

"Do I have to do that?" asked Kili, real fear in his voice.

"It's up to Amayla," stated Thorin.

Kili stood up straight and looked Amayla straight in the eyes. Amayla returned the stare for a minute and then smiled, "No, you don't have to, but mainly because I would have to teach you how and I don't want to do it. Besides, I don't even know if there are bears in these woods."

Thorin didn't let Kili off that easy. "You will have latrine duty once we resume our journey until I say otherwise. And you will replace Amayla's bow!"

Once they left Thorin behind, Amayla turned to Kili, "You made a good decision not making the puppy dog face at me Kili, because if you had, I would have made you do urine collection even if I had to do it with you!"


	8. Chapter 8 - Ponies and Proposals

With the directions from Tialla, it wasn't difficult for the three to make it to the stables. They immediately saw Myrtle and Minty in stalls and started looking for more of their ponies. Shortly thereafter, a dark haired elf dressed in riding clothes covered with light armor and carrying a large bow on his back and a tall man with shorter brown hair, dressed similarly came walking in leading six more of their ponies. Fili ran up and took Dolly, his mount, who whinnied in apparent happiness. Kili found his pony, Maisy, but Tigr was not among them.

"Are there any more?" Amayla asked the dark haired elf.

"My brother is bringing in three more. I take it they belong to you, mistress dwarf."

"To our company, yes," Amayla answered anxiously looking around him.

"That's only eleven," sighed Kili after putting Maisy in her stall.

Unable to wait any longer, Amayla finally ran out to see if Tigr was among the new arrivals. She was very confused as the elf she had just been talking to in the stables - same hair, same face, same clothing - appeared to be heading her way leading three more ponies. But again, she was disappointed not to see Tigr. "Can I help you with them?" she asked.

"Thank you, I take it they belong to you, mistress dwarf."

Amayla frowned in confusion as she claimed Bongo from the elf. "Yes . . . . to our company," was her hesitant reply.

She followed dark haired elf number two into the stables and put Bongo into a stall. Walking out, she spotted Fili and Kili further down the stable talking to the dark haired elf and man again. Completely confused, Amayla stood turning her head side to side trying to figure out what was going on. Finally, the man noticed her and started laughing. Taking pity on her, he approached the confused Dam, bowed crisply saying, "Strider at your service."

"Amayla at yours."

"Seeing double?" he asked smiling.

"I'm not certain, am I?"

Strider offered his arm and led her to the others. Dark haired elf number one bowed, "Elledan, son of Elrond."

"Amayla, heir of Ardru. PLEASE tell me you have a twin!"

Another voice came from behind her, "Elrohir, son of Elrond, at your service."

Amayla turned to see dark haired elf number two bowing to her, grinning ear to pointed ear. "Thank Mahal, I am NOT going crazy! Amayla, daughter of Erebor."

After all the introductions were made and ponies stabled, Amayla approached the twins and Strider, "Do you think any more patrols might bring in more ponies today?" The concern in her voice was obvious.

"I do not believe so m'lady," Strider was the first to answer, "But patrols will go out again tomorrow morning."

"May I go with them? Please! My pony hasn't been found and he is most dear to me. I could ride one of our ponies. Believe me, I am quite experienced in patrolling for orcs, I've been doing it all my life." She looked at all three with her most pleading face. _Kili is going to give me crap for this!_ Sure enough, when she peaked at him, he was smirking at her.

The two elves and man were discussing her request, but in elvish, so she couldn't tell how the conversation was going.

Finally, Elrohir, aka dark haired elf number two, spoke up, "Can you ride a horse?"

Amayla looked crestfallen to have to admit that she had never ridden a horse, "But I can try. It can't be much different than a pony."

The three began speaking among themselves again until finally Strider told her, "We must speak to our father. We will leave it to Lord Elrond to decide. Will you accompany us?"

"Yes, thank you!" Amayla was almost bouncing with excitement.

As they all started walking, Fili came up behind Amayla and whispered in her ear, "Do you think Thorin would allow you to patrol with elves?"

"Shhhhh, I'll deal with Thorin after Lord Elrond."

"Good luck with that."

Kili then whispered in the other ear, "Not bad with the eyes there, but you could use some work. I'm happy to give you some lessons!"

He was rewarded with a swift elbow to his gut for his very kind offer.

Elledan started asking Amayla questions as she struggled to keep up with their long strides. "So how is it that you have patrolled against orcs all your life?"

"I come from an area of the Blue Mountains call Gorvuud. I grew up in the garrison there. It was our duty to protect our people from orc attacks. To get to the mountains, they had to come through our forest first. And they didn't survive if they tried."

"And your weapon of choice?"

"I prefer the sword, but am proficient in the bow and battle ax. I also carry throwing axes and daggers of course. My least preferred weapon would be the mattock, but I can wield one if necessary."

"Have you ever fought mounted?" asked Elrohir.

"No, I cannot say that I have. Gorvuud is heavily forested. We patrol on foot. If we have to travel distances, we would use ponies to get us there, but then we would dismount before continuing. It is much easier to track on foot. And I am an excellent tracker."

Elrohir smiled at Amayla's last statement, "You love your mount very much, don't you?"

"Aye, I raised him from a colt. I saw him the day he was born. It was love at first sight."

"I will try my best on your behalf."

"Thank you."

They eventually found Lord Elrond in his council chambers with Gandalf, Thorin, Balin, Dwalin and Lindir. Elrond introduced his sons to Thorin and proceeded to ask why the group was there.

Elrohir spoke first, "My lord, the dwarrowdam Amalya has asked if she could go on the Western patrol tomorrow. We have found many of the company's ponies, but not hers or several others."

Elrond looked surprised and turned to Amayla, "You wish to ride with the patrol?"

"Yes, m'lord, with Thorin's permission also." Amayla turned to Thorin who was standing with arms crossed, frowning.

"Please uncle, you know how much Tigr means to her." This time Kili turned on his puppy dog face on to Thorin.

"She is most capable," added Gandalf.

Thorin turned to Elrond, "It is your decision to make. She has my permission."

Elrond nodded to Thorin before turning to Amayla, "You are experienced patrolling for orcs?"

"Aye m'lord. I am a captain of the Gorvuud garrison, of Ered Luin. I was trained by my adoptive father, Ardru, general to Thror. I am very experienced."

"General Ardru is your father?"

"Yes m'lord, my adopted father. I was orphaned when Smaug attacked."

"I am acquainted with Ardru. We met one time in Mirkwood. Is he well?"

At that, Amayla smiled broadly, "Yes m'lord. Although age is catching up with him, he is still well."

"Do you ride Amayla?"

"I ride ponies, m'lord, but I have never ridden a horse."

"She could ride with me," offered Strider.

"I don't think so!" came a growl out of Dwalin.

All eyes turned to Dwalin, with Thorin looking especially surprised. Balin spoke up quickly, "Brother, it is not really your decision."

"She should not be sharing a ride with some man!" shouted Dwalin eyeing Strider threateningly.

"I don't see how this is any of your business Dwalin! It is MY pony that is missing!" Amayla growled back.

Thorin put an arm out to stop Dwalin from advancing and gave him a look to stand down.

Elrond broke the silence, "If my sons can make the necessary arrangements to carry Amayla on a horse, I see no reason why she should not join the patrol. In fact, I am pleased to see the three races working together."

"Thank you m'lord Elrond, Thorin." Amayla bowed politely, her smile fading when she saw Dwalin's face.

Once they left, Amayla had to admit to the twins and man that she needed a new bow. "Mine got broken during the orc attack," she said looking sideways at Kili. He had the good grace to mouth to her that he was sorry.

"I'm sure we can find something in the armory," replied Strider, leading the way.

However, finding a bow for the much shorter dwarf was far harder than expected. Finally, Strider said he had an idea, that they should wait right there, and he would be back. While he was gone, Fili, Elrohir, Elledan, and Amayla started a knife throwing contest, with Fili very proudly equal to the twins.

Strider finally came back with a beautifully carved small elvish bow which he presented to Amayla. She picked it up almost gingerly. The size seemed perfect. It was lighter weight than a dwarvish bow would be, but it still felt right in her hands. Kili came over to admire it also. It had obviously been recently strung, and Amayla looked at Strider questioningly.

"I restrung it quickly before I brought it here. It hasn't been used in about 30 years."

"Where did it come from?"

"I made it when I was a youth."

"It is beautiful."

Amayla notched an arrow and let it fly. While not a bulls-eye, it was close. "I could get use to this," she said smiling. She tried another arrow, getting it even closer to the center. She smiled even bigger.

"You like it then?" Strider asked.

"Yes, very much." She answered.

"Then I give it you as a gift. It is yours."

Amayla, Fili, and Kili all froze and exchanged looks of horror between each other.

The twins and Strider exchanged looks of confusion.

Amayla spoke first, choosing her words carefully, "Strider, are you married?"

He chuckled, and said "no."

Fili and Kili looked even more horrified.

Amayla continued, "Ummm, Strider, I'm going to assume that you are not well acquainted with Dwarven customs are you?"

"No Amayla, I'm not. Have I done something to insult you? For I assure you, none was intended."

"No, you did not insult me. In fact, I would call it a compliment, but I don't think you intended that either."

Strider looked even more concerned.

Amayla calmly explained, "To Dwarves, a handmade gift such as this, from a single male to a single female, would be considered an offering of courtship, essentially you are proposing marriage."

Strider's face went pale. Elohir and Elladan broke into laughter and rushed up to their brother offering their congratulations to the stricken man.

"Wait a second!" Amayla interrupted, also smiling, "I did NOT accept they gift - yet."

"Oh no, don't break his heart!" Elledan cried out, while still laughing.

"What happens if he takes it back?" asked Elrohir.

Fili and Kili looked appropriately appalled. Fili spoke up, "That would be about the biggest insult you could give a dam. We would be forced to ask for retribution." They both moved to stand next to Amayla assuming their most fierce protective stance.

Strider looked to both his brothers, unable to speak. "Don't look to us brother. I doubt that father would want you to create a diplomatic crisis by insulting her," Elrohir stated shrugging his shoulders.

Amayla made a big show of slowly looking over the bow, then looking over Strider. "It is a VERY nice bow, so I am tempted. . . ."

Strider stood tall, ready to take whatever Amayla was going to give him.

"But . . . you are a little young for me, so I'm afraid I have to turn down the gift. No hard feelings I hope?" And she started to laugh.

Strider slouched visibly, but joined in the laughter that broke out all around him.

"Well, I for one am terribly disappointed that we're not going to have a wedding," groused Elledan.

"I think our sister might be a bit relieved," Elrohir added, nudging Strider.

"And I think I know a certain dwarf who might be also," Kili whispered to Fili, causing them both to smirk.

"Does this mean that you don't want the bow?" questioned Strider.

"No, I do, I really do. You just can't gift it to me."

"But Kili can buy it from him," suggested Fili, finally stopping laughing. "Uncle told him that he was supposed to replace her bow."

"That seems reasonable," agreed Elrohir.

"Yes, would you sell it to me?" asked Kili.

"As much as this really means too much to me to put a price on in it, it would seem to be the best way out of the situation. So yes, I will sell it to you."

"How much?" asked Kili.

"One single gold coin."

"That's it? It's worth far more than that," questioned Kili.

"It's priceless to me, so I will not ask for anymore."

Kili reached into a pocket, pulled out a coin and gave it to Strider. Strider gave Kili the bow and he gave the bow to Amayla.

"Thank you Strider. I will treasure it," said Amayla sincerely.

Elledan then questioned out loud, "Is it okay for Kili to give Amayla the bow? Are they getting married now?"

"No, because Kili didn't make it. Plus, he was ordered to replace it. He's not doing it of his own free will so it's not considered a courting gift," Fili assured him.

"Well you've got the bow, now how about some arrows? Are we off to the fletcher?" asked Strider.

"You read my mind!" smiled Amalya. "Come on Kili, you need new arrows too."

"Can we eat some lunch first?" grumbled Kili.

"Good idea!" responded Elrohir, slapping Kili on the back. "This way!"

The six new friends made their way to a dining hall and followed it up spending most of the afternoon making new arrows until Tialla tracked down Amayla, demanding that she return to her room to start getting ready for dinner.

 **Guest Reviews**

 **ThatOtherWriterGirl** : Thanks for the reviews. It is so wonderful to get feedback! As you can tell by now, it's definitely Dwalin and Amayla. Fili and Kili are too young for her, but yes - having her kiss both of them and rejecting them would have been great! You'll have to wait an extra chapter to see Amayla in her dress, but Dwalin's reaction could be problematic. As to collecting urine - I'm not experienced in the practice thankfully! My idea is that the dwarfs are good bear trackers and know their routines, and when the time is right, they collect the dirt or bark that has been pee'd on and use that. Like Fili said - nasty! I got the idea from Jurassic Park 3 and from sites that sell predator urine to keep deer away. I don't think even Mike Rowe wants that dirty job!


	9. Chapter 9 - Not Quite Cinderella

When they returned to her room, Amayla saw the exquisite light purple dress that Tialla had laid out on her bed. It was very simple, scoop neck and short, loose, fluttering sleeves. It appeared that the length was short enough to fit her. There was also a corset lying next to it as well as a pair of silver slippers on the floor. "It is beautiful," Amayla whispered in awe. How did you manage this?"

Tialla smiled in appreciation, "I'm pleased you like it. But you need to take a quick bath before you put it on."

Amayla hastily stripped and jumped into the warm bath that Tialla had already drawn. She washed her hair and body quickly and hopped out to start drying off. "I'm out," she shouted to Tialla.

"Well that was a quick bath! Good, now we can start on your hair," she said grabbing a brush. Tialla toweled and brushed Amayla's hair while she sat quietly in a robe. She started braiding and twisting it up into an elaborate half-up, half-down style. "There, all set, I want to emphasize your lovely neck and I think this does it. Now into the undergarments."

Tialla helped Amayla into the corset which was shaped differently than what Amayla was used to. Usually her corset held her breasts down and tight, but this corset pushed her breasts up and out. "Hmmmm," frowned Tialla, "you are a little bit larger on top than I thought. Let's put the dress on and see."

They slipped the dress carefully over her head and let it slide down her arms. When it came to her breasts, they had to tug it slight to get it down, but once it did, the dress hung perfectly. It came in slightly at the waist flaring at the hips to hang full to the floor. The length was perfect. While Tialla was lacing up the back, Amayla asked, "How did you manage such a perfect fit without measuring me?"

"Easy, I just measured your clothes as they were hanging out to dry," answered beaming proudly.

Finally, Tialla let Amayla look at herself in a mirror. Amayla barely recognized herself. "You look beautiful," Tialla whispered. Amayla tugged on the dress across her chest, "Is it too tight? Or too low?"

"No, it is perfect. It shows you off perfectly. Do not be ashamed of your body."

"I've never worn anything like this before. You can see my cleavage!"

"There is no reason you should not. You are female and I think it's nice to flaunt what we have every now and then, it keeps the males on their toes." She winked. "Who is escorting you to dinner?" Tialla asked.

"Ummm nobody. I was just going to walk by myself."

"You most certainly will not. I will go with you." Tialla insisted.

When they arrived neared the dining room, they ran into Strider. "M'lord, would you escort mistress Amayla into dinner please?"

"Of course, it would be my privilege."

Tialla gave Amayla's hand a squeeze, "Have a wonderful time, my dear." And she left.

"You look lovely, Amayla," Strider stated.

"Thank you, but I feel a little ridiculous. I'm a warrior. I never dress like this!"

"Who says that a warrior cannot wear a dress sometimes?" He smiled at her as they entered the room.

The dinner was set up outdoors as it was a warm evening. The sun had recently set leaving streaks of red and purple filling the sky. The early evening stars were just beginning to shine next to the thinnest sliver of new moon.

Strider left Amayla off with Fili, Kili, and Bofur before seeking his father. Kili's eyes grew big as he stared at Amayla in her dress. Fili politely complimented her while Kili just stared at her breasts. "Wow Amayla, have you always had those?" Kili asked waving his hand in the direction of her cleavage, "OWWW"

Bofur smacked him upside his head, "Lad, you can't be saying stuff like that!"

"I saw you looking too Bofur!" Kili accused the hatted dwarf while rubbing his sore head.

"Well it's okay to look but you're not supposed to stare and you DEFINITELY can't point it out lad!"

Amayla stepped between them, "Thank you Bofur, I think. It is nice to see all of you all cleaned up."

The three exchanged evil smiles.

"Ok, what's the story. What did you guys do?" Amayla groaned.

Fili snickered, "We just bathed."

Kili continued, "Yeah, we all just bathed. . . outside . . . "

"Oh no," Amayla squeezed her eyes in fear.

"In one of those fancy baths these elves have," Fili added.

"With the statues in them!" finished Bofur as the three of them burst out laughing.

"Who is all?" demanded Amayla.

"The company, minus you of course, Bilbo and Thorin."

"The whole company bathed outside in a fountain? Please tell me you left SOME clothes on!" Amayla moaned in despair.

"Not a stitch! Thorin told us to clean up for dinner, so we did!" choked out Kili through the laughter.

"Did anybody see you?"

"Sure did! We gave a few elves some sights that they won't soon forget! Didn't we lads?" Bofur nudged Kili.

"Oh Mahal! I am walking away from you three right now! Please try to behave yourselves tonight!" Amayla scolded.

She walked over to where Oin and Gloin were talking with Bifur and Bombur. They stopped talking immediately and began showering Amayla with compliments. Gloin topped all of them by saying, "Amayla, you are undoubtedly the second most beautiful dam in all of Arda! I must introduce you to my wee lad Gimli."

Laughing, Amayla responded, hand on her heart, "Gloin, that is probably the nicest compliment I will ever receive! But don't you think I'm a little old for Gimli? He's younger than Kili, right?"

"Aye he is. But he's very mature for his age and takes after me!" he responded, puffing out his chest and stroking his beard.

Amayla could only shake her head in amusement. Changing the subject, she asked, "Do any of you know how long we are staying in here in Rivendell?"

"Aye, Balin said we were staying at least three more nights. Said something about waiting for the crescent moon," replied Bombur. "Not sure what we're going to do the next few days, especially with no real food to eat."

"Awww poor Bombur," Amayla gave him squeeze, "You could always spar with me!"

Bombur just growled at Amayla.

During their discussion, Thorin, Balin, Dwalin, and Bilbo walked into the room. Dwalin spotted her immediately, laughing with Bombur. _Mahal, what is she wearing? . . . Where'd she get that dress?. . . Why is it so tight across her chest? . . . Where did those luscious breasts come from?. . . . . Shite – she should not be wearing such a dress . . . She should have a coat on over her. . . Anyone could see down her dress, especially these blasted tall elves. . . But, she does look bonnie in it. . . . And with her hair like that, I would have easy access to her neck, that lovely neck. . . I can imagine kissing that neck, starting behind her ear, then moving to around to the hollow in her throat and going down, lower, to the crease between her breasts … that dress would need to go. . . . I bet that it would be easy to slide off her shoulders. . . . a simple little push and it would fall to the floor . . ._

"Brother? Are you listening?"

"What?" Dwalin grumbled back to Balin.

"I said, did you see Amayla in her dress?"

"Aye, I see it. She should have a coat on over it. It's not proper."

"Now brother. Don't be so stuffy. She looks quite lovely."

Bilbo agreed heartily, "Who knew she was so beautiful?"

Dwalin just crossed his arms and frowned at him.

Noticing that the four had walked in, Amayla waved from across the room. All the compliments she had received gave her the confidence to hold her head up and stride right up to the only being whose opinion she really cared about. Thorin spoke first telling her she looked lovely. Balin followed. When Dwalin said nothing, his brother prompted him, "Dwalin, doesn't Amayla look nice tonight?"

Unfortunately, Dwalin's mind was not functioning properly, completely overloaded with thoughts that he did not want to say out loud. "Aren't you going to be cold in that?" was all the came out.

Amayla was shocked to her core. Every muscle in her body clenched. Her eyes bore into him, not blinking. Nobody moved for a second, until Amayla finally spat out, "No, I won't be." She turned to the hobbit who couldn't believe what Dwalin had just said, "Bilbo, would you like to meet Lord Elrond's sons?" She grabbed him fiercely by the hand, and nearly dragged him away.

Amayla made the necessary introductions and Bilbo and the elves started some lively discussions about life in the Shire. Amayla smiled politely but kept fairly quiet. _Why should I care so much about what he thinks . . . It's not as if he has pledged himself to me . . . he's never said anything even remotely romantic . . . reclaiming Erebor is all that matters . . . Stop thinking about it. . . ._

"Amayla?"

"I'm sorry, what did you say Bilbo?"

"Dinner is ready; shall we sit?"

Amayla took a seat between Bilbo and Strider. Lord Elrond stood at the head of the table next to Thorin and Gandalf. He raised a wine glass and made a toast, "To our guests, may the road ahead be safe and smooth and may all find themselves safely home."

"Here, Here!" All raised their glasses and took a drink of an excellent vintage wine.

"Do you like the wine?" asked Strider.

"Yes, very much, but I don't want to have more than one glass so I will be clear-headed tomorrow."

"I am hopeful that we will be successful and find your mount."

"Thank you."

Elrond clinked his wine glass to make another announcement, "I realize that we elves do not eat as much meat as you dwarves, so I had the cooks fix something that would be palatable to both races." As he spoke, servants carrying large covered platters set them down along the table. At Elrond's nod, they lifted the covers to reveal large, whole fishes, dressed and spiced. Most around the table "ohh'd" and "ahh'd" over the beautiful dishes. Amayla slumped in her seat. _Mahal, could this night get any worse?_

Amayla made it through dinner, picking at the fish and enjoying many of the vegetable dishes the elves served. She listened to Bilbo tell more stories to the elves as they all seemed eager to learn everything about hobbits. Bilbo was thrilled to be the center of attention. It pleased Amayla to see Bilbo so animated and proud, and allowed her to fade into the background, only needing to smile at appropriate times. She managed to sneak a few peaks at Dwalin who seemed happily consuming copious amounts of fish while engaged with other members of the company.

When she finally thought that she could leave without seeming rude, she stood to say good-night, explaining that she wanted to be fresh for the morning patrol. She was surprised when it was Balin who stood and said that he would escort her to her room. She graciously accepted his arm, but as they left the others behind she couldn't help telling Balin that she was perfectly capable of walking to her room on her own.

"Oh course you are Lassie, but it's not often that an old dwarrow like me has the opportunity to have such a beautiful, young dam on his arm."

Amayla smiled and held the the white-haired dwarf's arm a little tighter as they made their way through Rivendell.

"Amayla, I feel I should apologize for my brother. He is not the most gallant of dwarves."

Amayla chuckled at Balin's word choice, "Gallant? No, I do not not imagine that is a word that is used to describe Dwalin very often. But I don't see why it is your job to make apologies for him. He only said what he thought."

"No lassie, he often says things without thinking, and that is why I often have to apologize for him."

Amayla couldn't speak as her throat started to constrict and her eyes began to fill with tears. Luckily, they reached her door before any spilled over. She whispered good-night to Balin and quickly closed the door behind. Tialla had left her now freshly laundered clothes on a table for her. Amayla made quick work of her laces and let the dress fall to the floor. Part of Amayla wanted to rip the dress to pieces but her more rationale side did not want to hurt Tialla who had gone to so much trouble to create the beautiful garment. In the end, she draped the gown over a chair, hurried into a sleep shirt, and sank into the blissfully welcoming bed. Enveloped in softness, her anxious mind succumbed to the comfort around her, and she fell asleep mercifully quickly.

 **Guest Review**

 **TOWG:** Glad you enjoyed the twins. I struggled with what to call Strider – he has too many names! I think I changed it three times. Thank goodness for "find and replace"! And thanks for the remarks about Dwalin's reaction to the proposal. I made a quick change to a forthcoming chapter to account for that. Hope you liked her in her dress. There's something special about it that plays a small part WAY into the future story.


	10. Chapter 10: Ponies found, Bear Lost

Tialla gently shook Amayla awake just as the first rays of the sun appeared over the horizon. "Good morning Mistress Amayla, I have some food ready for you so you can go down to the stables right away," the elf happily chirped. "Did you have a good time last night?"

"Just about everyone loved the dress," Amayla stretched as she spoke.

"Just about?" Tialla questioned, eyes furrowed.

"Nevermind, it was a lovely evening. Thank you again for all your troubles," Amayla smiled. "And thank you for this breakfast. I do want to get the stables as soon as possible."

Amayla made her way to her bathroom, finished her ablutions quickly, and dressed in her freshly cleaned clothes. Pausing but a moment to eat some grapes and a delicious raisin scone, she grabbed some weapons and was out the door in a flash.

Elledan, Elrohir, and Strider were already in the stables pulling out their horses when Amayla arrived. "Good morning, I hope I'm not late," she greeted brightly.

"We haven't been here but a few minutes ourselves, Amayla. We haven't yet decided what mount you should try . . ." started Elrohir.

"I was thinking about that – Elrohir?" The elf smiled and nodded. "I think it would be best if I rode behind one of you rather than wasting time trying to learn to ride myself. I don't want to slow down the patrol at all. Also, when we find Tigr, I'll just ride him back!" Amayla stated firmly.

Elrohir's face fell slightly, "That makes sense, but I was hoping to be able to try to see if you could ride a horse."

Amayla smiled in response, "I would like that also. And after Tigr is safely in the stable, we can try."

"So you're with me then?" asked Strider, "or is your dwarven guard going to take off my head?"

Amayla shook her head in disgust. "He can rot in a troll cave for all I care!"

The three shot smirks between them.

"I didn't bring my new bow yet as I don't think I'm ready for shooting while mounted yet, but I have my sword and dagger and some throwing axes if necessary. Are we ready?"

Strider mounted first, with Elledan and Elrohir ready to assist Amayla. Elrohir helped keep Strider's horse still, while Elledan boosted Amayla up with his hands. Strider grabbed an arm and Amayla stepped up and threw her leg over the back of the saddle. It was a tight fit as Amayla wrapped her arms around Strider and grabbed his belt. Her legs managed to reach about half way down the horse's belly, so she could use them to keep her steady. She couldn't help but think of what Dwalin would say about how intimately she was positioned behind Strider. _Screw him!_

"Are you okay back there?" Strider asked.

"Yes, it's not bad for me. Are you okay?"

"I'm good. I'll take it slowly at first, just let me know if you need me to slow down."

Elrohir and Elledan mounted up and led them out to where the rest of the patrol, six other mounted elves, were waiting. They all moved out at a walk and it took Amayla only a short time to relax into the gait, as it was not much different than riding Tigr. When they moved into a trot, Amayla found herself holding on a little tighter to Strider's belt, but was still comfortable.

"You doing alright?" Strider asked after a while.

"Yes! I'm enjoying this. You get quite the view from up here!"

"We're heading to that forested area ahead. It's probably two miles or so away. That's where the other ponies were found."

"When we get there, I'd like to get down and look for tracks."

Strider nodded in agreement.

When they reached the forest, they walked the horses into the forest for a few meters before dismounting. Amayla walked a way off by herself and gave a loud whistle in three short bursts. She waited for a moment and then continued walking. Strider, Elledan, and several Elven guards joined her. They all looked around for tracks but could find none.

"Where's the nearest water source?" Amayla asked.

Elledan pointed and they headed off in that direction. Two elves stayed back with the horses. They all kept checking for tracks or any signs of the ponies along the way. It was finally at a small stream that Amayla found the first tracks. Strider cautioned her that it could have been from the ponies they found yesterday, but she didn't lose hope. Amayla whistled again, but still no Tigr.

"We'll split up. Elrohir and I will take some guards and go one way, you and Strider go the other. We meet back here in two hours. Which way do you want to go Amayla, upstream or downstream?" Elledan asked.

Amayla looked around. "Our garrison's stable was upstream from the forest. I'll go up."

After walking for nearly an hour, Amayla found more tracks. She whistled again and waited. Growing frustrated and a little scared, she whistled again and again. Strider put his hand on her shoulder when they heard a rustling. Turning to the sound, Amayla burst into tears as she saw her beloved pony coming trotting out of the trees, trailed by three mares. "Tigr!" Amayla ran to him and threw her arms around his neck, whispering words of love and scratching his ears. Tigr responded with a loud whinny and tossed his head. Strider and the guards gathered the reins of the other three ponies and began to check them over. Amayla did the same to Tigr was as relieved to see that he seemed to not have suffered any injuries.

They walked back downstream to meet up with the twins and the rest of the patrol. Amayla's walk was much lighter and brisker as she led her pony. She was smiling and talking to Tigr, constantly patting the pony. Strider couldn't help but chuckle at her, "He seems as happy to see you as you to see him."

"I am beyond relieved. I was imagining some horrible things with him out here all alone. Poor boy."

"He wasn't alone, and looking at the way the mares are following him, I don't think anything horrible happened. In fact, I'm thinking that he might have been having a very good time! I wouldn't be surprised if there were some chestnut foals born in the spring." Strider winker at Amayla.

"Tigr!" The pony tossed his head, seemingly verifying everything Strider had said.

Both parties met up at about the same time. Elledan and Elohir rushed up to greet Amayla and meet her pony. Amayla glowed with happiness as she showed off Tigr to the elves and started back to where the horses were left. All joy left her though as they approached the two guards who had been left behind. Amayla's keen eye spotted it immediately, a large lump of dark fur at the bottom of a tree. Her heart fell and for a moment she couldn't breathe. _Mahal, no! Don't let that be what I think it is!_ She dropped Tigr's reins and ran forward. "NO, NO, NO!" was all she could scream. The two guards moved away from her as she fell to the ground to cradle the head of the bear. "WHAT HAPPENED? WHY DID YOU KILL HIM?"

The guards looked to Elledan for guidance. "Answer her, why did you kill it?"

"We were up in a tree keeping watch when the bear came out from the trees. It stopped at the bottom of the tree we were in and stood up like it was going to climb up. So we shot him."

"That's it? That's all he was doing? He was sniffing you; he was curious! And you KILLED HIM? There was no reason it. YOU ARE MURDERERS!" Amayla sprang forward and since she was too short to punch either guard in the face, she came up between the first's legs and slammed her fist into his groin. When the elf doubled over in pain, she followed with a punch straight at his nose. The sickening sound of the cartilage breaking gave Amayla a small measure of satisfaction. She turned to the second elf who rapidly ducked behind the tree.

Strider grabbed Amayla from behind, wrapping his arms around her and lifting her up off the ground. She kicked back at him, her armored boots slamming into his shin causing him to drop her. She rolled over closer to the tree, jumping to her feet to go after the second guard. He jumped up, catching hold of a branch and pulled himself up the tree. Unfortunately for Amayla, she was too short to reach the lowest branch, instead settling for a string of curses in Khuzdul that would have made Bofur blush.

Meanwhile, Strider managed to hobble over to Amayla and stood next to her. She eyed him warily but he held his arms up in peace. "I'm not going to touch you again, but would you please tell us what is going on?"

Amayla turned to Strider and looked at him as if he was completely daft, "They killed a bear!" When Strider didn't register understanding, she turned to all the elves and was displeased to see similar looks of confusion.

She sighed in frustration, "There was no reason for it! Look at him, he was a yearling. He was just curious. All they had to do was to yell at him and he would have left!"

Strider responded, "Amayla you must calm down. The guards were just doing their jobs."

"Their jobs do not include killing innocent bears! I do not understand why you are all being so calm about this! Do you not care that bears protect you against orcs? Are you that ignorant or simply foolish?"

Elleden stepped forward, "There is no prohibition against killing bears when necessary."

"I guarantee you it wasn't necessary!" Tears were now streaming down Amayla's face.

Elleden put his arm on her shoulder, "Amayla, let the guard come down. We need to return your ponies to the stable. We will talk more about this with our father when we get home."

Amayla realized that the elves were not as concerned about the bear killing as she was, but she would speak to Lord Elrond about it! "Fine, I won't do anything to that one, but they will bury the bear before we leave."

"Bury a bear?"

"You will give him the respect in death that was not given to him in life. Return him to the forest!"

Elrohir directed the elf on the tree to come down and start digging. The other elf was still trying to stop his nose from bleeding.

Amayla stood back, arms crossed, frowning, as the elves dug a hole for the dead bear. When they laid the bear down into the hole, she stepped up and gave a silent prayer to Mahal before she allowed them to begin to cover him with dirt. It wasn't until the last shovelful was patted down that Amayla turned to mount Tigr. The ride back was not the most pleasant. Amayla sat grim-faced on Tigr's back, refusing to engage in Strider's attempt at conversation, merely giving short answers or grunts when necessary.

When they arrived back in Rivendell, they went straight to the stables. Surprisingly, Fili, Kili, and Thorin were waiting there to greet them.

* * *

"You found them Amayla!" Kili shouted.

Amayla could not bring herself to join in his enthusiasm. The look on her face raised concern in the three dwarves.

"What happened?" asked Thorin.

"Stupid, ignorant, f'ing elves killed an innocent bear! And they're not even sorry about it!"

Thorin and his nephews could only look between themselves, eyes wide and mouths hanging open. They were well aware of what Amayla's level of anger must be.

"I need to hit something!" Amalya growled in frustration.

"I'll take care of Tigr!" Fili immediately offered grabbing his reins and staying out of Amayla's reach.

"And I've got the other ponies." Kili followed without missing a beat.

"I guess that only leaves me. Will I do?" Thorin asked humbly.

"Yes, I suppose you will. Come on."

"I look forward to it." Thorin bowed to Amayla and move to have her lead the way.

Upon arrival to an empty sparring ring, Thorin remarked, "It is strange that we have not yet sparred. This should be fun."

"Just be warned that I will hold nothing back; no wooden toys today."

"Agreed."

And they took their stances.

* * *

Back at the stables, Dwalin had arrived hoping to see if Amayla had found Tigr. He was startled to find Fili in the stall with her chestnut pony. "She found him then. I'm sure she's pleased. Where is Amayla?"

"She was really upset when she arrived. The elves she was with shot and killed a bear!"

"Shite, how pissed was she?"

Kili came walking up and joined the conversation, "I've never seen her so mad, even when she punched me. She said the elves didn't even seem sorry."

Fili continued, "She said that she wanted to hit something, so we volunteered to stable the ponies and Uncle volunteered to spar with her."

"Oh Mahal!" Dwalin rubbed his beard, "This is not good. She should not be sparring with Thorin when she's upset. Dammit! This is not good!" With that Dwalin took off at a run.

Fili and Kili looked at each other in confusion. "Do you know what's going on?" Kili asked. "No, let's just get the ponies settled and go find out."

* * *

Amayla was enjoying sparring with Thorin. She could swing as hard as she wanted and Thorin was able to take it. Her first swings were against the stupid, murderous guards. Next, she imagined swinging against the rest of the elves who didn't even care about the dead bear. Then it was against the despicable orcs that cause Tigr to get lost in the forest in the first place. She was sparring without even thinking, which began to surprise her. It was all so familiar. _Shift, feint, strike, dodge. Thrust, block, turn, strike._ The movements took her back sixty years when she was training to join the garrision. Her father would drill her over and over again. _Shift, feint, strike, dodge. Thrust, block, turn, strike._ Thorin's responses to her attacks were just like her father's. Soon all Amayla could hear in her head was her Ardru's instructions, " _Block left, strike right. Parry, shift, thrust, block."_ When Amayla slowed, Thorin attacked and again it reminded her of Ardru. _He'll shift right, step left, and come back high right._ Amayla could hear Ardru repeating that sequence as Thorin performed each move. It was becoming harder to concentrate on Thorin's attacks when all she could see was Ardru's face before her; the scar down the left side of his face, the few remaining red streaks in his white beard, the three braids he always wore in it. Soon her eyes began to fill with tears and she barely caught Thorin's sword as he swung it towards her head.

Thorin froze immediately. "Amayla, are you alright, are you hurt?" he huffed out, dropping his sword to his side.

"I yield," she whispered as the tears started to flow. She dropped her sword and dagger and ran out of the ring and out of the hall.

Thorin stood confused and tired, trying to catch his breath as Dwalin came running in. Seeing Thorin by himself, Dwalin knew what had happened. "Where'd she go?" he demanded of Thorin. Startled by Dwalin, Thorin tried to explain, "We were sparring and she just started crying. I don't know what happened."

"I do. Just tell me where she went!"

Thorin pointed in the general direction and Dwalin took off again.

He found her in one of the small gardens that seemed to populate Rivendell. She was sitting on one of two benches, tree branches overhanging them laden with blooming flowers. Very pretty if you liked that sort of thing. Dwalin could not have cared less. All he saw was Amayla, hands in her head, crying.

He approached her quietly, sat down next to her, and put his hand on her shoulder. "Lassie."

"Go away!" she spat out.

"No."

"Just go away!"

"You miss your father, don't you Amayla."

"Yes," she sobbed, trying to settle down, "how . . . how did you know?"

"Why do you think I never arranged for you and Thorin to spar before? I knew this would happen."

"You knew?"

"Aye. He fights just like your father, doesn't he Lassie?"

"Yes." She sniffed. "It was like I was a dwarfling again, training to join the garrison. Thorin's every move reminded me of Ardru when he was still at his best. How did you know?" She tried to wipe the tears that were now flowing freely down her face.

"I'm a warrior Lassie. I can recognize fighting styles and yours and Thorin's are almost exactly the same. I saw it when we first sparred. That's why I did so well against you. It was like sparring with Thorin. I thought it might upset you to spar against Thorin given your feelings about your father. You have a very tender heart."

Amayla wiped her eyes again and frowned at him.

Dwalin immediately began to try to recover, "Don't get me wrong now Lassie, you're as strong a warrior as there is. I'm honored to fight by your side, but you also have a very tender heart. There are not many dwarves who would be so kind to our burgler, or to the young hobbit lad you told me about, or even to Bifur. You've even made friends with these blasted elves, well at least you did before they killed a bear. See, I knew you shouldn't trust them!"

That got a smile out of Amayla. "Thank you Dwalin. But I still haven't forgiven you for last night. You were very mean."

Dwalin put his arm around her and gave her a squeeze. "I am sorry about that, you looked bonnie, and . . . well . . . you know how we dwarves are about dams. I didn't like the way the elves could look . . . at you."

She laid her head on against his arm, "I think maybe Balin was wrong. Last night, when he was walking me home, he said that you weren't very gallant and that's why you said what you said to me."

Dwalin chuckled. "That sounds like my brother. Father always said that Balin got all the vocabulary when he was born. Didn't leave any for me. That's why I only grunted until I was about ten years old. I'm more of an 'actions speak louder than words' kind of dwarf."

Amayla turned to Dwalin and smiled, "You didn't talk until you were ten?!"

Dwalin shrugged. "Apparently Balin was really good at figuring out what I wanted and just spoke for me. My mother was worried that there was something wrong with me, but my father kept saying that any lad who could handle an axe the way I did had nothing wrong with him."

"You were handling an axe at ten years old?!"

"It was wood lassie; but, aye, I was. My adad said that my very first words were 'DU BEKAR'!"

At that, Amayla started laughing.

"Good to hear you laughing, Lassie."

Amayla turned to face Dwalin. He returned her gaze, reaching up to her face and wiping away the last of her tears. His touch was so gentle against her skin. Their eyes locked, and the world seemed to stop. She looked down at his lips and he leaned forward . . . .

* * *

 **NOTES:**

 **Was that mean of me? Should I not have ended there?**

 **Thanks so much for the Guest Reviews! I can't begin to say how much I appreciate them. Yes, Dwalin is a great warrior, but I wouldn't call him a "smooth operator." Tigr on the other hand, just might be!**


	11. Chapter 11 - Interrupted

. . . until Thorin, Fili, and Kili came storming into the garden. Sitting up quickly, they both frowned at the line of Durin.

"Is everything alright? What's going on? Amayla are you hurt?" he demanded, seemingly oblivious to what he had interrupted.

"I'm fine Thorin."

"Aye," Dwalin added, "Everything's just fine." "Might have been much better if you three hadn't showed up." He added under his breath.

"Amayla I was worried. I didn't hurt you, did I?" Thorin asked.

Amayla stood up and patted his arm. "No, I wasn't hurt, just sad. I need to go back and get my weapons. I'll explain on the way."

Fili and Kili exchanged smirks as they followed behind the others.

As they walked, Amayla explained to Thorin the reason for her tears. Thorin seemed to puff up a little more than was usual even for him when Amayla told him that he fought just like Ardru. She even got to witness a rare Thorin Oakenshield smile.

After picking up Amayla's weapons and letting Amayla and Thorin clean up, the five decided to get something to eat. In the dining room, Thorin held out a chair for Amayla to sit in, while Dwalin shoved Kili out of the way when he attempted to sit on Amayla's other side. Lunch consisted of potatoes, cheese, and a salad of greens.

"You would think that if the elves have all this cheese that there would be some beef from one of the cows that got old or something," groused Dwalin.

"Hey Uncle, did you hear what happened when Amayla got her new bow?" Kili asked, grinning mischievously before yelping in pain and reaching for his foot. "Fee, what the . . ."

Fili quickly interrupted his brother, shutting him up with the infamous Durin glare, "NOTHING happened Uncle. Kili just paid that Strider fellow for a bow for Amayla, just like you told him to."

Knowing that there was more to the story, but not wanting to deal with more of his nephews' shenanigans, Thorin let the matter drop with a simple, "Glad to hear it."

"I think the potatoes are really good," Kili said as he stuffed another helping in his mouth attempting to change the subject.

"What did you say Kee? I couldn't hear you with all that food in your mouth. And thank you SO much for spraying half of it on my plate!" Fili replied while hitting his brother on the arm.

The two stopped their tussling when Lindir appeared, giving them a sneer that seemed permanent on his pretty face. "My Lord Elrond requests that Mistress Amayla join him and his sons in his chambers."

Amayla grimaced, "He's going to want to talk about what happened in the woods this morning."

"About the bear?" asked Kili.

"Yes, but maybe something about what I did to the elves who killed him. That's fine, I have a few things I want to say to him too!"

"What did you do to them?" asked Thorin raising an eyebrow.

Amalya shrugged, "Just punched one in the nose and the family jewels; a little worse than what I did to Kili. Definitely broke his nose, heard the pop as clear as day."

"That's my lassie!" Dwalin replied proudly slapping Amayla on the back.

"I do want to talk to Lord Elrond but I promised Elrohir that he could try to teach me to ride a horse this afternoon and I really need to get some sparring practice in with Bilbo." Amayla rubbed her head and turned to Fili and Kili. "Lads, would you please find Bilbo and start with him. He needs to get comfortable with that new sword of his."

"That sounds like a good idea," Thorin added, giving his nephews the royal glare.

"Thank you Thorin, I guess I'll go now." Amayla stood up from the table.

"You'll not be going by yourself, Lassie," Dwalin insisted. And the two followed behind Lindir. 

* * *

Fili and Kili immediately started chuckling and nudging each other once Dwalin was out of sight.

"Stop acting like dwarflings! What is the matter with you two?" Thorin demanded.

The brothers looked to each other, trying to hold back their laughter. "Come on Uncle Thorin, surely you see what's going on!" said Fili.

"Going on where?" Thorin frowned.

"Between Dwalin and Amayla! We've got bets going on who will ask the other to court first. Do you want in on it?"

"What do you mean 'Dwalin and Amayla courting'?"

"Do you truly mean that you haven't noticed?" Kili completely lost it and burst out laughing. "Uncle, I can't believe it. Dwalin can't take his eyes off her. He practically knocked me over when I went to sit next to her! And he just called her 'his lassie'!"

"And haven't you ever seen them while they are on watch?" Fili added. "He always makes her tea and then they sit together and talk quietly, like two little lovebirds. I've seen it a couple of times when they thought I was asleep."

"And there was what was happening on that bench right before we got there. Good thing we weren't a few minutes later, who knows what we might have seen!" Kili nudged his brother once again.

Thorin frowned at his nephews, thinking it all over. "That would explain why he didn't want her to ride with that Strider fellow."

"And why I didn't want Kili to tell the story of Strider proposing to Amayla this morning. Who knows what Dwalin would have done if he knew that!" Fili explained, giving Kili a look of annoyance.

"Strider proposed to her?" Thorin asked incredulously.

"It was unintentional Uncle. He didn't realize what he was doing. Amayla made him sweat it out, but she turned him down," Fili explained.

"It was pretty funny!" Kili added in.

"I don't think Dwalin would have thought so, Kee!"

Thorin leaned back in his chair, stroking his beard, "Dwalin and Amayla? I guess that makes sense. I'm just a little surprised. Didn't think Dwalin had it in him." Even he couldn't hold back a chuckle.

"So, you want in on the bets?" asked Kili.

"No! And I wouldn't let Dwalin find out about your wagers if you value your beards!" he warned. "Now go find the hobbit."

* * *

Amayla and Dwalin followed Lindir to a beautifully appointed room. There was a large round table in the middle around which sat Elrond, Elrohir, Elledan and Strider. Amayla and Dwalin sat on the other side.

"So I understand you found all your missing ponies. That is quite good news." Elrond started the conversation.

"Yes. I am greatly relieved. I thank you again for letting me go with the patrol."

"But I understand there was an incident afterwards, about a bear."

"Yes, Lord Elrond, two of your guards shot a bear and I - disagreed - with their actions. I disagreed most vehemently." Amayla replied politely. Dwalin chuckled at the statement.

"You struck one?"

"Yes m'lord, in the groin and in the nose. I believe I broke it – his nose that is." Dwalin chuckled even louder that time. Even the twins seemed to be smirking a little.

Elrond shot looks of disapproval around the room.

"You do not seem apologetic for your actions Amayla."

"Not in the least, m'lord."

"Would you care to explain yourself, please."

"Gladly m'lord. Your guards shot a young bear who was no threat to them and I base that on what they themselves said. Where I was raised, we respect bears and rely on them to keep orcs at bay. I am quite surprised that beings so wise as elves do not feel the same way. Bears rarely attack dwarves and I expect that to be the same for men and elves. Bears will keep the forest clear of orcs, or at least, reduce their numbers significantly. They should only be killed as a last resort. I promise that that was not the case for the bear that was killed," Amayla explained calmly, but passionately.

"So you felt it appropriate to strike one of my guards?"

"I will say to you what I said to Thorin when I struck Kili for simply drawing an arrow on a bear – the guard is lucky that I merely struck him with my fist."

"You struck one of the princes over a bear?"

Dwalin spoke up in Amayla's defense, "Aye she did. Gave him a right beautiful black eye. Didn't break his nose though. I guess Dwarf bones are a little harder than elves."

Elrond seemed to ponder what Amayla and Dwalin had said. "Perhaps we need to learn more about bears."

"M'lord, if I were to stay longer, I would be more than pleased to teach you about living with bears and how they can help you against orcs. However, I believe we are leaving the day after tomorrow so there is no way I could even begin to teach you. I ask only that you leave bears alone. Avoid them. Let them breed and grow in numbers. If you are truly interested in learning more, I suggest that you go to Gorvuud in Ered Luin. I could write a letter telling my father to help. Perhaps when I return after freeing Erebor, I could bring some elves back with me."

"Ah Lassie . . ." Dwalin seemed to want to caution her.

"I guess it's not my place to offer such visits, but you should talk to Thorin. It would be something that dwarves and elves could do together!" Amayla started to get more emotional as she went along.

"I appreciate your passion Amayla. You give me, and my sons, much to think about. I thank you." Elrond bowed elegantly. "Now I understand that Elrohir is going to teach you to ride a horse?"

Amayla, somewhat surprised, glanced questioningly at Elrohir, "Yes, m'lord, if he is still willing."

"Of course, Amayla, I'm looking forward to it!" Elrohir assured her.

"Hrmph" came from the bald dwarf.

* * *

Elrohir came out leading a beautiful chestnut mare, but unlike Tigr, her mane and tail were also chestnut. "Her name is Laerlóth, which means Meadow Flower."

"She is as pretty as a flower." Amayla reached up to pet the horse.

"She is also gentle. She should be perfect for you. And Elledan should be back with a saddle any minute now."

"And here I am!"

Elrohir and Elledan saddled Laerloth while Amayla watched. "Well that's not any different than my saddle for Tigr, just a little higher up! I think I'll be needing a little boost to get up though."

"I'll take care of that, Lassie!" Dwalin strode past the elves to stand next to Amayla. Elrohir held on to Laerloth's bridle while Amayla stepped into Dwalin's cupped hands. He lifted her up and she settled into the saddle.

"Stirrups need to be shortened," she said stating the obvious. Elledan took care of them as Dwalin watched his every move.

"How do you feel Amayla?" Elrohir asked.

"Just fine. It's really not much different than Tigr. A bit higher up though. Are you saddling up also?"

Strider coming out leading three saddled horses was the answer to her question.

She walked Laerloth around the paddock while the others mounted up.

"Lassie, where do you think you're going?" Dwalin grunted at Amayla.

"I think I'm going for a horse ride Dwalin!" Amayla couldn't contain the little squeal in her voice.

"Well, be careful!" Dwalin was frustrated that there was nothing else for him to say. All he had left was to assume his favorite position, legs firmly planted apart with armed crossed, and glare at the two elves and man as they rode by.

Amayla had a wonderful time riding Laerloth. They started at a trot before finally reaching a gallop. Her legs were getting quite a workout but the weeks of riding Tigr had accustomed them to riding and she was never worried about losing her seat.

They took a break near a stream to rest the horses and let them drink. Strider pulled out some cheese and lembras bread and the four lounged against some boulders. "So Strider," Amayla asked, "how is it that you became Elrond's son, if I may ask?"

"My father was killed in an orc attack and Lord Elrond took me in and raised me."

"I am very sorry for your loss. Were you very young?"

"Aye, I was only two at the time."

"And what a sweet boy he was, our Estel," Elledan chimed in, "always tagging after us, trying to keep up. He was always covered in dirt or mud as I remember."

"Estel?" asked Amayla.

"One of his many name," chuckled Elrohir.

"Why so many names?"

At Amayla's question, the three exchanged enough looks between them that Amayla realized that she would not be getting an answer.

"Nevermind, I will just call you Strider. I have another question for you though, how old are you? You made that bow 30 years ago, yet you don't look 30 years old now for a man?"

"I am a Dunedain. We are much longer lived than most men."

"A Dunedain? So you are a ranger? My father told me about rangers. He spoke of them most highly."

"It is my honor to serve as a ranger, and I was taught by the best."

"Well thank you young Estel!" Elrohir smiled at the compliment.

"I was talking about Glorfindel." Strider shot back, laughing.

"Glorfindel? The Balrog slayer?! You know him?" Amayla asked wide-eyed.

"Aye, he trained me and these two." Strider pointed at the twins. "I am surprised that a dwarf knows about Glorfindel."

"My father was a great believer in education. I grew up either reading or training. There was not much else to do in the garrison. I only had one book about elves, and Glorfindel was my favorite part! Did he really return from the dead?" Amayla could barely contain her excitement.

Elrohir sighed loudly shaking his head, "He even has fans among dwarves."

"So? Tell me!" Amayla squeeled.

"Yes, he killed a balrog. Yes, he came back from the dead. And yes, his hair is as golden as the sun." Elledan stated as blandly as possible as if he had repeated it thousands of times.

"And yes, he is the finest warrior in all of Arda," Strider added without the sarcasm.

"Does he live in Rivendell?"

"Aye, when he's not traveling, but he is most often away."

"That's a shame. I would have very much liked to have met him." Said Amayla whistfully.

"That's enough! We should head back now." Elrohir insisted.

They all go up and walked to where their horses where grazing pleasantly. "Who's going to give me a boost?" Amayla asked. None of them spoke up. "Guys, I really need a boost please!" The three brothers looked between them. "What's the problem, one of you please give me a boost!" Amayla was starting to get miffed.

Finally, Elledan walked over. "Just don't be telling that bald protector of yours that I'm doing this. I'd like to keep my hair."

"He's not my protector, and what do you mean by keeping your hair? Please tell me he didn't threaten you!"

"Well not in so many words, but there were a few gestures that have me worried."

Amayla closed her eyes and shook her head. "I'm sorry. Dwarves can be a little over protective of dams."

"Uh huh," replied Elledan, "I'm certain that he would act the same for any dam." Amayla frowned at the sarcasm in his voice.

They were just about to start out when Elrohir raised his hand to halt. They all froze in place. Elrohir pointed south. After a few moments, Elrohir finally said, "Somebody is coming, mounted, many horses."

"Horses? Not wargs?" asked Amayla. She couldn't hear anything.

"No, not wargs. Definitely horses. We should go towards them," ordered Elrohir.

The twins took the lead and Strider and Amayla followed. It wasn't long before they could see a troop of elves approaching at a distance.

"Grandmother!" Elledan shouted, and spurred his horse onward.

"Looks like you're going to get your wish!" Strider smiled at Amayla. She looked at him curiously.

"Do you hear the bells? It's Glorfindel!" And he spurred his horse on. Amayla broke into a huge smile and urged Laerloth on. 

* * *

**NOTES:**

 **Sorry about the cliff hanger last time, but it was too fun to pass up. So Thorin finally knows, but does he approves? And I had to add Glorfindel in the story. Love him!**


	12. Chapter 12 - Excitement & Disapointment

Amayla was speechless when the groups met up. There were eight riders surrounding a female elf. It was easy for her to recognize Glorfindel. He was taller than the others, and his hair was exactly as written: long, flowing, and golden. He was riding on a huge white horse with bells hanging off him. But Amayla was even more stunned to see the lady in the middle. Obviously, she was someone of great importance to have such an impressive guard. She was a tall as the others, at least as far as Amayla could tell on a horse. She had wavy, blond hair, lighter than Glorindel's, and stunning light blue eyes. But there was more to her that Amayla had never experienced before. It seemed like she glowed, as if light emanated from her. When the lady looked at Amayla, the dwarf couldn't move. She wasn't frightened, but felt that the lady was reading her mind, her feelings, and her memories. Amayla sat frozen until Elrohir and Elledan greeted the lady, breaking the connection. The twins motioned for Amayla to approach and proceeded to introduce her to their grandmother, Galadriel, the Lady of Lothlorien. Amayla bowed as politely as possible on the horse and received a smile in return, a smile that somehow put Amayla completely at ease.

Strider made his bows to the lady also and then introduced Amayla to Glorfindel. Amayla couldn't seem to sit still in her saddle and she kept fidgeting with her hair. She was appalled at herself to hear a giggle slip out when Glorfindel spoke to her and her ability to speak seemed to have fled. She sat and smiled and tried unsuccessfully to speak until Strider mercifully gave Glorfindel her name for her. Finally, Amayla shook her head clear and managed to squeak out an "at your service" to the golden elf.

"I have never me a dwarf that could ride a horse before," Glorfindel remarked.

"It is my first time to do so," Amayla stammered in return, only able to glance at the elf from the corner of her eye.

"Well, you're doing quite well for your first time."

"Thank you m'lord."

"Please, just call me Glorfindel."

Amayla giggled again and could only smile. Strider however, laughed fully and loudly.

When they rode into Rivendell, Glorfindel, Elrohir and Elledan escorted their grandmother to the front, while Amayla, Strider, and the other guards rode directly to the stables. Amayla was surprised to see Dwalin waiting in the paddock area, sharpening one of his axes. He immediately rose to greet her, helping her down from her horse.

"How was your ride, Lassie?"

"Fine, just fine. Riding a horse is not much different than a pony, except for the getting on and off parts. But never mind about that. You won't believe who we met on the way back!" Amayla was talking so fast and smiling so broadly that Dwalin couldn't help but smile with her.

An elf came and took Laerloth by the reins and said that he would take care of him, which Amayla thanked him for.

"Who lassie?"

"We met Glorfindel, the Glorfindel!"

"Who's Glorfindel?"

Amayla frowned at Dwalin, "Do you really not know about Glorfindel? The Balrog slayer, who came back from the dead?"

"Sounds like some Elven fairy story that Balin was always trying to get me to read," Dwalin grumbled.

"It's not a fairy story! He's real, and he's here, and I met him!"

Dwalin frowned at Amayla, but she didn't notice. "And he was escorting the White Lady of Lothlorien, Galadriel. I met her too."

"You mean the white witch? I thought she was a fairy story too."

"Don't call her that! She's Lord Elrond's mother-in-law, and Elrohir and Elledan's grandmother. Although you would never know it to look at her. She's beautiful, radiant really. She almost seems to glow."

"Hrumpf," was all Dwalin could muster, frowning even more.

"Well, what did you do this afternoon? Hope you didn't sit around just waiting for me," Amayla asked trying to get Dwalin to lighten up.

"No. I watched Fili and Kili attempt to train Bilbo. That was amusing."

"How did Bilbo do with the new sword."

"Better actually, but that's not saying much considering where he started from."

"Good. I'll work with him tomorrow. I need to get some archery practice in too. I'm still not used to the new bow. We're leaving the day after tomorrow right?"

"Aye."

"Good then we will have a good chance to spend some time with Glorfindel too! We should go tell Balin about him. I'm sure your brother will want to meet him!" Amayla gave a little squeal again and practically started skipping back towards their quarters. Grawlin growled and stomped behind her. They found Balin with Ori in Rivendell's library.

The library was beyond her wildest imagination. Living in Gorvuud, Amayla never had access to many books. Her father would try to buy her one every year when he went to the annual council meeting in the heart of Ered Luin. She would usually share them with the farmers around Gorvuud once she finished with them. To see the bookshelf after bookshelf filled with hundreds of volumes of books stopped her cold.

"It's quite the sight, isn't it Lass?" asked Balin bringing Amayla out of her stupor.

"I've never seen so many books in one place. Where would one even start?" Amayla wondered aloud.

"Just wait until we get to Erebor, Lassie. The library there is three times the size," smiled Balin.

"Can you imagine Amayla? Three times as big as this! I can't wait to see it," added Ori. He was seated at a table with a stack of books in front of him, one opened to a map.

"Which treasure are you more excited for Ori, the gold in Erebor or the library?" asked Amayla.

Ori tilted his head and started thinking. "Why not both Lad?!" Balin answered for him, slapping him on the back.

"Well, Ori, in any of your books have you read about Glorfindel?" asked Amayla with a sneaky grin on her face.

"Glorfindel, the Lord of the House of the Golden Flower?" returned Ori.

Amayla turned to Dwalin and made an 'I told you so' face before looking at both Ori and Balin smiling widely, "Yes, that Glorfindel! Well, what would you say if I told you that I just met him!?" she squealed.

Ori's eye grew wide and his mouth dropped. "You met Glorfindel?"

"Truly lass?" added in Balin, his eyes alight.

"Yes, he is here! I just rode in with him. He was escorting the Lady Galadriel."

"The White Witch of Lothlorien?" asked Ori, still amazed.

"Don't call her that!" Amayla warned. "She is Lord Elrond's mother-in-law and quite amazing!"

"And you met her too?" asked Balin.

"Yes," Amayla nodded. "Would you like to meet them? Dwalin here doesn't seem to care."

"Hrmph."

"Of course!" the two said at the same time.

"Well, actually, only Glorfindel said that he would join us in the dining room at dinner. So you can definitely meet him. I can't say for certain about the Lady Galadriel."

"Glorfindel," Ori sighed. "Dwalin, did you know that he slew a balrog?"

"Aye, so I've heard," the bald dwarf frowned even further.

"So please, be on time for dinner, and I'll introduce you!" Amayla bent down and gave Ori a tap on his forehead. "I'm going to go tell Bilbo. I'm sure he'll want to meet him also. And then I'm going to get cleaned up." She waggled her eye brows at Balin.

Dwalin went with her as she told Bilbo about Glorfindel and the dinner plans. They found him with most of the company at the sparring rings. The hobbit was indeed excited to meet the famous elf. Thorin, who had finished with Kili, asked to speak to Amayla. He pulled her away from all the others and sat her down on a bench. His face was even more grim than usual and it was seriously worrying Amayla.

"We will be leaving the day after tomorrow, and will be taking the mountain pass."

Amayla nodded in acknowledgement and frowned, expecting more.

"The path is treacherous and not suitable for ponies. We'll be going on foot."

Amayla's heart sunk, "The ponies," she whispered.

"We will not be taking them."

Tears started to fill Amayla's eyes. "What will happen to them?"

"Lord Elrond has agreed to have someone take them back to Bree and will sell them there."

"Not Tigr!"

"No, of course not, Tigr is your pony. Lord Elrond will do whatever you want with him."

Amayla didn't know what to say. "I must think about this . . . I don't know . . . I will have to . . . think . . ."

"I am sorry Amayla. Of course you should think on it, but you must tell Lord Elrond tomorrow."

"Yes sir, thank you Thorin."

All the excitement that had built up inside Amayla left, leaving her completely deflated. She needed some time alone to think.

As she moved to return to her room, Dwalin stepped up to escort her back. Amayla lashed out at him. "Reallly Dwalin? First Balin, and now you! Am I to have a son of Fundin escorting me everywhere in Rivendell? I think I can make it to my room, by myself, in the middle of day! I would like to be left alone! Thank you very much!" With that, Amayla marched off, by herself.

She took a bath and tried to think about what to do, but could come up with no good plan. She only hoped that dinner and an evening with Glorfindel would improve her mood. Her spirits fell even deeper when dinner was only with the company, minus Dwalin and Thorin weren't there. It wasn't until dinner was over that Glorfindel was able to join the dwarves. He was accompanied by the twins and Strider. They entered as Bofur was starting another of his raucous songs. Glorfindel immediately started stamping his foot and clapping along. His was the most boisterous of clapping when the song finished, helping to lift Amayla's spirits.

Amayla made all the introductions but sat off slightly, letting Bilbo, Balin, and Ori pepper the golden elf with questions. Elrohir and Strider approached her quietly.

"I heard about the ponies," Strider said softly, "I am sorry Amayla."

Amayla smiled weakly in return.

"Tigr is most welcome to remain here at Rivendell. I will personally take good care of him . . . when I am here," promised Elrohir.

"And how long will you be in Rivendell? Won't you be going back North with the Rangers?" Amayla asked.

Elrohir could only shrug and nod.

"I don't want him to be left as the only pony here," Amayla said sadly. "He is used to being ridden and no elf can ride him. And he wouldn't even have any mares that he could . . . " She looked at Strider, "you know!"

Strider chuckled.

"But I will not sell him. I plan on picking him up when I return to Gorvuud after reclaiming Erebor!"

"Then leave him in Rivendell. He will not suffer. We will try and find an elfling to ride him." Elledan assured her.

Amayla could only make a face of frustration.

"Cheer up Amayla. Look to the hobbit. I think Glorfindel is more taken with him than you were with Glorfindel!" Strider nudged her and smiled. They walked over and joined the jocularity.

"You eat how many times?" Glorfindel asked astonished.

"Seven times: breakfast, second breakfast, elevenses, lunch, afternoon tea, dinner and supper. I can't tell how much weight I've lost between the exercise and the lack of food. My coat is quite loose!" Bilbo complained causing laughter among all.

"I can attest to their appetites," said Amayla. "I had dinner with them one night and we had as much food on the table as we had on the table for all of us tonight, and there were only two adults and four small children. And I had to pass on dessert!"

"Well I hope I do not insult anyone if I do not eat all that is offered when I travel there." Glorfindel exclaimed.

"You are going to the Shire?" asked Amayla.

"Yes, the four of us will take the ponies to Bree and then I think we shall visit the Shire before heading back north," answered the golden elf.

Amayla immediately thought of Foldram and his family. "Do you think you could visit a friend of mine and his family? They were most gracious to me and I would like to send a letter and perhaps some gifts." She turned to Bilbo, "Do you think Iris Brandybuck and her family would mind a visit from some elves?"

"They might be surprised, but if they were willing to host a dwarf, I imagine they would also hosts elves. I'm certain young Foldram would enjoy it!" Bilbo answered.

Amayla looked to Glorfindel, Strider, and the twins. They all smiled back to her. "Of course Amayla."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She squealed, her face bursting into a huge smile. She immediately ran over to Bifur and Bofur. "Can you help me make some gifts?" she signed to Bifur. He smiled and said that he might already have something done, but would make whatever she wanted. Bofur said he would help too. "Anything to get out of sparring all day again."

"I'd like a toy sword for a young hobbit and then something for two small lasses and they have to be ready by tomorrow evening."

"It will be our pleasure lassie," Bifur signed back.

"Would you like me to help?" Amayla asked.

"Lassie, we've seen you carve and while it is certainly better than you sing, I think you should leave the toy making to us."

She bumped both of their foreheads and signed "thank you."

Her mood now incredibly lightened, Amayla joined in when the elves started playing music. Unlike the tunes that had been played the first night they were there, the songs this evening were much more up tempo and to the Dwarves' liking. Bofur of course sang, as well as Fili and Kili, followed by Glorfindel.

When the elf finished, he turned to Amayla and extended his hand to her. "Amayla, perhaps you would honor us with a song?" Without missing a beat, every dwarf in the room sprang forward yelling, "No!" Glorfindel was startled but Amayla could only laugh. "No thank you Glorfindel. I will not subject you to my voice. Mahal graced me with many talents, but singing is not one of them as my FRIENDS can attest." Elrohir took her place and started a jolly tune.

While the elf was singing, Thorin and Dwalin finally joined them. Amayla smiled at the bald dwarf who returned her smile but did not move to join her. Amayla frowned slightly but turned her attention to the merriment. _That was kinda strange. Is he mad at me? I guess I yelled at him, but I didn't think it was that bad._

Dwalin was not mad at her but after the conversation he had just had with Thorin, he thought it better to keep his distance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX SEVERAL HOURS EARLIER XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The two had spent most of the afternoon and evening going over their supplies and determining what equipment they would need to assemble the next day to be ready to leave the following morning at first light. They didn't stop for dinner, settling for having some food sent in. When their plans were in place, Thorin asked to speak to Dwalin on a different subject.

"It has come to my attention that you may have feelings for Amayla. I bring this up not only as your friend, but as Ardru's representative. In his letter giving Amayla's recommendations, he also asked that I look after her as if she were my daughter. As such, I must ask if you are considering asking to court her."

Dwalin stood quietly for a moment and rubbed his head. "Aye," he whispered, "I am."

"Have you kissed her?" Thorin asked smiling.

"Almost, but no," Dwalin mumbled.

"As your friend, I am pleased for both of you. But as Amayla's guardian, I must ask what you can offer her."

"That is the problem Thorin. I have nothing to offer her now, except my heart and my axes. That is why I have not asked her yet. When we reclaim Erebor, I will have everything to offer her."

"I agree. I think it would be prudent to wait, not just as Amayla's guardian but as the leader of this company. I do not want you to be distracted."

"Never Thorin! My duty is to you and this company. I'm sure that Amayla feels the same way. Our feelings will not get in the way."

"Very good, my friend."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When he walked into the room where the company was singing with the elves, Dwalin's initial instinct was to find Amayla and sit next to her. When she smiled at him, it took every ounce of self-control to stay where he was. He returned her smile, but then turned to watch whichever elf it was singing. The song was pretty catchy and soon the large warrior found himself tapping along with the music. He occasionally snuck a peak over to see what Amayla was doing, finding her happily clapping with Bilbo at her side. The new tall blond elf sat with her also which did not please Dwalin at all. _At least she's not wearing a dress that the elves could look down and see her luscious breasts . . . those breasts . . . Stop it lad . . . not until Erebor!_

After a few more songs, Amayla decided it was time to turn in. She had plans for the next day and now needed to fit in writing a letter to Foldram and Iris as well as making sure the gifts for the young hobbits were ready. As she rose, it was Thorin who moved to escort her back, "If I may have the honor Amayla?"

"Of course Thorin, although I will say it again, I am perfectly capable of walking to my room by myself!" she shook her head once again.

"Of course you are, you are an excellent warrior, but you are still a dam, and your father would have my beard if I let you wander around unescorted."

Amayla rolled her eye. "You know I cannot argue with that."

"Yes I do!" he winked back at her placing her arm on his.

After walking a bit, Thorin started talking. "You seem to have enjoyed yourself among these elves."

"Aye, I have. I know you dislike elves based on the way you were treated by Thranduil, but these elves here have been nothing but kind and honorable. Perhaps the Mirkwood elves are different, but I would not hesitate to trust the ones I have met here."

"I still cannot trust them fully. I believe they will try to stop us from our mission."

"IF they try, we will not let them."

"I'm glad to hear you say that."

Amayla stopped in her tracks. "Thorin, please do not doubt my loyalty to you. My friendship with the elves mean nothing to me compared to my dedication to our mission."

"You do your father proud, Amayla. I do not doubt you. I am most pleased that you joined the company."

They reached her door and Thorin wished her a good night's sleep.


	13. Chapter 13 - Fan Girl in Rivendell

The next morning Amayla woke up with the sun's first light. She got washed and dressed before Tialla arrived with her breakfast. She was grabbing her new bow and fastening her swords when the elf opened the door, a tray of food in one hand. "Good morning Amayla, you are up early today!"

"Good morning to you Tialla. I have a full day planned so I'm out early. Thank you for the food. I'll just grab something and go."

Amayla made her way to the archery range. There were several elves practicing and Amayla joined in. It took her many tries to begin to feel comfortable with her new bow, but once she got the feel of it, her accuracy was impeccable. She stayed for a few hours, trying as many different positions as she could imagine until she was fully confident with her weapon.

Following her archery practice, Amayla sought out Bifur and Bofur. The two were in the room they shared with Bombur, Fili and Kili. Bifur had laid out several of the wooden animals he had carved during their journey. There were several birds, a duck, a rabbit, and a fox. Bifur explained that the birds would look better if he had access to some paint, but that there wouldn't be enough time to dry if it got some. He also suggested that he make a horse with wheels that the girls could pull. Amayla loved the idea and selected the rabbit as the other gift. Bofur had already started working on the sword. It was a curved blade and Amayla realized that it was a copy of Orcrist. "That's beautiful Bofur. I know Foldram will love it! Will you have it done today?" she asked. "It will be no problem, lassie." "Thank you both!"

Next up was checking in on Tigr. Seeing him choked her up, but she didn't want to sob in front of her pony. Dwarves could see her cry, but not her pony. She gave him an extra good brushing, working on his tail and mane until they reminded her of Glorfindel. She talked to him quietly, explaining why she was abandoning him. When she promised to come back for him, he tossed his head abruptly, causing the tears that had been pooling in Amayla's eyes to spill over. She finally left him, fully intending to visit one last time.

At lunch, she joined Bilbo letting him know in no uncertain terms that he would have weapons practice with her as soon as they were done eating. "This place is very nice, but I'm starting to dream about Bombur's stews. Can't decide if I want rabbit first or venison," Amayla said while picking at some greens.

"I have found the fish to be quite nice," Bilbo replied innocently.

"Ugh! If I don't see or smell another piece of fish for a year, it will be too soon!"

"You don't care for fish Amayla?"

"I guess I've done a good job of hiding it. That's a relief. I wouldn't want to insult our hosts, but no, I hate fish! I only eat it if I'm starving, and I'm rarely that desperate."

"I'll have to make you my famous trout-a-la-Bilbo. The secret is a touch of dill under the skin and lemon in the sauce. I guarantee you'll love it!"

"I guarantee I won't. I don't care what you put on it, it's still fish," she sneered. "Now finish up. We are going to the sparring rings!"

Bilbo frowned and stuffed a last bite into his mouth before following Amayla out of the dining room. On their way, they caught sight of Gandalf with the Lady Galadriel in one of Rivendell's gardens. The two beings immediately turned and beckoned Bilbo and Amayla to join them.

"Who is that?" whispered Bilbo with awe. "She is beautiful."

"She is Lord Elrond's mother-in-law, the Lady Galadriel."

Gandalf introduced Galadriel to Bilbo. Amayla bowed as the elf remembered her name.

"More weapons practice?" asked Gandalf as he spied Bilbo's new sword strapped to his hip.

"Fili and Kili helped him yesterday, so today's he's mine!" Amayla smiled almost evilly, causing Bilbo to shudder.

"It is good to see the cooperation between your races. Dwarves have not been known to deal well with others," Galadriel remarked.

"Bilbo is as much a part of this company as I am and more importantly is my friend. I intend to see him safely through this journey and look forward to watching him grow old and round!" Amayla gave Bilbo's shoulder's a squeeze as she said it causing Bilbo to twitch adorably.

"Learn well from Amayla," Galadriel directed Bilbo. "You will find your strength through friendship."

"I will, m'lady."

"We should go Bilbo."

They made their bows and walked away.

"That was very nice what you said back there Amayla."

"I meant every word of it Bilbo." Looking down at the hobbit, Amayla could tell that there was more. "What?"

"But we are just friends, right?"

Amayla was shocked. She froze. "What are you asking Bilbo?"

Bilbo twitched uncomfortably. "I'm just making sure! You're very nice and I'm very fond of you. I think I would have given up on this journey if not for you. It's just that when you said you wanted watch me grow old and round, well that's kind of an intimate thing to say!"

Amayla started walking and laughing. "I'm sorry if I crossed a line there Bilbo. Rest assured that I'm not making any advances on you! We are just friends."

"Well good then. I'm glad we cleared that up. And I'm glad we're friends. Besides, I wouldn't want to find Dwalin's axe in my back if he thought something romantic was going on between us."

Amayla froze again. "What do you mean by that?"

Bilbo realized that he might have said a little too much. He started twitching again. "Ummmm, well, you and Dwalin, right? I wouldn't want to be in the middle of anything there," he stammered.

Amayla couldn't look Bilbo in the eye. "There's no me and Dwalin," she almost whispered.

"Isn't there? I may not understand Dwarvish customs, but I can tell when a male is attracted to a female, and not just as friends."

"You think Dwalin is attracted to me?" Amayla asked in astonishment.

"Do you seriously not know? It's a plain as the nose on his face."

"I'm not so sure." Amayla said softly and started walking again.

"What about you?" Bilbo probed.

"What about me?"

"It would seem to me that you are attracted to him also."

Amalya was quiet for a few minutes. "Like you said, you know nothing of Dwarvish customs."

"Fine, fine. But we are friends and if you want to talk about it . . ."

"I don't. What we should be talking about is you learning to defend yourself."

Bilbo let the subject drop.

When they reaching the sparring rings, Amayla made Bilbo go through a series of practice steps focusing on defense and movement. "Your strength is your quickness Bilbo, so I want you to only think about blocking and moving. Get your sword up in front of you, flat side out, and block any attack. Then move! If you have an opportunity to strike, most likely at an attacker's legs, take it. Look for unprotected skin. No need wasting strikes against armor. Often the back of the leg is left unprotected, especially around the knee, so look for that. But that is secondary to blocking and moving. Your job is to stay alive and let someone else do the killing."

They practiced until Bilbo was making too many mistakes out of sheer exhaustion. "And what do you do when you can't lift your sword anymore?" Amayla quizzed Bilbo.

"Die?" answered Bilbo between gasps of breath.

"I certainly hope not!" Amayla replied. "The correct answer is run, hide, get out of there. In your case, climb a tree. Just try to stay safe."

"I'm not a coward," replied Bilbo indignantly.

"Of course not. Just don't be a fool. Remember, I want to see you grow old and round."

Amayla sent Bilbo back to his room to start packing and found some other members of the company to spar with. After finishing with Fili and Kili, she was startled to hear some clapping. Looking up, Amayla saw the flash of golden hair indicating the presence of Glorfindel.

"You fight well Amayla. Perhaps you would honor me with a round?" the elf asked.

"You are asking me to spar with you?" Amayla gasped.

"Yes, if you would be so kind. I cannot recall the last time I was able to spar with a dwarf."

Amayla stood stone still, her mind was racing and words wouldn't form. _Glorfindel is asking me to spar with him? Is this real? I must be dreaming!_

"Amayla, you've got to do it! For Dwarvish pride!" Kili nudged her with his shoulder bringing Amayla back to reality.

Shaking her head clear, "Yes, of course, it would be my honor Glorfindel!"

Amayla got herself some water while Glofindel picked out a wooden sword to use.

As they took their stances though, Amayla started to giggle. Glorfindel looked at her curiously. Amayla held up her hand and took a step back. Fili and Kili were there to encourage her. "Come on Amayla, you can take him, but you have to stop giggling!"

"But I'm sparring against Glorfindel!" and she giggled more.

Fili knew how to get her to concentrate. "Amayla, I have a bet with Kili, and if you win, he's agreed to take all my watches for the rest of the journey. He'll do yours too. So go get him!"

"Hey!" Kili objected.

"Just go with it," Fili whispered back.

"You bet against me Kili? You will pay for that!" Amayla growled.

"We made no such bet," Kili whispered to his brother.

"I know, but look how it got her going!"

This time Amayla was able to go into full warrior mode. Glorfindel transformed from the hero into the enemy and she was ready to fight. Because of his obvious height and reach advantage, Amayla immediately went on defense. She started channeling everything that she had been trying to teach Bilbo: block, move, strike and repeat. After a few successes with that, Glorfindel caught on to her plan and started holding back, leaving openings for Amayla, daring her to go on the offensive. She wouldn't take the bait so he started taunting her.

"Afraid to attack, dwarf?" he asked

"I wouldn't want to mess your hair, elf," she replied.

He chuckled and attacked again. She kept on blocking but could never find the opening to strike against him and she was getting tired. She held out as long as she could but finally lost the grip on her sword. As it fell to the ground, she was forced to yield.

"Very well done Amayla," Glorfindel praised her as he stooped to pick up her fallen sword.

There was clapping from beyond that ring and Amayla finally noticed the crowd that had gathered.

"Great," Amayla sighed sarcastically. "Did all of Rivendell come to witness my humiliation?"

"You suffered no humiliation. You fought very well and lasted much longer than most against me."

"Funny, that is what I usually say to the lads. It doesn't provide much comfort. By the way, I was somewhat tired from archery practice and sparring before you came!"

Glorfindel chuckled, "Then we will have to try again some time when you are at full strength. Perhaps when you have reclaimed the mountain."

Amayla smiled, "I look forward to that and would offer you welcome under the mountain if it is within my purview to do so."

Glorfindel returned her smile, "Fare well on your quest Amayla," he said putting his hand to his heart before extending it towards her. Although unfamiliar to her, Amayla returned the gesture saying simply, "Thank you Glorfindel."

Fili and Kili came over to cheer up Amayla. "You were amazing Amayla. That was so fun to watch!" Kili exclaimed.

"I thought you bet against me?" she frowned at the brunette.

"I never did! Fee made that up so you would stop giggling."

Amayla turned her frown towards the blond prince, "Is that true?"

Fili found himself trying to avoid Amayla's eyes, "Well I had to do something to snap you out of it. You needed to focus. You were representing all of us!"

"Well I suppose I did, so thank you." Fili let out a big sigh of relief. "I'm sorry I didn't win, but I can't be too ashamed to lose to Glorfindel." She started giggling again, "I sparred against Glorfindel!"

Even Fili and Kili had to roll their eyes at her hero worship.

Nori joined them. "I've learned something that might be of interest," he said waggling his eyebrows.

"Been spying again Nori? Don't let uncle know," sneered Fili.

"Oh he'll want to know about this."

"What is it?" asked Kili eagerly. Amayla just frowned.

"Another wizard arrived, one all dressed in white," Nori said smugly.

This got all the dwarves attention.

"Who is he?" asked Amayla.

"I heard that Lindir elf call him Saruman."

"Gandalf mentioned him. He is the head of his order. I wonder what that means." Amayla pondered.

"We should tell Thorin," Fili stated firmly, his Durin heritage showing.

"I agree," stated Amayla. "You go, I am returning to my room."

The three left and Amayla was pleased to walk to her room unescorted for once. She strolled slowly, finally able to take in the beauty and peace that prevailed throughout Rivendell. Elves were scattered about, some tending gardens, others reading on benches. The scent of flowers wafted on the breeze and the sounds of birds chirping were mixed with the soft melody of someone playing on a harp. Amayla could understand wanting to spend time here, but at the same time, she couldn't see herself living here. Rivendell was a good place to visit, to rest and rejuvenate; but, she would need to leave after a time. She needed a place more active and exciting to call home.

When she returned to her room, she drew a bath to get cleaned up. She figured it would be her last time to experience such luxury and wanted to make it last as long possible. She refilled the tub twice, completely relaxing and even singing a little, softly. All she had left to do before dinner was to write a letter to Iris and Foldram and pack up the gifts for Strider to take to the Shire.

Dragging her body out of the tub, Amayla could only manage to put on a robe and brush her hair. She wasn't sure if she was tired from archery and sparring or from resting too long, probably both. Luckily, writing a letter was not physically taxing. Her letter to Iris and her husband was simple and straight forward. She thanked Iris again for her past hospitality and hoped that she would extend it to the elves who were bringing the missives. She told of the gifts for the girls and Foldram and said that she looked forward to visiting on her return trip. To Foldram, Amayla described her adventures so far, making sure the story of the trolls wasn't too detailed. She insisted that he didn't do any real damage with the sword, promising to teach him how to use it when she returned.

She got dressed, took her sealed letters with her, and went back to check in with Bifur and Bofur. The brothers had the gifts on display for her. Amayla clapped her hands when she saw the little horse on wheels, "It's adorable. I wish I had had one when I was small." Bifur grunted and signed that he would be happy to make her one.

Amayla then gingerly picked up the sword. Its likeness to Thorin's orcrist was remarkable. "You are truly gifted Bofur. Thank you."

"It was my pleasure, Lassie. A most pleasant distraction," the hatted dwarf replied taking a bow.

She took the gifts and letters to Strider who also admired the details the dwarves were able to carve in such a short time. Bilbo had dropped his letter and the detailed map to the Shire off earlier. Strider promised to pack everything carefully and see that they were delivered.

"Will you join us for dinner?" she asked the man.

"Yes, with my brothers, although I must warn you that Glorfindel is indisposed."

"That's alright. We said our good-byes after he defeated me earlier when we sparred," her voice heavy with embarrassment.

"Don't take it too hard Amayla, I have never seen Glorfindel lose a sparring match, and I've gone against him many times."

"Really? That does make me feel a little better. Thank you!"

"May I have the honor of escorting you, m'lady?" Amayla took Strider's proffered arm and proceded to the dining hall.

Dinner was pleasant. Amayla sat between Elrohir and Elledan with Bilbo and Strider next to them. Fili and Kili sat across from them and regaled all in attendance with her magnificent defeat at the hands of Glorfindel. "Don't think I won't forget this lads!" she promised them as everyone laughed at her expense. Amayla noticed one dwarf who didn't laugh. She hadn't seen him all day and was beginning to worry. Her discussion with Bilbo had started her questioning her feelings toward the warrior. _Could Bilbo be right? But then where has he been all day? He usually around at some point. He certainly didn't seem interested in me last night. What if Bilbo is right? Nah. Dwalin just respects me as he would any dam. Right?_ She leaned out to look down the table to where Dwalin was sitting, but he was just absorbed in a conversation with Thorin per usual. She frowned and picked at the fish on her plate. _Mahal, I can't wait to catch a rabbit!_

As the sun started to set, Thorin signaled for Bilbo and Balin to join him. Before leaving, he instructed all to make their farewells and turn into bed early. Amayla was surprised that Dwalin did not join him as the two seemed joined at the hip as of late.

Elrohir and Elledan approached Amayla, "It has been our privilege and pleasure to get to know you Mistress Amayla. We hope that our paths will cross again soon. May your journey be safe." They bowed and made the same hand gesture that Glorfindel had given her.

"I thank you most sincerely for your kindness during our stay, especially with my pony. And for teaching me to ride a horse. That was an experience I will not soon forget. May you stay safe on your journeys also." She returned the bow and the hand gesture.

Strider then approached. "You are a man; I can hug you right?" Amayla asked hopefully.

"Of course," Strider replied, bending down and picking Amayla up off the ground, hugging her tight.

"Thank you for everything and stay safe!" she implored into his ear.

"And you also stay safe," he replied before setting her down.

The company left en masse, but Amayla turned away from the crowd as she had one more good-bye to make. After taking but a few steps from the others, she felt a hand on her arm. "And just where do you think you're going, Lassie?"

There was no doubt who it was, and Amayla turned to the bald dwarf stating firmly, "To say good-bye to my pony."

"Not by yourself, you're not," he grumbled.

"I've been walking around Rivendell all day by myself and have managed just fine Dwalin!"

"I'm going with you."

"Suit yourself."

The two walked in silence until they reached the stables. When Dwalin moved to follow her in she turned on him with one hand on his chest, stopping him. "I'm going to say good-bye Tigr in private. I don't care what you say." The tears were already forming in her eyes and he voice was starting to choke up.

"Aye Lassie. I'll wait for you here." Dwalin said softly.

Amayla went to Tigr's stall and fed him the apple she had stashed in her pocket. "Be good my Tigr. I'll be back as soon as I can. Please don't forget me. I'll never forget you." Her tears were flowing freely now and she gave him one last kiss on his cheek. He tossed his head in response. At that, Amayla turned and walked quickly out of the stables.

Dwalin was waiting for her, and against his better judgement, he held out his arms to her. She walked straight into them and sobbed quietly. "There, there, Lassie. You know how much these elves love their horses; your pony will be just fine." After a few minutes, her sobs subsided and she pulled away from his arms. They started back in silence again.

Amayla started thinking about her conversation with Bilbo again. _If he really cares, he'll say something. Right? . . . He's not saying anything . . . But he seems like he's going to . . . Should I say something? . . . No, I need to wait for him to say something . . . Why doesn't he say anything?. . . This is so awkward!_

Dwalin's thinking was similar. _Mahal, I've missed her today . . . Sounds like she was pretty busy . . . probably didn't even notice I wasn't around . . . she's awfully quiet . . . I should say something to her . . . I wish I could tell her how I feel . . . But Thorin is right . . . I have nothing to offer . . . I just need to wait . . . since when is she so quiet? . . . why isn't she saying anything?_

Amayla finally broke the silence when they reached her door. "Do you know when we're leaving tomorrow?"

"No, not exactly. It will be early. I think it depends on what is happening right now. They are reading the map under the light of the moon."

"Hmm, yes, Bilbo told me something about that. I don't really understand but I guess that really doesn't matter as long as Thorin knows where we're going."

"Aye. Restoring Erebor is most important."

Amayla looked at Dwalin. _That was an odd thing to say._ "Yes, it is."

Dwalin stared at Amayla. _I just want to kiss her._

Amayla did not turn away. _Please kiss me. Then I would know for certain._

"Good night Amayla," Dwalin grunted before turning abruptly and stomping off.

 _Damn!_

She opened the door and was startled to see Tialla waiting for her. "Excuse me, I did not mean to startle you Amayla. I knew you would be leaving very early, and I wanted to make certain to bid you farewell."

"Thank you Tialla. I do appreciate all that you have done for me. You have made me feel most welcome and quite pampered. And there are no words to express my thanks for the dress you made. I cannot imagine ever feeling that beautiful again."

"You honor me with your words Amayla. It was my pleasure. And I will keep the dress properly stored so that you may wear it again when you return to us. I do so hope you will. Good-night Amayla."

"As do I. Good-night Tialla."

Tialla bowed and made the elvish hand gesture which Amayla returned.

Amayla finished packing all her gear and made it ready to leave at a moment's notice. Part of her was sad to be leaving, but a larger part was excited to get back on the journey. There was also a part of her that couldn't stop thinking about Dwalin. Thankfully, the incredibly soft bed made sleep easy to find.

 **=============================== NOTES =================**

 **I realize that this is a long chapter, but I figured better long than two short ones. Also, things will be crazy in my house over the next couple of days. Not sure if I can update for a bit.**

 **Thank you so much for the reviews. So glad you're liking the story. I'm a big Dwalin fan, so my story had to have him. I can't reply to them too much as I don't want to give away what's coming up, but there will be courting rituals . . .**


	14. Chapter 14 - The Courting Gift

The room was full of dams and dwarrows dressed in their finest. The dance floor was full. Laughter mixed with music filled the air. Suddenly two arms came up from behind her and gave her a squeeze. Amayla began to giggle as a beard started tickling her neck.

"You two need to get a room!" growled a voice that could only belong to the king.

"Did you hear that Amayla? Our king is ordering us to our rooms."

"That was not an order, my love. And I would like to eat something," she squeaked as the tickling continued.

"Ummm, so would I," Dwalin rumbled softly into her ear.

"Dwalin!" she rebuked him while still giggling. "I am not leaving until I get at least one dance with my husband!"

"Now that I will order! Dwalin go dance with your wife!" Thorin crossed his arms and put on his infamous Durin stare."

"Thank you your majesty!" Amayla smiled and dragged her husband on to the dance floor where he took her in his arms and started spinning around.

"I love you Dwalin."

"And I love you, Amayla."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Amayla!"

"Amayyyyyyyllllllaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa?"

"Amayla, its time to go! Wake up!"

Amayla sprung up in her bed. _What? Where am I? Where was I? Kili? I'm in Rivendell. Erebor! We're leaving._

"I'm up!" Amayla stumbled out of her bed and opened the door to the two princes. "Just let me wash up and I'll be ready."

They were out the door in a minute, joining the rest of the company as they walked out in the predawn light.

Amayla took the rear of the line, with Bilbo in front of her.

"Gandalf isn't with us," Bilbo pointed out to her and he looked back at Rivendell.

"I'm sure he will catch up. He's left us before remember," Amayla reassured him.

They walked along in silence, with Amayla contemplating her dream. She looked at Dwalin's back over and over again. The dream seemed so real and was so good. _I want it to be real!_

"Bilbo," she whispered to the hobbit. "Can I tell you something?"

Bilbo looked at her but it was still too dark to really see her face. "Of course, what is it?"

"You were right. About my feelings for Dwalin. I have them."

"I see. And what are you going to do about them."

"I'm not sure. I'm just figuring this out. I've never felt like this before. Please don't tell anybody."

"Of course not."

They continued walking in silence for a few minutes.

"Amayla, I'm happy for you."

"Thank you Bilbo."

They marched along all day at a heavy pace. Thorin seemed driven to put as much space between them and Rivendell as possible. Sometime in the afternoon, Amayla took Bilbo's pack and threw it over her shoulder. Bilbo tried to protest but Amayla would not listen. The poor hobbit was dragging. When they finally stopped for the night, Amayla indicated to Bilbo that she wanted to do the look-about with him. Bilbro frowned but said nothing. The two climbed the nearest tall tree but saw nothing to report so Bilbo started to go down, before Amayla stopped him, "Wait, please Bilbo. Can we talk for a few minutes?"

"Of course Amayla."

"This is why I came along. It wasn't that I didn't trust you. I just wanted to find some place to talk where I could be sure that no one would over hear."

Bilbo relaxed at that. "Is it about Dwalin?"

"Yes," Amayla scrunched up her face and couldn't look Bilbo in the eye. "I'm not sure what I should do."

"Tell me about Dwarven customs. What is normally done? What would you do back in Gorvuud?"

"In Gorvuud, I would probably make him an axe and give it to him, but I can't do that out here."

"Why would you make him an axe?"

"The person who wants to initiate courting makes a hand-made gift that shows how you know the other person. It should be something personal. So, I would probably make an axe for Dwalin because it would show that I know he loves his axes and that I am capable of making one."

"That makes sense. In the Shire, we offer a courting bouquet. It has to have certain flowers in it so the lass knows you want to court her. But its always the lad who does the offering."

"For dwarfs, the male or the female can offer the initial gift, it doesn't matter. If the dwarf accepts the gift, then the dwarrow braids the dam's hair and puts in a bead and courting begins. Once the dam has the bead, the couple is allowed to spend time alone to make certain that they get along. After awhile, the parents get involved and a contract is drawn up showing that the male can take care of the dam properly. When the contract is signed, the dam gets the second bead indicating that they are betrothed and a wedding date is set. If the dwarrow, or dam depending, doesn't want to court, he or she just refuses the gift. There is no insult taken – usually – if the gift is turned down. The two just move on, but that rarely happens."

"The courting gift has to be hand-made?"

"Definitely."

"You can't just talk to him?"

"Not really. It wouldn't be proper unless a gift is involved."

The two sat thinking for a few minutes.

"Could you cook something?"

"No. It wouldn't count if it were for the whole company, and I can't see only cooking for one. Bombur would never allow it."

"Could you make something out of the pelts from the rabbits you're always getting for dinner?"

"Possibly. Maybe. He does already have that fur cape. I'm not sure what else I could make, but that's a good thought."

"Maybe mittens?"

"Not sure that Dwalin really wants mittens but something along those lines! Thank you, Bilbo. At least I've got something to think about."

They climbed down the tree and reported to Thorin that there was nothing to report.

At dinner Amayla was finally able to talk to Dwalin. He had been at the front of the line all day and she had been at the back and their duties in setting up camp for the night had taken them in different directions. She filled her bowl of rabbit stew and sat down next to the bald warrior.

"Meat! It feels so good to eat meat again! Bombur has outdone himself," Amayla smiled at him.

"Aye its good. I just think Bombur needs to be careful about all the ingredients he's putting in," Dwalin replied while shooting the rotund cook a nasty look.

Amayla frowned in confusion, glancing between the two dwarves, and not understanding Dwalin's comment.

"I'm not sure what you mean Dwalin, all I know is that the stew is delicious." Amayla spoke loud enough to make certain that Bombur could hear her compliment.

"Thank you, lassie," Bomber replied while staring back at Dwalin.

Amayla thought it best to change the subject, quickly. "So how are things at the front of the line? What's Thorin thinking?"

"He overheard some things between Gandalf, those elves, and that other wizard that he didn't like so he wanted to get as far away as possible. That's why we left so early and have come so far."

"Well, Bilbo and I did not see any signs that we're being followed, so I don't think the elves are planning on stopping us. But I do hope that Gandalf catches up quickly."

"Aye, but he better hurry. The worst part of the mountains is just a few days away and it would be better for all of us to be together then. How is the back of the line? How is our burgler holding up?"

"He is tired, probably more so that the rest of us. He has to take a lot more steps than the rest of us to keep up; but he's managing."

"With your help," Dwalin snorted. "I saw you carrying his pack."

"Don't say anything about that. He has his pride."

"Just don't you wear yourself out helping him."

"Nice of you to care, Dwalin." She smiled at him and bumped him with her shoulder.

Dwalin only grunted which cause Amayla to smile even bigger.

Suddenly Thorin plopped down next to Amayla, startling her. "The stew is good, isn't it Amayla?"

Amayla was taken aback as Thorin never included her in such small talk before. "Yes, Thorin, it is. It is good to have meat again."

"Yes, it is. Fili and Kili did well in catching the rabbits so quickly today."

"They are both good hunters." Amayla was slightly annoyed that she wouldn't be able to talk to Dwalin in peace but tried not to show it.

"Aye, they are now. But I remember when Kili shot his first rabbit. He cried and wouldn't eat dinner that night." Thorin chuckled to himself.

"I take it he got over that?" Amayla responded.

"Aye he did. He was so hungry the next day he went out and shot two more and had no problem eating them."

Amayla smiled wanly at Thorin. And then Balin sat down and joined them.

"The stew is good isn't it?" he started.

Amayla rolled her eyes. _What is going on?_

"Yes, it is. And I'm going to go see if there is anymore. Excuse me." She smiled quickly at Dwalin and walked over to Bombur. He gave her an extra scoop of stew and she decided to just eat it standing there. Her annoyance at Thorin grew more when he announced the night watch schedule and she and Dwalin didn't back up to each other.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Quick, this way, Amralime!" Dwalin grabbed Amayla by the hand and proceeded to pull her out to a deserted balcony.

"What are you doing? Why are we out here?"

"Thorin's about to give his speech. If we didn't get out now, we'd be stuck listening to it."

"Won't he be mad that we're not in there?"

"He'll never notice, and now we I can be alone with my wife!" He took Amayla into his arms and bent to kiss her. She stood on her toes to get closer.

"Mmmmmmmm".

"Amayla."

"Mmmmmmm."

"Amayla, lass! Wake up. It's time for your watch."

"What? Bofur?"

"Aye lassie. You've got the next watch. Sorry to interrupt your dreaming, seems like you were enjoying yourself." Bofur smiled and winked at Amayla as she sat up quickly, rubbing her face to try and hide her blush.

"Thanks Bofur."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amayla's watch was uneventful and the next few days were much as the days before. Thorin assigned Dwalin the point and Amayla the rear, and their watches never matched up, frustrating Amayla no end.

The terrain was starting to get steeper and they could not travel as quickly. When they stopped for the night, there were no trees, only scrub bushes so Bilbo didn't have to climb. One evening, Thorin ordered most of the company to look for fire wood. Amayla tried to take advantage of the opportunitiy and immediately headed out the same way that Dwalin had gone until Thorin ordered her to spar with Fili and Kili. _Why is Thorin keeping me from Dwalin on purpose?_ The only thing that kept her from saying anything outloud was the miserable looks on the brother's faces. They were so pathetic that it made her laugh.

Amayla didn't cut Fili or Kili any slack, making them spar against each other, against her separately, and finally against her as a team. Their teamwork had improved markedly. Amayla could put up a good fight against them, especially since they were obviously tired, but they still managed to get a kill strike against her in a respectable amount of time.

Bilbo came to watch the sparring which surprised Amayla. Normally, she would need to track him down and drag him to the ring. "You want to go next Bilbo?" she asked.

"Me? No, No. Please no! I just want to talk to you Amayla . . . . alone!" He whispered to Amayla while shooting a look at Fili and Kili. "Its VERY important."

Amayla was startled but knew it must be important for Bilbo to be acting like that.

"Fili, Kili get going. Bilbo and I will catch up."

They waited for the brothers to leave, before Amayla turned to the hobbit. "Okay, what so VERY important?"

"Dwalin has been asking everyone in camp for a hair tie."

"A hair tie? Why does he want a hair tie?" she asked as she cleaned her weapons.

"I don't know, but he really wants one. Maybe you could make one for him? Would that count as a you-know-what?" he whispered, looking around, to make certain that no one, especially two brothers, was listening.

"I can make a hair tie in my sleep. But it's just kind of surprising that he would want one. Are you sure?"

"Definitely. He asked everyone, even me. He was mad that nobody had one."

"A hair tie, huh? That would count," Amayla smiled. "I can do that! I'll make it while I'm on watch tonight. Thank you, Bilbo!" She hugged the hobbit tightly and kept on smiling.

Amayla didn't even try to sit next to Dwalin at dinner. She was so excited to make the hair tie that she didn't trust herself to have a simple conversation with him; besides, Thorin and Balin had him surrounded. She ate quickly and then sat by herself getting out a piece of leather and her knives, preparing for her watch.

While sitting next to the fire, she was able to cut the leather and make cording in a matter of a few minutes, it was the embelishments that took some time. She wanted to make it clear that the tie was a courting gift, so she carved an A intertwined with a D into the leather. By the time it came for Bofur to replace her, she was quite satisfied with the results. Sleep though was hard to come by as she was just too excited.

Amayla tried to catch Dwalin alone in the morning, but Thorin seemed to be sticking to his side whenever she looked. The same thing occurred when they stopped mid-day. Even Bilbo remarked on it.

"We need to make a plan for when we stop for the night Amayla," Bilbo whispered to Amayla conspiratorially.

"What are you thinking?"

"What if when we stop, I go look around, and tell Thorin that I think I see something in the distance and he should take a look? You talk to Dwalin then."

"That would certainly get Thorin's attention. I'm just not sure that I want you making him think that there is something out there for him to worry about when there really isn't."

"Don't worry. I'll make certain that he thinks whatever I see is not a real problem. But don't you take too long! What do you think?"

"I think you're a wonderful friend Bilbo!"

When they finally stopped, Bilbo found a tall rock outcropping a little way from the camp and announced that he was going to have a good look around from there. When he came back asking Thorin to come and look, Amayla made a bee-line to Dwalin asking him to join her, signaling the direction away from Bilbo.

Finally alone, Amayla reached into a pocket and pulled out the hair tie. "I heard you wanted one of these, so I made this . . . umm . . . so . . . here. . . " She chewed on her bottom lip and looked up to Dwalin's face.

Unfortunately, the plain side was only visible when Dwalin picked it up. "I hope the size is alright," she added shyly.

"Aye, it'll do just fine, Lassie." And he returned her smile closing his fist around the tie.

Amayla was about to say more when they heard thorin's voice yelling for Dwalin to join him.

"Can we continue this during my watch?" she asked touching him gently on his arm. He nodded back to her.

Amayla nearly skipped back to camp, her smile lighting up her face. She locked eyes with Bilbo and nodded yes. Fili and Kili looked at her skeptically, nudging each other. "So Amayla, why are you so happy? asked Kili.

"Its just a beautiful evening, don't you think?"

"Anything special you want to share?" asked Fili, smiling.

"No Fili. Nothing I want to share with you or your brother. But if you're looking for a sparring session, I'd be happy to accommodate," she replied overly sweetly. That shut the two of them up.

Dinner was fun as everything that anybody said caused Amayla to laugh. Her good mood only encouraged Bofur who took the opportunity to tell some of his most outrageous jokes and stories. Soon even Thorin was caught up in the jocularity. But Amayla's mood came to a crashing halt when she went to help Bombur clean up. That's when she saw it; her hair tie in Bombur's beard.

Her world turned black. She couldn't speak. Her head started spinning. The spinning caused her stomach to flip making her feel like she was going to throw up. _How could he do that to me? Why? I don't understand!_ She definitely was going to throw up. She covered her mouth and ran outside the camp and started vomiting violently.

The entire camp jumped as she ran by. She could hear them all approaching, calling her name, to see if she was alright.

"Just stay back!" she managed to shout inbetween bouts of throwing up. The stew, which had tasted delicious going down, was not as good coming back up.

She heard most of them stop, but recognized the sound of the footsteps approaching her. _How dare he!_ She reached for one of her daggers in her boots and pointed it in his general direction while trying to control her stomach. As he got closer, she growled at him, "Do not take one more step closer."

"I'm just checking on you Lassie. Are you alright?"

"LEAVE ME ALONE! Or I swear to Mahal that I will put this dagger between your eyes!"

"Amayla!"

"GO!"

At that, he left.

Several minutes later, Amayla heard another dwarf coming. This time it was Oin. She let him approach her.

"What's the matter Lassie? Is it something you ate? I checked with Bomber and he didn't think he had put anything in the stew that was out of the ordinary and no one else is sick."

"No, its not the stew, let Bombur know that. It's something more personal. I really don't want to talk about it. Please Oin."

The healer put his hand on head to check for fever. Finding none, he agreed to leave her alone but only after getting her some water and ginger to help settle her stomach.

"Thank you Oin. Send Bilbo with it and ask him to bring a shovel. I'll take care of this. I don't think I have much left to throw up."

She didn't hear Bilbo approach until he called her name. When she saw him, she burst into tears. He ran to her and hugged her, "Amayla, what's going on?"

"He . . . gave . . . it . . . away," she managed to say between sobs.

"What? I don't understand?"

"Dwalin . . . gave my courting gift . . . to Bombur!" she sobbed even more.

"What?! But I thought everything was good? You seemed so happy!"

"I thought it was. But . . . he gave it away." Her sobbing started to subside.

"I'm so sorry Amayla. What do you want to do? Do you want me to talk to him?"

"No! I just want it not to have happened. How could I have been so wrong? I thought . . ."

"I thought so too Amayla. I'm sorry. I feel guilty. If I hadn't encouraged you so, this never would have happened."

"Its not your fault Bilbo. I just don't understand why he accepted it in the first place. That was cruel. All he had to do was to refuse the gift. I guess he wanted to make it perfectly clear that he wasn't interested in me like that. Maybe it wasn't Thorin trying to keep us apart. Maybe Thorin was just doing what Dwalin wanted, keeping me away from him. Well, message received. I won't bother him anymore!"

"Amayla, I just can't believe that. Let me talk to Dwalin, or Thorin. Maybe he can fix it."

Amayla stood up and started burying her vomit. "No Bilbo. Please don't. You don't know our customs. It's better for me if you just don't say anything. Please."

"If you are sure Amalya. I don't like it, but I won't say anything unless you want me to."

"I don't want you to. Thank you, Bilbo. But you could ask Thorin to assign someone else my watch tonight. That would be a help."

"I'll take it for you. It's the least I can do."

The two walked back to camp and Amayla moved her bedroll to the edge of camp, as far away from most of the company as possible. "I'm feeling better," she muttered. "I just need to rest quietly tonight. I'm sure I'll be fine in the morning. Bilbo's going to take my watch." She looked to Thorin who just nodded and left her alone. Sleep was difficult. Her stomach still ached and if she thought too much, she started to cry again. She decided to concentrate on Erebor and the journey. That was all that mattered. 

**========= NOTES ============**

 **First, my apologies. I'm having trouble formatting. I can't seem to add an extra space between paragraphs which I really need to do at times. I'm frustrated with the way this chapter looks. I think it's hard to read. I hope it was clear that Amayla was dreaming in those two sequences. If anybody has any advice, I'm listening. (I'm composing in Word) .**

 **So, did anybody see that coming? I couldn't make things go TOO smoothly, could I?**

 **Thanks for the reviews. They mean so much to me. Helps keeps me going. It will be a few days before the next chapter. Family coming into town.**


	15. Chapter 15 - Prayers, Goblins, and Orcs

The morning sky was grey and perfectly matched her mood. It was obviously going to rain. Amayla managed to drink some tea and eat a little of the oats that were made for breakfast, but the company kept asking how she was feeling, which only served to make her feel worse. She was never so grateful to hear Thorin yell to move out.

They were entering the heart of the Misty Mountains and the trail grew narrow. They could only walk single file and even then there was barely enough room for a single dwarf to pass. Amayla was again at the back of the line and Dwalin was at the front. It was the first time in days that the she was happy about the positioning. It started to rain about mid-morning which made the climb even more difficult. but it covered her tears and eliminated the need to talk to anyone.

Several hours into the climb, the conditions worsened dramatically. At first, they all assumed it was a bad thunderstorm until the mountains themselves started to move. Stone Giants! They were caught in the middle of a thunder battle. It was when the mountain started to shift that Amayla got really scared. She was in the back with Fili, Kili, Bofur, and Bombur when the mountain split right between the princes. Fili desperately tried to hang on to Kili until the divide became too great. The four of them clung to each other desperately as the giant moved, tossing boulders like peanuts. They saw the other group led by Thorin scramble to safety as their leg brushed against the mountain, but Amayla's group had no such opportunity. The giant's movements were dizzying and Amayla's sore stomach didn't help. They would come tantalizingly close to the mountain, but never close enough. Suddenly their giant started to wobble after getting smashed in its head by a boulder. Fili herded them together as the mountain came speeding toward them. "Jump" he yelled as he pushed the group onto a ledge as the giant came crashing in around them. They fell in a pile, too stunned to say anything. When Thorin yelled for Kili, Amayla could only look at Fili and roll her eyes.

There were hugs all around as the group reformed until Amayla realized that Bilbo was not with them. "Where's Bilbo?!" she screamed.

"There!" Bofur pointed at dove at the cliff's edge where hobbit fingers could just be made out.

Bofur was only able to grab a sleeve when Bilbo slipped further down, now only holding to the slimmest of ledges. Dwalin nudged Amayla out of the way as he layed down to try and reach the hobbit, to no avail. Finally, Thorin eased himself over the edge and onto a ledge where he was able to grab Bilbo and lift him to Bofur and Dwalin. All seemed well until Thorin slipped while trying to climb back up. This time Amayla was able to grab his arm and hold him until other arms pulled up their future king.

Amayla moved to hug Bilbo, checking him over like a mother hen. "Don't scare me like that! I thought we'd lost you!"

"He's been lost since he left his home. He should not have come, he has no place among us." Thorin sneered.

Amayla stood in front of Bilbo and glared back at Thorin. Balin came between them stating that they had to find shelter.

.

.

The rain began to let up as they moved forward, finally coming upon a small cave, barely large enough to hold all of them. Thorin would not let them start a fire so the company grumpily settled down on the floor, desperately trying to find places to hang their wet clothing. Dinner was handfuls of nuts and dried berries that the elves had provided for them. They were all miserable, especially Amayla. During the day, it had taken all her concentration to stay on the path and make certain that no one fell behind. But now, as things quieted down, her thoughts turned to Dwalin and what had happened the day before. She found herself staring at the bald dwarf who seemed to be able to fall asleep no matter the conditions surrounding him. Everyone else seemed to be able to rest, but she could find none. She finally gave up, and decided to leave the cave. She couldn't take the closeness anymore. She needed space to clear her head and think.

She gathered her pack and crept over to where Bofur was keeping watch. He looked at her questioningly. "I'm going outside Bofur. I need to think, perhaps to talk to Mahal. I can't do it in here."

"You're coming back, aren't you Lassie?" he asked pointing to her pack and bow.

"Aye," she smiled, "but you never know what you might run into out there. Don't worry, I'll stay within shouting distance."

Bofur looked at her thoughtfully, "Be careful out there Amayla. And if there's something you want to talk about, I'm happy to listen. And I promise to keep anything you say to me under my hat." Bofur wiggled his eyebrows at her, causing his hat to bounce up and down.

"Thank you Bofur." She smiled at him.

.

.

She climbed above the cave looking for a smooth place to sit. The clouds had mostly cleared, and the nearly half-full moon allowed Amayla to see easily, especially given her Dwarvish eye-sight. While looking around, she though she saw a flicker of light down the mountain side. It appeared and then disappeared. She couldn't be sure what it was, but at least it was a good way away. She settled on a spot not far from the cave that was flat enough to sit comfortably with her back against the mountain. It had been a long time since she had spoken to Mahal. At Gorvuud, it had been her habit to once every three weeks during her break from patrolling; but, during the journey she'd gotten out of the practice. She pulled her rune stone out of her pack and rubbed it between her fingers, softly humming the songs to Mahal that she had been taught in her youth. When she finished, he gave thanks to Mahal for all the gifts he had given her: her father, bears in the forest, Galen, Tigr, the elves of Rivendell, her swords, the company, and Bilbo. She asked Mahals's blessing on all those she cared for and for the success of their journey. Then she started to question Mahal in earnest. _I don't understand your will. I believe that you destined Dwalin as my one and yet his actions would seem otherwise. Am I subject to your folly? I will try to follow your plans for me, if only I were more clear on your intentions. Please help me to do you will._ At that moment, the remaining clouds parted and the moon shone directly on her sword, reflecting the light up into her face. _My sword. My destiny is my sword. I am Mahal's warrior. And I will see Erebor restored._ A certain calmness fell over Amayla. There was still a tug in her heart when she thought about Dwalin, but she could turn her focus back to the quest. That was Mahal's will.

.

.

Amayla made her way back to the cave's and could just hear Bofur talking to Bilbo when Thorin shouted, "Wake up! Du Bekar!" She ran to the opening only to see the company falling down some trap doors. The fall was tremendous and Amayla could only hope they would survive it, much less the goblins that would no doubt be at the bottom. Her first instinct was to jump in after them, but she quickly realized how foolish that would be. There had to be other entrances. _The light! That must be a way in._ She had an idea of how to get to the light, but it meant going down the narrow path in the low light. With no other option, she moved more quickly than likely was safe, wasting no time. As she reached the point where she felt that she would have to leave the path and cut across the mountains, she heard someone approaching. Silently, she notched an arrow and prepared to shoot.

"Amayla, hold! It is me, Gandalf!" she heard a familiar voice call.

 _How did he know it was me?_ It didn't matter, she was overwhelmed to find help.

"Gandalf, the company has been taken by goblins. They fell into a trap. We've got to help them!"

"Where are you going?"

"I saw a light across the way here. I am hoping it is another way in. It has to be! Come on!"

Amayla was slightly surprised, but grateful, that Gandalf did not question her further, simply following her lead. It took longer than she would have liked, but eventually they came to the opening. Light shone through and they could hear noises coming out, noises that sounded like really bad singing, singing that was even worse than Amayla's. They drew their swords and proceeded down the tunnel. Amayla was easily able to dispatch the few goblins they ran into before they could alert anyone of their presence. They could hear a large gathering ahead. Gandalf took the lead and raised his staff warning Amayla to stay directly behind him and close her eyes. Even with her eye's closed, Amayla could see the bright flash that eminated from his staff. When she dared to open them, she could see that everyone, goblins and dwarves, were laying on the ground.

"Take up arms," Gandalf yelled, "Fight! Fight!"

As Amayla rushed forward, she was relieved to see the members of the company grabbing and throwing their weapons to one another. She immediately started slicing the nearest goblin and worked her way forward to join with her friends. Gandalf yelled to follow him and he led them on a crazy adventure of running, jumping, slicing, and killing hundreds of goblins. The problem was more kept coming. The company was eventually trapped on a rickety bridge facing the goblin king. Fortunately, the king was an idiot, allowing Gandalf easy access for the kill. Unfortunately,[CR1] the bridge they were on collapsed under them, resulting in the company sliding wildly down the side of a chasm. The bridge held together enough to slow down their fall when the sides of the chasm closed together, preventing the dwarves from being splattered on the cave floor. Still more goblins kept coming, leaving daylight as their only hope. The company made a mad dash for the outdoors following Gandalf's direction.

As they got far enough from the exit of the goblin's tunnels, Gandalf did a head count. Amayla's heart fell when she heard Gandalf ask where Bilbo was. _Bilbo! How did she not notice that he wasn't with them? Where is he?_ When she heard Thorin state that Bilbo was likely headed back to the Shire, Amayla objected. "Stop it! He would not do that! He's still in there and I'm going back to find him."

"No, I'm not in there and I'm not headed back." Bilbo appeared from out of nowhere. Amayla ran up and hugged him.

"I want to know why you came back," insisted Thorin.

"I know you doubt me. But I have a home and you don't. It was taken from you and I will help you get it back if I can."

Amayla was never so proud of anyone in her life. She moved to give Bilbo another hug, but froze when she heard the warg howl.

.

.

If Amayla thought that the goblin tunnels were chaotic, the fight with the wargs and orcs was worse. The company fled into the trees when there was no where else to run. They jumped between trees as they were toppled. They lit pine cones and threw them at the wargs to hold them back, but then the last tree started to fall. Bofur and Bifur fell on Amayla forcing the three of them to cling to each other or fall to the wargs below. They were all trapped. Perhaps that is why Thorin did it. He felt that he had nothing to lose. But the company was shocked when Thorin ran to confront Azog. The fight did not go well for Thorin and they were all petrified to see their leader about to fall, until Bilbo saved him. The hobbit prevented Thorin's beheading and protected him until Fili, Kili, and Dwalin were able to join the fight. Amayla was beyond frustrated to not be able to join in as things were still very bad, until the eagles arrived. The first ones saved Ori and Dori as they were about to plummet to their deaths. The next several threw wargs off the cliff and one slowly picked up the fallen Thorin. Amayla knew it was their turn when she saw some eagles waiting beneath her and Bofur and Bifur. Nodding to the brothers, they all let go and fell safetly onto the eagles.

.

.

************* NOTES ***********

This was kind of a filler chapter, sticking to movie canon, with the one important paragraph in there. Thanks for the reviews. Yes, Dwalin is a big (handsome) dummy, especially as he is relying on Thorin for courting advice. The two of them have it all planned out, too bad they didn't think about Amayla's feelings or possible actions.

Thanks so much for TOWG for the hints on formatting. I don't mind how it looks on a phone, but it drives me crazy on anything bigger. And YES, giving away a courting gift is VERY bad! Based on Fili & Kili's reaction when Elrohir suggested that Strider take back his bow? This is worse!

Dojoson41 - The BIG BEAR is coming up next chapter. Hope you like him.

[CR1]


	16. Chapter 16 - Beorn's House

The ride was terrifying. Amayla had to force herself to open her eyes so she could assure that the entire company was safe. After she counted, it was clear that all were well except for Thorin. Fili's desperate calls to his uncle only confirmed that he was in serious trouble. When they landed on a large plateau, the company surrounded Thorin and watched as Gandalf chanted over him. Relief spread over all of them when their leader started coughing.

What Thorin did next shocked Amayla. He stood before Bilbo and started to yell at him, or so Amayla thought. She moved to protect her friend, but stopped as Thorin began to praise Bilbo and embrace him. The entire company sighed and finally relaxed. Their peace turned to all-out joy when they all saw the Lonely Mountain in the distance.

The largest of the eagles remained watching the dwarves. He spoke only to Gandalf who introduced to Gwaihir to the company. They all bowed to the great eagle in appreciation. Because all the dwarves were exhausted, the eagles generously provided them with a sheep they had hunted. The animal was quickly put on a spit and roasted and the company spent the day resting, eating, and tending to their injuries. While Amayla still had her full pack, everyone else had only their weapons and whatever items they carried on them when they had fallen to the goblins. Luckily, Amayla had a full water skin with her that she parsed out among them all. The weather was still warm so even without bedrolls everyone could sleep as the eagles kept watch.

The next morning, the eagles once again flew the dwarves down off the carrock and deposited them on the valley floor which was as far the eagles were comfortable flying. They did not want to get too close to settlements where archers could shoot them. As the great birds flew off, Gwaihir shrieked his farewell to Gandalf, "Farewell! wherever you fare, till your eyries receive you at the journey's end!"

To which the Wizard replied, "May the wind under your wings bear you where the sun sails and the moon walks."

When Bilbo looked at Gandalf quizzically, Gandalf merely replied, "When you are a wizard, you must know how to speak politely to all creatures."

After watching the eagles fly away, the company resumed their trek in earnest. Thorin was certain that the orc pack was still on their tail and he wanted to keep as much distance between them as possible. They made good time as they were traveling mostly downhill through the foothill of the Misty Mountains. Amayla resumed her position in the back of the line, but Thorin wanted Bilbo up front with him leaving Amayla to spend much of her time talking to the Ur brothers.

.

.

As the sun began to set, they started hearing noises. Thorin sent Bilbo off to see if he could spot anything. Amayla was not pleased to see Bilbo go off on his own, but could not contradict Thorin's order. When the hobbit returned, Amayla immediately recognized his agitation, but nobody would let him speak. Finally, Bilbo put his foot down and explained that the orcs were following them but were still a far distance away, but there was something else out there, something bigger.

"What shape was it? Like a bear?" asked Gandalf.

Surprised, Bilbo replied, "Yes, only much, much bigger than any bear I've ever heard of." Bilbo looked at Amayla with concern, but she could only frown.

"You knew of such a beast?" Bofur asked of Gandalf.

After a short discussion between Gandalf and Thorin it was clear that they would have to try and make it to a house a short distance away, although it was not clear that they would be welcome. As they heard a roar like no other, the company started to run. They made it through the last of the foothills and onto a valley floor, but they could hear loud crashing sounds indicating a large beast was chasing them.

Amayla ran up to Gandalf. She had an idea but needed information to know if it would work.

"Gandalf, this bear, it is male?"

Gandalf turned to Amayla but kept running, "Yes. He is male."

"Does he have a mate?"

"Not that I am aware of. Why?"

"I'll let you know. How much farther?"

"Too far. I'm not certain we will make it." They both continued to run.

"There!" Gandalf shouted, "Make for the house!"

Amayla saw the house in the distance but she heard the beast catching up. She knew that she was going to have to slow the bear or he would be upon them in a matter of minutes.

"Gandalf, keep everybody running, I'll distract him. Don't let anybody stop!" she shouted to the wizard as she halted, pulled off her pack and started digging through it. She stood still to figure out the direction of the wind as the beast burst through the edge of the forest. The bear was enormous. Amayla had grown up around bears, but this was three times of the size of any she had ever seen. She grasped the cool vial in her hand and gave a quick thanks to Ardru for giving her one of their precious bear bombs. She also asked Mahal for help.

She heard some of the dwarves scream her name, but she stood still, waiting for the bear to get close enough. The timing would be critical. If the beast was not slowed by the scent, she knew he would tear her apart. When the moment came, she threw the vial toward a stand of trees and was gratified to hear it shatter. But the beast did not seem interested. All Amayla could do was to grab her pack and hold it in front of her as a makeshift shield. She needed to get the bear closer to the trees so he could catch the scent. Her hope was that he would be more interested in finding the source of the female scent than in killing her. As the bear reached her, she thrust her pack at him and dove and rolled toward the trees. Unfortunately, the bear's huge paw caught Amayla as he swiped at her, slicing through her leathers covering her arm. The pain was excruciating, but Amayla kept rolling away from the beast. She covered her head with her arms, waiting for another blow, when he stopped and started sniffing the air. He let out another huge roar before turning and galloping off towards the trees. Amayla immediately scrambled to her feet and started running toward the house. Her arm was throbbing and the blood was through the slices in her clothes. She held her arm tight across her chest which helped slightly with the pain but prevented her from running very quickly.

She could hear the bear start to chase after her again so she kept her feet moving as fast as she could, although she was slowing quickly. As she strumbled through fields of clover with large bees flying around, she saw the door to the house open and Kili run out to her. She wanted to yell to him to turn back, but didn't have the energy. When he reached her, he threw her arm around his neck, practically dragging her toward the door. They just made it into the house when the bear tried to smash his way in. The rest of the company shut the door shut on the beast, slamming down the bar, locking him out.

Amayla fell against a large chair, trying to catch her breath. Dwalin turned and grabbed Amayla by her arms causing her to moan. She could see his lips moving, obviously yelling at her, but she couldn't seem to hear him as there was a strange rushing sound in her ears. Suddenly, she was seeing spots while the scene in front of her started to spin. Then all went black.

.

.

Amayla woke up to unbearable pain in her arm. She wasn't certain of where she was but seemed to be in a rather large bed. Oin was standing over doing something to her arm that hurt beyond words.

"She's awake."

Amayla began grabbing at her arm trying to make Oin stop doing whatever it was he was doing.

"Hold her down lads! She's going to tear out the stitches before I get finished."

"Amayla please, you have to stay still."

Amayla recognized Bilbo's voice. She turned to where it was coming from and the hobbit slowly came into focus.

"Bilbo. Where am I? What is happening? What is Oin doing? MAKE HIM STOP!"

"Shhh, shhh, Amayla. You were injured. Oin is stitching you up. You must stay still. Please!"

"NO! OIN STOP! PLEASE!" she screamed and tried to break free of the hands holding her down.

"Lassie I can't stop. These wounds must be stitched. I'm sorry I don't have anything for the pain. Please try to stay still."

"Here Amayla, bite down on this." Dwalin handed her his belt. Even with all the pain she was feeling, Amayla didn't want to take anything from him.

"Please Amayla, just take it. It will help." Bilbo whispered to her.

Reluctantly, Amayla bit down on the belt and gripped the sheets as Oin continued stitching her left arm.

When Oin finally finished, Amayla was exhausted and could only lay still with tears spilling out of her eyes. "Rest now lassie. Try and sleep. Maybe in the morning I'll be able to find some herbs to help with the pain."

"I'll stay with her," Dwalin offered drawing up a chair.

At those words, Amayla's eyes flew open. "NO!" she barked out. "Only Bilbo!"

Shocked, Dwalin stopped midway down to sitting and frowned at Amayla's words. She, however, had closed her eyes once again, wincing in pain. The other dwarves in the room froze. Oin finally broke the silence saying, "You heard her lads, everybody out except Bilbo." Dwalin's eyes never left the hobbit's as he silently marched out of the room.

.

.

Amayla tossed and moaned for several hours, desperately trying to find a position to ease the pain in her arm. Bilbo tried cold compresses and gently rubbing her legs to try and distract her from the pain, but she was becoming more and more anxious. She started mumbling incoherently about bears, goblins, orcs, and hair ties when Gandalf came into the room with Oin and the largest man that Bilbo had ever seen. He was taller than Gandalf by at least a foot and had long bushy hair and a beard. Bilbo stepped aside as Oin unbandaged Amayla's arm and the man rubbed some ointment on his friend's wounds. Amayla immediately quieted, both in voice and in body movements. After a few short minutes, they were all relieved to see see breathing evenly in what appeared to be a restful sleep.

When Amayla woke up, the sun was high in the sky filling her room with light. She sat up as she heard voices outside her door.

"I'm awake! You can come in."

Gandalf came in first, holding the door for Bilbo who followed with a tray of food and drink.

"You seem to be feeling much better Amayla," Gandalf told Amayla as opposed to bothering to ask her.

"Yes, I suppose I do," answered Amayla as she stretched her good arm and moved to the edge of the bed. "Is that for me Bilbo? It smells wonderful."

Bilbo set the tray of food down on the table next to Amayla's bed. There were raisin scones, a jar of honey, and a large slab of butter sitting next to a glass of milk. She enjoyed the food greatly as Gandalf explained where she was.

"We are guests in the home of Beorn. He's a skin changer. It was he in his form of a great bear that chased us and injured you. But as a man, it was he who applied the salve that calmed your wounds and brought you rest. He has granted us respite and has agreed to help us continue our journey. He would like to speak with you when you feel able."

"A skin changer? And he was that bear? I would most certainly like to meet with him especially if he was the one to stop my pain. I vaguely remember somebody putting something cool on my arm and then the pain went away."

"Well then come, I will introduce you." Gandalf held out his hand to help her up and led her to the kitchen where most of the dwarves were gathered around an enormous table. Beorn was petting one of his many dogs as Gandalf made the introductions.

"Thank you for helping me last night. Whatever you put on my wounds, helped tremendously." Amayla bowed her head to the giant.

"It is the least that I could do, considering that I was the one who caused them. For that I apologize."

"No need to apologize. You were defending your territory against trespassers. We should be the ones to apologize to you."

Beorn nodded at Amayla's words. "I must ask you, when I was chasing you, I was distracted by a scent of another bear, but I did not find one, only a broken vessel. Do you know anything about it?"

Amayla shifted uncomfortably. "Aye, well, um, that vessel was mine. I threw it."

Beorn growled softly.

Amayla continued, "Among my people, we have created something we call a "bear bomb." It contains the scent of a female bear in heat. We use it to create a diversion if we need to get away from a male bear, which I needed from you, last night."

"So there was no female out there?"

"No." Amayla paused, having had a hard time looking Beorn in the eye. "I am sorry for the deception."

Beorn paced quietly in the room for a moment. "Your people use these bomb things often?"

"No, as they are very difficult to create, we only use them as a last resort. We much prefer to avoid situations where they would be necessary."

"You know how to avoid bears?"

"Aye. Where I live, we respect bears. They are our allies against orcs. We try to leave them at peace as much as possible."

"And yet you wear the tooth of a cub around your neck. Is that some sort of trophy?"

Amayla instinctively grasped her bear tooth necklace, and then smiled. "No, of course not. I can promise you that this bear was alive and well on the day I left. She is the matriarch of our forest and the mother of three cubs this season."

"Three? That is good. So how did you come by her tooth?"

At that question, all the dwarves in the room sat up in anticipation of the finally hearing the story Amayla had refused to tell.

Amayla looked around the room, shook her head, and sighed. "Alright, I'll tell."

"It was well over twenty years ago. I was a lieutenent in the barracks. We were out on patrol and I went out hunting and shot a deer." Beorn growled at that. "I'm sorry Beorn, but we dwarves eat meat. Anyway, it wasn't a clean shot so I had to cut his neck to put him out of his misery. When I did, the blood spurt out and covered me. I was right next to the river so I decided to clean myself up. I took off my clothes and went to rinse off in the river. But as I was getting clean, a cub came out of the woods sniffing around the deer carcass. I was afraid she was going to try and steal my kill so I tried to scare her off. I jumped out and starting yelling, waving my arms, and she started running. But, somehow, she got my clothes stuck in her paws so I had to run after her. I grabbed the clothes and started pulling and she bit into them and pulled back. I'm not sure if she thought we were playing or what, but she was making a lot of noice, so of course, mama bear heard her and came running out of the woods towards me. Well, I'm not stupid enough to take on an enraged mother bear, so I dropped my clothes and took off into the river, hoping that she wouldn't follow. Unfortunately, she did, but then she found the deer carcass and sat down and started eating it. Every time I tried to get near shore, she would charge me; so, I had to swim down the rapids to get away. I was incredibly lucky to survive the rapids without drowning or breaking something, but I did and I got away. I swam in the river back most of the way back to the barracks but then had to walk a ways to the actual building. Well, it was cold, and walking in wet, torn undergarments gets you even colder, so I stripped out of them and carried them back to the barracks. …. And yes, Kili, I was stark naked."

Amayla rolled her eyes at the dark prince who was grinning stupidly, nudging his brother.

"I covered myself as much as possible with my ripped clothes and reported back to my father who was, of course, in the middle of a meeting with one of the other patrols. He gave me something to cover myself with but not before everyone got a good eyeful."

"So that's how you got your Iglishmek nickname!" Bofur laughed outloud.

"What's your Iglishek nickname?" Ori asked.

"Go ahead Bifur, show them."

Bifur moved three fingers down his shoulder and then swiped his thumb across it.

All the dwarves in the room burst into laughter.

"What?" asked Bilbo.

"It means 'bear naked' Bilbo. Which is also why I wanted to become a captain as quickly as possible, so I could lose that nickname!"

"But you have still not told us how you came by the tooth," Beorn gently reminded her.

"Yes, well I went back the next day to let my patrol know where I was and to collect my weapons and clothing. My good friend Galen, who was one of the dwarves who witnessed my humiliation, went with me. When he picked up my clothing, he found the tooth stuck in the leather. It must have come out when I was trying to get my clothes from her. He kept it and made the necklace for me."

"He made it for you?" asked Ori. "Was it a courting gift then?"

"No Ori! Remember, Galen and I didn't court. He is my dearest friend and is married to another of my dear friends. He gave it to me on Durin's day. If it was a courting gift, I couldn't have kept it as no honorable dwarf would ever except a courting gift if he didn't intent on getting married." She shot a look at Dwalin who happened to be talking to Thorin so neither of them saw it.

"That was a good story mistress. I am glad to hear that the bear is well and that you are also. If there is anything I can do to make your stay here more comfortable, please don't hesitate to ask."

"Actually Beorn. If it isn't any trouble, there are some herbs I usually use to make tea. My supply was in the bag I threw at you so I don't image that there is anything left of them. Would you have any I could borrow?" Amayla asked hopefully.

"The one you call Oin knows where my herbs are. You are welcome to whatever you need. Now I must go to the barns."

.

As Beorn left, Oin motioned to Amayla to follow him to what appeared to be a large pantry. Three shelves were full of jars containing herbs. "You are looking for angelica root and blood leaves I presume lassie?"

She nodded and the two began checking out every jar that was there. After triple checking each jar, Amayla knew that there was no hope.

"How long has it been since you bled lassie?" the healer asked.

"Over six months."

"That is not good. You should always taper down to let your body resume your flow. To stop so abruptly can be difficult."

"I know that Oin! That's why I was so desparate to find some. What do you think will happen?"

"Well it varies of course, but the first flow will likely be very heavy and any other problems that usually come with it will also likely be greater."

"So, the cramping and the anger will be worse?"

"I'm afraid so lassie. I'll have some herbs that should help lessen the pain, but not much else. Is it usually bad for you?"

"Aye, its usually bad. You may need to keep the company away from me as much as possible when it comes. How soon do you think?"

"Anywhere from a week to a month. There's no way to know."

"I promised Thorin that me being a female would not be a problem. This might be a problem."

"I'll do my best when the time comes Amayla. Now let me look at that wound." Oin declared that it was healing nicely and he let Thorin know that she could leave the next morning.

During the evening meal, Beorn told them the story of skin-changers in the mountains and how orcs, led by Azog, had killed all his people. It was his hatred of orcs that led him to agree to provide whatever aid the company would need.


	17. Chapter 17 - Fun times in Mirkwood

Beorn was true to his word and provided the dwarves with blankets, food, and water skins as well as ponies that would carry them to Mirkwood forest. The company left early the next morning and proceeded at a fast pace to try and keep ahead of any orcs that might be following them. When they reached the edge of the forest and arranged all their gear on their backs, they set the ponies free having been told by Beorn that the animals would find their own way home.

It was there that Gandalf left them, but he promised to meet them at the overlook to Erebor. Bilbo was most upset by the wizard's departure so Amayla did her best to stay close to him. Gandalf's parting warning to them was to stay on the Elven path, which Amayla thought shouldn't be too difficult to do. She quickly realized how wrong she was.

The path was far more overgrown than Amayla could have ever imagined. Light barely made it through to path so it felt like night all day long. They walked until it was absolutely too dark to go any farther. Gloin lit a fire but it attracted so many large moths and bats that they were forced to put it out and had to settle for huddling together for comfort. They ate little as they weren't sure how long their stores would last so they were all hungry and miserable.

The next days continued the same way. The company kept to the path but could feel eyes peering at them from the forest. And spider webs seemed to hang from every tree. The food and water were running out and it seemed that the air was running out too. Amayla felt as if every breath had to be worked for. There was nothing natural about it. She began to grow fearful that if she she didn't think about it, she would forget to breathe. Because of that, she kept very quiet so she could concentrate on taking breaths. Bilbo on the other hand, couldn't seem to stop talking. He kept asking Amayla questions about everything. Amayla kept shushing him, warning him that she couldn't talk because she was trying to breathe.

Days began to blur together, and it became impossibile to tell morning from night. The food and water soon eventually ran out, but the company had no choice but to keep walking. Nori, who was at the front of the line, stopped short, causing each in the company to run into the dwarf in front of him. Bilbo slammed into Amayla and landed flat on his back. Amayla turned to see what had hit her but couldn't find Bilbo anywhere. "I think we've lost Bilbo," she stated to no one inparticular.

"We've lost more than the burglar. The path is gone." Nori responded.

"I'm down here!" came the hobbit's voice. Fili and Kili helped him up.

"How can the path be gone, we were just on it!" roared Thorin.

"Its gone!" Nori replied, looking down the edge of a steep decline.

"Find it! Everyone look! But don't go too far!" Thorin ordered.

Amayla started twirling around and around until she got so dizzy that she fell over. Fili and Kili kept walking into each other as they stumbled around searching the treetops. Bombur fell to the ground, laying on his stomach, brushing leaves away. A few of the dwarves were walking around poking at the ground, but nobody found anything.

"Bilbo, climb this tree and see if you can see anything." Thorin ordered and practically threw Bilbo up to the lowest branch of the tallest tree in the area.

"Why don't we just ask that bear over there?" asked Amayla, pointing into the forest.

"What bear?" asked Thorin.

"The one right there! Look! Don't you see him?" Amayla replied frustrated.

"There is no bear there Amayla!"

"Are you blind? He's right there! Males! Never willing to ask for directions. Well I'm going to ask him!" She got up and started marching off into the forest.

"Fili, Kili – go with her, but don't go too far." Thorin ordered.

The brothers quickly caught up to Amayla. "Now you've gone and scared him away! Be quiet!" she complained as she marched off further into the woods.

"Do you think the bear will help us?" whispered Kili.

"Of course he will, he's a bear, isn't he?" Amayla replied disgustedly.

The three turned around as they heard something tramping throught the wood behind them.

As Dwalin burst through a bush, Amayla yelled at him to be quiet too, "Quit scaring him or he'll never help us."

"Amayla, Fili, Kili, come back now before we all get lost! There is no bear!" the bald dwarf yelled at them all.

"Great! Now you've frightened him off, come on lads!" Amayla shouted as she ran off.

Fili and Kili quickly followed behind Amayla, completely ignoring Dwalin's protests.

Amayla stopped and put her fingers to her lips. She turned to Fili and Kili, "He's right over there. You two stay here and I'll go talk to him."

As she tip-toed her way through the brush, Dwalin once again came stomping up behind them, yelling at them to stop.

Amayla threw her hands up in disgust and turned to the bald warrior, "Now you've done it, you big fat meanie! He's run away and it's all your fault!"

"Way to go Dwalin!" Fili sneared at him before turning back to the forest.

"I am not a big, fat meanie!" Dwalin complained.

"You are too!" Amayla stuck out her tongue at him.

"Dwalin's right, Amayla. He's not fat. He's just a big meanie," stated Kili.

Amayla walked over to Dwalin and poked her finger into his chest, "No, he IS A BIG FAT MEANIE!"

Dwalin grabbed Amayla's wrist, "I AM NOT! STOP SAYING THAT! Now all of you, we are going back!"

Amayla yanked her wrist from his grasp, crossed her arms and stared down the large dwarf, "I'm not going back, and you can't make me!"

Kili came up next to her, copied her stance, and repeated her words to Dwalin.

Dwalin started looking around, expecting Fili to join them, but he was nowhere to be seen. "Where's Fili?"

"Fee? FILI? Where are you?" All three of them started looking around.

Amayla noticed Kili looking up in the trees. "Why are you looking up there Kili?"

"Maybe he flew up there," Kili responded still looking up.

"Can Fili fly?" Amayla asked amazed.

"Of course he can." Kili answered.

"Wow!"

"Where did Dwalin go?" asked Kili.

"The big fat meanie was right behind us, now where is he? Did he fly away too?" Amayla complained. She started back to look for him when something sharp stabbed her in her leg sending her into blackness.

.

.

The next sensation Amayla felt was that of falling, gently before landing with a thud on her arm that still pained her. She opened her eyes in total confusion. _Where am I? What is this white stuff on me? Why can't I move?_ Slowely, feeling came back into her arms and legs and she began to wiggle about. She tried pushing on the white stuff, but it only stuck to her fingers. Suddently, a knife cut through the white veil uncomfortably close to her face. Fili's smiling face appeared as she heard him shout, "Here's Amayla!" He offered her a hand and helped her stand up.

"Can you stand on your own?" the blond asked.

Amayla pulled at the white fibers sticking to her and stretched and tested her muscles. "Yes, I'm fine."

"Good, then start freeing the others," he ordered in a voice very reminiscent of his uncle.

Amayla looked around and saw several pods of what she now understood to be her companions wrapped in spider silk. She pulled out one of her many daggers and carefully cut a slit in the nearest bundle. She smiled at her favorited hatted dwarf as he blinked in confusion, "Good morning sunshine." She continued, releasing both Gloin and Ori.

Thorin gathered the company gathered together when they were all released and praised Bilbo for saving them as it was the Hobbit who was the first one to cut himself out of the spider trappings. But before Amayla could congratulate Bilbo herself, the spiders attacked. They were enormous creatures and their shells seemed to be as hard as granite. Each dwarf who still had a weapon struck back, slashing and hacking off their legs and fangs. But for every one they killed, it seemed that two more crawled up behind them.

Suddenly, arrows flew at the spiders from somewhere in the forest. A large contingent of elves seemed to spring from the trees, killing the creatures but then pointing the arrows at the company. Facing a tall, blond elf that had an arrow pointed right between his eyes, Thorin laid down his weapons and the rest of the company followed suit. However, they all turned when Kili started yelling for help. Amayla, Fili, and Dwalin immediately moved to go to his aid, but were halted by elves. Amayla managed to knock down one elf and throw a dagger in the eye of one of several spiders that was attacking the young prince, but she was slammed to the ground by the tall, blond elf, his arrow now pointed at her face, "Don't think I won't kill you dwarf, it would be my pleasure." Amayla lay still. Kili was saved by a red-headed female elf and joined the company being searched. The elf that searched Amayla did a poor job and she was left with two hidden daggers as she was marched off. She signaled to Fili in Iglishmek who replied that he was down to one. Her amusement in outwitting the elves was short-lived when she heard Bofur ask about Bilbo. He was missing again.

As the company was led on a path through the forest, Amayla felt her head start to clear. The air seemed lighter and she stopped thinking about breathing. Instead of feeling better though, Amayla's mood steadily declined. The more she thought about it, the angrier she felt toward the elves. _Why are we their prisoners? What did we do? They should keep the forest clear of these spiders! And why is Kili staring at that red-headed she-elf?_ She kept glaring at the blond elf who seemed to be in charge. Feeling her eyes on him, the blond turned and glared back at her. Amayla muttered a curse to the blond in Khudzul that got Bofur snickering. The blond just glared more.

They were placed in cells, some together, some single. Probably because she was female, Amayla was given a cell to herself. She was very sad to see Fili lose his last dagger as he was shoved into his cell. Her cell was almost empty, no stool, no bed, just a bucket in the corner. Amayla slumped against the wall and started fantasizing about insults she could heave at the stupid blond elf. She chuckled when Thorin told Balin that he had used one of her favorites on the great King Thranduil.

The elves did bring them all bread and water, and although Amayla would have loved to throw it back in their stupid faces, she was starving and thirsty so she merely made an obscene gesture at them with a fake smile on her face.

A few hours later, the red-headed she-elf came to check on the cells. She was obviously some sort of captain Amayla surmised. Amayla refused to even acknowledge her when she pulled on the bars of her cell to check them. A few minutes later though, Amayla was shocked to hear Kili having a conversation with her. She couldn't make out the words, but by the tone, it sounded like a pleasant conversation. _What is that all about? Is Kili flirting with her?_ Amayla rose to see if she could see what was going on. She couldn't see Kili or the she-elf but she did spot the blond elf looking down at them with a very serious frown on. That was the best thing Amayla had seen in weeks! An evil smile lit her face as she slowly slumped against the wall and fell asleep.

.

Amayla woke up in an even worse mood than the previous day. All she wanted to do was to hit someone. During the day, each of the dwarves were taken separately to see King Thranduil. Thorin had warned everyone to simply not say a word to the elven king, but Amayla wasn't sure she would be able to manage that. She was right.

Two guards opened her cell door and told her to stand. Amayla ignored them. They walked over and grabbed her by each arm and lifted her up. "Will you come willingly?" one of them asked. Amayla simply glared at him. "Tie her hands." Amayla put her knuckles together and put them in front of her chest where she allowed the elves to tie them together. Smiling to herself, she let them lead her out.

When the elves returned her to her cell, they were none too gentle as they threw her onto the ground before slamming the door shut. Amayla simply laughed.

"Amayla, what happened. Was that blood on that elf?" Fili, who was in the cell across from her, asked.

"Yep" she laughed to herself.

"What did you do?" asked Thorin angrily.

"Well, I might have broken the nose of one of the elves," she chuckled as she sat against the wall again.

"You did what?" Thorin bellowed.

"Can I help it if the guards were stupid enough to tie my hands so that it took about two pulls to get my hands free? I'm just sorry it wasn't that blond one who captured us."

"Did you speak to Thranduil?" Thorin asked.

"Well, maybe, a little."

"Amayla, I specificially told you not to speak to him." Thorin groaned.

"Yes, well, he pissed me off. Kinda like you're doing to me right now."

"What did you say?"

"I said you're pissing me off like Thranduil did! What was the point of not talking to him? He knows where we're going. He's not stupid! He may be an arrogant prick, but he's not stupid."

"Oh lassie, what did you say to Thranduil?" This time it was Balin trying to make peace.

"Well, I might have said that he was incompetent in taking care of the forest he lived in, and that he was rude, stupid, and a stain upon the elven race. And I might have also something about him not being nearly as fair as Glorfindel which really seemed to anger him."

There were some groans, coupled with some laughs that could be heard from the other cells.

"Oh, and I also might have broken his bottle of wine and knocked over a few pieces of furniture."

"Amayla! What has come over you?" Fili asked. Amayla just shrugged.

It was Oin who tried to explain her behavior. "Leave her be laddie. Just leave her alone. She's not quite herself right now. She should be back to normal tomorrow."

.

.

Oin couldn't have been more wrong. Amayla woke in the very early hours thinking that she had slept wrong on the hard floor. As she come out of her morning grogginess, Amayla realized that the pain in her abdomen was not from sleeping and was only getting worse. _Shite, here it comes_. She checked her leggings and determined that her period had indeed arrived and apparently with a vengeance. And there was absolutely nothing she could do about it. She curled up in a ball on the floor and tried to ride out the cramps. It was going to be a long day. She thought about asking the guards for help when he brought her some food, but when she saw her guard had a broken nose, she didn't even bother.

Fili was the first to notice that there was something wrong with his friend. "Amayla, what's wrong? Are you hurt? Did they hurt you?"

"No Fili. Nobody hurt me. I'm just not feeling very well right now. It will pass."

Oin overheard them and saw Amayla curled on the floor. "Is it bad Lassie?"

"Aye. Worst I've ever had. How long do you think they will last?"

"I would guess it will be awhile Lassie. Likely most of the day, if not longer. I'm sorry."

"Oh Mahal. I'm not sure I can hold on that long!" she moaned.

"What's wrong with Amayla? Did they hurt her?" Dwalin yelled. His cell had no view of Amayla's, and he could barely hear what was going on.

Oin had to shout out to Dwalin. "She's not been hurt, but she's having some pains. They'll go away eventually, but she's in for a long day."

Thorin asked Oin if there was anyway to help her, but Oin just shook his head no.

As the day wore on, Amayla's pain increased dramatically. The company grew silent as their frustration levels rose with every moan emanating from her cell. The elf with the broken nose made his rounds but said nothing to any of the company members, despite their pleas on Amayla's behalf.

At one point, Amayla called out to Kili. He was in the cell next to hers so they could talk easily but could not see each other. "Kili, if you see your girl friend, please ask her to come to my cell."

"What girlfriend?"

"That red-head you've been talking to, the captain."

"Her name is Tauriel and she's not my girlfriend."

"Whatever! Just ask her to come see me PLEASE!"

Kili spotted Tauriel about an hour later, got her attention, and asked her to see to Amayla. Tauriel was shocked when she saw the female dwarf curled in a fetal position, moaning. She immediately called for the guard to come unlock the cell.

"What is wrong?" Tauriel looked the dam over from head to toe noticing the blood stains. "Are you injured?"

"No, I'm not injured. It is my period and really bad cramps."

"Is it normal for dwarves to have such pain?"

"No. My herbs that control it were lost to a bear, so my body could not properly adjust. Now everything is much worse than normal. Please, can you help me? At least can you give me some rags or padding for the bleeding?" Amayla clutched at her abdomen as another cramp overcame her.

"You will go to our healer. He should be able to help you." Turning to the guard, "How long has she been like this?"

"All day, Captain," the broken-nosed elf replied.

"All day?! You have let her suffer all day without informing me?"

"She is a prisoner and a dwarf, Captain. I did not think it mattered," he sneered at Amayla as he answered.

"That is NOT how we treat our prisoners. You will report to me immediately when you have finished your shift. Now help her stand."

Amayla couldn't stand straight as the pain caused her to bend over and clutch her abdomen, but Tauriel grabbed her arm and gave her support. Amayla could only whisper her thanks.

As they started out her cell, Oin yelled to Tauriel begging her to let him go with them. "I know what she needs, what herbs will help!" Tauriel nodded to the guard to bring the healer along.

When they made it to the healing room, a male elf quickly looked over Amayla and then began talking to Oin. The elf healer instructed one of his assistants who quickly gave Amayla some a drink of a strange tasting liquid. Almost immediately, Amayla felt woozy and stopped writhing in pain. The healer took Oin off to a room where the two selected herbs to give to Amayla. They brewed it in a tea and gave it to the dwarrowdam to drink. In a few minutes, Amayla started to feel better. She grabbed for Tauriel's hand, as the elf had stayed by her side, and murmured "Thank you." She then closed her eyes and laid still.

"Will she sleep for long?" Tauriel asked the healer.

"Yes, likely for an at least an hour."

"Then I will take him back and return for her," Tauriel gestured toward Oin who bowed his head to the elven healer before walking out with the guard.

.

.

It took some time for Amayla to fully comprehend what had happened to her as she slowly woke up and when she did, she was horrified. _Mahal! I can't believe what I said to Thranduil! And knocking over the table with the wine? Why did I do that? Well, I know why, but I still can't believe I actually did that. I should try to apologize, but they're never going to let me near the king, will they? Damn! Damn! Damn!_

When Tauriel showed up to take her back to her cell, Amayla thanked her again for her kindness.

"It is I who must apologize for those under my command. They should never had let you suffer for so long."

"Well, l did break his nose. I do owe him an apology for that."

"I have been meaning to ask you how you managed to do that. The guard said you slipped out of your restraints without his noticing."

Amayla chuckled. "Aye, he made a simple mistake which I will show you if you would do something for me."

Tauriel eyed the dam suspiciously.

"I would like to apologize to your king. My behavior was beyond rude."

The red-haired elf was completely taken aback. "You wish to talk to the king?"

"Aye."

"I do not think it wise. My king's wrath is not to be taken lightly."

"I understand, but I shamed my race and I must at least try to apologize. And maybe I will tell him what he wants to know."

Tauriel snorted at that. "But you will show me how you escaped your bonds?"

"Yes."

"Agreed. Please show me first."

Amayla allowed Tauriel to bind her arms, and showed how she had held her hands and tensed her arms to make it appear that her wrists were securely bound. "Then you simply drop your arms and relax your hands and you can usually pull them out with one or two tugs."

"Very simple, thank you. And I will not inform your friends of what you have shown me."

"Thank you, although I don't know if they know this move. It is something we developed in my garrison."

"You did not train with the rest?"

"No. I was raised in a forest north of where the company lived. My garrison was the first line of defense for the rest of Ered Luin, what you call the Blue Mountains."

"You have travelled far to get here."

"Aye, through the Shire, Rivendell, the Misty Mountains."

"Rivendell? Did you stay there?"

"Aye, for several days. It is quite a wonderful place. Have you been there?"

"No. I would like to but I have never traveled outside our lands. Perhaps one day I will."

Tauriel nodded to Amayla and then halted before the doors of Thranduil's throne room. She spoke something in Elvish to the guard stationed there who went into the room. "I think it best to bind your hands again. And this time, please do not escape them."

Amayla smiled at Tauriel. "I will not, and I'll even put my hands together so you can bind them properly."

.

.

Thranduil was seated at a table that Amayla could only suspect was the replacement for the one she had broken when she kicked it over during her last visit. A bottle of wine of sitting on it while the king held a full goblet in his long fingers. He did not even bother to turn his head, looking at her only out of the corner of his clear, blue eyes.

"I am told that you wish to apologize. You may proceed," the king said coolly as he drank from his goblet.

Amayla bowed her head, but raised her eyes to elven king, "Your majesty, my behavior was reprehensible and I offer my sincerest apology. I wish that I could take back my words and deeds. I am most sorry."

"An apology from a dwarf. Interesting. I am not certain that I have ever received one before. Does your great leader know you are doing this?"

Amayla looked down at her feet. "No. I came directly from the healing halls. I'm certain that he would prefer that I not say anything to you at all, as I was instructed before I came the first time."

"And yet, you disobeyed your king and chose to provoke me."

"Ummm, well, I was not myself. I was . . . . out of balance, and not in control of my feelings. Again, I am most sorry."

"It would seem that dwarves suffer from lack of control. I remember Thror having the same problem."

"Well, I can assure you that Thror did not suffer the same issues as I did." Amayla smiled wanly.

"And Thror did not apologize for his actions."

"The white gems of Lasgalen," whispered Amayla.

At those words, Thranduil rose abruptly and strode down to tower above Amayla, "What do you know them?"

"My father told me the story. You gave Thror the white gems of Lasgalen to create a necklace to honor your wife. But he refused to return it to you. Something about asking for more payment."

Amayla saw the great elf's features change. He had been so smug and in perfect control, but at the mention of the necklace, his face clouded over. His smirk turned into a hard, straight line and a vein in the side of his temple began to throb. She was worried that he might snap his wine goblet in half. "And who is your father that he knows the story?" he asked through clenched teeth.

"Ardru, general to Thror," she whispered again, afraid to make eye contact.

"Ardru?" Thranduil looked Amayla up and down very slowly. "I do not recall him having a child and you do not favor him in the least. Do you think you can lie to me?"

Being accused of lying about her father struck Amayla to her core. She straightened her back and looked Thanduil directly in his eyes, "I do not lie, your majesty. Ardru raised me. He is my father in all but blood. I was orphaned when Smaug attacked. Ardru pulled me from my fallen mother's arms and took me as his own. And while I was rude and out of control when I spoke to you last, I DO NOT LIE!"

Thranduil stared at Amayla for a moment before turning away, "And what else did Ardru tell you about me?"

"He said that he had fought with you and that you were a brilliant strategist. And he disagreed with the way Thror had treated you. He said that you and Thror had been allies, friends even, but that the incident with the necklace destroyed that. It was then that he knew that Thror had completely succumbed to gold sickness. He understood why you did not attack the dragon, but was upset that you did not provide aid to the refugees."

"Ah yes," Thanduil regained his composure, "the dwarven story of how I offered no assistance to the poor, suffering refugees. It is a lie, of course, told by Thror."

Amayla frowned at Thanduil in disbelief.

"Now you think me a liar? But I also do not lie. I met Thror in the forest after Smaug attacked. I offered assistance - medicine, foods, blankets - but Thror would not have it. He wanted military assistance. He wanted us to attack the dragon, to reclaim his gold. Not the mountain, mind you, but his gold. I refused. I had fought dragons in the past, and I was not going to risk the life of any of my people for his gold. We argued and I finally threw him off my land, without providing aid. So yes, it is true that I did not assist the refugees, but that was Thror's fault, not mine. But since we spoke alone in the forest, Thror was free to tell his own version of the story."

"I don't know what to say."

"Then say that you won't go through with this ill-thought out quest. Ardru was an honorable dwarf, and I would not see his daughter throw away her life. It is of course your life, your decision. But if you wake that dragon, how many other deaths will you cause? If you are like your father, could you live with that?"

Amayla looked down in shame.

Thranduil bent down and gently lifted her chin, "I give you the same offer that I gave your king. Promise me the white gems of Lasgalen, and I will aid your journey. Tell me Oakenshield's plans."

Amayla trembled, her eye's filled with tears, "I cannot."

Thranduil dropped her face and turned, "Pity. Then go back to your cell. Enjoy your stay."

Tauriel stepped up, took Amayla by the shoulder, and led her back to her cell. This time they did not talk at all.

 ************************* NOTES *********************************

This chapter is based on the joys of PMS. Why not? I know that there have been many times that I've just wanted to punch someone thanks to it. Wish I had some of that elven medicine they gave Amayla! Not sure that Dwalin has figured out that he is in the doghouse yet.


	18. Chapter 18 - Entering Laketown

When the guards all left, Amayla assured her companions that she was doing much better. Fili then whispered across the walkway to her. "Amayla, you will never guess what happened while you were gone!"

"I'm in no mood to guess Fili, please just tell me."

"Bilbo showed up and he has a plan for our escape!"

"What?! Bilbo? Where is he? Where has he been?"

"He's been here in the palace the whole time."

"How is that possible? How has he not been found out?"

"I have no idea. I guess he really is a good burglar."

"So what's his plan?"

"I have no idea of that either. But he said it would be tomorrow night."

.

The next day seemed to drag on for a week before Bilbo finally showed up. He had the keys to the cells and let everyone out before explaining his plan. "There is some festival going on, so there are only a few guards about. If we are very quiet, we should be able to get past them. Follow me!" Bilbo led them down a series of stair cases, through some empty rooms, past some drunken guards, before stopping in a room filled with barrels.

"Why are we down here?" Bofur complained, "we want to get OUT!"

"And we will. Trust me. Now everyone, into a barrel."

"What?!" everyone in the company protested.

"Thorin, please! Trust me. This will work!" Bilbo pleaded.

After staring at the hobbit for a moment, Thorin ordered everyone into a barrel.

"Now hold your breath!" Bilbo shouted as the bottom fell out from under them and they all landed in water underneath.

.

Within a flash they were all floating down the river. The plan seemed to be working well until they heard an Elvish horn blowing. When the river gate closed in front of them, all seemed to be lost. Things only got even worse when the orcs attacked. The dwarves were able to fight back as Amayla had two knives that she had kept hidden from the elves and Bilbo had his sword. As each orc was killed, the dwarves managed to add an additional weapon to their arsenal. However, Kili was struck by an arrow while releasing the gate that held them all back. Somewhere in there, elves appeared and started killing the orcs. Amayla felt hopeful knowing that Tauriel and that annoying blond elf were out there seemingly helping them, but there was no time to relax. Amayla had never fought from a barrel before, but killing orcs, was killing orcs. It didn't matter how; protecting the line of Durin and surviving by whatever means, was all that mattered.

.

.

Finally, they drifted into calmer water and Thorin called for the company to make for shore. They all scrambled and stumbled out of their barrels. Amayla helped Bilbo out of the water and gave him a great big hug not noticing the glare that Dwalin was giving them before he marched off in a huff.

As everyone was getting themselves together and Fili was binding Kili's leg, there was a commotion and Amayla looked up to see an arrow imbedded in a stick that Dwalin was holding in front of Ori. Amayla grabbed for her last knife as she saw a tall man with a bow threatening Kili. "Loose that arrow and you'll be dead before it strikes him," she threatened him back, knife at the ready. Bard glared at Amayla before Balin stepped between them, breaking the stalemate. Ever the diplomat, Balin arranged passage with the man on his barge. All the dwarves had to pay for their passage and Amayla ripped out the coins that she had sewn into her underclothes, grateful that Ardru had been so generous to her.

Despite her distrust of the man, Bilbo convinced Amayla to meet the bargeman, "His name is Bard."

Amayla bowed her head slightly as she gave her name. "Thank you for giving us passage on your boat. I am sorry to have threatened you back there, but you were threatening my pr . . . . friend."

"I assume you would have made good on your threat?" the man questioned while smiling at her.

"Without hesitation." Amayla smiled back. Bard bowed and Amayla went to sit down on the deck.

.

It was then that she saw the mountain, they all did. It loomed large, filling their view. "Erebor," Gloin whispered. Of the thirteen dwarves, only Thorin, Balin, Oin, Gloin, and Bifur had any memories of Erebor before Smaug, but all were in awe of being so close. Some stood at the railing and stared, while Amayla remained sitting. The mountain was glorious. Already, snow covered the top but the beauty belied that there was little to no life around it.

Amayla's eyes drifted down to the dwarves at the railing, focusing on the back of Dwalin. He had lost his cloak in Mirkwood and was clad only in a shirt and pants. They were still damp from the river and clung to his body, emphasizing every muscle. _Oh Mahal. . . Why am I even looking? . . . His arms seem ready to burst through that shirt . . . If he just flexed a little, I bet the sleeves would just rip apart. . . And his back . . . so broad, he makes Thorin look small standing next to him. . . And that ass - so muscular and firm. I just want to grab it and squeeze. . . ._

"Nice view, eh Amayla?"

Startled, Amayla looked up guiltily only to see a smiling Bofur smirking at her.

"Yes, the mountain is quite breathtaking," she stammered.

"Uh-huh. And so is Erebor." He winked at her and walked away.

.

The ride was uneventful until Bard ordered everybody back into the barrels. Dwalin kept complaining that the bargeman was going to betray them and Amayla was ready to defend the man until the fish started pouring on her head. As much as she hated to eat fish, being covered by them in a barrel was nightmarish. She opened her mouth to object but felt a fish tail touch her tongue. She immediately spit the fish out and sealed her lips as tightly as possible to prevent any other incursion. A small whimper eked out followed by a shushing by Bard. "We're approaching the guards. KEEP QUIET!"

Amayla squeezed her eyes and lips shut tight and tried hard not to breathe. She heard voices but didn't bother to try to understand what was going on as she was concentrating so hard on not screaming or vomiting. When her barrel was finally dumped over, Amayla scrambled as quickly as possible to get out and away from the disgusting fish. She kept brushing her self over and over again, trying to get all traces of the blasted fish off of her.

Nori had the nerve to actually start laughing at her, "Are you alright there Amayla?"

"Shut up Nori! Are there any fish still on me?" she whined as she tried to look at her back to see for certain.

"No. But you can keep dancing around like that if you want," he snickered.

"Just get me away from these damned fish!" she practically screamed.

"This way, quickly, and be quiet," Bard ordered them all.

Amayla looked for Fili, Kili, and Bilbo to make certain they were ahead of her and followed closely behind. She was the only one of the company who didn't complain when Bard directed them to swim into the lake and up the toilet, "Anything to get this fish smell off me!"

Bard's house was cramped with all the company. His children, Sigrid, Bain, and Tilda, passed out blankets and clothes for all to change into while their wet things were hung all around to dry. The bargeman built a roaring fire and most of the dwarves huddled about it, warming up. Amayla rested in a chair near the fire, noticing how Thorin stood next to a window staring at the mountain. Others would talk to him, but his eyes never strayed long from Erebor. She overheard his talk with young Bain, blaming Girion for not killing Smaug, as if the fall of Erebor was the fault of one man. For the first time during the entire journey, Amayla started to have doubts in the one who would be her king.

.

.

A short time later, Dwalin caught her arm as she was headed toward the kitchen to see if she could help. Amayla froze at his touch as this was the first time she had spoken directly to him since giving him the courting gift.

"Amayla, we have not spoken in a long time. Are you alright lass?"

"As fine as anyone in the company Dwalin," Amayla replied tersely.

"Erebor is so close. We should be there in time. Thorin is pleased."

"Aye. He cannot take his eyes off the mountain. Does it worry you?"

"Nay Lass. It has been his life's dream to reclaim the mountain. I'm not worried about him."

"Well I am worried about what will happen when we get there. Is there a plan I am not aware of? I hope there is something more thought out than our attack on the trolls as that didn't turn out so well."

"The plan is for your hobbit there to steal back the Arkenstone so that we can call on the dwarven armies to attack the worm."

Amayla was slightly taken aback when Dwalin called Bilbo 'her hobbit' but said nothing about it. "That is really not much of a plan."

"If he does his job well, the dragon will not even know it's gone. If we're lucky, we can kill it in its sleep."

"And if it awakens?"

"Then we kill it while its awake and Thorin takes back the throne."

"That is what you care most about, isn't it? Thorin becoming king?"

"Aye, and our people returning to the mountain, making a real home, a place to raise a family. Do you not want that also Amayla?"

"I am a warrior. My job is to protect my king and my people. To that end, why don't we agree that you will protect Thorin and I will protect Fili and Kili. Then we will not get in each other's way." Dwalin frowned at Amayla's answer but nodded in agreement before she turned and left.

.

Amalya helped Sigrid who had made a stew and was starting to dish it out. After tasting it, Amayla complimented the young woman, gaining a smile from her shy face. Turning to Tilda, Amayla smiled and said, "Why don't you carry the spoons and I'll carry the bowls out to all my friends out there."

Tilda looked up her shyly, "Are they really all your friends? Some of them are kind of scary."

"I promise you that they are very nice. You have nothing to be afraid of."

"What about the one with the axe in his head?"

"His name is Bifur and he is the nicest dwarf you could ever hope to meet. And his job is a toy maker! But he doesn't speak the common tongue, so if you want to talk to him, I'll help you."

At that, Tilda's eyes grew very wide. "He's really a toy maker?" Amayla smiled and nodded.

"What about the bald one? He looks kinda mean."

"Well, you should probably stay away from that one. . . No, no . . . that's not fair. He's fine. He won't hurt you, I promise. He probably won't even say anything to you. Now come on. Let's pass out this fine stew." She smiled at the young child and started carrying out the bowls.

.

After they had finished their dinner, Bard came into the house with a large bundle that he threw down on the dining table. Splayed out before them were a hodge-podge of wood and metal fashioned into crude weaponry. Bard began explaining what each item was as the complaining rose to a fever pitch. Amayla kept her mouth shut as she tried out a few of the items. "I agree with Balin. These will do for now." But she noticed the look between Thorin and Dwalin and knew that a raid on the treasury would be coming.

Stealing from the armory did not go well. Kili fell under weight of his haul, alerting the guards. It was only then that Amayla realized that Kili's wound was far worse than she realized. Before they could even attempt to escape; they were all under arrest.

.

.

They were paraded before the Master of the Lake and much of the town's population. The master slowly inspected the company, looking at each member one by one. He stopped and stared at Amayla for a few moments making her skin crawl. He was tall for a man, but oddly misshaped with narrow shoulders, wide hips, and a protruding belly. His greasy hair was strung across his bald pate and he had a narrow mustache that seamed to be twirled to stick out past his lips. Amayla couldn't help sneering at him but quickly cast her eyes down, not wanting any eye contact with him or his sniveling lackey. She felt Bofur and Nori press in closer to her sides causing the Master to snort and move on.

Unlike her confrontation with Thranduil, Amaylal had no intention of disobeying Thorin by saying anything to the Master. So she was surprised when it was Dwalin who spoke up announcing to the crowd who Thorin really was. She waited and watched anxiously as Thorin and Bard argued over entering the mountain. She felt sorry for Bard as the master's assistant insulted his ancestor and she couldn't help but agreeing with his fear of the dragon. Seeing all the women and children and remembering what Thranduil had said to her was increasing her concern about their mission.

The crowd erupted in cheers when the master welcomed Thorin and called for a celebration. The dwarves were led to a large house, by Lake Town standards. Servants, directed by master's nasty assistant, brought in armfuls of clothes.

"Don't worry about the costs," he assured in his nasely tone, "you can pay for everything with some of Erebor's gold when you get it." Turning to Amayla, he smiled licentiously and continued, "and for you, mistress dwarf, the master has sent a special dress that he would very much like to see you wear to the celebration tonight."

His words sent chills up Amayla's spine. He held out a bundle for her to take, but Amayla didn't move.

Thorin admonished her, "Amayla, don't be rude!"

Reluctantly, Amayla stepped over to the man and snatched the package from his hands.

"Amayla . . . I'll be sure to let the master know your lovely name," the lackey smiled, showing his nasty teeth.

He made her stomach turn.

.

.


	19. Chapter 19 - The Stylist

"I am NOT wearing this!"

"Amayla, just come out. It can't be that bad and uncle is getting angry. We're late as it is!" Fili yelled throught the door.

"It can TOO be that bad," Amayla yelled back.

"Just let me see it," he sighed.

"No! It's awful. Just tell Thorin that I'll stay behind."

She was relieved when the prince stomped off, but tensed when she heard heavier steps coming her way.

"Amayla, you are coming with us and we're leaving now. That is an order!"

Amayla opened the door and tentatively stepped out.

"Thorin, I can't go out in this." Tears started to fill her eyes.

"It's fine. Now come along!" He grabbed Amayla's upper arm and practically shoved her into the main room where the rest of the company was waiting.

Everyone in the room gasped when they saw her. The dress was a harsh yellow trimmed with black lace around the extremely low cut bodice. It was also too tight and her breasts appeared ready to burst free at any moment. The looks of horror on the faces of all her friends made her blush to her core. Amayla crossed her arms in front of her trying to cover herself up.

"Please Thorin . . ." Amaylal started.

Thorin cut her off, "The master wants you to wear this dress and we are beholden to him at the moment. We cannot do anything to risk our leaving tomorrow. Besides, it is not much different than that elvish dress you wore."

Shocked by his attitude, Amayla ripped her arms from his grasp, "This is nothing like the elven dress! This makes me look like a . . . . prostitute!" She ran back to her room, slamming the door behind her.

Amayla sat on her bed and let the tears roll down her face unabated. _How could Thorin possible think it was okay for me to go out in public dressed like this? Didn't he see the way the master and his assistance were looking at me? Doesn't it bother him?_

.

There was a soft knocking on her door.

"Amayla, it's me, Dori. I think I can help you with your dress."

Amayla reluctantly opened the door to see Dori standing there holding a long piece of white lace. "Unless you are going to throw this monstrosity into the fire, I don't think you can help."

"Unfortunately, Thorin is adamant that you wear the dres so you don't insult the master, but I believe that I have a way for you to wear it without being so . . . . exposed."

Amayla just frowned at the silver-haired dwarf.

"Here take this material . . ."

"Where did you get this?" she asked.

"It's a curtain, but no matter, it will work fine. Take the material and put it around your neck like so. Now take one end and stuff it down the front of your dress like . . . well you'll have to do it yourself. I'll turn around."

Amayla tried to follow Dori's directions, "Like this?"

"You need to spread it out a little more evenly."

Amayla tried again.

"Okay, that's not bad. Now take the other end and cross it over the front and stuff it down the other side of your dress."

Again, Amayla tried her best while Dori turned his back.

"Okay, how's this?"

Dor turned and scrunched his face.

"Push it down tighter on that side."

"I'm trying! IT JUST DOESN'T FIT RIGHT!" Amayla's voice started to rise as she got more frustrated.

"USE BOTH HANDS AMAYLA!" Dori' volume also went up.

"I'M TRYING! I JUST DON'T KNOW WHERE TO PUT THIS PART!"

"JUST SHOVE IT IN!"

"BUT IT KEEPS SLIPPING OUT!"

"THEN PUT IT IN FURTHER!"

"YOU'LL HAVE TO DO IT FOR ME!"

"FINE! TURN AROUND, IT WILL BE BETTER IF I TRY FROM BEHIND!"

Amaya muttered various curses as Dori huffed and puffed trying to get the lace kerchief to lay correctly. He was forced to loosen her laces in the back and then retie them. As Dori yanked the dress closed, Amayla hung on to the bed post, causing the bed to bang against the wall with each pull by Dori.

"OWWW!"

"SORRY, BUT IT WON'T HURT AGAIN!" Finally, he turned Amayla around so that she could see herself in a mirror.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHH, that is nice!" she gushed.

"See, I knew it would make you feel better!"

Dori held the door open for Amayla and as she walked out, she smiled and said, "Thank you Dori. You're really good at this!"

"It was my pleasure," he returned.

Amayla walked out far more proudly this time as the lace kerchief that Dori had fashioned covered her chest almost to her collar bones. They both stopped short when they noticed the expressions on the company. They all sat frozen with their eyes bulging out and their mouths hanging open. Dwalin, however, was beet red with a broken piece of firewood in his hand, with Balin standing in front of him as if blocking him from moving. Amayla and Dori shared a confused look with each other before shrugging their shoulders.

"Uh Thorin, shouldn't we be going? You said that you didn't want to be late." Amayla gently reminded him.

.

.

As they enterd the dining hall, Amayla found it strange that Nori and Ori wouldn't leave her side. When the master's assistance, who's name she still didn't know nor did she care to know, tried to lead her to the master, the two brothers movied in front of her, preventing the assistant from laying a finger on her. They guided her over to a table laden with food and filled a plate for her. When she offered to get some ale, neither allowed her to move.

"While I appreciate the concern lads, what are you two doing?!" she finally asked out of frustration.

"No worries Amayla, we'll not let any future sister of ours come to any harm in such a place!" Ori declared proudly, nodding at his red-haired brother.

Amayla spit out the bit of food that was in her mouth, "SISTER?!"

"Aye. We know Dori doesn't have a courting bead to give you right now, but as soon as we get to Erebor, he'll make one for you." Nori added matter-of-factly.

"Courting Bead? Dori?" Amayla stammered.

"Aye. You two surprised us, but we're both very please to have you join our family." Nori stated.

"I've always wanted a sister." Ori added.

All color drained from Amayla's face. "WHAT ARE YOU TWO TALKING ABOUT?"

The brothers exchanged frowns. "You and Dori." Nori shrugged. "It's no secret Amayla. We all heard you two. I don't think you're the type of dam to have relations with someone other than your one, and I know Dori isn't."

"Relations? Dori? My one?!"

"Aye!" they nodded together.

"DORI – GET OVER HERE!" she practically screamed.

When the silver-haired brother hustled over, Amayla couldn't form complete sentences. "Your brothers . . . us . . . relations . . . . one . . . courting beads!?"

Dori turned to his brothers in confusion, "Whaaaa?"

"I think Amayla is upset that we know your secret, but we couldn't be happier," Ori explained.

"What are you talking about?"

"Brother, you weren't exactly quiet in that room!" Nori smirked as he nudged his brother in the side with his elbow.

When Dori and Amayla still looked confused, Nori continued by imitating Amayla's voice, "just put it in . . . Ooooohhh Dori that is nice!"

Ori added, "and the bed banging against the wall."

Bofur joined in waggling his eyebrows, "My personal favorite was – Turn around. It will be better from behind."

Amayla covered her face with her hands, "Oh Mahal!"

"You idiots!" Dori smacked both his brothers.

Amayla then peeked at Dori and they both started laughing. Again, full sentences were beyond her. "You guys thought . . . Dori and I? . . .he . . . was . . . fixing . . . my . . . dress!"

Dori continued laughing adding, "Just shove it down!" causing Amayla to double over laughing.

"It keeps slipping out!" she countered, arms flailing to try to hold on to something so as not to fall down.

Dori grabbed her arm, doubled over in laughter himself. Both trying very hard to breathe.

"So you're not going to be our sister?" Ori said sadly.

Wiping the tears from her eyes, Amayla straightened to hug the young dwarf. "I'm sorry Ori, but no. I'm not going to be your sister." Turning to his brother, "No hard feelings Dori?"

"None at all Amayla, feels good to laugh."

A thought occurred to Amayla and she sobered up, "Wait! Does everybody else think that Dori and I . . . ?"

"Aye lassie." Bofur confirmed.

"Mahal's Balls!" Amayla swore softly. "Well, we need to straighten that out. I'll tell Thorin, Bilbo and the lads. Bofur, please go tell your brothers. Dori, you tell Oin and Gloin. That just leaves Dwalin and Balin."

"I am NOT telling Dwalin," Nori immediately stated.

They all turned to Ori. "Me? Really?" They all nodded. "Fine, I'll do it, but you owe me Nori!"

.

Amayla walked over to where Thorin looked to be in deep discussion with Bilbo and his nephews. As soon as she approached, they all stopped talking and looked at their feet.

"Hello lads! And what are we talking about?" Amayla said evilly.

Nobody would look at her. They just shared uncomfortable glances between themselves.

"Oh for the love of Mahal, just relax! I know what you're thinking. And just to be clear, Dori and I did not have relations! He was just fixing my dress. In case you didn't notice, its far more appropriate than it was before!"

Again, nobody would say anything, but at least they would look at her now.

"Dori and I had a good laugh about it, can't you guys?" she tried again.

Finally Fili spoke up, "We didn't really think that you and Dori . . . you know."

"Spare me Fili. You ALL did. And if that isn't worth laughing about, I don't know what is!" said Amayla, smiling from ear to ear.

"I'm sure Dwalin doesn't think it was very funny," Thorin spoke accusingly.

"Well Dwalin can go suck an egg for all I care," Amayla retorted harshly, the smile gone.

.

.

"Mistress Amayla! I see you're wearing the dress I sent you."

A chill ran up Amayla's spine when she realized who had come up behind her. She turned, and was happy to see the Master's face fall when he looked at her chest.

"Yes, thank you, sir. Your generosity in assisting us in our journey is much appreciated." She glanced at Thorin as she said the words.

The master looked very pleased with himself. "Dinner is about to be served. Will you join me?"

The master offered his arm to Amayla leaving her no choice to take it or offer supreme insult. She shot a look of desperation toward Thorin, who stepped up and offered his arm on the other side. "We would be glad to," the dwarrow responded.

The master sat them at the head table with Thorin to his right and Amayla to his left. His nasty assistant stood hovering behind them.

"You know, I don't remember the lace being on that dress when I sent it to you," the master remarked while handing Amayla some wine.

"I'm surprised as the lace is quite lovely. Whoever made it is very talented." Amayla took a small sip of the wine.

"I do hope you enjoy the wine. It is from King Thranduil's personnel cellars."

Amayla had to chuckle at the Master's obvious attempt to impress her. _If only he knew that we were just in Thranduil's wine cellar!_ Instead of speaking, Amayla just smiled.

Throughout dinner, the Master kept moving closer to Amayla; brushing up against her arm, putting his arm around the back of her chair. She kept trying to get away, shifting left or forward, anything to get away from the Master's nearness. Even when talking to Thorin on his right, the master would lean into her, touching her with his hand. As dessert was served, Amayla had finally had enough. When the master rose to make a toast, Amayla discreetly reached down to her boot and slipped out her one remaining knife. She rested it on her lap while the creepy man droned on about friendship with Thorin and gold flowing to the town once more. Even his voice nauseated her. Embolded by the cheers that were given his as he sat down, the master's hand went straight under the table to give Amayla's thigh a squeeze. He smiled at her and licked his lips.

Amayla smiled back as she gently pressed the point of her knife into his hand. "Touch me again, and your hand will be gone."

The master was startled and quickly pulled back his hand. Now he was frowning. "You should be showing me some gratitude. One word from me and you'd all be locked up." he hissed at her.

"You say the wrong word and it will be your last," she responded overly sweetly.

"The guards will arrest you all!"

"But that would be after I slit your throat."

The master stared into Amayla's steely grey eyes and put both hands on the table. "You would probably give me some Dwarvish disease anyway," he muttered.

.

.

Amayla turned to Kili who was sitting on her left, hoping to get some support from him. It was then that she fully grasped the change in Kili's demeanor. The usually jovial dwarf was sullen and frowning. He only muttered that he was fine when she asked if he was alright. When she noticed him barely picking at his food with shaky hands, Amayla knew that something was seriously wrong and that she needed to get him out of there. As the dishes were being cleared and some musicians began to set up, she told Kili that it would be a perfect time for them to leave. However, Kili's leg gave out from him as he stood and he landed back hard on his chair.

The master's lackey noticed Kili fall and scoffed at him, "Can't hold your liquor dwarf?"

"He's kind of a lightweight," Amayla smiled at the flunky even though it turned her stomach.

"I'll get some help and we'll leave," she whispered to Kili as the assistant walked away.

Kili reached up and grabbed her arm. "Don't let Thorin know, please!"

Amayla immediately looked for Fili who seemed to be trapped in a discussion with the master, Bilbo, and his Thorin, so she couldn't go to him. She looked around for someone from the company who was not surrounded by men, and could find only one dwarf who filled the bill, Dwalin. He was leaning in a corner next to a keg of ale, chugging down a mug, with a large amount spilling down his beard. She approached him cautiously. He eyed her with distaste.

"Whaddya want?" he said wiping the arm across his mouth.

"I need some help getting Kili out of here."

"Why don't you go ask your one?" he replied sarcastically.

Amayla wanted to scream at him, " _I am asking my one, you jerk!_ " but held herself back. Noticing him refilling his mug, she frowned and asked, "How many of those have you had?"

"Not enough to get the image of you and Dori out of my head!"

"Me and Dori? Didn't Ori tell you? HE WAS ONLY HELPING WITH MY DRESS! AND WHAT BUSINESS IS IT OF YOURS ANYWAY!?"

Dwalin grabbed Amayla's upper arm and stared at her as if he was going to say something.

"If you're not going to help me, then let me go!" she fumed through clenched teeth as she jerked her arm away from his.

She was able to make eye contact with Fili and signaled at him to go to Kili. Seeing his brother's ashen face, Fili was by his side in an instant.

"Lets get him out of here!" the blond said to Amayla.

"I'm fine. I can make it myself!"

"Kili, don't be stupid! Just lean on Fili and we'll get you out!" Amayla scolded.

Fili helped his brother up while Amayla went over and whispered into Bofur's ear. The hatted dwarf jumped up on a table and started singing one of his more outrageous songs, to the delight of all in the room. As the crowd watched Bofur, Amayla and Fili managed to wrangle Kili out of the dining hall without much notice. In a moment, they were out on a raised sidewalk, heading to their house.

.

.

The two struggled to get Kili into a bed room where Fili put his brother to sleep. Amayla built up a roaring fire and sat down to wait for Fili's return.

"How is he?" she asked when the blond prince came back.

"I'm worried. The wound was not that bad. It shouldn't be bothering him this much. I would think it was infected, but it is not red or warm. It's actually cold to the touch. I've never seen anything like it."

"We'll have Oin look at it in the morning. Hopefully, it will be better by then."

"Just one more thing to worry about," he sighed.

"What else are you worried about Fili?"

"Oh not much, just finding the hidden door in time, facing a dragon, gold sickness, and now Kili's leg."

"Gold sickness, it worries you?"

"Aye. I've seen how Thorin looks at the mountain and after the stories Amad have told about Thror, it worries me."

"I'm glad to see you thinking Fili. It's what a king should do." She smiled at the blond.

They sat in silence for a few more minutes.

"I've also been thinking about something else, Amayla."

"Oh?"

"You and Dwalin. You two don't seem to talk much anymore."

"There is no 'me and Dwalin' and its nothing you need to worry about. Just know that he will protect Thorin's back and I will protect yours and your brother's."

"But Amayla . . ."

"But nothing. I'm tired. I'm going to bed. You should too. We're leaving early tomorrow. I hope the rest of the company comes home soon."

.

* ****************** NOTES *****************************

 **.**

I had the most fun writing the first part of this chapter. Hope you all like it. I have no idea where the idea came from, but once I started, it just kept rolling out. Poor Ori, I think he was the most disappointed in not gaining a sister.


	20. Chapter 20 - Smaug Comes

Amayla woke with the sun feeling well rested. She packed quickly and went down to see that servants had set out various breads and jams for their breakfast. Within a matter of minutes, the entire company was ready to go. One look at Kili told Amayla that the young price was not any better but she said nothing.

They were boarding boats when Thorin blocked Kili, telling him to stay behind and rest. The company was exchanged glances amount each other, unsure what to say. When Fili stood up to his uncle and declared that he was staying behind because he "belonged with his brother." Amayla was stunned and proud at the same time. She was shocked that any in the company would disobey Thorin, but proud that Fili was so devoted to his brother to do it. She was also glad when Oin stepped out of the boat to take are of Kili and she followed closely behine the healer. When Thorin questioned her, she replied firmly, "My duty is to the line of Durin." Thorin grabbed her arms as if to stop her but instead looked deeply into her eyes and asked quietly, "You will protect them?" To which Amayla solemnly replied, "With my life."

The disappointment at not going to Erebor seemed to drain whatever will Kili was using to stay upright. He slumped down and it was all Fili and Amayla could do to drag him back to the mater's house to beg for help. The master, however, would have nothing to do with them, turning and running in case Kili was contagious. His ever-present minion slammed the door in their faces. The only other place they knew in Laketown was Bard who was also none-to-pleased to see them.

"Please, Kili is sick. We have no place else to go. Please help us!" Amayla begged.

"No! I've had my fill of dwarves," the bargeman started angrily.

Sigrid stepped dup and put her hand on her father's arms, saying quietly, "Da, we must." The young lady looked Amayla, "In here. Lay him on the couch." With relief filling her voice, Amayla thanked both Sigrid and Bard.

They laid Kili out on the couch and Oin immediately began looking over the young swarf. Sigrid began ordering Tilda to bring clean towels and Bain to bring in water. Turning to Oin, she said, "I have some knowledge of healing. How can I help?"

Oin and Sigrid began working on Kili's wound. Amayla gasped when all the bandages were removed. She had seen plenty of wounds in her days and knew the signs of infectdion; but rather than the expected raised red welts, Kili's wound was black with grey pus oozing from it, fingers of black spreading up and down his leg.

"What is it?" Sigrid whispered.

Oi shook his head, "Some sort of orcish poison I would say. We need a tourniquet. We can't let it spread to his heart."

"Won't that risk his leg?"

"Aye, but better a leg than his life."

Sigrid and Oin fashioned the tourniquet, lossening it occasionally in hopes of not needing to amputate.

Fili never left his brother's side, mostly wiping down his face with cool water.

Kili slipped in and out of consciousness, moaning in pain.

Meanwhile, Amayla alternated sitting in a corner watching Kili, pacing across the small house and staring out the window towards Erebor.

At some point, Tilda tugged on Amayla's sleeve, "My mother used to sing to me when I was sick. Do you think Master Kili would like it if I sang him a song?"

"I think he would like it very much."

Tilda padded next to Kili's head and started singin a gentle lullaby.

 _Sleep my darling sleep_

 _There's no need to weep_

 _Here in my arms_

 _You'll come to no harm_

 _So sleep, my darling sleep._

 _Sleep my darling sleep_

 _May your dreams be sweet and deep_

 _The moon up above_

 _Shines down on our love_

 _So sleep my darling sleep_.

Everyone in the room stood mesmerized until she finished. Even Kili seemed to quiet for awhile.

Amayla walked over to the young girl and gave her a gun around her shoulder and whispered, "That was beautiful Tilda, Thank you."

.

As Kili rested, Amayla helped Sigrid heat up and serve some leftover stew. Suddenly, Kili let out a piercing scream.

Oin immediately ran to him, "He's burning up! We're losing him. I need some herbs!"

Sigrid immediately answered, "I have fever few and yellow root. Wil those do?"

"Nay lassie, not on a dwarf. I need Kings Foil. Have you any of that?"

"Kings Foil? But that's just a weed. We don't have any. It's used to feed the pigs."

"It's got to be Kings Foil. It's his only hope."

Hearing the desperate conversation, Amayla stepped up, "Sigrid, who would have some? Where can I get it?"

"Cyrus Goodwin is raising pigs. He probably has some."

"How do I get there?"

Little Tilda stood up proudly, "I can take her."

"Tilda no!" Bard immediately responded.

"But da, I know the way and Amayla will never find it by herself."

Cupping his youngest's chin, Bard smiled, "You are right my brave one, but I'm not sunding you out in the dark. Bain can take her."

Tilda opened her mouth to protest, but was stopped by the hard look in her father's eyes.

"Thank you for offereing Tilda, but you must mind your father." Amayla gently admonished the young girl.

Bain and Amayila immediately headed out, Bain leading the way across small bridges and through dark neighborhoods. _Tilda was right, I would never have found this on my own_. During their trip, Amayla couldn't help feeling that they were being watched. Her hand instinctively rested on her dagger. Several times she stopped and looked behind them, half expected to be ambushed, yet nothing happened. They finally reached a house with a large pigsty holding three large hogs and some smaller piglets. One enormous boar was lazily munching on some greens with small white flowers. "That's it!" yelled Amayla as she ripped the food right out of his mouth.

The two hurried back as quickly as possible and gave the greens to Oin. As Kili cried out in pain, a lower rumble came from the mountain. They all exchanged nervous glances knowing full well what that sound meant. "Da, is it the dragon? Is he coming to kill us?" Tilda asked.

"Not if I kill him first," Bard replied while pulling a large black, iron arrow down from the kitchen. Pots that had been hanging from it fell all around. "Watch after my girls," Bard demanded of the dwarves as he and Bain left the house.

.

Not too many minutes later, Bain returned but as he tried to shut the door behind him, a grotesque orc pushed his way in behind him. In a flash, at least six of the creatures were inside, attacking. Amayla had one dagger in her boot that she could access and she immediately began fighting back. However, neither Fili nor Oin had a weapon and Kili was laid out on the couch. Oin threw the bowl of water he had at one orc, while Fili threw himself at an orc attacking Sigrid. Bain threw Tilda under the kitchen table while Amayla killed the orc attacking them. Things were going downhill fast as additional orcs fell through the ceiling. But amazingly, out of nowhere, Tauriel and the blond elf that Amayla didn't like suddenly showed up and began slaughtering the orcs. _Maybe he's not so bad after all_ , Amayla thought briefly. A moment later, it was all over.

"You killed them all!" Bain gasped in amazement.

The blond ordered Tauriel to leave immediately, but she paused as Kili cried out in pain when Fili tried to get him back onto the couch. She noticed the greenery on the floor and picked it up. "Athelas," she murmured, looking at Kili.

"Tauriel?" Amayla asked.

The elf looked at Amayla, saying simply, "I'm going to save him."

.

Everyone followed Tauriel's direction as the red-head steeped the weeds in warm water and pressed them in Kili's wounds. The young dwarf writhed in pain, as everyone else tried to hold him down. Amayla didn't understand what the elf was doing but could only pray that it she was helping Kili. She watched as Fili never took his eyes off the red-head and looked ready to pounce on her if she did anything that he perceived as hurtful to his brother. As Tauriel chanted, Kili quieted until finally his eyes opened, clear of fever, and his breathing slowed to normal.

Amayla waited until Oin checked Kili over and nodded to her that it was safe to leave him, although she couldn't help but notice how Kili reached for Tauriel's hand. She and Fili joined the girls and Bain in cleaning up the house by disposing of the all the dead orcs in the room and wiping up most of the black blood.

.

As they were putting all the furniture back where it belonged, Amayla finally was able to ask Tauriel something that had been bothering her, "Who is that blond elf that you were with?"

Tauriel smiled down at Amayla, "That is m'lord Legolas, Prince of the Greenwood."

"Prince? You mean he's Thranduil's son?"

"Aye. Did you not see the resemblance?"

"I really didn't notice, but now that you mention it, they are alike in many ways. Both Blond, both arrogant . . "

Amayla stopped talking when they heard the tolling of the town bell.

Both females immediately walked out the front door to see what was happening. The moon lit up the night, but a dark shadow wooshed over them. They looked at each other and returned inside, not needing to say a word.

"We must leave immediately," Tauriel stated gathering her weapons. "There is a boat we can use?" she asked Bain.

"Aye, below. But we can't leave without our da."

"Stay, and you and your sisters will die. Is that what your father would want?" Tauriel snapped back, allowing for no further discussion.

Amayla helped Fili get Kili on his feet and then hurried Sigrid and Tilda down to the boat under the house. The town bell continued to toll and from everywhere, people were screaming. The eight of them piled into the small boat and Amayla and Fili started paddling their way out. They saw the outline of the dragon as it passed overhead and heard the roaring as the beast unleashed the firestorm on the helpless town. Screams pierced the night as did the sounds of buildings collapsing. Bain continually searched for his father while Sigrid comforted a weeping Tilda.

As they navigated the waters in Laketown, trying to avoid crashing into others also fleeing to the far side of the lake, Bain spotted his father shooting arrow after arrow from the the bell tower. Although Bard struck the dragon time and time again, none of his arrows could pierce the beast's scales. Bain unexpectedly jumped from the boat and headed back into the burning town. There was nothing the adults could do or say to comfort his sisters as they had no choice but to continue to try and escape the conflagration.

.

Their boat had just passed the main gate of the town when a strange roar bellowed in the night. They all looked back to see the dragon struggling to fly up into the night, until it wings simply stopped, and the creature smashed lifelessly into the burning town below. Large waves came crashing into the boats and they all desperately held on to anything as the boat rocked, threatening to overturn. As the lake calmed, the group continued to make its way toward the water's edge, joining the haphazard armada of vessels fleeing the inferno. There was some relief that the danger from the dragon was gone, but the massive destruction and loss of life left in its wake, brought no joy to anyone. Tilda continued to weep for her father and brother while Sigrid tried to comfort her.

.

Amayla and Fili paddled the boat to a spot on the shore where other refugees had managed to start some fires. They beached their boat, disembarked, and headed toward the flames. Amayla insisted that the girls sit with Kili while she, Tauriel, Fili and Oin helped pull people out of the water. Oin began tending to those who were injured, but there was no medicine to calm the many burns and broken bones. Unfortunately, Oin also had to set up an area where the dead could be laid out, an area that filled up very quickly.

When the boats stopped arriving, the group reassembled around one of the fires. The dwarves agreed to leave at first light as they were beyond desperate to head to the mountain to see how the company had fared. They didn't dare voice their concerns, but the anxiety level was obvious. They rested, but none slept.

.

As soon as the sky started to lighten with the first shade of pink peaking over the horizon, the girls were up looking and calling for their father. Amayla didn't know if she should help them or discourage them as she had little hope that Bard or Bain had survived, so she was beyond overjoyed when she saw the two girls rush toward the embrace of the tall man. When Bain joined in the group hug, Amayla felt the tears pouring out of her eyes. Bard's gaze met hers and she raised her hand in a gesture of greeting, smiling wanly.

Fili called Amayla over to help with launching their boat. Before she did, she turned to Tauriel. All Amayla could say was 'Thank You' and offered the elvish parting gesture that she had learned in Riverdell. Tauriel smiled, bowed her head, and returned the gesture.

.

Amayla began to help Fili and Oin with the boat when she noticed that Kili wasn't with them. She turned to see the young prince talking earnestly to the taller elf. Amayla noticed the soft expression that Tauriel had on her face when talking to Kili and could only wonder what the discussion entailed. Suddenly, Tauriel straightened up and Amayla spotted Thranduil's son standing behind her. Fili, who was watching the encounter as closely as Amayla, called his brother over sharply. Kili turned to them but just as quickly turned back and appeared to press something into Tauriel's hand. Amayla helped Oin into the boat as Kili finally joined them. He didn't say anything to any of them, but took the oar from his brother and began to paddle fiercely.

It took several hours to make it across the lake but none of them spoke during the trip. Seeing the smoldering remnants of Lake Town and imagining that their family and friends might have suffered a similar fate inside the mountain left no room for idle conversation. They pressed on after reaching the shore, stopping very briefly to eat the meager rations in their packs. In the late afternoon, they found the remnants of the road to the front gate and picked up their pace despite their exhaustion.


	21. Chapter 21 - Desolation of Erebor

They heard Bilbo before they saw him. Looking carefully, Fili spotted the hobbit jumping up and down and waving his arms from the ramparts above the destroyed front gate. The four ran the rest of the way crossing over the stone bridge, amazed and frightened by the damage around them. Bilbo was soon there to great them and Amayla was beyond joyful as she lifted him up in a deep embrace. Soon the other members of the company joined them, with hugs and head-butts all around. Amayla hesitated a brief second before embracing Dwalin. Her tears were already fully flowing so any additional tears at knowing her one was alive were completely masked.

"Where's uncle?" Kili asked.

Amayla looked around also noticing that Thorin was not there. "Is he . . . alive?" Amayla could barely get the words out.

The company quieted, exchanging frowns. "Aye, he lives," Balin murmured.

Bilbo spoke up, "But he's not himself. He spends all his time down there. He barely eats, doesn't sleep. I've tried talking to him, but he won't listen. I think its this place. I think a sickness lies on it."

"A sickness?" Distraught, Fili looked at Kili, "Take us to him – now!"

Balin led the way as Fili, Kili, Amayla, Bilbo and Dwalin followed. They saw him from a stairwell, garbed in heavy robes with a crown on his head. He was walking in piles of gold, muttering unintelligently. The amount of gold was beyond Amayla's imagination; piles upon piles of gold coins with the odd colorful gem strewn about. She couldn't understand how Thorin could possibly walk through the ever-shifting treasure.

When he finally spotted them, it seemed to take a moment before recognition spread to his face. He threw his arms out stating, "Behold the great treasure hoard of Thror!" He then bent down to grab a large ruby and threw it at Fili. "Welcome, my sisters-sons, to the Kingdom of Erebor!"

The group went down to Thorin who deeply embraced his nephews. He gave Amayla a quick embrace before turning to Dwalin. "Now there are more to help search for it. Where are the others? Why have they stopped looking?"

"Thorin, they all went to greet them. Gloin is with his brother."

"Ah yes, Oin has returned too. Good, good." Thorin muttered. "But the search needs to resume, we MUST find the Arkenstone! Get everybody back looking!" He turned his back on the others and started wading his way back through the coins.

"Uncle, do you not want to hear about what happened in Lake Town?" Fili asked in disbelief.

"It can wait until after we find the Arkenstone."

Dwalin stared at Thorin's back as he left. Amayla had never seen Dwalin look so pained before, and it nearly broke her heart. Balin guided them all out, "You'll be wanting something to eat before you join in the search. Bombur found some old stores and has managed to keep us fed." His forlorn face in opposition to his chipper voice.

Amayla exchanged looks with Bilbo, who squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head. Amayla looked at him, eyes pleading for an explanation. Bilbo took her hand and pulled her down to him, whispering, "We need to talk." Unbeknownst to the two of them, Dwalin had overseen the entire exchange.

The company ate together and Amayla, Fili, Kili and Oin filled them all in on what had happened in Lake Town. Many had tears in their eyes as they heard about the carnage. Dwalin then got everybody up and headed them down to the treasure to look for the Arkenstone. They searched for several hours until they were all too exhausted to move any more gold.

Balin led the newcomers to rooms that they had been using. They were part of the royal wing and had been left undamaged by Smaug. Balin pointed out Thorin's rooms which had once been belonged to Thror, although Thorin had remained behind with the treasure. Fili and Kili were given Frerin's old rooms next door to where Bilbo was in Thorin's old rooms. Amayla was given rooms that had belonged to a female noble. The rest of the company was in nearby rooms.

"Where would my father have lived?" she asked Balin.

"He had rooms next to the armory. I'm not certain if they were damaged or not, I'll take you tomorrow," the old dwarf said smiling.

.

Although her room was incredibly dusty, it was the most luxurious place she had ever been in. There were beautiful tapestries on the walls, and all the furniture was upholstered in velvet. But when Amayla walked into the bedroom she got very sad. The bed was beautiful, hung with drapery, all faded to a soft pinkish mauve. What upset Amayla was the dress laying across the foot of the bed, and the hair brush and comb laying next to small bottles of what Amayla assumed had been perfume. Several pairs of shoes and slippers were strewn about and a book was sitting open on the bedside table. All Amayla could think about was the dwarrowdam whose room this had been. _Who was she? Did she get out? Had she survived Smaug's attack? Did she live in Ered Luin? Or maybe the Iron Mountains? Maybe I've met her. Would she mind Amayla sleeping in her bed? Was she still alive?_ It was too much for Amayla to ponder and gave her a headache. She couldn't do it. She couldn't sleep alone in somebody else's room. She picked up her few things and left for Bilbo's room.

When Bilbo opened the door to her, she was surprised to see Fili and Kili looking around the room.

"Amayla! Did you want to see what Thorin was like when he was younger too?" asked Fili.

"No. I just didn't like being in those rooms by myself. I wanted some company."

"Awwwee, were you lonely?" teased Kili.

"Actually yes," Amayla answered honestly, "I've never had so much space to myself before. I can't sleep when its so quiet. It doesn't feel right. I guess I've gotten too used to your snoring!"

"I do NOT snore." Kili huffed.

"Riiiiiight! Keep telling yourself that Kee!" Fili scoffed back at his brother.

"Anyway, Bilbo, would you mind if I slept here tonight? The couch would be fine." Amayla asked.

"Of course you can Amayla. And I insist that you take the bed. I'll take the couch." The hobbit replied.

"Well if Amayla is staying, can we stay too?" asked Kili.

"Why? Are YOU lonely Kili?" Amayla shot at the dark-haired prince.

"Well, in here, we know whose room this was and that he's still alive. It's not so weird. In Uncle Frerin's room, his stuff is all laying around, just as he left it. It's almost like he's going to walk in at any minute and yell at us for touching his things, even though we know that will never happen."

"Besides," added Fili, "somebody has to chaperone you two."

"I really don't think we need chaperones, but Kili's snoring might be helpful in putting me to sleep."

"I DON'T SNORE!"

"YES YOU DO!" the three yelled back at Kili.

Kili made a face at them but still had to ask, "So its okay that we can sleep here too?"

"Yes Kili," soothed Bilbo, "Go get some pillows and blankets and bring them over."

"Great! It'll be just like when we slept at Bag End!"

"Don't remind me!" groaned Bilbo.

.

The next morning they were woken up by Dwalin pounding on the door.

When Bilbo opened the door, the bald dwarf barged in asking, "Is Amayla here? She's not in her room. Have you seen her?"

Amayla came walking out of the bedroom, braiding her hair. "I'm right here. I decided to stay here last night."

Dwalin looked at Amayla and then Bilbo, frowning. His face turned red and his hands were clenched into tight fists. Before he could say anything, Fili and Kili came out of the kitchen carrying mugs of tea. "Mister Dwalin!" cried Kili. "Good morning! Can I get you some tea? Sorry, we don't seem to have any real food. Guess we'll have to go to the kitchens for that."

"You two spent the night here too?" he spat out.

"Aye. Slept pretty well, even with Kili snoring!" teased Fili.

Dwalin unclenched his fists and stammered, "Well, uh, yeah well, Thorin wants every one down looking for the Arkenstone as soon as possible. Hurry up." With that, he turned and marched out the room, slamming the door behind him.

"See, I told you it was a good idea that we chaperoned," smirked Fili. Amayla just made a face back at him.

.

The company spend several hours sorting through the treasure. Amayla and several of the others took to wrapping a cloth around their face to help keep out the stench of the hoard. Finally, Amayla was disgusted and had to get away. She asked Balin to take her to her father's quarters and Bilbo asked to tag along.

The three went down pathways and through tunnels, climbing over or around fallen and burned out timbers. Several times they passed piles of what they assumed to be dried piles of dragon dung. Sadly, they also passed several corpses along the way.

"We need to deal with those," Amayla said sadly. "They deserve a proper burial."

"Aye lassie, I agree. But until Thorin finds the Arkenstone, he will not allow us to do anything but search. And here we are. This is the armory. The doors are destroyed, but the rest seems to be okay. Your father's quarters should be right next door."

The door to her father's rooms were smashed and scorched. Climbing over the rubble, Amayla could see that the room had obviously caught on fire. Tears filled her eyes as she saw the charred remains of furniture, and items she couldn't identify.

"I'm sorry Amayla," Bilbo whispered.

"I was hoping to find SOMETHING," she whispered back.

"Lassie, over the fireplace, look!" Balin nearly shouted.

Amayla looked up to see what had to be a sword. The leather scabbard was black, but the sword inside could be unharmed. She sent hopeful glances to both Balin and Bilbo and gingeringly lifted the sword down. As she pulled out the weapon, the scabbard essentially fell apart, but what was left in her hand was a magnificent long sword. "Ardru's sword! He told me so much about this! It was his favorite weapon." She gently wiped away some of the soot that was on it and then stepped back and tried a few moves with it. "Its so light!" she exclaimed.

"May I?" asked Balin.

Amayla handed him the weapon and he looked it over closely. "Its light because its made from mithril," he smiled giving it back.

"Mithril? He never told me that. I've never held a mithril sword before. Never thought I would. It's amazing!" Amayla's smile lit up the room.

"Check over the grip and the pommel carefully Lassie. If I'm not mistaken, there is a hidden chamber that holds a small mithril whetstone, as only mithril can sharpen mithril," Balin pointed out.

Amayla and Bilbo both started looking carefully at the sword, but could find nothing.

"I think we should return now. Thorin will probably be anxious that we're gone." Balin suggested.

"Anxious is hardly the word for Thorin these days," Amayla muttered sadly.

"Balin," Bilbo started, "The Arkenstone. If it is found, do you think that Thorin will . . . be satisfied . . . and return to the way he was . . . you know . . . before Erebor?"

"I don't know laddie. I've seen this before, this gold sickness, this terrible need . . . His grandfather had it. I . . . WE all were hoping that Thorin would not succumb. But . . . the Arkenstone. It secures his right to the throne."

"But Thorin is King. No one would deny that. I thought he only wanted the Arkenstone to convince the other clans to join in the fight against Smaug. With the dragon dead. He doesn't need their help." Amayla countered.

"Aye Lassie, he is the king of Erebor. There is none to dispute that. But the Arkenstone gives him the right to rule over all the clans as the one true king of all dwarves."

"Is that really so important to him?" Amayla asked sadly.

"I don't know lassie."

"And if the Arkenstone is found?" asked Bilbo.

"I think it might make things worse, but not finding it is driving him mad also." Balin sighed heavily.

"So is it better that he finds it or not?" Bilbo asked getting more frustrated.

Balin only shrugged his shoulders in response.

.

They rejoined the others in searching for the Arkenstone, but Amayla could see that Bilbo was merely going through the motions, which had her curious. They both turned as Thorin bellowed out what sounded like a strangled laugh. Having never heard such a strange sound out of their leader before, they both quickly headed over to see what he had found. Expecting to see the Arkenstone, Amayla was surprised to see Thorin holding up a necklace dripping with dazzling diamonds. "The while gems of Lasgalen. I know an elf who would pay a pretty price for these!" he growled.

"Thorin no!" Amayla yelled without thinking. All eyes turned to see why Amayla had raised her voice so sharply against the king. Thorin squinted at Amayla out of the corner of his eyes.

"You can't make Thranduil pay for the gems again. You know what happened when Thror tried that. It destroyed the alliance. PLEASE just give them to him. You know it's the right thing to do." Amayla pleaded. She looked around at the rest of the company hoping to get some support, but no one joined her in talking to Thorin.

"GIVE them to Thranduil? I'll GIVE them to him the same way he GAVE us aid when Smaug attacked!" Thorin snarled at Amayla.

"Maybe Thrandruil tried to give aid and . . . " Amayla tried reasoning with Thorin.

"And what? My grandfather refused it? Do you honestly think that KING Thror would have turned down aid to his people?"

"Well he was suffering from gold sickness! So maybe . . . Please Thorin, don't make that same mistake!" Amayla was desperate.

"LEAVE ME! Return to looking for the Arkenstone! I WILL HAVE IT!" Thorin threw the necklace down on a table, turned on his heels, and marched out of the room.

Amayla squeezed her eyes tightly as the tears fell down her face. When she opened them, she saw Dwalin frowning at her. Every fiber of her being longed to have him hold her, comfort her; but, she knew he didn't feel the same and couldn't bear his rejection. Instead, she asked quietly, "Isn't there anything you can do to help him?"

He shook his head, "I'm trying Amayla."

Amayla nodded gently and turned away.

.

Hours later, after they had eaten dinner, Amayla found herself out on the ramparts gazing at the setting sun with several members of the company. She brought out Ardru's sword and asked Bifur if he could find the hidden chamber, "I've been looking and can't find ANYTHING," she complained. Others in the company watched as the toymaker looked over the weapon with his well-trained eye. It took him less than five minutes when he shouted out in Khuzdul, "Got it!"

Amayla was amazed as she saw a small chamber of the handle sticking out. Bifur reached into and withdrew a length of what she assumed to be mithril.

"How?" Amayla signed quickly.

Bifur put the piece back in and shoved it closed. With one hand, he pressed on a jewel on the pommel and with the otherhand, pulled on the cross-guard. Again, the chamber popped out. Amayla squeeled with joy and gave the dwarf a huge hug. Bifur just smiled and grunted.

With reverence, Amayla took out the whetstone and proceded to sharpen the sword, although she was surprised that after 150 years, it still had an edge.

.

As she was busy with her sword, Ori noticed the line of torches entering the ruins of dale, "What's that?"

"Refugees, from Dale! They made it!" Kili practically screamed, pounding his brother on the back.

"Thank Mahal, they're alive!" Amayla responded smiling ear to ear.

"Bard must have led them here!" Fili joined in the celebration.

"They're going to need help: food, blankets, clothes, medicine, probably anything and everything. We need to get supplies." Amayla encouraged everyone to look for anything to help the people of Laketown.

"I'll go tell Thorin," Dwalin stated.

A short while later, Amayla returned to the ramparts carrying armloads of blankets she had stripped from various beds. Thorin stood looking at Dale while others were down below piling up stoned in the front gate.

"What's going on?" she asked confused.

"And what do you think you're doing with those?" Thorin responded looking at the blankets.

"They're for people of Dale, to help them."

"We will give nothing to Dale – NOTHING!" Thorin shouted.

Kili dropped the rocks he was moving, "The people of Laketown have nothing, they have lost everything!"

"Do not tell me what they have lost. I know well enough their hardship," Thorin responded coldly. "Those who have lived through dragon fire should rejoice. They have much to be grateful for."

Amayla was struck to the core when she heard Thorin's words, all respect for Thorin gone. "IF YOU KNOW THEIR HARDSHIP, THEN YOU SHOULD BE THE FIRST TO HELP THEM! YOU COMPLAIN ABOUT ELVES NOT HELPING DWARVES, WELL YOU ARE WORSE AS YOU SHOULD KNOW BETTER!"

"YOU DARE TO TALK TO ME LIKE THAT? I AM YOUR KING!"

"THEN START ACTING LIKE ONE!"

With that, Amayla threw the blankets on the ground and stomped away.

.

Amayla found her way back to the room she had been sharing with Bilbo, Kili, and Fili. She took her knives out and started throwing hem against a wooden door, enjoying the satisfying 'thunk' they made as they embedded into the wood.

"Amayla? It's me, Bilbo." The hobbit held his arms up trying not to startle the heavily armed dam. Amayla was shocked that she hadn't heard him enter the room. "You really are a talented burglar!"

Bilbo twitched his nose in embarrassment, "Light on my feet! Just like Gandalf said!"

"Gandalf," Amayla sighed, "I wish he was here. Maybe he could talk some sense into Thorin."

"Or just cure him of this gold sickness," Bilbo added wistfully.

The two stayed silent as Amayla continued throwing her knives.

After finishing a round with all knives in a tight circle, Amayla turned to Bilbo, "You have it, don't you?"

Bilbo looked up to Amayla and paused, before saying simply, "Yes."

"Good. Whatever happens, don't give it to him."

"You think it would make things worse?"

"I'm sure of it."

"What should we do?"

"I don't know . . . yet. But we'll figure something out."

.

.

 ************ NOTES ************************

.

I'm posting two chapters today because - honestly - this is my least favorite part of the story. I worked pretty hard to add non-canonical stuff in, but this is just a very depressing part of the story. I just want to get through it! Not nearly as much fun as writing the dress part. Although Kili snoring made me laugh.

Thanks for the reviews! Yes, I think Dwalin is finally figuring out that he needs to talk to Amayla, but she has no desire to talk to him. The problem is that Dwalin said he was more a "action speaks louder than words" dwarf, and Amayla took his actions as an order to stay away, and she is nothing, if not a good soldier!

.

I also wanted Thranduil to be more likeable in this story. Well, maybe not super likable, but at least more understandable.


	22. Chapter 22 - The Plan is Set

Early the next morning Amayla and Bilbo joinied the company in the kitchen. They were all eating bowls of some sort of breakfast mush that Bombur had managed to put together, when bofur came running in looking for Thorin.

"Elves! In Dale! Lining the city!"

Dwalin and Balin left to find Thorin while everyone else climbed to the ramparts to see what was happening in Dale. They were all stunned to see rows of elves in shining armor standing upon every building and lined in front of what was left of the city walls, several hundred strong. Amayla felt her heart drop, knowing that the arrival of the elves was going to anger Thorin even more.

"So Thranduil will help MEN!" Thorin shouted contemptuously. "Continue fortifying the gate. Balin, Ori stand guard. If they move toward Erebor, I want to know about it!"

.

The wait was agonizing. Amayla helped move more rocks to the front gate where Bofur and Nori were meticulously placing them to strengthen what had once been a gaping hole. When Ori shouted down to them that someone was coming, it was almost a relief to Amayla. Thorin came running and the entire company climbed up to the ramparts to see Bard approaching, alone, on a horse. When Bard greeted Thorin with deference and respect, Amayla felt a twinge of hope that all could end well, until Thorin immediately responded accusingly. Still, he was willing to talk. She tried to overhear what they were saying, but couldn't. When Thorin finally turned away from Bard, she could see it in her king's eyes. The gold sickness was still there. Thorin yelling at Bard to leave or be fired upon, confirmed it.

As they all watched Bard ride off, Bilbo spoke up demanding that Thorin reconsider, warning that the company could not go to war against an army of elves and hundreds of angry fishermen, pointing out that they were in fact outnumbered. Thorin shocked them all by responding, "Not for much longer." When Bilbo was even more confused, Thorin admonished him, "Never underestimate dwarves." He then turned to the company, "We have reclaimed Erebor, now we defend it!" and marched off. Bilbo send pleading glances to all the dwarves, but none would say anything. Amayla put an arm around him as they all marched down the battlement, whispering, "I have a plan."

The company followed Thorin to the armory. While they took their time selecting weapons, Amayla quickly grabbed some armor, a bow and arrows, and was done as she already had her father's sword. "I'll stand guard, your majesty," she humbly offered. Thorin send her off with a wave of his hand. But instead of going directly to the ramparts, the dam made a quick turn to the treasury room. It didn't take her long to find the necklace that she was looking for, which she hastily stuffed into a pocket, and immediately took off to begin her watch.

.

Fili and Kili came up to relieve Amayla a few hours later and she let him know that there was nothing significant to report. She went back to their shared room, happy to find Bilbo waiting for her there.

"So what's your plan?" Bilbo immedately asked.

"We give Bard the Arkenstone and Thrandruil this." She showed Bilbo the White Gems of Lasgalen. "Thorin values that stone more than anything. If Bard has it, he can use it to bargain back the aid that Thorin promised. And if Thrandruil gets this necklace, he will have no quarrel with dwarves and hopefully will just leave."

"Agreed. But, I will take them. Not you."

"Bilbo, I can't let you go by yourself. Its too dangerous. What will you do if they see you?"

"And what do you think they will do if they see you – a dwarf – in their midst? Believe me. They won't see me. I promise you. Remember, light on my feet! Besides, you will need to stand guard while I get away. I can't get away from Erebor without whoever is on watch noticing!"

"Good point, but if you go by yourself, you'll have to stay there. There's no way for you to get back without being seen."

"I am NOT staying behind. I am a member of this company and I will be there through the end. And I CAN get back without being seen, with this."

Bilbo pulled a simple gold ring out of his vest pocket and help it up for Amayla to see. With a twinkle in his eye, he slipped it on his finger and disappeared.

"Bilbo!" shrieked Amayla, looking around. "Where'd you go?"

"Still here!" the hobbit laughed as he reappeared.

"What in Mahal's name is going on? How did you do that?"

"I found this ring in the goblin tunnels. Its magic, makes me invisible."

"So that's how you escaped the goblins."

"Yes. And by following the strangest creature. I think the ring belonged to him, but I found it and won it, fair and square. It's mine now."

Bilbo spoke with such conviction about the ring that it almost scared Amayla, but she was still curious.

"What kind of creature? And what do you mean that you won it?"

Amayla sat entranced as Bilbo told her the whole story of Gollum in the tunnels.

"So you see, Amayla, I can do this. Trust me."

Amayla looked deeply into Bilbo's soft blue/grey eyes and saw his fierce determination. "Alright Bilbo, I'll trust you. Just DON'T get caught! Remember, I want to see you grow old and round!"

.

After dinner, when the sky had completely darkened and most of the dwarves had settled down for some sleep, Bilbo and Amayla made their way to the ramparts. Bofur was on watch. He eyed the pair suspiciously.

"Good evening Bofur. Its cold out here. Anything happening?"

"Aye, cold alright, and quiet."

"Well, I can't sleep. Why don't I take over the watch while you go get yourself something warm to drink." Amayla smiled sweetly at the hatted dwarf.

Bofur looked between the two of them for a moment, "Don't mind if I do!"

As soon as Bofur was safely away, Amayla fastened a rope to the ramparts for Bilbo. "We need to have a sign for when you come back to tell you in I'm alone or not. You'll have to use that ring and be invisible on your way back or the elves will see you. I can help you if I'm alone, but if not . . . Okay, let me think. The fires will be lit on the side . . . that's it! If you see only two lights up here, you'll know it's safe to come over the top or call for help. If I'm not alone, I'll light a third light, on a torch or something. So if you see three lights up here, that means that somebody is up here with me. You decide if you want to climb up or wait. If you are climbing up when you're invisible, we'll need to signal that to let me know."

"You mean like hooting twice like a barn owl and once like a screech owl?" Bilbo asked chuckling to himself.

Amayla looked at him as if he had gone completely daft, "There are no owls around here Bilbo!"

"Well that's just what Fili told be back at the trolls. I thought it was some secret dwarf thing . . ." Bilbo stammered.

"No, its not. Now be serious!"

"Okay okay," said the hobbit, raising his hands in his own defense, "How about I just tap on the stone three times."

"Good. Fine. Just do it twice to make certain I hear it. Now go – and BE CAREFUL – PLEASE!"

The wait for Amayla was excruciating. Bofur came back and kept her company for awhile. She could tell that he was suspicious that Bilbo was not there but didn't make any comments. Finally, Amayla convinced Bofur to go to bed and let her finish his watch.

.

While she was waiting and watching the lights of Dale, Amayla decided to take advantage of the quiet and once again talk to Mahal. She had lost her rune stone when Beorn attacked her, so instead she rubbed her cub tooth necklace, the familiarity of the tooth bringing her a small measure of peace. As was her practice, she began to softly hum an old tune. She closed her eyes and gently rocked to the song in her head.

"Asleep on duty Amayla?"

Startled, Amayla sprung to her feet, drawing her sword, only to see Dwalin smiling down at her.

"Mahal Dwalin! Don't do that!" She dropped her sword to her side, gasping for breathes as she tried to calm her racing heart.

"Sorry," he chuckled. "Never expected to catch you sleeping!"

"I wasn't sleeping." Amayla insisted. At the bald dwarf's snort of derision, Amayla defended herself. "I was praying. I though we could use a little help from Mahal about now."

"Aye, that we could lassie."

They stood quietly at the wall for a few minutes. "What are you doing on duty anyway? I thought Bofur had the watch," Dwalin asked while gazing out at Dale.

"I couldn't sleep. Took over for him."

Amayla ambled over to the latern that Dwalin had brought with hi and set it up on the wall, smiling at him as she went. "I'm happy to take your watch too if you would rather go back to sleep."

"No. I can't sleep either. What's keeping you up?"

Amayla frowned, looking at Dwalin incredulously, "Do you really need to ask?"

Dwalin just shook his head.

"Dwalin, we can't go through with this. It's not right and you know it!"

"Its Thorin's orders."

"And you will not question it?"

"He is our king."

"He is SICK!"

"I am hoping that he comes out it."

"Hoping? Hoping? That's it? And if he doesn't come out of it? What then? Are you going to take up arms against the people of Laketown? Against people who helped us? Gave us aid when we had nothing? Who suffered the wrath of Smaug just as much – if not more, than any dwarf? Who actually killed Smaug! And who have probably never held a sword in their lives?"

"They have sided with the elves."

"Oh, you mean the elves that follow their king, their king who wants only ONE THING, a necklace that is HIS, that Thror was holding hostage! Or do you mean the elves that saved my life, and Fili, Kili, and Oin's too?" Amayla shouted at the top of her voice.

Dwalin snapped in response, shouting right back at her, "What do you want me to say Amayla? He's my king and my best friend! Don't you think this is tearing me apart? What do you suggest I do?"

It was only then that Amayla noticed the pain in Dwalin's eyes. She desperately wanted to reach up to his face and caress away the strain so evident by the creases that she had never seen before. But she kept her hand by her side, whispering "I'm sorry Dwalin."

"So am I," he replied turning abruptly and gazing out into the darkness. "I have to believe that he will snap out of it or everything we've done, all the dreams we've shared about reclaiming Erebor, will be for nothing. You don't know him like I do. He is completely honorable. The things he put up with, the insults he had to ignore, the humiliation he lived down to make certain his people were safe. And now, when he – WE – have finally succeeded and he can take his rightful place on the throne – now THIS?! It's not right, and it's not fair. But I will NOT betray him. I can't."

It took all of Amaya's self-control not to wrap her arms around him to offer comfort. "I understand, and you're right. It's not fair."

"What will you do Amayla? If it comes down to fighting?" he asked softly.

She paused before answering, "I've thought long and hard about it. I pledged myself to the line of Durin and will not go back on my word. If we must fight, I will stand next to Fili and Kili and protect them with my life."

Dwalin gave a short chuckle, "Not sure the lads will appreciate that."

She smiled weakly back at him, "I wasn't planning on asking them."

They both stood silently for several minutes before Dwalin spoke up, "Where's Bilbo?"

Amayla's heart fell in her chest. Her eyes grew wide, and she clamped her lips tight, breathing only through her nose, trying desparately to hide her shock at the question. _Does he know? How could be possibly know? Should I tell him?_ "Bilbo?" she managed to squeak out.

"Aye. Seems to me that he is always at your side these days. Is there something more going on there that we should know about?"

"Bilbo is my friend, my DEAR friend. I cherish him, much as I cherish everyone in the company. I'm proud of him. He's not the scared little rabbit I first met in the Shire. He's brave and kind and I've very proud to count him as a close friend."

As she finished, she heard three sharp raps of stone on stone, followed by three more raps.

"What was that?" asked Dwalin, pearing over the edge of the parapet.

"What was what?" Amayla asked innocently.

"You didn't hear that noise? Sounded like somebody knocking on rocks."

"Oh, probably just some of the rocks in the repairs shifting. I've been hearing noises since I've been here. Nothing that worries me though. By the way, did Balin tell you that I found Ardru's sword? It's Mithril, would you like to see it?"

"What? Ardru's sword? Yes, I'd very much like to see it."

"Here, come over here by the lantern, you can see it better." Amayla pulled the sword out and walked away from where Bilbo would be climbing up and nearer to where the lantern was.

Dwalin picked up the sword, looking at it very closely.

"Try it," Amayla encouraged.

"Its so light!" the large dwarrow exclaimed as he cut through the air with the sword, making several movements. Amayla remained worried as she knew Bilbo would likely make noise when he pulled himself over the parapet. She needed more noise.

"Would you like to really try it out?" she asked, while pulling out her dagger.

"You'll need something stronger than that lassie." And he reached over his shoulder and pulled out one of his two battle axes.

"Have you named them yet?" Amayla asked knowing the dwarf's love of his weapons.

"Nay, have to use them in battle to get the true feel for 'em before I name 'em."

Amayla smiled broadly as she held the heavy weapon in her hand. "Never thought you'd let me use of one of these!"

"And I never thought I'd be using a mithril sword," he smiled back, taking his stance.

Amayla struck first, bringing the axe down with all her might. She was most excited to hear the large clang. It was thrilling to be sparring against Dwalin once again, but more importantly, she knew the sounds they were making would drown out any noise Bilbo might make. She began to lose herself in the fighting. It had been awhile, and she loved the feeling of hitting something with all her might and battling against Dwalin was the best.

"Worried Dwalin?" she taunted him. "You know I'm better with an axe than you are with a sword."

"Normally I'd agree, but not with this sword. Its magnificent! I'll never tire out using this. You, though, aren't used to a heavy weapon. You're going to tire first."

"Not before I get you to drop MY sword."

"Keep dreaming lassie."

The fighting went back and forth, with neither gaining the upper hand. It wasn't until Bilbo suddenly appeared in the courtyard below them, that Amayla remembered why she was sparring with Dwalin in the first place.

"Everything alright up there?" Bilbo called out.

"Hold!" Amayla shouted, dropping the axe to her side. Turning toward the hobbit, she yelled down, "Bilbo! Didn't hear you. Yes, everything is fine. Just having a bit of fun. How are YOU?"

"Everything is FINE with me. I was just checking up on you. Wondering if you were coming back to the room." Bilbo responded telling Amayla everything she wanted to know.

"Aye. We're done here," she replied offering the axe back to Dwalin.

"Amayla, I was hoping to talk to you . . " Dwalin insisted while taking his axe and offering up Amayla's sword.

"No. I'm done. We'll see what tomorrow brings." She quickly turned and headed down to the courtyard to join Bilbo leaving Dwalin staring after her in frustration.

When Amayla and Bilbo made it back to the room, Bilbo quickly filled her in on what had happened in Dale before Fili and Kili returned. "Bard took the Arkenstone and Thranduil took the necklace, but he was not happy to see me. Apparently, he figured out that I was the one who stole the keys. But Gandalf was there too and distracted him from that. I'm not certain of what will happen tomorrow, but hopefully, Thorin will see reason."

"That's a big hope, Bilbo. But its all we have. Let's get some sleep. Tomorrow is going to be quite a day."

.

.

 ******************** NOTES *******************

Well Dwalin tried! Too bad he's easily distracted by weapons. And too bad that Amayla is too smart for her own good.

Glad you liked her sword. I wanted Amayla to have something from her father. And once I thought about Dwalin always sharpening his swords, it made me wonder how one would sharpen a mithril sword. And since mithril is so valuable, I figured that you didn't carry a mithril whet stone around in your pocket.

Thank you for the reviews. They do make a difference. Although I have chapters written ahead, I often go and tweak them somewhat based on the reviews. I can't change the plot lines obviously, but I have fleshed out scenes more, hopefully making the story a little better!


	23. Chapter 23 - The Battle

It seemed to Amayla that she had just shut her eyes, when Kili started pounding on her door to get up. The brothers were putting on their newly found armor, while Bilbo was putting on a chain-mail shirt.

"Bilbo, where did you get that?" Amayla asked in wonderment. "Is that mithril?"

"Yes, it is. Thorin gave it to me."

All three dwarves stared at the shirt in amazement. Bilbo twitched in discomfort. "Is there something wrong with it? Should I not be wearing it."

Amayla shook her head as if coming out of a daze, "No, of course not. Its just an amazing shirt. I'm glad that you have it. I've never seen anything like it. I'm sure Fili and Kili haven't either. Right lads?"

Fili and Kili kept staring at it.

"Fili! Kili! Snap out of it!" Amayla had to shout to get the brother's attention.

"Um, yeah, right. Great shirt Bilbo!" Fili managed to mumble.

.

The four marched out to the ramparts to join the rest of the company standing there. The elven army stood before the gate. Row upon row of archers arrayed in golden armor with a rag tag group of several hundred men of Lake Town standing behind bearing various weapons. Everything was silent until, at a distance, they could see Bard riding his white horse and Thrandruil astride a huge elk with the biggest rack of antlers that Amayla had ever seen. The elven soldiers moved out of their way, making a path for the two leaders, who kept advancing on the refurbished gate.

 _DAMMIT! Why did Thranduil deploy his troops out there. He has his necklace! This is just making everything worse!_ Amayla looked down at Bilbo, the concern in his eyes matched her own.

Suddenly, Thorin loosed an arrow at the feet of Thranduil's elk, threatening to put the next one between his eyes. Thrandruil was obviously angered and with a bob of his head, all the elven archers notched arrows, ready to fire upon the dwarves. Amayla would have been more impressed by the display if the arrows weren't pointed at her and all her friends. With a flick of Thranduil's finger, the elves stood down and stowed their arrows.

Thranduil spoke first, "We have come to tell you payment of your debt has been offered and accepted."

Amayla let out a sigh of relief. _Thank Mahal!_

Her relief was short-lived. "What payment? I gave you nothing! You have NOTHING!" Thorin shouted down.

Thranduil glanced at Bard who reached into his breast pocket and pulled out the jewel that Thorin had so desperately been looking for. "We have this," he stated calmly.

Thorin's face dropped and there were audible gasps by all in the company.

"They have the Arkenstone," Kili cried. "Thieves! How came you by the emblem of our house? That stone belongs to the King!"

"And the king may have it, with our good will. But first, he must honor his word." Bard replied tucking the stone back in his pocket.

"They are taking us for fools. This is a ruse! A filthy lie! The Arkenstone is in THIS mountain. It is a trick!"

"And I suppose this is a trick too?" Thranduil mocked, holding up the white gems of Lasgalen.

Thorin turned bright red and his eyes bulged from their sockets.

Bilbo approached Thorin, "It is not trick. The stones are real. I gave them to them. I took the Arkenstone as my 14th share of the treasure."

Amayla was frozen in place, watching Thorin carefully, scared of what he might do to Bilbo.

"You? You! You miserable Hobbit! You undersized – burglar! He grabbed Bilbo by the throat and started shaking him, "Curse you and that blasted wizard that brought you to our company! Were that he was here to see me throw you down upon the rocks!"

At the threat to Bilbo's life, Amayla launched herself into the side of her king. She brought her arms down on his outstretched arms, causing Thorin to drop the hobbit. She then threw a punch up under his chin, staggering Thorin against the rampart. She grabbed Bilbo and threw him behind her as Thorin pulled out his sword and retaliated. Amayla ducked away from his first swing and drew her sword to block the next, refusing to fight back. Somebody dragged Bilbo away as Thorin continued his onslaught. Still, Amayla refused to return the attack. Finally, Dwalin and Fili grabbed Thorin's arms from behind while Balin got in front of Amayla, voices from all around yelling at Thorin to stop.

Thorin dropped his sword and shrugged free from his restraints, sneering at Amayla in disgust, "You would strike your KING to protect a thief? You are no better than he!"

"Bilbo is no thief. He took his share of the treasure and gave it away. It was his right! And I will NOT let you hurt him for it! Please Thorin, just give Bard the what you promised him and the Arkenstone will be yours!"

"And the necklace? Was the shire-RAT not a thief when he took that?"

"Bilbo didn't take the necklace. I did. I gave it to Bilbo to return to its rightful owner." Amayla dropped her voice at her admission, but her eyes never broke from Thorin's.

A familiar wizard's voice interrupted them, "Thorin, son of Thrain, you are not making a very splendid figure as King under the Mountain. If you don't like my burglar, please don't damage him!"

Thorin turned back to Amayla, "You disgust me and you shame your father! You are a TRAITOR! Take the hobbit with you if you wish him to live, but you both are BANISHED from Erebor forever. If I see your face again, I will have it on a pike!"

Amayla held her chin high as her eyes filled with tears. She pulled Bilbo with her and walked to the corner of the parapet where Bofur was hastily tying the rope that they had left from the previous night. Amayla let Bilbo go first. No one in the company said a word as she looked at them all one last time before starting to climb down. By the time she reached the bottom, her tears were flowing freely. Bilbo stopped and stood next to Gandalf, but Amayla just kept walking to the edge of the Elven troops before turning towards Dale, not speaking to anyone. The last thing she heard was Thorin shouting that he would have war.

.

A thundering noise unexpectedly rose from over a ridge. All turned to see a host of dwarves marching down, fully armed in battle armor, led by a red-headed dwarf riding an enormous hog. Amayla had heard enough stories to know that it had to be Lord Dain of the Iron Mountains. Any lingering hope that Thorin would not be suicidal and attack the elves was completely lost. Amayla knew full well that a battle would soon take place between dwarves and elves and men and there was nothing she could do to stop it. Nor was she allowed to protect any member of the company, much less the Line of Durin. She just kept walking towards Dale. _How did it come to this? Banished? For what? They will go to war anyway! Mahal! Can I even return to Gorvuud? What will I say to Ardru? Thorin is right, I did shame him._ She just kept walking. Even when the sounds of war started, Amayla couldn't bring herself to look.

.

The rumble of the ground made Amayla stop and turn. Everyone else in the valley did too. Popping out of the ground were giant earth crushers followed by hoards of orcs and goblins. A low horn blared from the outpost on Ravenhill and Amayla was sickened to see Azog standing and directing his forces to battle. This was a fight that she didn't need to turn her back to. Amayla drew her bow and charged forward, starting firing as soon as an orc got within her range. Soon she drew Ardru's sword and her dagger and started slashing. There were dwarves next her as well as elves, both races working together. It was obvious that the orc numbers were far greater than the elves and dwarves, but nothing would stop Amayla from fighting. More than once, Amayla thought how grateful she was that her sword was made of mithril as the orcs kept coming and coming. She heard Dain call out for Thorin and couldn't help join in wondering where the company was.

Finally, a low horn blast reverberated from Erebor itself. She turned to see a huge bell come crashing through the makeshift gate repairs, followed by Thorin leading out the rest of the company. _FINALLY!_ Dain called the remaining dwarven forces to join the king and the tide seemed to turn.

Amayla watched Thorin, Fii, Kili, and Dwalin head for the Ravenhill to go after Azog, and desperately wanted to follow. The warrior in her would not let the line of Durin fall. It was why she joined the company in the first place. Her duty was to protect the King, and she would die doing it. And that's just what they thought she did.

From where she was, she was never going to reach Ravenhill in time to make any difference. That's when she saw Beorn, in all his ursine glory. She gave a quick prayer out to Mahal that the beast would remember her and shouted at the top of her lungs. Upon hearing someone call him out, Beorn turned to Amayla. She stood motionless as the bear roared in her face and then sniffed her up and down. When he looked her in the eye, Amayla felt confident that Beorn remembered her.

She pointed up toward Ravenhill, "Azog is up there. If you want your revenge, it's there. Thorin went up there after him. We have to get there. Will you take me?"

Beorn snorted, which Amayla took as agreement, and she climbed on his back. She had lived among bears most of her life but never expected to ride on one. If it weren't for the orcs trying to kill them both, Amayla would have reveled in the moment. As it was though, she was busy slashing at any orc who tried to stop them.

Amayla and Beorn reached Ravenhill when Azog appeared holding Fili up for execution. They weren't close enough to engage with a sword, but were just within the range of her bow, she hoped. It was Amayla's last arrow that pierced Azog's arm, causing him to release Fili. She grimaced as the prince bounced off boulders on the way down, but could tell he was alive from his moans of pain.

Azog was pissed. He slashed the protruding arrow shaft with his blade arm and yelled something in Black Speech to his minions before heading away. Amayla and Beorn were able to kill several of the orcs as Bilbo pulled Fili back away from the fighting. Dwalin took out several orcs with his ax as Thorin, trailed by Beorn, chased after Azog. Dwalin stayed behind as scores of goblins poured over the walls. Amayla stayed with Dwalin to finish off the goblins before they could go help Thorin. During the battle, one goblin managed to stab Dwalin in the thigh, preventing him from climbing down to where Thorin was battling Azog.

Amayla had to travel down a narrow staircase to the make it where the two were battling. She looked for Beorn, who must have been trying to find another way around as he could not have made it down the narrow stairwell. When she finally saw the two in the middle of the frozen river, she was scared. Thorin was losing, it was very apparent that Azog would succeed in at least killing the head of the line of Durin if nobody stepped in, which was Amayla's job to do. Amayla was horrified to see Azog standing over Thorin, pressing his sword arm down only inches above the dwarf's chest. Thorin was using his sword to hold back Azog but was obvioiusly weaking. Amayla realized how close Thorin was to dying. He had mere seconds left. She raced across the ice, sword at the ready, desperately trying to get to Thorin's side in time. Suddenly, Beorn came roaring from her side. The great white orc was shocked to see the beast rushing toward him. He immediately jumped away from Thorin and started running away from Beorn, directly into Amayla's path. Amayla barely had time to brace herself and thrust her sword into Azog's belly. She twisted the sword for good measure, but the beast still managed to slash her side with his sword arm. Amayla pulled her sword out just as Beorn arrived and grabbed the dying orc in his mouth, thrashing him about to leave no doubt that the beast was dead. Beorn pawed at Azog's lifeless body and then roared louder than anything Amayla had ever heard. He turned and at looked at her before heading back off toward the battle in the valley.

The pain was nearly overwhelming, but Amayla rushed to Thorin's side. Bilbo came rushing up, sword drawn, ready to once again protect Thorin from any orcs. A shadow darkened them and Bilbo looked up and whispered, "Eagles." Amayla had no idea of when the Eagles had joined the battle but was overjoyed that they had. She and Bilbo frantically waved their arms attracting Gwaihir's attention. The great eagle landed. "Take the King to the healing tents – hurry - please!" Amayla begged Gwadir, "And come back for prince Fili. He's up there. Bilbo will flag you down," she added.

The two watched the great bird fly off with the injured king before rushing back to where they had left Fili and Dwalin. Dwalin had wrapped his stab wound was attempting to tend to Fili's many injuries when they returned. Despite his rejection of her, Amayla's heart leapt knowing that Dwalin's wound was not life-threatening.

"Thorin?" he asked.

"Injured, but alive. An eagle is taking him out. One should be coming for Fili too. Bilbo will stay with him."

"Azog?"

"Dead. Where's Kili?"

"He and that she-elf were battling Bolg up there – come on!"

"But your injury Amayla, you need to get to a healer too" Bilbo frowned as he saw the red blood staining her tunic.

"I'm fine. It can wait," she replied as she headed towards sound of swords clashing.

She followed Dwalin as fast as she could, but she was weakening quickly. As they reached the upper levels of the crumbling tower, they came across Bolg with Kili on his back fighting desperately. Tauriel was crumpled in a pile with Legolas protecting her as two Orcs attacked them. Legolas was down to two daggers. Dwalin and Amayla instinctively rushed the nearest two orcs attacking Legolas. Dwalin took the head off one and Amayla slashed the legs out from the other. Legolas finished him off as he fell. They all turned as Tauriel screamed Kili's name. Bolg stood above him with a pike, ready to run Kili through.

"Bolg!" Amayla taunted, "Come and get me, for the black blood you see on me is from Azog. Give me the pleasure of killing you both!"

Bolg turned and snarled at Amayla during which time Kili managed to roll away. Unfortunately, Amayla's injuries overcame her and she fell backwards to sit on the low edge of a battlement. Bolg saw her weakness and charged at her. Kili, Dwalin, and Legolas all threw weapons into Bolg, killing him, but his momentum carried him into Amayla. In her weakened state, she could do nothing to stop Bolg as he fell on her taking them both over the battlement and down the tower. Amayla screamed as she fell, but the screams stop as she hit the side of the tower before landing on top of the dead orc.

Dwalin, Kili, Legolas and Tauriel desperately scanned the ground from the top of Ravenhill tower, but could see nothing from where they stood. They rushed down the tower to look for Amayla. When they got to the bottom, they saw Bolg dead in a heap, Ardru's sword on the ground, but no Amayla. "Where is she!?" they all questioned but were distracted as retreating orcs and goblins entered their area. The battled continued for less than an hour more as the three races – along with eagles and an extremely large bear – cleared the battlefield of any living enemy.

.

The two dwarves and two elves made their way back to Erebor. On their way, Dwalin informed them that he thought both Thorin and Fili were alive but injured. The four stayed together searching the various healing tents. They were starting to get desperate after not finding any of their kin in the tents of men or in the healing halls of Erebor. Is was not until they got to the healing tents of the elves that they located Fili and Thorin together. Fili had a broken arm, leg, and a few ribs as well as numerous bruises but was in decent spirits, far more worried about Thorin than himself. Kili embraced his brother causing Fili to yelp in pain as well as joy. "How is Thorin? I can't tell from this bed" Fili complained. The elven healers huddled around Thorin, washing and wrapping his wounds and chanting in elvish. They blocked Kili and Dwalin from getting too close. Legolas had to put a hand on Dwalin's shoulder to hold the dwarf back from raising his ax to the healers to let him through. "Let me find out" the blond elf calmly spoke to Dwalin. After a few whispered murmurings in Elvish, Legolas assured the brothers and Dwalin that the healers felt that Thorin, though badly injured, would survive. The three dwarves broke out in smiles, cheers, and head bumps. Again, Fili ended up yelping in pain between the laughs. Even Legolas and Tauriel smiled, which caused the dwarves to laugh even more. Until Bilbo stepped into the tent asking if Amayla was with them.

The laughter stopped. Fili struggled to sit up as best as he could, "Why are you asking, where is Amayla?!" The four companions exchanged worried looks between them.

"Isn't she with you?" questioned Bilbo. They shook their heads.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO HER?" pressed Fili.

"We don't know," hemmed Kili.

It was finally Tauriel who spoke up, "She fell off the tower battling Bolg."

"She fell?" Bilbo whispered, his voice barely audible.

"Is she dead?" croaked Fili.

"We don't know!" repeated Kili.

HOW CAN YOU NOT KNOW, DID YOU NOT LOOK FOR HER?" Fili questioned, his voice raising.

"Of course we looked," yelled Dwalin back at him, "SHE WASN'T THERE!"

Tauriel stepped between them with hands raised trying to calm the dwarves. "Someone must have taken her to a healing tent. We just need to look more."

Legolas said that he would search the other elven tents, Bilbo agreed to go with Dwalin to look in Dale as he was still banished from Erebor. Kili asked Tauriel to help him look in Erebor. Legolas frowned as Tauriel agreed. They all agreed to meet back in Fili's and Thorin's tent after their searches.

Three hours later, Dwalin and Bilbo were the first to return. Fili looked up hopefully. They just shook their heads. Legolas showed up shortly after. Seeing his questioning face, they knew that the elf had not been successful. Thorin was still unconscious but they all could see that he was resting peacefully. Legolas paced the tent from left to right from the foot of Thorin's bed to the foot of Fili's bed, while Dwalin paced up and down between the beds. Bilbo sat on a stool next to Fili, wringing his hands nervously. "Surely Kili and Tauriel have found her. She's a dwarf, of course they took her to Erebor – right?" Bilbo asked to no one in particular, continuing "They'll be coming in here any minute now to say that she's fine." Nobody spoke. Dwalin and Legolas continued pacing, while Bilbo kept wringing his hands. Finally, the tent door opened as the red-headed elf and dark haired dwarf came in, faces desperately searching their companions for good news.

"Anything?" asked Fili.

"No" came Kili's choaking response, "You either?"

The silence was deafening.

The quiet was broken when Bifur, Bofur, and Bomber came rushing in. "Kili! Fili! We heard you were here lads! And Thorin too!" They tried to hug Kili but he would have nothing of it.

"What is it?" asked Bofur.

"It's Amayla" Kili replied, "We can't find her."

"Where did you see her last?" asked Bomber.

Bilbo filled them in quickly, "She went to Ravenhill. She saved Fili and Thorin, killed Azog, and helped kill Bolg. But we can't find her! We've looked in all the tents!"

The Ur brothers could only frown.

Legolas broke the silence daring to say what they were all thinking, "There is only one place left to look."

Fili whispered, "The fallen fields."

Dwalin growled "NO" while Kili yelled, "She can't be dead!"

"Then let's hope we don't find her there," Tauriel spoke gently placing her hand on Kili's arm.

.

.

 ************ NOTES *********************

Finally made it to the battle! This was a tough one to write as I struggled with sticking to canon and trying to add something different. It's such a fine line between honoring Tolkien and Jackson to give readers when they expect and straight out copying. So several of the lines on the ramparts were straight out of the book and/or movie and are meant as an homage to the originals. As I'm certain that most readers have seen the movies and (hopefully) read the book, the lines are recognizable and I take no credit for them. From here forward though, it's all me.


	24. Chapter 24 - Rehab

**What really happened**

.

After dropping Fili and Bilbo off at the Elven healing tents, Gwaihir flew back to Ravenhill. The great eagle saw Amayla fall and rushed down to grab her. His movement was so smooth and swift that neither Dwalin, Kili, Legolas nor Tauriel saw him as they hurried down the interior of the tower. Gwardir dropped off Amayla and quickly returned to the battle. The elven healers had set up a triage outside the tents. Life threatening injuries of any race went to the elven tents. Thorin and Fili were sent there. Dwarves with non-life threatening injuries were being moved into Erebor as the tide turned on the battle field and the way into Erebor was safe. The men had tents set up in Dale, although they were being staffed by Elven healers as there were few healers left among men. Because of overcrowding, the healers began sending some of the wounded back to Mirkwood in the wagons that had delivered food to Dale.

The triage healer took a swift look at Amayla's broken body and marked her for immediate evacuation to Mirkwood. "I've stopped the bleeding, but the dwarf has broken almost every bone in his body and has a serious head injury. And I believe the wounds may be from a morgul shaft. There is no treatment available here in the tents."

"Will he survive trip?" asked Lianthonel, one of the assistants.

"The trip will not make anything worse. It will be painful, but he is so deeply unconscious that I am certain he will not awaken on the trip. I just hope that he awakens one day. Hurry, there is a wagon leaving shortly. Make certain he is on it. If there is room, accompany him. Our supplies are being stretched. Make certain the wagon returns fully stocked. And don't forget to add him to the injured list."

Lianthonel rushed ahead of the litter carrying Amayla. She noticed the wagon driver climbing up into his seat, and she'll yelled for him to stop. "We've got one more to go on this trip and I will accompany you." The driver was annoyed as he had to rearrange the other wounded to fit Amayla in. An injured elf started moaning and Lianthonel rushed to his side to administer some pain killing herbs. "I'll stay back here, get going." Unfortunately for Amayla, Lianthonel never added her to the evacuation list. ~

.

.

.

 **Two months later, in Mirkwood**

"You're finally awake."

Amayla blinked rapidly. The light felt foreign to her eyes, far too bright. When they focused on the voice, she made out an elf staring down at here. Amayla frowned in confusion, having no idea where she was.

The elf spoke softly and a bit coldly, "You are in the healing halls of the Woodland Realm. Can you understand me?"

Still muddle, Amayla nodded her head.

"Would you like some water?"

Again, Amayla nodded as her throat was parched.

The elf sat down beside her and helped Amayla raise her head as he brought a cup of water to her lips. "Small sips only," he admonished.

"Thank you" she managed to whisper.

As the elf stood, Amayla grabbed his hand, "How long?"

"Two months."

Shocked, Amayla slumped back onto her pillow.

"I will bring Neston back to check on you. He is the the head healer in this hall."

.

Amayla began to think more clearly, as if her mind was slowing coming out of a cloud. Looking around, she realized that she wasn't in the same room as the last time she was in Mirkwood. This was a private room with some sort of opening to the outside. She could move her arms but they were SO heavy. She tried to move her legs but they seemed incased in something, leaving her trapped in the bed. She was so tired that it was taking all her energy to keep her eyes open.

As promised, the first elf returned with another. This new dark haired elf put his hand on his chest, bowing slightly and introduced himself as Neston. "We have been taking care of you these many weeks, may I now have the priviledge of knowing your name?"

Amayla liked this Neston elf. She smiled, "Amayla, heir of Ardru, at your service."

Neston smiled in return, "Amayla? That is a most beautiful name, but I hardly think you will be of service to anyone right now. I am pleased that you are finally fully awake, but you are far from healed. If you would allow me to examine you further?"

Neston made Amayla sit up, squeeze his hands, and wiggle her toes. Satisfied with her actions, he then explained, "You were badly injured when you arrived. You had more broken bones than I could count. We were very worried about your back and neck, but everything seems to have healed well since you still have feeling in all your limbs. The casts on your legs can come off in a few days. You obviously sustained head injuries as you were in and out of a coma until now. Happily, that has passed. I am anxious to see if there is any memory loss. Often times there is, but more often, at least in elves, the memories return eventually. But you remember your name, so that is a good sign. Now I would like to see you eating more and building up your strength, as well as getting plenty of rest."

"Rest? Isn't that what I've been doing for the last two months?"

"You were comatose Amayla. That's not the same as resting. Now is there anything special you would like to eat?"

"Just not fish please! And, do you know what has happened in Erebor? Is Thorin King?"

"Yes, Thorin was crowned King under the mountain shorty after the battle was over. They are working on restoring the mountain as we speak."

Amayla smiled again, "That is good. Were they told that I am here?"

Neston looked to the other elf who shrugged. "We didn't know her name until today, so we had no way of telling them. But I'm sure she's on the injured list."

"We will let Erebor know immediately Amayla. Now you will eat the food that is brought and then rest." Neston ordered.

Over the next several days, Brenion, the male assistant healer's name and a female named Eliril, brought Amayla her food, starting her exercising, and assisting Neston in removing her leg casts. And each day, Amayla asked if any messages had arrived from Erebor.

.

.

 **Healing halls in Erebor**

"Here's the latest update from the elves," one young red-headed soldier passed a letter to another red-head lounging at a desk.

"Let me guess what it says, five male dwarves recovering from wounds. Full recovery expected soon."

"Yep, except there's something else written on the bottom. They added another name – Amayla, female, recovering from wounds. Full recovery expected soon."

"Amayla? Who is that? Mirkwood doesn't have any dams. And what kind of name is Amayla? That doesn't sound dwarvish to me. Did you know any dam named Amayla in the corps?"

"Nope. Those stupid elves must have put one of their own on the list by mistake, because I know the name of EVERY dam in the corps and there's NO Amayla," he responded laughing.

"Aye! And I think you've tried to kiss every one of them too!" he snorted back.

"I think I might be making some progress with Sealla," he winked.

"Really? Do tell!"

.

.

.

After a week of being awake, Amayla was tired and frustrated. Brenion and Eliril were working her hard in her rehabilitation routine and she was making progress, but she couldn't understand why she hadn't heard anything from Erebor. "Are you sure Erebor was informed?" Amayla asked while lifting weights in each hand.

"Yes, but so I don't have to hear you ask the very same question tomorrow, why don't you send a personal letter to assure yourself!" stated Brenion.

"Can I? Would you bring me some paper? Thank you! Who should I send it to? Definitely not Thorin or Dwalin. Bilbo would be the obvious choice but he might not be there. Balin! I'll send it to Balin. Thank you!"

"You're welcome, now give me twenty more."

Amayla thought hard about her letter to Balin, given that the last time she had seen him was when Thorin was banishing her.

.

 _Dear Balin,_

 _I hope this letter finds you and the rest of the company well. I've been told that Thorin was crowned King and I could not be more pleased. I want to let you know that I am in Thranduil's hall being very well treated. Much nicer than the last time I was here. My injuries are healing and I've just started to walk again. While I cannot go to Erebor, I would love a visit from any and all of you at your earliest convenience. I miss you all._

 _Yours always,_

 _Amayla_

.

.

Eliril promised to personally make certain that letter went in the next batch of corespondances to Erebor. She guessed that it would take four days to receive a response. She carried the letter to the dispatch office and handed it to the elf in charge, satisfied that she could tell Amayla that it was being sent.

.

.

 **DISPATCH OFFICE**

.

Gaviolith held the letter from Eliril in his hand and watched her walk away. He always enjoyed the backside of a pretty elleth, and Eliril's was exceptional. He was partial to blonds, and her golden yellow hair reminded him of sunlight. He started fantasizing about asking her to the next festival, dancing with her, letting his hands slide down to her round bum. When his superior walked in asking if the incoming mail was ready for distribution, Gaviolith absentmindedly grabbed the pile, adding Amalya's letter to it before handing it off. Later that day, when the letter came back as nondeliverable, another elf tossed it into the pile of letters to be dealt with "later."

.

.

 **One week later**

"No, there was no letter today." Brenion said for the third day in a row.

"I'm sorry Amayla. Maybe you should try writing to someone else?" Eliril suggested.

"If Balin won't answer, then I don't know who would. Ori maybe?"

"He's the young scribe, right?" Eliril asked after having heard so much about each member of the company.

"Aye."

"Why don't you just write them all? One of them is sure to respond!"

"Good idea Eliril! Can you get me more paper, please?"

"Fine, write your letters, but first 50 leg lifts," barked out Brenion.

Amaylal wrote the same letter to each member of the company. She even wrote one to Bilbo just in case he was still in Erebor.

.

.

 _Dear Friend,_

 _I hope this letter finds you well. I am healing and look forward to being able to leave the Woodland Realm. This time I plan on riding out on a horse, instead of a barrel. My wounds have all healed and now I am trying to rebuild my strength. I would very much like to hear from you. A letter letting me know what is happening to Erebor would be most welcome. I miss you all._

 _Yours always,_

 _Amalya_

.

.

Eliril once again took Amayla's letters to the mail dispatch office. Gaviolith was more than happy to see the pretty elleth once again. She handed over Amayla's stack of letters to him, surprising him with the numbers she was holding. "That must be one lucky Ellon to get so many letters from such a beautiful elleth. I must learn his secret."

Despite the obvious line she had just been given, Eliril couldn't help but smile at the handsome elf with the most beautiful green eyes framed by the darkest lashes that she had ever seen. She had thought him pleasant when she was last there, but now, when she stopped to really look, she felt her heart quicken.

"No," she giggled, "They are for a patient of mine. A female dwarf writing to her friends in Erebor."

"Well in that case, I am your most obedient servent, Mistress ?"

"Eliril."

"Mistress Eliril. Lovely. And I am Gaviolith. May I be so bold to ask if there is an Ellon lucky enough to have captured your heart?"

"Maybe," she replied flirting right back at him. "Please see that these get sent out today."

"Anything for you," Gaviolith replied, winking. As he once again enjoyed watching Eliril walk away, there was no doubt in his mind who he would be asking to the next festival.

A few minutes later, the two couriers came to pick up their missives. They remarked on the unusually large number.

"Most of those are from some dwarf in the healing halls." Gaviolith replied.

"Now we're couriering for dwarves?" one snorted in derision.

"Just do your job."

"Easy for you to say. You don't have to ride out in the cold when I just KNOW there's a storm coming."

The elf was correct in his weather predictions. Half-way to Erebor, the storm hit the couriers, snow coming down ferociously. They found a small overhang that provided enough protection for them to ride it out. Finding wood for a fire was not a problem, but getting the fire started with wet wood was. After numerous attempts, the two decided that they needed something to get the flame to take for a few minutes. They looked at each other and then to the papers they were carrying, coming to the same conclusion, "Those dwarven letters! We can roll them up and use those! It's not like they're important documents from the King." They used all of Amayla's letters before they got their fire roaring.

.

Over a week later, Eliril walked into Amayla's room, face downcast. Amayla immediately knew that there were no posts for her once again. Brenion came in right behind Eliril, "Ready to work?"

Both elves were startled as Amayla shouted, "NO! Just leave me ALONE!"

"Amayla, you must do your excercises," Brenion tried to reason.

He was completely taken by surprise when a wooden bowl filled with oatmeal went flying past his head. "The next one will hit you in your nose! Now GET OUT! BOTH OF YOU!"

The two hustled out of the room, leaving Amayla to wallow in her misery in peace.

A while later, Neston knocked on her door and let himself in.

"It would be nice if there I had a lock on my door," she complained stoically.

"No locks on healing rooms, in case of emergencies. Would you like to talk about what is bothering you?"

"I miss my friends," she said softly, tears starting to flow. "I just want to talk to them, just one of them. I need to talk about things."

"What things?"

"Everything! Anything! I need to talk about what happened. What we went through. To know that it was real and all worth it!"

"And you will." Neston gently patted Amayla's arm. "When you are strong enough, you will return to Erebor and see them all. That is why you must do your exercises, to rebuild your strength."

"No," she said shaking her head, "I won't."

"I know it's hard work, but -"

"No. It's not the work I won't do. It's going back to Erebor." She stood and looked out the window, staring but not seeing anything.

"I don't understand."

"Nevermind. I don't want to talk about it."

"But I think you really do want to talk. Your mind needs to heal as much as your body does, and some times talking is the best medicine."

"I don't think it's anything you would understand. I need to talk to a friend, someone who knows what we went through."

"A warrior."

"Aye, a warrior."

"I could arrange for one of our warriors to talk to you."

Amayla chuckled, "I doubt there are any elven warriors who will want to sit down and talk to me, a measly Dwarvish captain." Amayla suddenly stopped. "A captain! Tauriel. Maybe she would be willing to talk to me. She wouldn't care about Thorin."

"Tauriel? Captain of the Guard Tauriel? You know her?"

"Yes, I do. Do you think you could let her know that I am here?" Amayla asked, her eyes shining.

"If I can get a smile out of you like that, then I most certainly will let her know you are here! And now that that is all settled, will you please let Berion and Eliril come in and perform their duties without having bowls thrown at them?"

.

.

Neston checked in on Amayla working with Eliril. The dwarf was following Eliril's insturctions on stretching and bending, and while the elf looked graceful, almost serene, Amayla was sweating profusely. Neston smiled at them both with approval. His smile faded quickly when a messenger handed him a piece of paper. When the always-composed healer crumpled the piece of paper and threw it on the ground, swearing, both females froze and stared at him. Amayla felt his pain when he looked in her eyes.

"What is it?" she asked expecting the worst.

Neston regained his composure, and walked over to Amayla, "I am sorry, but Captain Tauriel is stationed at Dale, and is not available to talk to you."

Amayla squeezed her eyes tight, trying to hold back the tears, "Thank you for trying Neston."

"This isn't over," Neston said, striding out.

.

The healer went straight to the king's council chambers and asked for an audience. After waiting for over an hour, he was finally led in. Thranduil sat at the center of a table with two scribes next to him. Additional tables were to his left and right filled with elves that Neston recognized as being Lords and various councilors. Neston knew the King well and could see that he was annoyed, although that seemed to be a permanent state for the king of late.

"It is rare to see you in these chambers Neston. And what would you like of me today?" Thranduil asked, no small amount of annoyance in his voice.

"Your majesty, I would ask that you recall Captain Tauriel from Dale to help a patient of mine."

Intrigued, Thranduil leaned forward in his chair, "I do not move my captains about on a whim. Why would Tauriel be needed to help one of your patients?"

"It is for the last dwarf that we still have following the battle for Erebor. She was comatose for many months and is just now rebuilding her strength. But she is experiencing post battle stress and I find it most helpful in these cases for the patient to speak to someone who has had similar experiences. For some reason, no one from Erebor has come to see her, but she knows Tauriel and I believe being able to talk with the captain would speed her recovery."

"She? It is a female dwarf? I had no idea that any female dwarves were here in my halls. And she knows Tauriel?"

"Yes, your majesty. She asked for Tauriel herself."

Thranduil frowned, obviously thinking. "What is her name?" Thranduil finally demanded.

"Amayla, your majesty."

"AMAYLA?!" Thranduil nearly shouted, jumping to his feet.

All in the chamber froze at the King's overt display of emotion.

"Take me to her immediately!" he commanded.

.

.

 ************* NOTES **************

.

She survived! Hopefully, that wasn't a surprise to anybody. As to the gender confusion, I'm just going with Amayla being so bruised and battered that the healers didn't bother to look very closely, never having seen a female dwarf before and certainly not expecting one on the battlefield. And as to the paperwork problems, bureaucracies are just as bad in middle earth as here. There are LOTS of ways to get lost in the "system." At lease Thranduil knows she's alive. I'm sure he'll fix everything! And please don't give up on Dwalin. It may take awhile, but his actions will be be known - eventually.


	25. Chapter 25 - Rehab 2

Neston found it hard to keep up with the king's pace as he strode toward the healing halls, the royal guards trailing behind. The healer led Thranduil to Amayla's door, barely getting a chance to knock before the king barged in.

Amayla turned from her usual spot at the window, surprised to see the great king entering her room.

"Amayla?" he whispered.

She nodded and burst into tears.

Thranduil rushed to her side. He sat down on her bed and pulled him into his arms. The guards and Neston were stunned to see their king express such emotion over anyone much less a dwarf. Thranduil sent them away with a wave of his hand leaving him to talk to Amayla in private.

"You remember me?" Amayla sobbed, looking up at Thranduil through tearful eyes.

"Of course I do Amayla. How could I forget someone who smashed my table and broke my favorite wine goblet?"

"Your favorite? I am sorry." she sniffed.

"Aye, but do not worry. I have many just like it. Now why the tears?"

"It's just nice to be remembered. Everyone else seems to have forgotten or abandoned me."

"And by everyone, you mean Oakenshield and company?"

"Aye."

"Amayla, they think you are dead."

"Maybe they did once, but Neston informed them weeks ago and I've written so many letters. They must know by now. And why didn't they come find me in the first place. It's not as if I was hiding!"

"I will let Thorin know right away. I'm sure he will be overjoyed to know you are here and will welcome you back to Erebor."

"No, no he won't. I can't go back."

Thranduil raised his eyebrows at her.

"I am banished from Erebor," she eeked out.

"I see. And would a certain necklace now in my possession have anything to do with that?"

"Yes. And the fact that I struck Thorin to stop him from killing Bilbo."

"On the ramparts, before the battle?"

"Yes."

"And yet, it is my understanding that you were the one who saved Thorin by killing Azog."

"Aye, He is still my king, and that was on Ravenhill, not inside Erebor." Amayla found a handkerchief and wiped her eyes before blowing her nose.

"I would think that saving his life might have softened Oakenshield's stance on banishment."

"I was hoping that too, but the lack of any response from anyone would seem to prove that it hasn't."

"Then perhaps it is time for me to send a letter. I do not think he will ignore me."

"You would do that for me?"

"Yes, I will. I believe that I owe you something for the return of the necklace. I was quite surprised when the hobbit showed up with it and the Arkenstone that night."

"We were desperate to stop the fighting. I know it was not my right to give you the necklace, yet I knew it was the right thing to do. Please tell me, is Thorin free from the gold sickness?"

"Yes. Apparently almost getting killed from greed is good for the soul. He is still an obstinate dwarf but that seems to be his normal state. The gold sickness has passed, at least that is what Tauriel has informed me."

"Well that is good news. I am happy to hear it. Speaking of Tauriel, why is she in Dale?"

"Because you are not the only female to disobey her king. Although Tauriel's transgression was not nearly as egregious as yours, I was still displeased that she followed your company to Laketown. I made her stay in Dale and help Bard with his defenses."

"That hardly seems like a punishment to me." Amayla scoffed.

Thranduil looked down at Amayla, "You do speak your mind, don't you?"

"I've been known to."

"Well, it is a punishment to be away from home this long, although she has been doing a fine job of keeping me informed on what is going on in Dale and Erebor."

"Knowing Tauriel, she probably thinks it's a promotion." Amayla chuckled.

Upon seeing Thranduil's frown, Amayla continued, "Its just that I know that Tauriel was interested in travel, and seeing the world. No insult intended!"

"Indeed. Well then I may not need to ask her to come see you."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Please ask her! I would so love to talk to her!"

"Another apology from you? I am shocked!"

She smiled at the king, "Seriously, your majesty, thank you for all you are doing. I can't tell you how much better it makes me feel."

"Neston tells me that you are getting stronger. Perhaps you can join me for dinner tomorrow and I can show you around my halls. Although I believe you are already acquainted with my wine cellar!"

"Thank you, your majesty," Amayla said laughing. "I would be honored."

.

.

The next morning, Amayla was woken by two elven seamstresses who came to take her measurements. They told her that the king had ordered new clothing for her and it was their task to fulfill it. When asked if there was anything special she would like, Amayla told them only that she wanted clothes she could spar in.

Later in the day, Neston stopped by and gave Amayla some good news. She was finally cleared to resume training. Amayla was beyond thrilled. Galion, the king's butler, then showed up with a dress that she was to wear at dinner with the king that night. It was to be a small affair, with just some of Thranduil's closest advisors. Between Thranduil's letter to Thorin, Tauriel returning, training, and now dinner with the king, Amayla felt hope for the future.

The dinner was pleasant and Amayla was most glad that the elves of the Woodland Realm enjoyed meat, unlike those in Rivendell. The other elves did not seem excited that a dwarf was joining them for dinner, but as she was a guest of their king, they made an effort to be polite. Following dinner, Thranduil was true to his word and took Amayla on a tour of his kingdom. Amayla was most excited to see the armory and sparring rings.

"You will need to select weapons for your training Amayla. What do you prefer?" Thranduil asked while showing off the armory.

"Sword, dagger, and bow are my preference," she replied.

"Then help yourself."

Amayla gave a little squeal as she started picking up the weapons. She suddenly stopped, holding up a pair of daggers. "These are Filis!" She looked further, "This is my old sword!" And finally came upon a sight that made her knees buckle, "Grasper and Keeper." She ran her fingers over Dwalin's beloved axes. The image of her one yielding the weapons flooded her mind, causing her to sway on her feet.

Thranduil was at her side in a flash, dragging her to a bench to have her sit. "You have over-exerted yourself. Rest here for a moment."

"No, I'm not tired, just a little surprised. You really need to return those weapons your majesty," she scolded. "Is Orcrist here too?

"No, I gave that to Thorin as a coronation gift."

"And you didn't think to return the others?"

"I never gave it much thought. I don't think we knew to whom they belonged."

Amayla gave him a skeptical look before stating firmly that she would identify each weapon that belonged to the company so that they could be returned to their rightful owners. "Much like I returned a certain necklace to its rightful owner." Thorin bowed his head in resignation.

"Is my bow here also?" she asked happily.

"I only recall one dwarven bow, and that one was damaged beyond repair."

"That must have been Kili's. Mine was of elvish design."

"You used an elvish bow? How?"

"Technically it is a man-made bow of elvish design, but a child's size. Strider made it when he was young."

"Oh, young Estel, Elrond's ward. Well go ahead and look. See if its there."

It only took Amayla a few minutes to spot her bow among all the others. She clapped with delight as Thranduil pulled it down off the wall for her. "I can't wait to use it tomorrow!" Even the ever somber king found her excitement contagious.

.

.~~~~~~~

.

 **MEANWHILE, BACK IN EREBOR**

 **.**

Grundbar took his job as assistant to the privy council of the king very seriously. This was his first day working on his own as Balin was gone with Thorin working in the mines. Grundbar wanted everything to be perfect in the king's private chambers when he returned. He laid all the missives that had come in that day in perfect order, with the ones from King Thranduil on top. He started a fire in the large fireplace but forgot to check the flue. When smoke started filling the room, he realized his mistake. He got the flue open open quickly, but needed to get rid of the smoke. His simple solution was to throw open the door to the king's private balcony. When he did, a large rush of wind blew the papers off Thorin's desk with the top missive landing in the middle of the fire. Grundbar managed to shut the door and retrieve all the the rest of the papers, but he could only stare as the one document turned to ash. His future flashed before his eyes and he made a fateful decision. Taking another piece of wood, he laid it on top of the disintegrating ashes. All traces of the paper disappeared, and whatever was written on that letter was gone forever. King Thorin would never know it was there.

.

.

Amayla woke up after one of the best night's sleep she had gotten since awaking in Mirkwood. She didn't expect a response to Thranduil's missive to Erebor until tomorrow, so today was just going to real training with her old sword and getting reacquainted with her bow. To their credit, the seamstresses had delivered some new clothes for her already. They appeared to be cut down versions of elvish clothing, but Amayla didn't mind. She was just happy they fit her so well.

Eliril met her in the sparring rings. "First you stretch, then you may fight."

Amayla didn't argue with the blond elf. She didn't want anything to keep her from using her sword, so the sooner she got through with the "stretching" the sooner she would fighting. Eliril said that she would observe her patient most of the day to make certain that Amayla did not overdo anything.

Amayla started with work on a sparring dummy. Her sword felt so familiar in her hand and the movements came back quickly, but her arm got tired faster than she would have liked. _Oh, to still have Ardru's mithril sword again!_ Eliril saw her faltering and ordered her to take a break. Amayla agreed and watched several elves sparring. They gave Amayla some ugly looks and made a few comments that Amayla couldn't understand, but nothing could bring down Amayla's happiness at being among warriors again.

"Do you think that any of them would be willing to spar against me?" Amayla asked Eliril.

"No. I am quite certain those elves won't, but if you like, I'd be happy to spar."

"But you are a healer!"

"Yes, but I am quite capable in yielding a sword. I just prefer the healing halls. I may not be as great a warrior as you, but you are not full strength yet, so I think I might put up a good challenge. Wooden swords though please!"

Amayla and Eliril spent the rest of the morning sparring much to Amayla's great joy but after a break for lunch, Eliril insisted that Amayla rest the rest of the day. When Neston agreed with his assistant, Amayla gave up but complained about being bored. Neston smiled and took Amayla by the arm, not telling her where he was taking her.

.

When Neston opened the large doors, Amayla's face burst into a smile. There were books as far as she could see. "What do you think Amayla? Worth not being able to practice your bow?" the healer grinned.

"Maybe," she whispered.

As Amayla stood looking in amazement, Neston spoke to the librarian at the main desk. Amayla couldn't help but notice that the librarian looked at her skeptically, but Neston seemed to convince him that she should be allowed to enter. After introductions were made, the librarian led Amayla to a section of books written the common language, where he left her.

"Are you enjoying my library?"

Startled, Amayla looked up to the see the elven king smirking at her.

"If you had put me in here, instead of your dungeons, your majesty, I never would have escaped."

Thranduil gave a small chuckle. "I thought you might join me for dinner."

Amayla looked down at her clothes that she had worn for sparring, "I'm not really dressed for dinner."

"It doesn't matter. It will just be with me, in my private dining room. No counselors or nobles. No gossip or requests. Perhaps you would be willing to tell me about your quest with Oakenshield – now that it is over."

Amayla couldn't be certain, but she thought that the king sounded tired, sad even. "I would be happy to your majesty, thank you. I've been so lost in this library, that I didn't realize that it was time for dinner. But now that you mention it, I believe I am hungry!"

.

Dinner was quite enjoyable. Amayla found herself relaxing in the king's presence. As requested, Amayla told Thranduil many of the stories of the quest. He laughed about the trolls, especially Kili's parasites. He was very interested in Galadriel's and Saruman's visit to Rivendell, and was slightly disappointed that Amayla could not tell him more about that. The king was surprised that Amayla had learned to ride a horse and offered to let her ride one of his once Neston allowed. He was also pleased to hear that the Gandalf had killed the goblin king. But when Amayla asked about Legolas since she had not seen him, Thranduil grew reserved only telling Amayla that he had left to join the Dunedain. Following dinner, Thranduil beat Amayla in a game of chess, after which he had his guards escort her back to her room. She was surprised at how good she felt at the end of the day, and only hoped that tomorrow would bring word from Thorin.

.

The nest morning, Amayla immediately went to the archery range. Her arms were a little tired from the day before but she was too excited to let that stop her. There were numerous elves already there when she arrived and they gave her the same looks that she had seen the day before, but she drew her arrows out of her quiver and took her stance. She didn't mind them staring and after several rounds of practice, the elves were watching her with respect.

"Not bad, especially for a dwarf."

Recogizing the voice, Amaylas spun around and shouted excitedly, "Tauriel, you came!" She ran to the the elf and wrapped her arms around her waist. Tauriel was taken aback, and returned her hug awkwardly.

"It is so good to see you. I'm so happy you came," Amayla babbled.

"I can't tell you how surprised I was when King Thranduil told me why he summoned me. Amayla, we thought you had fallen, but we could never find your body."

"That's because I was here," Amayla shrugged, tears starting to fill her eyes.

"I'm glad of that." Picking up a practice bow, Tauriel pointed back to the range, "Shall we?"

The two started shooting, both with deadly accuracy.

"How are things in Dale?" Amayla asked.

"They are progressing. Bard has been crowned king and has been doing a fine job of organizing things. Thorin delivered on his first payment of gold and it was used to buy supplies to get them through the winter. There is still not an excess of food, but nobody goes hungry. Luckily, the lake has not frozen over so there is plenty of fish. Even Thorin has traded for some. There may be plenty of gold in Erebor, but the food stocks are not great. I believe that there have been shipments from the Iron Hills so no one is going hungry in Erebor either."

"That is good to hear. And the company? They are all well?"

"Yes. All have recovered from their injuries. The hobbit and Gandalf left with Beorn right after the coronation. Lord Dain left a large group of soldiers behind and they are all working on restoring Erebor. The progress is remarkable. Each trip I make there, I can see more of the glory restored. The reputation of dwarves and stone is well-deserved. But you can see that for yourself when you go back."

"IF I go back."

"Yes, his majesty told me about the banishment, but I am certain that it will be rescinded once King Thorin knows that you are alive. I believe that King Thranduil is expecting a response today."

"I pray so."

But no message came that day. Thranduil tried to make light of it at dinner, buy Amayla was still distressed. When no response came the next day, Thranduil grew angry.

"I will send Lord Arodir first thing tomorrow and get a response IN PERSON. Enough of this WAITING!"

.

The next day Amaylal was given permission from Neston to go riding with Tauriel. They all hoped it would distract her from the waiting. She was thrilled to mount a horse again. The weather was cold, but there was no snow on the ground. The wind was bracing, but the seamstresses had somehow cobbled together a fur-lined leather coat that fit her and kept the worst of the elements at bay. A small contingent of elves rode with the two females as they traveled eastward near the river.

Tauriel directed Amayla to take her sword and bow with her. "I expect no difficulties, but it is better to be armed than not. We should not encounter any orcs, but there are spiders still in the forest."

"I remember. Let's hope not to see any of them," Amaylas shuddered.

"I remember that gate," Amayla pointed out. "That's where the orcs attacked and Kili was shot."

"I remember that also." Tauriel replied, somewhat whistfully which Amayla dutifully noted.

"There is an overlook up ahead, it is a pleasant place to rest," Tauriel suggested.

Amayla agreed with Tauriel's assessment of the overlook. There were large fir trees forming a semi-circle around an outcropping of stone about thirty feet above the rapids in the rushing river. She and Tauriel took some nuts and cheese out of the pack along with water skins and sat near the edge of the rocks.

"Can you tell me what happened with Bolg?" Amayla asked quietly. "I have no real memories of that."

Tauriel sat quietly for a moment before beginning. "Legolas and I arrived in Dale to warn that Bolg was coming from the north with more orcs. Gandalf told us that Thorin, Fili, Kili and Dwalin had headed that way and asked us to warn them. We ran into Kili and fought off many orcs before Bolg descended upon us with even more orcs. Bolg almost killed me but Kili saved me. That's about when you arrived. You and Dwalin took out the orcs that Legolas was protecting me from and then you called out Bolg before he could run Kili through."

Amayla definitely heard a catch in Tauriel's voice as she spoke about Kili.

"Bolg turned against you instead, and Legolas, Dwalin, and I all threw our weapons at his back. But he grabbed you as he went down and you both fell over the edge. We heard you scream and then nothing."

Amayla sat frozen for a few moments. "I don't remember any of that."

"We, of course, ran down the tower to look for you, but you weren't there. I'll never forget the sight of Bolg; a crumpled mess, with Dwalin's axe lodged in his back. We found your sword, but there were no other signs of you. We wanted to look more but then goblins came pouring out we had to continue fighting. Amayla, I promise you, we looked and looked for you – everywhere! But never found you. I am so sorry."

"Thank you. But why didn't anyone look in Mirkwood? That's what I don't understand."

"We were told that Mirkwood had only male dwarves, no females. I don't know why they said that, but that was the report."

"And nobody went and checked for themselves," Amayla said more to herself than to Tauriel.

"I am sorry Amayla. If I had returned to Mirkwood instead of staying in Dale, maybe I would have found you. Please forgive me."

"Tauriel, you need no forgiveness. I don't blame you…"

"Well the important thing now is that you have been found and you can go back and rejoin your friends. I can't begin to image how happy they will be to have you back."

"So happy that they cannot even write?"

"I'm sure that all will be clear when Lord Arodir returns."

"I hope so."

They sat quietly for a few minutes, eating, drinking, and enjoying the view when Tauriel spoke up again. "Amayla, what does amrâlimê mean?"

Amayla's eyes went wide as choked on her water, covering her mouth as she coughed. "Amrâlimê? How do you know that word?"

"Kili."

"Oh Mahal." _DAMMIT KILI – WHAT ARE YOU GETTING YOURSELF INTO?_ Amayla held her head in her hands, she grimaced before answering. "Do you care for him?"

Tauriel took a deep breath, closed her eye and replied, "yes."

"It means 'my love.' Amayla paused before asking, "Has he given you anything?"

"Just this," Tauriel answered pulling the rune stone out of her pocket.

Amayla immediately recognized it as the one that Dis had given to Kili. "Well, that doesn't count as a courting gift, so you aren't there yet."

"He has spoken about a bead but wants to wait until his mother returns to Erebor."

"Tauriel, do you understand that Kili is proposing marriage to you?"

"I thought as much, but was not certain."

"And you will accept him?"

"There is much to think about. Would you approve?"

"My approval is the least of your concern!" Amayla put her hand on the elf's arm. "Tauriel, I like you very much and I care for Kili like a brother. I want nothing but the best for you, but . . ."

"But you think that an elf and a dwarf could never work; especially a dwarf of royal blood and a simple woodland elf." Tauriel jerked her arm away, standing with her back to Amayla.

"NO! I don't think that at all," Amayla stood, moving in front of the elf again. "If Mahal has chosen you as Kili's one, then the differences should mean nothing. But you will face many obstacles. I cannot imagine what Thorin will say, or Thranduil for that matter, but I really don't envy you facing Dis, Kili's mother. But what I was going to say is that Kili is very young."

"I know the age difference is great, but . . . "

"No. I'm not talking age differences. I mean simply that Kili is young. He is not yet 80. It is unheard of for a dwarf to marry before 80. Actually, 90 is considered young but acceptable, although I know of at least one couple who married at 86. Kili doesn't even have a proper beard yet!"

"I don't mind his beard."

"The lack of beard is a sign that he is not an adult yet."

"So you do not approve."

"I do approve of the two of you as a couple, Tauriel. I would support you both whatever happens, but I would advise you to take some time. He is young and you aren't getting any older."

"I will think about what you have said, Amayla. Thank you."

They saddled back up, and returned to Mirkwood, both females with unsettled minds.

.

 **Meanwhile, back in Erebor that same evening**

Thorin was tired, physically and mentally. Despite being the king, Thorin was helping with the manual labor needed to restore Erebor and make it habitable for returnees. Dain had left several compaies of soldiers behind and they were split between patrolling and rebuilding. The first job was to recover all the bodies and bury them. Most had been found and buried in a large mass grave in the bowels of Erebor. When more masons returned to the mountain, Thorin planned a huge monument marking the graves. That work took most of the first two months and while some soldiers recovered bodies, others were on dragon scat duty. All trace of dragon needed to be removed. The sorting of the treasury was left to Gloin and Nori as Thorin was still slightly worried about gold sickness. Bofur and Bifur were sent to try and reopen the mines. Although they both were excellent toy makers, their true calling was mining. The entrance to the mines had sustained heavy damage by Smaug and it would take weeks of back-breaking work to clear it. Thorin usually worked in the mines in the morning, as there were simply not enough dwarves around to do the needed work. But he much preferred that work to the afternoons when Balin had Thorin up to his neck in paperwork or meetings. Letters were being dispatched, trade arranged, and plans drawn up for Erebor's future.

After an especially grueling day, Thorin just wanted dinner, a bath, and sleep. There had been a breakthrough in the mines, but it had taken an extraordinary effort to remove an especially large slab of rock. Several dwarves had been injured in the effort, thankfully, nothing life-threatening. Dori reported that additional bodies had been found in a previously unexplored wing in the upper levels which meant more funerals. And Thorin was tired of funerals. As he headed back to his quarters, Balin stopped him explaining that an envoy of King Thranduil had just ridden in and wanted to see him immediately.

"Can't it wait until tomorrow?" Thorin grumbled.

"He's quite insistent, your majesty."

"Can't you handle it?"

"I'm afraid that he will speak only to you."

"Mahal," Thorin swore, "What does that tree-hugger want now? I will give him two minutes!"

Thorin strode into the throne room where the elf was waiting for him. "What is so important to Thranduil that it cannot wait a day?"

The elf started with the customary niceties before Thorin interrupted him, "I am not in the mood for pleasantries. Please state your business and be quick about it!"

"Yes, your majesty. The last dwarf we have in our healing halls is ready to leave and . . ."

"And what? Is Thranduil looking for some sort of payment from me?"

"No, of course not, your majesty. He wants to discuss the destination for said dwarf."

"That's it? Send the dwarf back to their garrison. I do not have time for such trivia!"

"But your majesty, my king wanted to make certain . . . "

"Enough! Just tell your king to send the dwarf home! Now if there is nothing else, I would like my dinner!"

"Of course, your majesty. My apologies for keeping you from it."

.

.

 *************************** NOTES **************************************

.

Well you can't say that Thranduil didn't try! And I tried to make Thorin more likeable now. Too bad for Amayla and Dwalin's sake that neither King iespecially likes the other. I hope you like Amayla and Tauriel as friends. I see them as kindred souls. And I like having strong female characters who support each other.

Thank you so much for the reviews. I may have said it before, but I can't describe how wonderful all of them are! Much, much appreciated!


	26. Chapter 26 - Heading Back

Back in Mirkwood, Amayla did not sleep well. She woke up several times during the night thinking that somebody was calling her name. The fourth time she heard it, she didn't open her eyes. She kept listening until she was certain that it was her father's voice she was hearing. _Ardru! I need to see Ardru. I need to go home. If Thorin welcomes me, I will go for a day and then start back. If he does not, then I will be that much closer to home._ With that decision made, Amayla was able to fall into a deep, dreamless sleep.

.

The next morning, Amayla met Tauriel in the sparring rings. The elf beat her, but Amayla felt her instincts returning. At full strength, Amayla was certain that she would give the elf a much better fight. Amayla then took Tauriel to the armory where she pulled out each weapon that she was certain belonged to the company. Tauriel promised to see them returned. They followed that up with archery practice. They were both shocked when Thranduil arrived shortly after they started. Everyone stopped and bowed to the elven king, but he brushed them all off with a wave of his hand.

"Please continue. I wanted to see Amayla shoot for myself. I find it hard to believe a dwarf can be as good as an elf."

Amayla rolled her eyes at Thrandruil and proceeded. Surprisingly, she wasn't nervous. Amayla had spent too many hours with a bow to worry about being watched, even if it was a king watching. She was rewarded with clapping from his majesty when the two finished their rounds. Tauriel shot Amayla a glance, wide-eyed, never having seen her king act in such a relaxed manner.

"You shoot quite well Amayla. I am impressed, especially since you use such a puny bow." He walked up to her, holding out his hand, "May I?"

Amayla gave him her bow and stood back next to Tauriel to watch. Tauriel's face was still frozen in disbelief. Thandruil fired off several shots, each one with deadly accuracy.

"It is a fine bow, but I doubt you will have the distance that elvens bows have," he remarked as he handed it back to Amayla. "And I don't think you could possible shoot two arrows with this. Pity."

"Two arrows? At one time?" Amayla questioned. "I've never heard of such a thing. It that possible?"

Thranduil smirked and nodded at Tauriel.

The red-head pulled out two arrows, set her bow and fired. Both arrows landed with inches of each other.

"Very nice Tauriel. But I'm curious, why would you use two arrows? Can you hit separate targets?"

"Not really. At least not out in the world. It is more for contests, really," Tauriel admitted.

Thranduil frowned at the elf, and turned quickly to Amayla. "Come join me for lunch. I do not wish to sit in another council meeting and I would like to hear more about your home and the forest around it."

.

Lunch was a leisurely affair. Amayla told the king about life in Gorvuud and stories about bears. She even witnessed a rare Thranduil smile when she told him the story of her bear tooth necklace which made the loss of the necklace a little less harsh. The food was delicious, but every time Amayla felt that lunch was over, Thranduil would call for something new and delicious to be served. Finally, after another plate of fruit tarts was brought in, Amayla threw in her napkin. "Enough! I am not a hobbit. If I eat another bite, I will explode," she moaned.

"Do hobbits eat a great deal?"

"Yes, they do!" And she proceeded to tell the king about Foldram and what she knew about hobbit eating habbits.

"They are a most interesting race. I must admit that the hobbit with the company . . "

"Bilbo."

"Yes, Bilbo. He surprised me greatly. I would still like to know how he managed to slip into my halls and hide undetected for so long. And then to steal the keys to the dungeons right from under the nose of the keeper of the keys! I'm sure you know that he no longer has THAT responsibility!"

Amayla chuckled at the memory but had no intention of revealing Bilbo's secret. "Hobbits are incredibly light on their feet. Bilbo snuck up on me several times and I pride myself on not letting that happen. I think because of their size that other races simply underestimate them. I am no expert on hobbits, but the ones I've met were honorable and charming. They love their homes and families as much as any other race."

"Perhaps I should learn more about these creatures."

"First you should stop referring to them as creatures! But you could try asking Glorfindel. He was planning spending time with them after we left Rivendell. He was going to take some letters and gifts to Foldram and his family for me."

At the mention of Glorfindel, Thranduil rolled his eyes.

"What have you got against Glorfindel? I found him most charming!"

"Of course you did. Its not hard to be charming when you have no responsibilities to worry you. Everyone fawning over you, 'Gorfindel tell us about the balrog! Glorfindel, you have such beautiful golden hair!' You realize that he failed and yet everyone thinks he such a marvelous warrior!"

"He didn't fail. He killed the balrog."

"But he died doing it. That's a failure to me."

"Wow! You better watch yourself your majesty. I think your eyes are turning green."

Dripping with sarcasm, Thranduil continued, "And now he's just going off to spend time with some hobbits. Nothing better to do! No meetings to attend. No disputes to settle. No worries that his people can grow their crops in peace; that orcs won't come and burn all the storage. No dwarves that you have to be nice to when you'd rather . ."

"I don't think you should finish that statement, your majesty," Amayla warned.

Focusing back on Amayla, the king stopped, "I apologize Amayla. Of course I'm not speaking about you; rather, your king who can't be bothered to respond to my letter! He doesn't deserve to have you return." He calmed himself and looked deeply at Amayla, "If he is foolish enough to not rescind the banishment, you are most welcome to stay here as long as you wish. I am certain we can find a position here worthy of your talents."

Stunned, tears immediately filled Amayla's eyes, "I thank you most sincerely, your majesty. I really do. That is kind beyond words. But no matter if Thorin allows me in to Erebor or not, I plan on returning to Gorvuud as soon as possible. I need to see my father and I worry that I do not have much time."

"I understand. And I will help you with whatever you need." The great king then gestured toward his chessboard which was set up near the balcony. "Now, why don't you come and let me beat you in chess once again."

"Are you so certain that you will beat me this time?"

"Yes," came the very blunt reply.

Amayla threw her arms up in frustration, frowning, "Then why do you keep on playing against me?"

"Because you give you give me a good game. I've been playing aginst these others for centuries and I usually know how I will defeat them within five moves. You, however, play quite differently and cause me to think, which I enjoy."

"Well I guess that's a compliment. At least I make you think."

"Of course it is a compliment."

"If you enjoy playing against me, you should try Princess Dis sometime. She taught me everything I know."

"Dis? That is Oakenshield's sister, is it not?"

"Yes. She helped raise a bunch of us orphans after Erebor fell."

"Hmmmm," was his only response.

They sat down to play during which Thranduil started peppering her with questions.

"How old are you?"

"154 now."

"Hmmmm. Quite young."

"Not for a dwarf."

"Of course. How old is Ardru?"

"382. Very old for a dwarf."

"You are not married?"

"Are you trying to distract me? Worried that I might beat you this time?"

"No. And you didn't answer the question."

"No, I'm not married," she answered tersely, moving her piece quite abruptly.

"Did I hit a sore spot?" he replied calmly as he captured one of her pieces causing her to swear softly.

"No. I'm just tying to concentrate and you're distracting me!"

"My apologies. Checkmate."

"Damn!"

.

During their third game, a guard came in announcing that Lord Arodir had returned.

Amayla's hand grasped the edges of the table, her knuckles turning white, as she inhaled sharply. Thranduil looke at her closely, "Would you like me to talk to him alone first?"

Amayla shook her head no, "I just want to know."

Lord Arodir came in and bowed to his king. With a face impossible to read, he looked to Thranduil, glanced at Amayla, and back to Thranduil before saying anything.

Thranduil instructed to him to proceed.

"King Thorin said she should go home to her garrison."

At those words, Amayla froze, squeezing her eyes shut, trying to keep the tears from falling.

Thranduil reacted much differently. He whipped the back of his hand across the chess board causing all the pieces to clatter across the stone floor. He muttered something that Amayla couldn't understand, but was quite certain was not polite.

"He is a stupid fool!" He slammed his fist on the table.

Amayla approached him, putting her hand gently on his. "Peace your majesty," she spoke softly. "It is over. I think we both knew that this would be his answer."

He took her hand in his, "I will go myself . . ."

Amayla covered his hand with her other, looking into his clear blue eyes, "No you won't. It is my king's decision and a fair one. I must face the consequences of my actions. You would not want another ruler questioning your decision. Leave it be."

He patted her hands before releasing them, "You'll be returning to the Gorvuud then?"

"Yes, as soon as possible."

"I will see that you have everything you need."

"Thank you your majesty, and thank you Lord Arodir. I will take my leave." She bowed and left.

.

.

The next morning, Amayla was packed and ready to go. She said her good-byes to Nestor, Eliril, and Berion before heading down to the stable. She was pleased to see Thandruil and Tauriel waiting for her, but was surprised that Tauriel appeared dressed to travel.

"Are you returning to Dale?" Amayla asked.

"I will be accompanying you, along with a patrol guard, to Rivendell," Tauriel answered smiling.

"You did not think that I would allow you to travel alone?" Thranduil asked.

"I did not expect this! This was unnecessary, your majesty."

"I have missives that need to go to Lord Elrond and I know that I can count on Captain Tauriel to carry them. It is a simple chance of timing that you leave at the same time."

Amayla just smiled at the king as she walked to the same horse she had ridden previously. She arranged her weapons and pack on its back before returning the king.

She tilted her head back and looked into his eyes, "Thank you for everything." She pressed her hand to her heart and extended it toward him.

He responded with a hand to his own heart, "Safe journey, and you are welcome back always." With that, he extended his hand to her and bowed his head.

.

.

The trip to Rivendell was uneventful. The other elves had made the journey before and led them to a pass through the Misty Mountains further south than the one Thorin's company had taken on the journey east. This one was passable by horse. The weather was starting to warm but the ground had not thawed completely, making their travel easy and swift. Amayla had some guilt over causing Tauriel's separation from Kili, but when she tried to talk to the red-head about it, Tauriel wouldn't let her. The other elves got used to Amayla although they did grumble about the amount of sleep she needed. Amayla, for her part, tried her best to get by on as few hours sleep as her still recuperating body would allow. Because they had been well stocked for the journey, there was no need to hunt along the way making their arrival in Rivendell much sooner than Amayla expected.

It was late afternoon as they entered Rivendell through its main gate, the setting sun providing a dazzling light display as the last beams of the day bounced off the myriad waterfalls. They were greated by elves who took their mounts from them and turned to a dark-haired elf who seemed to be in charge. Amayla smiled when she recognized Lindir approaching them much as he had when she arrived with the company. Then, he had looked disdainfully upon the dwarves; this time, his pretty face registerd full-on disbelief when he locked eyes with Amayla. Tauriel stepped forward, making the necessary introductions, and asked to be taken to Lord Elrond so that she could deliver the missives from her king. Lindir frowned at Amayla one more time before leading the way.

They were led into the same room that Amayla had been in to discuss the incident with the bear. Lindir immediately went to Elrond's side and whispered in his ear. In one graceful movement, he sprung to his feet, eyes finding Amayla's.

"Can it be?" he wondered aloud. "Mistress Amayla?"

"Aye, M'Lord Elrond. It is nice to see you again." She replied, hand on her heart.

Elrond return the greeting as he moved in front of her. He softly lifted her chin up as he smiled down at her. "I am not often caught by surprise, but this is a most pleasant one. We were told you had fallen."

"No m'lord. Just wounded. Thanks to King Thranduil, I am fully recovered."

The elf-healer looked her up and down, scrutinizing her closely. "Yes, your injuries are healed, but you are not yet fully recovered. You have been pushing yourself too hard. You must rest while you are here. You shall have your same room. I know there are others here who also will be most pleased to see you, along with a certain pony?"

"I thank you m'lord. Yes, I am hoping to go to the stables next. And I do intend to rest, but not too long. I want to get back to Gorvuud as quickly as possible." She paused for a moment before continiuing, "M'lord? How did you come to hear that I had fallen?"

"Gandalf and Master Baggins rode through here not two weeks past. They gave us the news."

"Only two weeks?! I might be able to catch them yet!"

"Unlikely, as you must rest before resuming your journey. Now, go see your pony, and then to your room. I will have food sent up. I am anxious to hear your tale, but it will wait until tomorrow." Elrond gently chided her before sending her off.

.

Her meeting with Tigr was brief and sweet. The pony was happy to see her and Amayla could see that he had been well taken care of. She brushed his mane and talked to him for awhile before deep exhaustion fell over her like a leaden blanket.

She managed her way back to her old room where she found Tiala waiting for her with a tray of food. The elf grabbed Amayla by her hands and babbled on about her joy at seeing her alive after being told differently. Finally recognizing Amayla's tired state, Tialla apologized and let Amayla start to eat. The elf then drew Amayla a bath and promised to once again wash her clothes while she slept. The bath was as luxurious as Amayla remembered but she was too tired to fully enjoy it. She forced herself to wash her hair and scrub herself clean so that she could get out, dry herself off, and fall into bed.

.

When Amayla woke up the next day, she was confused. Usually when she woke up in Rivendell, the light was streaming in from the window and the birds were chirping their morning songs, but none of that was happening. She looked around and saw her freshly laundered clothes sitting in a neat pile next to a plate of fruit and cheese. Wrapping her old robe around her, she padded to the table and started to eat as her stomach was acting like it hadn't eaten in a day.

Tialla knocked on the door shortly thereafter. "I'm glad to see you have finally awoken. I was beginning to think that I would have to call Lord Elrond to check on you." Seeing Amayla's confused frown, the elf continued. "Amayla it is well into the afternoon. You have slept most of the day away. But I am glad you are up so that you will not miss dinner. Your friend Tauriel has been asking after you. She said to tell you that she would be in the sparring rings or near the main fountain in the courtyard. You do have a few hours before you will need to get dressed. Your purple dress is hanging in the wardrobe for you."

"The afternoon? No wonder that I am so hungry! And I blame the bed. It is by far the most comfortable one that I have ever slept in!" laughed the dwarf.

"I'm pleased you like it."

Amayla finally got dressed and searched out Tauriel. She found her sitting on a bench near a beautiful multi-teared fountain next to the falling river.

Tauriel smiled at her friend as she approached. "Did you rest well?"

Amayla chuckled, "Yes, very! I guess Lord Elrond was right when he warned me that I needed to rest. I do feel much better now. And how are you enjoying Imladris?"

"It is more beautiful than I ever imagined. Everywhere you look, there is peace – gardens, waterfalls, and fountains like this!"

Amayla burst out laughing.

"Whats so funny?"

"There was a time when this particular fountain was not so peaceful."

"Yes . . . "

"When we stopped here on our journey, the entire company – except me, Thorin, and Bilbo – all decided to use this fountain to clean up before dinner."

A look of horror crossed the red-head's face, "Used how?"

"From what I was told, they stripped naked and had a grand old time, put on quite a show. I'm somewhat surprised that Lord Elrond didn't tear down the whole thing!"

"No! Did you see it?"

"No, thankfully, I did not. But I heard about it. I think it will go down in Dwarven legend! Bofur has probably written a song about it!"

"Kili too?"

"Kill too!"

"Completely naked?"

"I'm afraid so. There are elves here in Rivendell that have seen more of your beloved than you have Tauriel!"

At that, Tauriel's cheeks flushed as red as her hair.

"By the way, I wanted to say something to you about Kili on the trip, but you didn't seem to want to talk then. Is it alright now?"

"Yes. I didn't want to talk then because we elves have excellent hearing and I was afraid the others would overhear."

"I just wanted to say that I was sorry that you were sent to accompany me on my return. I can imagine that you would rather be back at Dale where you could see Kili. And I'm sure that Thranduil sent you both as a favor to me but as a reward for you."

"A reward?"

"I spoke to Thranduil about your desire to see the world. I hope I wasn't out of line. It was before I knew anything about you and Kili."

"No. You were not out of line and it is probably for the best. I did very much want to see Imladris and it may help me figure out my feelings for Kili if we are apart for awhile. We're going to Lothlorien next. I'll get to meet Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn!"

"Lady Galadriel is amazing. I'm still not exactly certain of what went on when I met her, but she was very nice."

They sat and looked at the fountain for a few minutes.

"And have you figured out anything about Kili?" the dwarf asked.

"Just that I miss him, very much."

Amayla gave Tauriel's hand a squeeze. "I'm sure everything will work out for you two. Now come, and I'll introduce you to my pony before dinner!"

.

At dinner, Amayla and Tauriel joined Lord Elrond in his quarters for a private dinner, with Gildor and Erestor. Amayla was disappointed that neither Glorfindel nor any of Elrond's sons were in Rivendell to join them, but the two new elves were quite charming. Tauriel had complained to Amayla that she was not worthy to be included in such a meal, but Amayla just shushed her and dragged her along. Much of the dinner conversation was about what had been happening in Erebor and Dale since the Battle of the Five Armies. Gandalf had filled the elves of Imladris in on much of the battle details but Elrond was interested to hear the two females' version. Amayla could not add much to the conversation regarding Erebor and Dale, but the usually shy Tauriel grew in confidence as the meal went on, expanding on Gandalf's dated information. When Elrond questioned Amayla about eventually returning to Erebor, Amayla stated simply that she needed to be with her father and could make no plans past seeing him. That was what she planned on telling anyone who asked as it was the truth and served to end the conversation. She talked about going to the Shire and visiting Bilbo to let him know that she was alive, before heading north to the Blue Mountains and Gorvuud. It was then that Gildor extended an offer to Amayla to join with him on his journey west to Emyn Beraid, or the North Towers as they were known in the common tongue. It was just beyond the Shire and it would be better for her to travel with others. As Gildor's group was planning on leaving in two days, Amayla readily agreed.

.

Saying good-bye to Tauriel the next day was much harder on Amayla than she expected. Tauriel was not only her friend, but also was her last link to Erebor, the company, and the reality of what had happened. Going forward would mean half-truths and glossing over details, trying to share and yet trying to hold back those stories that couldn't be fully revealed.

When the final good-byes were said, Amayla forced Tauriel into another hug. "I don't care if elves don't hug, I'm not letting you go without one," she blubbered through tears. She then stood back, and gave the official elven good-bye, "Safe travels, and may Mahal bless you." To which, Tauriel smiled and returned, "Safe travels to you, and may the Valar look over you."

.

.

Amayla spent the rest of the day preparing for her journey and resting. It was decided that she would keep her horse, as it had been a gift from Thranduil, and that Tigr would follow on a long lead. They packed some supplies on the pony but didn't want to overload him as he would already be slowing down the group. There was simply nothing that could be done about it as Amayla was not going to leave her pony behind again.

The journey with Gildor and the three other elves was unremarkable and for Amayla, grew to be boring. Granted there were no orcs chasing them or trolls threatening to eat them, but there were also no bawdy songs sung by Bofur, no sparring sessions with the princes, and no late-night watches with Dwalin. Despite her efforts to forget him, whenever one of the elves would wake her, her heart would leap for the briefest of seconds, thinking it was her one waking her. Her travelling companions were polite and kind. They even started teaching her some Sindarin, for which she was grateful. Still, she was becoming more anxious to reach the Shire and return to Gorvuud.

.

.

********* NOTES ********************

.

Again- Thanks for the reviews. So glad that people like this story! But yes - I'm sending her back to Gorvuud. She HAD to see her father and she didn't want to end up on a pike! Also, she had to get Tigr. I am sorry that I had her struck by all the bad luck. I worked hard to come up with things that I thought were plausible.

I am not directly addressing what Dwalin is going through right now - poor baby. Sorry. It will come out later, I promise. Hint - it won't be Tauriel telling everyone that Amayla is alive. She'll be too busy going to see Lothlorien, and Rohan, and all the other sites of Middle Earth. But it was important to let Tauriel know about the fountain/bath! She needs to know what she's getting into with Kili!

I also wanted to explore Thranduil's feelings about Glorfindel. I love both characters and love imaging what they feel about each other, this time I decided to go with jealous Thranduil. The Shire is next!


	27. Chapter 27 - Hobbit Reunions

At long last, they reached the Shire. As Amayla had long ago lost her detailed map to Bag End, they stopped and got directions from a friendly farmer. She bid a very fond farewell to her travelling companions as they continued Westward. She had been considering how to approach Bilbo, hoping that he would be outside and see her coming; but as it was getting dark, she guessed that he would be inside fixing whatever meal it was time for. The closer she got, the more excited she felt and soon her horse started tossing her head in reaction. Finally, Amayla got down and started to lead her horse, with Tigr trailing behind.

There were lights on inside as Amayla tied her horses to the in inside of the gate. She planned to move them before they started eating Bilbo's prized flowers. She peered in the window, noticing that the inside looked a little more bare than she remembered. She knocked and waited. Then she knocked again. Her heart began to race as the door started to creak open. Finally, he was there, standing open-mouthed in a patchwork robe.

"Hello Bilbo!"

The hobbit stood blinking at Amayla, hand patting his chest, his mouth opened as if to speak before his eyes rolled back and he fainted on the spot.

.

Amayla gathered up the fallen hobbit and took him to the inside. The room was almost completely empty and there was no place to put the hobbit in the front. After trying several doors, Amayla finally found a bed to lay him on. She quickly found some water and a towel and revived Bilbo.

"Am I dead?" he croaked out when his eyes focused on Amayla.

"No. And neither am I."

Bilbo struggled to sit up. "Amayla. I can't believe you're alive."

"I am. Believe me. Now, how do you feel? Can you sit up? Here, have some water."

Bilbo took a few swallows and then set down his cup. All the time, his eyes never left Amayla's face.

He broke out in a full smile, reached up and touched her cheek and whispered, "You're alive!"

"I told you that I was planning on watching you grow old and round, and I never go back on my word!" The two embraced with tears flowing freely.

When they finally let each other go, Amayla couldn't help looking around and asking where all the furniture was.

"Lobelia Sacksville-Baggins! She had me declared dead and auctioned off almost everything! I got home just in time to save a few beds and the family silver, but all the rest was gone and nobody will return anything. They claim that the paid far and square for it, so they're keeping it! My mother's glory box, my dining table, all my chairs, most of my books, it's a disaster!"

"Oh Bilbo! That's awful. I'm so sorry. I promise that I will help you get everything back, but first things first," Amayla looked at the hobbit seriously, "Do you have any food? I'm really tired of the lembas bread I've been eating lately."

Bilbo shook his head and laughed, "Now you sound like a hobbit! Of course I have food. I don't have matching dishes to serve anything on, but I do have food!"

"Something other than trout-a-la-Bilbo I'm hoping?"

"Yes, but I will make you try that while you're here!"

The two sat in the kitchen enjoying eating and talking. Bilbo told her the story of returning with Beorn and Gandalf and Amayla explained how she had been in Mirkwood for those many months.

"Why didn't you go back to Erebor?"

"I am still banished," she shrugged, voice catching.

"No, Amayla, that can't be true. Thorin dropped my banishment, I'm certain he did for you too."

"Bilbo, I wrote, Thranduil wrote, and even sent his top advisor. Thorin told him to send me home to the garrison. It's different for me. I pledged my service to Thorin but then I stole from him and struck him."

"I pledged my service also."

"But you only gave away something that you could claim was your share of the treasure. I had no claims on the treasure and I struck my king. I am a soldier and a dwarf. I'm held to a different standard. I just wish . . . I just wish that I could have said good-bye to everyone though, even just a letter from one of them."

"You wrote to them all, even . . ."

"Aye, even him. Nobody responded. I assume that Thorin has forbidden it."

"What will you do now?"

"I'm going back to Gorvuud. I need to see my father. I'll be alright Bilbo."

"You're welcome to stay here as long as you like Amayla. I hope you know that. Even though I don't have much hospitality to offer at the moment." He sighed heavily as he looked around the empty, messy room.

"Unfortunately, I can only stay for a few days. I feel the need to reach my father quickly. But before I leave, I will help you get back as much as your furniture as possible. Do you know where most of it is?"

"Yes. The auction company gave me a list, but they won't return their fee. They said that they performed their duty and will not give up their pay for it. I've talked to a few neighbors that have some of the pieces and they won't give them back without me paying for it."

"Too bad you gave your share of the treasure to Dale. You wouldn't have to worry about paying anybody back if you had that."

"I don't regret that at all. Besides, there would have been no way for me to bring it all back to the Shire. But Gandalf and I did make one stop on the way, so I do have a fair amount of gold available to me. It stinks though," Bilbo said smiling.

"What are you talking about?"

"Remember the troll cave? You could say that I made a hefty withdrawal!"

"You mean the treasure that Nori, Gloin, and Bofur buried?" Amayla laughed.

"The very same! I intend to use it to buy back my things! And I find it very appropriate that the gold stinks. It will serve those right!"

"Indeed! And it may just help to have a fully armed Dwarven guard standing next to you when you ask for your things back!"

"Agreed! First thing tomorrow! But I'm certain that you are tired and would like to sleep in a real bed tonight."

"I couldn't agree more!"

.

.

The next day, they borrowed a cart from Hamfast Gamgee, hitched up Tigr, and started making the rounds to buy back Bilbo's furniture. Amayla led Tigr as the stench of the Troll gold spooked him and Amayla herself wanted as far away from it as possible. At each stop, Amayla stood silently next to Bilbo, with her sword at her side, one throwing ax in her belt, and the other blatantly laying against her chest. She did her best imitation of Dwalin which resulted in none of the hobbits arguing with Bilbo.

The first day was a complete success with Bilbo retrieving his mother's glory box, his writing desk, arm chair, several of his dining chairs, his mother's china, and most of his books. The second day was not as successful. He did repurchase his poof, and a small side table, but when they went to a distant cousin's home to reclaim his dining table, they met total resistance.

.

"I don't care how much gold you offer Bilbo Baggins, I will not sell it!"

"Milo Burrows, that table has been in my family for generations!"

"And it has been in Peony's family just as long! And it fits our family! We have four young ones now and needed a bigger table. It was for sale and I bought it! It's not our fault that you went galavanting off with a bunch of dwarves to who knows where, doing who knows what!"

Amayla took a step forward to stand next to Bilbo, hand resting on next to her sword.

The irate hobbit took note of her but didn't back down. "And you can tell your dwarf friend there that I don't care how many weapons she's carrying. I'M NOT GOING TO SELL!"

Amayla looked to Bilbo who nodded slightly. She then stepped out of the little home only to see four small hobbits of varyings ages staring at her. The second she smiled at them, they started peppering her with questions.

"Are you a real dwarf? What's your name? Are those weapons real? Can I touch your sword? Are you going to fight our father? Have you ever killed someone? Have you ever seen a dragon? Are you really friends with Mr. Bilbo? Did he really fight a dragon?"

Amayla held up her hands in surrender and then plopped down on the bench next to the front door. "Stop! Wait a second! Let me answer! Let's see, I think the correct answers are: yes, I'm a dwarf and my name is Amayla. Yes, I'm a friend of Bilbo's and yes, he really fought a dragon. Yes, the weapons are real and no, you can't touch my sword."

"Dang it!" replied the eldest boy, kicking at the dirt.

"Now, I've given you my name. It is only polite to give me yours."

Moro, Myrtle, Minto, and Mosco all gave their names.

"Tell me Myrtle, what do you think of your new table?"

The little hobbit squeaked in an adorable voice, "I like it! It's nice and big and everybody can fit around it even when Nana and Papa come!"

Moro spoke up, adding, "Ma really likes it. She cried when father brought it home."

Minto looked up to Amayla with huge saucer eyes and asked, "Is Mr. Bilbo going to take it back?"

Mosco, the youngest, just stood with his thumb in his mouth staring at her.

The cuteness completely overwhelmed her. "No, no he's not. I'll go make certain of it."

.

Amayla walked in as Bilbo and Milo appeared ready to come to blows. They stood nose to nose, belly to belly, with a female hobbit, who Amayla could only presume was Peony, pulling on her husband's arms. Amayla strode over and separated the two, pushing them apart.

With her back to the couple, Amayla looked into Bilbo's eyes and softly whispered, "Let it go Bilbo. Let them keep it."

When he wriggled his nose and frowned at her, Amayla asked him to trust her.

Disgusted, Bilbo threw up his hands and walked out of the house.

Amayla turned to the angry husband and petrified wife, "We apologize for causing you any distress. We know you'll treasure the table as much as Bilbo has. You have a lovely family."

.

Bilbo sat fuming on the wagon seat as they drove away. "What was that all about? I wanted that table back. I loved that table!"

"And so does Peony. She will take good care of it. Milo was right. You don't need a table that big."

"Well now I don't have a table at all!"

"And I know the perfect hobbit to help you with that."

"Who?'

"Iris Brandybuck's husband."

"Frodrik?"

"If that's his name. He makes the most beautiful tables you have ever seen!"

When Bilbo looked at her with total disbelief, she burst out laughing. "Just come with me, you'll see. It'll be an adventure!"

"Hrmpf! Just what I DON'T need, another adventure!"

.

.

Despite his trepidations, Bilbo was off and riding Tigr at the morning's first light. Once again it took about four hours to reach the north side of the Shire and the Brandybuck farm. Foldram saw them first and started shouting. He was in the corn field with his father, the stalks almost reaching his chin. The young hobbit immediately dropped his hoe, and took off running toward Amayla and Bilbo. Amayla urged her horse into a gallop and quickly reached the excited hobbit. He climbed through the fence and launched himself at her as soon as she slid down from her horse.

"Amayla, Amayla! You've come back! I knew you would come! I knew it!"

"Of course I came back Foldram! Its so good to see you! Look at how much you've grown!"

Bilbo and Frodrik arrived at about the same time, from opposite directions. Foldram was so excited that it was difficult for the adults to make their formal introductions.

"Please come inside," Frodrik offered politely, "Its just about time for second breakfast and I'm sure Iris has enough to feed a few guests!"

"You have a horse now Amayla, can I ride him?"

"This is a girl horse Foldram. Her name in Elvish means Nightmist because she was born at night when there was a mist in the air, but I just call her Mist for short. But how about you stick to riding Tigr. You did so well with him the last time I was here. With your father's permission, of course."

"Can I pa? Pleeeeeeaaaaassssee?"

"Aye, but I'll lead him. And just to the barn!" Frodrik chuckled while lifting him onto the pony's back.

Amayla walked next to Frodrik as they walked back to the barn. "I hope you don't mind us just dropping in unannounced, but I promised Foldram that I would stop by on my way back to the Blue Mountains and Bilbo here has some business with you, but that can wait until we get inside."

Once inside, Amayla gave hugs to all the excited girls and even a smiling Iris.

As they sat down to eat, Bilbo's eyes lit up upon seeing the dining table.

"Isn't it beautiful Bilbo?" Amayla whispered as she nudged him. "I did not exaggerate when I told you it was the most beautiful table I've ever seen."

"No, you did not!"

.

During the meal Foldram and Iris told stores about Glorfindel and his companions showing up on their doorstep. For their part, Bilbo and Amayla glossed over most of the details of their journey, although Bilbo insisted on letting them know that Amayla very bravely killed Azog and saved the King, while Amayla spoke of Bilbo facing down the dragon. The children were mesmerized. The girls were excited to show off the toys that Bifur had made them and Foldram could barely stay in his seat as he was so anxious to show off his sword and get some lessons from Amayla.

"I promise that I have not hit any of my sisters or any living thing with it, just like you said. I've only hit old Sam." His face was most solemn and he crossed his hand over his heart so emphasize his truthfulness.

"And who is old Sam?" Amayla asked amused.

"He's a scarecrow that pa and I made. I've killed hm a bunch of times!"

"Very good. You can show me after we clear the dishes."

.

With his parent's permission, Amayla and Foldram went out behind the house after eating. Before she left, she pulled Bilbo aside and told him to be generous in his negotiations with Frodrik over a new table. Over the next hour, Amayla put Foldram through the paces of beginner's sword play. The young hobbit took every thing she said very seriously and worked deligently to master the steps he was being taught. Though exhausted by the end, the smile on his face went from ear to ear.

.

Back in the house, Amayla found the tree adults huddled at the dining table with papers spread all over. Iris was drawing while Bilbo and Frodrik were making suggestions.

"What's going on?" Amayla asked.

"Amayla! Great! You should help. Frodrik has agreed to make me a table and Iris is sketching out some ideas now. Come look!" Bilbo nearly shouted with enthusiasm.

The center of the table was to be a fully grown oak tree, much like the party tree in the middle of the Shire. In the corners were books, maps, and flowers, but they were having a hard time deciding on the fourth corner.

"It should be an acorn," Amayla proposed softly, looking to Bilbo.

"Aye, it should be," Bilbo answered, a strain to his voice.

"And I have a suggestion for the border too, but I'll have to show you," Amayla stated as she reached for some paper.

After a few moments, she showed them a series of lines, characters, and symbols that none of them could read.

"It's very pretty," Iris remarked, "but what is it?"

"Is it Khuzdul?" Bilbo asked.

"Aye. It says that this is the table of Bilbo Baggins, friend to hobbits, elves, men, and dwarves, and protector of the line of Durin."

"Am I allowed to have something writted in Khuzdul?"

"In this case, yes Bilbo. You have more than earned it."

By the time the last of the dinner dishes had been put away, Amayla was as ready to sleep as little Petal. The had spent the rest of the day eating copious amounts of food, letting Foldram and the girls ride Tigr, putting on a sparring demonstration with Bilbo for the children, and eating even more food. Amayla was given a bed in with the girls and Bilbo slept on the couch.

.

The idea came to her when she and Foldram were taking care of Tigr and Mist. Foldram was excellent with the pony, being extra careful with brushing him and giving him his feed. And Tigr seemed to enjoy all his ministrations. Amayla loved her pony but had really taken to riding a horse. She loved the height of the horse and the speed when Mist went off on a full gallop. She knew that if she rode Mist to Gorvuud that she could probably get there at least two days earlier than if Tigr were to come along.

Finding Frodrik alone, she made him the offer that both tugged at her heart and made it swell with joy. "Would you be interested in keeping Tigr? Could you use him?"

Frodrik froze for a moment and squinted his eyes in disbelief, "Are you offering to sell me your pony?"

"No. I would not take money for him. He would be a gift. I know that Foldram would take excellent care of him. I would just ask that he get to visit a mare or two at times."

"Well, yes, I could use him. But are you sure? Foldram had told us how much you love your pony."

"Aye, I'm sure. I have a horse now and I just want to make sure Tigr has a home where someone loves him as much as I do."

"Well you can rest assured of that."

"Then it's a deal. Although I'm not sure how Bilbo is going to get home now."

"No worries. I need to go into Hobbiton to get some supplies and I'll use Tigr to pull the wagon. Bilbo can ride along."

"Perfect. I'll be leaving at first light tomorrow."

"Thank you Amayla. I don't know what we did to deserve your friendship, but we'll treasure it always. You've brought a lot of excitement into our lives. And you are welcome here anytime."

.

The next morning came with many tears. Amayla said good-bye to the girls, Iris and Frodrik, Tigr and Foldram. She couldn't promise when, but did promise to come back and visit sometime. She extended the invitation for them to visit the Blue Mountains but didn't really expect them to take her up on the offer. Finally, she had to say good-bye to Bilbo. They were both blubbering messes.

"If you feel the need for another adventure, just come and visit me. I could show you all the bears in the forest. Maybe we could find a tooth, and make you a necklace. I'm sure that caravans will start flowing both ways, you could join one to visit. Or maybe when the elves, like Glorfindel, come back through, you could talk them into coming to visit the Blue Mountains. I'll make certain that they are welcome. Just please tell me that you'll try and visit sometime Bilbo," Amayla begged through her sobs.

"I will. And promise me that you will join one of those caravans and come and visit me. You know that it won't take long on that horse of yours. You have to come and see my new table! And I'll write, all the time," he rambled, hugging the dwarf as if his life depended on it.

When they finally separated, Amayla quickly climbed onto Mist and rode off, without looking back.

.

.

 ************** NOTES ****************

Kudos to "The Lord of the Rings Project" for their genealogy of Bilbo Baggins, that's where I found Peony Burrows and family. I picked a relative that seemed to be the right generation and had the needed offspring. I probably could have made something up, but I'd rather stick to Tolkien's canon when possible (except for the end of the Hobbit of course!)

Hope you liked the Shire. I had to have Bilbo faint. That was a no-brainer. Did anybody notice how Amayla escaped without trying Bilbo's trout?

Thank you so much for the reviews. They brighten my day! Don't worry. Amayla and Dwalin will reunite - - just don't expect it too soon! Where would the fun in that be? Also, I'm writing another scene into the next chapter, or two, gotta figure that out - due to popular demand. Next update may take another day or two.


	28. Chapter 28 - Return to Gorvuud

Amalya's trip back to Ered Luin was uneventful. Iris had loaded her with food and when that ran out, she still had some elvish lembas left. The weather was good and she made it in only five days, one sooner that she had hoped.

When she arrived at the entrance to the primary settlement in the Blue Mountains, Amayla was halted as no one recognized a dwarf on a horse. Not in the mood to be hassled, Amayla gave her title as a captain of Gorvuud, heir to Arudru, and ordered the guards on duty to stable her horse and direct her to the council chambers. She had spent most of her trip trying to decide what to say, so when she was barged her way into the council meeting, she had her plan well layed out.

"I bring news of the company of Thorin Oakenshield. I will tell all when all parties are present. I ask that Dis, daughter of Thrain, Alva, wife of Gloin, and Ilna, wife of Bombur are brought here. Then, and only then, will I speak. In the meantime, I will check on my horse, and find some food. How long will it take?"

When the council members objected to the wait, Amayla simply stared them down, finally repeating herself, "How long will it take?!"

Eventually Telmar, the council chief, spoke, "It should take no longer than two hours."

"Fine, I will be back then."

After two hours, Amayla returned to the council chambers to see the council members, two dams she didn't recognize, and Dis. The dams especially looked stricken. They held each other's hand, desparately staring at Amayla for some sign of their loved one's status.

Amayla bowed to the assembly and began her well-thought out speech, "I am pleased to announce that Erebor has been retaken. Smaug is dead and Thorin is king under the mountain. All in the company are well."

At that news, the dams shrieked their relief, alternating between laughing and crying, and hugging each other for joy.

The councillors began peppering Amayla with questions, but she held up her hand, asking them to stop. "That is all the information I have for you. I will not answer any questions. I will meet with Princess Dis and Councillor Temlar and then I will depart for Gorvuud."

There was much grumbling among all the other dwarves, but Telmar dismissed them until only he, Dis, and Amayla remained.

Amayla began, "This information is for your ears only. I would appreciate it if you keep it to yourselves." She looked both dwarves in the eyes before continuing, "I really do not have any additional information for you. I did not come on behalf of the King. I was sent home to Gorvuud. I am not welcome in Erebor."

Dis and Temlar looked at each other before turning back to Amayla.

"I am not proud of what I did, but I also do not regret it. Thorin had succumbed to gold sickness and was picking a war with elves and men. I tried to stop it. It didn't work and I succeeded only in getting banished."

"There was a war between dwarves, elves, and men?" Dis questioned.

"Briefly, but then orcs and goblins led by Azog and Bolg appeared and the the three races joined to fight together. Azog and Bolg were killed and peace was reached between all."

"And what of the dragon?" asked Temlar.

"Smaug was killed by Bard of Laketown, now King of Dale."

"And my sons, they are alright?"

"Yes, Fili was injured, but has fully recovered."

"Thank Mahal for that. And my brother? The gold sickness?"

"I was told that it no longer affects him."

"But you know nothing of the plans to resettle Erebor?" Temlar asked.

"No. I know nothing about them."

"And you will go back to Gorvuud?" he asked.

"Aye. I wish to see my father. I will stay there and return to my duties as captain."

"Then I suggest you do not waste any time. The last I was told, he was fading."

"Thank you, sir. If there is nothing else, I will take your advice and leave immediately." She bowed to Dis, "Your highness."

"I will walk with you Amayla," Dis declared.

When they arrived in the stable, Dis insisted that Amayla tell her everything.

Amalya started saddling her horse, and didn't bother to face Dis as she made her admission. "I stole the white gems of Lasgalen and had Bilbo give them to King Thranduil."

"Who is Bilbo?"

"He is the hobbit who joined the company as our burgler. Gandalf insisted. And he became my dear friend. He is as honorable, if not moreso, then any dwarf. Anyway, he had the Arkenstone and I gave him Thranduil's necklace as a hope to prevent the war. It didn't work and when Thorin found out what we had done, he tried to kill Bilbo."

She finally turned to face Dis, tears starting to well in her eyes. "I had to stop him, both because I didn't want Bilbo to die, and because I knew that Thorin could never live with himself if he had hurt Bilbo!"

"And he banished you for that?"

"Yes. It is my fault. I struck my king. I am lucky it was only banishment. Now if there is nothing else, your highness, I would like to go to my father."

Dis stared hard at Amayla, "Why do I have the feeling you aren't telling me everything?"

"I have told you everything that matters, my princess. I really must be going." She pulled herself up onto the saddle and rode off.

It was night when she finally reached the garrison. Once again, the guard on duty did not recognize her on a horse, but Amayla quickly identified herself. As word spread, every warrior in the barracks came out to greet her. She was disappointed to hear that Galen was out on patrol and promised everyone stories the next day. When she asked how Ardru was doing, everyone immediately quieted.

"Captain, it is good you have arrived now. He is . . . "

"Just let me go," she interrupted, rushing off to their quarters.

When she got there, Ardru was asleep with a soldier resting by his side.

"Captain Amayla! Welcome home!" he whispered loudly.

"Farrak? What are you doing here?"

Farrak motioned Amayla back out of Ardru's room. "He is growing weaker almost every day. The healer thought it best to have someone stay with him, even at night."

"Is he dying?"

"Not today, not tomorrow, but he is 382," he shrugged. "Do you want to stay with him tonight?"

Amayla nodded and settled into the chair next to Ardru's bed, falling asleep at last in her home.

.

.

"Amayla? Lassie? Is that you?"

Hearing the familiar voice call her name, Amayla woke up. "Ardru, father! Yes, its me. I'm home!"

She knelt next to his bed and put her forehead to his.

He took her face in his two hands, "You're home! You're really home! Thank Mahal. I was afraid you wouldn't make it."

"I made it father. I promised I would."

"Help me up, let me see you properly."

She helped him sit up on the side of his bed and then twirled around to show him that she was fine.

"No new scars?" he asked.

"A good one on my shoulder, from a bear."

"A bear? You, of all dwarves, let a bear harm you?"

"Actually, it was a skin changer, a man who changed into the largest bear you could ever imagine. I had to use the bear bomb on him. Thank you for that. It saved the entire company."

"Well that sounds like a story that I want to hear."

"Me too," announced Farrak as he entered the room. "But first, why don't I help you get dressed and I'll bring in your breakfast."

"I will have breakfast with my daughter in the dining hall!"

"But General . . ."

"You heard me. That was an order!" the old dwarf nearly shouted.

"Yes sir. The dining hall it is."

"I will see you there, father," she said as she kissed him on his head.

Breakfast was like a small party. Every available dwarf in the garrison wanted to listen to Amayla's stories. They loved the story of the trolls and Beorn. She also gave them a brief and not very detailed version of the death of Smaug and the Battle of Five Armies, explaining only that she had been injured during the battle and didn't know anything about Erebor's rebuilding. Ardru sat next to her smiling and chuckling softly. Amalya continually held his hand, bringing back memories of when she was just a dwarfling and wouldn't leave his side. After a time, Ardru held up his hand to stop the festivities, sending all the warriors off to their duties.

She rubbed her father's hand, and brushed it against her cheek. "Can I have a day off before I resume my duties, General?"

"Only if you spend it with me, my daughter."

They spent the rest of the morning talking in the Spring sun.

"I am grateful to Mahal that you made it back Amayla. I'm not sure how much time I have left."

"Hush father. You aren't going anywhere."

He patted her hand, "Of course my daughter. Now that you are back, I do feel stronger."

"Then I'll never leave."

"Never? No Amayla. You must return to Erebor. Make your life there. When the Longbeards return to Erebor, this settlement will be abandoned. You should go with them. Find your one. Start a family."

Her father mentioning finding her one was like a dagger to her chest. If only she could tell him. "Father," she hesitated, "There are things I must tell you. Things that you won't like. Things that may make you think less of me."

"Never Amayla."

"I am banished from Erebor," she stated softly, unable to look him in the eye.

"Hmmmm, please explain."

"I stole the white gems of Lasgalen."

"King Thranduil's necklace?"

"Aye. It was still a very sore spot to him. I returned it to him."

"Although I am glad that it was returned, why did you do it?"

"Thorin had fallen to gold fever."

"No!" The old dwarf slowly shook his head.

"Aye. It was terrible. He was not making rationale decisions. He went back on his word to the people of Laketown and he was picking a war with Thranduil. I just thought that if I gave Thranduil the necklace that he would leave and there would be no reason for war. But it didn't work. And when Thorin found out, he banished me. I am sorry for dishonoring you father."

"You could never dishonor me Amayla. You say that you were banished and yet you fought in the battle against the orcs."

"Aye. At first, when the dwarves attacked the elves, I stood aside; but, when the orcs attacked, I joined in the fighting. I used your sword father. I found it in your quarters. Almost everything was burned including the scabbard, but your sword was fine."

"My mithril sword? Do you have it? I would very much like to hold it again."

"I'm sorry father, but I lost it when I fell during the battle. But I did use it to kill Azog." Amayla immediately scrunched her face in frustration. She hadn't intented to tell Ardru that.

"You killed Azog?! Why didn't you mention that? What else aren't you telling me daughter?"

"Nothing?" She tried to lie and failed miserably.

"Amayla! Tell me everything!"

"Yes father." And she did.

"I still don't know how I ended up in Mirkwood, but the elves treated me very well. I'm certain they saved my life. I would even go so far to say that King Thranduil and I are now friends. He gave me my horse."

Ardru sat in silence for a moment, grasping her hand. "You say that you saved the lives of the princes and the king and yet you are still banished? That is not right."

"It is my king's command. I just wish that somebody had come to Mirkwood to say good-bye and bring your sword back. Would that I could have brought that home to you father."

"I am just thankful that you came back, my daughter. But I must say that I am not happy with the way you were treated."

"Please father. It doesn't matter. I needed to come back to you anyway. I don't need to return to Erebor." She laid her head against him until she felt him shudder slightly. "You are cold. Come, I'll help you inside."

.

.

After a small lunch, Amayla left Ardru as he took a nap. Amayla took advantage of the time to visit Sarna. Even though Galen wasn't there, she was anxious to see her friend and their new baby. But she was completely shocked when Sarna opened the door. The dams screamed and threw their arms around Amayla, but during the hugs Amayla spotted two babies crawling around.

"Twins? Sarna, you have twins!"

The dark-haired dam laughed as Amayla's expression. "Aye, twin dwarrows. Do you want one?"

"Yes!" Amayla laughed getting down on the floor with the two. One of the two immediately crawled over to her and started climbing on her.

"That is Gorlen, after Galen's father. And the other is Maylen."

"Maylen?"

"Aye, after his honorary aunt."

Amayla's hand flew to her mouth as tears filled her eyes.

"How do you tell them apart?"

"It wasn't easy at first, but there are some differences, especially in personality. Gorlen is definitely more adventurous. Maylen is far more mellow."

"Mellow? My namesake? I'll have to work on that."

"No please! I can barely keep up with them as they are. No teaching them bad habits!"

"We'll see about that."

"It is good to have you back Amayla. I know Galen will be disappointed that he wasn't here."

"When is he due back?"

"Tomorrow. And not a moment too soon. I'm always at my wit's end by the end of his patrol. He gets a lot of adar time as soon as he gets home! So tell me about the journey – was it successful?"

Amayla kept playing with the twins as she spoke.

"Aye, it was. Erebor is reclaimed. Thorin is king under the mountain."

"Thorin is it?"

"KING Thorin. Its funny, when I first joined the company, he had to keep reminding me NOT to call him King or your majesty. And now that he IS king, I keep forgetting to call him that."

"So, friends with the king, or is it more that that? He is rather handsome!" Sarna winked at Amayla.

"Ah, no! And I wouldn't say that I am friends with him either."

Sarna frowned at Amayla's tone. "Why not?"

"Sarna please, I really don't want to talk about it. I'd rather talk about these two darlings!" She blew a raspberry onto the tummy of one of the two, she still couldn't tell them apart, which sent him into a fit of giggles. "Not hard to tell who the father is! They're mini-Galens but with your green eyes."

"Aye. Don't let Galen hear you say that though. He puffs up like a grouse whenever somebody mentions that."

"How was labor? Was it awful?"

"Aye, it was not enjoyable. It lasted more than a day. I thought I was being wrenched in half and called Galen all sorts of very bad names."

Amayla snickered at that. "But then you ended up with these two adorable babies. Did you know you were having twins?"

"We were pretty certain, based on the way they were kicking me at the end."

"Well Mahal has truly blessed you, and me too, since I get to be an aunt to such cuties!" She then paused and gave a deep sniff. "Uh oh. I think this one needs to be changed!"

"That is your namesake. Bring him into the bedroom and I'll teach you how to be a really good auntie!"

After watching Sarna with Maylen, Gorlen conveniently gave Amayla an opportunity to practice what she had just learned. "Ugh, how many times do you have to do that?"

"I stopped counting a long time ago. At this stage, I just try to take everything day to day. My mother helps out quite a bit, but it's exhausting. Sometimes I dream about sparring against you again, and you know how much I tried to avoid that!"

"Aye, but you always were willing to spar against Galen."

"That's because he was always willing to do close in, hand-to-hand combat. You just smashed me with your sword."

"Hand-to-hand COMBAT? Is that what you call it? Funny, I've done a lot of hand-to-hand combat and never ended up with twins!"

"You just weren't doing it right! Now, I'll show you how to put these two down for a nap, and then we can really talk."

While the twins slept, Sarna started getting dinner, the two dams continued talking.

"I'm very glad you got back in time Amayla," Sarna started. "He's getting weaker every day. I think he may have been hanging on just to see you again."

"I'm glad too. It's so hard to see him like this. He was always the strongest dwarrow I knew. He was a mountain to me; solid, strong, never changing. I've sparred against the greatest elf warrior there is but I believe that Ardru in his prime could have beaten even Glorfindel."

"You sparred against Glorfindel, the elf from the book, the one who killed the balrog?

"Aye! And he whipped me, but he was very nice about it. Actually, most of the elves I met were very nice, even King Thranduil."

"No! Not Thranduil!" Sarna dropped the knife she was using to dice carrots and spun around to face Amayla.

"Yes, King Thranduil," Amayla replied calmly. "He helped me through the worst time of my life. And he gave me my horse. I owe him much."

Waving her hands in front of her, Sarna frowned trying hard to understand, "Wait! You're telling me that you have a horse, and King Thranduil gave it to you. And you're friends with him?! And you expect me to believe all this?"

"You can come to the stable and see for yourself. She's a beautiful mare and is so much fun to ride! I'll teach you if you want."

Both dams turned as the door opened and Sarna's mother came walking in. Amayla had know the older dam since they had all moved to Gorvuud at its founding.

"Amayla! I heard you had returned." She grabbed Amayla and squeezed the breath out of her. "Let me see you Lassie. You look thin."

"It's good to see you too Solmata."

Turning to her daughter, "Are my darlings asleep?"

"Yes, mother. I'm starting some stew now. Amayla is helping and telling me some very interesting stories about her adventure to Erebor. Some UNBELIEVABLE stories!"

Amaya threw a carrot at her friend.

"Amayla! Don't waste food!" Solmata scolded.

"Sorry, ma'am," Amayla muttered while shooting a dirty look at Sarna.

"Well I am not the only dwarf in Gorvuud who would like to hear your stories Amalya. Everyone in the settlement wants to know everything that happened. The stories you've told are being spread around like wildfire. You should really call an assembly so everyone can hear at the same time," Solmata lectured.

"You are right, of course Solmata. That would probably be best. Just not today. I've already told so many stories today, even if not EVERYBODY believed me!" She made a face at her friend before continuing, "How about tomorrow after dinner. That way Galen will be home too. Will you let everyone know?"

"Of course, I'll take care of everything. And Amayla, I am glad you made it back in time. Your father . . . . was worried."

"I'm glad too Solmata. Speaking of my father, I should go back to him."

.

.

The next morning, Amayla awoke excited for the day to come. Galen was returning. She had spoken with Ardru and they had decided that she wouldn't resume patrols until the next change of posts in another week. That way she could fully re-acclimate to Gorvuud and give everyone a chance to hear all about her adventure.

She hid in Ardru's office when the patrol rode in, knowing that it would be just a few short minutes before Galen walked in to give his report. She struggled to keep the giggle in as her best friend reported that there was nothing significant to report.

"Very good Galen. But I DO have something significant to report," Ardru chuckled causing Galen to frown in confusion.

"I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaack!" came the familiar voice as she popped out from her hiding place.

"Amayla!"

They closed the space between them in a blink and wrapped their arms around each other, tears flowing freely.

The two took several minutes of knocking foreheads together, hugging, and crying. They managed to pass basic information on return dates, the success of the journey, and meeting the twins. Ardru finally threw them out of his office, telling them to go see the lads and talk.

Sarna was thrilled to see her husband and Amayla gave the two of the them some alone time as she played with her two favorite dwarflings. When the two lads started fussing more than Amayla could handle, their parents came out and Galen got reacquainted with his sons. The adults played with the lads, while Amayla told many of the stories of the journey to Erebor. Like his wife, Galen also had trouble believe the stories of Amayla's friendships with the elves.

"You two are both such skeptics! I'm not making this up!" Amayla was growing frustrated. "Come on, grab a lad, you're going to meet my horse!"

They all went to the stables where Mist was happy to see Amayla again. "I need to take you out for a ride today. You've been stabled too long," Amayla cooed to the horse as she scratched her muzzle.

"Okay, so you have a horse. That doesn't mean you got it from an elf!" Galen insisted.

"Look at my saddle. If that doesn't convince you, nothing will."

Galen took one look at the markings on the saddle and had no argument.

"As if I would make such a thing up!" Amayla huffed indignantly.

The lads began to fuss and Amayla left the family to have some time to themselves while she went to spend more time with Ardru.

At the assembly with most of the population of Gorvuud, Amayla stood as Ardru sat next to her. Once again, she repeated most of the stories of the journey to reclaim Erebor. She stressed the aid that the elves of Rivendell gave them, but skipped over being imprisoned in Mirkwood. They all loved the story of the trolls and the use of the bear bomb. Amayla even had to open her shirt to show everyone her scars from Beorn's attack. They were most happy to hear about Smaug's death. Finally, she gave an abbreviated version of the battle of the five armies, stressing how the humans of Dale and Thranduil's army of elves had fought side-by-side with the dwarves of Erebor and the Iron Hills. She also told of how she been healed by elves in the Woodland Realm and how Thranduil gave her a horse for her return trip. There were many questions about the state of Erebor which she had difficulty answering. She tried to explain that yes, there were vast amounts of gold, but that the damage to Erebor had been extensive. She told them everything that Tauriel had told her about the dwarves from the Iron Hills helping rebuild, but they all wanted more. Exasperated, she finally explained that she didn't know much about Erebor because she had returned to Gorvuud as soon as she was able. When Ardru reached up to grasp her hand, the assembly understood and settled down.


	29. Chapter 29 - Sad times & Surprising News

Over the next week, Amayla settled back into the routine of Gorvuud. After discussing things with Galen, Terssu, and Dhurmug, who had been filling in for Amayla, it was decided that Amayla would not resume full patrol duties, but would rather assist Ardru with his duties so that she could spend as much time with him as possible. She still insisted on riding the perimeter of the settlement nearly everyday, to both keep check on things and to give Mist a good outing.

.

After one such patrol, she returned to see a several strange ponies in the paddock. The stable lad who took care of Mist informed her that an "important group of dwarves" was in talking to Ardru and Galen and that she was supposed to join them as soon as she returned. Intrigued, Amayla hurried in to see Princess Dis, Alva, and several soldiers sitting in Ardru's office. But it was the look from Galen that startled Amayla the most. He was her closest friend and could read him like a book, but the anger she sensed from him, had her completely flummoxed. After introductions, Dis got right down to business.

"Amayla, I am planning on leaving very soon to return to Erebor and need your help," she stated firmly.

Amayla frowned in frustration, struggling to find the right words, "Your Highness, I am sorry, but I just returned. I plan on staying in Gorvuud." She shot a look at Dis, pleading to her to not reveal her secret in front of everyone.

"I realize that Amayla, and I'm not asking you to guide us, but we need your assistance in planning the trip. I do not intend to wait until a caravan can be organized to go via the South. I would like to get there as soon as possible." Dis responded with a reassuring look to Amayla.

"Well, if you want to go the quickest way, that will be through the mountain and you won't be able to take wagons. And of course you'll need escorts," Amayla started.

"I will be escorting the princess," Galen stated coldly.

"What?! Galen you can't go. You can't leave Sarna and the twins. She needs you!"

"She will be going with me, and the lads."

Amayla couldn't believe the chill in his voice. The tears started falling as she realized that she was losing her best friends. Shaking her head, she looked at him pleading, "No, Galen. Please!"

"Perhaps you two should discuss this in private," Dis suggested.

Galen walked over and grabbed Amayla by the arm, pulling her into the empty barracks next door.

Amayla finally snapped and whirled around and pushed Galen away with all her strength, screaming, "HOW COULD YOU AGREE TO DO THIS?!"

"And how could you NOT tell me what they did to you!? How they treated you after you saved their lives?! I KNEW you were holding something back!"

"Who told you?" she whispered.

Galen walked over to his friend and sat her down on a bed. He plopped down next to her and pulled her close with one arm.

"Ardru told me," he answered softly. "The princess arrived shortly after you left so we've had plenty of time to talk. Ardru has ordered me to accompany the princess and I won't leave Sarna and the lads behind. They are still young enough to be carried in a sling and Sarna's parent will come too."

"But Ardru . . "

"I know. It will be hard to leave him behind, but it is his will. I will not deny his last request of me. You can come to Erebor after he goes to the Halls of Waiting."

"But I can't go to Erebor, I'm . . " she sobbed.

"I will make certain you can. The Princess has assured us that she will have the ban overturned."

"But . ."

"No more buts Amayla."

"But I will miss you, and Sarna, and the twins. I've only just met them. I haven't even had a chance to teach them any bad habits yet."

Galen laughed gently, "Then maybe it is good that we leave now!"

Amayla punched him in the shoulder in response.

She wiped away her tears as they reentered the office.

"There is a way throught the mountains on ponies, and I will help you on one condition," Amayla stated firmly, looking directly Dis.

"And that condition?" Dis returned just as firmly.

"You must seek out assistance from the elves of Rivendell."

All in the room sat frozen, until Dis bellowed. "NEVER! We are dwarves! We do not need the help of those treehuggers!"

Trying to be the voice of reason, Galen asked, "Amayla, is that really necessary? I'll be with them. We won't need help from elves."

Turning to her friend, Amayla responded fiercely, "If you do not agree to seeking out the elves of Rivendell, then I will not lift a finger to help. Do not think that you can use the maps to the High Pass. You cannot take ponies through it and it was mostly destroyed by the stone giants. You will never make it through the mountains. And further more, if you intend to go without my help, I will kidnap my nephews and hide with them until a caravan going on the southern route is organized. DO NOT THINK I WON'T!"

Ardru started coughing uncontrollably and Amayla immediately rushed to his side, offering a drink of water.

The old dwarf brushed aside her ministrations, before turning to Dis. "My princess, do not let sour history stop you from creating a glorious future. Now is the time to create that future, one of cooperation and peace between the races. If the elves are willing to provide aid, which my daughter assures is the case, then let them."

Amayla looked to Dis, voice calmed "Honestly your highness, I do not believe I could show you the pass on a map. I came through from the other direction and do not know the landmarks. Even if I were going with you, I would have to stop in Rivendell and ask the way."

Dis threw her hands up in disgust, "Well, I see there is no way around it. We'll go to Rivendell."

"If you wouldn't mind, I have some letters that I ask you to carry to Rivendell and the Woodland Realm," Amayla asked politely.

"THE WOODLAND REALM?! YOU MEAN THRANDUIL!? It is one thing to stop at Rivendell, but quite another to ask HIM for help!" Dis growled.

"Your highness, there is no way around Mirkwood if you want to go in haste. But rest assured, there is peace between Thranduil and Thorin. I will give you a personal letter to guarantee your safe travels. I am hopeful that there will be elves willing to escort you." Amayla assured Dis.

Dis glared at Amayla until Alva, Gloin's wife, calmed her down. "Dis, what is most important is getting to Erebor and seeing our loved ones. It doesn't matter who helps us get there faster, as long as they help us. I know how much you miss your sons and your brother. I miss my husband that much too. If Amayla says that the elves will help us, then we must believe her and accept it."

"You're right Alva. And you too Amayla. We will accept whatever help is given, even if it is from elves." Turning to Ardru and Galen, "I am most thankful for your help. We will return to Ered Luin and finalize our plans. We will see you, Galen, in three days' time."

"Aye, your highness, three days," Galen responded, bowing respectively.

"The rest of you please leave. I would say my good-byes to Ardru in private," Dis commanded.

.

When they got outside, Amayla could only shake her head at Galen, tears running down her face. She tried to speak, but no sound came out. She could only mouth the words "Two days?" Galen's eyes were also misty. He put his arm around her and led her to his house. At the house, Amayla flung herself at Sarna, openly sobbing. The two babies, not understanding what was happening but feeling all the emotions, started crying themselves. Galen pushed the two dams into a bedroom and slammed the door before trying to calm his sons.

About twenty minutes later, Amayla and Sarna came out of the room, wiping their eyes. "I'll take the lads outside, while you two talk," Amayla offered while scooping up the two. When Galen looked at her questioningly, she stated simply, "I'm going to spend as much time as I can with them."

.

Amayla spent the next two days playing with the twins as much she could, going over maps with Galen to chart out the fastest way to Rivendell, and writing letters to everyone she could think of that could possibly help. Unfortunately, the group would not be going through the Shire, opting instead to go via the city ruins of Fornost, picking up the north road there before heading to Bree and following the East road to Rivendell. So, no letters to Bilbo or Foldram, but plenty to all her friends in Rivendell, and everyone in Mirkwood, especially Thranduil. She was determined that her honorary nephews be safe. But when it came to letters to Erebor, Amayla was torn. Not getting any responsed when she had written to everyone when she was in Mirkwood still hurt deeply. Finally, she decided to write a shared letter to Fili and Kili and one to Bifur and Bofur. In both letters, she asked her companions to look after Gorlen and Maylen. She figured that Fili and Kili would provide some fun for the lads, teaching them about the outdoors and how to drive their parents crazy. Bifur and Bofur would, of course, be counted on to provide toys and wooden swords when they were old enough. A few tears stained both letters.

When the time finally came for the group to leave, Amayla was numb. She had cried so many tears that none were left. She made certain that the group was safely saddled and the pack-ponies properly loaded down. She gave big kisses to both lads before Sarna and Solmata climbed onto their ponies. Too choked up to speak, all she could do was wave and wipe her eyes. She stood next to Ardru as the ponies disappeared. Laying her head on her father's shoulder, Amayla could only wonder when he would leave her too.

.

.

He lasted two months. Amyala stayed by Ardru's side as much as possible. The other captains covered her patrols. Everyone in Gorvuud cooperated to make him as comfortable as possible, as he was beloved by all. His coughing slowly became worse and seemed to drain all the strength he had left. On the night he finally passed to the Halls of Waiting, he made Amayla promise to return to Erebor one day. She agreed, but in her heart, she didn't plan on fulfilling that promise anytime in the near future.

.

Ardru's funeral was a huge production for the dwarves of Gorvuud. A tomb had been prepared in advance in the waiting chamber in the mountain nearest to the settlement. A large contingent from Ered Luin, including nearly all of the councilors, arrived to sing the traditional Dwarvish funeral songs. After the tomb was sealed, a huge feast was held celebrating the long and full life of Thror's General, the founder of Gorvuud, and the protector of Ered Luin. As his heir, Amayla led the processions but allowed Bladurg, Ardru's oldest friend to lead the songs. She said little during the celebration beyond what was expected of her.

Toward the end of the celebration, Temlar stood to make an announcement. "Normally, I would not interrupt a funeral celebration to make this type of announcement, but I am here and all are gathered and I do not think Ardru would mind. We have received word from King Thorin that Erebor will be ready for those wanting to return. A caravan will depart for Erebor in the Spring. It will be traveling the greenway south through Rohan. It is the longest way to go, but it is also the easiest for wagons. Any may join as long as you have the resources to make it."

The announcement set off a great deal of discussion, essentially ending the party. Many of Gorvuud's residents clamoured for Amayla to speak. Relunctantly, she did. "We are here to celebrate my father whose mission it was to protect the dwarves of Ered Luin. To that end, he established this settlement. Gorvuud is my home and I am Ardru's heir. I will protect Gorvuud as long as there is a viable settlement." Many dwarves cheered at that statement, but Amayla continued. "But it was also my father's dream to return to Erebor, his home, the home of most Longbeards. So, I will not look harshly upon anyone who wants to go. It is your right and your decision to make freely." With that, Amayla bowed politely and left, wanting only to go rest by herself.

.

Temblor stopped her and asked to speak in private. "Amayla, I have a letter from the King addressed to Ardru. It is yours now."

Her hand trembled as she accepted the letter, "Did he bring any word of Princess Dis or Galen?"

"No. They must have passed each other on the way. He left before she could have possibly reached Erebor."

Amayla nodded and left. Sitting along in her room, Amayla could only imagine what Thorin had written. _I don't want to open it. . . Did he tell Ardru everything? . . . Maybe_ its _good that Ardru died when he did . . . Mahal, I miss him so much!_ . . _. It doesn't matter what Thorin said._ Her mind made up, she stood and threw the unopened letter into the fire.

Amayla made it through the weeks following Ardru's death in a blur. She knew what she was doing, but nothing held any meaning for her. There had been no signs of orcs since she had returned to Gorvuud. The reason was not clear, but Amayla figured that it had something to do with killing Azog and Bolg and all those orcs at Erebor. She was grateful for the respite, but didn't expect it to last come the spring. The winter was not overly harsh, but there were many periods of loneliness and sadness during the long, dark nights.

.

.

IN EREBOR

.

Grundbar came rushing down to the mines, startling Thorin as he, Balin, Fili and Ori were watching Bifur, and Bofur show the visiting Lord Dain what had been accomplished to date.

"Your Majesty," Grundbar cried out between breaths, "Princess Dis and others just arrived!"

"What? Dis?!"

"Amad?!"

Grunbar was trying to catch his breath, having run the whole way, "Aye, it is the Princess herself demanding that you come right away."

Without a word, they all turned and started heading back in a hurry.

"Who is with her?" Balin asked.

"Four dams, several dwarflings, and some guards."

"Four other dams?" Thorin questioned.

"Aye, sir."

"Must be Alva and Ilna, Gloin and Bomber's wives. I don't know who the others would be," Balin commented.

As the they reached the entrance to the mines, Thorin started handing out orders, "Grunbar, go get Gloin and OIn. Bofur & Bifur, go find Bomber. Fili go get your brother, I believe he's sparring with Dwalin. Ori, let your brothers know. Everybody move!"

Thorin's group arrived in the great hall first. The second he saw his sister, he froze for a moment, before running to her and wrapping her in a giant hug, tears flowing down their faces.

"Where are my sons?" Dis asked, as Thorin pressed his forehead against hers.

"On their way. They are well, I promise."

"I know."

Thorin looked at her, confused, but before he could ask anything, Gloin came running in calling for his wife and son. OIn followed shortly.

"Cousin!" Dain bellowed, grabbing Dis and twirling her off her feet.

He put her down when they heard feet pounding into the room with two voices shouting together, "AMAD!"

Fili and Kili embraced their mother as she alternated between kissing them, hugging them, and stroking their faces.

Bomber finally came in, trailed by his brothers, tears falling before he even caught sight of his wife.

Soon everyone in the company arrived, with hugs going all around.

.

When the greetings and the tears finally slowed, Dis made the introductions of everyone who had accompanied them, ending with Galen. When he bowed and introduced himself as a captain of Gorvuud, the Company stopped smiling and shot glances between each other.

Thorin started to speak, "Captain Galen, there is something I must tell you . . . "

But Dis interrupted him, "Brother, stop. Galen has something to say first. It is good that Dain is here for this. Go ahead Galen, it is better to do this right away."

Galen nodded curtly to Dis before standing at attention before his king. "Thorin, King of Erebor, I stand for Ardru, General to Thror. He seeks a trial of retribution against you and all memebers of the company that reclaimed Erebor, on behalf of his heir, Amayla, Captain of Gorvuud, Slayer of Azog."

There were gasps from everyone other than Galen, Dis, and Sarna.

Dis spoke up, "We should proceed immediately to get this out of the way. Dain, if you would preside."

Dain ordered everyone in the company to stand before him, but before he could formally start, Thorin objected. "Just wait a minute! How did Ardru know about Amayla? We only sent the couriers a month ago. And for that matter, how are you all here this early? And how did you know that Fili and Kili were well?"

"From Amayla of course," Dis answered simply.

"Amayla? That's impossible!" Thorin shouted.

Dis looked completely bewildered as everyone in the company froze. She looked at Dain who merely shrugged. Balin put his hand on Thorins shoulder and spoke softly, "Tell them."

Thorin finally choked out, "Because Amayla fell in the battle. She died."

"No she didn't!" Dis quickly admonished him. "She was alive and well in Gorvuud when we left. She helped us with directions and made certain that the elves assisted us on our trip here."

All the company spoke at the same time, hugging, laughing and crying once again, "Amayla's alive!" "Really?" "The lass is alive!" Dwalin, however, approached Dis, grabbing her by the arms and looking her straight in the eyes, "She's alive? You swear to Mahal that Amayla is alive?"

"Of course she is. Why do you all think she's dead?" Dis questioned. Dwalin stepped back, both hands rubbing his face, until he hit a pillar. Sliding down to the floor, he held his head in his hands and wept.

Balin answered Dis, "She fell off Ravenhill, battling with Bolg."

"After saving me," Kili stated softly.

"And me," Fili added.

"And me," Thorin joined in.

"She never mentioned that," Dis said, reaching for her boys to hug them again.

"Typical Amayla," Sarna stated. "She would keep that to herself."

Dain stepped up asking, "So do we still need this trial?"

Galen answered, "There is still the matter of her banishment."

Thorin answered quickly, "It is rescinded of course. Ori, take care of whatever paperwork is called for."

"But why didn't any of you go to her, after she fell," Sarna asked.

"We looked everywhere! We never found her," Kili insisted. "I still don't understand. Where was she?"

"She was in Mirkwood, in Thranduil's Halls," Dis answered.

"Mirkwood?!" Thorin roared. "That dam tree-shagger! Why didn't he let us know?"

"According to Amayla and Thranduil, he did. You told him to send her home," Dis replied.

"I did no such thing! He lies! Typical elf!"

"I would not be so sure brother. His anger at you for banishing her seemed sincere to me. Amayla spoke most highly of him and he treated us very kindly," Dis responded.

"You would believe Thranduil over me?" Thorin looked aghast. "He NEVER told me Amayla was alive. I NEVER would have ignored that."

"He said that he sent you a letter and when you didn't reply, he sent Lord Arodir to you and you told him to have Thranduil send her home."

"Never! Arodir NEVER discussed Amayla with me," Thorin insisted.

Balin gently reminded Thorin of Arodir's visit, "Remember, when we finally cleared the mine entrance and he insisted on talking to you . . ."

"Aye, I remember that visit, but he never mentioned Amayla. . . at least not that I remember. Just something about a soldier and sending him home. . . . MAHAL! . . . I thought he was talking about one of Dain's soldiers . . . I don't think he told me it was Amayla . . . He must not have . . . but I'm not sure. I only remember being so tired and I just wanted him to leave. OH MAHAL! What did I do?"

Dis stepped in front of her brother and gently stroked Thorin's face gently, "Peace Thorin. What's done is done. It was probably just a misunderstanding. I don't belive you sent her back on purpose. Amayla was going back to see her father no matter what. There is no real harm done."

As she turned, she missed the look of regret that Thorin sent to Dwalin.

Dain tried again. "Getting back to the matter of retribution, cousin, I believe that General Ardru deserves a response."

Thorin replied stoically, "He does, and so does Amayla." Facing Galen, Thorin assumed his most kingly stance, stating loudly, "I, Thorin, King of Erebor, accept full responsibility for the dishonor shown to Amayla heir to Ardru, Captain of Gorvuud and offer my beard as compensation." He then bowed to Galen.

Dain then spoke up, "Captain Galen, as representative of General Ardur, do you accept King Thorin's beard as full payment of retribution or do you require it of all members of the Company, as is your right?"

No sounds were heard as all in the room looked to Galen to make his decision. After an agonizing minute, Galen stated solemnly, "The king's beard will be payment enough."

Dwalin stood up and approached Thorin, "I'll leave now and take it to her, let her know, make it right."

Surprised, Dis objected, "Dwalin, you can't leave now. It is nearly Durin's Day. You'd never make it over the mountains!"

"Dis is right. I'm sorry, my friend." Thorin added gently. "Go at the first sign of spring. Bring her back."

.

.

 *********** NOTES **********

.

Sorry for delays in updating, life has gotten in the way. I really miss the peace and quiet in my house during the school year. Sigh. Hope that no one is too upset about Ardru's death. It was sad, but was obviously coming. Its just good that Amayla was there for it. It took me awhile to add the scene in Erebor. I had planned on just giving hints about what happened but bent to pressure. I ended up being happy with it. So now that everyone in Erebor knows she's alive and the banishment is rescinded, it should all be smooth sailing from here out, don'tcha think?


	30. Chapter 30 - Reunited

Spring came and Amayla was pleased that only one family planned on leaving for Erebor. Things in Gorvuud returned to normal and Galen's replacement was fully competent, but Amayla was having a hard time filling the emptiness she felt at the loss of her father and best friends. The only thing that truly caught her interest was that Haimla, her favorite bear, had not been spotted yet. She was old, but Amayla couldn't imagine losing another anchor in her life.

When it was her turn to lead the outer patrols, she made it the top priority to look for Haimla. The patrol spent the first few days making their routine outer perimeter check and, finding nothing, proceeded to Haimla's usual territory. They camped in the area that Amayla had last seen Haimla, the last day she was in Gorvuud before leaving to catch up with the Thorin's company. They spent one day simply waiting with no signs of any bears. Impatient, Amayla decided to break one of Gorvuud's most basic rules, she was going to feed a bear. The idea of leaving out a leaving out a fresh kill to attract a bear went against everthing she had been taught growing up and everything she had drilled into the dwarves under her command, but she simply had to know. The next day, they moved the ponies and Mist away and tracked and killed a deer. Leaving it cut open near a blind, the patrol group retreated to the trees and waited.

By dusk, the first bears approached, a mother and cub. Amayla's heart sunk when she realized it wasn't Haimla. Fairly certain of the answer, Amayla felt even worse when the other dwarves confirmed that the bear wasn't one of Haimla's daughters either. Haimla might have tolerated an offspring in her territory, but not this usurper. After watching the newcomer feast on the carcass for awhile, the dwarves heard another bear coming through the woods. This time it was a male bear and Amayla immediately recognized him as Grumpy. Not wanting a confrontation, the female hurried her cub away while Grumpy sat and ate at his leisure. How many times had Amayla seen Haimla drive off the crabby male? She would never have given up so easily. That's when Amayla knew that Haimla was gone too. She slid down to sit on the floor of the blind, holding her head in her hands, letting her tears flow. Many of the other dwarves did the same. Haimla had long been considered the matriarch of Gorvuud, so no dwarf was ashamed to mourn her.

.

The next day was a very quiet ride home. For Amayla, each step by Mist seemed to drive her spirit lower and lower. _What am I supposed to do now? Everybody is gone: Ardru, Galen, Sarna, the twins, Dwalin, the Company, even Bilbo to some extent, and now Haimla. Everything has changed. What is there to look forward to? Gorvuud's days are numbered. Sure, nobody is likely to leave this summer, but next spring, or the year after that? It won't be more than a few years, and then what? Do I go to Erebor? Can I go to Erebor? Move to the Shire? Stay with Bilbo? Go to Rivendell or Mirkwood? They both offered. I don't really belong anywhere. . . ._

.

When they entered the garrison, Amayla could immediately tell that something was off. Normally, dwarves would be all about, sparring, sharpening their weapons, tending to ponies, or simply sitting about smoking pipes on such a beautiful day, but nobody was around. The dwarves all exchanged looks and glanced around, but nothing bad seemed to be happening. Finally, the stable dwarf came running out of the dining hall to take Mist. "Where is everybody?" Amayla asked him.

Barely able to contain his excitement, the lad burst out, "There's a general from Erebor here! He arrived yesterday. He's telling us all sorts of stories about fighting orcs. He's been waiting for you Captain. Says he's your friend."

Amayla froze. "A general?" she asked confused. "What is his name?"

The lad stopped to think, "I don't remember, but he's bald. I've never seen a bald dwarf before."

Amayla swore softly as she shook her head. _Dammit! Why is he here?! Why would it have to be him?_ She walked over to the water pump next to the water trough and filled her hands with water before splashing her face and rubbing it. _I don't want to deal with this. I just don't have the energy for it._ She stood with her head in her hands just staring at the ground for several minutes.

The rest of her patrol emerged from the stable and were alarmed at their captain's state. Farrak finally approached her, "Are you alright Captain?"

She smiled wanly at the soldier, murmuring softly, "I'm fine Farrak. Thank you."

Amayla slowly began walking to the dining hall. She heard his familiar voice as she got closer and finally could see him through a window. She stopped and listened for a few moments finding it too difficult to move her feet. He looked so good, hadn't appeared to change at all. That only made her feel worse. _Mahal please give me the strength to get through this!_ After a few more deep breathes, she went in, with the rest of the patrol following.

Dwalin stopped talking the second he saw her and quickly Terssu called the assembly to attention.

Amayla bowed politely stating simply, "Welcome to Gorvuud, General. I am sorry to have kept you waiting. I trust that you have been well treated?"

He returned the bow, never taking his eyes off her. _She really is alive! Mahal, she is even more beautiful than I remember. What did she say? What am I supposed to say?_ He finally choked out, "Amayla, it is good to see you." _Why are there so many dwarves here? I just want to talk to her alone!_ "May we speak in private?"

"In a moment, General. I need to do the turn-over." She turned to all the dwarves standing at attention. "I have an announcement to make. After a thorough search by the Red Patrol and the lack of sightings by all patrols this spring, I have come to the sad conclusion that Haimla has returned to the forest. I would guess that she never emerged from hibernation. There is a new sow with a single cub in her territory as well as Grumpy. I want all patrol to keep careful notes of what bears are in which territories as there is bound to be shifting and disputes without Hailma keeping everyone in line. I also want to keep a closer eye on the northern fields as this new sow may need to learn some lessons regarding our borders. Also, with Grumpy about, everyone needs to be especially alert as we all know how unpredictable he can be. That is all. Blue Patrol, you need to saddle up. Terssu and Dhurmug, with me please."

The three captains walked into Amayla's office, where Amayla pulled out a map and layed in out on her desk. "Terssu, I want you to go further east on your patrol. I have seen no signs of any orcs in our normal patrol area. I want to take advantage of this time and see if there is any activity in areas that would be their likely route into our range. Do your best not to engage. This is a scouting activity only. Dhurmug, keep particular watch on the northern fields. Understood?" The two captains acknowledged their assignments and departed.

.

Before the door could shut, Dwalin walked in. "Can I come in now Amayla?" He wanted to hold her, wrap his arms around her, and never let go, but she just pointed to the chairs across from her desk. "Please have a seat." Noticing a large sack he was carrying, she asked what it was.

"Letters, and this," he said softly. Amayla gasped as he lifted up Ardru's sword, laying it on her desk. "We found it next to Bolg's body."

Amayla picked up the sword reverently. "Ardru really wanted to hold this one more time," she murmured. Not Looking at Dwalin, she whispered "Thank you."

Before he could say anything else, she started by asking about Dis, Galen, Sarna, and the twins.

"They arrived safely, surprised us all. But before we could celebrate, your friend Galen asked for a trial of retribution."

"Retribution?" Amayla asked, totally caught off guard.

"Aye, on behalf of Ardru. Dain happened to be there; so , since every member of the company stood accused, he presided. That's when Dis told us you were alive. Amayla, you must believe me, we didn't know! Why didn't you come back?"

"Why didn't I go back? To Erebor?" Amayla's eyes narrowed angrily at the big dwarf. "Maybe because I was banished and didn't want my head on a pike!" she lashed out.

"Thorin was sick when he said that. He never would have hurt you. You could have come back."

"And I was supposed to know that HOW?!" she yelled. Finally, something inside of her snapped, and all the anger she had been hold in, came roaring out, "I was listed on the injury reports sent to Oin. I sent letters, to ALL OF YOU! NOBODY responded. Thranduil sent a personal note to Thorin, and when that wasn't answered, he sent his top advisor! Thorin told him to SEND ME HOME! SO DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME THAT I SHOULD HAVE GONE BACK!"

Dwalin was struck by Amayla's level of anger, never before witnessing her full wrath. Not for the first time in life, he wished he had Balin's gift for words. "Amayla, we're sorry, all of us, Thorin especially. He rescinded the banishment and accepted all the guilt for how you were treated. He offers this." He pulled out a small leather bag and pushed it across the desk toward Amayla.

She looked at him suspiciously before opening the bag. "What is it?"

"Thorin's beard. Galen agreed that his beard would stand for all of us. Dis stood in your place and shaved it."

Amayla looked at Dwalin's beard before addressing the dwarrow, "Convenient for the rest of you," she sneered sarcastically.

Dwalin stood and drew a dagger from his belt, offering to Amayla, "You can take my beard right now if you desire it."

Amayla put her hand up to stop him, "I don't. And I don't desire this either." She threw the bag back at Dwalin. She continued, her voice like ice, "My father asked for retribution, not me. You can go give it to him. His TOMB is not far. I'll have someone show you the way."

"I heard about Ardru, Amayla. I am very sorry." He held out his hand to her. She just glared at it.

"I will be escorting the caravan back to Erebor. I – we were all hoping that you would join it," he said softly.

That only served to make Amayla more angry. She stood up, knocking her chair over, and glowered at Dwalin, "Do you REALLY think that I will just FORSAKE MY DUTY TO GORVUUD just so the members of the company will feel better about abandoning me? What would you have me tell everyone? That I'm going back to join the dwarves that couldn't be bothered to look for me? THIS IS MY HOME! THESE ARE MY DWARVES, MY FAMILY! MY RESPONSIBILITY! HOW DARE YOU EVEN SUGGEST THAT I LEAVE THEM! YOU'D NEVER FORSAKE YOUR DUTY, DON'T EXPECT ME TO EITHER!"

"I'm sorry Amayla. I didn't mean it that way. Its just that we all miss you." Dwalin was growing frustrated. This wasn't going at all as he imagined.

"And I missed all of you too, all those days in Mirkwood, when I was alone, trying to heal," she responded with venom in her voice.

It was like an arrow straight through his heart.

.

Outside her office, several dwarves of Amayla's patrol were eating and relaxing when they heard the chair fall and their captain's voice rise with more anger than they had ever heard before. After exchanging glances of concern, they all sprung up and stood outside the door, straining to hear what was going on. Finally, Farrak knocked.

"COME!" Amayla shouted harshly.

"Is everything alright, Captain?" Farrak stammered hesitantly.

"Everything is fine, Farrak. And since you are here, you can escort the general to Ardru's tomb. He wants to visit it before he leaves!" she ordered, glaring at Dwalin the whole time.

Dwalin opened his mouth to speak, but shut it instead and bowed his head in acceptance. He picked up Thorin's beard before turning and slowly walking out the door.

.

.

While they were gone, Amayla read Sarna's letter, the only one she was mentally prepared to read.

.

 _My Dearest Amayla,_

 _We arrived safe and sound in Erebor. The trip was hard but the lads were troopers. Thank Mahal that we did not run into any orcs or goblins. I hope to never mount a pony again, or at least for a very long time. Thank you for making us stop at Rivendell. It was breathtaking and we definitely needed the rest. Lord Elrond and all the elves there could not have been more kind, although I could have done with some meat. You didn't warn us about that. Tialla asked me to send you her greetings. She took excellent care of us while we were there. We did not get to meet Glorfindel but Lord Elrond's sons escorted us over the mountains to Mirkwood. They told us many stories about the tricks they pulled growing up as twins. Frankly, I'm terrified._

 _Meeting Thranduil was interesting. He also sends his greetings. Surprisingly, he and Princess Dis got along quite well._

 _By now I'm sure you know about the trial of retribution. I'm sorry you didn't tell me what really happened, but please know that you will be welcomed back to Erebor with open arms. Everyone misses you._

 _We've been in Erebor for a few months as I'm writing this. All the dwarves here have been very welcoming. As the only dams here, Princess Dis, Alva, Ilna and I have become friends and they have all been very helpful with the Gorlen and Maylen. They are both walking now and love it when Uncle Fili and Uncle Kili come to play. The princes insisted on being called Uncle. They said if it was good enough for you, it was good enough for them. Also, Bifur and Bofur have been spoiling them with toys. I'm not certain who has been enjoying the toys most; my lads, Fili and Kili, or Bifur and Bofur making them._

 _Galen is now a Captain of Erebor, so his life hasn't changed much. He and General Dwalin have had some intense sparring matches. Galen is enjoying having someone who appreciates axes as much as himself. Mother is thrilled to work with gold again. The mines are not fully producing yet, so she has been working on repairing items that were damaged by the dragon. She has given me a few pieces to work on in my spare time. Gold is much more enjoyable to work with than leather. Father is thrilled to be working in the forges on items other than plows. He has even worked side-by-side with King Thorin on items for Erebor. We are expecting dwarves from the Iron Hills to arrive this spring and Ered Luin to come this summer. It will be interesting to see how Erebor changes with the new arrivals._

 _Galen and I would love to for you to arrive tomorrow but we both realize that you will not leave Gorvuud while there are dwarves there for you to protect. When the time comes, please come here as soon as possible. The lads need their auntie._

 _We miss you and love you._

 _Sarna_

 _._

Amayla had to wipe the tears away when she finished the letter, but she felt some relief that at least Galen and Sarna understood her position. She picked up Ardru's sword and took some swipes with it. Each stroke made her feel a little better. It was as if Ardru was still with her in a small way.

Smiling, she walked back out to the dining room where the soldiers of her patrol were still assembled. They all looked up to with trepidation written all over their faces. "What?" she asked.

One dwarrow stood up to Amayla, "We are all concerned about your plans now that the General has spoken with you. Are you leaving for Erebor?"

Amayla put her hand to her heart, "I am touched that you are worried, but as I said before, as long as there are dwarves here, I will stay to protect them. I'm not going to Erebor until the last dwarf leaves Gorvuud."

The dwarves all cheered in appreciation, banging their fists on the tables. She didn't notice that Dwalin was in the doorway, hearing and seeing everything.

.

When Amayla walked out, she saw Dwalin standing next to his pony and went to say good-bye. "Will you be going through the Shire on your return to Erebor?" she asked softly.

Dwalin barely glanced at her. "Aye. Planning on stopping to see Bilbo. I have letters for him from everyone."

"Can I add one? And more for Erebor?"

"Of course, but I'm leaving now so I can get back to Ered Luin before dark. The caravan is not leaving for a few days or so. Just get them to me before then," he said sadly before mounting up.

"Dwalin!" she shouted, causing him to turn.

"Yes Amayla?" he asked fighting every urge to jump off and run to her.

"Mahal's blessings on your travels."

"May he watch over you too," he mumbled back.

Amayla returned to her office but stood at the window and watched Dwalin ride away. Her heart, which she had worked so hard to repair over the last several months, shattered into pieces once again.

.

.

 ***************** NOTES ******************

 **.**

Who is the stubborn dwarf now? Dwalin should have been a little more forceful and telling her his feelings, but Amayla hit him where it counts: Duty and Responsibility.

.

TOWG: Yeah, Thorin's beard was probably the least tragic to be lost, except maybe for Kili and his wasn't enough to even count!. Since I needed Dwalin to have his beard for this scene, nobody else had to give up theirs. And I couldn't have Fili lose the mustache beads. That would have been a complete tragedy!


	31. Chapter 31 - A Glorious End

Four years later, in the early winter.

"Bladurg, any signs of snow?" Amayla asked her father's old friend and she wrapped her coat tighter around her.

"No lassie. Afraid not. Cold enough, just no moisture in the air."

"I don't like it. Makes me worry."

Bladurg raised his eyebrows in question.

Amayla explained, "It's cold enough to keep the bears in their dens, but there's nothing on the ground to stop any orcs. We've been seeing signs that they are about but I don't have enough soldiers left to patrol as far out as I'd like. We could use a good blizzard to prevent any surprise attacks."

"Agreed lassie, but I don't see any signs that any is coming soon."

They stared out over the empty fields. "Has anyone else told you that they're going to leave with the spring caravan?" Amalya asked.

"No, but I know Tamblor was thinking about it. But with Moga pregnant again, I think he will wait."

"If Tamblor goes, his cousin Hanlor will go too, which means Terssu will go, and that will be the end," she sighed sadly.

"Then it's a good thing that Moga is pregnant!" Bladurg winked at Amayla.

"What will you do in Erebor, Bladurg?" Amayla asked.

"I don't know Amayla. Not sure if there's any need for farmers there. Hopefully, there will be some gardens tht need tending. Kinda funny that an old warrior like me took a shining to farming. Not very dwarven of me, I know."

"But what is very dwarven of you is not to have let your injuries be the end of you. Your stubborn dwarvish pride wasn't going to let that happen. And you are every bit as important to Gorvuud as Ardru ever was. There never would have been a garrison here if there weren't farmers to feed us! I think we all did pretty well."

"Aye lassie, I think we did too, and your father would be very proud of the way you've protected us since he went to wait. I don't think I'm the only one here with some stubborn dwarvish pride."

"Well, I'm ready for another year. Let's just hope that the weather and the orcs let us!"

.

.

Two weeks later, Amayla's fears came true. The sound of the horn blaring the call for aid reverberated through the settlement. Amayla's patrol immediately armed and mounted up. They didn't go far when they joined the battle. Orcs, mounted on wargs, were just a few short miles away from their outer walls. Never before had orcs penetrated that far into their territory. It was not an overly large group of orcs, but the number of dwarven soldiers had seriously declined over the last few years, making the battle difficult.

Amayla ordered that no orc escape, but despite their best efforts, a few managed to turn tail and ride away. Determined to not allow the escaping orcs report back to the main force, Amayla sent a troop of dwarved to pursue. The rest returned to Gorvuud. They left the orc bodies to rot, not risking a fire to identify their position.

Back at Gorvuud, Amayla called an emergency meeting of the entire population. She explained their dire situation, not holding anything back, "If even one orc gets through, Gorvuud is done. They will let the main force know exactly how to get here and there is little we can do to stop them. I want every household to prepare for an immediate evacuation. We will load the wagons with dwarflings and mothers, one chest of goods per family. The soldiers will prepare defenses, and the adults that will remain behind will load crops into the remaining wagons. We will need it when we get to Ered Luin. The first wagon will leave in one hour, or when our troops return, which ever comes first."

Amayla pulled Bladurg aside, "I want you to drive the wagon. I can give you one soldier, but that is all. When you get there, have them come to our aid. Hopefully, we can hold out long enough. I also have a special request of you."

Within the hour, the troops returned with the news that the orcs had gotten away. At the distance they were away, Amayla calculated an attack in 8-10 hours, hopefully enough time for reinforcements to arrive.

The families were stuffed into a wagon. It was tight, with some of the older dwarflings sitting on top of the chests, but they all made it. Before she boarded, Moga went to Amayla with a request, "Keep the soldier here. You need every hand. Give me a sword. I know how to use one and I will protect the young ones and my unborn with my life. We will make it to Ered Luin." One look at the dam's face, told Amayla everything she needed to know and she gave Moga the sword.

After the wagons left, Amayla immediately began issuing the orders. Groups of soldiers were sent out to lay out obstacles to slow down any orcs, soldiers inside the settlement digging berms, and groups of non-soldiers loading the stored crops onto wagons. The plan was to hang on long enough for troops from Ered Luin to come and support them.

After the hours passed and as much crops that could be fit on the available wagons had been loaded, the dwarves sat back and waited. Everyone had their orders and knew what was expected of them. The questions was who would arrive first, orcs or dwarven troops.

When they heard a wagon arriving from the south, hope sprang up until they realized that it was just one wagon with Bladurg and an older dwarfling sitting up front.

Amayla hustled over to help the old dwarf down from the wagon. "Why are you back? What's going on? Where are the troops?" she asked.

"They won't be coming," he answered somberly. "At least not in time."

"What?!" Terssu bellowed. "They will not answer our call for aid?"

"The piddly excuse for a commander says that his orders do not alow him to deploy his forces without the express command of his superior officer in the city," he growled.

"What?! What kind of dumb-ass order is that? And what kind of cowardly commander follows it?" Amalya lashed out in frustration.

"I think you're right when you said cowardly," Bladurg spat.

Amayla rubber her face while taking serveral deep breaths. Frustrated, she gritter her teeth while complaining, "I wanted to make a stand! We could have taken them with a little help! But now …!"

Terssu spoke up, "We can still make a stand! We won't give up our home that easily!"

"Easy there lad, "Bladurg warned the captain.

"I will NOT take it easy! We don't need those cowards from the city! We can take these orcs on our own!" he yelled.

Amayla put her hand on Terssu's arm to calm him. "Bladurg is right Terssu. As much as I hate to say it, we cannot protect Gorvuud any longer. Before this attack, I thought that we might have one more year before we would have to leave. This attack just makes it sooner. I will not risk the life of any dwarf to protect abandoned buildings."

At Terssu's look of dismay, Bladurg added in, "Amayla is right. Gorvuud is done. Buuuut that doesn't mean we need to leave anything of use for them!" He winked at both of them as he walked to the back of the wagon.

"Were you able to get it?" Amayla asked.

Bladurg nodded, lifting the top off one barrel. "Aye. Oil. And in these chests, all the ingredients for flash fires."

Amalya's grin split her face. "Bladurg, you are brilliant!"

"Thank you! One of the soldiers wasn't happy with not being sent to your aid and pulled me aside asking if he could aid us in any way. I asked for this and he provided it!"

"I don't understand," stated Terssu frowning.

"Laddie, when the orcs get here, there won't be anything here for them. We're going to burn everything down," the older dwarrow replied.

"Not quite!" Amayla said cryptically.

When the two dwarrows looked at her, she continued. "Oh, we will burn everything down, but NOT until the orcs arrive."

"Lassie, that's risky," Bladurg warned.

"Not if we do it right," she answered.

.

Amayla laid out the orders to the troops and everyone fulfilled their duties thoroughly and swiftly. Dwarves were either dousing the building with oil, spreading it out in trenches, or cutting trees and arranging stragically placed wood piles. When the warning horn announced the impending enemy arrival, all but a handful of dwarves left the settlement, taking everything of value that had been left behind.

Amayla, Terssu, and the few remaining dwarves watched in silence as the orcs began ransacking the settlement. When they were convinced that most of the orcs were inside, they started throwing the flash fire bombs causing explosions and lighting fires everywhere. They shot fire arrows into every building, many of which were occupied by looting orcs. Many wargs caught on fire causing them to run around and start more fires. While Amayla would have loved to stay and fire off all her arrows into the bedlam, she ordered troops back to the mountain and into the tunnel that led to the tombs. The orcs spotted them and began to purse. As they got close to Ardru's tomb, Amayla turned and threw the last flash fire blomb, setting off an explosion that caused a cave-in that sealed the tunnel. Safely on the other side of the cave in, the dwarves lit torches and continued on. Amayla paused briefly to touch her father's carved image and whipered her final good-bye. They followed the tunnel until it led to the southern exit outside of the garrison's border. There, several troops were waiting with ponies and Mist.

.

.

They rode silently and swiftly, catching up to the rest of the troops just before they entered the northern gates of Ered Luin. Amayla and Terssu immediately marched into the office of the commanding officer, pushing by the guards outside. The dwarf jumped to his feet backing away from the obviously irate dam. Amayla didn't slow or bother to listen to whatever he was blathering about, instead she simply grabbed him by his tunic and slammed her fist into his nose. Some of his gaurds moved to help him, but were halted by Terssu's sword.

"You cowardly piece of orc dung! How DARE you not answer the call for aid by a fellow dwarf?!" Amayla growled inches from his bleeding nose.

Cowering in fear, he fell back covering his face with his hands, "Please captain, I was only following orders. I need permission to deplay my troops!" he whined back.

"What kind of pitiful commander needs permission to answer a cry for aid?" Amayla raged, fist back at the ready.

"Please don't hit me again! Those are my direct orders from General Kovlar."

"General Kovlar? Since when is he a general?" she asked incredulously.

"When Ardru died, the councillors thought we needed a general to replace him. So they named Kovlar."

"Kovlar wasn't fit to be a soldier in Gorvuud and now he's a general? Mahal save us from idiots! Did you at least shelter my people? If not, I'll be back – for your beard!"

"Aye, I did! But there is not much extra room here. They will find more space in the city itself," he whimpered.

"Don't worry about providing aid for us. I wouldn't trust you to take care of a litter of kittens!" she spat, tossing him against the wall. "But I do wish you good luck in the future. With the fall of Gorvuud, you are now the norther most defense against orcs. You might want to consider asking permission to deploy some patrols," Amayla sneered at him, dripping sarcasm.

.

Amayla and Terssu easily found the population of Gorvuud gathered in the center of the barracks area. Although there were being fed, it did not appear to Amayla that any other comfort had been offered. Everyone gathered around her anxious to hear from their commander.

"I'm sure you all know by now that Gorvuud is lost. We can't go back. While we mourn our home, I do not believe that we would have been able to stay more than a year even without the orc attack. Gorvuud was a fine home and we must remember it in story and song, but it's time is over. Each one of you now had a decision to make and no one should feel pressured or shame in doing what is best for themselves or their family. As for me, I will go to Erebor at the first sign of spring. I welcome anyone to join, but know that we will travel by pony only, no wagons. We will travel through the mountains and Mirkwood. It will not be easy but we will rest with the elves of Rivendell along the way. I know that asking for respite from elves is inconceivable to many, and that is your right. But if you come with me, that is the path we will take, and I assure you that the elves will welcome us. I'm certain that there will be a caravan going the southern route to Erebor in the late spring. If you want to go by wagon, you should wait for that. And if you want to stay here in Ered Luin, that is, of course, your right. Mahal knows that they need well-trained warriors. But for now, we must travel to the city. I am told there should be plenty of space for us there. And since we do not come empty handed, I am sure we will be welcomed. I am tired, as are many, so rest now, and be ready to leave first thing in the morning."

It was only after using the communal washrooms that Amayla came to the realization that besides her weapons and her horse, she had no other possessions. In all the planning and preparations for the attach, she had not packed anything for herself, no clothes, no bedroll, nothing. What hurt the most was the letters she had lost, all the stories that she would reread in her few moments of solitutde. With months of free time facing her, their loss cut deeply.

After sleeping in the stable, Amayla ate and manged to find a dam who had tea to share with her. The dwarves of Gorvuud arranged themselves quickly and left for the short trip to the main city of Ered Luin. All morning and on the road, dwarves came up to her telling of their intention to make the trip to Erebor with her. Only two families with infants and young dwarflings told her that they would wait for the southern caravan. As far as she could tell, nearly every other dwarf was planning on going with her. She was most surprised when Tamblor said that they would go as well since Moga was pregnant. But Moga felt certain that the due date was far enough away that she would be safe to travel. She was concerned that the later caravan would be more risky. Amayla's mind already started spinning with the thought of all the logistics for the trip.

When they arrived at the gates of the city, they were welcomed warmly. Obviously alerted that they would be coming, a group of dams directed the families to empty houses. The soldiers were invited to an empty barracks after stabling their mounts.

.

Amayla and Terssu were asked to go to the council chambers as soon as possible. It was the same place and the same dwarves as when Amayila returned from Erebor four years earlier, with the glaring addition of Kovlar, son of Temlar, standing behind his father wearing the shiniest armor that Amayla had ever seen. It was in pristeen condition, without a single dent or scratch. Amayla had trouble keeping from laughing out loud when Terssu whispered that he looked like a toy that a dwarfling had just opened on Durin's day.

Temlar asked for a report and Amayla obliged, giving a brief but accurate description of the orc attack and how they had burned the garrison down rather than let it fall into orc hands.

"Was that really necessary?" the chief counselor asked. "I can't believe your father would have approved of you destroying the settlement he founded."

If Temlar was trying to intimidate the dam, it didn't work. "I had hoped that with the aid of the northern guard, that we could have defeated the orcs and stayed in Gorvuud. But when they did not answer our call for aid because they had to wait for permission to deploy, I knew that we were lost."

"So you burned the garrison and ran?" General Kovlar sneered.

"No we did not run, Kovlar," Amayly replied coolly, very clearly refusing to use his title. "We evacuated everyone, carrying as much crops and goods as possible. Again, had we received aid, we could have got even more out. A few of us remained in hiding until most of the orc troops were inside the garrison and then we lit it up. We killed a few with arrows but the fires took care of most of the enemy. We escaped through the mountain, blowing up the entrance behind us. We lost no lives and destroyed most of the enemy. I believe my father, Thror's General, would be most proud."

"You think he would be proud that you now leave the rest of Ered Luin open to orc attacks?" Kovlar scoffed.

Calmy, Amalya replied, "Gorvuud's days were numbered. Too many dwarves had left. We wouldn't have lasted more than a year as it was. As to orc attacks, I guess that is now your problem, General."

"Since I am well aware that you are not welcome to return to Erebor, and as your superior officer, I will assign you to the northern guard. Perhaps you can defend that without having to burn it down," Kovlar mocked.

"Listening to gossip is no way to lead soldiers, Kovlar. It is a lesson true leaders learn early on," Amayla shot back at the insufferable dwarrow.

"You deny that you are banished from Erebor?" he accused maliciously.

"Aye, that I do," Amayla replied icily. "Not only am I NOT banished, but I have had the King beg me to return. It's funny how saving his life and the lives of his nephews in battle gains his favor. But you wouldn't know about that having never actually been in a battle, would you? And just for the record, you are not now, nor ever will be, MY SUPERIOR OFFICER!"

"You may not be banned from Erebor, but you are now banned from Ered Luin! As general, I have that right! I will not have a COWARD who ran from orcs in my mountains!" he screamed, face bright red, spittle landing on the dwarves in front of him.

Terssu drew his sword and had it at the general's throat in a flash, "SHE IS NO COWARD!"

"Stand down, Terssu," Amayla ordered. "His order means nothing. I was not planning on spending the winter here anyway. Let's go. We have much to do."

The two soldiers left the room without bothering to bow.

When they were far enough away, Terssu turned to Amayla, "What do you mean, you're not staying? You said that you weren't leaving until the spring!"

"I'm not leaving for Erebor until the spring, but I will leave for the Shire tomorrow. There is much that needs to be readied for the trip and I can take care of some of it better outside of Ered Luin. You know that the prices of the goods we need will be ridiculously high here. But I can procure them over time at different locations, from hobbits or men. That way we can get a lot more for our money."

"And you can visit your hobbit friends," he smiled at her.

Amayla returned his smile, "Aye, I can visit my hobbit friends!"

After discussion with Bladurg and the other elders of Gorvuud, the plan was laid out. The earliest they could leave was thought to be three months. Terssu would travel to the Shire in six weeks with the final count of travelers and their needs. That would leave Amayla enough time to purchase the supplies.

Amayla had no money for supplies to get her to the Shire, but the dwarves all cobbled enough for their captain so that she was well outfitted when she left the next morning.

.

.

 ********** NOTES ***************

.

So we have a time jump. Over the next couple chapters, there's a lot of tying loose knots and setting things up for the future. There are reasons for everything. Please trust me.

.

Dojoson41: Even with just a mustache, Fili would look fine - no matter what! But I think he would have had to give up the mustache and the beard, if Galen had insisted. And there's no world where I want to image Fili without his mustache!


	32. Chapter 32 - Heading for Erebor

The weather on her trip held until the last day. Snow flakes started gently fallng as she approached the border of the Shire, but they, and the wind, quickly increased until she was in the middle of a full-blown blizzard. The going got very rough for Mist until Amayla finally got down and led her. Based on where she was, Amayla knew that there was no shelter until she hit Foldram's farm. What should have taken her no more than two hours was going on five. She couldn't see the farm but finally smelled a wood fire. Her spirit buoyed, Amayla picked up the pace until she literally bumped into a fence. After thanking Mahal, Amayla followed the fence until she came to the barn. She considered knocking at the house first, but decided to get Mist into shelter first.

The barn was dark but Amayla found and lit a lantern hanging by the door. She immediately saw Tigr happily standing in his stall and called out to her beloved pony. He responded by neighing and tossing his head until she went over to rub him hello. She was caked in snow, so the greeting was brief as she peeled off her out layers and set to work on stabling Mist. As she was rubbing down her mare, a gust of winde hit her as the door opened.

"WHO'S THERE!?" came a familiar voice.

Amayla walked around her horse to come into the light. There she saw Frodrik, iron shovel in his hand, raised as if it were a weapon. Chuckling to herself at the hobbit's attempt at fierceness, Amayla called out, "Frodrik! Its me, Amayla!"

"Amayla? What are you doing out here in this storm?" he exclaimed as he rushed forward to give the dam a hug.

Amayla returned the hug explaining, "I almost made it here before the store, but got caught up in it a few miles back. It was tough going. I'm sorry that I didn't come to the house first, but I really needed to get Mist out of the snow as quickly as possible."

"Of course, of course. It's wonderful to see you! Such a great surprise! Foldram will be overjoyed, as well as the rest of the family. Here, let me help you."

With Frodrik's help, Amayla got Mist settled and grabbed her packs before heading out into the storm again. Frodrik had shoveld a path between the house and the barn, but it was quickly being covered by the wind and more snow.

As they entered the cozy house, Frodrik shouted out to his family, "Look who I found in the barn!"

Amayla was literally tackled by the young hobbits as she bent down to embrace them all. Squeals and giggles filled the room as they all welcomed their favorite dwarf back.

The storm subsided that night, but had dumped enough snow to keep them all snowbound for several days. Amayla helped Frodrik and Foldram with clearing a new path to the barn and all the chores. The simple family and farm life was a most welcome respite for her.

The weather stayed cold but was clear and after a week Amayla said her good-byes to the Brandybucks to head to Bag End. The roads were snow covered, but passable. This time, Bilbo managed to stay conscience when he opened his front door to her. She stabled Mist with Hamfast Gamgee who was more than happy to care for the sweet mare.

.

.

Amayla's time with Bilbo was restful and relaxing. Frodrik had outdone himself making Bilbo's table and it was now his pride and joy. She finally had a chance to delve into Bilbo's library, gleefully reading much of what the hobbit had acquired. Since Bilbo had started working on a book about their quest, Amayla got a good laugh reading the chapter on when the dwarves first arrived at Bag End. She also helped him outline the chapter on the trolls.

She gave him the run-down on what happened in Gorvuud and the plan on returning to Erebor.

"What about Dwalin?" Bilbo finally asked.

"I really don't know," she sighed. "It'll be hard, but I'm hoping that I can do something, command a troop, run patrols, anything, that keeps me from seeing him on a daily basis. The would just be too hard."

"Well, maybe he's changed his mind. Maybe it was all just a big misunderstanding. You never really talked to him after the whole incident."

"No. There was no misunderstand. He made his feelings perfectly clear when he gave Bombur my gift. I've had plenty of time to get used to it. My duty is to the dwarves of Gorvuud."

"But once you get to Erebor, they will no longer be your responsibility. Then what?"

Amayla shrugged. "I'm hoping Mahal lets me know."

Bilbo, "Well I believe that Mahal will take care of you and you'll be very happy in Erebor."

Amayla simply shrugged.

.

.

Six weeks after leaving Ered Luin, Amayla and Bilbo made for the Hobbit city of Michel Delwing. The plan was to meet up with Terssu and finalize what supplies Amayla would need to procure. She was excited to experience the capital of the Shire, never having made it that far west before. Bilbo paid for rooms at a charming little inn in the center of the city. Amayla was somewhat embarrassed to let Bilbo pay for everything but was not in a position to do anything else. Amayla never had much money in her life, but Bilbo insisted saying that she had as much right to the gold from the troll hoard as he did. For that, and the fact that it didn't smell much anymore, Amayla was eternally grateful. However, her dwarvish pride insisted that she would repay him once Thorin finally got around to paying her the wages he promised on the quest.

The two explored the city, Bilbo very much enjoying showing Amayla all that hobbit culture had to offer. She took note of the shops that might have the goods she needed, pleased that since it was winter, there were not as many shoppers out and about and the merchants seemed willing to make deals.

Terssu and three other soldiers from Gorvuud arrived two days later and found them at the inn. After all the introduction were made, Terssu broke his news to Amayla. "I'm not going with you to Erebor."

Frowning, Amayla asked why.

The dwarf got a starry look on his face, cheeks flushed, and burst out, "I FOUND MY ONE!"

"What? When? How?" Amayla babbled.

"In the city. Her name is Deva and she was helping get all the families settled when we met. Her father is one of the counselors and a blacksmith by trade. She accepted my bead and we will be married in the spring."

"And she doesn't want to go to Erebor?"

"No. Her family is very settled in Ered Luin and she wants to stay. And I want to make her happy."

"Well, I'm shocked by this news, but very happy for you. Mahals blessings on you both. I'm sorry that I won't be there to dance the four swords dance at your wedding. I'm also sorry that you won't be going to Erebor. I will miss you." She moved to peress her forehad against his before continuing, "but maybe it is a good thing you're staying."

When Terssu looked askance at her statement, she clarified, "It's obvious that Ered Luin needs trained soldiers, now more than ever. I have been worried about the mountain's safety. But with you there, I can rest much easier. We'll have to get you in the right position though. Do you think that Deva would be willing to go to the northern post?"

"Probably. She has a brother stationed there. In fact, he was the one who helped Bladurg."

Amayla smiled at that. "That pleases me. It shows a strong family. I will write to Temlar. Despite his fool for a son, he seemed to have some sense. I will petition for him to name you commander there. And if he doesn't right away, I think I can get a certain king to order it!"

The dwarves then huddled around the table going over the supply list. There was a great deal on it, but Bilbo was quite confident that they would have no problem finding everything in the Shire. If not, certainly, in Bree. When they started to make some of the purchases, Terssu affirmed that the prices and the selection were much better than back at Ered Luin.

They purchased three ponies to help carry back their supplies. The rest Amayla would take care of buying, along with the rest of ponies. They would meet back on the outskirts of Michel Delwing in six weeks.

After the dwarves left, Amayla and Bilbo headed to Brandybuck farm rather than to back to Bag End. Bilbo had become quite fond of Foldram over the years and had been helping the young hobbit continue with his sword play.

While Bilbo was telling some of the story of Mirkwood to Foldram and the girls, Amayla had an inspiration. She was seated at their dining table admiring Frodrik's workmanship when she remembered her first meeting with Thranduil and breaking his table, a story that Bilbo did not know. _Thranduil would love something like this!_ She thought as she rubbed her hands across the intricate inlay. _Something with grapes . . ._

"Frodrik, are you working on any project right now?" she asked.

"Just finished up a new wardrobe for the girls, so nothing right now. What are you thinking?"

"How long would it take you to make a small side table, about yay-big?" she held out her hands about shoulder width apart. "Enough to hold a bottle of wine and a couple of glasses?"

"Depends on what you want on top."

"A grape vine with a hanging bunch of grapes. And it would only need to be the top, no legs."

Amayla watched the wheels turn in Frodrik's head. "As long as the weather stays the same, about four or five weeks."

"Perfect! Would you do it? I'll pay you! Well, Bilbo will pay you and I'll pay him back." She made an ashamed face at Bilbo.

"Of course, of course." He waved her off. "But how are you going to carry it? You aren't taking any wagons."

"This won't be any bigger than a sword. I can attach it to a pony or Mist. That's why I don't want any legs. King Thranduil should have some craftsmen that can finish it."

"This is for a king?" Frodrik gasped.

"Aye. I'm sure he'll love it."

.

.

The weeks flew by as the weather warmed. Amayla and Bilbo were kept busy buying all the supplies. They spent most of their time based out of Frodrik and Iris' farm where they could stage all the supplies and stable the ponies. Amayla had a most pleasant surprise buying ponies from a dealer in Bree. She spotted two chestnut mares, both with blond hair and tails. When she inquired about them, she was told that they were both five years old and were born from mares that he purchased from some elves several years ago. Although it could never be proven, Amayla knew Tigr's heirs when she saw them. Of course she bought them both and took them as a good sign for the trip.

In fact, everything about the trip was going well. She had all the necessary supplies stored and ponies waiting at Foldram's farm. Frodrik had finished the table for Thrandruil and it was perfect. With her skill with leather, Amayla managed to create straps that held the table securely onto Mist. Spring arrived early not only in the Shire but in Ered Luin allowing the dwarves of Gorvuud to get an early start. Amayla was gladdened when the spotted the lines of ponies and dwarven wagons heading down from the north on one of her patrols looking for them. Terssu and two of his best friends that also decided to remain at Ered Luin drove the wagons of goods and dwarves who had not yet met their ponies. The dwarves were anxious to start the trip so only one day was needed to get all the ponies packed for an early morning departure. The good-byes were hard on Amayla as before, this time but her heart was not as heavy this time and Bilbo promised to catch a caravan to Erebor very soon.

Their luck continued on the journey. They had plenty of travel food, dried meats and grains. And with the early spring, rabbits seemed to be everywhere, making it easy to catch fresh game along the way. Everyone's spirits seemed to match the weather. It did rain occasionally, but usually only in the morning and it always seemed fairly dry when they made camp for the night. Amayla trusted the soldiers that she had trained in Gorvuud implicitly. They all knew their roles and carried them out without issue. They met few travelers and encountered no signs of orcs, and the evenings were full of songs and stories. Amayla kept thanking Mahal for his blessings.

.

.

By the time they reached the outskirts of the Valley of Imladris, some of the dwarrows grumbled about seeking the shelter of elves. But once again, Amayla explained that they could not get through the mountain pass without the elves' help. And when Amayla pointed out the availability of real mattresses for sleeping, heated water for bathing, and laundry facilities, the dams in the group shut their husbands up, and clamored to go Rivendell.

As the approached Rivendell, they were met by a patrol of elves. Amayla did not recognize any of them, but used her limited Elvish language skills to formally introduce herself as Amayla, heir to Ardru, of the Gorvuud garrison of Erid Luin, friend to Lord Elrond of Imladris and King Thranduil of the Woodland Realm. Switching to the common tongue, she continued, "We are traveling to Erebor and seek the reknowned hospitality of Lord Elrond and the elves of Imladris to rest a few short days before continuing through the mountains. I personnaly seek the guidance of Lord Elrond while renewing the friendships that I have made during my previous visits."

The elves spoke quietly between themselves, somewhat taken aback by a dwarf on a horse, using an elvish saddle that had the markings of the Woodland Realm, who spoke Elvish, and talked about their lord as if an old friend. Large number of dwarves or not, they felt that generousity was the most prudent course. Two elves rode ahead, while the rest stayed back to guide the dwarves. When Amayla answered the elves' questions, explaining that it was Gildor who had taught her some Elvish and that her horse was a gift from King Thranduil himself, they knew that they had done right by letting the group enter Imladris. They were even more convinced when they saw Lord Elrond, Lindir, and Glorfindel among the elves waiting for their arrival.

Amayla nearly lept off Mist, throwing her reins at an approaching elf. She strode up to the elves, hand on her heart, as they came forward to greet her. Amayla formally asked Elrond for permission for her group to stay a few days, which he agreed to happily. When she asked for a guide through the mountain pass, Elrond smiled widely and stepped to the side asking if "she would do?"

Confused, Amayla looked around the two tall elves until she spotted a familiar red head. "Tauriel!" she squeeled running forward and embracing her friend. Still not the most comfortable with the practice of hugging, Tauriel laughed and patted Amayla on her back.

"I'm so happy to see you!" Amayla gushed. "But why are you here?"

"My king had some missives for Lord Elrond. I arrived only this morning. The mountain pass just opened. My group is the first through this spring. And why are you here?"

"I'm leading my dwarves to Erebor. Gorvuud is done, so we're going to the mountain."

"Well I know many dwarves who will be most pleased by that!"

Elrond and Glorfindel stepped up and the two turned to them. Elrond started, "Amayla, if you would lead your group to the stables, please. I'll have elves there to meet you and take them to some houses. We do not have empty rooms for all, but each will have a bed. Tialla probably has your room ready though. After you are settled, I would like to speak with you. At dinner perhaps. I am eager to hear your story and what has been happening in the North."

"With pleasure and thanks, Lord Elrond. And I assure you that these particular dwarves have been given direct orders as to their behavior. Rest assured that there are several dams among them who will making certain that they all mind their manners!" Amayla answered solemnly.

"For that, I am most grateful." Elrond returned with a small smirk.

"And may I have the honor of joining both of you lovelies at dinner?" Glorfindel asked bowing graciously, his glorious hair falling forward over his shoulders.

"Of course," Amayla smiled up, voice squeaking just a bit.

Tauriel, on the other hand, lost her ability to speak. She stared, wide-eyed, open-mouthed, until Amayla elbowed her in the hip. "Yes! Thank you M'Lord ….."

"Glorfindel," Amayla whispered, laughing.

"Ah yes, my Lord Glorfindel," Tauriel stammered out.

Elrond rolled his eyes as Glorindel turned around twirling his robe behind him.

Tauriel was still staring after the golden elf when Amayla tried to get her attention. "Tauriel, Tauriel! Helloooooo?"

The elf finally looked down on her smiling friend. "Are we really having dinner with Glorfindel? The balrog slayer?"

"Aye, we are! I take it you've never met him before."

Tauriel shook her head no. "Oh dear! What did I say to him? Did I make a fool out of myself? I couldn't even say his name!"

Amayla patted her friend on her back. "No worries. Believe me. I was far worse when I first met him. Couldn't even remember my own name. Someone had to give it to him for me. And then when he asked me to spar, I could only giggle."

"You sparred against him?"

"Aye. He beat me of course. But he was very gracious about it. Now come help us to the stables. I'll introduce you to everyone."

With all the dwarves dismounted and looking to her for guidance, Amayla passed on what Elrond had said. She then took the opportunity to introduce Tauriel to them. "She is an elf from Mirkwood and she is my DEAR friend. She is also a hero of the battle of five armies. She saved the life of Prince Kili and slew Bolg. I trust her completely."

The dwarves stared silently for a moment, before one of the dams spoke up, "If Captain Amayla says she's trustworthy, then that's good enough for me." And she grabbed her pony and headed off in the direction of the stables. All the other dwarves shrugged and followed after her.

After unpacking all their gear, a dozen elves appeared to take the dwarves to their lodgings. Amayla and Tauriel followed along carrying the dam's gear as well as the table For Thranduil. When all the dwarves were settled, the two headed off to Amayla's room where Tialla happily greeted the dwarf.

The elf had Amayla's elven clothes all laid out for her, including her favorite purple dress. Amayla thanked her and went to her pack, pulled out a small bundle, and handed it to Tialla. "It's just a small thing, but I wanted you to know that I was thinking of you and all the kindess you have shown me."

Tialla opened the package to find a beautifully crafted small wooden box with a top inlaid with different woods to create a simple, but pretty, geometric pattern.

"You made this for me Amayla?"

"Aye, but with a lot of help and supervision of a very talented hobbit."

"It is lovely, simply exquisite. I am honored to call you friend."

"As am I, Tialla. May I hug you please?" Amayla pleaded.

Tauriel burst out laughing at Tialla's expressions which was somewhere between fear and shock. "That's the thing about dwarves, Tialla," Tauriel stated, "They really like physical contact. It's not really that bad. You get used to it."

Amayla walked over and put her arms around Tialla's very stiff body. Behind her, Tauriel madly gestured to Tialla to pat Amayla on the back.

When they separated, Tialla looked awkwardly at her box, "Thank you again for this. I must be going. Oh, just leave your laundry as usual."

When the door shut behind her, the two females burst out laughing. "You would think I had asker her to murder someone for me," Amayla giggled. Taurial added, "Or worse, asked her to eat meat!" They fell down laughing.

"You were pretty startled when I first hugged you too!" Amayla reminded her friend, while wiping away her tears.

"Indeed I was, but I've been around more dwarves than Tialla. I had to get used to it."

"Oh really," Amayla sing-songed, "And did a certain dwarven prince help you get used to it?"

Tauriel immediately put her finger to her lips, shushing Amayla.

"Ok, ok. I'll be quiet," she whispered, "but you have to fill me in. What's happening between you and you-know-who? Good news, I hope!"

"Yes, in a way. And you were right about Princess Dis being the one to worry about. She was worse than the king."

"Which king? Thandruil or Thorin?"

"Both. I think they bonded over their fear of Dis. Kili wanted to give me a bead, but Dis forbade it. Thorin would only give his blessing if Dis gave hers. And Thrandruil would only give his, if Thorin did first."

"That doesn't sound good."

"It wasn't, but then Fili stepped in. I don't know what he said to her, but afterwards she agreed to a courtship – in ten years."

"Ten years!?"

"Yes. Kili and I cannot see each other for ten years, but after that, if we still want to court, Dis will not stand in our way."

"And you are okay with this?"

She shrugged. "We have to be. It's not easy, but a dear friend once reminded me that I'm not getting any older."

Amayla smiled at that memory, "When did all this happen?"

"Three years ago, after Dis returned to the mountain of course. Thranduil has sent me on several long trips to Lothlorien and Rohan, so I get to travel. It helps being away."

"You are happy then?"

"Aye, I'm happy. Anxious, but happy."

"And now you get to have dinner with Glorfindel! He's not going to sway your feelings for Kili is he?" she nudged the elf.

"No! Of course not! I am excited to speak with him, but my heart is completely spoken for. What about you? If I can fall for a dwarf, you could fall for an elf!"

"I supposed if I were to fall for an elf, he would be the one! But no, that's not going to happen." Amayla got whistful for a brief moment before continuing, "Well, I need to clean up before dinner. I'll meet you down there."

At dinner, the females were joined by Elrond, Glorfindel, and Gildor. Elrond was most interested to hear about Amayla's dealings with the orcs in the north. She explained that the first two years after she returned, there were no orc incursions at all, but that they had started back up the third year, and they had the full attack in the fourth year. "I think we killed most of the force, but cannot say for certain as we were forced to retreat. I do not like to speak ill of fellow dwarves, but if we had had assistance of competent leaders, we could have made certain that none escaped. The garrision would still have to have been abandoned, but it would have been a much more glorious end."

"Rest easy, Amayla. You did well for your people. Ardru would be proud." Elrond reassured her. "And I am interested that the orcs are showing up again in larger numbers. I am hearing similar stories from my sons. It seems that they have been regaining strength after their loss at Erebor. It is disturbing."

"Your sons are patrolling in the the north?"

"Aye, with the Dunedain. I am told that Legolas Greenleaf is with them." They all turned to Tauriel for confirmation.

"That is my understanding also. Although my Lord Thranduil does not speak of him."

After dinner, Amayla wanted to vist her dwarves, feeling slightly guilty for not joining them. She asked Glorfindel and Tauriel to join her, both readily agreeing. They found all the dwarves gathered around a large fire pit enjoying the warm evening. Some dwarves had pulled out instruments and were playing a lively tune. A few eyebrows were raised when Amayla appeared wearing her purple dress as most had never seen her in a dress before. Many of her troops nudged each other and exchanged smirks causing Amayla to finally lash out, "Enough! Yes, I am in a dress as I am a dam in case you didn't remember! But I am still your commander, so the next soldier I see smirking will be on latrine duty the rest of the trip!"

Her soldiers all shut their mouths and looked at the ground, although many still had small smiles on their faces. One of the older dams, Bana, took Amayla by the hand and led her over to the circle, "Never mind these clods Amayla, you look beautiful, even if it is an Elven dress. Come join us."

"Thank you. And my friends also?" Amayla gave her a look as if to say how important it was to welcome the elves also.

"Of course," the dam answered loudly, if not enthusiastically.

"Thank you, Mistress Dwarf. I have very much enjoyed dwarvish music in the past and I also know better than to ask Amayla to sing for us," Glorfindel winked at the dam.

That drew a knowing smile from the dam and a hurt "hey!" from Amayla.

The music continued throughout the evening with several elves bringing out some instruments and joining in. While not as raucous as when Bofur was leading the song selection, both dwarf and elf all enjoyed the tunes.

Before the evening was over, Amayla had spoken to almost all of the dwarves personally and all seemed content with staying with the elves. The families enjoyed the chance to rest, clean themselves and their clothes. The soldiers were happy to not have to patrol for a few days, but Amayla insisted that this was also a time for all of them to get in sparring and archery practice. At the mention of sparring, Glorfindel could not hold back, "If I am remembering correctly Amayla, when we last faced each other, you claimed that you were tired from sparring with others before me. Perhaps you would do me the honor of sparring with me first thing in the morning when you are well rested?"

Before she had the chance to reply to the grinning elf, her dwarrows were behind her cheering her on. Tauriel, no giving her any pity, chimed in encouraging Amayla to accept the challenge. Knowing she had no choice but to accept, Amayla faced the tall blond, "Of course I would be honored Glorfindel, but Tauriel must also participate as she confided in me that it is her dream to spar against you." Tauriel's head snapped around to face her friend, eyes wide with anger, but Amayla placed a hand on her arm, "Now Tauriel," Amayla began overly sweetly, "no need to be shy. I'm sure that Lord Glorfindel will be happy to accommodate us both."

"I would indeed, Captain Tauriel," Glorfindel assured them.

When the tall blond took his leave, Tauriel sat down hard and moaned, "How could you say that to him? I'll be humiliated!"

"Maybe, maybe not," Amayla winked at her friend.

"What? What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking that he didn't notice that I asked him to face us both!"

"So? Do you think that one us will tire him out enough that the second can take him?"

"No Tauriel, I think that the BOTH OF US may be able to take him, together!"

"But . . ."

"What did I say to him? I agreed to spar as long as you could participate, and that I was certain that he could accommodate us both, to which he agreed. Just because you, and I'm guessing he, assumed that I meant that he would spar with you AFTER me, doesn't really matter. We will hold him to his word!"

Tauriel's frown turned into a huge grin, "Amayla that's brilliant!" After pausing a moment, she continued, "But do you think we can win?"

"Well . . . .," Amayla hemmed, "with two of us, we stand a chance."

.

 ************** NOTES **********************

 **.**

TOWG: Good question, and one that does get fully addressed eventually. Short answer is: No, neither one of them has figured it out yet. I was worried that Bilbo might have told Dwalin on his way back to Erebor, but Bilbo didn't want to give up Amayla's secret and wants the two of them to do it themselves.


	33. Chapter 33 - Moving forward

After a good night's sleep on the most comfortable bed Amayla had ever known in her life, she was ready to face Glorfindel in the sparring rings once again, at least this time she had some hope of of success. From what she could tell, all of her soldiers were there, along with what she assumed was half the population of Rivendell. She and Tauriel stretched and warmed up a bit before Glorfindel arrived with Lord Elrond at his side. Even in just simple leathers, the elf was striking. He was fair and smiling, relaxed and yet one easily sensed that he could strike out at a moment's notice.

"Amayla, are you going to be first this morning?" he asked.

Amaylal put on her best fake surprised face, "Whatever do you mean, Lord Glorfindel? You agreed to face Tauriel and me both!"

Glorfindel frowned as Tauriel came and stood next to the dam, "And we are both ready, M'Lord."

"Both of you? I didn't agree to that!"

"Oh but you did, M'lord," Amayla smiled innocently up at the golden elf. "I agreed to spar if Tauriel could also, and you agreed to accommodate us BOTH!"

"But . . I just assumed that Captain Tauriel would go after you."

"And that should teach you never to assume, M'lord!"

Lord Elrond laughed out loud, and patted Glorfindel on the back, "I believe the ladies are correct Glorfindel, or do you decline?"

Glorfindel frowned at both females before sighing and breaking into a dazzling smile, "Of course I do not decline. In fact, I believe that this will be fun!"

Amayla and Tauriel turned their backs to the elf, "That was a little ominous don't you think Amayla?"

"Aye, but we can take him! - I hope. At least I'm not giggling this time."

They discussed their strategy while Glorfindel warmed up a bit and then the match began.

Amayla didn't remember Glorfindel being as fast as he was against the two of them. Both females were immediately put on the defensive but seemed to be holding their own. They tried their best to outflank him, but he was always spinning and leaping out of their way. Amayla was appreciative of the shouts of encouragement from her people, but too often she could hear the gasps of astonishment as Glorfindel made move after move to avoid or attack the two females. This time, though, Amayla was more rested and was more willing to go on the offensive against the great elf.

"Very good Amayla," Glorfindel taunted after one such attempt, "at least this time you are willing to attack me."

"Just don't complain when your hair ends up wrapped around my sword, elf!"

They had been sparring for what seemed to be for hours, when Amayla noticed a small opening in Glofindel's back when both she and Tauriel attacked up high. Thinking this was her best chance to get a touch on the elf, Amayla repeated the attack. Unfortunately, Tauriel had noticed the same opening, so when the opportunity presented itself again, both females jumped at the chance, attacking in the same place at the same time. Glorfindel, having left the opening up on purpose, leapt back resulting in Amayla and Tauriel slamming into each other and falling to the ground. Before either could resume their stances, Glorfindel calmly tapped each of them on their head with the flat of his sword, smiling as he said, "One for you, and one for you!"

The elves watching all cheered while all the dwarves let out large groans of disappointment. Amayla and Tauriel looked at each other and then collapsed to the ground. Lord Elrond came into the ring and offered his hand to Amayla while Glorfindel offered his to Tauriel. "Well done ladies!" Elrond praised, "that was a most entertaining match!" When Amayla only shook her head in despair, he patted her on the back. "Now don't be ashamed. You should be very proud, for unless I am mistaken, I believe that I saw drops of perspiration on Glorfindel's forehead. You had him sweating, and I do not recall the last time I saw that!"

Glorfindel immediately wiped his hand across his brow and looked down at his fingers in surprise and shock.

Tauriel turned to Amayla, "That seems like a small victory to me!"

"I'm counting it as one!" Amayla replied laughing.

.

Amayla brushed herself off and then ordered her soldiers to start sparring themselves. She and Tauriel walked among them watching. At times, Amayla would step in to offer some instruction. It was when she got to Farrak that Amayla asked Tauriel for advice.

"He is a very good soldier, would make an excellent officer, but I just can't promote him," Amayla sighed sadly.

"Why not?" questioned Tauriel. "He seems like a strong warrior and if you like him, why not promote him?"

"Watch this," Amayla answered. She entered the sparring ring and took over for the dwarrow facing Farrak. Within a matter of a few minutes, she had struck Farrak on his left side several times. Farrak, frustrated, slammed his sword into the ground as Amayla went over to talk to Amayla.

"I see your problem Amayla. Do you think he would be willing to work with me?" Tauriel asked.

"If you are willing, I will make certain he will be also. Do you think you can help him?"

"I've seen something like this before. I have a few ideas."

"Thank you Tauriel. Come on, I'll introduce you."

Farrak was hesitant at first, and Amayla left it up to him, "You can continue to get beaten by all, or you can get help from Tauriel, who has been a captain in the Woodland Realm for . . . ," Amayla looked to Tauriel.

"600 hundred years."

"600 hundred years. Your choice," Amayla finished firmly.

Farrak agreed to to Tauriel's help.

.

.

Amayla spent the rest of the day watching over her soldiers' sparring and later archery practice. She also sent some of the them to the fletcher to make certain their arrow supply was full. The dwarves were going to spend one more full day in Rivendell and all were looking forward to actually resting for a day.

In the late afternoon, an elf approached Amayla at the archery range.

"Mistress Amayla? Do you remember me?"

Amayla turned to face the elf that she did not recognize. Frowning, she replied no.

The elf pointed to his nose. Amayla looked closer, seeing that his nose didn't look perfectly straight. In fact, it looked like had been broken at one time.

"Ohhh, I do now. You were one of the elves that went with me to find my pony and then shot the bear."

"Aye, that was me. When I heard that you were here, I wanted to be sure and apologize to you."

"I broke your nose and you want to apologize to me?"

"Yes, would you talk with me?"

Amayla nodded her consent and the elf led her a little ways away to a bench overlooking a waterfall.

"Pethondir," the elf bowed formally, hand on his chest.

"Amayla, at your service," the dam returned, hand on her heart.

"Since you were here last, Lord Elrond tasked me with learning more about bears. I have spent the last several years watching them, learning about them, and trying to protect them. They really are magnificent creatures. I understand now why you reacted the way you did. I deserved it. I apologize for killing the bear." With that, he bowed and placed his hand on his heart.

"I am so pleased to hear your words Pethondir. Apology accepted."

"We will be going out on bear patrol tomorrow. It is our first of the spring. I would be honored if you would accompany us."

"I would love to, but I will be leaving the day after tomorrow."

"We can make it a single day patrol and get you back. I would love to get your opinions on what we are doing. You have been doing this much longer that I."

"Then it would be my pleasure Pethondir. I will meet you in the stables at first light."

"Thank you, Mistress Amayla."

.

.

Early the next morning, Amayla was dressed in her freshly cleaned clothes, thanks to Tialla, and off to meet up with Pethondir. They rode out with four other elves to the same woods that Amayla had visited when searching for Tigr. Pethondir led them to a clearing that he said often held bears and Amayla pointed out a stand of trees that would be good for observation. The branches started too high for Amayla to reach, but she had no problem allowing the elves to lift her up. Within an hour, a sow and two cubs ambled into view. They watched her overturn a few logs, obviously searching for grubs and then start digging up at the base of a tree.

"Do you know what she's doing?" Pethondir asked very, very softly.

"She's digging up a squirrel hoard. Its probably full of pine nuts." The elves nodded in understanding.

After the bears left, they all climbed down, with Amayla dropping to the ground on her own. The elves rode around the forest, showing Amayla where they usually saw bears and where they've had problem encounters with bears. At noon, they headed back.

They stabled their horses and proceeded to the library. There Amayla requested a map and some paper. She gave the elves hints for identifying individual bears and then showed them how to create maps marking where each had been sighted, helping to determine the ranges of each. Then, with the help of the librarian, they searched through several bontany books to determine the elven name of plants that Amayla knew were successful in discouraging bears.

At the end of the day, Pethondir thanked Amayla profusely for sharing her knowledge with them.

"It has been my pleasure. I am thrilled to know that you are being such excellent stewards of the forest," she stated honestly.

"I hope you return and can spend more time with us. We have all learned more from you in half a day than in all the years we have been doing this. Again, you have our thanks and may the Valar watch over you on your journey."

Amayla bowed and pressed her hand to her heart.

.

.

She returned to her room for a good soak in her favorite tub before joining Lord Elrond and the others for dinner. Amayla was laughing with Glorfindel and Tauriel when the entrées arrived. Her mind elsewhere when the servants lifted the lids, Amayla's face fell when she saw the fish. Lord Elrond picked up on it immediately, raising his eyebrows. Knowing she had been caught, Amayla admitted the obvious. "Lord Elrond, I appreciate your hospitality more than I can say. You are most kind. I have been more than satisfied with all the food you have provided, but I must admit something to you, I simply do not like fish. I realize that you provided it specially for us dwarves, but as far as I am concerned, I'll stick with the sides. Sorry."

Before Elrond could respond, Glorfindel spoke up, "Good! More for me!" And he helped himself to a very large serving.

Elrond frowned at the golden elf before turning to Amayla, "As long as you are satisfied Amayla, I am pleased. As to the fish, it does not seem that it will be wasted."

After dinner, Amayla checked in with her dwarves and all were prepared for an early departure. As she wandered through Rivendell, taking in the sights, she spotted Tauriel in front of the infamous water fountain.

"Thinking about him?" she asked as she snuck up on the red head.

"Amayla! You startled me!"

"Sorry! But I didn't think it was possible for a dwarf to startle an elf. I guess that answers my question."

"Aye, I'm thinking about him. Seven more years."

"Do you want me to say anything to him?"

"Yes, but no. Is that cheating? I don't want to do anything to ruin our chances."

"How about I just tell him that you're counting the days."

"Yes. That is fine. Tell him that. That couldn't be seen as cheating."

"Of course not. And I am counting the days also. I am very much looking forward to your wedding! I can only imagine what an extravagance it will be."

"So it would be under the mountain?"

"Of course, after all, you'd be marrying a prince of Erebor. I would expect it to be the biggest thing since Smaug. Although I don't really know what kind of weddings they've had in the last few years."

"Well I believe they've had at least one."

"Really?"

"Yes, Kili told me that one of the members of the company was going back to Ered Luin to bring back his one and that he expected it to be a big celebration."

Intrigued, Amayla asked who, never suspecting the name she was about to hear.

"The bald one."

"Dwalin?" she whispered as all the air was sucked out of her body.

"Yes, that's right. Dwalin. You seem surprised."

It was all Amayla could do to breathe. She turned her back to Tauriel, ostensibly looking at the fountain, "Yes, I'm surprised. I didn't realize he had a dam waiting for him in Ered Luin."

"Then I take it you do not know her."

"No. I didn't know any dams outside of Gorvuud."

"Well I can't say that the wedding happened. Kili and I didn't get to talk too much before we had to face Dis, but Kili seemed pretty excited about it."

"I'm sure it was lovely." After pausing a moment, Amayla continued, "I think I'll find my way back to my room and get a good night's sleep. See you in the morning Tauriel."

After parting, Amayla found a spot right next to a waterfall where she felt that the noise of the water would cover her tears. She sunk to the ground and wrapped her arms around her knees and let the the tears flow unabated. Never ever had it entered her mind that Dwalin had already found his one. _Why didn't he say something about her? How could I have not known? I can't breathe. Mahal help me, I can't breathe!_

 _._

She sat that for a good part of an hour, sobbing, when she heard someone call her name.

"Amayla? Is that you? What is wrong?"

Amayla peered up to see Lord Elrond looking at her with concern. He held a hand out to her and helped her to a nearby bench.

"Tell me please, my dear. I could feel your pain across the valley."

"You can feel my pain?"

"I am a healer and am much intuned to pain in others. Usually I cannot tell as clearly with other races, but your pain is so strong, it could not be missed."

"I'm sorry to have bothered you m'Lord," she replied, wiping her eyes.

"Amayla, please talk to me. I would help if I could."

"There's nothing you can do to help me. I am an idiot and the pain is of my own making."

"I doubt that. Your heart is broken?"

"Yes," she squeeked out, "how can you tell?"

"I am familiar with your pain. My wife . . ."

"Oh, that's right. Your wife is gone. I'm so sorry to have reminded you. I didn't mean to cause you any pain. You've been so kind."

"Do not worry. You didn't cause my pain. I remember her every day."

"How do you live with it? The pain, I mean."

"I remember the good memories. There is always some pain, but the good outweighs the bad."

"I don't have any memories, only dreams."

"I do not understand Amayla."

"I fell in love. He is my one. Of that I am sure. But he doesn't love me, and I just learned that he married another. And I don't know how to go on."

"I see and am very sorry. I wish there was something magical I could do to make your pain disappear, but there is not or I would have used it on myself. There is only time. But I also have the gift of foresight, and although your future is not perfectly clear to me, I do see you happy."

"I don't see how that is possible m'lord. Not that I doubt you, I just – just – just can't imagine it."

He put an arm around her shoulder. "You have a strong heart Amayla. It may feel broken now, but you are too good a being to go without love. It may not be the romantic love of your dreams, but it is real. There are not many that I have seen that have made friends so easily or deeply, who engender the respect of all races just by being herself. I cannot say that I know your fate, but I believe it will be one of which you will be most pleased."

"I cannot think that far into the future m'lord. I don't know how I'm going to get through tonight, much less tomorrow."

"Take it one day at a time, one task at a time. Deal only with what it directly before you. The future will come on its own."

"I don't know how."

"Just get your people over the mountains. That is the task before you now."

"And then?"

"And then a new task will present itself. You will deal with it and you will succeed. And I might be able to help you with tonight."

He took Amayla's hand and gently escorted her to her room. Before leaving he put his hand on her forehead and whispered something in elvish. Amayla felt the pain leave her and she was barely able to stand. Elrond signaled to Tialla who put her to bed.

The next morning, Tialla gently woke up her friend. Amayla was shocked at how deeply she had slept. She met up with everyone in the stables and was happy to see Elrond, Glorfindel, and even Pethondir there to see them off.

She approached Elrond first, "I believe I have you to thank for my good night's sleep, m'lord."

He smiled down at her, nodding in acknowledgement, "It was a small thing I did. You needed to be well rested for your journey through the mountains." He bent over to speak softly into her ear, "You are most welcome to return here and stay as long as you wish. I know that Pethondir would welcome you leading the bear patrols. May the Valar watch over you and show you the way."

"Thank you m'lord, and thank you for your hospitality."

"I must say Amayla, that everyone in Imladris has remarked on how pleasant it has been having your people here. Much different than when Thorin Oakenshield's company stayed with us."

Amayla's grin encompassed her face, "Thank you m'lord."

She said her good-byes to all her elven friends, mounted up, and rode out. _Lord Elrond is right. One step at a time. First, get everyone safely over the mountain._

 _._

 _._

It took them over a week, but they made it through the mountains without incident. It wasn't until they hit the foothills just before they crossed over the Anduin river to enter Mirkwood than they ran into a problem. It was evening, and two soldiers of the patrol of dwarves and elves returned shortly after setting out. Amayla and Tauriel immediately jumped up to meet them.

"Orcs, Captain!" both the dwarf and elf shouted, trying to get in front of each other.

"Orcs?!" both captains replied in unison, before turning to each other. Tauriel bowed her head, giving the lead in the inquisition to Amayla.

"Report!" she stated firmly, looking to her soldier.

"To the south, captain, a group of about 30, probably a patrol, with wargs."

She turned to the elf, "Distance?"

"About five miles, to the south. They were making camp. They didn't detect us."

"The others?"

"They stayed behind, watching."

"Good. Well done, both of you."

"Captain?" the dwarf interjected.

"Aye?"

"They were eating a bear," he spat out.

Amayla nodded curtly, anger flashing in her grey eyes. She turned to Tauriel and the two captains walked off.

Tauriel faced her friend, "Do you want to take them on? We could probably lose them easily when we cross the river tomorrow."

Amayla slowly looked up at the tall elf, "You are welcome to lead my people into the woods tomorrow, but my soldiers and I will be killing some orcs tonight."

Tauriel smiled evilly, "I was hoping you would say that, and my soldiers will be right by your sides."

"I will leave two soldiers behind if you will leave two behind. If something happens, they can lead the group to safety."

"Agreed."

"When we reach where the patrols are watching them, I will take a group of my dwarves around to outflank them. I prefer than no orc gets away."

"Agreed. Let's get everyone mounted."

The two captains returned to their people. They both called over two of their soldiers. None was happy to be left behind.

"Farrak, Guldam, this is not a punishment. In fact, it is an honor because I trust you two to lead our group to safety if we do not return by the morning. You follow the elves and go to Thrandruil's Halls. He will shelter you."

Farrak looked skeptical. "Just tell him that I sent you. It will be fine."

"Aye Captain."

The soldiers all mounted up and as quietly as possible caught up to where the other scouts were watching the orcs.

They planned for Amayla to lead half the troops around to the far side of the camp. Tauriel and her troops would wait for her attack before joining in. Amayla's troops were well trained and experienced. There was no need for voice commands. Any communication was done through Iglishmek. It didn't take them long to work their way around the orcs. And when they were in position, Amayla led the attack. When Tauriel heard the noise, she attacked from the other side. Although the orcs had almost twice the number as the dwarves and elves, the were caught completely unaware. They put up a fight, but were quickly cut to pieces.

Near the end of the battle, two orcs mounted on wargs appeared on the outskirts of the now decimated camp. They took one look at the bloody scene, turned around and fled. Tauriel and Amayla both saw them at the same time.

"Let them go. The can tell their superiors of the loss," Tauriel remarked without much emotion.

"No!" Amayla answered, still running high on adrenaline, "None escape!"

She jumped on her horse and took off after the two, not waiting for anyone to join her.

"AMAYLA! IT'S NOT WORTH IT!" Tauriel screamed to no avail.

Two dwarves standing nearby looked at each other in amazement. Tauriel read the concern on their faces. "Is that usual for your captain to take off by herself like that?"

One of them looked up at her, eyes wide, and shook his head, "No. Never," he nearly whispered.

"Go after her!" Tauriel commanded.

It took a few minutes for the dwarves to mount up, but then they were away at speed. When they caught up to their captain, there were two dead orcs at her feet, but Amayla was facing two angry wargs. The soldiers quickly drew their bows and shot the wargs, while Amayla finished them off with strikes to their necks.

Noticing the blood dripping down her arm, one soldier ran up to her, "Captain, you are injured!"

Amayla looked down at her left arm, "It is nothing but a scratch. Let's head back."

.

Other than Amayla, there were no injuries, and the soldiers were working together to gather the dead and start a pyre.

Tauriel immediately went to her friend's side to tend to her wound. "That was foolish of you to go after those two by yourself," she admonished Amayla.

"I did not want any survivors to alert others to our location," she replied tersely as Tauriel cleaned out her wound.

"And because you did not wait, you have a lovely warg bite to deal with. They can often lead to infection."

"Just clean it out. I'll be fine," Amayla answered brusquely.

.

The sun was up by the time all the orcs and wargs had been piled up and burned and they could return to the rest of the group. The camp was empty when they arrived, but as there were no signs of any trouble, Amayla knew that Farrak had gotten every one up and away as quickly as possible. Although they were all tired, they kept going to cross the river and head into Mirkwood. It didn't take long when they caught up with the group and reunited.

The Forest Road was much better kept up than the Elven Road that Amayla had taken with Thorin's Company. This was much wider and far easier to follow. Tauriel explained that since Erebor had been restored that here was more travel through Mirkwood, so the Forest path was being used far more often. They stopped early and rested for the night. The plan was for Tauriel and her troops to escort the dwarves through Mirkwood and up to Lake Town where the elves would then have an easy trip back to Thranduil's halls. Amayla was getting more quiet the further they went along. Finally, Tauriel would have no more of it.

The second night in Mirkwood, Tauriel pulled Amayla aside. "What is going on with you? You have barely spoken since the attack on the orcs, and even in the mountains, you were much more quiet than usual."

"I don't know what you're talking about Tauriel."

"Oh really! Something is wrong, I can tell. And I think your soldiers sense it too. They told me that it was completely unlike you to go after those orcs by yourself and now you're barely talking to anyone, much less smiling or laughing. I though we were friends and friends tell each other their problems."

"Maybe my arms just hurts."

Concerned, Tauriel grabbed Amayla's hand. "Then let me see it. I thought that I had cleaned it out properly, but it could be infected. Warg bites are nasty."

Amayla reluctantly let Tauriel look at the wound, "It is healing just fine Amayla. That is not the problem. What is?"

Amayla sighed, "Its just that I don't want to go back to Erebor. The closer we get, the worse I feel."

"But why? You are not banished. They will welcome you with open arms, I'm sure of it!"

"There is one I cannot face."

Tauriel thought for a moment. "Dwalin?"

"Aye," Amayla choked out.

"I thought you acted a bit strange when I mentioned him in Imladris. What happened between you two?"

"Nothing. That's the problem. I fell in love. He has married another. What more is there to say?"

"I'm sorry Amayla. I had no idea. I didn't mean to cause you distress."

"Of course you didn't. Its not your fault. Noboby knew how I felt about him except Bilbo and sort of Lord Elrond now, although he doesn't know who. Its good that you told me. I wouldn't have wanted to find out in Erebor." She paused for a moment, the silence growing between the two. "I've gotten my people over the mountain. Now I have to get them through Mirkwood and to Lake Town. But at that point, they won't need me anymore and I'm not sure that I can go all the way. It just hurts too much."

"I'm so sorry Amayla. I wish I knew what to say."

"Don't worry Tauriel. You are a good friend. This is just something I need to figure out on my own."


	34. Chapter 34 - A New Addition

The rest of the days in Mirkwood went without incident. Finally, they hit the Celduin river and turned north. When they first spotted the mountain through the trees in the early afternoon, all the dwarves stopped in their tracks. Many cheered, others wept at seeing their future home. They would have one more night on the road before making it to Laketown.

As they were settling down after what they assumed would be their last dinner over a campfire, a piercing scream split the peace. Amayla and Tauriel were on the feet in a second, weapons drawn, rushing over to see what was the problem. They found Tamblor kneeling next to his wife, Moga, who was sprawled out on the ground grasping her pregnant abdomen.

"What happened?" Amayla asked concerned.

"I just tripped. I'm not even sure over what!" Moga cried out, face grimacing.

"She fell straight down on her belly!" Tamblor added, holding his wife's hand and brushing the dirt off of her.

"I'm fine, really. Just embarrassed," Moga reassured everyone.

But when her husband helped her to her feet, the pregnant dam doubled over in pain.

"Is it the baby?" Amayla asked.

"I think so, but it is too early!" she cried out, tears streaming down her eyes.

Bana, the oldest dam in the group, stepped up and took Moga from Tamblor, "Babes come when they want to, not necessarily when they are supposed to, Lass. Let's get you comfortable."

It wasn't long after getting Moga situated that Bana came back and pulled Amayla and Tauriel aside. "It isn't good, Captain. The babe is not turned properly but the contractions have definitely started. If the baby doesn't turn, we may lose both of them."

"Do you know how to turn the baby?" Amayla asked.

"I've heard of it being done, but I am not a mid-wife. I don't know how to do it," Bana admitted.

Amayla looked at Tauriel who shook her head no, "I have no experience with birthing babies."

Amayla held her face in her hands, desparately trying to think. "We need a healer. How close are we to Laketown? Could we get someone and bring them back?"

Tauriel responded, "At this point, I think we are just as close to Thrandruil's Halls and I would trust elven healers far more than any in Laketown."

"Agreed. How long would it take you to get there and bring someone back?"

"More than a day."

Bana spoke up, "I don't believe she has that long."

"Then we've got to get Moga there. That would cut the time in half," Amayla stated.

"But how captain? She cannot ride, not in her condition. She'd fall off," Bana insisted.

"What if we built a litter, and attached it between two horses?" Tauriel suggested.

"Will that work? Have you ever done that before?" Amayla asked.

"I did it once, hundreds of years ago, when a fellow guard fell on patrol. I think it will work."

"You think it will work?!" asked Bana.

"It will work. It has to," Amayla insisted.

Amayla ordered several of her dwarves to help Tauriel in whatever way the elf captain needed, while she went and to talk to Moba and Tamblor.

After hearing of the plan, Tamblor was not impressed. "There has to be a safer way. I do not want our baby born in Elvish lands."

"You have no choice Tamblor! Not if you want your wife and child to live!" Amayla snapped.

"Tamblor, if Captain Amalya says that is what we should do, we will do it. I am not worried about myself, but I will not risk our baby," Moba said softly, soothing her husband. "But only if you come with us Amayla. Please! I don't want to go into the elven lands alone."

"I will stay right by your side Moba," Amayla assured her, before leaving to talk to Tauriel.

"Tauriel, I will go with Moba and Tamblor, but would you please lead my people to Dale? I want to make certain they get to the other side of the lake, and I trust no one more than you."

Tauriel thought for a moment and then nodded in agreement. "I will send three guards with you. One can ride ahead and alert the healers, the other two will ride the horses with the stretcher. The husband will need to ride with you. A pony would be too slow."

"Agreed. And I thank you most deeply, my friend."

.

Within an hour, a stretcher had been fashioned and secured between two elvish horses. Amayla had given her orders to her dwarves, and while they were not happy to have their captain leave them, they were all worried about Moga and her baby. Even though it was dark, the elves felt secure enough in the path to leave, and time was critical. Moga and Tamblor said good-bye to their dwarfling who was going to stay with his cousin.

The sky was clear and the moonlight managed to provide enough light so that the small group could proceed at a decent clip. They rode in silence except for the moans from Moga. They were not too close together which brought Amayla some measure of comfort. She didn't know much about babies, but she did know that the closer together the pains were, the sooner the baby would come. The third elf had long since left their sight. It was Amayla's deepest hope that he would reach Thrandruil and would return with a healer before it was too late.

As the morning sun started to light the sky, Amayla was thrilled to see the Forest river in front of them. She had been here once before, after escaping in the barrels and fighting off the orcs. She knew that it wouldn't be much farther, but she also knew the path would be far more difficult, rougher, more narrow, and uphill the whole way.

As the sun began to rise, so did Moga's pains. At every moan, Tamblor would squeeze Amayla tighter as he rode behind her on Mist. Amayla could only imagine the bruises he was leaving on her sides, but knew better than to complain. Moga was bearing up with far more than she, and Tamblor was facing losing both his child and wife.

.

Suddenly a troop of elves appeared before them on the path. Amayla had never been so happy to see an elf in her life. She was even more thrilled when she saw Neston jump off a horse and approach them. Amayla quickly explained to Tamblor that she knew the healer and trusted him completely. Her words didn't slow the dwarrow down as he rushed to his wife's side while Neston examined her. Amayla hurried behind.

Neston laid his hands on Moga's belly before issuing some orders in Elvish. He nodded to Amayla before turning to Tamblor. "There is no time to lose. We must get the baby turned before it lodges in the birth canal. If we wait much longer, there will be nothing that I can do to save them. There is a clearing just up ahead. I've ordered a tent to be set up. We need to move."

Tamblor seemed frozen so Amayla pushed him back to her horse. He looked directly at Amayla, face having gone ashen, "I can't lose her," he whispered.

Amayla had no words for him, but simply boosted him up onto Mist, before pulling herself up. She followed the elves off the path and into a clearing where some of the elves were setting up a large tent. As soon as it was up, two elves carefully lifted Moga and carried her into it.

Neston stopped Tamblor from entering the tent, to which the dwarrow vehemently objected. "Master dwarf, I am going to have to put my hands inside your wife to turn the babe. It will be messy and cause your wife pain. I don't think you will want to watch. In fact, I am certain you won't. You will only be a distraction for me and your wife. You need to stay outside."

"I am not leaving my wife alone with you!" Tamblor shouted while trying to push past the much larger elf.

"I will not be alone with her. I will have female attendants with me, and if it makes you feel better, I'm sure that Amayla would be willing to sit with your wife."

Amayla put her hand on Tamblor's shoulder. "I will stay with her just as I promised her, Tamblor. Rest easy. I know Neston will do everything he can for Moga."

Tamblor had tears in his eyes as he looked at Amayla. "Captain Amayla, please . . . " He couldn't say anymore.

"I know Tamblor, I know."

.

Neston firmly guided Amayla away from the distraught dwarrow and into the tent. Moga was laying on a cot, sweat pouring down her face, as she grimaced in pain. Amayla was impressed with how quickly Neston's attendants had set up the tent with several tables filled with medical instruments and knives that Amayla didn't want to think about. There were also bowls of water and plenty of towels.

Neston pulled Amayla aside and spoke to her softly, "Have you ever assisted in a birth before Amayla?" When the dwarf shook her head no, Neston continued, "Hold her hand and talk to her. Try to get her mind off of what I am doing to her. You could also wipe her brow. Just do anything to keep her calm. And it would probably be best if you don't watch what I'm doing. If you start to feel the least bit queasy or faint, sit down! We don't need to deal with you along with her."

Amayla gulped, eyes wide in fear. "She's going to need you to be strong for her Amayla, can you do it?"

"I'll do it," Amayla replied, trying to convince herself.

Neston started talking to Moga in a soft, soothing voice. He explained that he would be pushing on her abdomen to try and turn the baby. It was going to cause her pain but the more she could relax, the easier it would go.

Amayla held Moga's hand throughout the procedure, even though at times, she though that Moga might break every bone. Finally, Neston stopped pushing on Moga and announced that the baby was flipped and ready to be born. Amayla sighed with relief while Moga screamed out her thanks.

"Now it's just like any other birth, and you've been through this before, Moga. You can do it." Neston encouraged the dam.

The attendants brought out a birthing chair and helped Moga into it. Neston positioned himself to catch the baby while Amayla continued her duty of wiping Moga's brow and having her hands crushed. Amayla had long lost any since of how long they had been in the tent when finally Neston announced that the baby was coming and for Moga to give one more push. Shortly after, a baby's wail could be heard throughout the clearing.

.

"It's a lad and he looks fine, small but fine," Neston announced as he handed the infant off to one of the attendance to clean before handing him to his mother. The babe was obviously not happy to have been prodded, pushed around, and finally thrust out of his nice warm womb and out into the cold, cold world and his cries let everyone know it.

Neston chuckled, "Often times, an infant that is born too early suffers from weak lungs, but I have no worries about this one! Amayla, why don't you introduce him to his father while I finish up with his mother."

"Me? Carry the baby?" Amayla asked incredulously.

"You faced down Azog, and yet this tiny little thing scares you?" Neston mocked her.

Amayla just nodded as the babe was placed in her arms. He stopped crying for an instant as he looked up at her, causing Amayla to start to smile, until he let out an ear-piercing scream. "Did I do something wrong?" Amayla looked around frozen in place.

"Nay. He is just not happy to be out in the world just yet. Let his father meet him and then bring him back. A little food from mother will soothe him," Neston assured her.

Amayla had never been as petrified in her life as she was as she walked out of the tent carrying the wee babe. Tamblor was pacing in front of the tent and immediately went to her side. "Congratulations Tamblor, it's a lad!" Amayla announced to the stricken father.

"A lad! And he's alright?"

"Can't you hear him? He's fine."

"And Moga?"

"She is doing fine also. Neston is finishing up with her now. He was able to turn the babe and, after that, everything was normal."

"Thank Mahal for that!"

"And thank Neston."

"Aye. I will thank him too, Amayla."

"Come, lets take this poor thing into his mother and see if a little nourishment might calm him down."

After seeing the baby contentedly nestled at his mother's breast, the elves and Amayla left the tent to give the family some peace.

.

Neston took the moment to finally greet Amayla properly. "It is wonderful to see you again Amayla, although I did not expect the circumstances."

"It is good to see you too Neston," she said, hand on her heart. "And neither did I!"

"Well you did very well. I'm glad you were there."

As she walked into the center of the camp that had been hastily arranged, Amayla suddenly felt a wave of exhaustion wash over her. Neston was by her side in a moment.

Amayla waved him off. "I am just very tired and very hungry. I haven't eaten anything since dinner last night. And I'm sure the Moga feels the same way. She needs food more than I do."

Neston said something to an attendant who immediately took something in to the tent. Another elf pulled some rations out and presented Amayla with some food.

"When can we leave?" she asked after eating something.

"I think it is best if we wait here tonight. I would rather travel easily tomorrow than try to rush to get back before nightfall. We can send some guards back to the king and let him know what we're doing. I know he is anxious for your return.

The thought of Thranduil being concerned over her brought a smile to face and she was grateful that the table she had made for him was safely attached to Mist. She settled down around the fire that had been made, and ate some of the food the elves offered. Neston insisted that she lay down after eating. Usually Amayla would argue with anyone telling her to sleep, but after travelling all night and going through the stress of Moga's childbirth, she was exhausted and the thought of sleeping sounded wonderful.

.

.

She slept dreamlessly throughout the night and woke to voices saying "the King approaches." At those words, Amayla scrambled up and threw some water on her face. She then looked up to see King Thranduil ride up on his magnificent stag. Waiting with a smile on her face as he dismounted, Amayla then approached the king, hand on her heart, "Your majesty, it is good to see you again."

"Amayla, it is good to see you again. Perhaps some day you will enter my kingdom through the front gates."

"Now where would the fun be in that?"

Thranduil smiled, "I understand there was a child being born, I assume that all went well."

"Thanks to Neston, yes. Please come and meet him."

Neston joined Amayla and Thranduil as they entered the tent holding Temblor, Moga and the newborn. Moga was laying in the bed, while Tamblor was holding the finally quiet baby. Amayla made the introductions as Tamblor presented the baby for viewing.

"He is a tiny thing, does he have a name?" Thranduil asked.

"We just finished discussing it, and we are proud to say that his name is Nestor," Tamblor said before looking at the healer for approval, "at least if you do not object."

Neston smiled broadly, "How could I object, you honor me," the elf said bowing modestly.

"Nestor. It is a fine name. And perhaps he will grow up to be a healer," Amayla remarked.

"If he so chooses, I would be happy to train my namesake," Neston offered.

"That is very kind of you, sir," Moga replied.

Neston than shooed everybody out of the tent so that he could examine Moga. When he came out, he informed Tamblor and the King that he wanted Moga to rest in Thranduil's halls for a few days before making the final journey to Erebor. "We can carry her by litter, and then in a few days, she can go by wagon to the mountain." Tamblor was very happy with the news, but Thranduil noticed that Amayla said nothing.

.

It took only a few short hours for the large group to arrive in Thranduil's halls. They rode directly to the stables where all dismounted. Galion, Thranduil's butler, was there to greet them. Amayla struggled to unpack her bags along with the table for Thranduil, and when the King noticed her predicament, he questioned what was in the wrapped package.

Amayla looked up at him cryptically saying only, "That is not for you to know, just yet."

Thranduil scowled, "I am not used to such attitude in my kingdom Amayla!"

"You're acting like a dwarfling on Durin's morn. Patience your majesty!" she chided him. The elves around all froze, with Galion raising his eyes in shock. They all expected the king to have her arrested for such disrespect.

"For you Amayla, I will wait, but remember, my patience is not limitless."

"Of course, your majesty. And believe me, it will be worth the wait!" Amayla smiled as she balanced all her possessions in her arms.

.

Tamblor, Moga, and Nestor went with Neston to the healing wing to settle in, while Gallion took Amayla to her room. In the past, she had also stayed in the healing halls, so the guest rooms were new to her. Hers was gorgeous. Her room in Imladris had been comfortable, but this room was luxurious. It reminded her of the room she originally had in Erebor, but without the layers of dust or the ghosts of the past. The furniture was beautifully carved woods, upholstered in whites and gold. The carvings reassured her that there were craftsmen in Mirkwood who could make legs for her gift to Thranduil.

Galion then cleared his throat to draw Amayla's attention. "Mistress, I will bring your clothes from your last stay with us and you can leave your dirty clothes for the laundry. The king will be in meetings most of the day, but would like you to join him for a private dinner."

Amayla smiled at that. A private dinner was the perfect place to give him the table. "Galion," she asked. "Would you have any furniture cleanser that I could use?"

Confused, Galion looked the at furniture in the room, "I can assure you, Mistress Amayla, that this room is in perfect shape and doesn't need cleansing."

Amayla chuckled, and walked over the packaged table. "I'm certain it is too Galion. I need the cleanser for my gift for the king. Would you like to see it? I am hopeful that it hasn't been damaged on the trip."

"Definitely, Mistress!" the elf surged forward to get a good look.

Amayla carefully unwrapped the package and gently laid the tabletop down on her bed.

"It is exquisite Mistress. His majesty will love it."

"I hope so!"

"I will send up a servant to give it a good cleaning before you give it to him."

"Thank you, but all I need is the cleanser, I will polish it myself."

"As you wish," Galion assured her before bowing and leaving the room.

.

Amayla unpacked her gear and laid all her dirty clothes in a pile, slipping on a robe that was hanging in the bathroom. As soon as she was done, two elves brought in her old elven dresses and the cleanser. When they left, Amayla got to work cleaning and polishing the table to a fine sheen, comfortable that Thranduil would like it. She then took a very long bath before getting dressed and making her way to the healing halls. Moga and Tamblor were easy to find as she simply followed the sound of a crying baby. Clearly little Nestor was mad about something. She walked in to Tamblor pacing around the room trying to comfort his son, Moga also looked concerned.

"He just ate, his bottom is dry, so I don't know what the problem is!" Tamblor said obviously frustrated.

Amayla held out her arms, "Maybe he just needs somebody new," she suggested. She picked him up and placed him on her shoulder, patting him gently. Suddenly, a large "brrrrrraaackkkk" came from the babe's mouth. He then nuzzled into Amayla's neck and shut his eyes.

Amayla started to shake with laughter, "I didn't know such a small think could make such a large burp. He will be a fine dwarf!"

"Takes after his adad!" Tamlbor said proudly.

Amayla continued to walk the now contented infant while she talked quietly to the two dwarves.

"Everyone here has been more than kind, Captain," Moga stated. "I am glad to have the rest, but I look forward to finally making it to the mountain."

"Good, good. I'm glad to hear it, although I did not doubt it in the least."

.

When it became clear that Nestor was definitely asleep, Amayla laid him down in a crib and went to find Eliril. She finally found her old friend in the pharmacy, checking stocks. Amayla sat down and chatted with Eliril as she continued her work. Eliril filled Amayla in on her courtship with Gaviolith, which was proceeding well, but she hadn't quite decided to marry him yet. The talk of marriage reminded Amayla of what she faced upon her return to Erebor, dampening her spirits. Finally, Amayla decided that it was time to get ready for dinner so she took her leave.

She changed her dress, grabbed the tabletop, and made her way to Thranduil's chambers, where she waited and waited. Eventually, the King came striding in. Amayla could almost see the steam coming from his ears. He dismissed his guards and slammed a chair out of his way.

"Good evening your majesty," Amayla said softly, not certain he still wanted her there.

The great elf turned quickly, "Amayla," he sighed, "I am glad to see you."

"Long day, your majesty?"

"A most annoying one, but I do not wish to speak of it."

"Well perhaps I can turn your day around. I have brought you a gift." She turned and pointed to the rewrapped tabletop that was sitting on top of the side table that the king was currently using for his wine.

Thranduil was intrigued and walked over examining the package.

"Well open it!" Amayla squeeled.

"And who is the dwarfling now?" Thranduil asked sarcastically.

"Just open it," she sighed.

Thranduil took his time, slowly removing the leather ropes around it, and then carefully lifted the wrapping off of the table.

He stood silently for a moment, not moving or saying anything, making Amayla more and more nervous.

"Do you like it? It's just a table top as I couldn't carry a whole table on my horse. I assume that you have some carpenters who are capable of attaching legs?" _Mahal, I wish he would say something!_

Thranduil slowly ran his long fingers over the top of the table, tracing the vine down to the grapes. "You made this for me?"

"No, your majesty," Amayla chuckled. "I am not that talented. I helped design it, but it was made by a hobbit of the Shire, a relative of Bilbo actually."

"I had no idea that Hobbits were so talented. It is quite remarkable and quite beautiful. I thank you for this, Amayla."

"You are quite welcome, your majesty. It is the least I could do considering what I did to your previous table."

"You apologized for that years ago, Amayla, this was not necessary."

"I wanted to do it, your majesty. You were very kind to me, and I thought you would like it."

"Well you were right. I do like it. I like it very much. In fact, I shall call for a carpenter right now." Thranduil pulled a cord on a wall and his guards immediately entered. He gave them some instructions in elvish and then turned back to Amayla. "The food will be brought shortly, please join me on the balcony."

Spring was now in full bloom and the view from Thranduil's balcony was breath taking. "I never knew there were so many shade of green," Amayla remarked.

"Aye, it is always in spring that the forest reminds me of the Greenwood of old, back before the darkness started creeping into our borders. Was not Gorvuud like this?"

"No. Our forest was more blue, less green. I guess that's why they are called the blue mountains. We did not have as many different types of trees as you do here. It was beautiful, but in a different way."

"And yet you chose to leave it."

"Aye. It was time. Gorvuud was populated with dwarves from Erebor, so when the mountain was reclaimed, many left to go back. Finally, my defense force was too small to hold off raiding orcs. We had to abandon the settlement. It was difficult, but had to be done. But I am proud to say that we took out many, many orcs when we left."

"Do tell."

Amayla gave Thranduil the whole story of Ardru's death and the fall of Gorvuud, which kept his interest until his guard came back with a dark-haired elf.

"Your majesty, I am Hellathinir. You requested a carpenter?"

"I need some legs put on a table," Thranduil said while pointing at the Frodrik's work.

Hellanthinir looked over the table with a critical eye, turning and lifting it, running his hands over all of it. "This is quite well done. My compliments to the master." Looking at Amayla, "Is it dwarvish made?"

"Nay, it is of Hobbit make," Amayla answered.

"Hobbit? I had no idea they were such fine carpenters, but I must admit, I have never seen Hobbit craftwork before this." Turning to Thranduil, "My king, is there anything in particular you want for the table's legs?"

"No," Thrandruil said rather dismissively, "Just so that it holds my wine without tipping."

"Aye, your majesty. I will create something worthy of the master who created this. With your permission?" After Thranduil's wave of his hand, Hillathinir picked up the table and left.

.

As the carpenter left, several servants came in the room with trays of food and dishes and began to set up the table for the two to eat.

After sitting at the heavily laden table, Thranduil passed Amayla a wine glass and the raised his. "A toast to Ardru, he served his king and his people most honorably, may he wait in peace."

Tears filled Amayla's eyes as she clinked her cup with Thranduil's, "To Ardru."

"I hope you are not upset that Tauriel has not yet returned. She was very kind to escort my people to Dale for me," Amayla remarked as they started to eat.

"I am not worried about Tauriel. If Elrond had given her something that needed my immediate attention, she would not have been so kind to you, as she knows her duty. As it is, she should arrive tomorrow. Her report can wait until then."

"Speaking of Tauriel and kindness, your agreement on her courtship with Prince Kili was kind of you."

Thranduil shrugged, "Nothing is decided until the ten years is up."

Amayla looked aghast, "Do you think that they will not go through with the courtship?"

"I know that is what Princess Dis is counting on."

"And neither you nor Thorin would stand up to her?"

Thranduil kept eating and refused to look at her.

"So, two great kings, both who have faced dragons and countless armies of orcs, were afraid of one little dwarrowdam?"

Thranduil continued chewing before finally looking Amayla in the eye, "The Princess can be quite – fierce – when it comes to her son."

"Like a momma bear protecting her cub."

"Exactly. I found it prudent to agree to the ten years."

"Well, its already been three years, and Tauriel is still content to wait. Knowing Kili, he's not going to change his mind. It should be quite the wedding." Thranduil nodded in agreement.

"Other than the business with Tauriel, I was told that you and the Princess got along quite well," Amayla remarked.

"Yes, surprisingly, she was quite charming and an even better chess player than you."

That made Amayla smile, "I believe I told you that! She was the one who taught me to play. Ardru never enjoyed chess. He said it stressed him. He had enough to think about keeping Gorvuud safe, that he didn't want to think that much in his free time. He was very good at it. I could never beat him. But he didn't play very often."

"Pity. Well, we will play, of course, as soon as we are done with dinner."

"And you will win as always."

"Of course."

After getting beaten several times, Amayla finally called it quits. "I am tired, and am very much looking forward to sleeping in a real bed."

"As you wish," Thranduil nodded while standing. "This has been a most enjoyable evening Amayla, a very pleasant respite. I will have a guard escort you to your room. Sleep well."

"Good night."

.

.

 ********* NOTES ********************

 **.**

Thanks for the reviews! Love them! And yes, it would be very helpful if Amayla and Dwalin just sat down and talked, but Amayla has to get to Erebor for that to happen and she's not too keen on that at the moment. She's so close now, whatever could possibly happen that she wouldn't go?


	35. Chapter 35 - Going South

Amayla spent most of the next day visiting Nestor and his parents and at archery practice. She wanted to spar, but was not confident that she could find any elf willing to spar against her. Attitudes between dwarves and elves hadn't changed all that much. While she was finishing up with archery practice, one of Thranduil's guards announced that the king had requested her presence and he would would escort her.

He led her to Thranduil's throne room, bringing back bad memories for Amayla, but she put those aside when she saw Tauriel standing at attention at the base of the high throne.

"Amayla, is there a reason that you did not inform me of your encounter with orcs on our southern border?"

Amayla was struck by Thranduil's very cold tone. She froze. _Mahal! He is pissed. All I can do is throw myself at his mercy. I hope he has some!_ "Your majesty, I apologize. I should have told you. I simply was distracted by the events of the baby's birth."

"An attack by orcs is not something that one forgets about easily," Thranduil spat out.

"I am sorry. It has been many years since I have had to report to anyone. It was a medium sized scouting party, and I made certain that none got away."

At that statement, Thranduil glanced at Tauriel who said nothing. "My captain has already filled me in on the details. I was disappointed that I hadn't heard them from you first, even if you aren't under my command."

"Again, your majesty, I am sorry."

"And did you also forget that you were injured in the attack?"

Amayla closed her eyes tight and looked at the ground, "It was just a small bite, your majesty. Nothing serious."

"And did you have Neston look at it?"

"Tauriel did an excellent job of cleaning it out. I barely feel it anymore."

"Barely?" the king raised an eyebrow at Amayla who once again tried to look anywhere but at the king.

"When we are finished here, you will go directly to Neston and have him look you over, is that understood, Amayla?"

"Yes, your majesty," Amalya mumbled as if she were a dwarfling again being admonished by Ardru.

.

"Now, if you would look over these maps with us Amayla, I would appreciate your input," the king said while directing Amayla and Tauriel to a table covered with a very large map of Mirkwood.

"Lord Elrond reports that the elves of Lothlorien have seen orcs have become more active along our southern borders. He is afraid that they may be attempting to retake Dol Guldur."

Amayla frowned, "We had assumed that the orcs had come from Moria."

Tauriel added, "It is worrisome if the orcs of Moria and the south are combining forces."

"Agreed," stated the king.

"My people," whispered Amayla. "They will be traveling that way when they come in the caravan in a few months' time."

"Through Rohan?" Tauriel asked.

"Aye. On the north-south road. It is the only way for larger wagons to travel safely. Or so we thought. I have to do something. They are my people, I have to protect them," Amayla said, her voice rising with concern.

"I will send letters to Lothlorien and Rohan and we will increase our patrols in the south. Do not worry Amayla, they will be safe. You are both dismissed. Tauriel, please accompany Amayla to the healing halls." Thranduil ordered.

.

As they started walking, Tauriel apologized to Amayla for ratting her out to the king, "I'm sorry, but he directly asked me if anyone was injured in the orc raid. I could not lie to him."

"I supposed not. But he didn't have to talk to me like I was an infant."

"When you are as old as he is, we are all infants in his eyes, Amayla."

The dwarf only shook her head at her elvish friend.

"So, I take it you got my people to Dale without incident?"

"Aye. We hired a barge in Laketown. They tried to overcharge us of course, but I didn't let them. It was actually a pleasant trip across the lake."

"Much better than the one you and I made?"

"Aye. No dragon to worry about!"

"You have my deepest appreciation for helping them Tauriel. I owe you for that."

"Nonsense. We are friends. I was happy to help. And one day . . . "

"And one day, they will be your people too?"

"Aye. One day," the red-head said whistfully.

.

Hearing a baby cry, Amayla suggested that Tauriel come and meet the newborn. But it was Amayla who was surprised when they walked into the room, as Nestor's big brother was holding him.

"Thumblor? How did you get here?" Amayla asked.

"Captain Tauriel let me ride in front of her on her horse, the whole way!" the older dwarfling answered proudly.

"He was desperate to see his family and willing to ride with me, so I brought him along." Tauriel added.

"Isn't he cute, Captain Amayla? I'm a big brother!" Thumblor beamed.

"Aye, Thumblor. He is a fine dwarrow and you must be a fine big brother to him!" Amalya chuckled.

"Oh, I will. I'm going to teach him how to run, and climb trees, and use an axe, and how to burp!" Thumblor proclaimed.

"Trust me Thumblor, he doesn't need any lessons in burping."

.

Neston came in the room to check on Moga and declared that she would be able to leave for Erebor in two days. Tauriel couldn't help but notice that Amayla did not join in the family's celebration at that news. She grabbed Amayla as the healer left the room, calling to him to please wait. "Amayla has a wound that needs to be checked Neston."

The healer frowned at Amayla, "And why am I hearing about this only now?"

"What is it, treat Amayla like an infant day?" she muttered sarcastically.

"Only if you are acting like one," was his stern response as he led her into an examination room.

Eliril was there and looked very concerned when Neston instructed her to get Amayla set up for an exam, "Did you get hurt? What happened? You didn't mention that you had an injury yesterday."

"It is nothing, really! No need to make a fuss," Amayla insisted.

"I will be the judge of that," Neston stated firmly.

Eliril helped Amayla get undressed on top so that Neston could look at the wound on her arm. At Eliril's sharp intake of breath, Amayla knew she was in trouble.

Neston took one look at the wound and shook his head angrily, muttering things in elvish.

"It doesn't hurt," Amayla said in her defense.

"Well it's not infected, so that is good, Amayla. But it is quite ugly. I wish you would have showed me this back at the camp and I could have started you on some salve to calm the wound. I cannot guarantee that it will not scar," Neston stated, clearly annoyed at the dam.

"Scars are a mark of pride to dwarves," Amayla said softly.

"Not ones like this!" he replied.

"Well, I can't really see it on the back of my arm."

"Well, I can and I do not like it. Scars like this can limit movement if not treated properly. I will give you a salve that you will use at least four times a day. You will still end up with some scarring but it will be more like the one right above it. Did an animal do that?" he asked.

"Aye. Beorn, the skin changer, when he was in his form as a bear. That one I wear with great pride," she huffed.

"Hmmrph. Are there any other wounds or problems that you are hiding from me?" Neston asked.

"No Neston. That's it."

The three elves in the room all eyed her suspiciously.

She threw her hands up in front of her, "I promise! No other wounds!"

"Alright then. Eliril will give you the salve and you WILL use it and you will return tomorrow to let me look at it." Neston stated brooking no argument.

"Yes sir, Neston."

After receiving the jar of cream from Eliril, Amayla got redressed and she and Tauriel walked back to the main halls.

.

"Are you having dinner with the king tonight?" Tauriel asked.

"Not that I am aware of," Amayla responded.

"Good, then you should come join me in the soldier's mess hall," Tauriel insisted.

"Really? Is that a good idea?"

"Elves and dwarves have fought side-by-side, I think we can learn to eat side-by-side also."

"I look forward to it."

.

Dinner with the elvish soldiers was not as ackward as Amayla had worried about. Certainly, there were some who simply ignored her, but as she was sitting next to their captain, no elf even dared to send her a cross look. A few of the elves she knew from the trip from Rivendell and others she recognized from the archery range. There were friendly discussions on her archery skills, with Amayla explaining that in Gorvuud, bows were quite common among dwarves. There were also friendly arguments on the benefits of the longer elvish bows vs the shorter, stronger Dwarvish bows. Somehow the topic of Glorfindel was raised and Amayla shared the story of her and Tauriel's defeat at the golden elf's hand. The soldiers were stunned by the fact that the two of them could not win against him. "But we made him sweat!" Tauriel reminded her. "Aye, and that was a victory in and of itself!" Amayla agreed. When dessert was finished, Amayla said her good-nights, feeling more relaxed than before she had left to reclaim Erebor, back when she was a simple soldier defending her home. Laying down to sleep, it struck her, _I am a soldier. I want to patrol. That is what Mahal wants of me._

 _._

The next morning, Amayla immediately made her way to the sparring rings. A few of the elves at dinner had agreed to spar with her and she was excited for it. However, she had only gotten started against her first opponent, when a guard came telling her that Thranduil had summonded her.

When she arrived in the king's office, he was standing next to the table with the large map on it. Tauriel was there as was a blond elf wearing grey clothes that she knew were not of the Woodland Realm nor of Rivendell.

"Amayla, please come. I want you to meet, Haldir, Marchwarden of Lothlorien," King Thranduil announced.

Amayla stepped forward, hand on her heart, bowed, and gave her name, "Amayla, heir to Ardru, Captain of Gorvuud."

Haldir bowed slightly, politely enough, but certainly not overly so.

"I was just telling Haldir about the orcs that you Tauriel met up with on your journey."

Amayla pointed to where the encounter had taked place, "It was more than a simple patrol, although not large enough for a full attack force. They had come up from the south."

At that, Haldir interrupted her, "Are you certain they came from the south and not the mountains to the West."

"Completely certain. My soldiers observed them for several hours and when they a few tried to flee, they headed straight south, not for the mountains."

"And how do you know it was not just a simple patrol?"

"Unless these orcs operate completely differently than those in the North, it was more than a patrol. Patrol groups usually number only 6 – 8, and are always completely mounted on wargs. This was a force of about 22, half mounted, half on foot. It was a strange group from my experience."

"And do you have much experience with orcs, mistress dwarf?" Haldir asked, somewhat doubtfully.

"Yes, I do," she answered simply.

"She has my complete confidence, Haldir," Thranduil stated clearly.

"As you say, your majesty," Haldir answered humbly.

"Lord Elrond has had word from Rohan that orc attackes have grown. The numbers are not beyond what they can handle, but it is alarming the numbers are increasing," Thranduil announced.

"Aye, that is what we have seen also. My lord Celeborn is concerned with Dul Guldor. He is concerned that there may be a move to retake it."

"Retake it? Who would retake it?" Amayla asked.

"An old enemy," was all that Thranduil would say.

"Are attacks against caravans coming through Rohan increasing?" Amayla had to ask.

Haldir nodded yes, "There has been some loss of life, but Rohan has stepped up patrols, and I have heard that the Dunedain will be sending some patrols there also."

"I am sure they will be fine Amayla," Tauriel tried to soothe her friend.

"You have people making a journey?" Haldir asked.

"Aye. Most of us were able to travel to Erebor on ponies, but the rest will be traveling by wagon, mainly families with young dwarflings. They should be on their way. I would expect them to make the Rohan Gap in a month or so. Do you think they will be safe?" she asked, looking up at the new elf.

"I assume they will have guards with them?" he asked.

"Yes, but . . ." Amayla wrung her hands.

"But what Amayla?" Thrandruil asked.

"But no more than two trained by me. I had not heard of the attacks in the South or I would have ordered more soldiers to stay and guard the caravan." Amayla began to breathe more heavily, and she was unable to stand still.

"Amayla, calm yourself. You could not have known. I'm sure they will be fine," Thranduil tried to assure her.

"You can't know that, your majesty!" Amayla said sharply, before adding softly, "They are my people. They are my responsibility."

Thranduil stood behind Amayla and placed his hand on her shoulder. Seeing that, Haldir struggled to maintain an indifferent façade, but was shocked to his core. Never had he ever seen the king show any emotion, much less to a dwarf. Tauriel was more amused by Haldir's struggles than shocked by her king's actions, although she too never expected to see such blatant emotion by her king.

"Amayla, I will be sending additional troops to patrol the south. If you want, you are welcome to join them," he offered.

"Truly, your majesty? You would allow that?" she asked.

"Of course, Amayla."

"Your majesty!" Haldir burst out, "certainly you're not allowing a dwarf to join an elven patrol? It is unheard of. And we must travel at speed, we cannot wait for a dwarvish pony."

Amayla turned to the dwarf immediately and stared into his face, "Are you daring to question King Thranduil's order? Do you think he does not know my capabilities and shortcomings? I may not know much about how the elves of Lothlorien follow orders, but if a dwarf under my command ever dared to question me like that, or, Mahal forbid, our King, he or she would be mucking out stalls until Durin returned! And if you don't want to be slowed by a dwarvish pony, I suggest you not ride one!"

"Enough Amayla," Thranduil said gently.

Haldir looked properly chastised, turned to the King, hand on his heart, head bowed, "I apologized your majesty. I forgot my place. Please forgive me. The dwarf is right. It is not place to question your orders."

Thranduil stood frozen, looking Haldir over head to toe with his eyes, but not moving a single muscle.  
"You are right. It is not your place. Amayla will join the patrols riding out first thing in the morning."

Turning to everyone else in the room, he gave his final orders, "I have letters to write for Lothlorien, Imladris, and Erebor. Amayla, I am certain that you have letters to write also. Tauriel you will stay behind to finalize what troops will go. The rest of you are dismissed."

.

Amayla immediately went to Moga and Thamblor and told her that she would not be accompanying them. They were sad but were much more comfortable around elves, so were not too upset. They also agreed to carry letters for Amayla. Letters she had to sit down and write. The first was to Thorin.

.

 _To King Thorin,_

 _I had hoped to tell you the story of Gorvuud's end in person, but circumstances do not allow. Circumstances that I trust you will understand._

 _The end Gorvuud was in sight. Too many dwarves had left for Erebor, but I had hoped we would last another year. However, we were attacked by a large contigent of orcs. Unfortunately, the winter was not severe enough to help us, and the orcs got much closer than we could prevent with our dwindling numbers. Had we had the assistance that we requested from Ered Luin's forces, we could have made a valiant last stand. As it was, they did not answer our call, and we were left to burn down the settlement, taking almost all of the attacking orcs with it._

 _My reason for telling you this is that Kovlar, son of Telmar, has been named General of Ered Luin's forces. He is completely unqualified for the position. It was by his order that the forces in the North were not allowed to answer Gorvuud's call for aid, without receiving his permission first. I worry for the dwarves of Ered Luin if he is in charge of the defenses. I would be shocked if he has ever faced an orc in his life. I ask you to consider putting Terssu, son of Heislu, in a commanding position in the mountains. At the very least, commander of the Northern forces. He was the last captain that Ardru appointed, and served with me and Galen, for the last ten years of Gorvuud. He is experienced and trustworthy. If you need more information on Terssu, please ask Galen._

 _I know that King Thranduil is sending you missives on what is happening in the south. He has shared some of the information from Rohan and Rivendell with me which raised my concerns over the caravan arriving from Ered Luin this spring. The members of Gorvuud who could not travel by pony are in the caravan and I feel responsible for their safety. King Thranduil has generously allowed me to ride with the forces he is sending south to join with those of Lothlorien and Rohan. I will do all in my power to see the dwarven caravan arrive safely._

 _Please give me best to all the members of the company and your sister, Princess Dis. I look forward to seeing you in the future._

 _Your most humble soldier,_

 _Amayla, daughter of Ardru._

 _._

To her friends, she wrote:

.

 _Dear Galen and Sarna,_

 _It pains me to be so close to you and the lads and not be able to see you. But I have just learned of a serious threat to the caravan coming from Ered Luin bearing the families of Gorvuud who could not travel by pony. I must go see to their safety first and leave tomorrow with elvish forces from the Wooodland Realm and Lothlorien. We will join forces with men from Rohan. I will make certain that our kin arrives safely to the mountain._

 _By now I'm sure you heard about the end of Govuud. I cannot begin to tell you of my level of anger at pathetic worm of a commander of the Northern patrol, but rest assured that his nose does not lay as straight as it once did. The worse news is that Kovlar, son of Telmar, was named as the general – GENERAL! – of Ered Luin's forces. I fear that we did too good a job in Gorvuud keeping orcs at bay, thereby allowing for a complete fool to rise within the city's ranks. I explained the situation to King Thorin in a letter and asked him to consider Terssu for either the head of the North or general. Terssu found his one in the city when we arrived. I am very happy for him and am glad that Ered Luin will have at least one worthy officer available to watch over the forces there. I told the King to talk to you for any further information._

 _I must end this as I need to get ready to leave first thing in the morning. Give my love to the lads. I miss you all more than you can imagine._

 _Love, Amayla_

 _._

 _._

It took the group taking escorting Moga, Tamblor and family from the Woodland Realm a full day to reach the gates of Erebor. The watch had been expecting them since the rest of the group from Gorvuud had arrived,a few days earlier. When the group was spotted, word was quickly sent to the King, Dwalin, the company, and Galen. By the time the wagon and six elvish guards reached the front gate, there was a large welcoming party there to greet them

Dwalin was the first to walk out. The lead elf stopped and formally announced that he was bearing missives from his king to the King under the mountain. Dwalin barely heard a word he said as he desparately looked for the missing dam.

Frustrated, he finally looked up at the blastedly tall elf and bellowed, "Where's Amayla? She was supposed to be accompanying you! Where is she?"

Balin hurried forward to stand next to his brother, followed closely by Galen and then Sarna who immediately went to the wagon to check on their friends from Gorvuud.

The elf in the lead looked down at the irate dwarf and stated calmly, "The dwarf Amayla left with the forces of the Woodland Realm this morning."

"Left? What are you talking about? Was she Thranduil's prisoner?" Dwalin yelled.

"Of course not," the elf sneered, "If I may deliver my king's missives, they will likely explain everything."

Dawlin looked ready to explode when Galen stopped him, "General Dwalin, Temblor says that Amayla chose to go. She sent this letter for the King."

Balin took the letter from Galen and put a restraining hand on his brother's arm. He turned to the elves, "You are welcome in Erebor. I apologize for keeping you out here. Please disembark. We will have grooms take your horses and will escort you to the king." He turned to his brother and ordered him to escort the elves. He then ordered Galen to escort the family to their quarters. To all the others gathered, he ordered the back to their own business.

.

Fili and Kili tromped behind the elves as they followed the Fundin brothers to the throne room. King Thorin was there waiting, with Gloin sitting next to him. The king also looked past the elves, expecting to see a familiar dwarrowdam.

"She didn't come with them, your majesty," Dwalin said dejectedly before Thorin asked.

Balin stepped up and started explaining, "Here is a letter from the lass, and these elves were good enough to escort the wagon carrying the dwarven couple with the new babe. They also carry missives from King Thranduil."

At that, the lead elf stepped forward and handed the parchment to the king. Thorin broke the seal and started reading while everyone in the room stood silently waiting. When he finished both letters, Thorin looked up at the elves solemly, "You have our thanks for escorting our people safely to Erebor. I will prepare an answer for your king this evening for you to take back in the morning." Turning to his nephews, he continued, "Fili, Kili, make certain these elves are taken to their quarters and show where the dining halls are. They are our guests."

As soon as they left, Dwalin turned to Thorin, "What did the elf king say about Amayla? Where is she?"

"She has gone with an elvish patrol south, to Rohan, to meet the caravan from Ered Luin."

"Rohan? With your permission, if I leave now, I can catch up to her in a few days and bring her back."

"No, Dwalin."

"Thorin, I'M GOING AFTER HER!"

"No, you're not, Dwalin. Your duty is here just as Amayla's duty is to see to the caravan's safe journey. First of all, you don't know which way they went. Secondly, they are mounted on horses. You'll never catch them. But most importantly, Thranduil has asked us to take over some of the patrols on their northern borders. With the increased threat to the south, Thranduil's forces are stretched too thin in the north. It is part of our treaty with him. I cannot turn him down and I need you to start arranging the new patrols right away. I must write my response to the tree-hugger tonight. I am sorry my friend."

Dwalin didn't move from his spot. His hand clenched and unclenched. He ground his teeth together, letting out a low growl. "Fine, your highness," he finally mumbled out, voice dripping with barely contained sarcasm, "I'll just go find Galen and come back here to arrange the patrols, with your permission of course!"

Thorin just bowed his head, knowing full well that even he didn't want to push the seasoned warrior when he was as angry and disappointed as Dwalin currently was.

.

Dwalin caught up with Galen in the hall near Galen's quarters and told him that he was needed in the king's chambers. Sarna had tears in her eyes as her husband said his good-byes and gave her one last big hug before walking off with Dwalin.

"She's upset that Amayla isn't coming anytime soon. She wrote us a letter explaining why, but Sarna had really gotten her hopes up that she would be here," Galen explained.

"She's not the only one," Dwalin responded.

"Yeah, I guess the whole company was disappointed," Galen noted.

"I don't understand why she had to ride off with a bunch of elves! Damn tree huggers!"

"Once she heard of the threat against our people, there was no way she wasn't going to try and protect them. Amayla never does anything part way," Galen shrugged.

"Aye, that sounds like her."

"I imagine it will only be a few months more and she'll finally make it here."

"Mahal willing."

.

 *********************** NOTES ****************

.

So close, and yet . . . No reunion yet! I'm so mean. But we're getting close. Seriously! She's just too darn responsible. But we are going to meet some old and new friends down south!


	36. Chapter 36 - Rohan

The ride with the elves was unremarkable. Amayla had just made the same trip with her dwarves and the small elven patrol, being with the larger elven patrol was not much different. Some of the elves accepted her and others barely contained their distain. She, frankly, could not have cared less.

They met their first orc group in essentially the same place as the group they had taken care of on the way to Erebor. The size of the group was similar to that first attack and the results were the same. Amayla said her good-byes to Tauriel as her orders were to stay and patrol the southern border of Mirkwood, while Amayla rode on with the second group from the Woodland Realm and the group of elves from Lothlorien. More elves joined them and they continued their journey south to Rohan, meeting and joining a group of the Rohirrim. They encountered only one more small group of orcs, destroying them all, before reaching Edoras, the capitol city of Rohan.

.

Amayla was excited to finally reach Edoras. After joining up with the men of Rohan, she learned that the crown princess was none other than Sigrid, Bard's daughter and Amayla was anxious to talk to an old friend. Some of the elves tolerated her while the men of Rohan were beyond appalled to have not only a dwarf in their midst, but a female one at that. So, for Amayla, a chance to speak to a female friend held great appeal.

After stabling Mist, Amayla made her way to the court, where she requested a meeting with Sigrid. The guards did not want to let pass, yet Amayla persisted, insisting that Sigrid would not be pleased if they kept her out. Finally, they let the dam approach the royals sitting on their throne in the court. When her name was announced, Sigrid stood, not believing her ears nor her eyes when they fell upon Amayla. Before she could say a word, Sigrid crumpled to the ground.

There were screams all around as the royals rushed to Sigrid's body. Amayla too tried to run forward, but was grabbed from behind, her arms held tight. Somebody yelled "Witch" and pointed at Amayla. King Fengel ordered her to be taken to the dungeons as his son, Thengel, carried his wife to their chambers. Amayla struggled against her restrainers, managing to loosen the grip of one of them as her boot connected with his shin. But as she turned to strike, a fist slammed into her face. It was the last thing she saw before waking in a cell.

.

The cell was not quite as bad as the ones in Thranduil's halls as this one at least had a window where some light could shine in. However, when she was a prisoner of Thranduil she had the rest of the company with her, here she had no one. She wasn't even certain if the elves she traveled with would stand up for her. She only hoped that Sigrid was alright and would have her released.

She waited several hours with no word from a soul. No guards came by to check on her, no offer of food or water. She simply had to sit on the floor and wait. The cut on her cheek had stopped bleeding but Amayla was afraid to fall asleep as she was afraid that her blood would attract rats. The thought of rats crawling on her, nibbling on her face, was enough to prevent even a short nap. So, the sound of feet coming down the hall and stopping outside her cell, filled her with hope. When the door opened, she was shocked at who was standing there.

"Amayla? Is is you! I am pleased to find you alive!" came a familiar voice.

"Strider? Is that you?" she asked, scrambling to her feet.

"Aye, but here I am known as Thorongil."

"Alright Thorongil," she said testing the name out on her tongue, "I don't care what your name is, as long as you're getting me out of here."

"Well, unfortunately, I don't have that power yet. I heard some men talking about a female dwarf being held and had to work hard just to get a visit. What are you doing here?"

"I am with the forces of Thranduil, helping patrol for orcs, at the request of Rohan," she spat out angrily. "We arrived early this morning, and I came to visit Princess Sigrid since we are old acquaintences. I assume that she hadn't gotten word that I was alive, which is why she fainted upon seeing me. And the rest, as they say, is history. Can you help me out please? At least get me some water to wash away the blood on my face."

"Are you injured?"

"Just a small cut from what ever guard was brave enough to punch me while my arms were held behind my back. I would prefer it not getting infected it though."

"Of course. I'll see what I can do."

"And please let Sigrid know I'm here and that I apologize for startling her. That was not my intention."

"From what I have seen of the Princess, she is very kind. Don't worry, Amayla, I'll get you out of here and then we can talk. I'm anxious to hear how you are alive as I was shocked to see you too."

"And I'll tell you everything as soon as I get out!"

.

After Thorongil left, Amayla slowly slid down the cell wall and wrapped her arms around her knees. Unfortunately, the window that provided the light was also letting in the cool, evening air and Amayla was starting to get cold. She also really needed to relieve herself, but since there wasn't even a bucket in the cell, she was trying to hold out as long as possible.

Finally, Amayla heard the sounds of multiple feet heading her way. This time when the cell door opened, it was another familiar face, a familiar female face.

"Amayla!" Sigrid yelled as she rushed to help Amayla stand up.

The two hugged and Sigrid immediately began rambling her apologies, until she got a good look at Amayla's face.

"You're hurt, and bleeding!" Turning to the guards, "Why wasn't her wound treated and how did she even get this! I will have answers!" Turning back to Amayla, she wrapped an arm around the dam and began marching out of the cell, "Come with me. We're going straight to the healers."

"Are you alright Sigrid?" Amayla managed to ask between all of the Princess' apologies and threats to the guards.

"I'm fine. I was just startled. Its not every day that you see a ghost. Nobody told me you were alive Amayla! Where were you? I want to hear everything!"

"And I will happily tell you Sigrid, but first, can you get me to someplace to relieve myself. I really need to go!"

Sigrid looked down at the dam and laughed and then frowned, "Oh, of course Amayla, and again, I'm so sorry. You should never have been treated like that. The healing rooms are just down here, and you can go in there."

.

Sigrid took care of Amayla's wound herself, cleaning it out, wiping away the blood and covering it with a healing salve. "There, and I don't think you'll even get a scar," the princess said when finished. "Now come with me to my quarters, where you can get a bath and we can talk."

"Thank you, your majesty," Amayla said, winking at her old friend.

Sigrid led Amayla to her quarters and ordered a bath to be drawn for Amayla while her clothes were sent to the laundry. Amayla would have like to have soaked for hours, but knew that Sigrid was waiting for her so that they could chat, so she cleaned herself quickly, toweled off, and put on a robe that had been left for her.

There was an array of food laid out on a table and Sigrid signaled for her to sit and help herself.

"This is delicious! I am so tired of lembas bread. Aren't you eating?" Amayla asked as she stuffed some food into her mouth.

"I'm not really that hungry. I'm sticking mostly to bread right now. Nothing else tastes good."

Amayla eyed Sigrid suspiciously and then smiled. Sigrid had been holding back a smile but then let it burst, lighting up her face.

"You're pregnant?" Amayla nearly shouted.

Sigrid nodded as Amayla rushed over and gave her another hug.

"No wonder everyone was so worried when you fainted!"

"Aye. Everyone has been a little overprotective of me since we made the announcement. That's why we're here in Edoras. We had been in Gondor for the past year. Thengel's mother's family lives there and is so nice. But Fengel, the king, wanted the baby, his heir, to be born in Rohan. So we had to come back."

"Does your father know? I imagine he is thrilled."

"Aye, Da is. He and Tilde are planning on coming to be here when the baby is born. I can't wait to see them!"

"So tell me, how did you and Thengel come to be married?"

Sigrid smiled and explained, "Da had ordered some horses from Rohan. He wanted some for an army and others for farming and helping in rebuilding. And of course, there was a treaty to be negotiated with Rohan. Thengel came with the delegation, and he claims that it was love at first sight."

"Was it? For you too?"

"Well for me, it was more like love at third sight. I was too worried about hosting the delegation and making certain that everything was in order, to concern myself over the handsome young prince who showed up. It wasn't until I could relax after the treaty ceremony was over that I actually let myself really look at Thengel. There was dancing after the dinner and he swept me off my feet," she giggled.

"Awe, so sweet," Amayla smirked at Sigrid.

Sigrid stuck her tongue out at Amayla.

"Well that's not very princess-like of you!" she laughed. "But seriously, Sigrid, I'm very happy for you."

"Now that you know my story, I want to hear yours. We were told that you had fallen during the battle. What happened to you?"

.

Amayla told her story as the princess soaked up every word.

"Wow. Hard to believe that King Thrandruil could be that nice. He always kind of frightened me. He seems so cold."

"Aye, I think he prefers for everyone to think that way. But there is kindness in him."

"So now you ride with the elven patrols. How long will you be here?"

"There is a caravan coming from my home in Ered Luin. I will stay with the patrols until it arrives and then accompany it back to Erebor."

"Can I send you back with letters for my family?"

"It will be my pleasure, Sigrid."

Sigrid insisted that Amayla spend the night in her guest quarters as the laundry was not yet done with the dam's clothes. "You can meet Thengel and the King in the morning before going back with your patrol. I'll have a messenger let them know."

In the morning, Amayla's clothes were waiting for her and she joined the royal family for breakfast. Thengel was pleased to meet a friend of his wife's and Amayla found him charming. King Fengel, on the other hand, seemed more interested in how much gold Thorin had in Erebor. When Amayla could shed little light on the subject, he seemed to ready to dismiss her. Thengel, however, insisted on hearing more about her experiences with orcs.

.

After breakfast, Amayla rejoined the elven patrols. She was pleasantly surprised to see Thonogil sitting in with Lindir and Telhurmion, the leader of her patrol from the Woodland Realm. Thorongil rose as she approached, and gave her a hug. "It is good to see you released, Amayla," he said.

"Aye, it was good to be released. Princess Sigrid came and got me and I spent the evening with her. I had breakfast with the royal family before coming back."

"You are acquainted with the royal family of Rohan, Mirkwood, and Erebor, Amayla?" Lindir questioned.

"Aye," Amayla answered simply.

"And do not forget Lord Elrond, Lord Glorfindel and Lady Galadriel," Thorongil added to make a point.

Amayla smiled, "That reminds me, don't let me forget to tell you the story of Captain Tauriel and me sparring against Glorfindel, Thonogil. But for now, I want to see to my horse. When do we ride out, Telhurmion?"

"Sometime this afternoon, when the Rohan patrol returns."

"Very good. I'll be ready."

Thorongil added in quickly, "I won't let you forget, and you have to tell me about the battle for Erebor too!"

.

.

Amayla patrolled around Rohan with the elves over the next several weeks. When they had breaks at the same time, she often trained with Thorongil, finally getting used to calling him by that name. She told him all the stories of the battle for Erebor and her injuries as well as everything she had done over the past five years. He caught her up on stories of Elrohir and Elladan and of Legoas joining their patrols in the north. She occasionally ate with Sigrid but only in private as Amayla's dislike of Fengel was not well hidden. Amayla would have felt more guilty about it if Sigrid hadn't confided that she very much enjoyed eating with Amayla in private for the very same reason.

.

.

Finally, as summer began to blaze hot on the plains, a scout reported spotting the dwarven caravan. Thrilled that she was out on patrol and not back in Rohan, Amayla urged Mist forward with the rest of the Elven warriors right with her.

They came upon the caravan stopped with three elves at the front. Amayla immediately spotted Bladurg talking to one of the elves. Two dwarven guards, neither of them from Gorvuud, stood next to his wagon. As she got closer, she could tell that the conversation between the dwarves and elves was not pleasant, and she spurred Mist into a full run until she was close enough to cry out, "Hail Bladurg! Hail dwarves of Gorvuud!"

Her shout caught the attention of all in the front of the caravan and they all turned to watch the dwarf approach at speed, followed by more than a dozen elves. She quickly dismounted, brushed aside the dwarven guards whom she did not know, and climbed the wagon to greet Bladurg.

"Amayla! Lass! How is it possible that you are here?" the old dwarf exclaimed as she smiled and pulled him into a head bump.

"Did you really think that I would let my people enter hostile territory without proper escort?" she answered.

"But we are in Rohan. It is not hostile. Why did these elves stop us?" Bladurg asked in Khuzdul while glaring at the elves.

"These elves are your escort," Amayla responded in the common tongue for all to hear. "They are my companions. We have been on the look-out for you for several weeks."

"Captain Amayla!" Two dwarven guards rode up to join the conversation.

"Gorum! Horum! Good to see you two!" Amayla returned their greeting.

"Enough of this!" one of the two guards yelled to be noticed. "I am in charge here. I will know what is going on! Just who are you?" he asked of Amayla.

Before she could answer, Bladurg spoke up on her behalf, "This is Amayla, daughter of Ardru, Captain and Commander of Gorvuud. And you will watch your tone around her laddie."

Amayla bowed her head slightly to the dwarf, never lowering her eyes.

The second dwarf had the good graces to look uncomfortable in the situation, completely understanding who she was. The first dwarf, however, raised his face and sneered at Amayla. "I am Captain Margad, leader of the caravan, designated by General Kovlar himself, and I do not believe that we need any elvish assistance in reaching Erebor. If I remember correctly, you were stripped of your rank and banished from Ered Luin, am I not correct?"

Bladurg growled, while Gorum and Horum moved their hands to their weapons. Amayla merely chuckled, "Kovlar holds no rank over me. His words hold as much import to me as a snowflake falling on a bonfire. Now tell me, how many guards have you?"

Margad looked at Amayla with distain, "I do not answer to you!"

Amayla calmly turned to the two Gorvuud soldiers, "How many guards have you?"

Gorum answered without pausing, "We two, Margad and Vint there."

Amayla was shocked, turning back to Margad, her voice cold, "Kovlar sent my people - dams, dwarflings and infants - across Middle Earth with only four guards?!"

"We have not had any trouble," Margad snapped back.

"Well then you were lucky, Mahal be thanked for that. But your luck is over." She turned to talk to Bladurg, Gorum, and Horum. "Rohan and southern Mirkwood has been seeing greatly increased orc activity. You are about to travel through the worst of it. We will go to Rohan where the caravan can rest and restock and I'll arrange for an escort for us the rest of the way."

"We will do no such thing! I am in charge of this caravan and I say that we will continue on directly to Erebor," Margad insisted.

"I do not have the patience to deal with this!" Amayla said through clenched teeth. "But to make this fair and so that you will understand, why don't we ask the heads of all the families on the caravan and let them choose who will lead them from here?"

.

Amayla was conversent enough in elvish to let her companions know that they would be back in a few minutes. One of the elves tied Mist to Bladurg's wagon and she rode with him to the heart of the caravan. There were cheers and waves as Amayla approached.

Margad then spoke up explaining that it was his intention to continue directly to Erebor without any assistance from elves. When he finished, Amayla stood up to talk, "Dwarves of Gorvuud and friends from Ered Luin, I take it as my solemn duty to make certain that this caravan reaches Erebor safetly. I am happy to report that the earlier group is already under the mountain without the loss of a single dwarf, in fact, with the addition of one dwarf. Moga had a small accident and went into labor, but with the assistance of a healer from Mirkwood, was safely delivered of a small, but healthy lad. The family is now in Erebor. It is my intention to lead you there also. I am pleased that you met no difficulties so far, but must inform you that there is an increased orc threat in front of you. That is why I came to meet you. King Thranduil was kind enough to let me patrol with his elves and I will make certain that we have enough soldiers to safely journey on. Believe me, five dwarves are not enough. I know it is hard on many of you to trust an elf; but if you can't trust an elf, just trust me. They will protect us. I believe the best course of action is to make for the capitol city of Edoras, rest and restock, and then proceed to Mirkwood. We should be safe once there and then it is just a short trip to Erebor. But the decision is yours. Your can either continue on your way with Margad as your leader. And I will join you. Or follow my plan, with elvish and human assistance."

It took the dwarves in the caravan mere seconds to start yelling "Captain Amayla, Captain Amayla!"

Amayla turned to Margad, saying simply, "I believe they have made their decision. I hope you have no hard feelings and will continue with us to Erebor. We will need every warrior."

Margad bowed his head to Amayla and she headed to untie Mist and mounted up. Her patrol of elves took up positions around the caravan and escorted them to Edoras.

.

They reached the city in the fading light of a summer evening and were allowed inside the gates and directed to an area at the base of the hill leading to the Golden Hall of Meduseld. As soon as her people were settled, Amayla asked Margad to go with her to meet with King Fengel.

"You want me to go with you?" Margad asked incredulously.

"Of course. You led the people this far. You should talk to the King with me. We merely ask for escort to Mirkwood. I do not think it should be an issue."

.

But Amayla could not have been more wrong. King Fengel and Prince Thengel were both sitting with their court when the dwarves approached, with Thorongil and Lindir following behind. Princess Sigrid was not present, but Thengel smiled brightly to see his wife's friend. Amayla approached the king, bowed respectfully, and made what she thought would be a simple request.

"Your Majesty, I am pleased to inform you that the Dwarvan caravan with my people from Gorvuud has arrived. They are currently in Edoras resting and restocking. We would like to leave in two days and request an escort until we reach Mirkwood."

King Fengel left his throne and walked down to stand in front of Amayla, towering over her, "And why should Rohan escort a caravan of dwarves. What has Gorvuud done for us?"

Amayla's eyes widened and she froze. _Mahal! What is going on?_ "Um, I assume that you have a treaty with Erebor?"

"With Erebor yes. But as you say, these dwarves are not from Erebor, they are from Gorvuud, and I have no treaty with them."

"Your majesty, I am certain that King Thorin would grant the same rights and privileges to the dwarves of Gorvuud as to the ones who abide in Erebor."

"You speak for King Thorin?" he questioned, voice dripping with sarcasm, "I did not know you had such authority. Usually, I am presented with papers to prove such things."

"I – um, I have no such papers, your majesty," Amayla mumbled, words completely escaping her.

Margad stepped up to help, "Your majesty, I am Margad, son of Uldrad, I led the caravan until we were met by Captain Amayla. If I may speak?"

Fengel nodded slightly.

"As the name of King Fengel is renown throughout Middle Earth as a wise and strong leader, among the dwarves of Ered Luin and Erebor, Captain Amayla's accomplishments and reputation are beyond reproach. As the daughter of King Thror's general, the leader of her settlement, and member of King Thorin's company, she holds a status of highest respect, despite her lack of title. Being that we were without a king for so long, formal titles are only now being reintroduced into Dwarven culture. But rest assured that whatever promise Captain Amayla gives is as if it is from the mouth of the King Thorin himself."

Fengel seemed affected by Margad's honey laden words. He sat down in quiet contemplation for a few moments, his eyes scanning Amayla until they rested on her sword.

Finally Thengel broke the silence. "Father, Captain Amayla saved Sigrid's life when the dragon attacked. Without Amayla, your grandson, your HEIR, would not be arriving soon."

Fengel responded without looking at his son, "That is true, but it was the fault of the dwarves that the dragon was awakened in the first place. And you would have married and provided me an heir as was your duty whether with Sigrid or another. Hardly a point in the dwarf's favor."

Thengel glared daggers at his father.

"As I am feeling generous, I will provide the requested escort for the Dwarven caravan, but since I have no treaty to require it, the escort must be paid for. We in Rohan cannot just be lending out our soldiers without proper compensation," he stated coldly.

Relieved, Amalya sighed audibly as Margad bowed to Fengel, "Thank you, your majesty. I assure you that King Thorin will provide whatever price you deem fair."

"Oh, but I will not wait until you arrive to Erebor for my payment. That would not be very prudent of me. What assurance would I have that payment would actually be made after-the-fact," Fengel stated lazily.

"You have my word – and dwarves do not go back on their words!" Amayla answered harshly.

"Is that so?" Fengel smirked, "My understanding of the battle for Erebor seemed to have included a Dwarven king who went back on his word. I will have my payment up front!"

Amayla's hand went to her sword as she took a step forward. Margad immediately placed his hand on her arm, halting her. "Your majesty, we will pay what you think is fair," the dwarrow acquiesced.

"Well I think it only fair that you pay for the wages of the soldiers escorting you, as well as the soldiers that will have to fulfill their duties, and something for the bother. I think that 300 gold would be acceptable."

"300?!" Amayla gasped.

Margad again stepped in front of Amayla and began talking, "King Fengel, we are but a poor caravan. Gorvuud was an outpost with a limited iron ore deposits that grew food and raised livestock to subsist on, but little more. Three hundred gold is far beyond our capacity to pay."

Fengel raised his chin in haughty derision, "Then perhaps I would be willing to take something else of value."

Amayla finally felt cool enough to speak, "Your majesty, if we sold everything of value that the caravan owns, it would not come close to 300 gold."

"Oh really. I believe that you have something in your possession that holds much value." His eyes once again rested on Amayla's sword.

Confused, Amayla spoke up, "I do not understand your majesty. Do you wish me to pledge my sword in your service? If that is what it takes to earn my people safe passage, I would be willing." _That wouldn't really be that bad. I can't imagine that he would demand more than a year's service. Some of the people here are nice. Sigrid is here. I would be able to see her new baby. And then I wouldn't have to live in Erebor._

"You misunderstand me dwarf. I do not want your sword in my service, I simply want your sword," the king stated coldly.

.

.

 ******* NOTES **********

.

Hope you liked seeing Sigrid and how happily married she is. According to Tolkein, Fengel was supposed to be very greedy, so I expounded upon that. I promise that we're getting close to the reunion. Just a few more threads that need to be woven in.


	37. Chapter 37 - North to Erebor

There was an audible gasp from many in the room. Thengel jumped to his feet, "Father, you cannot!"

Fengel brushed off his son with a slight wave of his hand, "I can indeed." Turning back to Amayla, "I am told that it is made of mithril. I would accept it in exchange for an escort for your people."

Amayla felt as if she had taken a direct hit to her chest by a mace. She couldn't speak and was having difficulty simply breathing. Finally, she whispered, "This was my father's sword. It's all I have left of him."

"So, what means more to you, the safety of your people or a hand-me-down of your father?" Fengel mocked.

With tears streaming down her face, Amayla's hand reached down to her sword. But before she could unsheath it, Thorongil put one hand on her shoulder and the other on her hand on the sword. He whispered into her ear, "Wait, Amayla, we will find another way."

Margad then stepped forward asking for some time for Amayla to think about it. Fengel agreed, but warned that he would have her decision by noon the next day or the dwarves would be thrown out of Edoras.

Thorongil, Lindir, and Margad escorted Amayla out of the Golden Hall and back to where the caravan had set up camp for the night. The three males tried to talk to Amayla but she would have none of it. "Do any of you have a way of coming up with 300 gold?" she yelled. When they could only look between each other, she spat out. "I know what I must do, I would just like some time alone to come to terms with it!" She marched off into the night before finding a secluded spot, hugged her knees, and cried her eyes out.

Bladurg found her a few hours later. "Can I join you, lassie?" the old dwarf asked softly.

Amayla nodded.

"You don't have to do it, lassie."

"Yes I do. Its only a thing."

"A 'thing' that means the world to you."

"Aye, but it's still just a 'thing'. Not worth somebody's life."

"Come back to camp, lassie. There are people there that want to talk to you."

Amayla sighed but got up. "There is nothing to talk about. The lives of our people are worth more than my father's memory. Fengel is an Orc's ass, not worthy of touching Ardru's sword, but there's nothing I can do about it."

"Just come back to camp, lassie."

"Bladurg! There is nothing to talk about. We cannot risk crossing the Mark with just five guards. I have to give Fengel the sword."

"I'm not arguing with your lassie, just asking you to come back to camp. Now listen to your elder and lend a hand to an old dwarrow."

.

Amayla reluctantly hooked her arm under Bladurg and walked back with the elderly dwarrow. When they reached the camp, Bladurg led her to a gathering of dwarves, elves, and men. Sitting around a fire were the four Dwarves guards, several couples from Gorvuud, Thorongil, Lindir, Telhurmion, and most surprisingly, Prince Thengel.

Before she could say anythig, Thengel stood up, "Amayla, I must apologize for you being in such a position. My father is an ass. Sigrid wanted to pass on her agreement with me also."

Thengel's straightforward statement brought a smile to Amayla's lips. "Thank you Thengel, and thank Sigrid too."

Thorongil then took Amayla by the hand, "You do not have to give him your sword Amayla."

Amayla ripped back her hand, "But I do. I will not risk the lives of my people over a simple object."

"Your father's sword is no simple object, lassie," Bladurg stated softly.

"We will get your people to Erebor safely Amayla, you do not have to give up your sword," Thorongil repeated.

"We?" asked Amayla confused.

"Yes, we!" added Lindir. "I will give you four of my soldiers to accompany you."

"And I will go with you also," Thonogil added.

"Ten soldiers," Amalya mused, "Thank you, but that may not be enough."

"It will be enough if you are accompanied by a troup of Rohan's finest riders," stated Thengel.

"Riders of Rohan? But your father will not allow it!" Amayla retorted.

"My father does not need to know of it. There is a patrol that is to go out tomorrow morn. I will replace the leader myself and just so happen to ride in the same direction as your caravan. A happy coincidence."

"Really?! And you are all in agreement? But how did this come about?" she asked.

"It was simply the right thing to do Amayla. We could do no other," Thengel replied.

"I thank you, your highness. Rohan will be blessed when the time comes for a new king." Amayla then looked at the dwarves who were gathered, "And you are all in agreement. Willing to go tomorrow?"

"Of course lassie," Bladurg answered as the rest all nodded in agreement. "We will all be ready before the first light!"

Tears starting falling down her face again as Amayla hugged everyone, except Lindir and Telhurmion who both got elvish arm salutes, thanking and rethanking everyone over and over again until they all made her stop to get ready to leave.

.

.

As the first light broke over the horizon, the dwarves all proceeded to the front gates of Edoras. They were accompanied by Thonogil, Telhurmion, three other elves, and Amayla. The caravan left as soon as the city gates opened, startling the guards, but not allowing any time for the king to be alerted. By mid-afternoon, the Rohan riders caught up to the dwarves, bringing Amayla some peace of mind. Thengel was to stay with them until they crossed over the Anduin river near the field of Celebrandt. At that point, they were to meet up with forces from Lothlorien or perhaps Mirkwood.

.

The trip was arduous as all wanted to cover as much ground as possible. There was some fear that Fengel would send out troops to bring back Thengel, but none reached them. The men of Rohan were impressed that although the caravan was full of dwarvlings and infants, there was no complaining about the speed of travel. They were a hardy group and each knew his or her role in the caravan. No one wanted to be the cause of slowing down.

During the trip, Amayla and Margad had become friends of sorts. Margad lost the chip on his shoulder over Amayla replacing him as the leader of the caravan. It was blantantly obvious that she not only knew every adult in the caravan, while Margad knew only the dwarrows, but she knew and cared for every dwarfling in the caravan. And the feeling was mutual. Early after leaving Edoras, Amayla took some time to compliment and thank Margad for his actions when they spoke to King Fengel.

"You have quite the talent for diplomacy," she remarked, "it's a talent I do not possess."

"Its from spending time around Kovlar. I had to learn how to please him to get ahead," he replied.

"Hmph, Kovlar," Amayla nearly spat as she said his name. "I would not tie yourself too closely to him. You have a brain. Dwarves like Kovlar do not like others around them who are smarter than them. And most dwarves are smarter than Kovlar. I remember when he tried to join the Gorvuud garrison. Not only were his fighting skills sub-par, but he was too stupid to realize it. Once Kovlar is tested in a real fighting situation, I have no doubt that he will reveal his true limitations. I just hope that he does not cause the deaths of others by doing so. I do not believe that the King will leave him at his post for long."

"Really? You think King Thorin will have him removed?"

"I know Kovlar and I know Thorin, excuse me - King Thorin; so aye, I think the king will have him removed. My advice to you is to not try and jump ahead to a position you have not rightfully earned. Do a good job in the position you have, no matter how insignificant you think it is. Remember, somebody is always relying on you. Earn the respect of those around you and you will succeed and advance."

.

The trip had gone well as they approached the Anduin river. A contingent of elves from Lothlorien arrived shortly after they made camp before crossing the river. When Amayla asked Telhumion how the elves had possibly known that the caravan had arrived, the elf simply shrugged and stated "the Lady Galadriel." The Lothlorian elves would escort the caravan to the borders of Mirkwood where Thranduil's elves would take over. A scouting patrol crossed the river to make certain that there were no dangers about as the river crossing would leave the caravan completely vulnerable. Thengel and his men planned on leaving the next morning, but all the plans changed when the scouts returned.

The scouts reported seeing a large force of orcs east of the Anduin heading north. The orcs were led by a squadron of wargs bearing riders as well as a large contingent of regular soldiers. Amayla, Thonogil, Thengel, Telhumion, and the leaders of elves of Lothlorian all agreed that they could not let the orc force pass. They decided that the safest place for the caravan was on the west side of the river, while the soldiers would cross and lay in wait for the orcs. Although the orcs outnumbered the men, elves, and dwarves, the numbers were not too drastic to overcome. And the element of surprise was on their side.

Before the soldiers departed, Amayla spoke to her Dwarvish soldiers. "Gorum and Horum will cross the river with me. Margad, you and Vint stay behind to protect the caravan. Margad, if I do not return, you will resume command of the caravan and lead it to Erebor. If you are in trouble, take the Forest Road through Mirkwood. King Thranduil's forces will find you and I promise you that they will help you. Trust them, please!"

Margad objected, "Captain Amayla, I would rather fight with you. Do not leave me behind like some dwarfling!"

"Margad, I would not leave my people in your hands if I didn't trust you. Do not take this as an insult for it is not intented as such. I believe that you will get them to Erebor if I am not able to. Mahal watch over you."

Margad bowed to Amayla, "And over you too."

.

The soldiers all crossed the river and took up their positions, keeping out of sight of the approaching enemy. When the orcs came into range, Amayla, Thonogil, and all the elves let loose their arrows, cutting down the number of the enemy nearly in half. The orcs were caught completely off-guard and made for easy pickings in the follow-on fighting. In very little time, only a few orcs were left putting up a fight. Amayla and Thonogil fought near each other and both stopped at the same time when they ran out of enemies to face.

Amayla turned and smiled at the tall man when she noticed an orc drawing back an arrow that was pointed at Thorongil. Instinctively, she shoved him out of the way only to cry out as the arrow pierced her left shoulder. She stumbled forward, but managed to stay on her feet and turned to see her assailant who unfortunately had let loose another arrow that struck her in the side. Amayla could feel the arrow penetrate her outer layers, but she didn't think it had gone in far enough to do serious damage. At least she hoped so. She saw the orc who shot her fall to an arrow and glanced over to see Thonogil notching another while shouting to their companions about the new threat. Although the pain was excruciating, Amayla went full-on warrior, furious at the creatures who dared to strike her down. She charged the orcs as they poured out of the forest to the north. The rest of the soldiers joined her quickly.

This time, surprise was on the orc's side as was the serious depletion of elvish arrows, leaving the fighting to hand-to-hand combat. The number of orcs this time was significantly greater than before and the battle was intense. Amayla kept fighting even though she was weakening quickly. As she faltered, orcs got more and more strikes on her, finally forcing her to her knees. She could barely raise her sword up for protection. Her vulnerability became obvious and orc after orc surrounded her. Amayla managed to block one more strike but felt her sword fall from her grasp as she collapsed on the ground. A shadow passed over her and she looked up to see an ugly creature raise his weapon to strike her down. There was nothing she could do to stop it.

Amayla looked to the ground and said a quick prayer to Mahal before facing her fate. But before the monster could give the final blow, an arrow came through the middle of his neck. The orc's eyes widened right before he fell over dead, right next to her. Behind him, Amayla saw a flash of red hair as more orcs fell to elvish arrows. The forces of Mirkwood, led by Tauriel, joined the battle just in time. A smile crossed Amayla's lips as she lost consciousness.

.

.

Amayla found herself standing in a meadow, the sun was shining, insects flew from flower to flower, and in front of her stood a great mountain, with enormous doors carved with Dwarven ruins. She looked around, but saw no dwarves or any activity at all.

 _This must be the Hall of Waiting. I guess I'm dead._

"No, you're not dead Amayla. If you were dead, the doors would be open to you."

Amayla turned to see a blinding light approaching. She squinted until the form of Lady Galadriel came into focus.

"Lady Galadriel? I don't understand."

"You are not dead Amayla," she repeated, "but you are close. You are walking the thin veil between life and death. You alone can choose to give up on life and the doors before you will open, or you can choose to fight and remain among the living."

"I feel a pull from beyond the gates. But it does not scare me. It feels like love."

"Those are the loved ones that entered before you."

"Ardru? And my parents? They are there too?"

Galadriel nodded.

"My parents and Ardru," she whispered.

"Two of your fathers wait behind those doors, while your third awaits you in Middle Earth."

"My third father?"

"If you go back, you will learn. It is your choice to make. Forward through the gates to your loved ones who left before you or back to your life and the ones who love you still."

"My family is in there," Amayla murmured, looking at the gate.

"Not all of all your family," Galadriel smile cryptically.

In her mind, Amayla saw an image of a dwarven family inside a mountain. The husband stood with his arms around his wife laughing as a young dwarfling lass toddled toward her older brother who had his arms out to her, yelling "Come on La La, come get me!" As the little lass fell into her brother's arms, he shouted, "Did you see her Amad? Did you? She walked to me!" "Of course she did, she loves her big brother!" the dam answered.

"It is your choice who you will meet, Amayla. Your parents today, or . . . "

"My brother. I have a brother. And he is alive. I know it. I can feel that my parents are there, behind the doors, waiting, but not my brother. I will go back. I must!"

"I must warn you Amayla. You have been gravely injured, if you go back, there will be pain," Galadrial cautioned.

"I don't care. I lived through pain in the past. I can do it again."

The light around Galadriel grew brighter until it was blinding, causing Amayla to squeeze her eyes tight. When she opened them again, the sky was much darker and there were faces hovering over her. She had overwhelming pain throughout her body. She could hear voices but had trouble understanding exacty what was being said. Instead, she focused on red hair whirling around. "Tauriel?" Her lips moved but no sound came out.

The red-head's face appeared before hers. "I'm here Amayla. Hang on."

"My people," Amayla managed to whisper. "Keep them safe. . ." With that amount of effort, Amayla passed out again.

Amayla woke up occasionally over the next several days, but could never fully comprehend what was going on. She was still in a great deal of pain, but all she could tell was that she was strapped down and the trees and clouds were passing by rapidly. At times, the pain became nearly unbearable and she she would cry out. Whenever that happened, she stopped moving and was given something terrible to drink, resulting in sleep taking her over once again.

Finally, Amayla found the desire to open up her eyes once again. The pain was not nearly as bad and she could tell that she had stopped moving. She started to hear voices again that were familiar, but weren't clear. She had no idea of where she was or how long it had been since the battle with the orcs, and she wanted to know about the caravan and the safety of her people.

 _Open your eyes Amayla. You can do it. It's not hard. Just OPEN THEM!_

It was as if her eyes were stuck closed. She thought she was doing what it took to open them, but nothing happened. The voices, though, became clearer.

"She's stirring."

"Call Neston."

"Amayla!"

She began to distinguish the voices. One was female, and other was male. She tossed her head side to side, but still her eyes stayed shut.

"AMAYLA, OPEN YOUR EYES!"

King Thrandruil? Is that really you? Am I dreaming again?" Amayla murmured.

Thranduil grabbed her flailing had as he sat down by her side, placing it between his two. "It is I, you are not dreaming Amayla," he assured her.

"But how?"

"Estel and others brought you here yesterday. You are in your old room in the healing halls. Neston has been taking care of you."

"My people – are they safe?"

"Tauriel and her soldiers are escorting them along with a group from Rohan. They are going the longer, eastern route, but it is safer these days. Your people will be fine."

"Thank you, your majesty."

A voice came from the doorway, causing Amayla to attempt to sit up. "Good morning Amayla! I see you are finally awake," Neston spoke softly. "You know that you are my favorite dwarvish patient, but you don't always need an injury to come visit!"

"I believe I told her that the last time she was here, Neston. It must be that hard dwarvish head of hers," Thranduil added, although there was only laughter in his voice.

"Tell that to the orcs that seem to be everywhere these days," Amayla muttered.

Thranduil's face turned dark for a moment before he stood, "I will let Neston and Eliril tend to you now, Amayla. Rest well. When you are strong enough, I will have a chess board brought here so that I may beat you."

"Grrrrrrrreat," Amayla said sarcastically, before continuing, "but truly, your majesty, thank you for everything."

Thranduil smiled at her and patted her hand once more before departing.

.

Amayla was pleased to see Eliril come in after Thranduil left bearing a tray of medicial what-not. After Neston thoroughly examined her and instructed Eliril on replacing bandages he stood up to leave. "The good news is Amayla, none of your wounds were from a morgul weapon and Estel did an excellent job of cleaning them and binding them during your little jaunt here. It is quite amazing that you have no infections and that none of the deeper cuts hit anything major. You are weak from bleeding but that we can take care of. You should stay quiet to let all your wounds heal and not tear open any stitches, so limited movements until we take out them all out. Walking is alright once you feel up to it, but that is all! I mean it!"

"Thank you Neston. I promise," Amayla swore, crossing her heart.

Eliril continued her ministrations after Neston left, filling Amayla in her continuing courtship Gaviolith. Amayla finally got a word in edgewise asking Eliril who the elf was who had treated her.

"Estel is not an elf. He's Lord Elrond's human foster son. I was under the impression that you knew him," she responded.

"Oh yeah. Estel is one of his names. I remember Elrohir calling him that. He was Strider when I first met him, then Thonogil in Rohan, so now I guess I'll have to get used to calling him Estel," Amayla sighed.

"Well, whatever his name, I'm sure he'll be by shortly to see you when he wakes. The king ordered him to sleep when he came to sit with you. Estel had stayed by your side since you arrived. Now, I'll go get you some soup – and don't even bother to ask for something else – Neston has ordered soup for you today and I won't disobey his orders."

Amayla slumped down in her bed. "Fine. As long as it's not fish soup!"

.

.

Estel stopped by several hours later to check in on Amayla.

"I hear I have you to thank for my injuries not being severe, so thank you very much Thonogil, or Estel or whatever your name is! Neston said you did an excellent job." Amayla teased him.

"It was the least I could do for someone who saved my life. I am happy that you are doing well, Amayla. And that was very kind of Neston, he is a well-regarded healer. My father said that he was one of his best pupils. And yes, here in Mirkwood, I am Estel, but I am going back to being Strider shortly. I will be leaving with letters to Elrond and return to patrolling with the Rangers. I have had my fill of King Fengel. Perhaps when Thengel is on the throne, I will return to Rohan."

"I don't blame you for feeling that way Estel. I would rather not see that man ever again in my life! When do you leave?"

"The day after tomorrow, at first light. King Thranduil wants to discuss the battle we had with the orcs before writing to my father. He'll probably want to talk to you too."

"I take it the battle was a success? Other than me, were there any serious injuries? Did we lose anyone?"

"Thankfully, there was no loss of life. You were, by far, the worst injured."

"Lucky me."

"Well that was because we were caught by surprise. It could have easily enough been me who took the first arrow. There was some intense fighting, but when the elves from Mirkwood arrived, the battle ended quickly."

"Thank Mahal for that."

.

Later in the evening Thranduil came for another visit. "You are sitting up Amayla? Has Neston allowed it?"

"He told me to take it easy. Its hard to be more 'easy' than barely sitting up. Besides, we dwarves are much heartier than you elves give us credit for." At Thranduil's smirk, Amayla frowned at him, "I'm not just talking about our thick skulls!"

"I said nothing!" Thranduil defended himself while chuckling.

"You were thinking it, your majesty! And I'll have you know that I rode on a pony to Mirkwood two days after getting swiped by a giant bear. I think I can 'sit up' after a few orc arrows."

"Well if you are well enough to sit up, you are well enough to play chess. I'll have the set brought," Thranduil said while signaling to an ever present guard.

"Wait, wait! I think I'm having a relapse!" Amayla cried out, clutching at her chest.

Thranduil raised an eye brow at her and ordered his guard to bring the chess set, and some wine.

.

.

The next day, Amayla woke feeling much better. Eliril applied salve to her wounds and bruises and Neston agreed that she could eat some "real food." Amayla insisted on walking around more, always escorted by Eliril. By the afternoon, Amayla felt strong enough to walk the distance to the King's council chambers to discuss the battle with the King and Estel. Thranduil was very pointed in wanting to know directions, locations, and even details of the enemy's weapons. Although unclear exactly what her answers meant to the King, Amayla supplied the answers to the best of her memory until he was satisfied. Before she left, Thranduil had one final question for her.

"I have not yet informed Erebor that you are here. I wanted your permission to do so, Amayla. So, do you want me to inform Oakenshield?"

Amayla paused and took a few deep breathes before answering, "No, not yet. They are expecting me with the caravan so there is no hurry to let them know."

"As you wish."

"Thank you, your majesty."

"Oh, and if you would join me for dinner?"

"It would be my pleasure, your majesty."

.

Dinner with the King was most pleasant. Estel, as he was known in Mirkwood, was there also and regaled them with stories of being a Ranger. Thranduil seemed pleased to learn that Legolas was riding with Elrohir and Elledan, although he was not pleased when he heard that Glorfindel often joined them. At that, Amayla rolled her eyes and shook her head at the King. The conversation turned to the happenings in Rohan and King Thranduil was furious to hear that Amayla had been imprisoned. Amayla tried to calm him by letting him know that Mirkwood's cell were far more luxurious than Rohan's, but Thranduil was less than amused.

"You were with my patrol and I know that Rohan has a treaty with Erebor, you should not have been treated thusly," he stated angrily.

"Princess Sigrid more than made up for the harsh treatment and Crown Prince Thengel defied his father to protect my people, so I have no quarrel with them. King Fengel however . . . well, I would call him something in Khudzul, but it is not polite and you would not understand."

"Whatever you call him cannot be worse than he deserves," Estel spat out.

"Let us talk about something more pleasant. If you feel up to it Amayla, I can take you down to the stable and introduce you to my newest elk. He is quite gentle, except of course, in battle."

"Thank you, your majesty! I would very much enjoy that! I haven't seen Mist since I arrived and I would love to see her too."

Estel left the two of them to visit the stables on their own as he prepared to leave early the next morning. Amayla greatly enjoyed meeting the king's mount. He was surprisingly gentle and let her stroke his velvety nose. Mist was also thrilled to see her rider and the carrot she brought with her. Amayla promised to visit Mist the next day for a thorough grooming.

.

.

Amayla spend the next few days growing stronger, eventually moving out of the healing halls and back into the room she had stayed in previously. After Neston gave her permission, she began riding Mist again, often accompanying by the king as he showed her around Mirkwood while checking on his people. The elves in the palace became used to seeing the dwarrowdam strolling and dining with their King. Although still shocked by it, most close to Thranduil were pleased to see him more relaxed than he had been in years, especially since his son had left the forest.

For her part, Amayla just enjoyed her time in Mirkwood. She gave little thought to her future. Whenever the idea of returning to Erebor crept into her head, she pushed it away, deciding to simply ignore the issue for as long as possible. Eventually, she could ignore it no longer. Tauriel returned, announcing that the caravan had successfully reached Dale. With their arrival, Amayla knew that someone from Erebor was bound to come for her. It was at dinner that night that Thranduil forced her hand.

.

"So the time has come, Amayla. Don't think that I don't know that you have been ignoring the issue. But with the arrival of your people Amayla, even Oakenshield will figure out where you are. You are, of course, welcome to stay here or I will send an escort with you to the mountain. What would you like?" he asked.

"I still don't know, your majesty. There are some in the mountain that I am desperate to see. But there are also those whom I can't imagine facing again."

"If it is Oakenshield, I can't blame you for that. But I thought you said that your banishment was rescinded."

"It has been, so I've been told. And its not KING THORIN that I am afraid to face."

"You are afraid of someone? Did they hurt you?"

"No," she barely whispered, "not physically".

Thranduil stood quietly and looked down at her, "Anyone who would harm you is a fool, and will answer to me."

"Thank you, your majesty. But believe me, there is nothing you can do to help me. It is Mahal's will." She turned away and started pacing. "And what would I do when I got there?"

"Would you not take up a position of command in Oakenshield's army? I would assume that General Dwalin would want you."

Amayla huffed softly, "Oh I'm sure he doesn't." Seeing the look of puzzlement in the king's eye, she continued quickly, "Besides, I don't want to be a regular army commander. Simply drilling all the time? That would drive me crazy. And I don't know if I could live in a mountain. I've only ever lived in a forest. I guess that's why I like it here so much. If only you had some bears, it would be perfect."

"I'm afraid that that is beyond my capability Amayla." He put an arm around Amayla's shoulders and she rested her head against his chest. "Why don't you think about it tonight. But by tomorrow, you must make a decision, or one will be made for you as I would expect a delegation from Erebor very soon."

Amayla didn't sleep much that night. She spent most of the time staring out of her window and praying to Mahal. The next morning, she met with King Thranduil as he was eating his breakfast. They were interrupted by missives arriving from Imladris. Thranduil insisted on Amayla eating while he read through them.

"Are you familiar with Fornost, Amayla?" the King asked.

"The old ruins? Aye. I've ridden past it. Wouldn't dare camp at it. It is said to be haunted, and just being near it, I can understand why that is said. Why do you ask?"

"Elrond reports that the Rangers have seen increased orc activity around it. He thinks that they may be basing out of there. He is concerned, as always."

Amayla's eyes grew wide, "Orcs basing in Fornost? The only reason to do that is to raid Breeland and the Shire!"

"Elrond is not certain of that, just stating his concerns. He tends to be a bit dramatic."

"He also has the gift of fore-sight, which makes his concerns all the more real!"

Thranduil bowed his head to Amayla but remained quiet.

Amayla began pacing, thinking about Lord Elrond's words to her, _". . a new task will present itself. You will deal with it and you will succeed."_

Amayla stopped and turned to Thranduil, "I want to join the Rangers."

Thranduil waved his hand at her indicating that she should continue.

"I am a warrior. I have loved ones there. I can protect them. It is my calling."

Thranduil said nothing, just looking at her, studying her.

"And If I join the Rangers and meet up with Legolas, perhaps I could encourage him to return to Mirkwood. I would be very happy to do that for you."

The normally stoic king squeezed his eyes shut for a moment before turning to Amayla. "If that is your decision, I will respect it. I will write the necessary letters. You should go to Imladris and speak to Elrond. I'm sure he can assist you in reaching the Rangers. I well send an escort with you. When will you leave?"

"Tomorrow morning, your majesty."

.

Amayla spend the rest of the day getting ready. Tauriel stayed with her and helped arrange supplies from the fletcher and the cook. Eliril took care of preparing a bag of necessary medical supplies. While they were all packing, Galion found the three females. "King Thranduil asks all of you to join him for dinner in the state dining room, in your finest attire. Amayla, I will escort you. Please be ready in two hours. I will send some maids to assist you." He then bowed and left.

Tauriel sighed heavily, "You owe me for this Amayla. I have one dress and I hate wearing it!"

"Sorry!" Amayla laughed. "Its not my idea. I'm lucky that I have a dress to wear at all. The good thing for me is that I wasn't going to pack it anyway."

Unlike the other two, Eliril was thrilled, "I've never dined with the king before. This is exciting! Do you need anything else from me Amayla? If not, I'd like to go get ready for dinner! I can't wait to tell Gaviolith about this!"

"Go!" both Amayla and Tauriel shouted together.

After the blond elf left, Tauriel turned to Amayla, "I better be going too. Wouldn't want his majesty to get mad at me for not being dressed properly. See you there."

.

After being primped within an inch of her life by two extremely determined elves, Amayla was dressed and coiffed and ready to be presented to Thranduil. The two had done their very best to make Amayla look as elvish as possible. Given her height, or lack thereof, her build, and her coarse hair, their accomplishment was quite remarkable. Amayla smiled and thanked them, keeping her laughter to herself.

Galion came and escorted her to the King's private chambers. Amayla was surprised when Galion left her completely along with him.

"You look lovely Amayla," the king began.

"Thank you, your majesty. But I feel a little ridiculous, the two did their very best to turn me into an elvish lady."

"And is there anything wrong with that?"

"Of course not, except that I am no elf nor am I a lady. I am just a simple dwarvish warrior."

"You sell yourself short Amayla, you are far more than that. You are a leader of your people, you are a protector of the innocent."

Amayla blushed and bowed her head.

"But I worry about you, which is why I had Galion bring you here so that we could speak privately."

"Your majesty? Is this about me joining the Rangers?" she questioned.

"Yes and no. You have made it clear that you wish to join the Rangers and I will not stand in your way. I am certain that you will be an asset to them. What I worry about is that you have no one to stand for you and no one to return to."

Amayla shrugged, finding no words to dispute him.

"And that is why I would like to offer you a home, Amayla."

"I don't understand."

"I would be honored if you would allow me the priviledge of standing as your father."

"My father?"

"It is a not uncommon practice for the Eldar to foster young elves or the children of men. I admit I do not know of a case of a dwarf being fostered, but I do not see why it would not work."

"You wish to be my father?" Amayla barely whispered.

"If you would have me, yes Amayla. I do not expect you to see me as you did Ardru. You are fully grown, but even adults sometimes need families to support them and homes to return to."

Amayla stood silently, looking at the ground. _It would be nice to have a place to call home. But Thranduil, as my father? I have grown to trust him, and he certainly treats me well. What was it that the Lady Galadriel said in my dream – if it was a dream? That my third father awaits me in Middle Earth? This must be what she meant._

She slowly lifted her eyes to meet his. All she saw in his clear blue eyes was love.

"Yes!" she stated with a smile on her face and tears flowing freely. She rushed toward him and wrapped her arms around his waist, her head resting on his chest.

Startled, Thranduil stook awkwardly with his hands by his side.

Amayla leaned back to look at her new father figure, "You're getting a dwarf as a daughter, you're going to have to learn how to hug!"

"I know how to hug, it has just been awhile."

"Well, get used to it!" she said while both crying and laughing.

After finishing their embrace, Amayla asked, "So how do we do this? What happens next? Does somebody have to approve it?"

"Amayla, I am the King. I ask no one for approval," he stated frowning at her.

"Oh yeah. Excuse me for that."

"But to answer your question, I will announce it at dinner, where we should be headed now."

.

Thranduil took Amayla by the arm and led her into the dining room where all turned to bow at the king as he escorted his new daughter to sit next to him. Thankfully, her chair was raised to that she was about the same height as everyone at the table. Amayla was very pleased to have her friend Tauriel sit next to her while Lord Arodir sat on the other side of the king.

When the meal was finished, Thranduil signaled to Galion who came forward with a small box. Everyone sat quietly when the king stood to speak. He held out Amayla's chair and helped her to stand, only to frown heavily at seeing just how short she was as compared to the table. One look to Galion sent the butler scurrying. The king stood silently until Galion returned with an empty wine crate for Amayla to stand on. Everyone in the room was looking to each other trying to figure out what was happening, yet no one dared speak, not even in whispers.

After assisting the dwarf up on the box, Thranduil made his pronouncement. "The dwarf Amayla has spent a good deal of time in the Woodland Realm over the last five years, much of it as a patient, some of it as an unwelcome guest, but most recently as a much-honored guest. She has ridden with our patrols and has proved her bravery and skills time and time again. Recently she has lost her home to orcs and her father, a dwarf I greatly respected, to the Halls of Waiting. Because of that, I have decided to step in for her father and offer my halls as a home to her. To my great joy, she has accepted. Therefore, it is my pleasure to announce that Amayla will henceforth be known as honored daughter of Thranduil and the Woodland Realm."

There were gasps from all in attendance.

Thranduil then opened the box and held up a necklace for all to see, "So that all may know that Amayla is a member of my family and due all the respect that one would show me, I have had this crafted for her."

The pendant was not large, made up of thin branches of antlers in silver with a small green enameled leaf at the bottom with a clear, brilliant diamond set in the middle.

As he fastened it around her neck, Amayla had a good look at the stone, "This is one of the gems of Lasgalen, your majesty, I cannot!"

"You can and you will. This will make it clear to all that you are my daughter."

Once again, Amayla had to wipe tears from her eyes.

Neston stood and made the first toast, raising his glass and saying "To Amayla, honored daughter of Thranduil, welcome to the Woodland Realm!"

Amayla smiled as all, though to varying degrees of enthusiasm, joined in on the toast. Afterwards, too many elves for Amayla to remember came to her to offer their congratulations. Tauriel, Neston, and Eliril were, of course, the most heartfelt. The rest of the evening went by in a haze until Thranduil himself forced Amayla to go to bed before her early rise in the morning.

The events of the night before made departing in the morning all the more difficult. Thranduil, Tauriel, Neston, and Eliril were all present to wish her a farewell. Finally, after many tears and hugs and promises to come back, Thranduil ordered Amayla to leave. She mounted Mist, waved good-bye one last time, and rode off to start the next chapter of her life.

.

.

******** NOTES ********

.

I know this is a long chapter, but I just had to get this part over with! I had a difficult time coming up with the reason for her joining the Rangers. Hope you like this. Originally, I had orcs attacking the Shire and killing somebody in the Brandbuck family. Hadn't decided exactly who. I even deleted a family member so that some could escape on Tigr. But when it came down to writing that part, I just couldn't bring myself to do it. And since canon says that the Shire was peaceful until the time of the LOTR, I decided not to go there. I'm a wimp. SPOILER - NEXT CHAPTER SHE GOES BACK TO EREBOR. I PROMISE!

.

Also, my life is not allowing me as much time to write so I may have to slow down the updates a little. I don't have many chapters in the hopper! But I'm trying!

.

Also, thanks for the reviews. They really keep me going!


	38. Chapter 38 - Amayla's Return

She had never planned on stepping foot in Erebor, but here she was and it was all because of Gandalf. The wizard had run into her, Strider, Legolas, Glorfindel, Elledan, and Elrohir at the Prancing Pony. They had just finished dispatching a small group of orcs north of the Weather Hills and had headed to Bree to rest and restock. All were surprised when the gray wizard was sitting there, almost as if he was waiting for them. Gandalf began to speak but Amayla interrupted him as soon as he mentioned that he had recently been in Erebor. She grilled him on the members of the company and life under the mountain, asking about almost everyone. When she got to Balin, she specifically asked if he had had any shocks or surprises and was relieved when Gandalf said no.

"I believe you left out one dwarf Amayla," Gandalf remarked.

"Did I?" Amayla replied innocently.

"Yes, General Dwalin is also well."

"Dwalin, yes, guess I forgot about him. Good to hear that he is fine," she said, voice straining oddly. "And Thranduil? All is well in the Woodland Realm? I haven't been there since this past winter. And I'm certain that Legolas is eager to hear news."

Legolas gave Amayla a look before politely listening to the wizard.

"The treaties between Elves, Men, and Dwarves are holding nicely. In fact, there is a meeting in Erebor soon to discuss a topic that concerns me greatly. It is good that you are here Amayla, as you have information that needs to be shared with the three kings. I think it would be most useful for you to be there. Strider and Legolas, you should accompany her."

"Wait – what are you talking about?" Amayla burst out.

"Nothing that I can discuss in detail here, Amayla," Gandalf replied softly. "You will just have to trust me." Turning to the other three elves, he continued, "Glorfindel, Elrohir and Elledan, I have a task for you also, which we can discuss after the others leave."

"We're leaving – now? We just arrived and our mounts need rest," stated Strider.

"Well, in the morning then, first thing!" insisted Gandalf.

Before anyone could object, Glorfindel spoke up, "As you wish Mithrandir. If it is as important as you imply, then I'm certain the three of them will not object."

The three all frowned at the golden elf, who only beamed back at them with his most radiant smile.

.

.

Weeks later, she found herself riding up to the mountain that she had helped reclaim.

.

Strider took the lead in talking with the guards, explaining that they were expected at the meeting. Several dwarves came forward to take their horses to the stables. Amayla was astounded by the splender that was now Erebor. In ten short years, the change was remarkable. Gone was the rubble, the ripped tapestries, and the skeletons. Most importantly the stench was gone, the stench of dragon breath, dragon scat, and death. Back then, the air hardly moved. There were no sounds, only the clang of coins being sorted while the company was looking for the dammed arkenstone. Now Erebor was alive – there was movement everyone. Dwarves coming and going, talking, laughing shouting. The air moved freely and smelled of food and life.

The difference made it easier on Amayla to push away her memories of when she was last there, standing on the rampart, desperately trying to keep Thorin from killing Bilbo, and getting banished for her efforts. That was the last time she saw the company, her friends. Well that wasn't exactly true she thought, she had seen the company fight during the battle – when they finally emerged from Erebor. She was so proud when she saw them all running out, weapons held high. That feeling was fleeting as she returned to the battle. She had joined the fighting once the Orc army had appeared. Orcs were everywhere but so too were dwarves, elves, and men. She fought side by side with members of all the races, saving their lives and being saved by them in return. But she also saw many – too many - fall.

The memories came back fiercely and clearly. She had to stamp down the bad ones. She had to focus on the good memories – but what good memories did she have of Erebor? Of the mountain itself, she had no good memories. Of the quest, well, it was successful. The line of Durin continued. Thorin was King and Fili and Kili were princes. Smaug, Azog, and Bolg were all dead. There were elves and dwarves aplenty mingling with men in the city of Dale so some sort of alliance must be holding. Those were all good things, but they weren't really memories. She certainly had some good memories of the quest: the beauty of Rivendell, learning to ride a horse, flying on the back of an eagle, and dear sweet Bilbo. Falling out of a tree and having Dwalin catch her? NO! Those memories she would not bring up. Those were only allowed late at night when she couldn't stop them. The rest of the company raised good memories – didn't they? Part of Amayla loved them all deeply, but another part could only remember the abandonment. Thrandruil was a good memory. He had helped her and stood by her. He reminded her so much of Ardru. _Mahal! Why am I here? Damn meddling wizard!_

 _._

Food first. "I'm hungry and before I have to sit in some stupid meeting for the rest of the day, I'm getting something to eat," stated Amayla brooking no chance of dissent from her companions. "Which way to the dining hall?" she asked the guard.

Amayla was unusually quiet as the three ate their food underneath an obviously new tapestry depicting the coronation of Thorin II. "Has Erebor changed so much since you were last here?" asked Strider.

"I was never in THIS Erebor," Amayla answered softly. "The Erebor I knew was full of sickness and death. This one is full of life. Thorin has done well."

"KING Thorin now," Legolas reminded Amayla as they looked at the coronation tapestry. Amayla took notice of the scene, picking out all the members of the company – all expect her.

.

As they finished their food, a group of dwarves arrived at the opposite side of the dining hall carrying a large tapestry. "Looks like the companion piece is going up," observed Legolas. The three moved closer to watch as the new piece was rolled out. Legolas and Strider noticed Amayla stiffen as the image appeared. She put her hand on her sword hilt and walked over to a strawberry blond dwarrowdam who seemed to be directing the unveiling. The man and elf exchanged worried glances as they recognized Amayla's attack posture.

"Amayla?" started Strider.

"Stay" Amayla responded as if talking to a dog.

Amayla turned to the dam, 'Is this your work? It is quite beautiful."

"Yes, thank you" responded the blond, "It is my masterpiece."

"Amayla, daughter of Erebor" Amayla bowed her head slightly.

"Caileen, daughter of Ula."

"Well Caileen daughter of Ula, you may want to turn your head so you don't see what is about to happen."

With that warning, Amayla drew her sword and slashed at the tapestry. Before anyone could move, Amayla had created a cut to the middle of the tapestry. Caileen screamed and moved towards Amayla, only to be stopped by a dagger in Amayla's other hand pointed her way. Strider grabbed the nearly hysterical dam and pulled her back out of the way. Legolas tried to stop Amayla but she pointed her dagger at him also, "STAY BACK!" Seeing the near madness in Amayla's eyes, Legolas stayed back as did all the other dwarves in the room.

.

Hearing the commotion, two guards came running into the dining hall, swords drawn. By the time they arrived, Amayla had been successful in hacking large chunks out of the middle of Caileen's masterpiece. Strider led the weeping dwarf to a seat. One of the guards approached Amayla but halted abruptly. "Captain Amayla? Is that you?"

Amayla did not stop swinging her sword as she looked at the guard. "Farrak! Good to see you! Are you well?"

"I am fine, my Captain, thank you….. Ahhh, Can I ask what you're doing?"

"Just taking care of this tapestry. I'll be done in a minute. Have you worked on your blocking to the left?"

"Yes Captain, I believe I have overcome that deficiency."

All the while, Amayla kept swinging. "Good, good. Perhaps we can spar tomorrow and I can check that out."

"It would be my privilege, my Captain."

Amayla kept hacking, "Farrak, any chance you know where I can find Galen?"

"Sorry Captain, but Captain Galen left on a patrol to the outer borders. I believe he is due back in a few days."

"That's a shame. I'm not sure I'll still be here." And Amayla kept hacking.

The other guard looked at Farrak, "Shouldn't we stop her?"

Farrak just shook his head. "The two of us are not capable of stopping her."

.

After a few more swings, the tapestry lay in tatters on the floor. Amayla took a few deep breaths and sheathed her sword. The hall was silent. Amayla approached Caileen and sat beside her.

"Why?" Caileen sobbed.

"It had to be done. I'm sorry. It was truly a masterpiece," was Amayla's reply as she pulled out a handkerchief for the dam.

Caileen just looked at Amayla, tears rolling down her eyes, nose running.

"Take it. You need it." Amaya paused, "What you also need is retribution. Do you want to claim it?"

Caileen blew her nose, "retribution? … yes, retribution! I claim RETRIBUTION!"

She stood as she said it. Amayla put her hands on her thighs as she stook up beside the stricken dam. "Farrak, you heard her. She makes a claim of retribution. Take us to the King."

Strider and Legolas sprung to Amayla's side. "What is going on?! Have you lost your mind?" they both demanded.

"Relax you two. You are both going to get to witness a Dwarven Trial of Retribution. You should consider yourselves privileged," Amayla calmly smiled at them both. Farrak and his fellow guard approached Amayla and Caileen and motioned them towards the King's council chambers. Strider and Legolas followed.

.

.

When they reached the door, Farrak explained the situation to the royal guards standing there. One guard went inside and quickly returned followed by a young red headed dwarf with a beard bedecked with so many swinging beads and jewels that he jingled as he walked. "I am Grundbar, assistant privy council to the king. The king has royal visitors, so I highly doubt that he will hear your case today. But I will present this to Lord Balin. Your names and your parts of this action?" he sneered at the group. It was only when Legolas stated that he was the son of Thranduil that Grundbar looked up with concern and hurried into the chamber.

.

.

"Amayla?" Thorin responded to Grundbar.

"She's here, now?" Dwalin joined in.

"Aye. I believe that Caileen, daughter of Ula, is claiming Retribution against Amayla, daughter of Ardru. I only interrupted you, your majesty, because one of them claims to be Legolas, son of King Thranduil. I had them wait outside," Grundbar replied.

"You made her wait outside?" Dwalin growled.

"Peace brother. You know that we must deal with this trial first. And then you can go to her," Balin said softly, placing his had on his brother's arm.

"Balin is right, Dwalin. She is here now. We are obliged to answer the call for retribution, but we'll get this over quickly as possible, then this blasted meeting, and then you can go to her. Send orders to the front gate to make certain she doesn't leave," Thorin added.

"Fine, your majesty!" Dwalin answered through clenched teeth, before signaling to a guard and issuing the orders to the front gate.

.

.

In a few short minutes, Grundbar rushed back out looking flustered. "The king will hear your case. Please follow me."

The guards stopped Amayla, Strider, and Legolas as they moved to follow, "Your weapons must be removed before entering the chambers."

Amayla looked to Farrak as she undid her weapons belt, "You will look after them?"

"It will be my honor, my Captain," he assured her.

The royal guard sent a disdainful look at Farrak's deference to Amayla. He watched as the three warriors removed their outer weapons. He pointed at Amayla, "The daggers on your thighs." Amayla sighed as she added them to the pile.

Amayla looked around as she walked into the council chamber. The room was set up with three high tables in a U shape. The chairs were obviously of varying heights as the elves sat no higher than any of the dwarves. King Thorin sat in the direct center with Fili at his right and Kili next to his brother. Ori was next to him, with a stack of papers, ink, and quills at the ready. On Thorin's left was Balin and Lady Dis with an empty seat next to her. _Probably for Gandalf_ thought Amayla.

Then she saw him. Dwalin stood behind Thorin seemingly listening to a discussion between his King and his brother, arms crossed on his chest, in the familiar stance that made Amayla inhale softly and her heartbeat quicken – looking every bit as solid as the mountain he was standing under. He was the mountain to her. During the quest, she sought only to follow her king and re-establish her home. Dwalin became that home to her, until he broke her heart. She quickly looked away as he started to look up, afraid that if she saw his marriage bead that she might break down. On the table to the Thorin's right sat King Thrandruil, Lord Arodir, and several Elfin counselors who looked familiar to Amayla but she was going to have to work to remember their names. On the table to the left was King Bard, Crown Prince Bain, and several elderly men whom Amayla did not recognize. Strider and Legolas were directed to seats along the back wall.

.

Amayla's eyes fell upon the Elfen King. A huge smile lit her face as she hurriedly rushed to face him, open hand on her heart. "Edhel adar" (father elf)! It is good to see you again!" bowing her head and extending her hand. King Thranduil returned the greeting. Thrandruil looked at the guards trailing Amayla and simply raised his magnificent eyebrows. Amayla winked at him, whispering, "You're going to like this."

Amayla then turned around to King Bard whom she had not seen since staying in his house in those days before the company left for Erebor. "King Bard, it has been a long time. It is good to see you looking so well. And Prince Bain, you have grown into a fine, handsome man. I saw Sigrid in Rohan, she was doing well, I assume Tilda is also? Please give her my regards," Amayla bowed politely to the King whom she noticed sported a pleasing touch of grey at his temple, but other than that looked much the same as she remembered. The bowman turned king returned Amayla's smile, eyes lighting up showing the growing wrinkles around his eyes that frankly Amayla thought made him look even more handsome.

At that point, Grundbar nudged Amayla toward the space in front of the king of Erebor. Caileen stood next her and Amayla could feel the dwarrowdam tremble as she curtsied before the King.

"Relax" whispered Amayla as she smiled trying to calm the poor dam. Caileen could not understand why Amayla was being so nice to her.

Amayla stood tall and spoke in an extra loud voice – "Hail Thorin, King Under the Mountain" before making a formal bow. Although it was more traditional for females to curtsey, because of her role as a guard and warrior and because she never wore a dress – Amayla always bowed. Amayla's eyes never strayed from Thorin's, but out of the corner of her eye, she could see Fili eyes shining with a tight but real smile on his lips while mimicking his uncle's posture, while Kili was rocking forward in his seat with a smile as big as his face.

.

Thorin broke eye contact first which Amayla considered a small victory and leaned to Balin stating simply, "Begin." As Balin stood up, Amayla raised her arm, startling the white-haired dwarf.

"Please, before we start, I must admit that I am uncomfortable standing in these chambers, in front of all this royalty, armed to the extent that I am."

Dwalin sprung forward looking at the guards standing behind her. Amayla simply raised her hand up displaying that she was not a threat.

"Did ye not take her weapons from her before you let led her in," Dwalin growled.

The two guards shifted uncomfortably, looking at each other. Finally, the larger of the two spurt out, "We had her remove her sword, bow, throwing axes, and two knives on her thighs, sir."

Amayla pursed her lips together to keep from smiling as she heard snickering from in front of her – Fili and Kili she suspected without actually making eye contact – and from behind her, Strider and Legolas she imagined. Dwalin just glared at the two guards as he made his way in front of her, asking Caileen to step to the side.

Amayla wasn't sure what came over her, but she couldn't resist taunting Dwalin, "I would have thought royal guards of Erebor were better trained than this."

Dwalin just frowned further. She looked at Kili and winked, "I could have anything down my trousers."

Kili lost all control, laughing out loud and even pounding on the table. Fili, shoulders shaking, had to nudge Kili in his side, pointing out the death glare that Thorin was sending his way.

Amayla turned to the guards, "Don't take it too bad lads, there's probably only one dwarf who could find them all, but I'm sure the crown prince doesn't usually pat down visitors at court. Although I would wager an ale that even Prince Fili wouldn't get them all." Amayla smiled wickedly at Fili.

The blond prince sprang to his feet, yelling "I accept that challenge!"

"SIT DOWN FILI," came the roar from Thorin.

Amayla flashed Fili a quick sign of 10 as Fili was sitting. Fili nodded, silently accepting the bet.

Dwalin started with the two daggers on the side of her boots, shooting both guards a disgusted look as he handed them the knives. Amayla turned her head to the guards, "You two really should have gotten those."

Dwalin motioned to her to take off her coat.

"That's cheating!" she complained as Dwalin patted down her coat. The bald dwarf pulled one dagger from the collar and two from inside pockets. He then took both her hands in his holding her arms straight out. Amayla hated herself as the simple touch of his hands on her flesh could still make her heart flutter. Dwalin pushed up her sleeves and removed the knives on both arms. He then stepped back and frowned.

"Is that all lass?"

"Nope" she shook her head slowly.

Dwalin stroked his beard, looking her up and down. He signaled for her to turn around which she did veeeery slowly. Amayla chuckled as she saw the two princes, heads bent together, pointing and looking at her, deep in discussion. She wasn't too surprised when Fili's face lit up and he fairly shouted, "Her boots!"

Dwalin turned to him as if he were daft, snapping "I already got those!"

"No Dwalin, the back of the boots, just above the heel. Very Nice Amayla!"

Dwalin muttered as he took out the two slim, but deadly blades.

"Just one more" Amayla taunted, "I'd tell you where it is, but where would the fun be in that? Besides, I have a bet with Fili going…"

"Maybe you should frisk her" suggested Kili trying to be helpful.

"Kili!" admonished Dis sharply. Amayla was slightly surprised to see Dwalin's neck go red at the idea. She kept glancing at him, but saw no bead. _He probably has an ear cuff instead._

"I have had enough" stated Thorin firmly, killing the mood.

"Wait uncle, just one more minute" pleaded Fili.

"Get on with it then" he grumbled back.

Fili came around the table to take a closer look at Amayla, his bright blue eyes going up and down, left to right, looking for any strange lump or wrinkle. Fili's eyes began to linger on Amayla's chest. Dwalin's frown grew ever deeper. Amalya began to wonder if Dwalin's eyebrows would actually meet in the middle if he drew them any closer together.

"Raise your left arm up higher," Fili instructed grinning. Amayla complied. Fili leaned over to Dwalin and whispered in his mangled ear. Dwalin's blush grew deeper as he looked at Amalya's breasts.

He leaned in to her and whispered hoarsely, "Under your left breast".

Amayla whispered back "Don't you want to make certain he is right?"

Dwalin looked horrified, straightening immediately. Fili coughed throwing his hand over his mouth to cover his laughter at Dwalin's obvious discomfort. Amayla's reaction was the opposite, stiffening at Dwalin's horror, "Don't worry. It's purely defensive, I couldn't get to it without taking off my shirt first so I think your honor is safe," Amayla nearly spat out. Her voice was so thick with distain that both Fili and Caileen looked at her in concern.

Turning to the blond prince, Amayla's smile returned, "Congratulations, I owe you an ale."

Kili slapped his brother on the back as Fili returned to his seat.

.

Balin stood up again and cleared this throat, "If we may begin then . . ." and motioned Caileen forward to stand next to Amayla. "Caileen, daughter of Ula, you seek retribution for the destruction of your tapestry that was to be unveiled tomorrow. Is that correct?" Caileen responded quietly with a simple yes.

"Lady Amayla, …".

"Just Amayla," interrupted Amayla.

"Ah lass, perhaps you were never informed, but King Thorin named all in the company as nobles upon his coronation," replied Balin.

"Since I was DEAD at the time, I'm certain that the King did not include me in that proclamation, Lord Balin," Amayla stated tersely, her entire body stiffening.

"Let it be," nodded Thorin to Balin.

Balin began again, "Amayla, daughter of Erebor, heir of Ardru, do …."

Amayla interrupted again, "Honored daughter of Thranduil." The gasps echoed around the room. Amayla continued, "If you are using my formal name, you should use ALL of my titles." All eyes turned to the Elfen king who bowed his head simply in acknowledgement.

Balin tried again, "Amayla, daughter of Erebor, heir of Ardru, honored daughter of Thranduil, do you admit to destroying the tapestry in question.

"Yes" replied Amayla simply.

"Do you agree that Caileen is entitled to retribution?"

"Of course. It was a beautiful tapestry. A masterpiece. She should receive not only compensation for materials and time, but pain and suffering too."

Balin looked at Amayla quite puzzled and turned to the other darrowdam, "Caileen, what type of compensation do you ask as retribution – coin or hair?"

Caileen looked completely uncomfortable, as if she might throw up. Amayla put her arm around Caileen and spoke softly to her, "You want coin, right?"

"Um yes, coin."

"How much lass?" continued Balin.

Feeling Caileen's shoulders start to heave, Amayla encouraged her softly, "Just start by telling them how much the materials cost."

Caileen thought for a minute and whispered, "about 50 gold coins."

"Materials 50 gold coins," repeated Amayla loudly so all could hear. "Now how long did it take you?" Amalya asked.

"Slightly over two years" came the soft answer, tears filling her eyes.

"Over two years of work," repeated Amayla again, adding "let's assume 50 gold coins per year to cover salary plus a little extra, added to materials makes 170 gold coins."

Balin nodded in agreement.

"Then there is the pain of having her masterpiece destroyed, so let's just double it to 340. But we should round that up to a nice even 400 gold coins. Does that sound good Caileen?"

Caileen looked up at Amayla and nodded mutely.

Balin nodded again and asked Caileen simply, "Is 400 gold coins acceptable retribution."

Caileen stated "Yes."

Balin then turned to Amayla and asked, "Do you agree to pay Caileen, daughter of Ula, 400 gold coins in retribution of the destruction of her tapestry?"

"Me?" asked Amayla innocently "Why would I need to pay retribution? It is not my fault that the tapestry needed to be destroyed."

All eyes looked at Amayla in amazement. Balin questioned simply, "Then whom do you say needs to pay retribution?"

Amayla, face blank, replied simply "King Thorin."

.

 ****************** NOTES ***********************

 **.**

 **Yay!** She finally made it back to Erebor. We haven't quite had a real reunion yet. Its coming . . .

.

And here's my secret. This was the first chapter of this story. I originally started the story here, not intending to follow the Hobbit plotline, but as I went along, I realized that I kept asking myself "Why is Amayla doing this?" So I finally gave in and wrote the backstory. 37 chapters later, we are finally here. (Banging head on keyboard) I had to make myself stop writing this part until I finally got Amayla back here. Believe me, anyone who was frustrated that it was taking so long for Amayla to get back, was not as frustrated as I was! That's also why I didn't add as much of Dwalin's perspective as some may have wanted. I never really asked myself what Dwalin was feeling because I knew that I was going to address it going forward. Of course, I could have just switched the story and said that she was only gone for five years, but that would have been TOO easy. The problem I've left myself is I only have so many chapters ready going forward. Gotta get writing. Luckily, husband is going on a golf trip, so I should have some peace to do it!


	39. Chapter 39 - Reunion Time

"What?!" roared Thorin pounding on the table as he jumped to his feet. Balin's face dropped. Caileen took a step back and clutched her chest. Dwalin took a step closer to Thorin. Fili and Kili looked at each other, Amayla, and then Thorin in a continuous circle. Amayla snuck a peek at Thrandruil to find him sitting back in his chair, arms across his chest, looking very relaxed and amused.

Amayla looked down to the shorter dam next to her. Caileen's eyes were as wide as saucers and her mouth kept opening and closing like a fish out of water. Amayla grew concerned that Caileen might throw up or pass out. She took Caileen's hand, looked deep into her eyes, and said simply, "Breathe, slowly, in and out – you can trust me."

Caileen, completely out of her element and desperate for any help, took a deep breath, stared at Amayla, shrugged her shoulders and mouthed, "Okay."

.

Balin finally recovered his composure, but Thorin did not. "Why, in Mahal's name, would I pay retribution for a tapestry that you destroyed?" he nearly shouted, staring directly at Amalya.

Amalya turned to Balin, calm and composed, and stated simply, "There is one piece of information that you have not asked, Lord Balin."

"And what would that be lass?"

"Please ask Caileen the subject of her tapestry."

Balin turned to Caileen wearing his most grandfatherly expression and asked, "Alright lass, please tell us what your tapestry depicted."

Caileen straightened herself up and took a deep breath, "It was a depiction of the Battle of Five Armies, m'lord."

"Go on lass," encouraged Balin "Specifically what part of the Battle of Five Armies?"

"King Thorin killing Azog."

.

With those words, Thorin sat down abruptly. Fili and Kili looked at each other, eyes wide. Balin simply said "oh lass" all color draining from his face. Dwalin just stared at Amayla. Caileen looked up at Amayla with horror, not having a clue as to what she might have said that would elicit such reactions. Amayla just smiled and patted Caileen's shoulder. "Don't worry, it will all be over in a moment. You did nothing wrong. I'll explain all when we're out of here."

Balin turned to Thorin, "My King?" was all he could muster. Thorin stared at Amayla. She stood straight and tall as the trained warrior she was, not showing any emotion. She felt his eyes on her but she kept her glaze fixed just behind him. Thorin finally turned to Caileen and stated simply, "I will pay the retribution. You may go."

.

At that moment, the wizard who was never arrived late, always arriving precisely when he intended to, walked through the chamber doors.

"Hail King Thorin!" Gandalf exclaimed loudly while bowing to the throne, breaking the silence.

All eyes turned to Gandalf, yet no one said a word. You didn't need to be a wizard to feel the uncomfortable silence. No one seemed to want to let Gandalf know what was going on as all eyes turned back to Thorin. Amayla took advantage of the moment to look at Thranduil again. He raised his glass of wine to her in tribute and smiled a rare smile before returning to his usual stoic self. Gandalf caught the exchange and looked questioningly at Amayla and Thranduil.

"Exquisite timing as usual Mithrandir." stated Thanduil. Amayla simply bowed to Gandalf and greeted him politely. She turned to Caileen, took her hand, and said "Let's get out of here."

Amayla gathered her coat and all her knives before joining with Caileen to bow to Thorin. The two dams started out of the hall together. Amayla stopped briefly to talk to Legolas and Aragon before exiting, "I warned you that I didn't want to come to Erebor!"

Strider smirked, "You never cease to surprise - My Lady!"

"Oh Shut up! I'm going to get something to drink, and hopefully bathe – not necessarily in that order. You two can deal with Gandalf and whatever he is up to by yourselves! And don't forget my weapons! Come on Caileen."

.

.

Amalya practically dragged Caileen down the hallway until Cailleen dug her heels in at a quiet bench at sat down. They sat next to each in silence for a few minutes. Finally, Caileen was able to speak, "What just happened?"

"You just won retribution from your king."

"But why did HE agree to pay?"

Amayla looked down at the blond Dwarf, "I've heard that Erebor has the most wonderful hot springs east of Rivendell. How about you and I go take a soak and I'll tell you everything!"

"NO! You will tell me NOW! I believe you owe me THAT!"

Amayla took a deep breath, staring at the wall in front of them, "Thorin didn't kill Azog, I did."

Caileen dropped her head into her hands, "Oh Mahal" was all she could whisper.

"How 'bout that bath now?" prodded Amayla.

"How 'bout an ale first," came the reply.

"I knew I liked you – Lead on!" exclaimed Amayla as she clapped the blond on her back.

.

Caileen led Amayla to the food halls. As the lunch crowd had cleared and the dinner crowds had yet to arrive, it was easy to find a quiet table near one of the bars serving ale. "My treat," stated Amayla as she pointed to Caileen to sit down. The bartender gave Amayla a quizzical look as she ordered 4 ales. "And good day to you to, my good sir," Amayla snarked back. She set two mugs in front of Caileen and took her seat.

"Cheers," Amayla smirked and chugged her first mug. Caileen followed suit.

"This is prime ale!" said Amayla wiping her sleeve across her mouth.

Caileen smiled, continuing, "So you killed Azog?"

Amayla nodded yes and started on her second mug.

"I didn't know that. Were you part of Dain's army?"

"No, I came from Ered Luin. I was a Captain of the Gorvuud Garrison."

"That's how you knew that guard."

"Uh huh."

"You also seemed to know the King and the Princes pretty well. And Lord Balin and Commander Dwalin. And those other Kings – King Bard and you're King Thrandruil's adopted daughter?"

"Yes."

"Yes? All you have to say is yes?! Who are you?"

Amayla finished her second ale and pointed at Caileen's, "Finish up. Let's go to the baths and I'll tell you there."

Caileen drank down her ale in a few gulps and let out large burp "You know, you keep promising that you'll explain everything, but you never do."

"To the baths, my friend," smiled Amayla.

.

The two dams walked through winding corridors, always heading lower and lower. Amayla started to notice a distinctive smell. "Is that the pools I'm smelling?"

"Yes, that's the sulfer. You'll get used to it. It's not really that bad. The pools in the Iron Hills smell FAR worse. Have you never been in a pool?" asked Cailenn.

"Not ones that smelled like this" Amayla said, wrinkling her nose.

"Don't worry," she continued, "there are showers that you use before and after. Before to actually get clean, and after to rinse away the smell."

Upon arriving, Caileen stepped Amayla through the process of hanging her clothes and grabbing towels. She led Amayla to the first showers pointing out the soaps and shampoos. "I may be a few minutes," warned Amayla, "I've been on the road for a few months now, and it's going to take some work to get really clean."

Caileen just laughed, "Take your time, and then go through those doors. I'll be there. There doesn't seem to be many Dwarves here right now. I'll make certain that we can get our own pool and then you're telling me EVERYTHING!"

Amayla finally emerged from the showers and tentatively lowered herself into the pool where Caileen was sitting, her head laying back on the edge, eyes closed. "Oh yeah .. this feels good… oooooooh yeah,' moaned Amayla.

Caileen chuckled without opening her eyes, "Others are going to wonder what's going on in here with all those noises you're making."

"Don't care," was all Amayla could muster. "Just consider yourself lucky that I'm not singing."

.

The two sat in silence for a long time, except for the occasional moan by Amayla, before Caileen opened her eyes and stated firmly, "Times up! I've given you long enough. START TALKING."

"Alright, but first you tell me what you know about the Battle of the Five Armies."

Caileen made an annoyed face at Amayla but started talking, "I really only paid attention to come up with something that I could weave, so most of what I learned has come from songs. Basically, that the company of Thorin Oakenshield traveled from the Blue Mountains and faced a dragon to reclaim Erebor. They didn't actually kill the dragon, that was King Bard. After that, the Elves and Men raised an army against the King, but then Lord Dain and his army came to the King's rescue. Thorin battled Azog. Azog died -apparently by your hand, not by the King's - and Thorin Oakenshield became King Under the Mountain. That's pretty much it."

Amayla quirked an eyebrow and frowned at Caileen who could only shrug in embarrassment. "That is pitiful. You left out a few things: a hobbit burglar, a map and key, trolls turned to stone, help from the Elves in Rivendell, stone giant battles, the Goblin king and minions, being rescued by eagles, a skin changer who turned into a giant bear, spiders, escaping Mirkwood in barrels, Laketown, finding the hidden door, trying to kill a dragon, searching for the Arkenstone, dragon sickness, fighting WITH elves and men against orcs, and Azog and Bolg dying. That's all I remember. After that, I woke up in Mirkwood."

Caileen just stared at Amayla for a few minutes.

"I'm sorry, I had no idea. - Can I ask a few questions?"

"Go ahead, ask away."

"Hmmmm, where to start. Why did you waken in Mirkwood?"

"I had killed Azog and made certain that Thorin was taken to a healing tent and then Dwalin and I went after Bolg. It was Dwalin, Legolas, and Kili who probably killed him, but he took me over Ravenhill's wall with him when he fell. Apparently, I had broken nearly every bone in my body so I was taken to Mirkwood right away. I was unconscious for many weeks. My recovery took a long time."

"Is that why you weren't at the coronation? You aren't depicted in the tapestry. And why did you correct Lord Balin about a Lady? You said something about being dead?"

"It's complicated, but simply, nobody could find me on the battlefield or in any of the healing tents, and they finally assumed that I was dead. But all the time, I was in Mirkwood being very well treated. Thranduil tried to let Thorin know I was alive, but somehow, the message never got through – miscommunication I guess. After a few months, when I was fully healed, I returned to Ered Luin."

"Why didn't you go back to Erebor and let them know you were alive?"

"My body was fully healed, but my heart was broken. I couldn't understand why nobody had come to see me. And there was a little problem of having been banished from Erebor."

"Banished? But why?"

"Have you not heard about the King succumbing to dragon sickness?" Caileen shook her head. "Well, he did and before the battle, Thorin tried to throw Bilbo – he was the Hobbit with the company - off the ramparts. I intervened, for which I was banished. Again, it's a long story involving the Arkenstone…."

"AMAAAAAAAYLAAAAAAA! Are you in there?" came a yell from a familiar voice.

"Who is that?" asked Caileen grabbing for towels.

"Prince Kili" she answered as Caileen's eyes went wide. "No Kili, I'm not here!"

Kili seemed to fall for that line again, pausing before figuring it out.

"Yes, you are! Can I come in?" the voice yelled again.

"NOOOOOOO!" both Caileen and Amayla yelled back.

"When are you coming out? Hurry up!"

"What do you want, Kili?"

"I WANT TO SEE YOU! PLEASE!"

Amayla sighed and turned to Caileen. "He's pretty relentless. He's not going to go away. I think our peace and quiet is over. Want to meet him? I can introduce him to you. He is fairly handsome now that he's finally grown a decent beard."

"Meet one of the princes? Sure, why not? We'll probably fall madly in love and end up getting married. What else would I expect from a day like today."

"I'm sure Lady Dis would love that! But I think Kili's heart is spoken for. How do you feel about blonds though?"

"The crown prince? Sure, why not? That would make me queen eventually right?" laughed Caileen.

Amayla shouted out, "Okay Kili, we'll be out soon. Why don't we meet you somewhere?" Turning to Caileen "Where did we get that good ale earlier?"

"The Grey Stone."

"Kili, we'll meet you at The Grey Stone in about a half an hour. Is Fili coming too?"

"Great! And no, well maybe later. He has to stay at that meeting. Uncle let me out early. I think they're going to have dinner sent in."

"Are Legolas and Strider still there?"

"They were when I left."

"Go tell all three of them where we'll be so they can join us later."

"Okay – what about the rest of the company? Can I tell them too?"

"Of course – now go!"

Amayla chuckled as she heard the younger prince go crashing away.

.

.

Amayla showered, redressed, and braided her hair in a simple single braid down her back in her usual hurried style. She was shocked when she saw that Caileen had somehow mostly dried her hair and had arranged it with multiple braids pinned up on top of her head, the rest of her wavy hair hanging down her back.

Paranoid at Amayla's expression, Caileen felt her hair asking, "What? Am I lopsided or something?"

"No, No!" Amaylas reassured her, "I'm just amazed that you managed to do all that with your hair in such a short amount of time. I would have thought that would have taken hours."

"This? This is pretty simple – well maybe not as simple as yours," Caileen choked out trying to hide her quizzical examination of Amayla's messy braid.

Caileen was stunned that the formidable dwarf seemed uncomfortable. "Well," Amayla stumbled out, "I missed the hairstyling lessons growing up. Not much need when you live in a military barracks your whole life. I CAN put in my family and rank braids, but it usually takes me a little while, so this is what you get!"

"You are a smidge uneven, would you mind if a redid it quickly? It will drive me a little crazy if I have to look at it all night."

"Fine, just make it quick."

Caileen undid Amayla's braid and brushed out her damp hair with her fingers. Starting at the right temple, Caileen braided around the bottom of Amayla's head, ending with a single braid hanging over her left shoulder. "There, all done. Simple, pretty, and most importantly EVEN."

Feeling her hair, Amayla muttered, "Thank you, but I have a feeling I'm going to get some crap from Legolas when he sees this! Let's get going."

"Legolas huh … So are you and he …. You know …." Caileen asked softly, smiling.

"Hah! Me and Legolas?!" Amayla could not contain her laughter, "No, No, No! More like brother and sister, especially as we sort of ARE brother and sister. Obviously, not by blood. But since Thranduil sort of adopted me, it's hard to explain as Dwarfs don't really have an equivalent, I'm Legolas' honorary sister. You should have seen his face when I first met him and told him I was his sister! He didn't believe me until I showed him the necklace his father gave me. It took a little while, but we've worked out the relationship. There's nothing I wouldn't do for him and he feels the same. "

"And the man?"

"Strider, and he's a Dunedain. He's got quite the story behind him that I'm not going to get into. But he is like a brother also – no romance there either."

"What about any lucky dwarf? Anything happen on your quest?" Caileen winked at Amayla.

Caileen was shocked as Amayla paused a second too long before answering. "No, no romance for me - Mahal's folly. I think he just wants me to be a warrior. And so I am."

Caileen blushed, stammering, "I'm sorry. Wasn't trying to be nosy."

Amayla laughed and slapped Caileen on the back, "Yes you were! No worries. It's Mahal's will. So, what about you? Any romances pending?"

Caileen just chuckled her response. "Much to my mother's great frustration – no. I've been too busy with my tapestry to even THINK about romance the last few years."

"Hmmmm, maybe I really DO need to introduce you to Fili!"

Caileen just smiled and shook her head.

.

The two dwarrowdams headed back toward the market. "Speaking of family, what's yours like and where are you from? I feel like I know you, but I really don't know anything about you!" Amayla inquired of Caileen.

"We're from the Iron Hills. Came to Erebor the spring after the mountain was reclaimed. I'm an only child. Father is miner. He's a foreman in the gold mines. Mother is a seamstress. That's where I get my design talent from I guess. I can sew too, but much prefer weaving. We did a lot of the work repairing and cleaning the old tapestries when we first arrived. You wouldn't believe the damage." Amayla shot her a look. "Oh yeah, I guess you know what it was like. But, anyway, all my work was mostly repairing until two years ago when I was given my commission . . . .and you know the rest of THAT story."

Amayla had the good grace to look sheepish. "Have I told you how sorry I was about that?"

"Not in the last hour," Caileen chuckled.

"Well I am! And I will make it up to you, beyond the 400 gold. To whom do I need to talk about getting you a new commission?"

"That would be the Council of the Interior, including the heads of the weaver's, Stonemason's, and Painter's guilds, and the Minister of Treasury and the Minister of the Interior. For tapestries, I would have to get the designed approved by Weaver's guild first, and then present in front of the council. The Stonemason and Painters Guilds never object. It's the Interior and Treasury Lords that make the final, final decision."

"Any chance I know either of those two Dwarves?"

Caileen smiled and looked at Amayla, "Lord Dori and Lord Gloin."

Amayla smiled back, "Done and done!"

.

.

They could hear the noise well before they made it to the market. Amayla was surprised at herself as she was torn between running to join the party and being too scared to take another step. Caileen sensed her new friend's hesitation. "Sounds like fun" she encouraged Amayla. Amayla swallowed hard, tears suddenly collecting in her eyes, "I can't believe how scared I am." Caileen smiled at her, "Breath – slowly, in and out!" and pushed Amayla forward.

Kili saw her first, "AMAAAAAAAAAAAAYLA!" he screamed as he pounced on her wrapping his arms tightly around her and swinging her around. "Lassie!" Bofur followed behind shortly, joining in the hug. Soon she was completely surrounded by Kili, Bifur, Bofur, Nori, Dori, and Oin. There were tears, smiles, hugs, head knocks, kisses and more tears. Someone shoved an ale in her hands as Bofur climbed on a table top, "Here's to our lost sister, hero of Erebor, slayer of Azog, returned to us at last. May she never leave her family again." "Here, Here!" came from all around as mugs were emptied.

Amayla grabbed Caileen and dragged her into the middle of the fray, "Everyone, this is Caileen, daughter of Ula. She's my friend. Caileen, this is the company – or at least some of them – Prince Kili, Lord Bofur - hah, LORD Bofur! That's something I'd never thought I'd be saying," she said winking at the floppy hatted Dwarf, "Lord Bifur, Lord Nori - watch his hands, Lord Oin, the healer, and Lord Dori, whom I believe you know and who we have to talk to, but that can wait. And that's the last time I'm calling any of you Lord!" Dori just looked confused but happy.

The merriment continued as the ale flowed freely. There was laughter and stories as the members tried to top each other telling Caileen stories about Amayla. It was when the story of Mirkwook came up and the insults to Thranduil started flying that Amayla had step in. "I know that King Thranduil is not very popular in Erebor, but he saved my life and adopted me, I care for him deeply so I will not stand for further insults." The dwarves stood shocked in place.

It was Oin who spoke up first, "I know my hearing is bad lassie, but did you just say that Thranduil adopted you?"

"Yes. Well sort-of. It's not exactly like a Dwarven adoption. I'm not a princess or anything. But I am part of his family and consider him a father, much like Ardru was. If it weren't for Thranduil, I would not have survived my wounds – physical or mental."

Bifur signed angrily at Amayla in response, "Then why didn't he let us know you were alive?"

"He tried. I know he did! First, it was almost many weeks before I regained consciousness enough to tell them who I was. More weeks before I could try to walk again. But I saw the letters he wrote and his frustration and anger when nobody replied. He even sent his most trusted counselor to talk to Thorin, but Thorin was "busy" and just said that to send me back to my garrison. I assumed that I was still banished so when I was fully healed, I returned to Ered Luin. I wanted to see Ardru before he passed. I barely made it." Tears began to fill her eyes.

Bofur pulled Amayla into another hug. "If you are here now because of Thanduil, then our thanks to him" and he raised a glass of ale. "To Thranduil!" the others joined in.

Bofur continued after draining his mug, "Lassie, it's so just good to be able to lay eyes on you. It was something when Dis showed up and let us all know you weren't dead after all – but seeing you and hugging you is ….. beyond a dream!"

"You really thought I was dead?"

"We looked for weeks," said Kili sadly. "Checked and rechecked the tents. Looked at every fallen dwarf. Nothing. Mirkwood reported that they only had dwarrows, no dams. And then Dwalin found your bear tooth necklace. I'll never forget his face when he showed it to us. Just dropped it on the dining table one night. I don't think he spoke for days. Wouldn't even talk when we decided to bury it, just grunted."

"You buried my necklace?" she whispered.

"Aye Amayla, it's all we had of you."

"I'm so sorry, so sorry! I didn't even think about that. I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!" Amayla sobbed as the tears poured out of her eyes, nose running.

Amayla found herself in another group hug. "Lassie, there's nothing for us to forgive," they insisted.

"No, there is. I was so mad at all of you for abandoning me. Even after Dwalin came to Gorvuud. I never bothered to think about how you all felt about it, thinking I was dead. How I would have felt if I thought that any of you had died! I was so selfish! You should all hate me!" she wept.

They were all a blubbering mess.

Finally, it was Caileen who lightened the mood. "Enough!" she shouted. "You have managed to get me crying and I didn't even know ANY of you this morning! This is a happy occasion! Everybody refill your mugs. I'm making a toast!"

Everyone wiped their eyes and refilled their mugs. This time it was Caileen who stood on the table, "To the company of Thorin Oakenshield – your small group succeeded where most thought you would fail – and now the Kingdom of Erebor thrives again! To the company!"

"To the company!" was the boisterous response. Mugs were chugged, burps were burped, and laughter ensued.

.

A few ales later, Dori turned to Caileen, "Your tapestry went up today, didn't it? How does it look? I haven't gotten to the dining halls yet today."

Caileen's eye grew wide and Amayla spit her ale out. "Dori – we need to talk about that. I, uh, sort of destroyed Caileen's tapestry earlier today."

Dori, shocked, replied "What exactly do you mean by "destroyed" may I ask Amayla?"

"Yeah Amayla, tell him," laughed Kili.

Before Amayla could finish sticking her tongue out at Kili, Caileen laughed explaining, "She means that she used her sword to hack it into hundreds of pieces!"

"Wha?" was Dori's stunned reply.

"I sort of lost my temper when I saw it, so I "destroyed" it. But don't worry, Caileen asked for retribution and Thorin, oops I mean KING Thorin, agreed to pay it."

"Thorin paid the retribution?!" stammered Dori, gaining the attention of the other dwarves.

"Of course he did, once he heard what the tapestry depicted. Hey! Speaking of which. You are the Minister of Interior; didn't you have to approve the design. How did you let it get approved?" questioned Amayla, swaying slightly on her feet.

"Yeah Dori, how come?" parroted Kili.

"Why?" asked Dori, "what was the problem with the design?"

Kili blurted, "It showed uncle killing Azog!" Kili turned to the other dwarves, "Thorin was SO pissed when he heard that, I thought he was going to explode!"

"Shite! I bet he was!" was Nori's response, "What gives brother? Shouldn't you have noticed that?"

"Well obviously, I didn't see the design! The Weaving Guild approved it! I was only concerned with the dimensions. And those were right!" Dori screeched at this brother, turning a most unflattering shade of red. The company erupted with laughter at Dori's discomfort.

"That reminds me Dori," Amalya burst out. "You need to give Caileen some new commissions! Good ones! Ones showing the real story of the Battle and the journey before that. All the good stuff, like the trolls . . ."

"No! Not the trolls," whined Kili earning more laughs from the company.

Dori waved off Amayla, "Of course, of course – but I'll have to get Gloin's approval too."

"Did somebody mention my name?"

"Gloooooooooooooin!" the company responded. Amayla launched herself at the auburn-haired dwarf. He caught her in mid-flight and twirled her around.

.

"Oh Lassie, it is SO good to see you! I got the word you were here and came right down. Brought my son with me. Here, let me introduce you to Gimli!"

"This is your WEE lad?!" giggled Amayla as she got a good look at the handsome red-headed young dwarf. He was slightly taller than his father and not quite as broad, but his beard was just as spectacular as his father's, reaching down to the middle of his chest, braided and decorated with beads. "So nice to finally meet you Gimli, believe me, I've heard one or two good things about you from your father!" At that the other dwarves burst out laughing, "Very impressive beard, maybe you can teach Kili how to grow one!"

"Hey!" came a hurt grunt.

Gloin puffed out his chest even further, "Aye, takes after me! And I'm not ashamed to say that he's even better with an ax than me. Handed down my axes to him just last month. Not much good to me now that Thorin has me in meetings every day."

"Better than you, you say? Perhaps I should be the judge of that," challenged Amayla handing both Dwarves an ale.

"I'd be more than happy to show you," replied Gimli eyeing Amayla up and down in a not too subtle fashion. "Owwww! Wha' the …"

"No son of mine will be acting like that around Amayla!" barked Gloin as he smacked his son upside his head. "If you want to prove yourself, do it in the sparring ring like an honorable dwarf!"

"It would be my pleasure. I already have one sparring session scheduled for first thing, but it's with an old friend and doesn't have to be too taxing. I'm sure I'll still be able to give you a go," cooed Amayla at Gimli.

Gimli's nodded in agreement, eyes never leaving Amayla's backside as she walked away. Bofur sidled up to the young dwarf, chuckling, "I wouldn't let Dwalin see you looking at her like that, my friend."

Gimli spit out the ale in his mouth, "Dwalin?" he choked out. "Dwalin," came the curt reply.

.

The party continued until Bofur started complaining about being hungry. "Let's go see what Bombur has going in the kitchen tonight! Kili, any chance you can get us into the Royal dining room so we can continue this little shindig?"

"I'm on it!" with the reply as Kili took off running.

Caileen piped up, "Um, somebody needs to settle the bill before we leave."

Nori turned to Gloin, "How bout billing this to our beloved King? After all, he wouldn't be here without us!"

"Aye – why not" replied Gloin downing what was probably his sixth ale. "And I'll have them send a few kegs up to the dining room as well."

As Gloin settled up with the manager, Caileen turned to Amayla. "I should probably be heading home now. I'm certain my mother is beyond panicked by now."

"No! You can't leave now. You have to have dinner and you haven't met my brother yet, or Strider, or Prince Fili! Your mother would certainly wouldn't be mad if she knew that you were having dinner with the Princes!" insisted Amayla.

"My mother would faint if she knew I was having dinner with the Princes."

"Great, then that's settled. Nori, can you get a message to Caileen's family and let them know where she is please? Then meet us in the dining room." Amayla directed.

"Aye Aye Captain!" Nori winked at Amayla on his way out.

.

.

**************** NOTES *******************

.

So I promised a reunion. Just never said who it would be with!

Amayla was willing to put up with a lot, but not seeing Thorin on that tapestry. I don't think she would have minded not being on there herself, but she wasn't going to accept a false narrative. That was why she was so calm talking to Farrak. She had no doubt that what she was doing was right.

I know I'm being mean to Dwalin, but I can't help it that he's so loyal to his duty that he manages to keep control and doesn't just grab her and lay one on her! At least the guards are under orders to not let her leave the mountain.


	40. Chapter 40 - More Reunions

The crew had to pass the main dining hall on the way to the royal dining room. Caileen suddenly stopped short and grabbed Amayla's arm, pulling her back and forcing her to stop. Amayla shot her a confused look. Caileen covered her eyes and pointed around a large statue of a dwarf, marking the entrance to the dining Hall. Amalya cringed as they approached the site of the tapestry's destruction while the rest of the group went ahead. "I can't look – you do it!" grimaced Caileen averting her eyes. Amayla slowly peaked around the statue, "Nothing!" she sighed with relief, "somebody did a good job of cleaning it up." The two smiled at each other and hurried to follow the others to the royal dining room. It was a private room adjacent to the large dining room. Like the King's council chambers, there were veins of green marble running through the walls, golden wall sconces reflecting the light. There were four large and tables in the room, but nothing or nobody else.

"Should we be here?" whispered Caileen.

"Why are you whispering?" whispered Amayla back.

"I don't know. But I would feel a lot better if I knew we had permission to be in here."

At that, Bombur came rushing out of a door in the back of the room carrying a large platter of food which he quickly set down on the nearest table, "Amayla, lassie, come here!" Amayla went running to the large red-headed dwarf quickly being enveloped in a rib-bruising hug. "Let me look at you lassie! You look thin! Come sit down and eat something!" Amayla threw back her head and laughed, "Bombur you haven't changed a bit!"

Quickly, all the others streamed out of the kitchen door carrying more food. Gimli and Gloin both had barrels on their shoulders. There were platters of ham and two different kinds of sausage, bowls of potatoes and onions, as well as plates of asparagus. A kitchen worker brought out plates and cutlery and there was mayhem as everyone started filing their plates. Caileen hung back slightly overwhelmed. "Come on Caileen," warned Amayla, "you better just jump in before there's nothing left. There's not going to be a lot of niceties among these guys after this much ale! And hurry, food could start flying at any minute!"

.

.

The bedlam quieted as everyone sat down with full plates of food. Bombur ate a bit and then stood announcing that he had to check on the food to be served in the council chambers. "Salads, chicken, and fish – you guys are definitely getting the better meal."

Amayla turned to Kili, "Go see if you can get Fili and Ori free to join us while they're eating dinner. Legolas and Strider too."

"How am I going to do that?" asked Kili as he stuffed a sausage into his mouth.

"Just slide in and whisper it to Fili. Let him figure it out."

"If Thorin gets mad, I'm blaming you." He replied spitting food as he spoke.

"I think I'm safe from his wrath – at least today."

"Alright, but only if you go with me."

"Chicken!"

"Yep!"

"Okay okay, let's go. - Bofur, don't let Bombur serve any desserts until we get back."

The council chambers were just a few doors down the hall so it only took a minute to get there. The royal guards were willing to let Kili inside but Amayla had to divest herself of all her hidden knives once again. Kili chuckled as Amayla had some difficulty reaching all her knives. Neither was perfectly steady on their feet. Finally, Amayla just threw her coat down in frustration. "Hey, Fili never told me where the last knife was." Kili stated looking blatantly at Amayla's chest.

"And I'm not telling you either."

"Pleeeeeeese?" begged Kili giving his best puppy dog eyes.

"Nice try, but that face never worked on me before. It's not going to work today! Now go in there, but be quiet!"

"I'll be steathly as a hobbit," whispered Kili before proceeding to trip over his own feet as he tried to slide in through the door.

"Nice job Bilbo!" Amayla laughed at him.

Gandalf stopped talking and all eyes turned to Kili as he tried to straighten up. Thorin sighed visibly rubbing his eyes with both hands. "Sorry," whispered Kili as he worked his way toward his brother. "Please carry on."

Amayla slid into the seats next to Legolas and Strider, "Anything important happening."

"Not a bloody thing," yawned Legolas.

"Good, Kili and I are trying to break you guys out of here to join the party next door," whispered Amayla slightly louder than she intended.

"Are you drunk?" asked Strider.

"Maybe a little," whispered Amayla. Strider shook his head.

"Nice braid," Legolas smirked "who did it for you?" Amayla stuck her tongue out at him in response.

Kili knocked over his chair while trying to talk to Fili. "Kili!" roared Thorin, "What in Mahal's name are you doing!"

"Sorry Uncle, don't mind me, I just have to tell Fili something."

"I DO MIND YOU! What do you want?"

"Well, um, Amayla and I were just trying to see if Fili, and Ori, and maybe Legolas and Strider could join us in the family dining room while you guys were eating dinner. See, we're kinda having a little celebration on account of Amayla being back and we wanted to them to join us."

"And just who is we?"

"The company and Caileen and Gimli too. Bombur said he was bringing dinner here shortly, so Amayla thought maybe we could get them released to join us." Kili tried his puppy dog eyes at Thorin this time.

"Bain would be most welcome to join us too," threw out Amayla from the back. Bain perked up immediately, eyes begging his father.

Dis was the one to speak up. "Thorin, it's not a bad idea. We could all use a break."

"Agreed," added Gandalf, "and maybe the three kings could come to some decisions if you are on your own."

Thorin looked to Thandruil and Bard.

"I have no issue with it." stated Thandruil calmly.

"Fine with me," followed Bard.

All eyes turned to Thorin. "Agreed. It is a good time for a break. You may go!"

Fili jumped out of his chair and rushed towards Amalya. Kili tripped over Fili's chair this time as he attempted to follow. Ori was busy straightening his papers and capping his ink bottles. "I'll just leave these here in case you need them and I'll collect them later, your majesty." Thorin waved him off.

.

The group gathered at the doors before turning and bowing, some more elegantly than others, with various "your majesties" before they all departed. As soon as the doors shut behind them, Fili grabbed Amayla into a bone crushing hug, with Ori joining in on the other side. "Ugh, guys, let me go! I'm happy to see you too, but I just ate and have had more than a couple of ales, and I wouldn't want to ruin this moment by throwing up on you both!" They immediately dropped her. Legolas picked up Amayla's coat and knives, "Here, load up again, and let's get going before they can change their minds."

Once inside the dining room again, Amayla made her way to Caileen who was talking to Gimli. "More introductions Caileen! This is my brother Prince Legolas, Prince Bain, Prince Fili, Lord Ori, and Strider – and don't be calling ANY of them by their titles! Everybody, this is my friend Caileen, daughter of Ula. She is very nice and doesn't even hate me for chopping up her tapestry!"

Legolas rolled his eyes at his tipsy dwarven sister, and took Caileen's hand in his and brought it to his lips, "My lady, so nice to meet you. I am certain that I have you to thank for making my sister's hair look so lovely this evening."

"Legs!" Amayla smacked him on his arm as Caileen giggled.

Not to be outdone by an elf, Fili stepped up and also took Caileen's hand and kissed it, "My lady, it is my pleasure to make the acquaintance of such a lovely dwarrowdam. Any friend of Amayla's is a friend of mine." This time it was Amayla who giggled as Caileen blushed.

"Well, Dale will not be shown up by elves and dwarves," stated Bain as he also took Caileen's hand. "My lady, the courage you displayed today is second only to your beauty."

Groans came from all around at the young man's shameless attempt at flirting. Amayla pushed Bain away laughing, "Enough of that! You all should go get something to eat before it's all gone. Bomber's going to put out the desserts soon."

The festivities continued full swing. Kili came stumbling up to Amayla as she was chatting with Fili, Bain, and Caileen. "Fee, will you please tell me where Amayla's last knife is? Its driving me crazy!"

"Don't you dare, Fili!" warned Amayla.

"I know where it is," stated Caileen cryptically. She turned to whisper into Amayla's ear, "I have no idea but let's see how much we can tease Kili!"

Amayla nodded and whispered back "Go whisper it to Fili too."

Caileen walked over to the blond prince and softly murmured into Fili's ears, "I have no idea where it is, but this is fun torturing your brother."

Caileen's breath in Fili's ear sent a shiver down the crown prince. _Oh yes! Amayla's back, torturing Kili and standing so close to the pretty dam. This is the best day of my life!_ "Right you are Caileen!" Both turned big smiles toward Kili.

"No fair" whined Kili.

Bain laughed, wiggling his eyebrows, "Relax Kili, I don't know either, but based on where they were looking, it's fun to imagine!"

"Bain! If I could reach your head, I'd be smacking it right now! You should not be talking about such things," reprimanded Amayla

"You're sounding like an old crow Amayla. In case you haven't notice, I am quite old enough to more than imagine such things."

"Old crow?! Now you've done it boy! You and me in the sparring rings tomorrow morning. I've already promised to spar Farrak and Gimli, but I'll fit you in too, and show you what an old crow I am!" Amayla glared up at Bain.

"My pleasure!" he smiled back and kissed her on top of her head. Amayla glared more before breaking into a huge smile and reaching up to hug him around his waist. The group ambled toward the tables laden with food and more importantly ale and all helped themselves.

.

"Amad!" cried Kili. All turned to see Dis walking in with Balin. Both Dwarf princes quickly went to their mother and kissed her cheeks. "Uncle let you out too?" asked Kili bluntly.

Ever the diplomat, Balin interjected, "The King dismissed us after dinner to hold discussions with his fellow kings and Gandalf in private."

"Go get us some cake, my son," she sent off Kili.

As Dis turned to her, Amayla bowed formally, "Princess Dis, it is a pleasure to see you again."

Dis lowered her head in return, "Amayla, heir to Ardru, it is a joy to see you again. I am pleased that you have finally returned to Erebor where you belong."

Amayla looked to Legolas and Strider, "My lady, may I introduce you to Prince Legolas, son of Thranduil, and Strider, he's a Ranger of the North and is also called Estel by the elves, as he is Lord Elrond's foster son. They have been my dear companions these past five years." Turning to Legolas and Strider, "My brothers, this is Princess Dis, daughter of Thrain, granddaughter of Thror." Both made elegant bows to Dis. Amayla then pulled Caileen forward, "Princess Dis, this is Caileen, daughter of Ula." "Your Highness," Caileen bowed prettily.

Balin stepped forward to bow to Caileen, "Lord Balin, at your service." Caileen curtsied back to him. During that exchange, Amayla managed to catch Dis' eye. She quickly looked at Caileen then Fili and back to Dis. Amayla gave Dis the slightest bob of her head which Dis returned. No words were spoken, but the two were in perfect agreement.

Amayla turned her attention to Balin. He smiled the sweet smile that Amalya remembered so fondly, and held out his arms to her, "Lassie" was all he needed to say. Amayla launched herself into his arms for the most loving of embraces. Balin held her face in his hands, foreheads touching lightly, tears flowing until Kili showed up holding six different plates, "Who wants cake?" He passed around the dessert and they all started talking again.

.

Suddenly the party quieted. All eyes turned as the three kings, Gandalf, and Dwalin walked in. Amayla saw Thranduil whisper something into the air but there was no way that he could be heard over the din; at least not by Dwarven ears. Legolas stepped up to Amayla and whispered into her ear, "Adar would like you to join him shortly in his quarters."

"You heard that?" Amayla gaped at Legolas in astonishment. Legolas just smiled and rubbed his ears.

.

Thorin called the room to attention. "Where's Amayla. Stand up please!" Fili and Kili pushed Amayla up onto a table. Amayla waved. Raising a mug of ale, Thorin shouted, "A toast! We welcome back to Erebor, Amayla, the hero of the Battle of Five Armies, the slayer of Azog, and long lost member of the company!" The room echoed with Amayla's name. Thorin raised his mug again, "And one more thing, I have remedied an oversight that Amayla reminded me of earlier today, I am pleased to announce that Amayla is now, formally, Lady Amayla, noble of Erebor."

The cheers were drowned out by a nearly hysterical "What?!" coming out of Amayla. "You can't just do that?!"

"Yes I can, I'm the King!" replied Thorin laughing broadly until a slice of cake smacked him on the side of his face. The room silenced immediately. No one moved until Thorin reached up to his face, swiped a finger into the cake, and proceeded to lick it clean. "Bomber, this cake is excellent! Amayla, good to see you haven't lost your aim!"

.

At that, the room burst into laughter and the kings departed. Amayla was relieved to see Dwalin go with them.

Kili helped Amayla step down off the table. Grinning, Dis said "I believe he deserved that, but please don't repeat that tomorrow at the State dinner, which reminds me, I need to talk to you about the dancing."

"I realize that I have been drinking a fair amount of ale this evening, and this afternoon, but I really have no idea of what you are talking about, my lady," slurred Amayla, eyes scrunched in confusion.

"Has no one told you about the dinner tomorrow? We're having a State Dinner in the main dining hall and since you are Thranduil's daughter of sorts, you will be seated next to him of course. This works out very well for the dancing. I wasn't happy with our previous plans, given that there were only two females for three kings, but now, with you, it's perfect! The first dance will be with me with Thorin, Tilda with Bard, and you and Thranduil. And with Prince Legolas here, we can follow that with a dance switching up the females with the Crown Princes. Would you prefer Bain or Fili? Nevermind, you'll get Bain, I'll dance with Legolas."

Amayla swayed slightly, mouth agape. "What? … dinner? … dancing?"

The Princess patted Amayla lightly on the arm and then turned to Legolas. "I'm certain that your father can lend you something appropriate to wear. And Amayla, we'll have to find a dress for you, I presume."

Caileen spoke up, "I'm sure my mother would have something appropriate, or she could alter something."

"Thank you Caileen, that is most helpful." Dis nodded approvingly, eyeing the dam a little closer.

"Yeah, thanks a lot!" murmured Amayla sarcastically. "Wait, I can't dance, I have no idea of the steps. I will look completely ridiculous!"

"No worries, my dear. Tomorrow after your fitting with Caileen, come to my quarters, and I'll go over everything with you. Fili, you will join us. And Legolas, if you are available."

Amayla frowned as she saw Kili elbowing his brother and try to stifle a laugh. Even Strider was also having a problem hiding his smile as he looked at Amalya's and Legolas' discomfort.

Dis continued, "So that takes care of everything. I have much to do tomorrow. I think I will be leaving. I suggest that most of you think about retiring also. Balin, if you will escort me please."

.

Amayla was starting to say her good-byes to the company when she noticed Dwalin heading her way. _When did he come back?_

"I can't do this," she said to no one in particular, bringing her hand up to cover her mouth as her stomach flip-flopped.

Caileen saw her friend's face go pale, "Do what Amayla? Are you alright?"

Amayla grabbed Strider, desperately pulling him down to whisper in his ear," Run interference for me please!" eyes pointing to Dwalin, "I've got to get out of here!"

Turning to Fili, she grabbed him, "Please walk Caileen home." "Caileen, I'll see you in the morning, after I finish sparring."

"Wait Amayla, what's going on?" asked the concerned dam.

"I just can't do it right now. My father wants to see me. I'm leaving. I just can't!" Amayla grabbed Legolas this time, "Get me out of here!" And the two weaved their way out of the room.

.

Fili and Caileen looked at each other in confusion. "What was that all about?" asked the dam.

"Mahal, I do not know," swore Fili softly shaking his head.

Dwalin finally made it past Strider, "Where's Amayla?" he growled looking around.

"She just left," replied Caileen, still frowning.

"DAMMIT!" he pounded his fist onto the table, upsetting quite a few mugs. Caileen's eye grew wide as she watched the towering warrior clench and unclench his hands before storming off.

.

"I would like to leave now," whispered Caileen still slightly spooked by Dwalin's outburst.

"Probably a good idea," replied Fili as he took her elbow and guided her out.

As the two walked through the quiet hallways of Erebor, Caileen broke the silence, "So what was that with Amayla and General Dwalin?"

"I'm not sure." Fili shrugged, face grim. "Something happened between the two of them on the quest, but none of us know what. Early on, we were taking bets on WHEN – not IF – they would start courting. It was so obvious to everyone that they were perfect for each other. But then, all of a sudden, they stopped speaking. Never understood why. All I know is that Amayla wouldn't talk about it."

"Mahal's Folly," whispered Caileen.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Mahal's Folly! You know, when a Dwarf falls in love with their one, but their one doesn't love them back."

"I KNOW what Mahal's Folly is, but what does that have to do with Dwalin and Amayla. Wait … are you saying, one of them turned the other down?"

"When I asked Amayla if she had any romance during the quest, she replied Mahal's Folly. Wouldn't say more. But from the way she acted, I don't think she was the one turning somebody down."

"No way did Dwalin turn her down. He was mad about her. We could all see it. He nearly went crazy when he thought she was dead. Thorin made somebody stay with him at all times because he was so afraid that Dwalin might . . . do something drastic. And then when we found out she was alive, it was like he was reborn. He built living quarters for them. Met every caravan coming out of Ered Luin looking for her, but she was never with one. He never moved into the quarters."

"That is so romantic … But she definitely was upset. Something went on." Caileen turned her eyes to Fili, "We have to figure out what it was and fix it!"

Fili wanted only to continue to stare into her light brown eyes that glowed like amber, until he realized that she was waiting for him to reply. "Mother," he smiled, "Come on!"

Fili spun Caileen around and the two nearly sprinted to Dis' quarters, giggling along the way.

.

Fili merely nodded at the guard standing outside his mother's quarters before he started banging on her door. "Amad, Amad! Open up!"

The guard questioned him, "My Prince, is there a problem?"

"No, no. No emergency. Just need to speak to my Amad."

"About what at this hour?" questioned Dis as she opened the door.

Fili pulled Caileen into the room behind him, rushing past Dis as she shut the door. Dis was unsure of her feelings seeing her eldest standing next to a very attractive dam, both of them looking very flushed.

"Amad, Caileen and I have something very important to discuss."

A spark of hope rose in Dis, could Fili have finally found his one? Granted Cailieen wasn't a noble, but she was respectable, and most importantly a dwarf, unlike Kili's choice. "Yes?" Dis' voice rose more hopefully than she intended.

"It's about Amayla and Dwalin," Fili started. Dis' face fell.

"What's the matter Amad?"

"Nothing, nothing. Go on. What about Amayla and Dwalin?" Although disappointed, Dis was curious.

"Amayla told Caileen that during the quest she experienced Mahal's Folly. That could only be about Dwalin, right?" Fili looked at Dis hopefully.

"Mahal's Folly?" repeated Dis, "That doesn't make sense. We all know that she's Dwalin's One. He wouldn't have turned her down."

"That's what I said!" exclaimed Fili finding his way to a sofa. Caileen stood, not knowing what to do or say.

"Caileen dear, please sit, and tell me exactly what Amayla said," instructed Dis pointing to the space next to Fili.

"I asked her if anything romantic happened on the quest. She paused for several seconds, and said 'No, no romance. Mahal's Folly. I guess he just wants me to be a warrior,' and then she changed the subject."

Dis paced, "How did she look and sound when she said it?"

"She was definitely more quiet than she had ever been since I met her, but that was only a few hours earlier, so I might not be the best judge."

Fili then spoke up, "And then at the party, when Dwalin started coming over to talk to her, she made Strider stall him and then grabbed Legolas and practically ran out of the room."

Caileen added, "Yes, she was definitely scared then. She kept saying, 'I just can't do it' and ran, just like Fili said. I thought she might throw up." Dis took note of the familiar way Caileen said Fili's name but said nothing.

"Throw up?" said Fili obviously thinking hard. "I remember a night during the journey, right before we hit the mountains with the stone giants, when Amayla threw up, a lot. Dwalin went to check on her but came back saying that Amayla drew a knife on him. She only let Bilbo help and never really explained what was wrong. And it was shortly after that that she stopped talking to Dwalin."

Dis nodded and paced for a minute, stroking her beard. "Knowing both Amayla and Dwalin, my guess is that he did something very stupid and doesn't even know it. We just need to find out what it was. Caileen you are fitting her for a dress to wear to the dinner tomorrow, correct?" Caileen nodded. "I'll join you during the fitting and we'll have a little discussion. See if we can get something out of her. If she doesn't open up then, we'll have to continue during the dinner. You will be joining us, won't you?" Dis was fully aware that Caileen was not invited to the dinner but was not going to pass up an opportunity to put her son and the pretty dam together.

"Ah, no my lady. I'm not invited." Caileen said.

"You are now, you and your parents of course. That will be the perfect excuse for me to join you. Will you have enough time for all of you to be ready?"

"Of course, my lady, yes, thank you," stuttered Caileen. _A state dinner tomorrow, would this craziness never end?_

Dis continued plotting, "Fili, make certain that Dwalin is down in the sparring room tomorrow while Amayla spars. Proximity may give us some clues. Caileen, I will meet you there also and we'll convince Amayla that I need to go with you to invite your parents."

"Yes m'lady."

"Yes Amad."

"Now Fili, go walk Caileen home. We all need a good night's sleep for all of tomorrow's activities." And she gave Fili a quick kiss on the cheek as the two young dwarves left. Dis smiled to herself as she closed the door, "Hmmmm, maybe we'll be having TWO weddings soon!"

.

.

Meanwhile … Legolas pulled Amayla to a stop after running through several corridors. "Amayla, do you know where we're going?" At that Amayla did stop.

"No, I guess not." She paused to catch her breath. "Perhaps we should ask for directions." After finally finding a dwarf who knew where the royal guest quarters were, Legolas and his sister walked back in silence.

"Are you going to tell me what that was about?" the elf finally asked. Amayla just nodded no.

"It seems to me that you talked to everyone else in the company. Why not him?"

"I talked to him when he searched me," Amalya countered.

"That was a performance, it wasn't talking."

"I have nothing to say to him."

"It looked like he had something to say to you."

"I doubt that. You don't know him."

"I know how he searched for you on the fields after the battle. How he refused to give you up for dead."

"He would have done the same for any of the company. I meant nothing special to him."

"I doubt that."

"I am quite certain of it."

Legolas could only frown at her as they reached Thranduil's quarters.

.

"Are you ready for HIM?" Amayla asked as Legolas hesitated before two elven guards. This time it was Legolas who shook his head no.

The two walked in to see Thranduil lounging cross-legged in a large, Elf sized upholstered chair, bottle of wine on the table next to him. It might just be a chair, but Thranduil could make almost any piece of furniture look like a throne. He held his arms open to Amayla. "Adar!" she greeted him in formal elven greeting, fist to heart. Legolas did the same. When Thranduil returned the greeting, Amayla ran jumping into his arms for an embrace. At that, Legolas could only raise an eyebrow.

"It is good to see you my daughter. I must say you made me quite proud today." Amayla stood next to his chair, so their eyes were almost at the same level.

"Only today?"

"Especially today," and he granted her a rare smile.

"I am pleased to bring you such amusement Adar." She returned his smile. "I just hope you can remember these feelings when I dance with you tomorrow at the State Dinner. With all those eyes on me, who knows what will happen!"

"There will be dancing tomorrow?" Thranduil frowned.

"Aye, Lady Dis just informed me not an hour ago. First dance will be you and I, Kings and their ladies. The second dance will be the crown princes and the ladies mixed up. I believe I will be with Bain and Legolas will dance with Dis. Hope you have something that he can borrow to wear. I don't believe any of us brought proper court clothes with us. Caileen will be fixing up a dress for me."

At that, they both turned to look at Legolas. "I'm certain that I have something that my son can use. It is good to see you Legolas."

"As it is you, Adar."

Thranduil glanced between the two, "So you two have managed to ride together these past years."

"Aye father," smiled Amayla, "Once he accepted me and got used to me, I do believe that Legolas, dare I say it … has grown fond of me!"

Legolas snorted, "Adar I can only imagine that you had imbibed one too many bottle of Dorwinion wine when you decided to have Amayla join our family, but, yes, I have grown fond of her."

"Oh Legs, you are going to make me blush!" Amayla smirked at her big 'brother' and blew him a kiss.

"See what you have forced me to put up with Adar? It would not be so bad if she could only learn to braid her hair," Legolas smirked bacl which drew an immediate tongue stuck out by his 'sister.'

"Father, I am exhausted and possibly slightly inebriated. Unlike you two, I do need to get some sleep. I would very much like to find my bed as I have three sparring session set up first thing tomorrow. After that I am to get fit into a dress. And after that, I am to go with Lady Dis to learn the dance steps. And then I have GOT to go see my friend Sarna and the twins. All before getting ready for the dinner. With your permission, Adar?"

Thranduil nodded his assent and pointed through a door, allowing Amayla to fend for herself. As she turned into her room, she smiled joyously when, out of the corner of her eyes, she caught sight of father and son embracing.

.

.

 ********* NOTES ************

As promised, another reunion! Thrandy and Legs needed to get together.

At least Dwalin tried this time, but Amayla is pretty resourceful. Dis is on it now though. Can an Amayla and Dwalin reunion be far behinid? I promise it will be the next day!

And yes, it does look like Fili is smitten! Not certain why he hasn't noticed Caileen before now. I guess she's just been too busy working on tapestries. And Dis and Thorin have probably been trying to set up the Crown Prince with some noble dam with political connections. Not that Fili would ever be interested in someone like that!

My feeling on the tapestry, and I tried to hint at it at least, is that the dwarves of the Iron Hills got much more of the "Dain came to Thorin's rescue" part of the story. The story of some dam from a podunk garrison wasn't told much. The Head of the Weaver's Guild is probably from the Iron Hills too.

Thank you for the reviews! So glad everyone is liking the story. I will warn you that the chapters might start being a little shorter. Its becoming very important to break at the right time.


	41. Chapter 41 - Sparring and Spilling

Farrak was waiting for her when Amayla made it to the sparring rings the next morning.

"I'm afraid it won't be a full session, Farrak. I have two more scheduled after you and then a dress fitting and anyway, I just want to see if you have fixed your little problem." Amayla explained.

"It is my honor to spar against you again at all, my captain."

"Technically, I'm not your captain anymore Farrak. You don't have to call me that."

"I don't think I could call you anthing else, unless you would prefer . . ?" Farrak brushed three fingers against his shoulder before swiping his thumb, grinning ear to ear.

"No!" she screamed, laughing. "Captain is fine! And you'll pay for that!"

The two took their positions in an empty ring and began swinging. Amayla let Farrak assume the offensive. After about ten minutes of solid fighting, Amayla called a halt. Neither had struck a killing blow on the other but Amayla smiled with satisfaction.

"Excellent Farrak! You have improved tremendously. I couldn't get passed your left side as I so easily could do in the past. Well done!"

"Thank you, Captain," he replied bowing, "You honor me. It was your friend, Captain Tauriel who really helped me."

"That is good to hear. I'm sorry to have to cut this short, but Prince Bain is here and then I go against Gimli."

"Gimli, son of Gloin? He is very good with his axes. I would very much like to see that!"

"Do you think he can take me?" she asked curiously.

"No, my captain. You have my full confidence, but it should be a very good match."

.

Bain came up dressed in leather training clothes. "You didn't last long in your last match Amayla. Hope you're not tired already!"

"Oh, I think this old crow might have something left for you," she winked back at him.

Once again, Amayla let her opponent take the offensive. Bain's reach was longer than hers but as she had spent the last five years sparring against men and elves, it was nothing she couldn't handle. Shortly into the match, Amayla scored a hit on Bain's left side. The match continued with Bain getting more frustrated as he could never break through Amayla's defense. Again, Amayla hit his left side. After the third hit in the same place, Amayla stopped and called Farrak over to watch. When Amayla quickly struck Bain on his left again, she and Farrak burst out laughing.

Bain was taken aback and complained, "I did not think you the type to laugh at an opponent Amayla!"

"Oh, I do apologize Bain. We're not laughing at you, believe me. We're laughing at him!" she replied pointing at Farrak.

"It's true m'lord. I cannot tell you how many times she hit me in that same place with that exact move."

"Hundreds, if not thousands of times!" She chuckled. "The good news for you Bain is that Farrak has fixed his problem. And if he can do it, then you can too. I suggest that the two of you practice together a couple of times a week, and I think you'll be fine."

The man and dwarf looked at each other with concern.

"What's the matter?" Amayla asked. "Do either of you have a problem with that?"

"No, it's just that, my captain, we never spar with men."

"Never?"

Both males shook their head no.

"Do Dale and Erebor not train together, patrol together, or at least have joint excercises?" she questioned incredulously.

"No. The Kings plan and make agreements on patrols, but we never do any together," answered Bain.

"Hmmmm," Amayla frowned, shaking her head. "That sounds ridiculous to me. I'll work something out with your father, Bain. Farrak, whom do I need to talk to?" she asked dreading the answer.

"General Dwalin."

"Figures," Amanda muttered as she visibly winced.

.

"Aaaaammmmaayyyllaaaa!"

The dam turned to see a smiling Kili bounding up to greet her.

"Where's Gimli? We didn't miss the match did we?" he asked looking around.

"Nope. I just finished with Farrak and Bain. Gimli should be here any time now."

Kili looked up at Bain, "How long did you last?"

"Not very," he answered sheepishly.

"Hah! First time I went against her, Thorin had to stop the match. Nobody won."

Bain looked even more downcast.

"Kili! Stop it!" Amayla admonished before turning to Bain. "Don't mind him Bain. What he's not telling you is that he was teamed with his brother at the time and Thorin stopped the fight because they both were getting beaten so badly."

"Truthfully?" Bain perked up a litte with that news.

Kili shrugged, smiling broadly, "Yeah well, technicaly we didn't lose! Don't worry about it Bain. I've only see Amayla lose to one person, that elf, Gold Finger or something."

"Glorfindel! Really Kili!"

"You sparred against Glorfindel?" Bain asked, mouth falling open.

"Aye, several times now and I haven't gotten a kill shot on him yet. But I'm making him work harder to beat me. I can at least say that! And I've never beat Thranduil either, the few times we've sparred. I've lost to Legolas, Strider, and Tauriel on occasion, but I'll beat them too. There's no shame in losing. It's the only way you'll ever get better."

"Thank you Amayla. I promise never to call you an old crow again!" Bain took her hand, raised it to his lips, and winked at her. "I look forward to our dance tonight."

"You're staying and watching her spar with Gimli aren't you?" Kili asked.

"Wouldn't miss it. Just going to clean up a bit."

.

As Bain left, Kili whispered to Amayla, "Have you sparred against her recently?"

The forlorn look on his face almost broke her heart. "Not for a year."

"Its been 8 years, 3 months, and 17 days for me," he murmured, eyes staring into the distance.

"I know she's counting too," Amayla said while giving his hand a gentle squeeze.

.

They both turned as a loud group of dwarves approached, led by Gimli, carrying two axes over his shoulders. In the group were Gloin, Nori, Fili, and Dwalin. Amayla smiled as the young dwarf sauntered up to her. "Are you ready for me, Amayla?"

"I think perhaps I am Gimli. In fact, I'm already warmed up. Would you like to? I'm sure Farrak would be happy to warm you up." She smiled sweetly at him when he agreed.

Amayla carefully studied the young dwarf as he took some swings, loosening up his muscles, before letting loose against Farrak.

"Dwarfling mistake, letting you watch him warm up," came a familiar voice behind Amayla.

She didn't need to turn around to know who it was. "He fights like his father with a little bit of you in there too."

"Aye. He'll give you a good run."

"I need to talk to you-" Amaya started.

"I'd like to talk to you too Amayla. I tried last night but you had left." Dwalin interrupted.

" - about Farrak practicing with Prince Bain." Amayla finished firmly. "Bain has a weakness that Farrak could easily help him with."

Dwalin grunted, "Of course lassie, but I really need to talk to you –"

This time Amayla interrupted him, "Looks like Gimli is ready. I've got to go."

.

She paused as she passed Nori, "How's the betting going?"

"Everyone from Gorvuud is betting on you, as is most of the company."

"MOST?!"

"Well everybody but Gloin and he wouldn't lay a bet at all. I think that's his way of supporting his son without losing any money," he snorted. "I'm going to make a killing of those who don't know you. Most from the Iron Hills don't think you stand a chance!"

"I'll do my best!"

.

It was a well fought match. Amayla had not fought against axes in many years but hadn't forgotten how. Gimli was strong like his father but still didn't have the strength of Dwalin. His direct hits were hard and Amayla could feel them reverberate down her spine, but usually she was able to divert most of the strikes, sparing herself from the worst of his power. Amayla was quicker than Gimli and used her speed to her advantage causing the younger dwarf to constantly turn to try and keep her in front of him.

As the the match continued, many dwarves joined in to watch. Amayla could hear different dwarves cheering for her and many, especially Gloin, cheering for Gimli. When she heard Calileen's voice in the mix, she realized that she needed to put an end to the match quickly so she could continue with the rest of her day. Using a move that Legolas had worked with her over the years, Amayla managed to cause Gimli to lurch forward, allowing her to spin over him, and ending with her small dagger at his throat.

"Do you yield?" she whispered in his ear.

"Aye, I do."

.

The crowd, which had collectively gasped at Amayla's move, erupted in cheering or groans, depending on the betting.

Amayla offered a hand to Gimli, followed by a bump to the forehead.

"Very well fought Gimli! That was most enjoyable. You do your father proud!"

"What in Mahal's name was that move?" he asked, panting for breath.

"Oh, just something I picked up from Legolas. Spend enough time with an elf and you learn a thing or two. You should try it!"

"Hrmph. As if I'm going to spend anytime with an elf!"

They both grabbed towels and began wiping themselves down as Gloin, Fili, Kili, Dis, and Caileen joined them. Amayla smiled to herself as she noticed Fili guiding Caileen by her elbow. Her smile faded as she saw Dwalin come behind them.

There were extensive congratulations for both warriors on the excellent match.

"Gloin, your WEE son is quite the warrior. And I agree with you. He is SLIGHTLY better than you!" Gloin puffed his chest out at Amayla's praise for his offspring.

"Thank you Amayla. It was my pleasure to lose to you." Gimli bowed stiffly, glancing up at his brooding general before walking away with his father.

.

Nori joined them and started handing out some coins to Fili and Kili. "Wanted to wait until Gimli left. Didn't need to rub it in his face that you both bet against him."

The brothers gleefully stuffed the coins into their pockets.

"Both of you bet on me? Very good. I'll let you off of sparring today for that."

"Yes!" Kili slapped his brother on his back.

"Kee, we were never sparring with Amayla in the first place!" Fili shook his blond locks causing Caileen to giggle.

"But Kili, you have earned the honor of taking my weapons back to my quarters so I can go have a dress fitting," Amayla laughed as she handed over her weapons.

Kili nudged Fili chuckling, "Hope it's a little too tight in all the RIGHT PLACES like the one she wore in Rivendell!"

"Owww!" Kili complained as Amayla smacked him upside the head. Dis looked at Amayla questioningly but Fili saved her, "Believe me, Amad, he deserved that."

"I remember that dress," Dwalin looked almost hopeful, smiling at Amayla.

"And I remember what you said to me when you saw me in it," Amayla turned to respond to Dwalin, face blank, "And to answer your question; no, Ii was never cold in it!"

Dwalin pressed on, "Right pretty it was. Green like your eyes."

Amayla kept her face blank and pursed her lips as she slightly shook her head at Dwalin before turning to leave.

Fili and Kili both groaned, bringing their hands to their foreheads in disappointment.

"What?" whispered Dis, looking at her sons and Dwalin.

Fili shook his head. "The dress was purple."

Kili added, "And her eyes are grey."

This time Dwalin got the smack to his head by Dis.

.

.

Amayla grabbed Caileen and headed out. She heard footsteps quickly catching up behind and turned to see the Princess of Erebor catching up. "Well that was an interesting morning, now let's see to your dress, shall we? I look forward to meeting your mother Caileen, and inviting your parents to the dinner tonight."

Caileen led the dams to her family's quarters. She introduced Ula, her mother, to both Amayla and Princess Dis. Dis thanked Ula for helping outfit Amayla and made certain that the dam felt welcome to come to the state dinner.

Ula had already laid out several dresses for consideration.

"Do you have a preference Lady Amayla?" she asked.

"Absolutely not," Amayla shook her head. "I will leave this to the group's most capable choice."

Ula had Amayla stand in the middle of the room and held up each dress on Amayla for Caileen and Dis to review.

"The pink one, definitely the pink one," declared Dis.

"Pink? Really? I'm not really a pink kind of person," groaned Amayla.

"Well its really more of a rose, and it is perfect with your coloring," Caileen added her opinion.

"Yes, the rose is most flattering. And there is little altering to be done to it," added Ula.

Amayla siged heavily, "Fine, the rose one it is."

Ula took Amayla to a bedroom and helped her into the dress. When Ula shut the door, Amayla turned to talk to the seamstress, "May I ask you to please make a special alteration to the dress."

"What would you like?"

"Please don't tell anyone because I believe that the Princess would not approve, but could you add a small pocket in the folds of the dress where I could keep a small dagger?" asked Amayla softly.

"You would go armed to a state dinner?"

"I never go anywhere unarmed."

"Caileen mentioned something about that last night."

Amayla smiled, "So would you please?"

"How big?" Ula gave in.

Amayla smiled at Caileen's mother and showed her the size.

"It will not be a problem. Now let's get you in the dress. Did you bring slippers with you?"

"Slippers?"

"Dress slippers to go with the dress. You're not planning on wearing boots are you?" Ula chuckled.

"Ummm" was all Amayla could come up with to say.

"Caileen!" Ula shouted. "Come find some shoes that Amayla can borrow."

Caileen came into the room laughing. "Anything else you need?"

"Sorry and thank you. You can borrow one of my knives anytime!"

When Amayla came out to show all the dress, the dams all nodded in agreement. "Now just stand still while we pin you." Ula instructed.

.

Dis seized the moment to press Amayla. "Dwalin is very happy to see you again."

"Uh-huh," was all Amayla would respond.

"If you could have seen his face when I told the company that you were alive. He wept. I've never seen him cry except when he buried his father," Dis continued.

"I'm sure he would have felt the same about any of the company."

"I don't think that's true. My sons told me that you two were very close during the journey. They expected you to start courting. Were they mistaken?"

Amayla paused and sighed again, "Yes, but so was I. I admit that there was a time when I thought he cared. I imagined a future together, here in Erebor. I thought he felt the same way. But I was wrong and so are they. He made his feelings perfectly clear to me, and it doesn't include a future together. What does it matter though? I was told he was courting someone. In fact, I assumed he was married by now."

Dis frowned, "No. Dwalin isn't married or courting anyone."

"I guess I was misunderstood or was misinformed then." Amayla answered softly, brows drawn in confusion.

"Well then maybe you misunderstood his feelings for you too?" suggested Caileen.

"No. There was no misunderstanding them. I know I'm not the most feminine of dwarrowdams. I don't own a dress. I can't do my hair worth shite, but I have helped many a dwarf through the courting process. I know all the customs and I know their meanings. And I know that when a dwarrow gives away a dam's courting gift, that they do not have a future together."

All the dams in the room froze. Ula dropped her pin cushion. They exchanged horrified looked between them.

"He gave away your courting gift?" Dis choked out.

"I've never heard of anyone actually doing that. I thought it was a myth, something you heard about but never really knew anyone that it happened to," whispered Caileen.

"Well, now you do," said Amayla blankly.

"Why would he do such a thing? Why would he have accepted it in the first place?" asked Ula picking up her pins.

"I don't know. We didn't get off on the right foot when we first met. I may have sort of threatened his position with Thorin. And he wasn't happy when I made friends with a bunch of elves. But I thought we had gotten past that. I dreamed of a future together, but apparently, he didn't feel that way, which he made perfectly clear."

"You didn't ask for retribution? You could have, you know," stated Dis frowning.

"I know, but it was so embarrassing and I didn't want to cause any issues in the company. We still had a long way to go. Thorin wasn't pleased to take a dam on the journey in the first place and I promised that me being a dam wouldn't be a problem. I figured that I had completely misread the situation. So I just wanted it to go away. And then the goblins happened, and Mirkwood, and … anyway, I've accepted it. I just wish everyone else would too. It is Mahal's will. He wanted me to be a warrior, and I'm very proud of what I've accomplished the last ten years, both in Gorvuud and as a ranger. I've saved the lives of numbers of dwarves, elves, and men. Many would be dead if Dwalin had accepted me. I have no regrets."

The room was dead silent as Dis exchanged a look with Caileen.

Ula started back on pinning, "All set. I can get this done in a jiffy."

"Thank you so much Ula," Amayla smiled at the dam.

"Ula, do you think you can get by without Caileen for an hour or two? I could use her help," asked Dis although all knew it was really a command.

"Of course, your majesty. These alterations won't take long and if I run into a problem, I can get my mother to help."

.

"Very good. Caileen, if you would please join Amayla and me for the dance lessons. I'm certain she will learn better with you to help, rather than just me and Fili," Dis shot a look at Caileen that she didn't dare led Amayla and Caileen to her quarters, asking one of her ever-present guards to "fetch" Prince Legolas. Fili was already inside waiting as was a younger dwarf, brown hair with a beard braided straight down from his chin, fashioned with a silver bead studded with emeralds. Dis introduced him as Falda, explaining that he was the best fiddler in the mountain, causing the young dwarf to blush and bow. "Thank you, my lion, for arranging the room," Dis kissed her eldest on the cheek. Fili had obviously been busy while waiting as most of the chairs and tables in the large living room had been pushed back against the walls to leave an open expanse in the middle perfect for dancing.

"I helped Amad!" Kili shouted surprising the ladies. He sauntered out of Dis' private kitchen stuffing a muffin into his mouth.

"Kili, my babe!" Dis kissed him. "Perfect that you are here. I asked Caileen to join us and now we need another dwarrow until Prince Legolas arrives."

"Wait, no! I just came to see Fee practice. I have places to go … Dwarves to see…" Kili whined.

"Hah" threw out Fili, "Serves you right Kee. If you weren't so happy to see me HAVE to – I mean – GET to practice dancing with Amayla, you wouldn't be STUCK – oops, I mean – LUCKY enough to join in!" Dis send disapproving glares at both of her sons.

"Let's begin. I already checked with Thandruil this morning and he is familiar with the paranzada, so that will be the first dance." Dis ordered. "Caileen do you know that one?"

"Yes m'lady."

"Amayla?"

"No," Amayla sighed, shoulders drooping.

"Fine, Fili you take Caileen and demonstrate. Kili, you'll be Thranduil."

"Me? Why do I have to be Thrandruil?"

"Because you're taller," was Dis' swift response.

Kili mumbled something under his breath while Fili stifled a laugh.

.

Fili took Caileen by the hand and led her to the far side of the room. Falda picked up his instrument and started the lilting measures. Fili and Caileen started with a bow and a curtsy, then stepped forward with a hop and a skip, several steps, and a twirl. Those steps were repeated across the floor several times. At the far side, the two did some intricate arm movements spins, ending with another bow and curtsy. The two then repeated the movement back across to the other side.

Amayla clapped enthusiastically at the two blonds as they finished. _They certainly make a cute couple!_

"Nicely done. Now Amayla and Kili," Dis instructed.

Kili took Amayla by the hand as Fili taunted his brother, "Try and top that Kee!"

The music started and Amayla did a fine job with the curtsy and the first few steps across the floor. The two got slightly tangled at the twirl but managed through it. However, disaster struck at the far end of the floor with the arm movements. "Owww, my arm, you're going to break it!" screeched Kili. "Well, get off my foot!" Amayla responded. Fili and Caileen started laughing until Dis gave them the evil eye.

Dis stopped them, "Amayla, your right arm goes up, the left goes behind, and you spin to your right, not the left. Then reverse it. Simple. Now try again."

"Simple my ass," muttered Amayla, until she also received Dis' evil eye.

The two tried again and got through the movements the first time, but ended up falling over when they tried to reverse it. "Again," repeated Dis. Several times.

"You know, for a warrior, you're really bad at dancing," snarked Kili to Amayla after about the sixth try.

"I am a decent dancer, just not this STUPID dance. I'll take you down in the Four Sword Dance!" Amayla nearly spit at Kili.

Amazed, Kili responded, "Really? You can do the Four Swords Dance? The whole thing?"

"Of course, Captain of a garrison here. You don't make captain if you can't do the dance!"

"Then why can't you do this one?"

Amayla purposely stomped on Kili's foot for that one.

"Again please," commanded Dis.

.

By the eighth time, they got it right. Dis made them dance it one more time next to Fili and Caileen just to be certain.

As they finished, clapping started and the four turned to see Legolas standing in the doorway. "Well done sister. I'm impressed. Didn't think you had it in you! Adar will be pleased." Amayla responded by sticking out her tongue at him.

"Prince Legolas, perfect timing," Dis held out her hand to him, which he took and pressed with a kiss. "Thank you for joining us. We are just about to start on the rootella for which you will have me as a partner."

"My honor, m'lady. I shall endeavor to do my best so as not to embarrass you," Legolas responded, bowing slightly. Amayla made a gagging face behind Dis' back that only Legolas could see.

"Fili and Caileen, take your positions. Amayla, you will be dancing this with Bain. Fili, you will be with Tilde. Falda, the rootella please."

Fili took Caileen into his arms and started dancing to the ¾ beat. The first stanza was simple dancing with a partner, the second part was the male spinning the female around while traveling in a circle, the third measure was the male kneeling to the female while she sashayed around him, and the fourth was the male clapping around his standing partner, and the fifth and final stanza was a repeat of the first. Fili and Caileen danced beautifully together. Dis and Amayla exchanged glances when Fili couldn't take his eyes off of Caileen as she circled him. Again, no words or facial expressions were needed, but the two liked what they saw.

"Think you've got this?" asked Kili, "or do I need to find my armored boots before we try."

"Shaddup Kili. This one is much easier!"

"How do you think Fee is going to do twirling Tilda around in the second part?" Kili whispered. Amayla laughed out loud at the thought.

Falda began the music again and the three couples started their dancing. Amayla's assessment proved accurate as she easily followed Kili's lead without a misstep. "See, I'm not that bad!" she smiled at Kili.

"Guess not. Still I can't wait to watch Fili dance it with Tilda tonight!"

"Very well done Amayla and thank you, Prince Legolas, you are a marvelous dancer." Dis smiled up at Legolas, "I don't see the need to take up anymore of your time. If you would please escort me to the council chambers, please."

"It would be my pleasure," Legolas responded bowing his head.

"I remember the last time he said that!" Fili whispered, causing Amayla to laugh.

"

"One moment please. Amayla, you will need to dance with Fili during the evening. Can you do a miner's square?"

"Yes, I do know how to do a miner's square. We did have some celebrations in Gorvuud," huffed Amayla.

"Fine, Fili you will dance a miner's square with Amayla this evening. Falda, my thanks, and we will see you this evening. Amayla and Caileen, I suggest you start getting ready." With that, Dis took Legolas' proffered arm and walked out of the room as everyone else bowed politely to her.

Caileen grabbed Amayla, "Come on, let's go. You need to start getting ready. Good bye Princes, we will see you later."

Fili jumped up to join them, "Would you like me to escort you ladies?"

Amayla just waved him off, "I think we'll be fine walking through Erebor in the middle of the day, thank you Fili. You should probably be getting ready yourself." She smiled as he frowned at being turned down.

The two dams walked through the halls. "You did very well Amayla, you'll be fine tonight."

"I just hope I can manage it all in a dress!"

"Speaking of which, we will deliver it to you as soon as its done, but you should start getting ready and do your hair beforehand. By the way, who are you going to get to do your hair?"

"Ummm, my hair?"

"Amayla! We both know that there is no way that you can properly do your hair, you'll need somebody to do it for you."

Amayla looked stricken. "I desparately want to see my friend Sarna and her twin lads. Maybe I can get her to do it for me."

"If she can't, let me know. I have a friend who can help. I was going to have her do my hair, but you need her more than I do. I can have my grandmother help me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. What would you do without me?"

"I have no idea, and thank you!" she laughed.

.

.

.

 ************* NOTES ******************

.

Fair warning . . This is going to be a long day, with multiple chapters. I'll try to update quickly, but I'm setting writing goals for myself. Have to write enough before I can update.

Dwalin keeps trying and keeps failing. At least he got to talk to her this time. Too bad it's not in private. I made up a little head canon about Dwalin, totally minor to the story, that I dropped a major hint about in this chapter. Wonder if anybody catches it.


	42. Chapter 42 - Dis Takes Charge

Legolas escorted Dis to the council chambers where the three kings were deep in discussion. "Thank you Prince Legolas, I look forward to our dance tonight." The elf bowed politely and left. Thorin looked up questioningly as Dis walked in. "I need Dwalin. It's important," she whispered in the king's ear. He turned to Dwalin and nodded to him to go with her. Dis turned to Dwalin. "Come with me NOW!" she whispered. Dwalin followed her.

.

They walked into Thorin's private office which was next door. As soon as the door was closed Dis turned to Dawlin and got in his face. "Why did you give Amayla's courting gift away?" she spoke through clenched teeth.

"What are you talking about? What courting gift?"

"Amayla just told me that she gave you a courting gift on the journey and YOU gave it away."

"I don't know what you or she is talking about. She never gave me a courting gift."

"Why would she tell me she did, if she didn't? In fact, she said that she dreamt of a life with you, here in Erebor. But that YOU turned her away." Dis poked Dwalin in the chest with each sentence.

"She said that? That she wanted a life with me? She really said that?"

"Yes, she really said that and I know that's what you've wanted."

"Aye"

"Then why is she saying that you gave away her courting gift?"

"I don't know Dis! If she had given me a courting gift, don't you think I would have accepted it? No matter what Thorin had said? I would have been the happiest dwarf in all of Arda, but she never did!"

Dis leaned against Thorin's desk. "I still can't believe you took courting advice from Thorin!" she sighed. "Let's think about this Dwalin. She's not making it up. She truly believes that you gave away her courting gift. She must have given you something on the journey. Fili thinks it would have been the night that she was very sick and throwing up, right before the goblins. Does that remind you of anything?"

Dwalin paced, rubbing his bald head, crossing and uncrossing his arms.

"She never gave me anything, but she did give Bombur a hair tie."

"A hair tie to Bombur? I don't understand."

"Bombur's hair tie had broken and his beard kept falling into the soup. I was getting really tired of eating food that had been cooked with his beard, so I asked around for a new hair tie for him. And she gave me one. Leather it was."

"Why would she have given it to you if it was for Bomber?"

"Well, I had been the one asking for it."

"Wait a minute, are you saying that you asked her for a hair tie?"

"I don't remember asking her exactly, she was usually off sparring with one of the company before dinner. But I know I asked Bilbo, he might have told her."

"Dwalin you idiot! Bilbo must have told Amayla that you were asking for a hair tie. She made one for you not knowing it was for Bombur. What did she say when she gave it to you?"

Dwalin thought for a minute. "She pulled me aside and said that she had heard that I was asking for a hair tie. And then she handed it to me. . . . Oh Mahal" he whispered and sat down hard. "I remember how happy she was when I took it. She said that she had the first watch and that we could talk then. She walked away and I gave it to Bombur. Never really looked at it. …. It's no wonder she won't speak to me." Dwalin slammed his fist the desk and then immediately began rubbing it.

Dis had tears in her eyes. She rubbed his back, trying to comfort him, "I'll try and fix this. Trust me."

.

After leaving Dwalin, Dis made a bee-line to Bombur's quarters. When Ilna, Bomber's wife, opened the door, Dis rushed in, slamming it behind her.

"Is Bomber here?"

"No m'lady, he's down in the kitchens checking on dinner for tonight. Can I help you with something?"

"Ilna, do you by any chance know anything about a leather hair tie that Bombur acquired during the journey?"

Ilna looked surprised at the question, "A hair tie, yes! Yes, I do as a matter of fact. Would you like to see it?"

"Mahal be praised, yes! Please!"

Ilna led Dis to their bedroom. "I found it when we moved into Erebor. I remember it because it concerned me so. It looked like a courting gift to me, so I questioned Bombur about it. I felt much better when he told me that Dwalin had given it to him. I had no reason to be worried or jealous about Dwalin!" She chuckled as she rummaged through the top drawer of a chest of clothes and pulled out the leather tie. "Here it is," and handed it to Dis.

Dis looked it over, "A and D. She even decorated it with their initials. Dwalin is SUCH as idiot!"

"I don't understand."

"Amayla gave this to Dwalin as a courting gift."

"So it WAS a courting gift! I thought so. – But wait, then why did Dwalin give it to Bombur?"

"Because he is an idiot!"

"Is that why Amayla never came back? Because of this?" Ilna whispered.

"Yes."

"I can't blame her. I wouldn't want to face someone who gave away my courting gift. He's lucky she didn't cut off his ….."

Dis nodded in agreement. "But I would say that she still loves him, she just won't talk to him, won't even look at him, and who can blame her? I've got to find a way to get them together, preferably in a locked room, with no weapons, where they can just talk."

They both paused, thinking.

"I have an idea, to at least get her to talk to him, which will probably be more like yell at him," said Ilna.

"Yelling is a start. What's your idea?"

"Have Dwalin wear the hair tie. I don't think she'll ignore that. I certainly wouldn't."

Dis thought for a moment, then threw her arms around the dam, "Ilna, you're brilliant!"

"I know."

"She'll be so mad! Who knows exactly what she'll do to him. We just better make sure she's not armed."

"That would probably be best."

"When 'it' happens, we can put them both into one of the side dining rooms and lock them in there. I'll have to get Thanduil involved in this. I doubt very much he would allow us to just lock up Amayla without explanation."

"I would have to agree."

"Help me work this through. I don't want the dinner ruined, so he can't wear the tie right away. And then there's all the dancing. He'll have to put it in after that. But how to make certain she sees it…"

"What if he asked her to dance?"

"She'd never accept. Fili told me she had Strider run interference for her so Dwalin couldn't get close. Knowing Amayla, she's probably already set that up for tonight."

"What about a dance where they weren't partners, but still have to dance together."

"Like a miner's square! Ilna, you really are brilliant!"

"I know," she smiled. "What are you thinking?"

"I already told Amayla that she would have to dance a miner's square with Fili. We just need Dwalin and his partner to join them."

"But what if she just walks away to find a different couple?"

Dis smiled wickedly, rubbing her hands together, slightly frightening Ilna. "This will be perfect! I'll have Dwalin ask Caileen to dance. Amayla wants Fili and Caileen together as much as I do. That might be enough to make her go through with the dance."

"Who is Caileen?"

"It everything works out, my soon-to-be daughter-in-law."

At that news, Ilna's eyes grew wide. Dis simply raised a finger to her lips and Ilna nodded in agreement.

"Now I just have to put this all together, for tonight," she sighed.

.

Dis returned to the council chambers just as the meeting broke up. She politely asked Thandruil to stay behind and talk with her and Thorin. After explaining the situation and her plans, she turned to Thandruil. "Your majesty. You are her father; do I have your permission to go through with it?"

"You are certain that she loves him?"

"I have no doubt."

"Then please, go ahead. I remember how broken she was during her recovery. I could tell that there was someone she missed … greatly. I only want her happiness."

"Thank you, your majesty."

Dis returned to her quarters and sent off a few quick notes before she could finally start to get ready for the dinner.

.

.

Meanwhile, after leaving Caileen, Amayla finally made it to Sarna and Galen's quarters. After knocking, the door was opened by two identical dwarflings. Amayla couldn't find any words as she smiled down at her two honorary nephews. _They've grown so much!_

"Who is it lads?" a voice called out that Amayla immediately recognized as Sarna.

"I don't know Amad, it's some dam. She hasn't given us her name," one of the two answered their mother.

Snapped out of her stupor, Amayla bowed saying, "Amayla, at your service."

One of the two immediately perked up, "Aunt Amayla?"

"Aye, and which one are you, Gorlen or Maylen?"

"I am Gorlen, at your service."

"And I am Maylen. Would you like to see our Amad? She resting."

"Very much so, thank you Maylen."

Maylen took Amayla by the hand and led her into a room where his mother was resting on a bed.

"Sarna!"

"Amayla! Is it really you? Are you finally here?"

"Aye, its me, but look at you, you're huge!"

Sarna smiled and rubbed her expanded belly, "Aye, I think I'm even bigger than I was with the lads. It seems that Mahal is blessing us with another set of twins. Please come over here." She patted the spot next to her on the bed. "Its getting harder and harder for me to get around these days."

Amayla carefully climbed on the bed and gave her friend a hug. The two lads climbed up after her and sat at the foot of the bed.

"You're finally here! I'm so happy. Galen is out on patrol. He'll be mad to have missed your return, but will be happy you're finally here."

"I know. Farrak told me. But Sarna, I don't know how long I'm staying."

"But nothing! You are here, and you are staying to meet these two," she insisted and grabbed Amayla's hand and laid it on her belly. "You are going to be by my side this time! And you are going to spend time with your two nephews. Neither one of them knows how to hold a sword properly as their father only shows them axes, so you have to do it. Its your duty!"

As Amayla's hand was resting on Sarna, she felt a small movement. "I think one kicked!"

"Aye, keep your hand there and you'll feel several more. If one kicks, the other follows."

"Will you stay and teach us how to use a sword, Auntie Amayla?" Maylen asked.

"Pleeeeeeeeaaaassse?" asked Gorlen turning his big greens eyes up to Amayla.

"Have you been hanging out with Prince Kili?" Amayla laughed.

"Yes, he's our friend. He's teaching us how to use a bow!"

"Among other tricks it would seem. Well that's good, he's a pretty good archer, but I'll tell you a secret," Amayla leaned over to whisper to the lads, "I'm better!"

The two dwarves looked at each other and cheered, "Yay! Then you can teach us that too!"

Sarna smirked at Amayla, very proud of her sons.

"We'll see," Amayla said as she tousled their hair. "But right now, I need your mother to do me a big favor and I doubt you two will care about it very much."

"What could you possibly need from me?" asked Sarna.

"I have to go to a state dinner tonight and I need you to do my hair."

Sarna burst out laughing, "Yes, of course I can do your hair. It's not like I haven't done it before!"

"Yuck! Who cares about hair," Gorlen whined.

"One day you will, I promise you," declared Amayla.

"Never!" Maylen agreed with his brother.

"Both of you go off and play then while I do your aunt's hair. BE GOOD!"

"Yes amad," the two said together, leaving the dams behind.

,

Amayla got Sarna her brushes and combs and sat on the floor so Sarna could easily reach her head.

"So, are you finally going to tell me why you didn't come to Erebor with the rest of Gorvuud?"

"Do I have to?"

"Yes, I think you owe me that."

"You're right. And I'm sorry. I was a coward. Simple as that."

"You have never been a coward a single day in your entire life, tell me."

"It goes back to the original quest for Erebor, I found my one on the trip."

Sarna stopped braiding her hair for a moment as that news sunk in, "Buuuut . . ."

"But Mahal's folly. I gave hima courting gift and he gave it away."

"Oh Amayla," Sarna whispered. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"I never told anyone, except Bilbo, until today. There's nothing to do about it. I just had to live with it. When Gorvuud was lost, I really thought I was ready to come back to Erebor. I was planning on it, but then I heard that he had been courting someone and was likely married. It completely threw me. I don't know why I never considered that he would marry, but I hadn't and I was a coward. I just couldn't face him, so I didn't go to Erebor. Thranduil offered me a place in the Woodland Realm. He's been so good to me. And the only way I could pay him back was to try to reunite him with his son. That's when I joined the Rangers of the North. But then Gandalf the wizard came around and insisted that Strider, Legolas, and I come to a meeting in Erebor. That's why I'm here. I still don't know what the point of the meeting is, but I'm here and I get to see you, and the lads, and hopefully Galen. And Thranduil and Legolas have reunited."

"Well then I must thank Gandalf, but I'm not letting you leave. Have you seen your one yet?"

"Aye, but I haven't really spoken to him much."

"I would think that I should know him, but I cannot think of a member of the company that has married in Erebor."

"It turns out that I was misinformed. He is not married."

"So you could have been here in Erebor these past five years? What a waste!"

"I regret not being with you, but I don't regret being a Ranger. I rode with some wonderful men and elves, learned some new fighting techniques, and saved many from orcs. I believe it is what Mahal intended of me."

"Nonsense. Mahal intends for you to live among your people here in Erebor!"

Amayla chuckled, "I'm glad you know what He wants."

"You have to promise me that you'll stay until Galen comes back. Its only the day after tomorrow. And I'm very pregnant, so you have to do what I say!"

"I didn't know that was a rule."

"It is!"

"I'll try my best."

"You'll DO it!"

"Boy have you gotten bossy!"

"You used to boss me around all the time!"

"I was your captain, that hardly counts as being bossy."

"I have to be. Have you seen those two lads? I am praying that these two are lasses. I don't know what I'd do if there were two more males in this household."

"I can only imagine how beautiful lass versions of those two lads would be. Galen would need to be armed day and night keeping the dwarrows away."

"Thank you. By the way, I noticed how you didn't tell me who your one is, but I'm sure I know. We got to know the company very well that first year in Erebor. They spoiled the lads rotten. There's only two in the company that could possible stand up to you, and I am quite certain you didn't fall in love with a king."

"Please stop. It doesn't matter who he is because he doesn't feel the same as I do. He made that perfectly clear. I only told you to explain why I didn't return. I don't want to dwell on it."

"Alright. I'll finish your hair and then we can talk more when Galen comes home."

"You never give up, do you?"

"Never."

.

.

 *************** NOTES *****************

.

Getting closer! Dis has her plan in effect, what could possible go wrong?!

.

And YES! Dwalin is colorblind! ItsMe got it immediately. My husband is colorblind - standard red/green. Its can be very funny at times! Because of him, i am far more conscience of what colors he can see and what will confuse him. So when I was picking out a color for Amayla''s dress in Rivendell, i thought how my husband wouldn't know what it was and wouldn't it be funny if Dwalin was the same. And it would be a good way to get him into more trouble. My husband doesn't really know what color my eyes are, color just doesn't register easily with him. I figure Dwalin's the same way. He's trying so hard to say something nice to Amayla, but fails. I'm so mean. However, there are some scientific studies that have shown that colorblindness might actually result in being a better hunter., so Dwalin does have that going for him.


	43. Chapter 43 - Let the Dancing Begin

Waiting to make her entry into the brightly lit room filled with more dwarves, men, and elves than she had ever seen in one place - other than a battlefield - had Amayla more than a little on edge. She tightly gripped the arms of her father on her right and her brother on the left until Legolas bent down and whispered in her ear, "This is the price of agreeing to join our family. Just relax. You don't want to wrinkle adar's robe!"

Amayla immediately released the death grip and attempted to smooth the king's sleeve.

"Head up, my daughter," Thrandruil instructed her, "You are representing the Woodland Realm – and you look beautiful."

"I would agree, King Thranduil, she does look beautiful," came the voice of King Bard from behind them.

"I agree!" came a much younger female voice.

Amayla spun around to see Tilda on her father's arm. She was dressed in light blue with her curls piled on top of her head. On her head was a small tiara and around her neck a matching small diamond necklace. She looked far more grown up than her sixteen years.

"Tilda?! Is that really you! You are beautiful! And so grown up! You look so much like Sigrid!" Amayla gushed as she rushed to hug the girl who was so much taller than she would have ever imagined.

"Aye, they are both the image of their mother," Bard stated whistfully while kissing his youngest on the head.

"Where are my manners? Tilda, have you met my brother Legolas?" Amayla asked. Before she could answer, Amayla had called for Legolas and Strider to come over.

"Tilda, this is Legolas Greenleaf, son of King Thranduil – Legolas, this is Princess Tilda."

"I believe we met 10 years ago, Princess, but I am pleased to see you once again," Legloas bowed politely while kissing Tilda's hand.

Tilda giggled, "It is a pleasure seeing you again, Prince Legolas. I must admit that I find it rather amusing that you two are brother and sister! I hope you're nicer to her than Bain is to me!"

Amayla then pulled Strider forward, "And this is our dear companion, Strider, Chief of the Dunedain. He is also known as Estel, son of Lord Elrond of Rivendell. Strider this is Princess Tilda and her father King Bard of Dale."

Strider bowed politely to the king before also kissing Tilda on the hand. Tilda just stood frozen, smiling at the tall, dark man.

.

"HOLD UP THERE, STRIDER. HANDS TO YOURSELF!" Before anyone could say anything, Fili and Kili, dressed in their finest, took up protective stances on either side of the young princess, causing her smile to turn quickly into a frown.

Fili spoke up first, "Just to be clear Strider, Kili and I consider Tili here to be our honorary little sister, so before you get all handsy with her and start offering HER bows, you need to come through us FIRST!"

Kili just put on his best Durin glare and added in, "What HE said!"

"Fili! Kili! STOP IT!" Tilda pouted, "Da, make them stop!"

Bard just stood by and smiled, "I don't have any problem with what they're doing!"

Strider put his hand on his heart and bowed his head slightly, "I promise to keep that in mind your highnesses. But I do ask for the honor of a dance with the Princess tonight, if I would be allowed."

The brothers eyed Strider cautiously while whispered to each other. Finally, they turned to Bard, "What do you say, your majesty?"

"If Amayla vouches for him, I do not see the harm in one dance."

As all eyes turned to Amayla, she spoke up, "Not only to I vouch for him, but so would Sigrid and Thengel. Strider rode with Thengel in Rohan for a time."

"Really," asked Bard his attention fully turned to the man, "then I would very much like to speak to you later this evening."

"It would be my pleasure, your majesty."

Tilda's smile returned as she she watched Strider turn and walk away.

.

"Did you two just call her Tili?" Amayla couldn't help but ask the two brothers.

"Yes they did even though I have asked them a thousand times NOT TO!" Tilda huffed.

"Awe Tili, you used to love it when we called you that. You said it made you feel like we were really your brothers," Fili responded pretending to look devastated.

"I was six at the time! Just a child! In case you haven't noticed, I am no longer a child!"

"Oh believe me, we noticed," remarked Kili winking at her, "that's why we protected you from that man you can't take your eyes off of."

"And you'll always be Tili to us, even if you are taller than both of us!" Fili added.

"Amayla! Help me!" Tilda whined.

"How about I take them both down the next time we spar?" Amayla offered.

"That would be very nice. Thank you," the young lady replied, sticking her tongue out at the two.

The two dwarves just laughed.

.

Grundbar started politely pushing all the dignitaries into the order that they would walk into the room. It was decided that Gandalf, Strider, Lord Arodir, Balin, and Dwalin would walk out first, followed by the royal family of Dale, then Amayla with Thranduil and Legolas, and finally Thorin, Dis, Fili and Kili. Once again, Amayla's grip on her elven brother and father was tighter than it needed to be, but one small smile and a few words of encouragement from Thranduil had her walking proudly into the room.

Dinner was enjoyable as Amayla found herself seated between Bain and Kili. The two of them kept Amayla laughing throughout the meal. Much of the discussion was about how long it would take for Fili to ask Caileen to dance, and the princes placed wagers on their guesses.

When dinner was finally over, Thorin stood up and made a blissfully short speech about the friendship between the kingdoms before announcing that the dancing would begin.

Amayla squeezed her eyes tight and took the deepest breath she could. Both Bain and Kili immediately sensed the opening and gave her some most inappropriate advice, "No worries Amayla, just about everyone you know will be watching!" "We're sure that you won't trip and fall on your face!"

"You will both pay for that!" she whispered as Thranduil came to escort her. The two laughed harder.

.

Amayla did quite well dancing with Thranduil never missing a step and the crowd applauded the three kings and their ladies. Next the three crown princes stepped out to dance with their partners. Bain nudged Amayla as Fili stood next to Tilda and whispered in her ear, "Kili and I have a wager going on how Fili is going to pull off twirling Tilda around." Amayla couldn't help giggling at the thought, but she sobered up thinking about the complexity of the upcoming dance, "Just pay attention to our dance. I don't want to fall on my face!"

As it turned out, Amayla was right to be worried. Bain's long legs were not well matched with Amayla's much shorter ones. As the music started, Bain tried to step forward leading Amayla backwards but his foot landed right on top of Amayla's causing her to stumble. Bain managed to grab onto her, but there was nothing graceful about their movements. Thankfully, when the second part of the dance started, Bain easily and smoothly spun the shorter dam even as both kept looking to the side to see how Fili and Tilde were doing. The prince and princess managed the section without missing a beat as Fili stood on his toes and Tilde slightly stooped, lifting her hand just slightly above her head. Kili whooped up a cheer for his brother when the next portion started, while Bain only grimaced. The rest of the dance went without incidence as Amayla lengthened her steps in the last part while Bain shortened his, none-the-less, Kili was laughing openly at the two, both because of their missteps and because of the money he was going to be taking from Bain.

When the dance floor was opened to all, Amayla was besieged by her old friends. Bofur immediately thrust an ale in her hand but before she could do much more than take a quick swig, Bifur had her out on the dance floor again among all the other couples. Nori took the next turn, followed by Bofur who elbowed out Ori. After Ori finally got his chance, Amayla begged for a respite to catch her breath and quench her throat. Bofur eagerly volunteered to take care of the latter problem.

During her break, Amayla found herself talking with Tilda who couldn't stop gushing about what an excellent dancer Strider was, as well as being so kind, and tall, and handsome.

"And OLD," Amayla cautioned the young lady.

"Oh, I know Amayla. He also dropped a hint about being pledged to someone. Lucky girl," Tilde sighed. "But that's not going to stop me from dreaming. I just hope I can find someone as wonderful as him someday."

Amayla pulled Tilda in for a quick hug around her waist, "You will, sweetie. I'm sure of it." Amayla then spotted Caileen in the crowd, "Come on and meet a new friend of mine, Tilda. I think you'll really like her."

.

Tilda and Caileen hit it off just as Amayla knew they would. Tilda was appalled at Amayla's treatment of Caileen's tapestry and offered to speak to her father about a possible commission. As they stood chatting, Fili and Kili approached. Amayla complimented Fili and Tilda on their dancing while Kili gave Amayla grief on messing up the steps with Bain. Caileen added in her compliments causing Fili's chest to puff out as his dimples flashed and his mustache beads danced with the smile that lit his face.

"Amad says the miner's square is next Amayla, so I guess that's our dance!" Fili said to Amayla gallantly holding out his arm to her.

Kili simply grabbed Tilda's hand, "Come on Tili! Looks like Bain found himself some poor girl to dance with, lets join them and show 'em how its done!"

"Fine, but quit calling me Tili!" Tilda cried as she was dragged across the floor.

Amayla took Fili's arm and stepped into the dance floor when she asked, "Who are WE going to dance with?"

"Could we join you?"

Amayla's heart fell to her stomach as she recognized the voice. She spun on her heels ready to lash out when she saw it was Caileen on Dwalin's arm.

"Sure, Dwalin. We'd love for you to join us!" Fili said smiling at Caileen, "Right Amayla?"

 _Mahal's balls! I can't say no to Caileen even if she is with Dwalin! Just look at the looks between her and Fili! DAMMIT!_ "Of course," Amayla muttered through clenched teeth.

One quick glance at Dwalin was all it took send Amayla reeling. _Oh Mahal, he cleans up nice! . . . He looks different in his formal clothes. Different but just as handsome. . . . . What did he do to his hair? . . . . I am NEVER going to get through this dance! . . . STOP IT AMAYLA! JUST DON'T LOOK AT HIM! . . . . eyes on Fili . . . that would be easier if he wasn't staring starry-eyed at Caileen . . . they make such a cute couple . . . I could switch places with her very quickly . . . NO! that would leave ME with Dwalin . . . .its just one dance . . . I can do this . . . .eyes on Fili!._

 _._

As they walked to their space on the dance floor, Caileen spoke up and approached Fili, "Your highness, you appear to have a loose thread on your collar. Let me fix it." She reached up to the collar and whispered into his ear, "Mother told me that she has a knife in a pocket on the right side of her dress." She than patted down the collar and in a loud voice said, "All set!"

Fili nodded and replied, "Thank you," far more seriously than a loose thread called for. He then turned to Amayla, "Do you see Kili and Tili anywhere?" As Amayla turned to look for them, Fili flashed his mother the information that Caileen had given him very quickly in Iglishmek, trusting Dis to take care of it as the music started.

While Amayla had her eyes stuck on Fili, Dis set things in motion. She immediately turned to Thranduil and quickly explained the situation. He turned to Legolas and Strider, dispatching them to the edges of the dance floor nearest the couple. Dis then sent Thorin, Balin, and Gandalf to the other sides, while she and the elf king meandered down themselves.

Half-way through the dance, Dis, a bundle of nerves, remarked to Thranduil, "I can't believe she hasn't noticed it yet." The dance consisted of listening to a caller "call out" moves to the dancers either with their partners or the other couple, sometimes just the dams, sometimes just the dwarrows.

"Watch her eyes," he answered, "she is doing a remarkable job of looking anywhere but at the General, even when they are called together. She can be quite determined when she wants to be."

"Aye, she's a dwarf," Dis replied frowning.

.

Fili noticed Amayla's eyes too and came up with his own plan. The next time he and Caileen were called to dance together he whispered to her to stay on the dance floor after the dance until he gave her a signal to leave. It was all he had time to tell her but did manage to give her hand a quick squeeze before he had to let go.

The dance finally ended and Amalya closed her eyes and sighed deeply. Fili bowed formally and thanked her for the dance before tucking her right arm under his left. He held her on the dance floor while thanking Dwalin and Caileen for joining them and making simple small talk, giving enough time for the dance floor to clear. Finally, he politely asked Dwalin to lead them off. Caileen took Dwalin's right arm in her left so that Dwalin's back was directly in front of Amayla. But still Amayla wouldn't look. With space running out, Fili finally pointed directly at Dwalin's back, asking Amayla, "I've rarely seen Dwalin pull his hair back like that. What does his hair tie have on it? I can't quite make it out."

Fili felt Amayla freeze before she jerked her arm away from him and went to draw her knife. "YOU ORC SPAWN!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.

.

.

 *************** NOTES *******************

Thanks for the reviews. Sorry this chapter didn't go up sooner. Life . . . ya know? Summer is just crazy around here. Time is rarely my own. When does school start again?

 **.**

Hope you liked seeing Tilda. She was about the only character who hadn't made an appearance yet. And her nickname just seemed obvious to me.

Apparently, people think Thorin is going to mess stuff up. I definitely need to address that in coming chapters, just have to figure out if he will or won't! ha!

So, next chapter . . . I guess I can't delay this any longer . . .


	44. Chapter 44 - Alone at Last

When Amayla shouted, Dwalin started to turn but felt his head snapped back from what he knew had to be Amayla yanking on his hair.

Fili completely abandoned Dwalin while wrapping his arms around Caileen and pushing her away to safety. Legolas and Strider were both very close and moved as soon as they saw Fili point to Dwalin. Strider grabbed her wrist with the knife while Legolas grabbed her around the waist, pulling her back, dragging Dwalin with them.

"LET GO OF ME!" she screamed at her brother, "PUT ME DOWN!"

"LET HIM GO AMAYLA!" Legolas shouted right back at her as Strider was trying to pry the knife from her hand.

"NOT UNTIL I CUT OFF HIS HAIR!"

The crowd around them was stunned as they saw two kings, two princes, a princess and several other men and dwarves try to pry the dam away from the general of Erebor and having no clue as to why it was taking place. At one point, Amayla landed a hard kick right into Strider's groin, causing him to let go of her hand and fall to his knees in agony. Luckily for Dwalin, Kili had joined the fray and grabbed Amayla's wrist before she was able to strike with a free hand.

Finally, Thranduil made eye-contact with Amayla, calling her name very calmly and telling her to put down the knife and stop kicking her brother. He held out his hand and asked for the knife. Kili felt the fight leave Amayla and let go of her hand so she could lower her weapon.

"Adar, you do not understand!" she cried as she fell into his arms.

"I do understand, my daughter, more than you know, and it's going to be alright," he whispered ever so softly. "Come this way."

.

The crowd parted for the royal families, letting them walk out of the great hall and into a side chamber containing a table with six chairs around it and nothing else. Dwalin stood at one end of the table and Thranduil led Amayla to the other.

When no one else entered the room, Amayla turned to Thranduil, "Adar, what is going on?"

He gently kissed the top of her head, "Stay here and talk, Amayla."

"What?! You expect me to talk to HIM! Alone? Absolutely not! I have NOTHING to say to him! I AM LEAVING!"

Thranduil held out his arm to stop her. "No, you're not Amayla. You will stay. And if you choose not to talk to him, you will at least listen to what he has to say."

"Adar, please! You don't know what you're asking me to do! Please let me go!"

"One half hour, Amayla. That's all you have to stay and I will be right outside. After that, I will support whatever choice you make. But for your own peace of mind, stay and talk."

"Fine!" she yelled as she turned her back to the Elf King.

"Amayla, the knife please."

With a heavy sigh, Amayla handed over the dagger she had slid back into her dress pocket. "One half hour and I am walking out that door!"

Thranduil nodded his head and left.

.

Amayla was shaking as she watched Thranduil leave her alone with Dwalin. She turned and grasped a chair, trying to calm herself down, but her rage at what was happening overcame her. She heard Dwalin take a step toward her and without thinking, grabbed the chair and in one swift movement, turned and flung it at the approaching dwarf without any warning. Luckily for Dwalin he turned in time to take the force of the chair on his back, causing him to sprawl out on the table. That gave Amayla enough time to grab another chair and repeat the action. Both chairs nearly exploded against the warrior's back giving Amayla immense satisfaction. But in the moment Amayla had to turn and look for the next chair to throw, Dwalin was on her. He grabbed her around her chest, pinning her arms to her sides, and bent her forward against the table. At that angle, and with the dress she was wearing and the soft slippers, her legs were worthless against him.

.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

.

Outside, the group that led the two dwarves into the room were startled by the noises they heard.

"What was that?" Thorin asked turning to Dis, "I thought you removed anything that she could use as a weapon!"

"I had all the weapons that were hanging on the wall removed, Thorin. There's nothing else in there but a table and chairs. And don't you be yelling at me, brother. This whole situation is your fault and you know it!"

Thorin just rubbed between his eyes.

"I think you'll be needing some new chairs," stated Legolas blandly.

.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **.**

.

Dwalin held her in that position for several minutes, finally stating softly, "I didn't know, Lassie. I didn't know it was a courting gift. I'm sorry. It's all my fault."

"Let me up, please."

"Are you going to throw another chair at me?"

"No. Just let me up."

He released her and she turn to face him, leaning against the table for some support.

"Why are you wearing it now?"

"It was Dis' idea. She knew you wouldn't talk to me on your own unless you were really, really mad."

"She was right. Just give it to me."

"What?"

"Give. Me. The. Hair. Tie."

"No. I want to keep it."

Amayla sighed heavily. "You had your chance. Now give it back. Besides, you look ridiculous with your hair pulled back like that."

Dwalin reluctantly reached behind him and took out the hair tie. He rubbed it between his fingers before gently laying it in her outstretched hand.

"Amayla, I'm sorry. I didn't look at it closely when you gave it to me. I was mad at Bomber for always having his beard fall in the stew. That's why I was asking for a hair tie. It was never for me. If I had thought for a second that it was a courting gift . . ."

Frowning at his unexpected pause, Amayla urged him to continue, "you would have done what?"

"Honestly, I don't know what I would have done. I wouldn't have given it to Bombur though – that I know for certain."

"But you wouldn't have accepted it. Is that what you're saying?" Amayla was getting more and more angry.

"I don't know."

"Then why this whole mess? You could have just given it back to me. You obviously don't think I'm your one. WHY HUMILIATE ME IN FRONT OF ALL OF EREBOR, DALE, AND MIRKWOOD!"

"NO! THAT'S NOT WHAT I'M SAYING! NOT AT ALL!"

"Then what are you saying Dwalin, because I'm getting very tired of this!"

"Mahal, I am messing this all up again!" Dwalin rubbed his bald head and tried again. "Amayla, I love you. You ARE my one. I wanted to tell you in Rivendell, but then Thorin talked to me and I decided to wait until after we reclaimed Erebor."

"Wait, what did you just say?"

"I was going to ask to court you when we were staying with the elves in Rivendell. But Ardru had asked Thorin to look after you, so when Thorin asked me what I could offer you, I had to tell him nothing, because I had nothing, just my heart and my axes. We decided that I should wait until after we reclaimed the mountain to ask to court you. That's the other reason I didn't think it was a courting gift, because I was planning on asking later."

Amayla just sat and glared at Dwalin.

"Say something, please Amayla."

"You are telling me that you let Thorin talk you out of asking to court me because you didn't have anything to offer except your heart and your axes!?"

"Aye," Dwalin answered tentatively, telling by the coldness in her voice that she wasn't pleased.

"And neither of you considered my feelings or that I might ask YOU?!"

"Well, no . . . "

"All this time I thought I was subjected to Mahal's folly. That you were my one but didn't feel the same. But I was WRONG, you aren't my one! Because my one would not be stupid enough to think that I wanted anything more that HIS HEART! I grew up with NOTHING Dwalin! NOTHING but the love of a father and the people around me! THAT'S ALL I EVER WANTED! AND IF YOU REALLY LOVED ME, YOU WOULD KNOW THAT!

.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

.

Outside, Legolas' face reacted to what he had just heard. At the questioning look from Thranduil, Legolas grimaced and said that it wasn't going well.

"You can hear through that door? Its solid stone!" Thorin asked, shocked.

Legolas shrugged, "Well I'm standing pretty close, and I can't hear every word, only when Amayla raises her voice. Which she currently is doing."

Thorin frowned and shot Thranduil a dirty look.

Thranduil just smirked, "I thought everyone knew that elves have superior hearing. But rest assured Oakenshield, I do not know of another elf with ears as good as my son's. We aren't all as capable as he, myself included."

.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

.

"NO! This is not happening. I'm not going to mess this up again!" Dwalin growled as much to himself as Amalya. "You are absolutely right. I shouldn't have let Thorin talk me into waiting, but Amayla, I'm a dwarrow. I grew up thinking that a dwarrow had to take care of the dam, provide a home for her, clothe her, protect her, shower her with jewels. I knew that once we reclaimed the mountain that I could give you that, the home you never had, filled with books that you love so much. I knew that you didn't need my protection, but our bairns would. I saw how guilty my father felt about not giving my mother a proper home. He watched her die from some illness and couldn't provide her with the proper medicine she needed. My Adad always felt that it was because we had to move around so much and never had enough food or warmth that she got sick. I didn't want that for you, for us. So, I waited. And then we thought you were dead and I didn't know how to go on. You don't how many times I thought about throwing myself off the mountain or down a mine shaft. Thorin knew it though, and wouldn't let me be alone to do it. And then Dis arrived and told us you were alive. I was so thankful. I left as soon as I could, planning on bringing you back with me, but you wouldn't come. Galen tried to warn me that you wouldn't leave, but I didn't believe him. That's why I messed up so badly when I saw you in Gorvuud. I tried to tell you then, but you were so angry and everything I said came out wrong. I knew that I was going to have to wait for you to come to Erebor. But you never came."

"You should have told me Dwalin. I needed to know."

"I'm telling you now, Amayla."

"I think it's too late, Dwalin," she sighed. "I'm a ranger. I have purpose to my life. I help people, dwarves, elves, and men. I get to kill a lot of orcs. It's Mahal's will. If HE really wanted us together, don't you think we would have been by now?"

"NO! I''M NOT GIVING UP THIS TIME AMAYLA. I WON'T LOSE YOU AGAIN!"

"Dwalin . . . I just don't know . . . "

"Well I do lassie. From the moment I met you, I thought there was something special about you. But when I caught you when you fell from the tree, I knew! Do you remember that?"

"Aye, I remember."

"I knew you were my one then, and I'M NOT TAKING NO FOR AN ANSWER!" He paused to collect himself, rubbing his head and breathing deeply. "You once said that when somebody wanted to court you, you just kissed him to see if he was your one. Well I'm asking to court you right now."

"Dwalin . . ."

"Just one kiss. That's all I'm asking and I'll never bother you again. Please!"

 _One kiss . . . I can do that . . . . and then it will all be over and I can move on . . ._

She nodded slightly, "Alright, just one kiss."

He approached her slowly. She didn't move, just raised her eyes to look at his. He stopped in front of her, lifted a hand and placed it behind her head, smoothing down her hair. His other hand grasped her upper arm as he pulled her forward, bending down to her. She couldn't take her eyes off his lips as they got closer and closer, until her eyes closed and she felt him press against her. Amalya had kissed several dwarrows in the past, and never felt anything when those kisses happened. This time was completely different. Her heart started beating faster and rather than pulling away after "just one kiss" she leaned in further, reaching up to bury her hand in his beard and pull him closer. A strange warm sensation ran throughout her body, impelling her to get every part of her body to have some sort of contact with Dwalin. He drew her in tighter and her lips parted, inviting his tongue in.

Everything was perfect, too perfect, and Amayla suddenly started sobbing uncontrollably. She started shaking her head, mumbling, "This isn't real. I'm going to wake up like always, and it's not going to be real."

"Shhhhh amrâlimê," Dwalin whispered, while stroking her head, "I promise you this is real. I'm real. We're together and I'm not letting you go."

Amayla felt a tear drop fall on her forehead. She pulled back to see that Dwalin was crying just as much as she was, causing her to smile as she laid her head back onto him.

"Are you laughing at me, lassie?"

"No. I'm laughing at the both of us, a couple of crying fools."

"Aye, that we are." He paused for a minute, before asking softly, "So are you saying yes to me courting you?"

She pulled back again and reached up to brush a tear from his cheek. "Aye, I am."

He released her from his embrace and reaching inside his tunic, pulled out a carved bead, "May I put this in your hair?"

"I'd like that."

Amayla wiped the tears from her face as Dwalin started working on her hair.

.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

.

Meanwhile, outside, Thorin asked Legolas what he heard.

"Its gotten very quiet. I can hear that they are talking, but cannot make out any words."

"Well, talking is better than shouting and much better than throwing chairs," Thorin observed.

Thranduil interrupted the quiet by turning to Dis, "Assuming she agrees to court him, what happens next?"

"Dwalin should put a bead into a courting braid that he weaves into Amayla's hair. That officially starts the courting period. When the two of them decides it's time, the families get together and draw up a contract stating what and how Dwalin will provide for her, and what gifts will be exchanged and the time frame in which they will be provided. When the terms are met, a wedding date is set, and Dwalin will give her a betrothal bead."

"And as she is my ward, I will be doing the negotiating?"

"Correct. And Balin will represent Dwalin, I assume." Balin nodded his confirmation.

"Does Amayla partake in these negotiations?"

"No."

"And the general?"

"He may or may not participate."

"Hmmm. I cannot believe that Amayla would appreciate that."

"It is our custom. If you would permit me, I would be happy to sit in on the negotiations and guide you."

"That would be much appreciated, your highness."

.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

.

Amayla watched with some amusement as Dwalin concentrated fiercly on his braiding. "Do you always carry around a courting bead?"

"Only when I think I'm going to have the chance to give it to you, or when Dis makes me."

"Dis set this all up, didn't she?"

"Aye. She can be a force."

"I guess we need to thank her."

"Aye, we do."

"And Gandalf too."

"The wizard? Why him?"

"Because he got me to come here, insisting that Legolas, Strider, and I were needed at this meeting. Unless there's still something that he's not telling me, I think it was just a ruse to get me to come to Erebor."

"You wouldn't have come back on your own?"

"I doubt it. I thought you were married. I didn't want to see that with my own eyes."

"Why did you think I was married?"

"Tauriel told me, that Kili had told her, that you had gone back to Ered Luin to bring back a dam to be married in Erebor. I guess she got it wrong."

"No, she was right."

"WHAT?"

"Amayla, I was going back to get YOU and bring YOU back!"

"Oh. Yeah. Sorry bout that."

"You have nothing to apologize for Amayla. You were right to be mad at me for thinking that you would just abandon Gorvuud for me, especially after that way I treated you. I realized that I was asking you to do something I would never do myself. It wasn't right. So I waited. When you weren't with the initial group from Gorvuud and they told me you were in Mirkwood, I should have gone to get you then. But I was told it would only be a day or two, and I didn't know which way you would be coming from and didn't want to miss you. But when you went to join the caravan in Rohan. I wanted to go after you so badly. Thorin wouldn't let me though. Some treaty obligations with the elves. I came so close to defying Thorin's direct order and going anyway, but Galen talked me out of it. If I had known it would be another five years before you finally came back, nothing would have stopped me."

Amayla reached up and brushed away the tears that fell from his eyes as he kept braiding.

"There, all done, for everyone to see. I've been waiting a long time to do that," Dwalin sat back and admired his work while Amayla reached up and gently felt the braid and bead.

"I gave up hope. I'm still not sure this is real," Amayla stated softly.

"What's past is past and there's no undoing it, amrâlimê. We're together now. Finally. This is real." He reached down and lifted her chin as he bent down to kiss her again. "This is VERY real!"

Amayla responded wholeheartedly. Her body was on fire. She couldn't kiss Dwalin deep enough, or pull him close enough. She clawed at his arms and his back, desperate to feel more of him. His touch on her skin increased the pressure. When he moved to kiss her neck and work his way down to the top of her breasts, she moaned in delight.

.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

.

Outside, Legolas' suddenly frowned, "Ah Adar, if we don't the wedding to take place here and now, I think you better go in and interrupt things!"

Thranduil's eyes grew wide and he strode past everyone standing between himself and the door. Unfortunately, the door was locked. "Where is the key? Open this door!"

Startled, Thorin shouted, "I've got it! Get out of my way and I'll get it open."

"Just give it to me, I'll do it!" Thranduil roared back, not moving an inch.

"Oh, for Mahal's sake! Thorin, give me the key, and both of you get out of the way!" Dis stated irritably, pushing her way forward.

.

.

 ****************** NOTES *******************

 **.**

 **FINALLY!** I couldn't put it off any longer. (TOWG - A dragon attack! Why didin't I think of that!? Ha!ll) And there was no second knife. I really didn't want Dwalin to get hurt, bruised a little, but nothing he couldn't handle. And now on to Dwarven wedding planning. This is more complicated than mine was! I certainly hope that all goes well with that. tee hee. BTW - Legolas' comment about the wedding taking place right then goes to the oft mentioned Elvish "canon" that sexual relations equals marriage. Not true for my dwaves. And yes, I do have more plans for Fili & Caileen. Love him too! Heck - love them all! Just need some free time to write! Argh


	45. Chapter 45 - The Rest of the Night

Despite all the noise that was being made trying to get the door open, Amayla and Dwalin were completely oblivious. The group pushed past the door to find Amayla sitting on the edge of the table, one arm holding her up and the other grasping at Dwalin's backside, head thrown back in ecstasy as Dwalin stood between her outspread legs, his head buried in her cleavage.

"STOP THIS INSTANCE!" Thranduil's voice echoed off the walls of the small room drowning out the twittering coming from others in the group.

.

A small squeak slipped out of Amayla as she peaked around Dwalin to see Thranduil, Thorin, Dis, Gandalf, Balin, Fili, Kili, Caileen, Legolas and Strider staring at them. She immediately jumped up off the table and straightened her dress as Dwalin turned to face his judgement. He reached down and found Amayla's hand, squeezing it tightly.

Amayla stepped in front of Dwalin as if to shield him from the Elf King's wrath. "Adar, I can explain . ." she started but Dwalin interrupted her and stood next to her.

"Let me Amayla," he stated softly, looking at her with love-filled eyes, before turning to face Thranduil. "Your majesty, Amayla has fulfilled my deepest wish and agreed to court me."

At those words, all the dwarves began clapping and cheering, until Thranduil held up his hand asking for quiet.

"Amayla, is this your wish also, my daughter?"

"Aye Adar, it is. And I hope we have your blessing."

Thranduil slowly walked up to Amayla and lifted her chin. She smiled at him with tears filling her eyes. "To see you smile like that Amayla, of course you have my blessing. And I believe that Ardru would agree." He then turned to Dwalin, "And I expect that smile to remain," the King threatened none too subtly.

"Aye, I'll do everything in my power to keep her happy. No doubt about that," Dwalin answered, while pressing a small kiss to the side of Amayla's face and pulling her tight.

When Thranduil stepped back, everyone else rushed forward.

.

.

There were hugs and head-butts and plenty of tears and laughter. Amayla thanked Dis profusely and laughed with Caileen over the role she played. Fili and Kili joined in demanding to know who had proposed to whom. Kili whooped for joy when Amayla stated that Dwalin had asked, "Yes! I knew it! Pay up Fee!"

"What was the bet?" Amayla questioned.

"I said Dwalin would ask you to court first and Fili said you would would ask Dwalin," Kili replied smiling ear-to-ear.

"Well, Dwalin did ask this time, but technically, I asked him first. He just didn't say yes," Amayla said seriously.

"She's right, lad," Dwalin joined in, winking at Amayla.

"Ha! Did you hear that Kee? Looks like I won! You can pay me!" Fili nearly shouted.

"No way! It doesn't count if they didn't actually start courting," Kili replied, a pout on his face.

"Well, I guess Kili does have a good point," Amayla shrugged.

"Wait a second Amayla, didn't you just agree with me a minute ago?" Fili said frustrated.

"Well now she agrees with me, and she should know, so back off Fee," Kili yelled, giving his brother a shove.

"No, she asked first, that was the bet! You lose Kee," Fili replied, shoving him back, leading to a full-blown wrestling match.

.

Dis approached the happy couple, frowning at them both, "I saw what you did there. Was it really necessary? Look at them!"

"Necessary no, but fun yes! That will teach them to bet on us," Dwalin laughed giving Amayla a squeeze.

"Sorry Dis," Amayla joined in with Dwalin's laughter, "I'll take care of it. FILI! KILI! KNOCK IT OFF OR BOTH OF YOU WILL BE SPARRING WITH ME FIRST THING TOMORROW MORNING!"

The two stopped immediately and straightened themselves up.

Amayla continued, "How about, whoever loses the bet, gets the next dance out there with Caileen, if she's willing?" All eyes turned to Caileen, who smiled and nodded her agreement.

Without missing a beat, Fili jumped at the chance, "You win Kee, I lose. I'll pay you tomorrow. Congratulations." Fili then offered his arm to Caileen and escorted her out of the room.

"Nicely done, Amayla," Dis nodded approvingly.

"Yes! That means I win the bet with Bain too!" Kili returned to his smiling self.

"The rest of us should go back out too. There are many others who will want to hear the good news," Dis commanded, shooing everyone back out to the party.

.

.

Dwalin tucked Amayla's arm under his, beaming down at her as they walked out. They were immediately besieged by friends who were impatiently waiting outside. Cheers rang out as they saw the braid and bead, followed by more hugging, bumping, laughter and tears.

Bombur hesitated as he approached Amayla, tears streaming down his face, "I'm sorry Lassie. Ilna told me what was going on. I never realized that it was a courting gift. I feel so guilty. Will you forgive me?"

Opening her arms, Amayla gave him a big hug. "Of course, Bombur. I never blamed you. Just him," she said, patting Dwalin on the chest. "And I've forgiven him. So you have nothing to worry about."

"It about time!" Bofur yelled, as he grabbed Amayla and lifted her up. When Dwalin started to growl, Bofur waved him off, "Aw shut it Dwalin! If either of you would have talked to me about this on the journey, that bead would have gone in 10 years ago!"

"Yeah, well still, watch your hands!" Dwalin yelled, although the smile crept back almost immediately as Bofur set Amayla back down next to her intended.

.

After all the Company had given their congratulations, Nori nudged Amayla in the side, "Didya notice a certain blond prince who is looking at his dance partner the same way Dwalin is looking at you?"

Amayla immediately scanned the dance floor, spotting a clearly besotted Fili smiling at a blushing Caileen. Both only had eyes for each other, causing Amayla's smile to grow even bigger.

"Do you want in early on the betting on when Fili gives her a bead?" Nori whispered.

"Nori! Shame on you!" Amayla admonished him.

Nori simply shrugged.

Amayla then turned and whispered in his ear, "Five gold on one month from today."

Nori winked and nodded.

.

As that dance ended and a lively jig started, Dwalin pulled Amayla by the arm stating, "Let's show em how its done!"

Since Amayla actually knew the dance, she eagerly accepted.

Surprisingly light on his feet, Dwalin had Amayla spinning in and out of his arms until she was almost too dizzy to stand. He happily wrapped her in his arms to "steady" her. For her part, between the adrenaline and her dance partner, Amayla couldn't help bursting out with laughter.

As the song ended, Dwalin skillfully guided Amayla off the dance floor and into an empty corridor. "Finally, some privacy," he murmured as he bent down to kiss her deeply. Amayla returned the kiss whole-heartily. As Dwalin began to nuzzle the space behind her ear, causing chills to run down to her toes, Amayla moaned, "This is just like my dream."

"Mmmm, and how did it end?" Dwalin asked as his lips worked his way down her neck.

Amayla chuckled, "With Bofur waking me up to take the watch."

"He won't be doing that tonight if he knows what's good for him."

.

A moment later, they heard, "Ah, there you are brother!"

"I going to kill him," Dwalin growled softly as they both turned to face Balin, standing next to Dis and a frowning Thranduil.

Dis immediately started in, "I'm glad you found a nice quiet place for us. There are important things we need to discuss."

"Now?" Dwalin asked incredulously.

"Well the sooner we get these details worked out, the earlier we can get you two married. I assume you would prefer that?" Balin asked.

"I'd like to do it right now," Dwalin said softly, gazing at Amayla.

Amayla's look of utter joy Dwalin confirmed her feelings.

"I do not think would be wise!" Gandalf stated. "Aren't there contracts to be agreed to and gifts that must be exchanged?

"I agree with Gandalf," Dis stating firmly. "Amayla, you are the ward of a King, the heir to one of Erebor's most respected Generals, and a military hero in your own right; and Dwalin, you are a son of Durin. This will not be some rushed ceremony. A dress needs to be made, invitations sent out. I know Dain will want to be here for it!"

"And Galen would kill me if he wasn't here," Amayla acknowledged.

"Aye, that he would," Dwalin said squeezing Amayla, "But we've already wasted 10 years, I'm not waiting much longer. How soon can we do it?"

"Between the dress, the gifts, and the guests, I believe that we can pull something together in a week," Dis calculated, looking at Gandalf who gave the slightest bob on his head. "Fine! Now, to speed things up, Thranduil, Balin and I are going to start the necessary negotations tonight. Amayla, I'll be assisting Thranduil. Is there anything special you would like?" Dis asked.

"I don't want anything except to marry Dwalin," she answered.

"Which is why you won't be involved in the negotiations Amayla," Thranduil stated, shaking his head. "I will make certain that you receive everything you deserve."

Bowing to the king, Amayla responded softly, "Thank you Adar."

"It is my privledge. Now, let us get you back inside so that your brother and Estel can serve as your chaperones while I am busy."

"Yes adar," Amayla said, none too happily.

.

The rest of the evening was spent receiving more congratulations from just about everyone at the party. A few males attempted to ask Amayla to dance, including Bain and Kili, but Dwalin shot them all down. When Amayla eyed him suspiciously, Dwalin begged forgiveness and consent, "Any other night, including the wedding, you can dance with whomever you chose, but not tonight. I don't care if Thorin comes and asks. Tonight, I'm not sharing you with anybody. Not even if Mahal himself comes down and asks. I'm not letting go of you, lassie!"

Amayla took his face in her hands, saying, "And I'm not letting go of you either!" before kissing him thoroughly.

The sound of Legolas clearing his throat, interrupted the moment.

.

Finally, the evening drew to an end, and Legolas and Strider accompanied the two back to Amayla's quarters. Legolas gallantly offered to give the couple of a few minutes alone even, bringing the elven guards inside with him, but warned Amayla by rubbing his ears.

When the door shut, Dwalin moved immediately to take Amayla up into her arms and lowered his head to meet her lips. Amayla responded eagerly, tangling her hands in his long hair and pulling him forward. They kissed liked warriors they both were, neither wanting to stop until the handle of the door started rattling.

They pulled back, foreheads still touching, staring into each other's eyes.

"I love you Amayla."

"And I love you Dwalin."

"Good night Dwalin!" came a distinctly elvish voice from behind the opening door.

Amayla smiled, "Good night my love."

"I'll see you first thing in the morning, amrâlimê."

"Aye, that you will."

They exchanged one last quick kiss before Amayla finally turned and went into her quarters as the elvish guards resumed their posts.

.

******* NOTES ********

.

Just a quick little chapter to wrap up details and start the whole wedding process. Also had to get Fili and Caileen dancing together!


	46. Chapter 46 - Wedding Planning pt 1

.

The next morning, Amayla was woken by Legolas knocking on her door telling her that Thranduil was waiting for her. She dressed quickly and walked out to see the elven king sitting at a table with a spread of Dwarvin breakfast in front of him. Amayla said her good mornings and filled a plate full of sausages and eggs.

"Did you sleep well, Amayla?" Thranduil asked, frowning at the amount of food on her plate.

"Fine, Adar. Although I had plenty to think about," she replied while eating the sausages. "Ummm, these are REALLY good. I haven't had sausages this good since leaving Gorvuud."

"Apparently," Thranduil remarked. "But if you can tear yourself away from your plate, I have some things to discuss. Princess Dis, Lord Balin, and I were quite successful last night. Perhaps you would be interested in hearing about it?"

"Of course!" Amayla said all excited.

"First, there is the home that is customary for the male to provide."

Amayla stopped him, "It's not fair to expect that of Dwalin. One week is not long enough for him to arrange that, but I trust that he will in time."

"Don't interrupt Amayla," Thranduil scolded, "He has the home already prepared. We will go and see it this morning to make certain that you and I approve."

"He has a home already prepared?" Amayla whispered, more to herself than to Thranduil.

"Indeed. He will provide four other gifts, one of which is apparently in your home, so we will see that today. The other three will be a weapon of his making, some jewelry that you must approve of, and the bride price."

"What was the bride price?"

"We settled on 2,000 pieces of gold."

"2,000?!"

"Are you upset that it was not more?"

"More? Of course not! 2,000 is too much!"

"You are worth far more than that. Actually, it was Dis who suggested the amount, Balin agreed, so it is set."

"What will you do with the money, Adar?"

"I do not feel right in keeping it. It is yours to do with as you please."

"That is not how Dwarven customs work, Adar. You stand as my father, so the bride price goes to you."

"I will use it for something that you would approve of, Amayla." Thranduil acceded, bowing to Amayla before continuing. "Have you given any thought about a gift for Dwalin? Apparently, according to Dwarvin customs, you alone are not gift enough, we also have to provide a gift for the groom."

"Aye, I have. And I came up with the perfect gift! A horse!"

"A horse? Does the general ride a horse?"

"No. That's why it's a perfect gift. It's probably the only way I'm going to get him to ride one!"

Thranduil eyed her suspiciously, "You will make an excellent wife, Amayla. That is certainly something mine would have done."

"I take that as a compliment."

"As you should. Well that is settled then. I must return to my halls after the final meeting today. Legolas will accompany me. We will need to be fitted for appropriate garments for the wedding. I will leave Estel behind as your chaperone. He can get clothing in Dale. I will select a horse for your intended, and a saddle also, but you will have to make whatever changes are necessary for Dwalin to ride it. I'm certain that King Bard will allow me to use his stables until it is time to give your gift. I'll be back in three days. Will that be enough time?"

Amayla nodded her assurance, "Thank you Adar!" giving her father a quick kiss on his cheek.

"Now, we should be going to see your new home."

.

.

There was quite a gathering waiting for Amayla, Thranduil, Legolas and Strider when they arrived at a door in the royal wing. Kili, ever smiling, was bouncing up and down on his toes as Fili leaned against the wall, tossing one of his daggers up in the air and catching it. Dis, Thorin, Gandalf, Balin and Gloin seemed deep in conversation. Dwalin was standing, arms crossed, just staring down the hall. His face broke into a huge smile and he strode happily down to greet Amayla the minute he saw her. They bumped foreheads and exchanged a quick kiss while saying their good-mornings.

Kili interrupted them, "Amayla! Did you notice? The best part of these quarters that is Fee and I are just down the hall from you!" Kili shared excitedly.

"Well that's nice, Kili, but I'm not certain, it's the BEST part," Amayla said laughing and giving Dwalin a squeeze.

"Don't worry Amayla," Fili joined in, "The walls are very thick. You won't be able to hear Kee snore!"

"I DON'T SNORE!" Kili objected fiercely.

"YES YOU DO!" replied Fili, Thorin, Amayla, Dwalin, Balin and Gloin all together.

Dis gave her pouting baby a big hug as they walked in.

Amayla was stunned at the size of the room, and it was obviously just the living room. There was a large fireplace in the middle with an intricately carved stone mantle. In front of the fireplace was an upholstered sofa with two rocking chairs on either side. Amayla's eyes lit up when she noticed that off to one side of the room was a large desk flanked by a wall covered in bookcases. While not even halfway full of books, Amayla ran her fingers over the tomes, reverently. Not able to form words, Amayla let out little gasps of joy each time she noticed something new. Dwalin pointed out the kitchen, showing Amayla the stove and how the sink worked. There were dishes in the cupboards and utensils in the drawers.

"Are you ever going to say anything, amrâlimê?" Dwalin finally asked.

Amayla's mouth open and closed several times before she finally got actual words out, "It is all beautiful, but how is this possible?"

"I've been waiting for you for a long time, Amayla," Dwalin answered softly.

"Yeah, and even though it has all been here awhile, don't you think that everything is so nice and clean, Amayla?!" Kili asked.

"Yes, it is Kili."

"You're welcome!" Kili said proudly.

A very confused Amayla looked at Dwalin for an explanation.

"I told the lads that they could skip sparring this morning if they helped me clean up in here before you came. It was a wee bit dusty."

"A wee bit?!" Fili choked out.

"You two did a fine job, the place is amazing," Amayla stated before turning to Dwalin, "I love it."

"You haven't see the best part yet, luv," Dwalin answered, beaming.

"Yeah – the bedrooms are over there!" Kili offered while snickering. When all eyes glowered at him, he stopped smiling.

"There are two bedrooms, one for us and one for guests or what ever comes along," Dwalin said with a hungry look in his eye. Amayla blushed and smacking him softly in the chest. "But the best part is over here, under the sheet."

He led her to the dining room where a sheet covered what was likely the dining table. When Dwalin pulled it off, Amayla felt her legs go wobbly. Her hand flew to her mouth as Dwalin grabbed her around her waist and held her tight. Tears started flowing immediately, as she gazed at the wooden table, inlaid in the center in varying woods was with an image of Dwalin's two axes with Ardru's sword standing between them. On the far sides were images of bears roaming in a forest. Amayla knew without asking who had made the table.

"Its beautiful . . . but how? . . . when?" Amayla could barely manage words as she sobbed into Dwalin's chest.

The others in the group gathered around the table, ooh''ing and aah'ing.

"This is from the Shire, from the same Hobbit that made my table, isn't it?" Thranduil remarked.

Amayla finally managed to gain control of herself, "Only Frodrik could have made this. But when did you meet him?"

"After you threw me out of Gorvuud, I went to the Shire to see Bilbo while the caravan was getting ready to leave. He showed me his table and told me how you had help design it. I thought it would be a good wedding gift for you so I had Frodrik make one for us," Dwalin explained.

"It is. It is the best wedding present! But that was nine years ago!"

"Aye, it took him awhile to make it and I arranged with Bilbo to have it carried to Ered Luin so it could be delivered with the caravan that went to Erebor the following year. I knew I had some time before you would return," he shrugged.

"Bilbo never told me about it."

"Well Bilbo is a Baggins, and no Baggins would interfere in someone else's love affair. It would be considered rude," Gandalf explained.

"So Lassie, can I assume that the home provided meets your satisfaction, as does the first wedding gift?" Balin asked looking at both Amayla and Thranduil.

"Yes! Yes! It surpasses anything I ever could have imagined!" Amayla expressed joyfully.

Thranduil merely nodded.

"Then if you would be so kind to sign the contract, your majesty, then the betrothal will be formalized," Balin stated, pulling the contract out of his coat and laying it on the table.

Thranduil signed, followed by Balin, and finally Dwalin. After which, he pulled another bead out of a pocket and put it Amayla's braid, under the the first. When he finished, Amayla stood on her toes to reach Dwalin's lips with her own.

"Ah – hem!" Thranduil loudly cleared his throat, causing Amayla to pull away from the kiss, but not from the arms that held her.

"Very good. But there are many more details to be worked out," Dis stated pointedly. "I need only King Thranduil, Balin, and Thorin for a short time before your meeting can resume. Gloin, why don't you and Gandalf go meet with King Bain and tell them of the slight delay. Fili and Kili, please give Prince Legolas and Strider a proper tour of the mountain; I don't believe they've had one. I will need Amayla most of the day, so if you would release her Dwalin, this might go more quickly."

Dwalin grudgingly stopped hugging Amayla, but refused to let go of her hand as they all took seats around the table.

.

"We need to discuss who will do what at the ceremony," Dis began. "It will be in the great hall of course. Thranduil you will serve as Amayla's father and walk her down the aisle. Amayla, if you approve, I will serve in your mother's role." Amayla nodded her consent. "Thorin, I assume that you will be performing the ceremony." Thorin nodded as Dwalin and Amayla both smiled up at him. "That leaves the attendants. The standard is to have three. Dwalin have you decided?"

Dwalin frowned, "I hadn't really thought about any of this stuff."

"You'll want Balin, of course" Dis prompted him.

"Aye."

"And Captain Galen?" asked Dis.

"Aye, Galen too."

"I doubt he'd let the wedding happen if he wasn't in it," added Amayla.

"Who else?" prodded Dis.

"That's a tough one. Kili would get bent out of shape if I asked Fili, and so would everybody else in the company," Dwalin complained, scratching his head.

"How about Legolas?" Amayla suggested, causing Thranduil to raise an eyebrow.

Dwalin frowned at Amayla, "An elf? And one that threw me in a dungeon at that?"

"He drew an arrow on me when we first met, but he's my brother now and has saved me on more than one occasion. Isn't it traditional to have a member of the bride's family included?" she asked gently.

"Would you like that Lassie?" Dwalin responded.

Amayla nodded.

"Alright then, if he would agree, then Legolas can stand as the third."

"I assure you, he would be honored," Thranduil stated, hand on his heart.

"That's settled, now Amayla, who would you have?" Dis continued.

"Definitely Sarna, and I would really like Caileen, even though I haven't known her very long."

"I think Caileen is a fine choice," Dis agreed. "And the third."

Amayla took a deep breath, sitting up very straight. She looked to Thranduil, then Dis, and then back to Thrandruil, her eyes pleading. He shook his head very slightly, causing Amayla's shoulders to droop.

Hating to be in the dark, Dis immediately asked, "Who?"

Amayla took another deep breath and hesistantly said the name, "Tauriel."

Even Dwalin tensed at the mention of her name.

"Absolultely not. Pick another," Dis answered harshly.

"But, she's my friend . . ." Amayla tried to argue.

"It is not open for discussion. PICK ANOTHER!"

"Yes, your highness," Amayla answered, crestfallen.

"If you desire an elleth, perhaps Eliril, Amayla?" Thranduil suggested.

"Thank you, Adar. Yes, Eliril would be a wonderful choice. If you would ask her for me please?"

"Of course, my daughter."

"Fine, then that is settled," Dis announced, "As to the clothing, I will have Dori bring the tailors to measure all the males. The colors will be Durin blue and gold. Thranduil, of course, you are welcome to wear whatever you deem appropriate. Amayla, we will go visit Ula for your dress. As to the send-off parties, when does Galen return?"

"Tomorrow," Dwalin answered.

"Then the parties will be the day after. Balin that will give you enough time to plan it, I assume. And I will plan yours, Amayla."

"Thank you, your highness."

"Please, Amayla, call me Dis. We will be family soon."

"Thank you . . . Dis."

.

.

Dwalin decided to go with the ladies when they went to talk to Sarna. This time Solmata opened the door, but the twins were not far behind. "General Dwalin, General Dwalin!" they yelled as they launched themselves at the bald dwarf.

"What about me?" Amayla complained.

"Auntie Amayla!" The two rewarded her with equal exuberance.

"Lads! Mind your manners. Can't you see that the Princess is here!" Solmata scolded them.

The two dwarflings straightened themselves up, stood side-by-side, and with one voice, clearly stated, "Hello Princess Dis," before bowing in perfect unison.

Dis smiled and ruffled their hair, "Well done lads," before turning to Solmata, sighing "They remind me so much of my sons."

Solmata smiled back at Dis before turning to Amayla, "Come here Lassie, and let me look at you. It has been far too long!"

Solmata embraced Amalya before quickly pulling back, "What is this in your hair? When did this happen?! Sarna didn't tell me!"

"That's because Sarna doesn't know yet. The courtship happened last night and the betrothal this morning," Amayla replied while Dwalin stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her.

"Well Mahal be praised! I am so happy for both of you! Ardru would be so pleased, Amayla," Solmata cried as she pulled Amayla into a head gentle head bump. "Now go in and tell Sarna. She needs some good news."

Amayla frowned, "Why? Is there something wrong?"

"No, no. Just go talk to her."

Amayla and Dwalin went in as Dis stayed behind.

Sarna was laying on her bed, some knitting on her lap.

"Would you like some company?"

"Amayla! Yes! Of course, please! Thank Mahal, you're here. I need to talk to someone. I'm going crazy stuck here!" she exclaimed, tossing her knitting hastily aside.

"Sarna, I have some news for you," Amayla said somberly, trying to surprise her old friend. Dwalin came in behind her.

"Wait. Why is Dwalin here? Oh no! Is it Galen? Has something happened to him?" Sarna's voice rang out in panic.

Amayla rushed to Sarna's side. "No! No Sarna! Calm down. I'm sorry to scare you. It has nothing to do with Galen. I'm sure he's fine. It has everything to do with this . . ." she said, holding up her braid.

Sarna's mouth dropped open and her eyes went side as she looked between Amayla and Dwalin, "I KNEW IT! Congratulation! Did it happen last night? Oh Galen is going to be so made that he missed it. Tell me everything!"

Amayla gave Sarna a quick rundown of the previous night's happenings.

"Wait, you really smashed a chair on him?" she said laughing.

"She smashed TWO chairs on me, and I have the bruises to prove it!" Dwalin laughed back.

"Awe, poor baby, but you deserved it," Amayla replied before giving him a quick kiss.

They were interrupted by the twins running and jumping on the bed with Sarna. "Amad, Amad! Did you hear? Auntie Amayla and General Dwalin are getting married and Princess Dis says that we get to be in the wedding!"

"Lads, careful around your mother! Remember what I told you!" Solmata chastised the two.

"Oops! Sorry Amad," the two immediately settled down.

"That never worked with my two," Dis laughed, "What did she say to you?" she asked the twins.

"We're not allowed to bounce on Amad's bed anymore until the babies come," Maylen answered sadly.

"That's probably a good idea, lads," Amayla said smiling.

"If you are marrying General Dwalin, does that make him our uncle?" Gorlen asked.

Amayla looked at Dwalin, who smiled and tussled Gorlen's head, "Aye, it does laddie."

The two jumped up and down on the floor shouting, "Uncle Dwalin, Uncle Dwalin!"

"Buuuuuut," Dwalin looked at them both sternly, "you're going to have to get your father's approval before you start calling me that."

Maylen walked over and grabbed Sarna's hand, "Amad? Can you come see us be in Auntie Amayla's wedding if the babies aren't here yet?"

Amayla immediately turned to Sarna, "What's going on Sarna?"

"When is the wedding Amayla?" Sarna asked grimacing.

"In a week? We didn't want to wait. Of course, I want you to stand up for me," Amayla asked, her voice dripping with concern.

"And of course, I want to Amayla. And you've waited long enough, you shouldn't wait any more. But I'm afraid I can't stand up for you. In fact, the midwife doesn't want me to stand at all. She put me on total bedrest this morning. She says that I'm getting close, but she wants me to make it to at least 11 months and that's still two weeks away."

"But that means you'll miss the wedding completely!" Amayla cried, distraught.

"If you sat the whole time, and just stayed for the ceremony, would that be possible?" Dis asked. "I'm sure that we could arrange transportation and some sort of comfortable chair."

"Aye, lassie, I'll make sure of it if even if I have to build it myself!" Dwalin assured her.

"Please amad!" the twins cried, looking up at their mother with puppy dog eyes.

Solmata intervened, "I think we can try and work something out Sarna."

"I hope so because I do NOT want to miss it," Sarna agreed, smiling as the twins jumped up and down on the floor again.

"But only if its safe, Sarna. I want you there, but not if there's any risk to the babes. And I know Galen will feel the same way," Amayla insisted.

"Agreed Amayla. But we'll try. I certainaly don't want to miss these two being in your wedding!" Sarna stated lovingly.

"HOORAY!" the lads shouted, until Maylen finally asken, "So what do we get to do at the wedding?"

Dis responded, "You two will be the pages lead everybody out for the ceremony and you'll carry the binding ropes."

"That's it?" Gorlen asked making a face, "That doesn't sound very exciting."

"Afterwards laddies, there will be a great party with the biggest cake you have ever seen!" Dwalin bent down to tell them.

Gorlen was not convinced, "How big?"

"Bigger than the two of you!" he promised.

The two looked at each other for a moment, and then started jumping up and down again, "Hooray! Cake!"

"Speaking of cake, we must go talk to Bombur about the menu. Solmata, I will contact you to have the lads fitted for their tabbards. They can do it tomorrow with Galen when he comes home," Dis directed. "Amayla and Dwalin, we should be going."

On their way to the main kitchen, Amayla suddenly stopped short. "Well, now who I am going to get to stand up for me?"

"Was wondering when you were going to figure that out," Dwalin replied.

One look at Dis made it clear to Amayla that she shouldn't even try to ask for Tauriel again.

"Isn't there any dam you would want, Amayla?" Dis asked.

"No! There weren't that many dams in Gorvuud, and Sarna was my best friend. And I was the only female ranger. I'd ask Sigrid, but there's not enough time for her to get here," Amayla complained.

"Well, how about Tilda then? She is close and the two of you seemed to get along quite well last night," Dis suggested.

"And then you would have a dwarf, an elf, and a man. Well a female. Whatever. One from three races. You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Dwalin pointed out.

"Yes, that's true. And Tilda is a sweetheart," she admitted. "Is she still in Erebor or did she go back to Dale?"

"Bard is still here so Tilda may have stayed. We can go check after we talk to Bombur. I am glad that is settled," Dis stated, allowing for no further discussion.

.

.

Bombur already had a menu written out when they finally met with him. Dis made a few changes, and all Dwalin cared about was that the cake be taller than a 10-year old dwarfling. Amayla had only one request, "No fish please!" Bombur agreed and promised "a feast to remember!"

.

After the food was decided, Dis dismissed Dwalin, sending him back to the meeting of the kings. While he tenderly kissed her good-bye, Dwalin promised to join her for dinner and hopefully, "some time alone."

.

.

 **************** NOTES ******************

 **.**

ARGH! I could NEVER be a wedding planner! In my mind, since they're putting this wedding together in only one week, it might not be as detailed as some Dwarven weddings. 

**TOWG-** So is 2,000 gold enough? I tried so many different numbers before settling on that. How much do you think Fili would have to pay, assuming things go well with Caileen?

Samatha - Thanks for the review! And don't worry, Amayla will never become a housewife. I have other plans for her!


	47. Chapter 47 - Planning Weddings and More

When they reached Ula and Caileen's quarters, Dis sent her ubiquitous guards to fetch Tilda. After the formal greetings, Dis sent Amayla to talk to Caileen in private.

Once in Caileen's room, Amayla officially asked Caileen to stand up for her at the wedding. Caileen was thrilled at the offer, embracing her friend.

"I do want to warn you though," Amayla cautioned, "the princess is very bossy. I'm pretty much just along for the ride."

"Thanks for the warning, but do you really care?"

"No. Not that much," Amayla admitted. "You know that I don't care about the dresses, and Bombur has the food covered. I just want to get married!"

"I'm so happy for you Amayla. When Fili told me the whole story of what happened between you and Dwalin, I was heartbroken for you. I'm glad that I got to be part of fixing everything. But I have to say that I was very worried when mother told me about the knife! I barely had a chance to warn Fili before the dance started."

"Oh, is that what you were doing when you were pretending to fix his collar? I thought you just wanted an excuse to whisper in his ear again."

"That was just a bonus," Caileen admitted, giggling.

"Well, thank you for what you did. I do mean that! And I assume you had a pleasant time the rest of the evening?"

"Maybe not as good as yours, but yes. I had a very nice time."

"Good! Very glad to hear that!" Amayla said nudging Caileen, who could only blush in response.

.

Ula knocked on the door asking the dams to return. The second they did, Dis immediatlely began laying out instructions.

"Amayla, Ula will be making your gown. My personnel seamstress will be making my dress and clothing for the attendants. She will be sending you some assistants, Ula. I want you concentrating on the bride's dress only. Amayla, you will be entirely in gold, with saphires representing the Durin blue. I am sending some diamonds also. The material should be arriving any time now. In fact, it should have arrived already," she said, obviously annoyed, until there was a knock on the door.

Assuming it was the delivery, everyone in the room was surprised when it was Tilda standing there as the door opened.

Taken aback by the looks being sent her way, Tilda hesitated, "Princess Dis, you sent for me?"

"Of course, Tilda! Please come in. We just thought you were someone else. Someone else who is late! Amayla, you have something to ask the Princess?"

Amayla stood and took Tilda by the hand, pulling her into the room. "Thank you for coming Tilda. We're making wedding arrangements and I was hoping that you would do me the honor of standing with me as one of my attendants."

"I'd love to!" Tilda squeeled as she bent down to hug Amayla. "When is it going to be?"

"In a week," Dis answered, taking back control. "Will that give you enough time to have a dress made if we give you the material?"

"I am certain the Dale dressmakers can do that. Thank you, your highness."

.

There was another knock on the door. This time there were several dwarrows carring bolts of golden material and several chests.

"Finally!" Dis stated, showing her annoyance to the dwarrows. 'Were the other bolts delivered to my seamstress?"

"Aye, your highness, they are on the way now."

"Very good. Thank you."

All the ladies in the room admired the material and the chest full of jewels.

"Your highness, who is paying for all of this?" Amayla asked.

"Oh, don't worry about payment Amayla. Dwalin, of course, handles the cost of the feast. But Thorin is paying for all the clothing as his gift to you two."

"That is most generous of him, m'lady."

"Believe me, Amayla, it in no way begins to touch the debt he – we - owe you. Now, you stay here and let Ula get all your measurements. Caileen, you and Tilda will come with me to my seamstress to get measured and, Tilda, I will have her cut material for you to take back to Dale. And Ula, no pockets this time, please!"

"Is that all you will need of me today, your hightness?" Amayla asked.

"Yes. I suggest that you work on your gifts for Dwalin when Ula is done with you."

"That reminds me, your highness. I was going to ask Solmata to help me with making a bead for Dwalin as I've never worked with gold before, but she can't do it now. Can you recommend someone?"

"Ask Fili. He is quite talented. Takes after me. I'm sure he will help you. Now Caileen and Tilda, we are off!"

.

After having Ula and her mother measure every inch of her body wearing varying undergarments, Amayla was released to find Fili and crew. She found them at the first place she looked, the sparring hall. Strider and Fili were standing outside a ring, towels around their necks, watching Legolas and Kili battling. She exchanged the briefest of greetings as they did not want to break from watching the match.

After several minutes, Amayla could not hold back her astonishment, turning to Fili saying, "I am shocked at how much Kili has improved! He his holding his own against Legolas and from I can tell, Legolas is holding nothing back."

"Aye. I can't really beat him anymore, but don't tell him I said that!" Fili whispered to Amayla.

"What happened? How'd he do it?" Amayla whispered back.

Fili looked seriously at Amayla, "Are you sure you want to know?"

"Of course? Why wouldn't I?"

"He improved by defending himself against Dwalin."

"I don't understand."

Fili pulled Amayla aside, "After the battle, when we thought you were dead, Dwalin stopped talking. Thorin was scared that we were going to lose him too. Either he was going to fade or do something drastic. So, while Thorin gave most of us jobs repairing Erebor, he gave Kili and Nori the job of watching Dwalin. He didn't want Dwalin to be alone. Nori, of course, was sneakier in watching him, mainly at night. Kili just stuck to his side most of the day; drove Dwalin nuts. So Dwalin took out his frustration in the form of sparring against Kili. He held nothing back. Kili had to improve to save his own hide. And you see the results."

Amayla fought hard to prevent the tears in her eyes from spilling over. "Dwalin told me some of this. I didn't comprehend how bad it was for him. I owe Kili quite a lot, don't I?"

"No more that we owe you," Fili said giving her a hug as they walked back to watch the match with Strider.

"I do have a favor to ask you, Fili."

"Anything."

"Can you help me make a marriage bead? I've never worked with gold, and your mother said that you were pretty good at it."

"Sure, we'll go after this match is over."

After a few more minutes of watching, Amayla asked about Kili's archery.

"Probably the best in Erebor," Fili bragged.

Strider and Amayla exchanged glances, "He'd make a good replacement for me," Amayla remarked in elvish.

"Aye," Strider replied, "he would have to learn to ride a horse."

"That shouldn't be too difficult."

"But would he leave the mountain?"

"That is the question."

Fili frowned at the two of them, "I don't think I like what you're saying even though I don't know what you're saying."

"We were complimenting Kili," Amaya answered. "We both agree that he would make a good ranger and there will be an opening for a dwarf ranger very soon."

"NEVER!" Fili said much too harshly. "Kee does not want to be a ranger!"

"Are you so sure Fili? Or is it you that doesn't want him to be a ranger?" Amayla asked gently.

"Kili belongs here, under the mountain!"

"With you?"

"Yes, with me!"

"And while you're busy courting Caileen, what will Kili be doing, besides growing jealous that he isn't allowed to court Tauriel?"

"Kee would never be jealous of me!" Fili insisted.

"Kili only wants the best for you. Can you say the same?"

"Of course I want what's best for Kili! Who do you think got amad to agree that he could eventually court Tauriel!"

"And that was very kind of you. I'm sure you only did it because you knew it was what Kili wanted. But if you are so certain that Kili wouldn't want to be a ranger, even for just a year or so, then I won't say anything to him," Amayla promised, as she watched the doubt grow in Fili's head.

Fili face grew red, "And who says that I'm going to be courting Caileen!"

"Excuse me your highness, I over stepped," Amayla said obviously sarcastically. "I should never presume on such a personal subject. Besides, I'm sure you'd wait at least a month to make any such decisions."

Fili frowned at Amayla, who winked at him in return.

Fili frowned even further, "Nori already taking bets?"

Amayla, only smiled innocently, and shrugged, "Would you expect anything less?"

.

.

.

As Legolas and Kili finished, a guard approached asking Amayla, Legolas, and Strider to join the kings. Amayla was somewhat frustrated but Fili promised to help Amayla with the bead the following morning.

.

As they entered the room, all they heard was Thorin and Thranduil arguing while standing over a large map, while Bard sat next to them holding his head in his hands, Balin standing off to the side. When Dwalin saw Amayla entered, he immediately went to her side to give her a quick kiss.

"What's going on," Amayla whispered.

"They're arguing over patrol schedules in the north."

"Still?" Legolas asked disgustedly. "That's what they were talking about two days ago!"

"Patrol schedules?" Amayla perked up. "Ohhh, I haven't done patrol schedules for years! Can I go look?"

"It certainly can't hurt. Have at it, Luv," Dwalin shrugged.

As Amayla nearly skipped up to the table, Legolas turned to Dwalin, "Who gets excited about patrol schedules? Are you sure you want to marry her?"

Dwalin chuckled. "Never been more sure of anything in my life," he said following her.

Amayla strode up to the table and leaned over the table to get a look at the map, "How about some fresh eyes, your majesties?"

While Thorin and Thranduil glared at each other, Bard asked, "Do you know anything about patroling Amayla?"

Amayla smiled up in return, "I've been doing patrolling and making schedules longer that you and Thorin, oops King Thorin, combined; although not as long as adar!"

With a desparate look on his face, Bard mouthed, "Please!"

Amayla asked several questions and received frustrated answers from the three before she held up a finger to shut them up. She studied the map quietly, before nodding to herself and then announcing, "I've got it. It's very simple."

The three looked to her quizzically.

"I am anxious to hear your simple solution, my daughter," Thranduil remarked.

"You need to create an outpost about here," she said, pointing to a spot on the map. "The patrols will do their turnovers there, eliminating the gaps caused by the distance to the patrol range."

"But that outpost would be in Dwarven territory," Thranduil complained.

"Barely Adar, but it should be run by all three races. And if you create a path through this part of your forest Adar, it would be an easy distance for your soldiers to travel. There would have to be some people stationed there permanently. I can't imagine that it would be completely self-sufficient like we were in Gorvuud, so all three kingdoms would have to provide supplies. There would have to be several buildings, stables, pastures, and likely some fields or gardens. It shouldn't take that long to build."

"I like it," Bard said, "And, Thorin, if you could set up ravens for message deliveries, it would serve as an early warning post."

Thorin and Thranduil took a few minutes looking over the map and side-eyeing each other. Bard smiled and winked at Amayla, causing Dwalin to step a little closer to her.

She couldn't hold back, "And to make it even more efficient, instead of having dwarves, elves, and men run separate patrols, you could start running joint patrols. This would be the perfect base for those."

"I don't think we're ready for that, Amayla!" Thorin stated.

"But a shared outpost is workable," Thranduil granted.

"Oh, I know who would be perfect to run this," Amayla exclaimed, bouncing on her toes, "Bladurg!"

"Who is Bladurg?" Dwalin asked.

"He was an old friend of Ardru's. He served with him for years before getting badly injured when Smaug came. He lived in Gorvuud, became quite the farmer."

"Do you mean Captain Bladurg? He was part of the Thror's royal guard!" Thorin exclaimed.

"Aye. I believe I heard that. He came with the caravan from Gorvuud. I haven't seen him yet. I assume he's still alive. I hope so."

"Bladurg is still alive, lassie," Balin joined in, "He often helps out in the stables, with the ponies."

"I didn't realize Bladurg was here," Thorin said quietly.

.

"Well it looks like that little problem has been settled. Well done Amayla! Now we can get to the matter that I came to discuss," came a voice that Amayla did not realize was in the room.

"Gandalf!" Amayla said turning quickly, "You mean that you actually have a reason for me to be here and it wasn't all a ruse to get me and Dwalin together? Not that I'm complaining."

"Amayla, I am shocked that you would think that of me! I would never meddle in someone else's life like that!" Gandalf stated innocently.

"Hah!" all three kings replied together.

Gandalf waved them off and announced that he wanted all guards, including Dwalin, to leave the room. Dwalin, of course, was having none of that until Balin calmed him down. "Brother, I know what this is about and you should have no worries. Trust me. Just use this time to go work on your wedding gift and your plans for tonight."

Dwalin eyed Gandalf suspiciously, while the old wizard just smiled politely. Finally, he bent down to Amayla, whispering in her ear, "Don't let him talk you into anything! And you and I are having dinner tonight, alone. I'll pick you up at your quarters." Amayla gave him a quick kiss before he marched off.

.

.

Gandalf directed Balin to replace the maps that had been out with another and had everyone gather around. "The reason I asked you to come, Aragorn, Legolas, and Amayla, is that there is a creature living under the Misty Mountains. A creature that may be the key to the future of Middle Earth. He needs to be captured and kept safe, that is where you three come in."

"Gandalf . . ." Amayla began.

"No need to say anything more, Amayla. Of course, you will not go, but you might be best in helping us know where to look," Gandalf replied.

"A creature?" Amayla asked, "Is this the same one that B –"

"Please say nothing else Amayla," Gandalf cut her off. "Now the last place we knew of his location was when the company was captured by goblins."

"But that was 10 years ago, Gandalf. Do you think it is still there?" Thorin asked.

"I am not certain, of course, but it is the best place to start. Amayla, you found the entrance to the tunnels. I am hoping that you can find it again."

.

After some time of everyone looking at the map, the three kings retired. The remainders spent the next several hours pouring over the detailed maps of the Misty Mountains. In the end, it was Balin who found the path that they had taken, allowing Amayla to approximate the location of the opening and the exit from the tunnels. The three rangers then plotted out a plan to begin a search.

"It will not be the same without you, Amayla," Strider remarked.

"I'll miss you too!" Amayla said, reaching up to hug the tall man.

.

.


	48. Chapter 48 - Date Night

.

There were even more good-byes in their quarters as Thranduil and Legolas departed for the Woodland Realm. As much as Amayla was going to miss her brother, she was nonetheless pleased that father and son were spending time together. Strider was left with strict instructions regarding his duty as chaperone, a duty that was immediately called into question as Dwalin came to take Amayla off for a private dinner.

"You know that I covered for you and Arwen, all I'm asking for is one evening alone with my bethrothed. We haven't had any privacy since he gave me my beads. It would be nice to be able to talk to him about our future!" Amayla complained to the tall man.

"Thranduil will have my head – literally – if he finds out that I let you two get intimate!" Strider shot back.

"You have my word as a ranger and on my father's grave, nothing inappropriate will happen," Amayla promised, hand to her heart.

"I'll be waiting outside where ever it is you are going. That is the best I can do."

"Agreed."

So what Dwalin arrived to take her to dinner, Strider followed from a respectable distance.

.

.

"Where are we going?" Amayla asked as Dwalin led through corridors that were unfamiliar to her.

"It's someplace you've been before, but it was 10 years ago, so you might not remember," he answered cryptically.

"I can barely find my way around yet, but I know we're not going to the dining hall and we're going away from all the living quarters . . . to the market place?" she asked.

"Nope. I got plenty of advice on where I should take you. Thorin offered up his personnel balcony, Balin suggested the private dining room, and Dis suggested the crystal caves, but I came up with the perfect place for you and me," he said confidently.

"What are the crystal caves?"

"Down near the entrance to the mines, there are caves covered in quartz crytals. They're not valuable, but very pretty if you like that sort of thing."

"Sounds nice. I'd like to see that sometime."

"I'll take you there, but not tonight, Luv."

"So where are we going? This looks familiar. . . "

As they turned a corner, Amayla recognized where they were and burst out in a huge smile, and gave Dwalin's hand a squeeze, "We're having dinner in the armory?"

"Aye. Couldn't come up with a more fitting place for us. I had dinner sent in and I'll have guards posted outside to give up complete privacy." he said as he opened the door.

Amayla looked back at Strider who was trailing behind. He frowned in confusion. She just smiled and waved before Dwalin shut the door.

.

.

The light from the torches reflected off the gold and steel weapons lining the walls. Amayla was entranced as she slowly walked down the hallway, admiring the the ever-vigilant stands of empty armor.

"We have Thror's and Thrain's armor of course, and some that we believe belonged to Dain I. Further back is some that Ori thinks belonged to Thorin I before he abandoned Erebor."

Amayla's eye grew wide as she caressed the armor as she passed, the two of them remarking on details of different styles.

The hallway opened to a larger room, decorated with rows upon rows of swords, hanging intertwined so appear as steel basketweaving on the wall. Columns of shields, painted with the blue sigil of the house of Durin hung between the swords. In the middle of the room was a table laden with dishes of food. The aroma was enticing and Amayla made her way directly over to peek under the lids.

"Hungry amrâlimê?" Dwalin chuckled.

"Starving! I never managed to eat lunch today. This smells amazing!"

"It's a gift from Bombur. He still feels guilty about the whole hair-tie thing. He hoped that this would make amends."

"If it tastes anything like it smells, it more that makes amends. Not that he needed to."

They sat down and started eating, taking turns to feed each other bites that they thought were especially good. Amayla took special care to wipe any spills on Dwalin's beard, sometimes resorting to using her lips on him for a few tricky pieces.

"I hope you don't expect me to cook like this for you," Amayla giggled as she threw her napkin on the table in surrender.

"Well, according to the marriage contract, you agreed to cook our dinner every day."

"What!?"

"Haven't you read the contract?" he asked innocently.

"No! I haven't had a chance!" she complained.

"Well, you know how thorough Balin is . . . "

"But Thranduil, wouldn't have agreed to that, would he?" her voice raising with stress.

Dwalin couldn't keep a straight face, pulling her into a quick kiss, "No he didn't."

She pushed him back in mock anger, "You do NOT get a kiss for that!"

"How about if I let you read the contract? Can I have a kiss for that?"

She eyed him suspiciously, until he reached inside his outer coat and pulled out a rolled-up scroll, waving it in front of her. She made a grab for it, but he pulled it away, holding it above his head. "Not until I get my kiss!"

Amayla leaned into him and Dwalin pulled her onto his lap. Laughing, she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him his blackmail. When she finally came up for air, she snatched the scroll from him, snuggled further into his lap, and started to read.

"There is NO mention of cooking, you big fat meanie!" she complained.

"As Kili once said, I am not fat!"

"Well, if I do the cooking, you'll probably get fat because I only know how to cook for a garrison. I've never cooked for only two people before, except when I stayed with Bilbo and he did most of the cooking then. He tried to get me to learn how to make trout-ala-Bilbo, but I refused."

"Did he teach you how to make those good cookies he had?"

"The ginger ones?"

"Aye! They were delicious!"

"Nope, he didn't. Still wanna marry me?"

He pulled her in for another kiss, "Aye, I'll still marry you, even if you can't cook. That's what the dining halls and markets are for, Luv. Or we can hire a cook, and a maid if you want."

"Really? I wouldn't mind having a servant, as long as we paid her well and she was happy to do it."

"Amayla, we have more gold than we could ever use. We can afford a servant."

"Well maybe in the future, but first I'd rather it just be you and me for awhile."

"I agree with that," he said stroking her hair.

Purring softly, Amayla read the contract further. "Considering how meticulous Balin usually is, this contract doesn't have many details."

"Just wait. You'll get there."

A few moments later, Amayla's shoulders started to shake followed by several snorts of amusement. "I got there."

"Thranduil?"

"Aye. It seems he wants to make certain I visit."

"Twice a year, for at least a full week each. Anything less doesn't count, and it can't be as part of a delegation," Dwalin recited with no small amount of disgust in his voice. "And when any children are born, they have to visit twice a year for two weeks each. Balin said Thranduil was very serious during that part of the negotiations. He let Dis handle almost everything else. Blasted tree-hugger!"

"Well I think that's very sweet of him. And he's going to be your father-in-law soon so you better get used to it and stop calling him tree-hugger!"

"Argh, the things I put up with for love," he said pulling her in for a bump on the head.

"So children. . ." Amayla whispered.

"I would be happy if Mahal blessed us with some. Maybe a lad and a lass? What do you think?"

"It scares me. Not certain what kind of mother I'd be especially since I don't remember mine."

"There's no reason to think that you wouldn't be a wonderful mother."

"At least I do know how to change diapers. And with Sarna about to have twins, I should get lots of practice doing that. You can practice too!"

"It's been awhile, but I remember changing Kili many times. I didn't think that lad was ever going to learn to do it himself."

Laughing at that image, Amayla replied, "I know that you will be a wonderful father. But just know that it won't be happening right away."

Dwalin pulled back and looked at her quizzically.

"It's the herbs I'm taking. Need to taper before any baby can come along. I wasn't expecting to be getting married so it's going to be a few months before anything can happen. We don't want a repeat of what happened on the quest."

"What happened on the quest?"

"In Thranduil's dungeons! Don't you remember? When I couldn't taper and I lost control and broke the guard's nose, and smashed Thranduil's table, and then had the terrible cramps so bad that Tauriel had to take me to their healer?"

"Is that what was happening then? My cell was so far away; I never really understood what was going on. You broke another elf's nose? And smashed Thranduil's table? That's a story I want to hear!"

Laughing, Amayla filled him in.

"I didn't think it was possible, but I love you even more, lassie!" he said hugging her tightly.

"So are you satisfied with the contract, amrâlimê?" Dwalin asked, kissing her gently on her head.

"Not that I have much choice in the matter; but, I am satisfied. However, when we have a daughter, she is going to be a part of any marriage contract negotations!"

"Agreed."

"I'm going to hold you to that!"

"If she's anything like you, I doubt I will have any say in the matter, anyway."

"Good!" And she rewarded him with more kisses.

.

"Mmmmmm," Amayla purred as she stroked Dwalin's beard. "This is nice. If anyone had told me just days ago that I would be sitting on your lap discussing children with you, I would have thought them crazy. It's still hard to believe that this is all really happening. I'm just sorry that Ardru isn't here. I think he would have liked you."

"If he didn't kill me first for what I did to you!"

Amaylal snorted, "That is true. But after killing you he would have liked you, just like Thranduil does now."

Dwalin eyes her disbelievingly, "You couldn't have had just a normal dwarrow as a father?"

"I think I may have."

Dwalin frowned further, "What are you talking about luv?"

Amayla traced the scar on Dwalin's eyebrow down to his nose, "I saw him and my amad. And I have a brother that is alive."

"Lassie, now you're making me think that you're the crazy one."

"Nope, not crazy. I saw them Dwalin. The Lady Galadriel showed them to me when I was injured coming back from Rohan."

"You were injured?"

"Aye. Pretty badly. I thought it was the end. Tauriel saved me. Again. But while I was unconscience, the Lady Galadriel came to me and showed me my family. My mother and father are in the Halls of Waiting, but not my brother."

Dwalin stayed silent for a moment, hugging Amayla a little tighter, "That is good news Amayla. Do you know anything more about him?"

"No. But I did learn that my name was Lala, at least that's what he called me. I'll find him someday."

"I'm sure you will, amrâlimê."

After a moment, he chuckled softly, "Lala?"

"Stop it! I was just a toddler! Don't even think about calling me that!" she said smacking him in his chest.

"Okay, okay! I'll stick to amrâlimê, ibinê, ukrad, or galthûna, because you are delicious," he promised while nuzzling her neck. "Or even better, how about amrâlul-kakhaf?" and gave her bottom a hearty squeeze.

"Hey!" Amayla squeeled. "Amrâlul-kakhaf?"

"Aye, since your very nice ass was one of the first things I noticed about you!" he smiled waggling his eyebrows.

"Oh yeah? Well, yours isn't so bad either," she responded, returning the squeeze.

.

"That leaves one last thing," Dwalin stated while stroking her cheek. "What position do you want in the army? We'll have a new batch of recruits coming in next month. They'll need training. And Galen keeps pestering me on improving our archers. Maybe you could set up a new brigade of archers. You'd like that wouldn't you?"

Amayla pulled back to turn her face up to him, face firm, not saying anything, waiting for him to say out loud what he really didn't want to say. He stopped stroking her cheek and frowned at her.

"It was my idea," she finally said, gently rubbing his chest.

"But you just got here, and we'll be newlyweds! Can't Galen do it?"

"Sarna is about to give birth to twins. I think Galen might be a little preoccupied for awhile! Don't worry, I won't be gone the whole time it is being built, and just think how special the reunions will be!" she said, wiggling deeper into his lap.

"Is there any way I'm going to talk you out of it?"

"No."

"Mahal Amayla! Is this how the rest of our lives is going to be?"

"Aye."

"Perfect," he mummered as he bent down to reach her lips with his.

.

.

 ********** NOTES ************

Translations: amrâlimê (I think you do know what that means!) ibinê = my gem, ukrad = greatest heart, galthuna=delicious one, amrâlul-kakhaf = lovely bottom (or nice ass). All credit goes to the Dwarrow Scholar (of course!) for the Khuzdul.

.

Question - do you like the translations at the end or should I put them in the actual text?

.

They needed some alone time. Hope you liked it. Things in my life have been quite hectic. Will continue that way for another week, but after that I see lots of time to write. Can't wait!

TOWG - I had to come up with a place for their date that was better than the stables or the tombs.


	49. Chapter 49 - New Skills and Old Friends

Amayla woke early the next day. Since coming to Erebor, sleep had become easy and deep. Walking out to the living area, she was surprised to see Strider awake and eating breakfast with two of the elven guards that Thranduil had left behind.

"What are you guys doing up so early?" she asked, grabbing something to eat herself.

"Is it early?" the guard named Nieven asked.

"I haven't known what time it is since we arrived," grumbled Ithram, his partner.

"Really? I guess it truly is a Dwarven thing. To me it is as obvious as seeing the sun in the sky. I can just feel the humming of the mountain and the stirring of life . . . .and. . . by the looks on your faces, you guys don't know what I'm talking about, do you?"

"Not a clue," Strider replied.

"Well, it is early morn. How about a quick ride outside? I know that Mist could use the exercise."

The two elves turned to Strider with looks of utter desperation.

Strider laughed, "Lets go!"

"Thank the Valar!" Nieven responded joyfully.

"I need to let Fili know. He's supposed to help me forge my bead this morning. You guys go saddle up, and I'll meet you in the stables."

.

Amayla ran into the both Dwarven princes on the way to their quarters.

"I was just coming to find you!" Fili cried out.

"Good morning lads! Fili, do you mind waiting a little while before working on the bead? I'm going to go for a quick ride outside with Strider and our guards. They're going a little stir crazy under the mountain, and my horse needs some exercise."

"I was going to tell you that we would have to wait until Kee and I got done sparring with Dwalin. Since he let us off yesterday, he's not cutting us any slack today. I thought maybe you would join us."

"As much as I would like that, I'm going to have to take a pass today. Maybe tomorrow."

"So how was last night?" Kili asked, smirking outrageously.

"Fine! And none of your business!" Amayla responded sharply.

"Awe, you're no fun Amayla," Kili pouted, before a smile sprung right back on his face. "But what would really be fun is if you taught me to ride your horse!" he exclaimed, turning on the puppy dog face.

"That I will agree to Kili, despite you putting on your face! If you want to, you can give it a try, but only if you can get Dwalin to come with you. I really want to get him up on a horse."

"Kee, why do you want to ride a horse?" Fili asked frowning.

"Why not Fee? If Amayla can do it, I can. It looks like fun! You've seen how much faster a horse can go than a pony! Besides, Tauriel rides a horse."

Amayla watched Fili struggle within himself, so she gave him a little nudge, "Fili, you should try it too. You don't want Kili and Dwalin showing you up, do you?"

"Fine, fine," Fili muttered.

"Good! Then come meet us on the fields outside the gates after you're done sparring. And give Dwalin a kiss for me!"

"Ewwwww!" Kili immediately responded, while Fili just shook his head at his brother, wrapping his arm around him and waving good-bye to Amayla.

.

.

After a ride around the mountain, to the gates of Dale and back, the four returned to see Dwalin and the princes waiting for them near the gates or Erebor. Amayla smiled as she saw Dwalin standing arms crossed glaring at the horses approaching them. When they stopped, he immediately rushed up to her, grabbing her by the waist as she slid down Mist.

"What's the matter, Ukrad? What is so important?" he asked, almost frantically.

Amayla frowned in confusion, looking past Dwalin to see Kili shrugging his shoulders.

"Nothing is the matter, luv! I just wanted to see you!" she said as she reached up to give him a kiss. As they finished, she quickly added, "And I wanted you to try riding a horse."

"And just why would I want to ride a horse? Ponies are fine," he grumbled.

"Because you're soon-to-be wife rides one. How's that for a reason?"

He crossed his arms and stared at Amayla.

"Fine. You don't have to! But I know Kili wants to try, so you can just watch as he learns." Turning to the brunette, she shouted, "Kili, come over. You can start by sitting behind me. Just to get a feel for it. Strider, why don't you give him a boost up."

Strider gave her a quick, questioning glance, but did as she ordered, boosting Kili up to sit right behind Amayla.

"Ok Kili, now reach around me, and hold the reins with me, so you can help guide her."

Anxious to learn, Kili, pressed tightly up against Amayla as the saddle forced him to and eagerly wrapped his arms around Amayla, almost resting his chin on her shoulder to see ahead.

"HOLD!" a voice bellowed out, causing Kili to freeze and Amayla to smirk. "KILI GET DOWN THIS INSTANCE!"

"But . . . "

"NOW!"

Kili slunk out of the saddle, catching himself at the bottom of the fall.

"But I want to ride a horse Dwalin!" he whined.

"You can go ride behind one of those elves! I'll be the only one riding behind Amayla."

Strider and Fili had to turn their backs to the others, desperately trying to stifle their laughter.

"But give me a boost up first!"

"Aye Dwalin," Kili muttered, slinking over to help him.

After he settled in, Amayla turned her head as much as she could and whispered, "I love you, hulwultag!"

"Aye, you better!" he responded, as he shifted in the saddle and reached around her to grab the reins. After a moment, he started nibbling on her neck, "I think I could get use to this!"

.

In the meantime, Strider helped Fili and Kili get settled behind the eleven guards. Once they were all ready, Amayla ordered them all to walk around before building to a slow canter.

As they were slowly riding around, Ithram began talking to Kili who was behind him.

"You are the dwarf that Captain Tauriel is waiting for?" he asked softly.

"Aye. And I am waiting for her."

"I have served under the Captain many times. She is well-respected in the guard."

"I would imagine so."

"There are many in Mirkwood who do not approve of such a match."

"There are many in Erebor that do not approve either, but the only approval I care about is Tauriel's."

"There are many who would not want to see her hurt."

"Count me first among them."

"There are those of us who would be willing to do almost anything to defend her honor."

"I would do anything."

"Just see to it that you do!"

"And you see to it that she remains uninjured until it is time for us to court."

"Agreed."

.

.

After a while of riding double, Amayla called a halt and said it was time for the dwarves to try it by themselves. Amayla slid off first as her stirrups did not need to be adjusted for Dwalin. She helped the elves and Strider make the necessary adjustments for Fili and Kili. Strider remounted and rode with the rookies as they took off by themselves. Dwalin and Fili cantered carefully across the field, while Kili quickly took off at a full gallop, Strider following closely behind. Amayla held her breath until she saw Kili turn back, smiling ear and ear, and whopping out some cheers. He quickly caught up to his brother and Dwalin. Neither of them wanted to be shown up by the youngster, forcing both of them to let their horses run.

When they all returned to where Amayla and the guards were waiting, Kili's facing was bursting with delight. "That was great! Did you see me Amayla?"

"Aye, I saw you Kili. And I'm just glad Dis wasn't here to see you. Normally, you need to work up to a full run before taking off like that!"

"Where's the fun in that? Its not much different than a pony. I knew I could handle it!"

"I'm glad you liked it, Kili." Turning to the other new riders, "What about you two?" she asked.

Fili's smile was nearly as big as his brother's, "Aye, I could get used to that!"

Dwalin was far more reserved, "It was fine. I see the benefits, as long as one can get on and off easier." He then bent down and whispered in Amayla's ear, "I liked riding behind you far more!" which earned him a playful swat and a smile from his intended.

.

As they all walked the horses to the stables, Amayla worked out the logisitics for the rest of the day. Strider agreed that Fili would suffice as Amayla's chaperone especially since they would be working in the forge. That left him and the guards free to explore the mountain, with Kili offering to show them the archery range. Dwalin had general duties to attend to and was waiting for Galen's patrol to report in. He promised to send for Amayla the minute the patrol was spotted. Amayla gave Dwalin a quick kiss good-bye and all went their separate ways.

.

.

As Amayla and Kili neared the forge, they heard a female voice calling Amayla's name from behind them. Turning, they both saw Caileen at a distance, waving, and hurrying forward.

Amayla felt Fili spring to attention, his eyes brightening, his mustache beads swinging as he bounced up on his toes, before he grabbed Amayla by the hand and started to drag her toward the blond dam.

"Thank Mahal I finally found you!" Caileen exclaimed, somewhat out of breath. "Mother needs you for a dress fitting, Amayla!"

"Already?"

"Aye, once the bodice is fitted, you won't be needed for a few days, until the final fitting. But she can't move forward until she knows that the top fits perfectly. Come on!"

"And since I'm her chaperone, I better come too," Fili added, all the time smiling at Caileen.

"We wouldn't want you to shirk your duties, your highness," Caileen answered back, smiling brilliantly.

"Then if I may escort you ladies?" Fili said while offering an arm to both females.

Amayla smiled while rolling her eyes at the two.

.

When they reached her quarters, Caileen formally introduced Fili to her grandmother before Ula suggested that Caileen and Fili wait in the kitchen while Amayla had her fitting. Caileen hastily grabbed an embroidery hoop and some thread before leading the prince in.

As he leaned against the counter, complimenting Caileen on the delicious muffins she had offered him, he asked what the embroidery was for.

"It's a wedding present for Amayla and Dwalin. Just a small wall hanging that I thought they'd like. I'd make something bigger but there really isn't enough time. As it is, I'm using every spare minute to work on it."

"May I see it?"

Fili smiled as his hand brushed against hers when he took the hoop from her. He took note of the scene, a large tree with a broken branch under which was outline of two dwarves laying on top of each other.

Feeling slightly uncertain of Fili's expression, Caileen hastily explained, "Its supposed to be the story you told me of Amayla falling out of the tree and Dwalin catching her. It still needs a lot of work."

"I can see it. It's perfect. I'm sure they both will love it. It's amazing how quickly you've gotten this much done."

"I'll try my best to get it done in time. If not, I'll give to them as a gift and then take it back and finish it," she shrugged.

.

Meanwhile, Ula and her mother were busy pinning, pulling, and tugging on Amayla as she wore what would be the lining of her wedding dress. The older dam kept glancing at the kitchen, frowning at her daughter, finally speaking up, "Do you think it is right for the two of them to be alone in the kitchen. I don't think we should be encouraging that."

"Why not?" asked Amayla. "I think they make a wonderful couple. I don't think you could find a better match for Caileen."

"But he is a prince," the elder dam argued. "Surely, the King would not approve. I would not like to see Caileen broken-hearted."

"Honestly, it is not the king's approval they need, it is Princess Dis' and I assure you, if the princess didn't approve of Caileen, none of you would have been invited to the state dinner."

"Are you certain she approves?" Ula answered through a mouthful of pins. "After all, we are just simple dwarves from the Iron Hills. We have no noble blood in us or any connections at all."

"You are connected to me and I'm a noble now; but, that doesn't matter anyway. I am more than certain that Princess Dis approves. Trust me. And by the way Fili looks at Caileen, I don't think he would let anything or anyone stand between them."

Ula and her mother exchanges smiles, as Amayla continued, "The only thing I'm worried about is Fili asking her to court too soon."

"What's too soon?" Ula asked, puzzled.

"Anything before a month," Amayla replied laughing, "I've got 5 gold bet on it!"

.

.

After finishing, Amayla and Fili said their good-byes and finally made it to the forges. Fili led Amayla to a forge that was set aside for the royals to use, explaining that Thorin and Dis were both quite talented and had been teaching him and his brother. "Kili doesn't really have the patience for working with gold. He doesn't like the fine details. He much prefers forging steel. I think he just likes pounding things."

"Well, I've never worked with gold and I was never great with steel. I can make a sword or an axe. They're not fancy, but they're serviceable, and I can get a good edge. I'm much more comfortable with leather," Amayla admitted.

"No worries Amayla, beads are easy. I'll step you throught it."

Fili was overly optimistic. It took several failed and frustrating attempts before Amayla was satisfied with the results. As the two of them were cleaning up the forge space, Kili came running in, announcing that the returning patrol had been spotted.

"Perfect timing!" Amayla exclaimed, "We just finished."

"Can I see it?" Kili asked.

Amayla proudly held out the golden bead for inspection.

Kili picked it up, appraised it, and returned it to Amayla. "Very nice. I like the little bear you engraved. I'm just surprised that you made him a bead and not an ear cuff. Didn't think Dwalin wore braids."

Amayla froze before slowly turning her head to meat Fili's shocked expression. Then all her muscles collapsed and she slumped onto a stool, laying her head to her chest, scrunching her face in frustration. Finally standing up, she slapped the table in frustration.

Fili came over and laid his hand on her shoulder, "Sorry Amayla," he whispered softly.

"Why didn't we think of that!" she whimpered. "All this time, completely wasted!"

"And everybody thinks Fili is the smart one," Kili stated, shaking his head.

"ARRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Amayla shouted, while trying to control her breathing.

"Amayla, we can redo it after you meet with Galen," Fili promised.

"Yeah, thanks Fili. I'll let you know when," Amayla answered glumly.

"Come on Amayla! You've got to get going before the Galen gets to Dwalin!" Kili nearly shouted to get her moving.

"Get going Amayla, Kee and I will clean up here," Fili said, pushing her out.

.

It took Amayla a few minutes to make it to Dwalin's office. He gave her a quick kiss and stashed her into bathroom. She kept the door open a crack so she could watch her best friend.

Minutes later, Galen came marching in and gave Dwalin his report. It took all of Amayla's self-control not to burst into the office when Galen mentioned possibly hearing a warg howl. She listened intently as he described being fairly certain that it was a warg, but that they could find no trace of one when they went to search for it.

When Galen finally finished his report, Dwalin asked him the question that Amayla had fed him, "What about bears? Did you see any bears?"

Galen was completely stumped by the question, "Bears General?"

At that, Amayla stepped through the door, stating loudly, "A proper patrol report always finishes with an account of bears in the area."

Galen whipped around at the familiar voice, "Amayla?"

The two ran to each other, embracing as if their lives depended on it. Tears rolled down their eyes, as they bumped their foreheads together and held them there.

"Are you really here?" he asked.

"Aye. I'm really here."

"And you're going to stay?"

"Aye. I promise that I'm going to stay."

"What took you so long?"

"It's a long story."

"You'll tell me everything?"

"Aye."

"Have you seen Sarna and the lads?"

"Yes."

"And you really are going to stay?"

"I can promise you that, Galen," Dwalin stated working his way around Amayla and putting his arm around her.

Galen released Amayla, pulling back to look at the two of them.

Amayla reached up and wiggled her braid.

"Mahal's balls! What have I missed?" he bellowed.

"A lot," Amayla replied.

"The two of you? Courting? When did this happen? I haven't been gone that long!"

"I came back to Erebor three days ago and Dwalin gave me the bead the day before yesterday."

"That was fast."

"Only if you don't count the ten years since I asked him," she replied, giving Dwalin a squeeze.

"Okay, now I know I'm missing a good story. But you have two beads, when's the wedding?"

"In five days. We waited for you. Figured you'd be really mad if you missed it."

"Darn straight, I'd be mad. Five days? Mahal! Wait, who negotiated for you, Amayla?"

Dwalin chuckled, "You're never going to believe who did, mate."

"Who?" Galen asked again.

"Thranduil and Princess Dis."

Galen took a step back, leaning against Dwalin's desk for support. "Thranduil? The elf king?"

"Aye. Remember, I told you that I made friends with him."

"Giving you a horse is one thing, negotiating a marriage contract is something else!"

"He sort of adopted me. Its not quite the same as Ardru, but he considers me his daughter. So he did the negotiating."

Galen grew silent, shaking his head, before he suddenly smiling broadly, "So if I understand this right, that means that Thranduil is going to be your father-in-law Dwalin!"

"Aye. Don't remind me."

The forlorn look on Dwalin's face, pushed Galen over the edge. He started laughing uncontrollably.

Amayla couldn't help joining in, while trying to tell Galen to stop. Dwalin just crossed his arms and frowned at both of them, resulting in even more laughter from the two old friends.

Amayla finally got herself under control, wiping her eyes. "Enough of this wedding business, I want to hear more about this warg you heard. I couldn't see where you thought it was from behind the door."

Galen pointed to a place on the map.

"All the more reason to put in an outpost," Amayla remarked.

"What outpost?" Galen asked.

"Amayla has convinced the three kings to establish an outpost about here," Dwalin pointed out. "All patrols will turn over there, before reporting back to their homes. We'll put in a raven roost for messages."

"Good idea. That will cut down on the gaps between the patrols," Galen nodded. "I'd love to help establish it, but . . . "

"But not with Sarna so close. Of course not, Galen. But I'll be looking for advice from you, especially regarding personnel. I was thinking of Bladurg."

"I know he'd love it. It would give him a change to grow crops. He misses that. Have you seen him yet?"

"No. Hopefully tomorrow."

"Good. Let me think of some dwarves. Will the elves and men be stationed there too?"

"Aye. All three races should have a presence. I'm even thinking of starting a patrol that includes dwarves, elves, and men."

"You two do realize that I outrank both of you, right? That perhaps you might want to run some of this by me?" Dwalin interrupted, feeling left out.

Amayla turned to Dwalin and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, "Of course, my luv, old habits, you know!"

Galen started chuckling again, "Not sure when I'm going to get used to seeing that! I think this business can wait a while, Amayla. Come on. Both of you. Have dinner with us. I want to hear all your stories."

.

.

.

After a pleasant dinner, with Galen, Sarna, Solmata, and the twins, Amayla tried to leave explaining that she had some "wedding preparations with Fili" that she needed to finish at the forge.

At the the mention of the word forge, Gorlen and Maylen got all excited. "Can we go with you Auntie Amayla! We're really good helpers! Pllllleeeeeaaaaasssseee!" they shouted in unison.

"They really are good helpers," Solmata stated proudly. "Perhaps I could help you Amayla. Let's talk in the kitchen."

Amayla and Solmata grabbed some dishes to start clearing the table. Alone in the kitchen, Amayla explained the problem with the bead. Solmata asked to see it and examined it with an expert eye.

"It is good work Amayla. The prince did well in teaching you. A cuff is much easier, but we should probably borrow one of the General's to make certain of the size. Are you certain that he would prefer it?"

"I think so."

"Ask him, Amayla. If your marriage is to be strong, you must not hesistate to ask him anything."

"Yes ma'am."

Amayla stayed in the kitchen as Solmata sent in Dwalin with more dirty dishes.

"Luv, I have something very important to ask you," she said seriously.

Concerned by her tone, Dwalin quickly told her to ask away.

"Would you rather have a marriage bead or an ear cuff?"

Dwalin chuckled, "You had me worried there, lassie. I don't really care. I just want to marry you."

"You can't say that! I need to know! It has to be one or the other!"

"Alright," he said scratching his head. "I suppose, if given the choice, I would prefer a cuff. I don't usually braid my hair."

Amayla was crestfallen. "That's what I was afraid you were going to say. And that's why I have to go back to the forge. Fili and I worked all afternoon on a bead, and then Kili came in and asked why I didn't make you a cuff."

"A bead is fine luv!" he said gathering her into his arms.

"No, it's not. You just said that you wanted a cuff! You have to answer me honestly when I ask you questions. I want you to be happy."

"Agreed. And I want you to be happy too."

"I'll be happy when I make you a marriage cuff. Solmata will help me. I guess we can bring the lads and give Galen and Sarna some alone time."

"I'll be happy when we can have some alone time!"

"That's not going to happen if Adar or Strider have anything to do with it," she sighed.

"I've noticed," he said drawing her into a deep kiss.

"Eeewwwwwwwwwwwweeee!" a young voice yelled, "They're kissing!"

Dwalin and Amayla pulled apart to see a mortified Gorlen and Maylen staring up at them.

"Can we go to the forge now?" Maylen asked.

"Aye, as long as your grandmother says its okay," Amayla answered.

"Hooray!"

Solmata instructed the two dwarrow to finish cleaning up the dishes while she and Amayla were gone. Dwalin gave up one his cuffs that Amayla promised to return the next morning and agreed to let Fili know that he didn't need to help Amayla anymore. After a respectable quick kiss, that still ilicited some groans from the twins, they were off.

.

.

The twins knew exactly where they were going and held Amayla's hands as they went. Solmata's forge area was in a different section from where she had gone with Fili. There were several dwarves working at different forges and Solmata and the twins were happy to see one dwarf in particular.

"Yay! Mister Muthad is here! You'll like him Auntie Amayla. He's really nice. He let's us help him sometimes too!" Gorlen and Maylen uttered excitedly, speaking over each other.

"It is good that Muthad is here," Solmata spoke up, "Hopefully, he'll let us borrow his fire so we don't have to work on ours. Melting your gold shouldn't take but a minute."

Solmata introduced Amayla to Muthad who readily agreed to help. "You're marrying Dwalin?" he chuckled. "He's a fine dwarf. Just never expected him to marry. Thought he was tied to being a warrior."

"Amayla's a fine warrior herself," Solmata stated, "maybe finer."

"Finer than the general?" Muthad scoffed.

"She was raised and trained by Ardru himself! Gorvuud's finest. Killed Azog." Solmata stated firmly.

"Let's just say that we are well-matched, in battle and in heart," Amayla interrupted before the argument got as heated as the forge they were standing next to.

"Can I pump the bellows?" Gorlen asked, tugging on Muthad's tunic.

"No fair! It's my turn!" Maylen countered.

"Gorlen, you start on the bellows. Maylen, you get out the mandrel and mark off the size of General Dwalin's cuff," Solmata instructed sharply.

Amayla stood back while the two dwarflings got to work. Maylen pulled up two stools for himself and his brother and Muthad offered up a mold for the molten gold. "I would like to do something. I am supposed to make it," Amayla said feeling out of place.

"Fire's ready!" Gorlen shouted.

"Alright Amayla, put on these gloves, put the bead in the crucible, and use these tongs to put it in the fire," Solmata explained as she moved Amayla around to do everything correctly.

The twins sat entranced as they watched Amayla carefully pour the molten gold into the mold. Neither moved, rarely blinking, as the gold slowly changed color as it hardened.

Muthad nudged Solmata, whispering, "They've got the makings of fine goldsmiths."

"I'm not certin that their father would be too pleased with that," Amayla remarked.

"We shall see. What ever is Mahal's will, will be," Solmata stated, ending the conversation.

Solmata then instructed Amayla to remove the band and bend it around the mandrel where Maylen had marked it so that it could finish cooling at the right size. Gorlen and Maylen gave her their advice on filing and polishing the edges, which Solmata unobtrusively confirmed with a nod. And when it came time to engrave a bear on the cuff, Amayla was successful on the first try.

"Well done, Amayla!" Solmata praised the smiling dam.

"Aye. It is a cuff worthy of a general," Muthad agreed. "Okay lads, lets clean up!"

.

.

When all was finished and Solmata, Amayla and the twins left the forge, they were met with a surprise as Nori, Bofur, Strider, and the two elven guards were walking up looking for them.

"Amayla! There you are!" the always jovial hatted dwarf yelled out.

"Mr Bofur! Mr Nori!" the twin squeeled as they rushed forward to hug them. Nori and Bofur each scooped up a twin and transferred them to their backs.

"What are you guys doing here?" Amayla asked.

"Looking for you. I was starting to get worried, especially when these two came looking for you," Strider answered.

"Aye, he was a might relieved when he found Dwalin with Balin and not huddled in private with you! He told us where you had gone to," Nori grinned.

"Just finishing up a certain wedding present," Amayla stated proudly, before continuing, "Oh excuse my manners, Strider, this is Solmata, my friend Sarna's mother, and grandmother to these two adorable lads, Gorlen and Maylen, my nephews who are sitting on Lord Nori and Lord Bofur, whom I believe you've met."

Strider and Somata bowed to each other in greeting while the twins waved from their perches on Nori and Bofur.

Gorlen whispered loudly to Bofur, "Are those real elves?" while staring at the guards accompanying them all.

"Aye they are Gorlen," Amayla answered. "This is Nieven and Ithram of the Woodland Realm. They are both very fine warriors, just like your father."

Maylen's face scrunched up in disbelief, "No one is as good a warrior as our adad! Well maybe General Dwalin and Auntie Amayla, but no one else!"

Strider reached down to rumple his hair, "Of course not, little one; but, they are close."

Both twins side-eyed the tall elves who smiled down on them. The twins turned to each other, said nothing, only nodding their heads, before Gorlen smiled saying, "Okay, if Auntie Amayla says you're nice, then we like you too, especially if you give us piggy-back rides!"

"I want to see what it's like to be up that high!" Maylen added in, before both turned on their best puppy-dog face and and pleaded, "Pllllllllllllllllllllleeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaassssse?"

Strider laughed out loud, "I imagine that Elrohir and Elladan were just like when they were young."

"Aye, that is what their mother is afraid of!" Amayla replied. "Alright lads, Strider and I will take their weapons and you can climb up!"

.

As the group made their way back to twin's quarters, Bofur and Nori explained why there were there.

"The Ur and the Ri brothers are taking you shopping tomorrow for wedding presents!" Nori announced.

"Aye, Bifur and I would make you and Dwalin something lassie, but you didn't give us any time. So shopping it is!"

"But, you don't have to . . ." Amayla started.

"Just shut it Amayla," Nori interrupted. "You're going!"

"But the send off parties are tomorrow."

"That's why we'll be at your door first thing in the morning – all of us, except Bombur who hasn't left the kitchen except to sleep," stated Bofur firmly.

"Don't try and talk us out of it!" Nori declared, as Amayla opened her mouth. "Dis has told us some of the things we should get, but you have to be there to pick them out and try them on. Dori is so excited, I don't think he's going to sleep tonight. He's making a list longer than your arm. So, quit arguing and be ready!"

"Fine. There are a few things I need at the market anyway," Amayla sighed in resignation.

Eventually, they reached their destinations, with Gorlen and Maylen giving head-butts to their kneeling new friends and Amayla promising to be ready for shopping the next morning.

.

.

******** NOTES ********

Translations: (thanks to the Dwarven Scholar)

Hulwultag = sweet beard

Ukrad = greatest heart

.

Sorry this update is so late. We had a major milestone in my family. A very good one, but it was very heart-wrenching and distracting. I've had very little free time and found it extremely hard to concentrate when I had a chance to write. This chapter was somewhat of a filler but had a few scenes that were fun to write. In a few days, I will have several days (DAYS!) of peace and quiet (at least that is the plan) and I'm hoping to get ahead of the story.

I also just noticed that I misspelled Elladan's name throughout this whole story. Very sorry about that. Kinda humiliating. I went back and changed it (although why I did for the stories that are already published, I don't really know, but I did).


	50. Chapter 50 - Wedding Shopping

Dresses were strewn everywhere. Amayla couldn't move without stepping on one. Strange dams kept bringing more and yelling at her to quickly take one off and try on another. She kept turning around as they tugged at her, always muttering things that Amayla couldn't completely understand, except for the occasional "such a shame", "pity", "if only", "something has to work", "awful". Amayla found herself apologizing for not standing straight or not turning quickly enough. The worst was when she put on a dress backwards and all the strange dams started laughing at her. _Why is there no one here to help me? Where is Sarna? Dis? Caileen?_ Finally, the dams all stood back and nodded approvingly. Amayla was led to a looking glass only to scream at the image of herself in the harsh yellow and black dress from Laketown. "What's the matter dearie, it's the best we could do for you!" she heard them saying before her eyes flew open and she realized that she was still in bed.

The rest of the night wasn't much better. Long dark corridors filled her dreams, dust and dirt, decaying bodies, and always looking, looking for Dwalin. She kept asking whatever dwarf she would come across where her beloved was, but each told her that he was always ahead, always further down another blackened corridor.

Amayla finally gave up tossing and turning, deciding that she needed a good sparring session to work out her nerves, but before she could even get out bed, Strider was knocking on her door, telling her that her friends were there to take her shopping.

Amayla got dressed as quickly as her muddled mind let her. Walking out, she was pleasantly surprised to see Strider and their guards laughing as Bofur, Bifur, Nori, Ori, and Dori were sitting around the dining table helping themselves to breakfast.

Strider frowned when he saw her, "You feeling alright Amayla?"

"Didn't sleep well," she muttered.

Dori immediately jumped up, pulling out a chair for Amayla, "Sit down lassie. I'll pour you some tea. My own special breakfast blend. It'll perk you right up. And Bomber sent a true dwarvish breakfast for you. Can't have you feeling peckish this morning!"

"I was hoping to maybe get a little sparring in before we went shopping?"

All five dwarves immediately let her know in no uncertain terms that sparring was not going to happen.

"Could I just go visit Dwalin for a minute before we start?"

"You'll have the rest of your life with him, today you're all ours, lassie!" Bofur explained, ending any further discussion.

Ori pushed a full plate of food in front of her while Dori poured her some tea.

"Fellas," she said while toying with her food, "You really don't need to take me shopping . . "

Nori interrupted her brusquely, 'We told you last night that this was happening. Don't start up again!"

"Amayla, you know that it is traditional for the bride's family to send off the bride with all the trappings she needs to take to her new home, and since you are the closest thing we'll ever have to a sister, we're going to make certain that you are not empty handed!" Bofur insisted.

Bifur signed quickly, "We are your family Amayla!"

"And we can't trust that tree-hugger to do it properly, even if he is a king," Nori added.

Amayla looked to Nieven and Ithram who both straightened up rather quickly.

Bofur quickly covered for Nori, "No insult intented laddies! It just that elves don't know all our customs."

"I assure you that elves also are quite generous with their wedding gifts," Nieven insisted.

"Perhaps, but we've not taking chances with our Amayla," Dori answered politely, as he pulled out a large list.

"It looks like you'll be in safe hands today Amayla. I don't see the need for guards. I think Nieven and Ithram and I will do a little more exploring of the mountain. Perhaps even get in a little sparring ourselves. You have fun shopping!" Strider announced as he stood up.

"Have I told you how much I hate you lately?" Amayla replied quickly in elvish.

"Love you too!" Strider smirked as he gave her a quick kiss on the head, nodding to the elves to depart.

.

.

After they were satisfied that Amayla had eaten enough, the dwarves hustled Amayla out and headed to the market place. Dori insisted on dresses first, assuring Amayla that he had spoken to Caileen and Ula first, getting their advice on a suitable seamstress. She had acquiesced to three dresses, which, with the rose one from the other night, would bring her dress total to four, far more than she could imagine ever needing. As much as Amayla stressed over trying on dresses, doing it in front of her companions was a far more enjoyable time than she ever could have imagined, far differet than her dream. The five each had their own opinion on what Amayla would look best it, picking out the ones they liked best, and insisting that Amayla try them all on. None of the dwarves liked the dresses that the others picked out, and it became a serious battle between them to find ones that Amayla would agree to. Amayla, with the help of the cheerful seamstress, began egging the friends on.

After trying on countlesses dress and narrowing down the possibilities, Amayla made each dwarf pick a favorite, hold them up, and describe why theirs was the best choice. After stopping laughing at their descriptions, the seamstress spoke up, "M'lady, seeing a dress just being held up is no way to make a choice. You have to see how the dress moves, and there's only one way for you to see that!"

At her wink, Amayla understood her perfectly. "Agreed! Alright lads, you all need to put on the dresses and show me what they look like as you walk in them. Then I'll pick!"

As they all started to grumble, Amayla continued her insistence, "If you want me to pick yours, you have to put it on!"

Bifur was the first one to throw his head back, turn crisply, and stride back to the changing room, causing the other four to shrug and follow him.

As the arguing and complaining poured from the changing room, Amayla turned to the seamstress, "Absolutely brilliant!"

"I can't believe that they're going through it, but then again, one should never underestimate the stubbornness of dwarves!"

Bofur was the first one out, wearing a lovely light blue dress, and his hat. He sashayed his hips outrageously, smiling ear to ear. Amayla and the seamstress clapped encouragingly. Nori was right behind in a darker blue dress. Taking Bofur's antics as a gauntlet, he gently lifted up the sides of his dress, throwing in a spin as he crossed before Amayla. Bifur came marching out in burgandy, stopped in front of Amayla, where he made an awkward turn followed up by an attempt at a curtsey. Dori pushed Ori out next who was wearing a forest green dress, causing the red in his cheeks to stand out. He shuffled past Amayla, before dropping a very proper curtsey. Dori was last, in a red dress, trimmed in silver, nicely matching his beard. He bowed crisply before taking his place next to Ori.

Amayla gave a quick wolf-whistle, while clapping in delight. "Turn around – slowly!" she instructed. She then walked up in front of the line, slowly looking at each dwarf in turn. The males in turn pointed out the finer points of his dress. Bofur and Nori almost came to blows over their sleeves. Bofur argued that the tighter sleeves in his dress would be more practicle in a fight, while Nori pointed out the benefits of hiding things in the elongated bell sleeves.

At her raised eyebrows, Nori quickly explained, "Knives Amayla, that's what you could hide, your knives!"

Bofur snorted, while Amayla just nodded, "uh-huh."

"M'lady," the seamstress started, "I just don't know how you could possibly chose between such beautiful dams – oops – I mean handsome dwarrow!"

Tapping her finger to her chin, "I don't think I can."

"Enough! We're buying them all!" Bofur declared emphastically.

"Agreed!" Nori, Dori, and Ori all stated together.

"Now let's get these off!" Bifur signed.

"Guess there's no arguing with that. Although I don't know when I'll wear them all," Amayla laughed.

"M'lady, I'll make the necessary alterations right away, but if you want, the light blue one fits you fine, and you can take that one with you," the seamstress stated, while still chuckling over the males' antics.

"Thank you so much for everything. I never thought that buying dresses could be so much fun!" Amayla answered.

.

.

After receiving promises to have the alternations done immediately, Dori hustled Amayla to cordwainer, explaining that this one made all the shoes for the line of Durin. Dis had already given the shoemaker instructions for the wedding slippers, for which Amayla was most grateful as she had not even considered the need for them. He needed only to measure her foot for the pair he was already working on. But Dori insisted that she needed other shoes; ones to go with her new dresses. Amayla picked out some simple, black leather, laced shoes, and because her friends insisted, some red leather shoes with intricate cut out designs.

When Amayla balked at the cost of the shoes, Bofur calmed her down, "Amayla, each one of us has more gold than all of us could possibly spend, don't worry about costs lassie."

"Yeah, it does take the fun out of shopping sometimes," Nori added. "No real thrill in it anymore. It's hard to keep my fingers nimble!"

"Thank Mahal for that!" Dori muttered as Ori nodded at Amayla.

.

.

The next stop was to buy, as Ori put it, "unmentionable under things." All five of her companions marched into the shop with her, but as they took a look around at the stockings, corsets, garters, and ribbons, the usually jovial group all grew silent.

"I am not modeling any of these!" Bofur stated, eyes wide.

When a clerk offered to help, only Dori was brave enough to reply, the other four pushing each other to get to the back. "Lady Amayla needs everything. We'll wait outside. Just wrap up whatever she wants and we'll pay for it when she's done," the grey-haired dwarf mumbled while his face turned as red as Nori's beard.

"We'll get you some pies over at the food stalls, Amayla. Just signal for us when you're done," Nori shouted over his shoulder as he rushed out.

.

The clerk was excitied to work with Erebor's newest noble. "I've heard quite a deal about you, m'lady. Several ladies have come in here to purchase gifts for your send-off party tonight. Many were surprised at the rush," she said while not too discreetly looking at Amayla's abdomen.

"If it had been up to the us, the wedding would have taken place the day he gave me the courting bead. Both of us are well beyond our majority," Amayla sighed. "But we had a good friend out on patrol, and Princess Dis insisted on this being a large affair."

"Weddings should always be a big affair. It is a blessing from Mahal to find your one."

"Aye. You are right about that. We waited ten years; one week more isn't too much of a hardship."

"And you are marrying General Dwalin. Lucky dam! He is considered quite the catch."

Amayla didn't respond to that remark, not knowing how to reply. The clerk continued without missing a beat, "Lets start picking out things, shall we?"

Nearly an hour later, Amayla signaled to her friends to come back into the shop. Ori immediately grabbed the wrapped packages and nearly flew out of the door, while the others paid for the goods.

.

"Did you bring me something to eat?" Amayla asked as a rumble came from her empty stomach.

Her companions all looked guiltily at each other.

"You guys promised! Is that any way to treat your sister? Starve her death?"

"We're going!" Bofur and Nori shouted, as Bifur took off back to the food stalls.

Amayla laughed as Dori directed her to a table, Ori stumbling behind laden with all her packages. "Where are we going after I get to eat?" Amayla asked.

Dori pulled out his list, asking Amayla everything that she had purchased, crossing off items as they went. "That just leaves cloaks."

"And leathers," Amayla added.

"Leathers? They're not on the list," Dori muttered.

"Well I need some new ones. I won't be going around in dresses all the time! If I am to be properly outfitted for marriage, I'll need new leathers too," she stated firmly.

"She has a point, Dori," Ori stated.

"Fine. Cloaks first. Then leathers," Dori agreed.

.

Amayla quickly ate the pork pies that Bifur back to her and they all proceeded buy her cloaks. Amayla kept her mouth shut as the five of them again explained to the seamstress exactly what they expected in her fancy cloak, asking for silk embroidery and gold trim and buttons. For the second cloak, Amayla was insistent upon one that was far more simple and practical.

.

Finally, Dori led Amayla to his favorite leather shop. Amayla was thrilled to see an old friend.

"Parthum! I should have guessed that you would have the best leathers in Erebor!" Amayla exclaimed as she hugged the older dwarf.

"Captain Amayla! So good to see you again! It's been too long!"

"Aye. But I'm here now and I'm staying."

"So we've heard. With two beads in your hair! Everyone from Gorvuud is thrilled to have you back and excitied for the wedding! The General is a lucky dwarf."

"Thank you. So everyone knows? I'm glad. That was quick!"

"Aye. Solmata passed the word around day before yesterday. Said that Princess Dis was inviting everyone from Gorvuud. Hope that's alright."

"Of course! It's more than alright. I just wish that Ardru . . ." Amayla couldn't finish as tears filled her eyes.

"Now, none of that, Amayla. You know that your father would approve of you and the General. He's a fine match for you. Now, what can we do for you?"

"My companions here are insisting on fulfilling the role of my father, and making certain that I'm fully outfitted for my marriage."

Parthum nodded his approval towards the group.

"Since they made me buy five dresses, I'm making them buy me a new set of leathers. Everything. Head to toe."

"Wonderful. It will be our pleasure. In fact, my son Walum, has been looking for a project for his masterpiece. If you would agree, I think you'll be pleased with what he creates. He's at the tanner right now."

"I remember Walum. Served under Galen in the blue patrol. Fine lad. Good to see that he's following in your footstep."

"Aye, it's a joy having him work with me. He's quite talented, if I do say so myself. But I remember that you know your way around a piece of leather quite well yourself!"

"Aye. If I hadn't been warrior, that's probably the craft I would have taken up. Speaking of which, I need to make a wedding gift for Dwalin. Would you mind if I did some work in your shop?"

"We'd be honored. Stop by anytime. Let me know what you need while I take some measurements."

.

.

When done with Parthum, Dori declared the shopping trip over. "Princess Dis made me promise to have you back by early afternoon so you could start getting ready for your send-off party."

"Oh joy," Amayla sneered sarcastically.

"You may not be looking forward to yours, but I can tell you that we are all looking forward to Dwalin's!" Bofur gleefully exclaimed, nudging Bifur in the side.

"I think I'd rather go to his. I doubt I'll know anybody at mine," Amayla pouted.

"Too bad lassie, but there aint' no way you're going to Dwalin's!" Nori laughed.

When they arrived at her quarters, Caileen was already there waiting for Amayla, all dressed and ready for the party. "Princess Dis' orders," the blond announced before Amayla could say anthing. "She doubted your abililty to be ready on time."

"Smart dam," Nori snickered.

"Looks like you were successful in your shopping," Strider stated while helping to unload Ori, who had gotten stuck with carrying almost everything.

"Aye, we were," Dori said. "Even got her a dress for tonight."

"Speaking of tonight Strider, how'd you like to come to Dwalin's send-off party? It's tradition for the bride's family to be there too. You count. Believe me, you've never experiences anything like it before!" Bofur stated proudly. Turning to the guards, "I'd invite you too, lads, but I don't think you'd appreciate some of the toasts that will likely be made about Dwalin's future father-in-law."

"Thank you for sparing us," Ithram said bowing his head.

Strider looked to Amayla for permission.

"Fine, Go! At least you should have a good time tonight," Amayla sighed.

"Awe, come Amayla, your party be that bad," Caileen said trying to sound encouraging.

"Wanna bet," Amayla countered, before slinking off to her room, new dress in hand.

.

.

 ********* NOTES ********.**

 **.**

 **I** missed the other dwarves, so had to get them involved in the wedding planning. Also, I can't have everything about this wedding go too smoothly. It just wouldn't be fitting. FYI - my idea for the send-off party (sorry about the bad name, but I just couldn't come up with something better. Wasted too much time thinking about it.) is that for the females it's a cross between a shower and a bachelorette party. For the males, its just a bachelor party, but NO STRIPPERS!


	51. Chapter 51 - The Send-off Party

.

When Amayla and Caileen arrived at the party, there were already many dams there, most of whom Amayla did not recognize, just as she feared. They immediately made their way to Dis, curtseying properly before her.

"You both look lovely," Dis said smiling, "Time to meet many of the dams of Erebor."

At the nod of her head, a number of dams immediately made their way over. Amayla knew Alva and Ilna already, but not well. But both offered kind smiles.

"You realize that we will be kin now, Amayla," Alva said. "Gloin and Dwalin are first cousins through their grandfather Farin, who was first cousin with King Thror. That makes us fourth or fifth cousins to the King and Dis, I get lost trying to figure it out."

"Given that I'm an orphan, I'm happy to have family now. Although at Gorvuud, it was like we all were family. That is why I'm happy to see some of the dams from Gorvuud here tonight," Amayla replied.

"You must introduce us to them all, Amayla," Dis instructed. "Solmata selected the invitees, and they have been reluctant to approach me, although I don't know why."

Almayla had to hide her smile as she exchanged looks with Caileen.

"Well we may not be kin, but I have heard so many stories about you Amayla, that I feel that you are family. You have forgiven Bombur for the hair tie, haven't you?" Ilna asked.

"I wish Bombur would believe me when I say that I never blamed him! That is all in the past now."

"Well good, and just know that the company still sticks together. We are all family and you are part of the family both by being a member of the company, and now doubly, by marrying Dwalin. If you ever need anything, you can come to Dis, Alva or me," Ilna stated most heartfelt. Alva and Dis both shook their heads in agreement with Ilna's words.

"Thank you all. It means the world to me," Amayla answered, choking back tears.

.

"Enough! This is a happy occasion," Dis stated firmly. "Alva and Ilna, this is Caileen, daughter of Ula, who will be standing up with Amayla."

Amayla notice that Ilna's smile was much larger than would have been expected, and her greeting to Caileen was a little more animated than the occasion called for, but she said nothing.

"Caileen, is your mother planning on coming tonight?" Dis asked.

"Aye, your highness, but only for a short time. She wants the wedding dress to be perfect and done on time so she is spending all her time on it," Caileen answered.

"I am glad that she can come. Given the other dresses that I've seen her make, I'm quite certain she will do a wonderful job on the wedding dress."

"Thank you, m'lady."

.

"And here come the blue ladies," Alva whispered, nodding as a group of very well-dressed ladies approached.

Dis took the lead, "Ladies, may I introduce you to the bride-to-be, Lady Amayla."

Dis they went through all their names, with Amayla smiling and bowing to them all, as she desperately tried to remember their names. Dis also made a point to also introduce Caileen to all the ladies.

When the ladies from the Blue Mountains left, Amayla signaled for Solmata to come over. She was accompanied by all the ladies from Gorvuud. At first, Amayla greeted the ladies privately, as she hadn't seen any of them for five years. She then introduced them to Dis and then everyone else.

.

Once all the introductions were made, dinner was served, along with plenty of wine and ale. After the desserts were eaten, it was time for the presents. Tradition called for a small toast to be made before each gift was opened. Caileen went first.

"My toast is to broken branches. According to the members of the company, Amayla and Dwalin figured out that they were each other's one when Amayla fell out of a tree and Dwalin caught her. So raise your glasses to broken branches!" Amayla opened the gift to see a mostly finished wall hanging, which she showed to everyone.

"Now you have to give it back so I can finish it!" Caileen exclaimed laughing.

Alva went next. "My toast is to family, since I'm about to gain a female cousin. Your gift is a brooch with the crest of Durin. It is an older piece that I was able to fix after being damaged by Smaug. Welcome to the family!"

Ilna followed, "Love is the spice of life, so, no surprisingly, my gift is a set of spices to keep your life together zesty!"

Ula gave Amayla a pillow. "Just one. May you grow old together on one pillow."

Moga gave fireplace tools along with the toast, "May your hearts be as warm as your hearthstone."

Amayla laughed when she opened Solmata's gift. "Its from Sarna too, who is very disappointed to not be here," the older dam said as Amayla lifted out the new hairbrush, comb, and various gold ornaments for her hair. "Here's to your husband braiding your hair from now on!" Solmata gave as her toast.

.

As the evening went on, and the glasses were refilled many times, while the toasts kept getting raunchier and raunchier.

One of the ladies from the Blue Moutain gave Amayla a nightgown of sheerest silk, along with the toast "May all your ups and downs come only in the bedroom!"

Amayla blushed while laughing along, until another Blue Lady whispered loudly, "With the warhammer for a husband, there's no doubt of that!"

A theme appeared with the gifts from the ladies from Ered Luin and Amayla knew where they had all shopped. She received several flimsy nightgowns, a robe also made out of silk, and a set of various perfumed lotions. Each gift had the ladies laughing and nudging each other, leaving Amayla certain that she was missing out on something.

One of the last presents was a set of bath oils, from another of the Blue Mountain ladies. She followed it with a what Amayla thought was a lovely toast, "Love is like a mountain, hard to climb, but once you get to the top the view is beautiful." But once again there were snickers, with one obviously tipsy dam saying, "I can think of a few dams who are sorry that they're not going to climb that mountain again!"

Dis stood up to present the last gift, "As is our tradition, the last gift is salt, bread and a broom. Salt is to season your life, the bread is so you will not go hungry, and the broom is to sweep your troubles away. Let us raise our glasses one last time to send Amayla off to a what we all hope will be a long and happy life together with her one."

.

As the party broke up, Amayla made certain to thank everyone before they left. She approached the blue ladies, as she now thought of them all, cautiously as they were all well into their cups.

"Thank you ladies for all your wonderful gifts. It been a pleasure meeting all of you. I'm happy you could come to this party," Amayla said.

One of the blues, Lady Tia if Amayla remembered correctly, drunkenly responded, "You just make certain that you and the warhammer make good use of those gifts!"

"Warhammer?"

"Aye, that was his nickname in Ered Luin."

"But Warhammer? Dwalin prefers his axes to a warhammer," Amayla remarked, completely confused.

The blue ladies all looked at each other before bursting out in laughter, the shrillness piercing Amayla's ears. "That's so sweet that you think we're talking about weapons!" Tia replied.

"To be fair, apparently it is quite a weapon!" another mumbled, barely audible through her laughter.

"Ask Dis if you want to know," a third added behind her drink.

Amayla smiled wanly, thanking the ladies once again for their gifts, and walked away as quickly as was polite. The gnawing in her stomach was making her ill and the large amount of ale that she had consumed wasn't helping.

.

Amayla lmade her way back to the princess but found it difficult to look her in the eye.

"My personal guards will carry all the gifts to your quarters and will escort you home Amayla. We wouldn't want Thranduil to think we weren't taking care of you!" Dis stated while directing her guards around. She drew her eyebrows together, noticing Amayla's stillness. "Are you alright dear?"

Amayla was startled by the Princess' resemblance to the King. She had seen Thorin frown like that dozens of time during the quest, usually with Dwalin standing near-by. Now all she could imagine was Dwalin standing next to the beautiful Dis.

"I'm fine. Maybe just a little too much to drink. Thank you again for everything your Highness."

Dis smiled, "Aye, we did go through quite a few casks. But I image that the dwarrows went through a few more. I don't expect to see any of them before noon, and even then they'll probably still be dragging. I certainly hope there is no orc attack tomorrow, or we dams will have to take care of them on our own!"

Amayla curtsied politely and left for her quarters, all the way hoping desperately that she would be able to sleep.

.

.

********* NOTES ***********

.

A short chapter, but not a long wait. Important to end it here.

.

I'm glad people liked the dwarven runway show. Can't wait for Fili and Kili to hear about it. Too bad they weren't part of it. They probably would have been stunning. I assume the guys could all at least lace up their dresses enough to not have them fall off during their little show, but I do imagine that the fronts might have been a little baggy!

.

Still three days until the wedding. Plenty of time for some surprises or for Amayla & Dwalin to muck things up!


	52. Chapter 52 - The Morning After

Strider wasn't home when she arrived, so Ithram and Nieven took care of all the gifts, while Amayla went straight to her room. Her fear of not being able to sleep was well founded. Her head started spinning the minute she laid down. She had had a lot to drink which wasn't helping, but the images in her head could not be blamed on alcohol. . . Dwalin dancing with other dams, kissing them, kissing Dis.

.

 _Why does it matter that he had relations with other dams? It is not unheard of. At least its not in Ered Luin from what I've heard from soldiers returning from some of the festivals in the city. Ardru certainly frowned upon it. He always said to wait for my one. Truthfully, waiting was never very hard. Other than Galen, I never really thought about it. Does that make me strange? Is there something wrong with me? . . . Warhammer? Does that mean what I think it does? What do I think it means? One thing for certain is that it means that there was more than one dam. I wonder how many? Apparently, he must be pretty good at it. But what do I know? . . . I know where the parts go, but . . . what else? Seems like there is a lot more to it. . . I need to talk to someone. Certainly not Dis! . . . Sarna. I'll talk to Sarna tomorrow. But will that be weird? I really don't want to hear details about her and Galen! Mahal, please just help me sleep!_

 _._

Sleep came to Amayla, but so did the dreams. She was sparring with Dwalin, but he was using a warhammer, instead of axes, a warhammer larger than she had ever seen before. It was hard to believe that he could even wield it. But he kept swinging it at her, and she was falling to her knees trying to withstand the blows. Each time he swung it, a roar of female cheers would go up from the dozens of dams surrounding them in the ring. When she finally had to yield, the throng of dams came flooding into the ring, stepping over her to get to Dwalin.

.

The next dream was of her wedding night, but she was dressed in her old leathers, laying on the bed, stiff as a board, still wearing her boots. Dwalin sat next to her and started gently kissing her face, stroking her hair, but she remained frozen solid, feeling nothing. Her mind screamed at her to move, to say something, but she just layed there until Dwalin gave up and left in a huff.

.

The third dream was the worst. Once again, she was searching through the dark and dirty halls of Erebor looking for Dwalin. Dwarves kept go telling to go farther and farther down, until she finally burst into the throne room. Thorin was sitting in his full majestic regalia, Fili and Kili on either side, but they were both wearing exquisite dresses that fit them to a tee. Dwalin, however, was missing. When Amalya asked where her husband was, Thorin responded calmly, "He's with Dis."

"With Dis? Where?"

"In her quarters, of course. Where else would they be?" Thorin replied with great annoyance.

"But we're married," Amayla whispered.

"That's not going to stop amad and Dwalin!" Fili snickered.

"Like being married to you could can keep those two apart," Kili added laughing at Amayla.

.

.

Amayla sprang up in her bed, finding herself in a cold sweat, her head pounding. _I have got to talk to Sarna!_

Strider and the guards were asleep when she got up and went into the kitchen. Had she been in normal dwarven quarters, there would have been plenty of sausages, eggs, and potatoes for her to eat, but as she was in the Elven guest quarters, she had to settle for cheese and bread. The bread and butter helped to settle her stomach while Amayla brewed herself some strong tea. Eventually, the elven guards joined her.

"What time did Strider come in last night?" she asked.

"Never in the night. It was just a few hours ago," Nieven responded.

"And he did not look good!" Ithram added, smirking.

"Well, I'm heading over to visit my friend Sarna. She's the mother of the twins that you met and she is stuck in bed for the duration of her pregnancy. There's no need for you to come. I'll be perfectly safe there."

The two elves exchanged worried looks.

"Lads, you're not coming in with me. I have things to discuss in private. And I doubt her husband will appreciated two elves hanging outside his door. Erebor is my home. I'll be perfectly safe. Adar need never know."

"But the King wants you to be chaperoned."

"I'll be with two ten-year old dwarflings who think kissing is the most horrible thing they have ever seen. Believe me, Adar could not find two better chaperones. Stay and give whatever aid to Strider that he may need."

"As you wish, m'lady."

.

.

Feeling a little better after her tea, Amayla headed off to see Sarna.

The twins wrapped their arms around her legs as she came in, as Amayla winced slightly at their exuberant greeting.

"I'm surprised to see you up and about so early Amayla. How are you feeling?" Solmata asked.

"I've been worse. Was hoping to talk to Sarna."

"I'm making breakfast for everyone now. Why don't you get the lads dressed. They usually don't make too much of a fuss in the morning because they know they won't get to eat until they are dressed and cleaned up. You can take Sarna's food into her after that. Do you want something too?"

"Please. I only had an elvish breakfast this morning. Not satisfying at all."

"Not surprising," Solmata huffed.

.

Amayla enjoyed helping the twins. Both demanded her attention and wanted help in lacing their leggings, making their beds, and brushing their hair. For a few precious minutes, Amayla relaxed and relished the simplicity of family life.

.

When the lads were presentable, they all walked into the kitchen to the glorious smells of breakfast. Solmata handed Amayla a tray of food and the lads each a cup and plate to take into to Sarna.

"Good morning Amad! Auntie Amayla is here today!" the two said together, putting down the plates, and carefully crawling up next to their mother for morning kisses.

"I see that! She and I are going to have breakfast together and you two will eat with your grandmother and be good!"

"Yes amad!"

.

.

Amayla arranged the plates and pushed the table over to Sarna's bed so that she could eat.

"Where's Galen?" Amayla asked, even though she was secretly happy that he wasn't there.

"I told him that he had to sleep elsewhere after the party. I knew he'd be very late and probably very drunk. I didn't want to deal with him. He's probably with Dwalin someplace, either his quarters or his office. They've been known to sleep there at times. So how was the the party? Did you get good stuff?" Sarna asked as they both started eating.

"Aye. And thank you for the hair things. They were all beautiful."

"Well that's all thanks to mother. I told her what to get and make, but she had to do all the work. You'll have to wait for something from me. I am so tired of being in bed," she sighed.

"The only thing I want from you are two healthy babies in a month, hopefully lasses!"

"Mahal willing. Now tell me why you're here. Make no mistake, I'm thrilled to have you here, but there's something you're not telling me. I know you too well."

"Aye, that's true," Amayla agreed while continuing to eat.

"And . . "

"Well, I heard some things last night, from the ladies from Ered Luin. They said things, about Dwalin."

"I don't really like them. They're very stuck up. They obviously think they are better than anyone from a provincial outpost like Gorvuud. What kind of things did they say?"

"Things that make it clear that Dwalin is experienced with dams."

"I see. And that bothers you?"

"Well it's just . . . I've never and he obviously has. So I'm worried. You and Galen, you guys never, did you?"

"I think you more than anyone already knows the answer to that. Of course not!"

"But you figured out what to do."

Sarna rubbed her expansive abdomen, "Aye, we figured it out."

"But neither of you have anything to compare it to, so how do you know if you're doing it right?"

"Do you want details Amayla?" Sarna asked while giggling.

"No! Please no! But, its just that Dwalin's nickname in Ered Luin was the warhammer. I'm not entirely certain of what that means!"

"It means that you're a lucky dam!"

"Sarna! That's not helping!"

"Amayla, you need to relax. Just talk to Dwalin."

"How can I relax? I don't really know what I'm supposed to do! What if I never figure it out? What if I'm not . . ."

Amayla was interrupted by a large crash followed by an even louder wail coming from the kitchen.

"The lads!" Sarna cried out.

"I'll go!" Amayla yelled as she sprung out of her chair.

.

In the kitchen, she found Maylen comforting Gorlen who was crying, looking at blood on his hand. Solmata came in a moment later from the other direction, "I can't leave you two alone for a minute, can I?"

"We were just wrestling when Gorlen fell back and hit his head!" Maylen tried to explain as tears fell from his eyes.

Amayla bent down to examine Gorlen. She looked at his hand and found no wound to cause all the blood that she saw.

"I hit my head. It's bleeding," Gorlen whimpered, turning his big eyes to Amayla.

"Let me see laddie," Amayla said calmly as she moved to check out his head. The large gash was obvious, bleeding profusely. She looked to Solmata, "Give me a towel, please."

"Is it bad?" Gorlen asked, limps trembling.

"Your father has had far worse, but it is going to need stitches, I'm afraid," Amayla told her softly as she pressed the towel against his head.

"So we get to go see Mr. Oin? He's funny!" Maylen brightened up.

Amayla looked to Solmata, "I take it that this isn't their first trip to the healing hall?"

"Hardly," Solmata sighed in response. "Come on lads, let's show your mother. I'm sure she wants to know what's going on."

Sarna took a look at Gorlen before shaking her head and giving him a big kiss. "You must be brave when you visit Mr. Oin. Listen to what he says."

"Yes amad. I'm sorry," Gorlen cried hugging Sarna.

"Me too, amad!" Maylen joined in, not wanting to be left out.

"Amayla, will you please go with mother and then go find Galen. Maylen can stay with me in case I need something, right my lad?"

"Aye amad. I'll take good care of you!" the little lad said proudly.

"Amayla, after you get Galen, you talk to Dwalin!"

"Yes ma'am. You know, you really have gotten bossy!"

.

.

Amayla carried Gorlen to the healing halls where Oin just shook his head when he saw who she was brought in.

"What happened this time?" he asked, while raising his trumped to his ear and bending over so Gorlen could reach him.

Galen grabbed the trumpet and yelled "I cut my head open. Auntie Amayla says I need stitches."

"I'll be the judge of that laddie." After a quick exam, he confirmed Amayla's prognosis.

"Looks like we'll be able to tell the two of you apart for a while, until your hair grows back. Which one are you anyway?" Oin asked.

"I'm Gorlen, and why are you cutting my hair?"

"I need to be able to stich this closed Gorlen. The hair will be in the way. Now lay down on your side and I'll get you stitched up in a jiffy. You know how this works!"

"Should I go get Galen before you start?" Amayla asked.

"No need lassie. He's probably not even awake yet. When I left last night he was . . ." Oin stopped as Amayla frantically made a face reminding the healer that Galen's son was listening.

Oin nodded in understanding, "he was having a grand time and probably just stayed up very late."

With the help of an assistant, Oin trimmed off some of Gorlen's hair and quickly cleaned out the wound. Amayla offered up her hand which Gorlen squeezed tight when Oin started the stitches. He didn't cry but did let out adorable little squeeks every time Oin pierced his skin. When he was done, Solmata agreed to sit with Gorlen while Amayla left to find Galen.

.

.

Meanwhile, Galen and Dwalin both started waking up in Dwalin's office. Galen had passed out on the floor, while Dwalin was sprawled in the corner. The two warriors stretched and yawned, rubbing their eyes as they struggled to wake up.

"How do you feel?" Galen asked.

"Like the inside of a troll hoard," Dwalin answered. "You?"

"Like I drank a couple of barrels of ale by myself." Galen moaned.

"I think that's because you did!"

"Well that would explain my head."

"So off to the cold pools?" Dwalin muttered as he stood up.

"Have I ever told you how much I hate your hangover cure?"

"Aye. Everytime we go. But it works. Get up ya slug!"

.

.

Amayla first checked at Dwalin's quarters, where a very sleepy Balin told her to try Dwalin's office. When she got there, she was directed to the cold pools. She remembered the way from her time in Erebor before the battle. Sometime in Erebor's early history, dwarves had diverted one of the run off streams near the snow-covered summit into the mountain. A series of pools were created to store the water before it was allowed to flow back out and down the mountain again creating a continuous supply of fresh water. Most of the water was pumped throughout Erebor, while the last pool was allowed for bathing by anyone who could stand the near freezing temperature.

.

Both warriors let out cries worthy of a battle charge as they jumped into the water. Neither stayed in long as the shock to their system was enough to get their hearts pumping and dispel many of the hangover symptoms.

Galen remarked on Dwalin's stash of supplies after getting a towel thrown at him.

"I've been down here every day since Amayla came back. The cold has helped me keep my composure around her. Just two more nights!"

"Well just you be good to her, or else," Galen threatened.

Dwalin chuckled as he stood towering over his friend, "Or else what?"

Galen laughed back, "Or I'll sic Solmata on you and you'll have to listen to one of her lectures!"

"Mahal forbid that!" Dwalin answered in mock defeat, before sitting down and pulling on his boots. "But seriously my friend, there is something I'd like to ask you. I think I know the answer but you would probably know for sure."

"Know what Dwalin?"

"Has Amayla ever, you know, been with a dwarrow?"

"Don't you think you should be having this discussion with Amayla?"

"Yes, but I need some advice from you, depending on how you answer my question."

"Well, I certainly can't speak to the last five years, but before that, I am quite certain that she had never been with a dwarrow. Sarna or I would have known. Ardru was very strict. He frowned on that in the garrison. Thought it would create problelms. Amayla didn't seem to have a problem with that. So to answer your question, I believe that Amayla is still a virgin."

"That's what I was afraid of."

"You wanted a different answer?"

"No, not really, but that leaves me with more questions. The truth is, I've never been with a virgin. I'm concerned. I don't want to scare her, or worse yet, hurt her."

"I'm not sure what advice I have to give you on that subject. Our wedding night was the first time for both Sarna and me. We just did what came naturally and everything worked out fine." Galen paused, the memories bringing a smile to his face. "Really fine! I'm mean really, really fine!"

"Ok, enough! I don't think I want to hear any more!"

"You asked!"

.

Amayla stopped as she saw the two of them sitting next to the pool. Her heart started racing as she took in Dwalin's form, shirtless, water dripping from his head. She was mesmerized as the water ran down his arm as he pulled on his boots, traveling from the tattoo on his bicep, up and down the peaks and valley of his taut muscles, to fall on his thigh, that rock-hard, tree-trunk of a thigh.

She didn't mean to eavesdrop, but couldn't help overhearing him.

"It would just be easier if she weren't a virgin. I wouldn't be worrying so much," Dwalin sighed.

Amayla took two steps back, unable to breathe, as she felt her world come crashing down around her.

.

.

.

 ** _******** NOTES ***************_**

 ** _._**

So good for Amayla for realizing that she was stressing out and needed to talk to somebody and for agreeing to talk to Dwalin - bad on her for eavesdropping.

Sorry that I didn't write up the bachelor party. I confess that I don't really know what goes on in them, and I don't think I want to know. My husband went to a baseball game for his for which I am always thankful. All I know for certain is that with dwarven parties, there is large amounts of alcohol consumed.

And yes, the warhammer definitely sowed plenty of oats before meeting Amayla. Chapter after next will expound upon that. My head canon on the role of sex in dwarven culture is that premartial sex occurs. There is more to it than that, but I don't want to give too much away. It should be clear over the next couple chapters.

Thanks for the reviews!

.


	53. Chapter 53 - The Morning After pt 2

_That's what he wants, someone who can please him, someone with experience. How am I supposed to do that? That wedding is in three days! I can't learn to be good at sex in three days! Can I? I learned to ride a horse in a day. How hard can it be? Maybe I could ask somebody. But who? Certainly not Dis. I don't want to even think about the two of the together much less have it described to me! And Sarna is in no position to help and the lads would be in the way. I'm sure Caileen can't help. Maybe it should be a dwarrow. Bombur? No, he's too busy in the kitchen. Gloin? No, he'd probably just tell me how wonderful Alva is. . . . Do I ask Bofur? Nori maybe? . . . . No! That is just too weird. . . Why is this happening? . . . I thought we were supposed to wait until we found our one! . . . But, why is it my problem? . . . Why couldn't HE wait? . . . It's not my fault . . . It's his . . . I haven't done anything wrong! . . . If he wants someone who is certain to appreciate his warhammer, he can just go marry one of the damn blue ladies!_

Not knowing what else to do, Amalya went back to her roots and made her way to the sparring rings. The first soldier she saw, she grabbed and ordered him to go to the cold springs and tell Captain Galen that his son was in the healing halls. She asked for a warhammer, found a ring with a dummy, and began swinging. The dummy did stand for long. Even after it fell, Amayla kept taking shots at it, getting a small measure of relief as the splintered wood flew everywhere, narrowly missing her face. It was not until there was nothing but kindling on the ground that Amayla stopped to breathe.

"Captain?" came a familiar voice, forcing Amayla to look up. "Is everything alright?"

"No Farrak, it's not," Amayla replied, throwing the hammer down and walking away.

Farrak turned to his fellow guards, "Where's the general?"

.

.

Amayla found herself marching blindly throught the halls of Erebor. She didn't see the stares of the dwarves she passed, tears blurring her vision. She missed the dwarf who was waving to her.

"Amayla? Is that you?"

"Nori?"

"Aye. What's wrong lassie? Why are you crying?"

"It's nothing Nori."

"it is something Amayla. What did Dwalin do?"

"Why would you say that?" asked said almost completely blubbering by now.

"Because its three days from your wedding which is supposed to be the happiest day of a dam's life. If you're crying now, it has to be something Dwalin did."

"Its just that . . . he said . . . and I'm not . . . and . . ."

"Slow down lassie, you're not making any sense. Just tell me. I'll try and help."

"Would you really Nori? Would you help me?"

"Of course, Amayla. You know that. I'd do anything for you." He put his arm around her and found a quiet spot to talk. "Now what can I do to help?"

"Would you have sex with me? Show me how?"

Nori immediately dropped his arm from around her shoulder, pushing away as if he was burned. "MAHAL AMAYLA! No! Of course not! Why would you ask me that?"

"Its for Dwalin, it's what he wants."

"What Dwalin wants?! I guarantee you lassie, that Dwalin does not want that! He would have my beard if he knew we were even talking about this!"

"No, it's true. He said it. I just want to make him happy, so I need somebody to teach me."

"Lassie, you need to get ahold of yourself. No more talking about this, at least with me. Take a few breaths and we'll figure this out."

Amayla nodded and took some big breaths, blowing out after each one.

"Better. You need to talk to Dwalin . . ."

"No. I can't. Not right now," she cried out, sobbing starting up again.

"Alright, alright. No worries. How about Sarna? I'll walk you over there."

"No. Gorlen cut himself and had to get stitches. She's on bed rest. It's kinda crazy there right now."

"Then Dis. She'll fix things."

NO! NOT DIS! I CAN'T SEE HER RIGHT NOW!"

Startled by Amayla's outburst, Nori tried to calm her down again. "Then how about Ilna? She's a fine dam."

"Ilna?" Amayla sniffed.

"Aye. She puts up with Bofur and Bifur. I'm sure she can help you."

Amayla just nodded okay and let herself be lead away.

When they reached Bombur's quarters, Nori spoke quickly and quietly with Ilna before rushing away.

Amayla immediately felt better in Ilna and Bombur's cozy quarters. "Bila is at my mother's right now and Bombur is down in the kitchens, so it's just us dams. I'll get some tea brewing. After last night, I can't imagine you wanting anything stronger." Ilna stated as she handed Amayla a handkerchief.

After blowing her nose, Amayla remarked, "I haven't met your daughter yet."

"That picture on the wall is one that Ori drew for her last year on her 8th naming day celebration. She is a sweet heart. Takes after her father. She can't wait for your wedding. It'll be her first."

"She is adorable," Amayla said as she handed back the picture. "I just hope that there is a wedding."

"Amayla! Now we'll have no talk about cancelling the wedding. I won't put up with it! You and Dwalin are each other's ones. You can't throw away what Mahal has destined for you. Now start talking! What is going on?"

"It started last night when the blue ladies told me something about Dwalin, about his nickname."

"The warhammer?"

"You know?"

"Aye. I heard that back In Ered Luin. Now first of all, you shouldn't let anything those blue ladies say get into your head. They are the biggest bunch of nattering ninnies that Mahal ever let loose on Arda! Second of all, Dwalin loves you and that's all that matters!"

"But you don't understand. I've never been with a male and he's this . . god! How can I possible measure up?"

"You don't Amayla. Marriage is not about measuring up. Its about trusting and loving your spouse."

"But even he said that he wished I wasn't a virgin!"

"He said that? To you?"

"Well not to me. He said it to Galen. I just overheard him, clear as day."

"I see. And what else did he say?"

"I didn't hear anything else. I was . . distracted."

"So you have no idea of why he said that?"

"Not really."

"And did you ask him why?"

"No."

"What did you do?"

"I left and took my frustrations out on a sparring dummy, with a warhammer. It didn't help as much as I hoped it would. And then I ran into Nori and asked him if he would . . . you know . . . make me not a virgin. He said no and brought be here."

"Oh Mahal Amayla! Poor Nori! There's no telling what Dwalin will do to him if he hears that."

"Well, what else was I supposed to do? I just want Dwalin to be happy. I'm scared I might lose him."

"Alright lassie, now listen up," Ilna said, standing in front of Amayla and waving her finger in front of her nose, "You may be a legendary warrior, and a wonderful leader, but you are horrible when it comes to matters of the heart! You lost ten years with your one because you didn't share your heart with him. Do NOT make that mistake again. Even if it's something bad, you must tell Dwalin what you're feeling, even if it scares you. It's not fair to either of you to hold things back. Do You Understand?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Now about this whole warhammer thing. I have one word for you - relax. It doesn't matter how many dams Dwalin was with before he met you. What matters is how he feels about you now. I know a little bit about this, I wasn't a virgin when I married Bomber."

Amayla was startled by Ilna's admission, "Really? How? Why?"

"Aye. I was always a curious young thing, so a friend and I tried it. It was fine. Nice enough," she shrugged. "But when I met Bombur, let me tell you, it was completely different." Ilna paused and smiled. "Our wedding night was wonderful, glorious! Nothing like when I was with my friend. And I'm sure it will be the same for you and Dwalin. He loves you and you love him – right?"

"Aye. I do."

"Then stop thinking the worst, and trust your feelings for Dwalin. Tell him what you heard and give him a chance to explain himself. That's what you would want him to do for you, isn't it?"

"I guess so."

"No guessing!"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good, now drink some tea. It's one of Dori's special blends. Not sure which one, I swear that Dwarf has more special tea blends then all of Erebor combined!"

After both enjoyed much of their tea, Ilna started talking again. "You need something to take your mind off all this mess. Something to calm you down. Do you knit perhaps? I'm sure Ori could teach you."

Amayla almost spit her tea out at that remark. "No Ilna. I do not knit! I do like to sing sometimes, but only to my horse. She's the only one that doesn't run and cover their ears when I sing. It's probably only because she's tied up, though."

"I did hear something about that! I thought they were exaggerating," Ilna laughed.

"Unfortunately, they weren't."

"Well shame on them! If singing to your horse makes you feel better, you should go do it when you finish your tea. I'll tell Dwalin where to find you."

"Good idea. You are brilliant Ilna!"

"I know."

As she was leaving, Amayla turned to ask one final question, "Ilna, do all dams get so bossy after they're married?"

"Aye, we do. It's one of the benefits of marriage," she replied, with a cheeky wink.

.

.

~~~~~~~ **Back at the Cold Springs ~~~~~~~**

"Stop your worrying. You'll only make things worse," Galen advised Dwalin.

"But what if I scare her, or worse yet, do something to hurt her?"

"That's not going to happen my friend. Amayla doesn't scare easily," he said chuckling.

"You're laughing at me now?"

"Aye. I'm laughing that the big, scary general of Erebor fears his wedding night!"

"Shaddup you, or I'll throw you back in the pools – bare or dressed!"

.

Just as both finished dressing, a guard came in with word of Gorlen in the healing halls. They both took off immediately. All of Galen's worries vanished when he found Gorlen sitting on a table, swinging his legs, a piece of candy in one hand and Oin's trumpet in the other. But instead of holding it up to his ear, Gorlen had it up to his mouth, blowing through it as if it were a real horn.

After a brief consultation with Oin, Galen picked up his son to carry him home. Dwalin went along after a promise of food when they got there. But before any food could be prepared, Galen had a discussion with Sarna.

"What do you mean that Amayla didn't talk to Dwalin? She promised that she would after she told you about Gorlen!" Sarna yelped struggling to sit up.

"Amayla didn't tell us. A guard did. We never saw Amayla. Sarna, what's going on?"

"I'm not certain exactly. All I know is that she was upset about things she heard at the party last night. She was going to tell me more when Gorlen got hurt. She promised to talk to Dwalin. It's not good that she didn't!"

They turned at a knock at the door.

"That's probably Amayla now, Sarna. You rest and stay calm!"

But instead of Amayla, Farrak came rushing in and stood at attention in front of Dwalin, "Permission to speak freely General?"

"Aye, Farrak, what is it?" Dwalin replied.

"Its about Captain Amayla, sir."

Dwalin spoke up, "What about Amayla?"

"Sir, I'm worried about her. She was down in the sparring rings. Used a warhammer to destroy a dummy. Absolutely obliterated it. I was surprised to see her working with it. She usually sticks to swords. Anyway, I could tell that she was upset and when I asked her if she was alright, she just said no, and left. The only other time I've seen her act that way was when General Ardru and Haimla died."

"Do you know where she is?" Dwalin asked, tensing visibly.

"No. She raced out of the sparring rings so fast, I couldn't follow her. I thought I'd better let you know. I finally tracked you down here."

"Well done, Farrak," Galen said.

"Mahal! What is going on?" Dwalin growled, rubbing his head in frustration.

"Sarna said that Amayla was upset about something but before they could talk much, Gorlen got hurt. She was supposed to talk to you after finding me," Galen explained.

"Well then where is she? And what is she upset about?!" Dwalin replied, standing and starting to pace.

"My guess is that she's at her quarters, your office, or with Princess Dis. You go to her quarters, I will go to your office. If she's there, I'll take her home. Farrak, you put out the word to keep an eye out for her. If you see her, escort her to her quarters. Do not let her out of your sight!"

"How would I do that, sir?"

"Doesn't matter laddie. Tie her up if need be. Lock her in my office and come find me if you have to. Just don't let her get away!" Dwalin shouted. "GET MOVING!"

.

.

Dwalin's panic began to rise when Amayla was not at her quarters. Strider tried to calm the frantic dwarf, "I'm sure she's fine. She can handle herself. She probably just needed some time alone to think."

"She doesn't need to think! She needs to talk to me!" Dwalin responded, pounding on the table.

He sprang out of his chair when Galen walked in, only to slink back down when he saw that Galen was alone.

"I think we need to check with Princess Dis," Galen suggested.

Strider nodded in agreement as Dwalin sighed heavily, "Just want I didn't want, Dis getting involved."

"Nieven, Ithram you stay here in case she returns. If she does, one of you make sure she stays and the other can come find us," Strider ordered as he left with the two dwarfs.

.

.

The three of them were startled to have Fili open Dis' door, and were even more surprised to see Kili and Thorin at the table with Dis.

Thorin sensed the tension and immediately stood up, assuming his warrior stance, "Dwalin, what is it?"

"Any chance that Amayla is here?" Dwalin asked, desperation written all over his face.

"Amayla? No, why would she be here?" Dis asked. "What is going on?"

"She's mad at me about something. By Durin's beard, I swear I don't know what. But I can't find her anywhere. I just want to talk to her!"

"Did you shoot a bear?" Kili asked, smirking, before getting smacked in the head by Thorin.

"Where have you looked?" Dis asked calmly.

Galen gave her a complete run down.

"So no one has checked with Caileen? She's probably there. I'm sure there's nothing to worry about," Dis stated firmly.

"I'll go check!" Fili immediately volunteered.

Dis smiled and nodded, "Fine Fili, take your brother, and go see if she's there. If she is, bring her back here." Turning to Thorin, she added, "I also think it would be a good idea to alert the guards at the front gate, make sure she hasn't left the mountain and stop her if she tries."

Thorin turned to Galen, "Make it so. Also alert the royal guards to keep an eye open. Anyone that spots her should bring her to Dis' quarters."

As Galen and the two brothers walked out, Nori made his way in. He went straight to Dis, not noticing Dwalin sitting in the corner. "I need to talk to talk to your highness. It's about Amayla."

"Amayla! Do ya know where she is? I need to talk to her!" Dwalin shouted as he rushed towards Nori.

Nori blanched upon hearing Dwalin's voice. He slowly backed up until hitting a wall, "She's not ready to talk to you right now Dwalin."

"WHAT IS GOING ON?!" Dwalin roared.

Nori raised his two hands in front of him, as if that might calm the agitated dwarf. "Listen Dwalin. She's upset. She's acting a little crazy, saying things that I'm sure she doesn't mean. Asking things that she would never truly expect a friend to do. I'm sure it's just a misunderstanding between the two of you. But rest assured, she was fine when I left her. Perfectly fine, perfectly untouched."

"Mahal's balls Nori! What are you talking about? Just tell me where she is so I can go to her!"

"You can't do that Dwalin, at least right now," Nori stammered.

Dwalin grabbed Nori by his shirt and lifted him up off the ground, feet dangling, until Nori was nose to nose with him, "AND WHO'S GOING TO STOP ME?" Dwalin growled through clenched teeth.

"DWALIN, PUT NORI DOWN!" Dis yelled exhasperated.

"Nori, just tell Dwalin where Amayla is!" Thorin added, rubbing his temples more.

"Is that an order your majesty?" Nori asked.

"If it brings an end to this yelling, it is!"

"How about if I just tell you, your majesty, and then I take my leave?" Nori begged. Thorin simply waved his hand in agreement.

Dwalin never took his eyes off the pointy-haired dwarf as he made his way over to their king. He watched Thorin's eyes grow round in disbelief as he listened to Nori. The two whispered briefly as Nori shook his head vehemently, hand on his beard. When they finished, Nori side-stepped around Dwalin who never stopped glaring at him, before ducking out the door. His footsteps could be heard clearly as he took off running down the hallway.

"Thorin?" Dis asked, as she looked to her brother who was holding his head in his hands, face tied up in a severe grimace.

"THORIN, I SWEAR TO THE GODS, IF YOU DON'T TELL ME WHAT IS GOING ON, I'M GOING TO BREAK SOMETHING, PREFERABLY OVER YOUR HEAD!" Dwalin exploded.

"I will tell if you promise to listen, quietly, and after give Dis your axe."

Dwalin complied, all the time frowning at his best friend.

"For some unknown reason, Amayla thinks that you want her to have sex with someone one else before your wedding. She asked Nori, who of course, said no. He took her to Ilna and left her there."

There was no sound, the only movement being Dis shifting Dwalin's axe behind her back.

Finally Dwalin broke, "WHAT? . . . HOW? . . . WHY?" The roar could be heard throughout the mountain. Dis' guards threw open the door to see what was happening, but Dis called them off with a wave of her hand.

"WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?" Dwalin asked, throwing up his hand in frustration while pacing the floor.

"You are supposed to wait, Dwalin. Ilna will talk to some sense into her and then you two can talk. If you go rushing after her before she's ready, you'll only make things worse," Dis advised, speaking softly.

"HOW CAN THINGS BE ANY WORSE? MY ONE IS ASKING OTHER DWARROWS TO HAVE SEX WITH HER THREE DAYS BEFORE OUR WEDDING!"

Dis tried a different tactic, putting her hands on his shoulders and drawing his head in for a gentle head bump, "It's going to be okay, Dwalin. I promise. Amayla loves you. Hold on to that."

"I've waited so long, Dis. I can't lose her now," he said, tears filling his eyes.

"And you won't. Now sit down. Have you had anything to eat?"

"No, Galen and I went to the cold pools first thing," Dwalin muttered, still pacing.

"I almost joined you there," Thorin added, rubbing his temples.

Dis gently led him to a chair and pushed food and tea in front of him. "You too Strider. You look positively green." Dis stated, looking alarmed.

"It was his first true Dwarven celebration. Gloin challenged him to a drinking contest. He did quite well for a man," Thorin remarked.

.

The four of them sat in silence for a few minutes, Dwalin chewing on a sausage, while all Strider wanted was some plain bread. When there was a knocked on the door, Thorin got up to answer it, as surprised to see Ilna standing there as she was to see the king.

She immediately dropped into a curtsy, "Excuse me your majesty, but I was told that Dwalin might be here."

Upon hearing his name, Dwalin shot up, "Aye, I'm here. Is Amayla alright? Where is she?"

"She's in the stables . . "

"The stables? NO! Is she going to leave? You shouldn't have let her go there! I've got to stop her!" Dwalin cried, frantically pushing Thorin out of the way to get to the door.

"DWALIN HOLD!" Ilna shouted, causing the the startled dwarf to freeze at the tone in her voice.

"She is only brushing her horse as she waits for you. She wants to talk, but you can't go running in there all out of control. The two of you need to talk calmly. Can you do that?" Ilna stood with her hands crossed in front of her, blocking Dwalin's exit.

Dwalin let out a deep sigh, "She's waiting for me? She really wants to talk?"

"Aye. But I'm not letting you past me until you calm down," Ilna threatened.

"How about if I go with him, Ilna? I promise to keep him under control," Thorin asked, bowing to the dam.

"Just see to it that you do, your majesty!" Ilna responded, eyes narrowed at her king.

"And I'll go too, m'lady. Thrandruil would have my head if I didn't," Strider added, moving to stand next to Dwalin.

"Alright," she agreed. But before stepping aside, Ilna put her hand on Dwalin's arm and looked into his eyes. "She still loves you very much."

"And I her," he replied before marching out the door, followed closely by Thorin and Strider.

.

When the door shut, Dis looked at Ilna and motioned for her to sit down, "It seems you have quite a story to share."

.

.

It didn't take long for the three to reach the stables, both Thorin and Strider having trouble keeping up with Dwalin's pace. They heard her before they saw her. While Thorin and Strider both grimaced, trying to cover their ears, Dwalin made a bee-line for the noise. He stopped short as he saw her, brush in her hand, stroking her horse.

"Going somewhere luv?" he asked softly.

Amayla set down her brush, before turning to him, tears immediately filling her eyes, lips drawn tight to keep from trembling, "No."

Dwalin slowly approached her, "Good, because I'm not in the mood for a ride, and nothing would stop me from following you."

"I love you," she whispered and he strode forward, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her hair.

"And I you, amrâlimê."

Without letting her go, Dwalin asked her softly, "So can we talk about why you feel the need to ask Nori to have sex with you?"

"Please. Just not here."

"Come on. I know the perfect place," he said taking her by the hand.

They walked out to where Thorin and Strider were waiting.

"Is everything alright?" Thorin asked, looking between the two of them.

"Aye, it will be. Just need to talk things through," Dwalin replied to Thorin before turning to Strider. "We're going to our new quarters for some privacy. Don't even try to argue with me. If you care about Amayla's happiness as you claim, then you'll give us the space that we need."

Strider looked to Amayla who mouthed the word "please" to him.

"I suppose since there's only two more days before the wedding that there's little harm in it. Let's just not tell Thranduil about it. Agreed?" he asked, looking at all three of them.

"Agreed," they all answered.

As the couple left them, Thorin turned to Strider, "Come along, I think we both could use a visit to the cold pools."

.

.

 ****** NOTES *********

 **.**

Yep TOWG - Amayla had to go there. Poor Nori. Hope he hangs on to his beard!

I had to mess them up, but as you can see, I'm not going to drag it out another ten years! I think I rewrote this chapter four times. I had lots of ideas about Amayla's reaction and who was going to knock some sense into her. I was actually a little surprised that it ended up being Ilna. Its always interesting when the story takes me down unexpected paths. But I'm happy with it. I like Ilna. Anyone who is smart enough to marry Bombur is alright in my books!

And of course the drinking game between Gloin and Strider is an homage to LOTR - TT EE and the drinking game between Gimli and Legolas. Strider didn't fare quite as well as Legs.


	54. Chapter 54 - Alone time

Dwalin and Amayla settled onto the sofa in front of the cold fireplace in their quarters.

"Amayla, you are my one. I couldn't love you anymore, you must trust that and be willing to talk to me. Whatever is bothering you, you can tell me."

"I love you too and you're right. I've been told that many times in the last two days. And that was my intention, but then I heard what you said to Galen and I panicked."

"What did you hear me say?"

"That you wished I wasn't a virgin."

"Did you hear anything else?"

"No. You were sitting there with no shirt on, so I was kind of distracted," she admitted while rubbing his arms.

"Distracted huh?" he replied, smiling proudly.

"So is that what you really feel? That you wish that I had experience like you? Because that's not me. That's not the way I was raised! And apparently, I'm not supposed to try and learn how in the next two days."

"I know lassie. And honestly the thought of you being with another drives me mad."

"But I'm not supposed to be bothered that you're the Warhammer of Ered Luin?"

"Where did you hear that name?"

"At the party. Some of the ladies from Ered Luin were laughing about it."

"I supposed that was Tia and her lot?"

"Aye. Were they lying?"

"No. They weren't. But that was a long time ago Amayla, before I met you. Notice that I was the Warhammer of Ered Luin, not Erebor. But if it would make you feel better, you can ask me anything you want to about it. I won't hide anything from you."

.

"So, why did you, the first time?"

"I was a little over 100. Thorin knew of a smith in a village of men that always had work in the spring. We had been going for several years. We would make plows, hoes, rakes, scythes, nails and even horseshoes. It was pretty good work for a month or so. We would stay in his barn. One year, the smith's widowed sister was staying with him and she took a shine to me."

"Wait, are you telling me that your first time wasn't with a dam?" Amayla asked incredulous.

"It wasn't. She was a wee bit taller than me and quite buxom, nice round figure for a woman."

"I don't need all the details!"

"Well she kept making excuses to visit the forge while we were working. Bringing us food and water."

"Did you have a shirt on while you were working?""

"No, usually just an apron. It was hot in the forge."

"Argh. No wonder she kept coming by."

"Well she was fairly attractive and I was young, away from Balin's influence, and I was . . horny. So I accepted what she was offering."

"Dwalin!"

"Ask Thorin. She was very assertive. He'd say that she took advantage of me!"

"I am not asking Thorin about it."

"Yeah, you're probably right about that. Anyway, she was my first. The next year when we went back, she had married somebody and moved on. Never saw her again."

"Were you sad about it? Did you miss her?"

"Honestly, I probably wouldn't have minded picking up where we had left off, but I didn't really miss her. Haven't thought about her in ages. She'd be really old for a human."

.

"Ok. But that doesn't explain the warhammer."

"Well, after that experience, I was willing to do it more. Thorin and I were traveling quite a lot, guarding caravans, looking for work all over the west; but Thorin liked to spend the winters with Dis and the lads and there usually wasn't any work to be found in the winter; so, we were almost always back in Ered Luin by Durin's Day for the celebrations. There was always plenty of drinking and dancing and one time I sort of hooked up with a widow. Her husband had died at Khazad-dum; so, it had been awhile for her. We got together and had our own private celebration. And she told her friends about it, Tia being one of them. Next year, a different dam cornered me and after that the nickname was born."

"Did this go on every year?"

"No, not every year. Sometimes we didn't make it back in time or I was on guard duty. One time Fili was sick, so I sat with him so Dis could take Kili."

"But it happened a lot?"

"Aye, I guess you could say that."

"Did it happen more than once with the same dam?"

Dwalin paused to think for a moment, "Aye, I suppose so. But not too many times. And I never had more than a single night with any of them."

"What about Dis?" Amayla whispered.

"What about Dis?" Dwalin responded, stroking her hair.

"One of the blue ladies said that you and Dis . . . "

"What? Me and Dis? We're family!" Dwalin answered, stiffening in his seat.

"But you're not that closely related."

"Maybe not be blood, but Dis is near to a sister to me!"

"Well, Tia implied . . "

"I don't care what that she-wolf implied. Dis and I never had any relations! In fact, what Tia may be referring to are the times when Dis would cart me home if she didn't like the dam I was with. She did that to me on more than one occasion. And rightly so," he admitted.

"So you and Tia never," Amayla asked.

"NO! Please give more credit than that!"

"Well you said that I could ask you anything!"

.

"Aye, I did. Feeling better?"

"A little. Why'd you tell Galen that you wished I wasn't a virgin."

"I never said that exactly. I said that I was worried about it and it would be easier if you weren't one."

"That's pretty much the same thing, Dwalin."

"If you had stuck around to eavesdrop on the rest of the conversation lassie, you would have heard me tell Galen that I was worried about hurting or scaring you."

"Yeah, sorry about that. So what did Galen say?"

"He made fun of me, the swine. And then he told me to relax because you didn't scare easily."

"He was wrong about that. I was scared out of my mind that I would disappoint you."

"The only way that would happen is if you didn't tell me what was scaring you."

"Aye, I promise I will. Did Galen tell you anything useful?"

"Just to stop worrying so much."

"Ilna told me to relax."

"I guess that is the best advice."

"But what if I really am bad at sex Dwalin?"

"I don't think we need to worry about that, luv."

"I can't help worrying! What if I'm a complete failure?"

"Tell me, do you want to be good at it?" Dwalin questioned her.

"Aye. I want to please you."

"And when have you ever failed at something that you really wanted to do?"

Amayla thought for a moment, "Well, I really like to sing and you know how good I am at that."

Dwalin looked at Amayla with horror, "Ok, lass, now I am worried!"

Amayla was ready to cry when he broke into a huge smile, making her realize that he was only teasing, "Luv, nobody is that bad at sex!"

She swatted him on his chest, "You are a big, fat meanie!"

"And I keep telling you, I am not fat!" he replied, kissing her head.

"But seriously Dwalin, what if I'm no good at it?"

"Let's give it a little test then, shall we?" Dwalin suggested as he bent over and kissed Amayla deeply, drawing her close, one hand roaming down her back to bring her even tighter to his chest. He pulled away, and rubbed her lower lip gently, "And how does that make you feel, Amayla?"

"Mmmmm, like I just want to get closer you and I never want it to stop," she whispered as her hand tangled itself in his beard.

"And that's how I'm sure that you'll be just fine, Amrâlimê," he murmured as he bent down to kiss her again.

.

As they both stopped to breathe, Dwalin asked if she had any more questions.

"When was the last time you were with another dam?"

"That's an easy one, luv. That was back in Ered Luin, before we left for Erebor. Do you really think that I could be with someone else after finding you?"

"Really?"

"Aye, I love you, Amayla. Maybe some other dwarf would have all sorts of flowery words to tell you about the moon and the stars and all that stuff, but that's not me. All I can say is that you are my one, and always will be."

"And you are mine. I should never have doubted that." Amayla moved in for another kiss which was readily returned.

.

As Dwalins lips moved from Amayla's down to the hollow in her neck and headed further down, Amayla's hands worked their way up from his beard, to his ears, and finally to the top of his head. "Dwalin? Can I ask you one more question?"

"Anything luv," he mumbled.

"How come you're bald?"

Dwalin pulled back immediately and looked at Amayla flabbergasted, "Really Amayla, you're going to ask me that right now?"

"You said that I could ask you anything, and I've always wondered," she shrugged.

"Aye, that I did," he grumbled, sitting up and putting one arm around Amayla.

"I had normal braids when I was younger, but in one of the first real battles I faced against orcs mounted on wargs, one of the wargs charged at me and when I ducked out of his way, his teeth managed to catch my braid, yanking me back. He then took the chunk out of my ear before I could turn and put my axe in his throat. I was so mad about it that I shaved off braid and most of my hair. I wasn't going to let that happen again. I left a mohawk down the middle."

Amayla pulled back, squinting at him, trying to imagine that.

"It made me look fierce," Dwalin stated. "But constantly shaving my head was a hassle. And I met a woman in a village out west that offered me an ointment that she said would remove the hair for good so I wouldn't have to shave anymore. I tried it. It felt like bugs were crawling over me, stinging me, but when I washed it off, the hair was gone and never came back. At first, I kept the mohawk, but that became a hassle so I used the ointment on my whole head."

"Interesting. But how did this woman know that you didn't like to shave your head?" Amayla asked accusingly.

Dwalin grimaced, "Do you really want to know, luv?"

"Nevermind! Forget I asked!"

"Are you sad that I don't have any braids for you to put in?"

"Not really. I'm not great with hair, obviously, and as long as you have this beard that I can play with, I'll be perfectly happy."

Dwalin let out a small groan as Amayla ran her fingers through his beard, marveling at its softness. "You know lassie, we are alone and there's only a couple more days until the wedding, maybe we could practice a little for the wedding night?"

"Mmmm, that sounds like a wise decision," she murmured as she met his lips with hers.

.

But just as Dwalin pulled Amayla onto his lap, they were interrupted by a knock on the door, followed by a familiar voice.

"Brother? Are you in there?"

"I am really going to kill him this time!" Dwalin growled.

Standing at the door, was Balin and Amayla's two elvish guards. Balin looked obviously sorry to be there but Ithram spoke up immediately, "Lady Amayla, King Thranduil is in Dale and requests your presence there as soon as possible. He sent this note."

"Is everything alright Amayla?" Balin asked as Amayla began to frown while reading the note.

"Everything is fine Balin. I'm just running short on time. I need to purchase a few things before I go Dale. Speaking of which, I need to see Thorin. Do you know where he is?"

"We caught him and Strider as they were coming out of the cold pools. He was heading to the throne room. He's scheduled to hear petitions for the next few hours," Balin replied.

"Perfect. I have a petition of my own for him. He owes me money!" Amayla stated.

"Lassie, I have plenty of money. No need bothering Thorin," Dwalin insisted.

"Luv, I'm not using your money to purchase things I need to give you for a wedding gift," Amayla answered.

"Well, if it's for me, go bother Thorin!" Dwalin chuckled.

"Dwarfling!" Amayla chided him as she reached up to give him a kiss.

"I'll escort you Amayla," Balin said while extending his arm. "I should be there with the King. Brother, do you want to come along?"

"No. I think I'll be heading back to the cold pools," he sighed.

.

.

 ************ NOTES ******************

 **.**

.

I promised that I wouldn't drag it out, and I didn't. I think they might just be good now. But we'll see! Onward to the wedding. I have a couple of good surprises planned for that.

.

TOWG: During the party I had one of the blue ladies hint that Dis knew why Dwalin was called warhammer. It was subtle, maybe a little too subtle.


	55. Chapter 55 - Wedding Prep in Dale

Thorin was startled as Grundbar announced that Lady Amayla had a petition to present before him. She approached him on Balin's arm, puzzling the King even more.

"Lady Amayla, before you speak, I must ask if this has anything to do with your impending nuptials, because, if so, I must warn you that I am under strict orders not to have anything to do with your wedding plans," Thorin stated.

Confused, Amayla looked to Balin for an explanation, who replied simply, "Dis' orders."

Nodding in understanding, Amayla spoke up, "No worries your majesty, my petition only relates to my wedding in what I plan to do with the money I'm requesting. That said, I request the salary that I was promised for accompanying you on your quest to retake Erebor. Balin is my witness that you agreed to pay me the standard soldier's pay for my service. I ask now that you fulfill that agreement."

"I owe you far more than a simple salary Amayla," Thorin responded.

"I ask only what we agreed to, your majesty, nine months' pay."

Thorin turned to Grundbar, "Write out an order for Lady Amayla to take to the treasury."

.

Balin turned Amayla over to Strider and the elves so that she could go to the treasury and he could stay behind with Thorin. The first stop was the treasury where Amayla received a sizable sack of gold upon turning over the king's voucher. The second stop was the Parthum's leather shop where she had visited the day before. There, she reacquainted herself with Parthum's son Walum who was working on the leathers for her. The two discussed in some detail the style she preferred and Walum took some additional measurements. All the while, the two guards grew more and more agitated, before Ithram finally broke and insisted that Amayla not keep Thranduil waiting any longer.

"Adar will understand, Ithram. There are things that I must take care of before going to Dale. He will just have to be happy that I will do my work in Dale and not here."

Amayla selected some material and paid Parthum for the goods she had ordered the previous day and loaded down the two guards with her purchases. He also assured her that everything else she would need could be found in Dale.

.

.

After the quick trip into Dale, Amayla was led to King Bard's throne room. Dale was still in the middle of rebuilding but the King's Hall had been completed and the throne room was beautifully decorated with tapestries. Amayla grimaced with guilt as she thought that Caileen's tapestry was more beautiful than anything handing there, but she quickly pushed that thought away when she saw Bard and Thranduil waiting for her. She curtseyed before the two rulers causing Thranduil to give her a quick smirk which Amayla quickly shrugged away.

"Lady Amayla, l trust that all goes well with the wedding planning?" Bard asked politely.

"Aye, your majesty. Princess Dis seems to have everything in hand," she responded.

"No doubt," Thranduil stated before turning to Bard. "Your highness, I think we have accomplished what we needed today. If I may take your leave to discuss things with the bride?"

"Of course, your highness. I will see you at dinner. Amayla, Tilda is most anxious to see you at your earliest convenience. Please go see her as soon as you can." Bard's extra emphasis on the word please made Amayla smile, wondering what Tilda was up to.

.

.

Thranduil led Amayla out and down toward the stables, "I am certain that you will want to see the horse I picked out for the general."

"Aye, I'm very excited!"

"You seem very happy."

"Aye. Dis is taking care of almost all the preparations. I can't wait!"

"Good. I am happy that all is proceeding as planned."

Thranduil led her into the stable and to the stall of a magnificent grey gelding with a black mane and tail. "What do you think, Amayla? His name is Osp, but of course you can rename him whatever you want."

"Osp, smoke, that makes sense and is a fitting companion to Mist," Amayla remarked as the horse allowed her to rub his velvety nose. "He is very friendly, and seems very fit. Has he seen battle?"

"Yes. He has been used on patrol for the past few years. He is six years old. Do you approve?"

"Aye, Adar. Thank you. You have chosen well."

"The saddle is over there. I trust you have brought what you need to adjust it?"

"Yes. It may take me all night, but I'll get it done. We go back to Erebor tomorrow, right?"

"That is what the Princess has told me, and I do not dare upset her plans! Sometimes I think that she forgets that I am a King," he complained half-heartedly.

"At least she trusts you. She's not letting Thorin have anything to do with the planning."

"Smart dam."

Amayla rolled her eyes and shook her head at Thranduil.

.

Taking her arm, Thranduil led Amayla toward their quarters. "I hope I can use her trust to discuss a very important issue for the wedding."

"What would that be, Adar? You're scaring me a little."

"You'll see in a moment," he said as he opened the door.

"Tauriel!" Amayla shouted as she ran to her friend. "I'm so glad you're here!" Amayla gushed as she hugged her much taller friend. But as Amayla pulled back, she noticed who was missing. "Where's Eliril?"

"That's the issue," Thranduil stated. "She can't make it."

"Why not? Is she alright? What's going on?"

Thranduil sat down at a chair and poured himself a glass of wine, "The good news is that she is pregnant, very recently pregnant. But the bad news is that she is having pregnancy sickness. It shouldn't last long and is nothing to worry about, but right now she cannot go very long without being sick. Neston has forbidden her to travel right now. She sends her deepest regrets."

Amayla stood frozen for a moment, "I am happy that she is pregnant, and very sorry that she won't be here, but now what will I do for a third attendant?"

"That is why I asked Tauriel to come," the king answered calmly.

"M'lord?" "Adar?" Tauriel and Amayla questioned together.

"My intention is to talk to the Princess and get her permission to allow Tauriel to stand with you, daughter."

Amayla and Tauriel stared at each other, before Amayla finally took her hand and spoke, "Adar, you know that I want Tauriel there with me, but not if it affects her agreement with the Princess. They have waited so long, I won't have them wait longer just for this."

Tauriel gave her a squeeze and simply looked at Thranduil.

"Agreed. But I will do my best to make certain that the waiting period will not extended."

"Adar, I will not let Tauriel stand with me if Dis does not agree!" Amayla insisted.

A familiar voice spoke from the back of the room, "Sister, do you really think that Adar cannot stand up to a dam? He has had some experience in negotiations."

"Aye brother, but you met the Princess. She is quite the force!" she answered as she went to embrace Legolas.

"I have full confidence in our father."

Thranduil raised his glass toward his son, "Thank you, Legolas, but I also do not look forward to discussing this with the Princess. I will do my best," the king said, hand on his heart to both Amayla and Tauriel.

.

A knock on the door and a very excited voice shouting, "Amayla! It's me, Tilda!" brought smiles to all in the room.

As she opened the door, Amayla was immediately swallowed in an enthusiastic embrace by Tilda. "I'm so excited that you are here! I can't wait for you to see my dress. If there's anything you don't like about it, the seamstresses will change it. I'm so cross at da for not letting me attend your send-off party. I've never been to one, but da said that I was still too young. I am sixteen! What does your dress look like? I'm sure it will be beautiful. I can't wait to see it. Where is Eliril? I can't wait to meet her. I'm sure her dress is beautiful too. Did Strider come with you?"

"Breathe Tilda!" Amayla begged, laughing. "Eliril is sick, pregnancy sickness actually, and can't make it. Instead, King Thranduil has brought Captain Tauriel, and if Princess Dis agrees, she will stand up with me at the wedding."

Tilda looked around Amayla and spotted Tauriel, who bowed her head to the Princess.

"Tauriel!" Tilda squealed as she ran to give her an equally enthusiastic embrace. "It's so good to see you again! I've missed you since you left! I'm so glad that you're going to be in the wedding! But what about your dress? Is there time for one to be made? Of course, there is! But there's no time to waste. I'll have my seamstresses start working immediately!"

"To that end, I've brought one of our seamstresses along with the dress that she was working on for Eliril. Tauriel and Eliril are close enough in size that alterations should not be too difficult. I'm certain that the seamstress would appreciate working with the seamstresses of Dale," Thranduil smiled indulgently toward Tilda.

Strider came forward, bowing to Tilda, "I did indeed accompany Amayla, m'lady. Very kind of you to ask after me."

Tilda blushed prettily, "I would be happy to show you around Dale, if you would like, m'lord."

Strider bowed, "This is very kind, your highness. I would enjoy that if there is time, but and I'm afraid we won't be here very long."

"After the dresses, I need to start working on my gift for Dwalin," Amayla stated.

Tilda tore her gaze from Strider and turned to Amayla, "What is the gift?"

"Adar will be giving him a horse and I am working on adjustments to the saddle to make it more fit for a dwarf. I have all the leather I need, but it will take some time to attach it to the saddle."

"I'll show you to our saddler," Tilda said helpfully, "But not until we visit the seamstresses! Come on, ladies! Follow me!"

.

.

While neither Amayla nor Tauriel was especially comfortable with trying on dresses, Tilda's enthusiasm was contagious. She preened and twirled, asking the two their opinions on the trim options. When Tauriel started making suggestions, Amayla looked at her as if she had grown a horn. Tauriel shrugged and whispered in Elvish, "She would be hurt if we said nothing," Amayla nodded at her wisdom and joined in. When it was Tauriel's turn to model, Amayla increased the suggestions with plenty of help from Tilda. By the time they were done, it was time for dinner, a small affair in the family dining room.

.

.

During dinner, Bard brought up the topic of the patrol outpost. He supported the idea fully and was anxious to start planning.

"Much to my future husband's dismay, I fully intend to be involved in the planning and building of the outpost," Amayla assured him. "I hope you're willing to wait a few days after the wedding, but after that, it will have my full attention."

Bard chuckled, "I can imagine the General was not too pleased with your plans."

"You could say that," Amayla smiled in return, "But he also knew that I would not be deterred."

"Your father and I have also discussed your idea for a joint patrol," he mentioned.

"And was it a positive discussion, I hope?" she asked, glancing at Thranduil for confirmation.

"Yes, it was. If King Thorin agrees, we believe that we should try it out," Bard said.

"We think it would be best if you would lead the patrol, daughter. I believe I could get some of my

guards to join the patrol if they were under your command," Thranduil commented.

"That would be good because I would only want volunteers. If the soldier is not willing to fight side by side with another race, I don't want him, or her. In fact, I would prefer that only the most capable soldiers be considered for this patrol. I would like it to be a badge of honor to be in the patrol. That might lead to more volunteers, until we have enough to make all the patrols stationed there fully integrated," Amayla stated.

"You are very ambitious, my daughter," Thranduil remarked lightly.

"I agree with Amayla, your majesty," Bain spoke up. "It would be best to have the entire outpost integrated and since it is one the first lines of defense for all three kingdoms, it should be the best warriors deployed there. And Amayla, I hope you will consider me for the patrol."

"As long as you fix your little problem Bain, I would be happy to have you. Speaking of which, have you worked with Farrak yet?" Amayla asked.

"Not yet. I'm afraid we had to put it off until after your wedding. Apparently Farrak is being kept busy by the Princess," Bain sighed.

"Farrak?" Tauriel questioned. "How is he doing? Did he fix his problem?"

"Tauriel!" Amayla nearly shouted, slamming her hand on the table.

"What?" Tauriel answered, spooked by Amayla's tone.

"Sorry my friend, didn't mean to shout, but I'm an idiot. Here I am trying to arrange for Bain to work with Farrak since he learned so well from you, when I should just be having you work with Bain directly!"

All eyes turned to Tauriel, who breathed a sigh of relief, "Of course, Prince Bain. It would be my honor."

"Whatever you did with Farrak worked wonderfully. In fact, I need to watch and learn your techniques. I never managed to fix Farrak," Amayla admitted.

"If you are not busy after dinner, Captain Tauriel, I would be at your disposal," Bain stated gallantly.

"I'd be happy to join you, since I taught Tauriel everything she knows," Legolas offered.

"No, you can't, dear brother! You need to be helping me!" Amayla stated firmly.

"What are you talking about, dear sister?"

"I need to work on fixing Dwalin's saddle like mine. I've got to get it done tonight while I'm in Dale and I'll need some help!" Amayla said, almost begging.

"I'd be happy to help, Amayla," Strider offered.

"Me too!" Tilda immediately followed.

"Thank you both," Amayla answered, "but it has to be my brother. I really should be doing it all by myself, but given the time constraints, family members are allowed to help make the wedding gift. So if you would please, Legs?"

"Since you said 'Please" I guess I have no choice, but you can't call me Legs!"

"Alright, I promise not to call you Legs all evening, brother!" Amayla smirked at him.

"Well then perhaps I can watch the training?" Strider asked.

"Me too!" Tilda said again, causing King Bard to close his eyes and gently shake his head.

"If the prince doesn't mind, I certainly don't. Estel is a most formidable warrior, you can learn much from him also," Tauriel stated.

"Estel? That is one of your names?" Tilda asked, eyes laser focused on the tall man.

"Aye. It is most often used among the Eldar," he replied. "Among men, I am usually Strider."

"I like Estel, it's so . . . exotic," Tilda answered dreamily.

"Tilda, my dear, you will see that Prince Legolas and Lady Amayla have all they need to work and then you have duties to prepare for our stay in Erebor. I don't believe you have time to spend watching your brother train," Bard stated firmly.

"But da . . . "

"No buts, Tilda."

"Yes, father,' Tilda muttered dejectedly.

"Well, with that all decided, I will take my leave. I am riding to Erebor this evening to discuss things with Princess Dis. I will return in the morning with news. Legolas, Amayla you will accompany me," Thranduil said as he stood to leave.

.

.

After saying their good-byes to Thranduil, Amayla and Legolas spend the rest of the evening with Dale's saddler, who was more than willing to follow the requests from the King and Princess. Tilda arranged for him to open his shop to the two so they work as long as necessary. Upon seeing Amayla's skills with his tools, the saddler had no worries about leaving the two alone, especially as Amayla insisted that he was not allowed to assist them.

As they worked together, Amayla brought up what she feared might be a sore subject with Legolas. "Brother, will it bother you to see Tauriel and Kili together at the wedding, assuming adar is successful?"

"No worries, sister. I told you years ago that I accepted that she and I were not meant to be more than companions."

"I know you said it, but it's another thing to see the two of them together in front of you."

"I admit that my ego was slightly bruised when she chose a dwarf over me, but you say he is worthy of her and I trust your judgement. Besides, I plan on using your wedding as a chance to judge the dwarf myself."

"I'm sure Kili will pass, just please don't do anything to purposely or even accidently stoke his jealousy. Dwarves aren't known for holding their temper when it comes to dams."

"I will endeavor to not cause a scene at your wedding, my sister," Legolas replied, overly dramatically.

"Just be nice! And that leads me to another subject regarding Kili. One that Strider and I discussed," Amayla paused to make certain she had Legolas' full attention.

"What would you think if Kili took my place in the rangers?"

Legolas was silent for a time, seemingly concentrating on punching some holes into the saddle. Finally, he spoke, "Is he good enough?"

"He is very good with a bow and his sword work has improved enough for me to say yes."

"Can he ride a horse?"

"He tried riding Mist and took to it like he was raised in Rohan."

"Does he want to, or is this just something that you have cooked up?"

"Actually, just me right now. I promised Fili that I would let Kili bring it up himself; but, seeing how things are playing out with Fili and Caileen, I expect that Kili may want out of Erebor for a time. I would not expect him to want to do it for much more than a year. It would merely be a way for him to keep busy while waiting for Tauriel. Strider seemed agreeable."

"What about King Thorin and more importantly Princess Dis? Would they allow it?"

"That I don't know. But would you?"

"I suppose so. It would be an even better way to make certain that he is worthy of her."

"Oh, you are a big sweet heart, you're getting a hug for that!" Amayla squealed while Legolas rolled his eyes.

It took a few hours, but by working together, Amayla and Legolas managed to attach the extra handholds and straps that Amayla created to help Dwalin mount and dismount his horse. They returned to their quarters where Amayla begged to go to sleep while Tauriel and Legolas stayed up and to talk.

.

.

******* NOTES *********

.

If anybody is reading this in Florida - please stay safe! Everyone is praying for you!

.

Kind of a filler chapter, but I wanted to get it posted while I could. I'm going to see Hamilton in NYC this weekend. I'm so excited! But it will keep me away from writing for a few days. Big surprise next chapter. I promise. (Well I hope it's a surprise.)

Poor Tili has it bad for Strider. It happens to the best of us and is fun to write. I'm also proud of Legolas. I needed brother and sister to discuss the subject of Kili and Tauriel. I didn't want jealous Legs.


	56. Chapter 56 - Surprise Wedding Present

The knock on her door came too soon for Amayla, but Tauriel's warning that Thranduil was returning could not be ignored. Amayla scrambled out of bed got herself up and ready just before the elf king came walking in with Princess Dis on his arm. Upon seeing the dam, Amayla glanced over to Tauriel and gave her a quick wink and a smile. The smile grew even bigger when Thranduil announced that he and Dis had come to an agreement over the wedding and that Tauriel would be allowed to stand up with Amayla. Quite out of character, Amayla squealed and ran over and gave Tauriel a squeeze.

Tauriel remained stoic, "And it will not affect our previous agreement?"

Dis shook her head no, "But there are conditions."

Amayla stopped hugging Tauriel as the elf tensed up, standing even straighter if that was possible.

"Conditions?" Tauriel asked, looking between the king and the princess.

Thandruil answered, "You will not interact with Prince Kili. No talking, no dancing, no touching. Those would be considered a violation of the earlier agreement."

Tauriel bowed her head gently in acquiescence.

Amayla's reaction was completely the opposite. "NO" she stated loudly and clearly, raising her voice but not shouting. "That is NOT acceptable!" Her years commanding troops clearly evident as she looked at both the king and princess.

"Peace Amayla," Tauriel murmured softly, "It is alright."

"No it is NOT, Tauriel." Amayla looked to Dis who stood silently and firmly to Thranduil who simply raised an eyebrow to her. Amayla switched to elvish asking her father to "please take Tauriel into another room. Princess Dis and I have something to discuss."

Thranduil stood silently for a moment, until he bowed his head slightly and raised his hand to gently lead Tauriel away.

Amayla turned to Dis who looked at her questioningly, "What did you say to him?"

"I simply asked him for privacy. I would prefer to discuss this in iglishmek as these walls are thin and any elf can hear through them."

"As you wish," Dis signed back. "But Thranduil and I have already reached an agreement."

"Then you will change it. Adar will agree."

"And why will I change it?"

"Because you are not cruel and you love your son."

"It is because I love Kili that I will not change the agreement."

"You say you love Kili and yet you expect him to spend an evening looking at his one and not speaking to her?"

"She is an elf, she cannot be his one!"

"Kili believes she is. He believes that Mahal has chosen for him. Who are we to question Mahal's way?"

"Kili is young. He will forget her. He will find a dam."

"It has been over eight years. He has been counting every day. Has he even looked at any dam?"

"That is none of your business. A contract was signed. They both agreed."

"You are right. The original contract is none of my business, but this new agreement is for my wedding, which makes it my business. You know that I want both Kili and Tauriel at my wedding, they are both very dear to me. But I will not have it if they are not allowed to at least talk. It would be torture for them both. I don't want that at my wedding. And I can't believe you would want that for your son."

"We have already agreed to it and Tauriel seems to agree too."

"Well I didn't!" Amayla took a big breath before she continued. "You know that Tauriel is my friend, but you probably don't know why."

"I know she saved your life."

"Aye, she did, more than once, and Kili's too. But beyond that, she was one who got me through my recovery after I fell with Bolg. I was about ready to give up. I thought that everyone from Erebor had forgotten about me or didn't care. Tauriel came and helped me turn around. That's when we truly became friends. I found the wonderful, kind, and funny soul inside the warrior. The same soul that Kili knows and loves. And I pray to Mahal that you will see it one day too. Kili did the same for Dwalin. Did you know that? Fili told me. If not for Kili keeping an eye on Dwalin and probably annoying the heck out of him, Dwalin might have . . . well I don't want to even say it, but there would be no wedding. I'm not going to have two of my dearest friends tortured on my wedding day!"

"Amayla,"

"No! I won't have it! Your highness, you know what I did for your family! I saved Thorin, Fili, and helped save Kili and I have never asked for, nor sought, any repayment or reward for it. But I'm going to now, this once, and never again. You will allow Kili and Tauriel to spend some time together during my wedding!"

"Hold Amayla. I understand. But I cannot break the original agreement, and to let them be together for the day would be too much."

"But you must give them something! You owe me!"

Dis looked at Amayla intently, before she sighed and gave in. "One dance. I would agree to one dance. Will that suffice?"

Amayla huffed and frowned. _One dance? Is it enough? It's better than nothing, and I think I can make it work._ She stopped signing and answered loud enough for any elf to hear, "Aye. One dance. Agreed."

Immediately, Thranduil and Tauriel walked out, the king eyeing Amayla suspiciously, "And what exactly have you two agreed to?"

"As a gift to Amayla, I have agreed – with your approval I course, King Thranduil – to allow Captain Tauriel and Prince Kili to have one dance together at the wedding," Dis stated without enthusiasm.

Tauriel maintained her perfect façade while Thranduil slowly turned to Amayla.

In elvish, Amayla explained, "I apologize for not asking you first Adar, but I trusted you to be the more reasonable one. It is only one dance, and Dis has agreed. Will you allow it? Please?"

"It seems that there is little I can deny you, my daughter, especially since there is little you ask for," he replied, smiling indulgently. Turning to Dis, he told her that he agreed to the one dance.

Amayla smiled and gave Tauriel a second squeeze which Tauriel happily returned, smiling ear to ear.

.

"Well now that that is all settled, Amayla you need to return to Erebor immediately. Ula is desperate to fit you. Tauriel you may come with King Bard and Princess Tilda tomorrow."

.

.

The entire contingent from the Woodland realm, minus Tauriel, made their way to Erebor. Stride promised to look after the horses, agreeing to stable Mist next to Osp so the two could get acquainted. Dis immediately hustled Amayla off to Ula's while she went to speak to Thorin and her sons.

Upon arrival at the dressmaker's, Caileen whisked Amayla into her room to get changed into her undergarments. First the corset, a shift, and several layers of petticoats.

As she dressed her friend, Caileen started peppering Amayla with questions. "What went on yesterday? Fili and Kili showed up looking for you rather frantically! They made me worried!"

"Just a little misunderstanding between me and Dwalin. But we got it all worked out. Then I had to go to Dale to work on Dwalin's wedding gift."

"Why in Dale? What is it?"

"It's a saddle for a horse that Thranduil is giving him. I didn't think I could keep it a secret if I fixed it here."

"Does the general ride a horse?"

"He will after he marries me!" Amayla laughed.

Caileen smiled in approval, "Very nicely done!"

.

"Did they stay long" Amayla asked as Caileen tied on another layer.

"Who?" Caileen replied innocently.

"You know exactly who! Fili and Kili! The princes!"

"Oh them!" She smirked. "Actually they did. Adad was here and we were just eating breakfast so they sat down and joined us. Those two can really eat!"

"Aye, that is the truth. What did your father think of them?"

"He didn't say much. Mostly he just glared at Fili. Amad and grandmother did most of the talking, asking about the wedding plans, who would be attending, questions about the quest. Kili did most of the answering. He can be quite funny. Fili was surprisingly quiet. I think adad might have intimidated him, which is pretty remarkable considering he is royalty."

"Fili is royalty now, but that's not how he was raised. And your adad is, well your adad! I'm sure Fili was trying to make a good impression. He is definitely the more quiet and thoughtful of the two of them."

"Really? He's never been that quiet around me!"

"I wonder why!" Amayla answered sarcastically. "But I do have some news about the wedding. Eliril can't make it so Princess Dis has agreed that Tauriel can stand with me. I'm so excited for you to meet her! I know you two will get along great!"

"Princess Dis allowed it? From what Fili has told me, I am shocked. That should make things interesting. Does Kili know?"

"I'm sure Dis is telling him now. I had to work hard at it, but I did manage to finagle one dance between Kili and Tauriel, but that's it."

"Well that's better than nothing. When is she coming to Erebor?"

"Tomorrow, with King Bard and Tilda. It's getting close!"

.

Ula came barging into room demanding to know if they were ready. "Don't dawdle lasses! There is much to do and only a day and a half left!"

Amayla walked into the room and saw her wedding dress handing on a form. She was stunned.

"What do you think Amayla?" Ula asked softly.

Amayla just stood still, mouth handing open, tears filling her eyes. Finally she whispered, "Is this really for me?"

"Of course Amayla, Do you like it?"

"It is the most beautiful dress I have ever seen," she choked out before going to give Ula a hug. "Thank you!"

"Okay, stop your blubbering and let's get it on you!" Caileen ordered.

The dress was almost entirely gold. The top layer of golden material was more sheer than the underlining layers and had been encrusted with diamonds and sapphires in patterns that appeared to create flowers or snowflakes, Amayla wasn't exactly certain but the effect was stunning. The dress had two large folds at the waist which was covered with even more diamonds creating the illusion of a belt before the volumes of material spread out, held out by the layers of petticoats. The scoop neck dropped just to the top of the rise of Amaylas chest, giving only the slightest hint of cleavage. The sleeves were long and tight, consisting only of the layer of sheer material encrusted with more diamonds. Impressively, the dress fit nearly perfectly, with only minor alterations and the hem needing work. The wedding shoes had been delivered to Ula so she could immediately began marking it.

As Amayla stood stock still, there was a pounding on the door and a familiar voice yelled, "Amaaaayyyyyyllllaaa!" The bride-to-be rolled her eyes and quickly explained that it was Prince Kili.

"What could he possibly want?" Caileen asked.

"With Kili, you never know," Amayla sighed. "You better let him in."

As Caileen opened the door, Kili came rocketing in, skidding to a halt when he saw Amayla in all her splendor. "Wow Amayla! You look great! That's a nice dress!"

"Thank you Kili. Now why are you here?" Amayla answered.

Kili shook his head as if clearing out the cobwebs, "Oh yeah! I'm here because you are absolutely the best dam in all of Erebor! The absolute best! Amad told me what you did and I love you for it! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"You are most welcome, Kili. Both of you are. It was my pleasure," Amayla answered beaming at the hyper dwarf.

When Kili moved to embrace her, all the other dams in the room screamed "NO!" at the same time causing the prince to freeze. "I only want to give her a hug," he cried, holding up his hands in surrender.

"That's very sweet of you Kili, but you are not to touch Amayla while she's in her wedding dress. She's got pins all over and you might wrinkle the dress!" Caileen chastised him sweetly.

"Okay! Wouldn't want to wrinkle the bride! Amad would probably throttle me if I did that! But seriously Amayla, I know you know how much this means to me and Tauriel, and I can't thank you enough." Turning to Ula, he asked, "Can I hug her at the wedding?"

"Of course you can, your highness," Ula replied. "But not until after the ceremony. Now if you're hungry, Caileen will go find you something in the kitchen."

.

"What was that all about?" Ula's mother asked as they resumed marking the hem.

"That was about Tauriel. She's a captain of Mirkwood and my dear friend. Princess Dis has agreed that she can be my third attendant and has even allowed Prince Kili and her to have a dance at the reception."

"The prince wants to dance with an elf?" she asked astonished.

"With his whole heart," Amayla answered, knowing full well that the dams wanted to hear more but refusing to explain further.

.

Kili came out of the kitchen, stuffing his mouth with large bites of a muffin. Caileen directed him to the farthest chair in the room from Amayla. "This muffin is great Caileen! And that dress really is pretty Amayla. Even prettier than the one in Rivendell, although this one doesn't show quite as much," Kili remarked while winking at Amayla.

"You're lucky that I can't reach you Kili!"

"Wouldn't have said it if you could! I keep telling you that I am the smarter brother!"

"Speaking of which, what's Fili doing? I'm surprised he's not here with you." Amayla asked while smirking at Caileen.

"Oh, he wanted to come, but Uncle had something important to discuss with Thranduil and since Prince Legolas was there, Fili had to stay too. His loss, cause these muffins are really, really good!" he said while batting his eyes at Caileen.

"Go get another one," she laughed.

"Thank you! You're the second-best dam in all of Erebor. No wonder why Fee likes you so much!" He said as he rushed off to the kitchen.

All the dams froze for a moment at Kili's words, eyes turning to Caileen who's reddening cheeks betrayed her feelings even though she didn't dare look up. A new knocking on the door saved her.

"Now who could that be?" Ula asked somewhat irritated.

"I've got it Amad," Caileen said as she went to open the door only to shut it immediately. "It's General Dwalin!" she exclaimed, with her back against the door, seemingly trying to keep it shut.

"He can't be here!" Ula yelled.

"I know Amad! What's he doing here?" Caileen asked Amayla.

"I have no idea. Maybe you should ask him. Please! He's probably wondering why you slammed the door on him," Amayla chuckled in response.

Caileen eased herself out of the door, barely opening it. Moments later she returned. "He said that Gandalf has a wedding present for Amayla and he'll wait outside to escort her as soon as she is done. And Kili, he said that you should come out because he has something to tell you too."

Kili hopped up and left with a shrug, "See'ya later Amalya. And thanks for the muffins Mistress Ula, Caileen."

Within a minute, the ladies heard the unmistakable sound of Kili running down the corridor followed by another soft knock. Caileen cracked open the door and peered out before she started laughing and shut it again. "Apparently Kili wouldn't share, so the general would like a muffin of his own."

"Can I try one?" Amayla asked.

"No!" came Ula's immediate reply. "First of all, no eating while we're working on the dress, and second of all, watch what you eat! I'm not going to be altering this dress because you ate too much these next two days!"

"Yes ma'am," Amayla murmured as a pout formed on her face.

.

They finally finished and Amayla was carefully stripped of her dress before Caileen led her to her room to change back to her clothes. When she came out, Dwalin was waiting for in Ula's living room, eating another muffin, causing her smile at seeing him to turn to a frown.

"What kind of greeting is that, luv?" Dwalin asked holding out his arms to her.

"One that is jealous that you get to eat muffins and I don't! They smell delicious!" Amayla whined.

"Come give me a kiss and you can taste them," he answered, smiling. Amayla lovingly obliged, causing all the dams in the room to smile approvingly.

"Now let's get going. Gandalf has a big surprise for you," he said as her took Amayla's hand in his.

Amayla barely had time to thank Ula and Caileen and all the dams before she was hustled out the door.

.

"Do you know what the surprise is?" Amayla asked as she struggled to keep up with Dwalin's long strides.

"Aye."

"Are you going to tell me?"

"No."

"Not even a hint?"

"All I will say is that it will definitely be your favorite present," he said winking at her.

"See! You are a big, fat meanie!" she pouted.

"And I keep telling you, I am not fat!"

"You will be if you keep eating all of Caileen's muffins."

"Aye, Kili was right. They were good! Any chance that you can get that recipe?"

Amayla stuck her tongue out at him in response, as Dwalin simply smiled and hurried her along. Seeing Dwalin smile warmed Amayla to her core. They were still few and far between, but she loved seeing the little creases that formed in the corners of his eyes when he truly smiled.

.

Dwalin led her to Thorin's meeting room, just off the throne room. He nodded to the guards who went in before them, shutting the door and keeping them out. Amayla looked to Dwalin in confusion as to why they weren't being let in, but before she could question him, the doors opened. The room was filled with dwarves and elves. It appeared that everyone in the company, plus a few family members, as well as Thranduil, Legolas and some guards were there, but then she spotted some surprising additions. Smiling at her were a tall, golden-haired elf and two twin dark-haired elves.

"Glorfindel! Elladan! Elrohir! You're here!" she shouted running towards them. To the twins, she stood on her tiptoes to bump foreheads while placing her hand on her heart. It was a half-dwarven, half-elvish greeting they had developed. But Glorfindel simply grabbed her and picked her up for a full dwarvish embrace.

"Did you think that we would miss your wedding?" Glorfindel asked.

"But how did you know? How did you get here so quickly? I thought Gandalf had some special mission for you!"

"That I did Amayla," Gandalf stated, "It was to bring your wedding gift to Erebor."

"But I wasn't even courting! How could you possibly have known there would be a wedding?" she insisted.

"Oh, I was quite confident that should you and Dwalin ever manage to see each other again, that there would be a wedding. And I was right. Now would you like to see your present?" he asked.

"You mean Glorfindel, Elrohir, and Elladan aren't the presents?"

"No. We were merely the couriers," Glorfindel stated mysteriously. "Your presents are right there."

Bofur, Bifur, Ori, Nori, Fili, and Kili all stepped apart, as two hobbits stepped forward.

"BILBO! FOLDRAM!" Amayla squealed!

.

.

 ****** NOTES **********

 **.**

Anybody see that coming? So now that the gang is all back together, there can finally be a wedding!

.

Sorry for the long delay. I was doing lots of traveling by car which doesn't allow for any writing to get done. And I couldn't take my lap top with me. Top that off with a nasty cold which set me back further. Hoping to get a bunch of writing done quickly.


	57. Chapter 57 - Old Friends & Wedding Plans

Amayla could not believe her eyes as she ran towards her two favorite hobbits. She enveloped them both into a giant bear hug before taking Foldram's face in her hands and bumping her forehead to his. She then repeated the same with Bilbo, before brushing away the tears that were streaming down her face. "I can't believe you both are here! Praise Mahal! I am so excited to see you both! But how?"

Glorfindel explained, "Gandalf sent us off to the Shire as you left for Erebor. We picked up Master Baggins and he insisted on bringing young Foldram here also. That set us back two days, but we rode hard. We've only been a few days behind you the whole way, although we did stop at Rivendell for a day. Lord Elrond sends his greetings."

Amayla turned to Gandalf, "That's why you made us wait to get married, isn't it?"

Gandalf smiled and bowed his head as an answer.

Amayla smiled at that news and turned to Dwalin who was standing behind the scene, watching. "You were right luv, this is the best wedding present ever!" She reached out her hand and pulled him close, "Come, let me introduce you to Foldram!"

"We've met before Amayla. When his father made the table. In fact, I gave him a few lessons with that sword of his. Tell me laddie, have you kept up your training?" Dwalin asked, turning his smile into a somber glare.

Foldram immediately straightened up, "Yes sir, General sir. I've been practicing daily and Cousin Bilbo comes every once in a while and practices with me, sir."

"Aye, he's becoming a fine warrior, at least by Shire standards. The Bounders have said that he can try out for their ranks when he turns twenty-five. That's five years earlier than most," Bilbo said proudly, as Foldram blushed.

"Very impressive!" Amayla praised the young hobbit.

"Who are the bounders?" Dwalin asked.

"They patrol the borders of the Shire, look out for outsiders," Bilbo answered.

"They are a fine little force," Amayla remarked, "The Rangers have worked with them for years."

"Still using the wooden sword that Bofur made for you?" Dwalin questioned.

"No. Father had to make me a new one. My old one had gotten too beaten up."

"It seems to me that you are old enough for steel. We'll have to go see what we have in the armory," Dwalin stated.

Foldram's eyes and smile give big as he turned to Bilbo seeking permission. Bilbo just shrugged, "If Dwalin thinks you're ready, who am I to argue!"

"And if we can't find one to fit, I would be happy to make you one myself!" came a voice from behind.

"Thank you, Your majesty!" Foldram sputtered, rocking on his toes, trying to contain his excitement.

"That is very kind of you Thorin," Bilbo stated, bowing his head.

"And I'll give you archery lessons," Kili added, joining in the group.

"Aye, we'll have you be the best trained Hobbit that the Shire has ever seen!" Fili exclaimed.

Foldram just stood grinning from ear-to-ear causing Amayla to give him another hug.

"All that will have to wait because I'm sure Bilbo and Foldram would like to rest a bit after their long journey. Fili, Kili, you show them to the hot springs while I have rooms set up for them," Dis ordered, taking charge as usual.

"And perhaps have some food sent in also?" Amayla suggested. "I imagine that the two of you are tired of Lembas bread?"

"Bless you Amayla," Bilbo whispered to her.

"Amayla and Dwalin, you are with me. We have to move all the wedding gifts and anything else you want into your new quarters and go to the markets to make certain everything is stocked for the honeymoon. Dwalin, you may want to get a few guards to help us. Alva and Ilna are arranging a dinner for everyone in the royal family dining room tonight. It won't be a big feast since the main kitchens are shut down for wedding preparations, but it will be a chance for the company to get together with Bilbo tonight. Thorin and Balin you are in charge of dealing with our other new guests."

Nobody dared argue with the Princess, so the impromptu party was postponed until dinner.

.

Under the strict supervision of Dis and Thranduil who decided to join in, Amayla watched as guards moved all the wedding gifts from her current quarters to her new home with Dwalin. At the same time, Dwalin was bringing in items from his quarters with Balin. Used to being in charge, Dwalin was not the happiest being told to move the same piece of furniture to a different location several times or chastised as he put pots and pans in the wrong cabinets. His frustration grew as Thranduil corrected him on the proper way to hang his axes and Amayla's swords over the fire place. Before blowing up at either the Elven King or Dwarven Princess, Dwalin escaped to the bedroom where all his anger subsided as he caught sight of Amayla hanging up some of the flimsier items that the Blue ladies had given her. He reached around her to nuzzle her neck, "How much longer amrâlimê?" She turned in his arms and whispered, "Two days, my luv," before pressing her lips against his.

"Ah-hem!" The sound of Thranduil clearing his throat stopped the two lovers.

"Time for the market place," announced Dis.

Dwalin groaned audibly, "Must I come along?"

"Since you are paying for everything, yes!" Dis admonished sharply. "Besides, it is your home too. You may actually care about some of these purchases."

.

The four of them, trailed by several guards who had to carry everything, were quite a spectacle as they made their way through the market place, buying everything from sheets, towels, blankets, knives, bowls, buckets, and baskets, and ordering food to be delivered the morning of the wedding. Amayla deferred to Dis on most of the items that needed to be purchased, while Thranduil seemed to take pleasure in insisting on the most expensive of whatever they were looking at for his daughter. Dwalin was forced to order a guard to go back to Balin for more gold to pay for everything. As Amayla began to drag and Dwalin seemed ready to burst, Dis finally declared that they were through shopping. Amayla was allowed to go back with Thranduil, while Dwalin was ordered to get his final fitting on his wedding clothes.

Upon hearing that news, Dwalin's face and shoulders visibly fell, causing Amayla to have to hold back her laughter at the obviously demoralized and defeated general. "Take heart, my luv," she said softly as she stroked his cheek, "After your fitting, it will be a happy dinner with Bilbo and the company. You know how much you will enjoy that. Then tomorrow is presents and our time with Mahal. And then it's the wedding. I think you can make it." She moved closer to his ear so only he could hear, "Just think about that little white night dress I'll be wearing."

He growled and grabbed Amayla for a quick kiss, before Thranduil could object, and marched off.

.

.

Dinner did end up being a very happy affair for all in the company. While not quite as raucous as the day that Amayla returned because Foldram and Bombur's daughter were there, there was still plenty of fun had by all. Alva and Ilna both cooked and purchased plenty of food for everyone and there was plenty of ale, although Dis insisted on a set number of kegs and no more.

The party consisted of many, many stories of the journey to Erebor. When Amayla asked Foldram about his journey, the young hobbit admitted that the day in Rivendell was his favorite part. "I really liked all the fountains and waterfalls," he stated simply. He was completely taken aback when most of the company burst out laughing. An also confused Dis insisted on hearing the story.

Amayla turned to Kili, she asked incredulously "She doesn't know?"

Kili just shrugged, "I wasn't going to tell her!"

"Well somebody is going to tell and right now!" The Princess insisted.

Fili finally gave in and told Dis and all the others present who were not witnesses to the infamous bathing scene a somewhat watered-down version of the story. While everyone else laughed uproariously, Dis was horrified and blamed Thorin.

"I wasn't there! I didn't see it!" He tried to defend himself.

"Well you should have been! You were supposed to be watching after my sons!" She exclaimed whacking him upside the head.

Dwalin said his favorite memory was catching Amayla when she fell out of the trees, earning him a kiss from his one and groans from everyone else.

Bofur insisted that Amayla tell her favorite story but that it couldn't be the same as Dwalin's.

"Well if you're not going to let me say that finding my one was the best, then it's probably a tie between learning to ride a horse and beating the crap out of Fili and Kili when they first tried to spar against me!" she said laughing at the two frowning princes. One of them, she wasn't sure which, even managed to throw a biscuit at her.

"Well that reminds me of one of my least favorite parts of meeting all of you! I still don't think my pantry has recovered!" Bilbo exclaimed.

"Aye, that was a great feast. I think my favorite thing was those sausages. Tasted as good as any dwarven sausage!" Nori reminisced.

"Some of the cheese was quite good, except that one that was riddled with mold," Balin added in, making a stinky face.

"That was blue cheese! It's supposed to be look like that and it's quite good!" Bilbo answered exasperated.

"You all missed out on the best part. Bilbo here makes some really good cookies." Dwalin stated, raising his tankard to Bilbo.

"I don't remember any cookies!" Kili asked hurt.

"Ye should have arrived earlier," Dwalin laughed as he drank more ale.

"Let's see if we can do it again Bombur! Go long!" Bofur suggested excitedly as he reached for a hard-boiled egg.

"No!" Yelled Ilna, putting her arm on her husband. "Not in front of your daughter! And you all had better think twice before you start throwing food around like you did at Bilbo's!"

"Oh Ilna, you're no fun," Bofur pouted. "We cleaned up just fine at Bilbo's house, didn't we Bilbo?"

Before Bilbo could manage an answer, Bofur started pounding a rhythmic beat on the table. He smiled at all the other members of the company who started to join in. Amayla didn't understand what was coming but had to smile as Bilbo started to rub his eyes and shake his head. Amayla turned to Foldram who also had no idea what was going on, but she hugged the bewildered hobbit and advised him to sit back and enjoy it. By the end of the song, both of them were clapping along.

.

.

Blunt the knives, bend the forks,

Smash the bottles and burn the corks

Chip the glasses and crack the plates,

That's what Bilbo Baggins hates.

Cut the cloth, tread on the fat

Leave the bones on the bedroom mat

Pour the milk on the pantry floor,

Splash the wine on every door.

Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl

Pound them up with a thumping pole

When you're finished, if they are whole

Send them down the hall to roll.

That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!*

.

.

As everyone settled down at the end of the song, Dis insisted that it was time for the party to end as It was a big day for everyone and plenty of wedding preparations still needed to be completed.

Amayla walked Bilbo and Foldram back to their quarters and along the way she got Bilbo to agree to help her with an additional wedding gift for Dwalin.

"I was planning on making him an axe but there has just never been any time. But now I figured out something he would love even more. But I need your help!" Amayla explained.

"Anything for the two of you Amayla. I'm afraid that I don't have a gift for you, so I'm more than happy to help. But what can I do?" Bilbo asked.

"Cookies."

"Ahhhh! I see. Perfect. He really did like them. Almost got his hand stuck trying to get them all out of my cookie jar. Of course, I'll help. Do you want me to make a batch?"

"No. I have to make them, but you can supervise me, especially since I don't have the recipe."

"Agreed.

"Thank you!"

.

.

The next morning, Amayla got up early and went straight to see Bilbo. Foldram came along as they went to the market and bought all the ingredients that they would need. Amayla also bought a box to store the cookies. They had arranged with Dis to do the baking there, and although Fili and Kili really wanted stay for the cookies, they agreed to take Foldram to the armory with strict orders not to allow Dwalin to come back with them.

.

Amayla got the cookies made and packed away just as a guard came to announce that King Bard and his party had arrived in Erebor. She quickly took the cookies to her quarters, leaving one each for Kili and Fili before heading off to grab Caileen and have her join Tilda and meet Tauriel. The four were soon as thick as thieves, laughing as Caileen and Amayla explained all the wedding traditions and what would happen in the evening and the next day during the actual ceremony and the reception afterwards. The day would include a short ceremony rehearsal, followed by a dinner during which Amayla's and Dwalin's final wedding gift would be exchanged. Assuming that they were acceptable, the two would sign the marriage contract and then make their way to a Chapel of Mahal, where they would give thanks to Mahal for finding their ones.

After all the logistics were worked out, Amayla brought up a very important topic. "Tauriel and Kili are going to be allowed one dance, and only one dance. We have to make certain that that dance is the longest dance of the night! I will try to arrange it with Falda, the fiddler, and tell him to keep playing until either the King or Princess Dis signals him to end; but we need to find a way to distract both of them, and probably King Thranduil too, so that they don't notice what's happening."

"Amayla, you needn't go to any trouble for me. You were kind enough to get us a dance. That is enough," Tauriel protested.

"Hush Tauriel!" Tilda responded immediately. "We can do this together! What's your plan, Amayla?"

"I'll get Bilbo to work on Thorin," Amayla said.

"And Da gets along very well with King Thranduil. I'll ask him to do it. And I can help too," Tilda stated.

"That leaves Princess Dis," Caileen stated. "You know that she won't be easy to distract."

"Aye. I would say Thranduil would be a good distraction because they seem to get along very well, but he won't work. I don't think Fili would do well because he would be too obvious and Dis would go right through him. The same holds for almost all dwarves." Amayla mused.

"What about Gandalf?" Tilda asked.

"Possibly, but you never know from one minute to the next where will be. He is not the most trustworthy," Amayla answered.

"If we are looking for someone charming, Amayla, who has more charm than the rest of Arda combined?" Tauriel asked knowingly.

"Of course!" Amayla exclaimed, shaking her head.

"Who?" asked Caileen and Tilda together.

"Glorfindel, of course!" Amayla answered. "He's perfect, and he'd be more than happy to do it, I'm sure!"

"Glorfindel?" Tilda whispered aloud. "THE Glorfindel? He's here?"

"Aye, the Lord of the House of the Golden Flower himself! He came yesterday. He brought Bilbo and Foldram here." Amayla answered.

"Who is Glorfindel?" Caileen asked.

Tilda answered excitedly, "He is said to be the most fair being in all of Arda. He faced a balrog, and died defeating him. But then he was sent back to Middle Earth as an emissary of the Valar!"

"Well done Tilda. You know elvish history," Tauriel complimented her.

"So he's an elf?" Caileen remarked, somewhat concerned. "Will Princess Dis get along with an elf?"

"Everyone gets along with Glorfindel," Amayla answered, "Well maybe not Adar, but that's another story. I'll talk to him.

"And I'll take care of Falda, Amayla. I know him from the Iron Hills," Caileen offered.

"Perfect! Then the plan is set! I guess it's just time to go get dressed for tonight!" Amayla paused for a second before squealing, "I'M GETTING MARRIED TOMORROW!"

With one final group hug, they ladies all went off to get dressed. Tauriel got her clothes and went with Amayla.

.

.

The rehearsal went well enough under Dis' strict tutelage. Only the members of the wedding party were there. Gorlen and Maylen led the procession perfectly. "Amad had us practice all day!" they explained. Dwalin seemed surprisingly nervous, earning him plenty of jibes from Galen and Thorin. Balin, always the diplomat, was the only one to show the bald dwarf any sympathy. Amayla, on the other hand, simply beamed through the whole process.

Before they sat down to dinner, Amayla pulled Dwalin aside. "What is the matter my love? I've never seen you so out of sorts. I hope you're not changing your mind!" she asked, jokingly.

Dwalin couldn't look her in the eyes, glancing around the room as if he was expecting an attack of orcs to spring from the walls.

"Dwalin!" Amayla said sharply, forcing the dwarf to make eye contact. "What is going on? Talk to me!"

"It's just all this!" he muttered, eyes going back to look around again.

"All what?" Amayla's voice grew in concern.

"All this!" Dwalin said again."

"Dwalin, look at me. Be still. I love you. Do you still love me?" she asked softly, taking his face in her hands.

"Aye lassie. I love you so much. It's just . . . couldn't that practice just count for the real ceremony? Then we'd be married and all this fuss would be behind us," he said with a face so desperate that it brought a small smile to Amayla's face.

"I'm afraid not, my love. We haven't even signed the contract. But don't worry, the real thing is only hours away. And then we'll have our wedding night," she whispered, bring his head down for a kiss.

"Ewwwww! They're kissing again!" "I thought they weren't supposed to do that until after the real wedding!"

Amayla and Dwalin pulled apart to look down at down identical faces grimacing up at them.

"Adar said that we couldn't sit down to dinner until you to sat down first!" said one twin.

"Hurry up please! We're starving to death!" added the other.

"Go tell your Adar that we're coming!" Amayla smiled down at them, sending them running. Turning to Dwalin, she stroked his beard and asked, "You okay?"

"Aye. I'm just never one for all these trappings. I'd rather just say the vows before Thorin and carry you off!"

"Me too, luv," she agreed as she brought her lips up to his one more time.

.

"Enough! You'll have plenty of time for that tomorrow night! Some of us are hungry!" came the unmistakable tenor of their king.

With that, the two broke apart to join everyone for dinner.

.

.

After dinner ended, came the formal exchanges of the gifts per the agreed upon contract. Balin signaled to the guards to bring forward two boxes, which were given to Dwalin to give to Amayla. Amayla opened the smaller one first and gasped at the stunning tiara and earrings that were nestled inside. She lifted it out gently to admire the diamond and sapphire creation. While not overly large, the diamonds were of the highest quality and sparkled in the light. They surrounded five large sapphires across the tiara, in a simple pattern that suited Amayla perfectly. The diamond and sapphire earrings followed in the same style, small yet stunning.

"Do you like them lassie?" Dwalin asked softly.

"Aye," she whispered, choking back tears. "I never dreamed of wearing anything so beautiful."

"They are not nearly as beautiful as you, ibinê," he replied, kissing her hand.

Amayla laid down the jewelry and proceeded to open the second box. Inside was a large dagger, gleaming in light. She picked it up and tried it out in her left hand. It handled perfectly. Etched into the blade were the runes of the Line of Durin.

"You made this yourself?" Amayla asked.

"Aye. I could never match your father's sword nor would I expect you to give that up. So I made you the dagger," Dwalin stated, no small amount of pride in his voice.

"It is magnificent. The balance is perfect. I will be humbled to use such a weapon, especially with such markings."

"You are marrying into the Line of Durin, Amayla," Thorin stated. "We are proud and blessed to have you join us."

"Thank you, your majesty," Amayla choked out, as tears flowed freely.

.

Thranduil interrupted the mood by announcing that his and Amayla's gifts would be next. He signaled to the guards, who opened the doors. All the dwarves in the room gasped as an elvish guard led Osp into the room. A second guard trailed behind, holding a bucket and shovel. Amayla stared at Dwalin in anticipation of his response. Dwalin just say wide-eyed and open-mouthed for a moment, before turning to Amayla who smiled brightly, and somewhat hopefully. She sighed with relief as he smiled and shook his head at her.

"Come meet him! I fixed the saddle, with Legolas' help, so you'll have no trouble mounting and dismounting" she said excitedly as she pulled him up by the hand. "His name is Osp, which means Smoke. You can rename him of course, but it goes really well with Mist, don't you think?" she asked looking up at him.

Dwalin stood in front of Osp with his arms folded, glaring at the horse. Nobody spoke as the horse seemingly glared back at him. Finally, the horse snorted and tossed his head. Dwalin went up and patted him on the neck and stroked him on the nose. He whispered something into his ear and then turned back to Amayla, "Aye, he'll do."

Amayla launched herself at him, hugging him tightly. "I have another gift for you, too!" They sat back down as the elven guard led Osp out and a dwarven guard approached with Amayla's box. This time Dwalin's smile reached from ear to ear, as he pulled out a cookie, taking a big bit. "Delicious!" he exclaimed as he reached down for a quick peck with Amayla.

.

Balin stood up and pulled out the wedding contract. "If both parties are in agreement then, we just need the final signatures to make everything legal."

Amayla and Thranduil signed as did Dwalin and Balin. When they were finished, Thorin stood up and gave one last toast before signaling everyone to escort the couple to the Chapel of Mahal.

Left alone in the chapel, Amayla turned to Dwalin. He held her hands in his before they both gave thanks to Mahal for designating each as the other's one, and for bringing them together. They touched foreheads and stared into each other's eyes, "Tomorrow . . ." Dwalin whispered. Amayla could only smile back.

.

.

 **.**

 ******* NOTES ********

.

Sorry if this seemed a little rushed, but I am trying very hard to make it to the wedding before I leave on vacation for almost two weeks! I'm very excited about it. Trip of a lifetime with my husband. But that hasn't left much time for writing. I will do my VERY best to get the wedding posted before I leave, but no guarantees. I only have three days left.

*I used the movie version of the song rather than the book. I like the rhyme pattern better in the movie.

Translation: ibinê = my gem

As always, thank you for the reviews. I love them!


	58. Chapter 58 - Wedding Morn

Amayla woke up to a gentle shaking and someone whispering her name. Opening her eyes, she smiled as Tauriel told her it was time to wake up. "I thought brides were not supposed to be able to sleep the night before their wedding. I couldn't wake you up!"

"Maybe those brides were nervous. I'm just happy that this day has finally come! I'm hungry. Does Adar have breakfast out yet?"

"Yes," she chuckled. "Get up and get dressed and then you can eat."

Once again, Thranduil was amazed at how many sausages one dam could eat. Amayla just brushed off his look, "They're really good! And who knows what I'm going to get to eat while we're getting dressed."

"I'm certain that the Princess will not starve you," he answered brusquely.

"I'm not so certain about that. When it comes to my wedding dress, there is no food allowed in the room. I'll be surprised if I'm allowed anything before the feast," she replied stuffing another piece of sausage in her mouth.

"And there will be somebody to do your hair, sister?" Legolas asked smirking.

"Of course, dear brother. Dis will have some ladies to help, although she will be putting the final braids in herself, per tradition," Amayla replied, while making a face.

"And what about Tauriel? Who is going to do her hair?" he replied, making a similar face back at her.

Amayla froze, sausage dangling inches from her mouth, "Mahal! Tauriel, your hair! I didn't think about that! Who can we get to do it?" The panic was clear in her voice.

"Relax Amayla. I can do my own hair as long as no one expects anything elaborate," Tauriel reassured her.

"Legs, you're good at hair, can you help her?" Amayla begged.

"Sorry sis, but I'm going to be with your groom, making sure he doesn't back out," he shrugged.

"Perhaps we could help," Elrohir volunteered.

Amayla whipped her head around to the twins, "You can do an Elleth's hair?"

"Have you met our sister?" Elladan replied as if it answered all questions.

"Yes, but what does that have to do with anything?" Amayla replied honestly.

"Well, she can be quite bossy," Elladan replied, throwing a glance at Strider, "and many a time my brother and I were forced to sit and do her hair in different styles."

"Forced?" Strider laughed.

"Aye! Especially if she held some blackmail over us," Elrohir shrugged.

"Which she did, quite often," Elladan admitted, "so we got pretty good at hair."

"Perfect! Thank you both!" Amayla sighed heavily. "We'll send notice when it's time."

"Speaking of time, Amayla. Isn't it time for you to pack up whatever last items you want delivered to your new quarters before you leave for Princess Dis'? I do not think that you want to be late," Thranduil stated.

"Aye Adar. Of course, you are right. I'll get moving."

.

.

After packing her things, Amayla gave them to Legolas and some elven guards to take to her new quarters where Balin would let them in. Amayla and Tauriel headed off to Dis' quarters to meet up with Caileen and Tilda where they all would get ready.

Upon arrival. Dis immediately started ordering all the ladies around. Baths had been prepared and servants were eager to wash and scrub the ladies within an inch of their lives. Dis took note of Amayla's tension. "Getting nervous Amayla?"

"For the wedding, no; but I can wash myself!"

Dis chuckled, left the room for a moment, and came back with a mug of ale. "Try some of this, but not too quickly," Dis warned. "It's my own special brew. It might be a little stronger than you are used to."

It might have been the ale or Amayla simply gave in to the sensation of somebody else washing and rinsing her hair, but after a short time moans began emanating from the dwarf.

"Sounds like when we first met, Amayla," Caileen laughed.

"This is even better," Amayla sighed as two dams led her to a table and began rubbing scented oil into her skin.

"No argument from me," Caileen mumbled. "How are you doing over there Tilda?"

"Let's not bother with the wedding, and just stay here all day," the young woman responded.

"Hey! Let's not get carried away there, princess!" Amayla objected, although without much conviction.

"Somehow, I think the General might object," Tauriel murmured. "I can just imagine him barging in here looking for Amayla and finding the four of us just laying here being pampered."

Caileen started giggling first, quickly followed by Tilda, and soon Amayla and Tauriel joined in until they were all laughing uncontrollably.

"That's enough ale for all of you!" Dis stated disapprovingly as she walked into the room, although the corners of her mouth snuck up.

When all four were thoroughly oiled, scented, buffed, and polished, the first layer of undergarments went on so that the hair styling could begin.

Elladan and Elrohir arrived carrying some boxes and began working on Tauriel. They combed an oil through her long, glorious hair and immediately started braiding and weaving.

"Guys, did you even ask Tauriel how she wanted it?" Amayla asked for her friend.

"Tauriel trusts us, and you should too, Amayla. This is one of Arwen's favorite styles for important functions. She's going to look even more beautiful than she does now. So shut up!" Elrohir fussed at the bride-to-be before turning all his attention onto Tauriel's hair.

Meanwhile the two dams who had been working on Amayla, sat her in a chair and started brushing her hair under Dis' strict supervision.

"Do I get a say in my hairstyle?" she asked.

"You haven't had a say in practically anything for your wedding Amayla," Caileen comforted her, "why start now?"

"You're right Caileen. I'll just sit here and shut up!" Amayla answered, shutting her eyes and sipping on a little more ale.

.

.

As the hairstyling progressed, there was a frantic knocking on the door. Dis fled to find out who would dare disturb them. Amayla strained to hear. She couldn't make out the words, but she was certain that she recognized Thorin's voice. Her fears rose when Dis called for her to come out. She wrapped her robe tightly about her as she went out to face her king. The look on Thorin's face only made her feel worse.

"Thorin? What is it? Is it Dwalin? Is everything okay? Why are you here?" Amayla blurted out as she looked into Thorin's steel blue eyes for a sign of what was happening.

"Calm down Amayla, everything will be fine," he began.

"Will be fine? Is there something not fine? And don't tell me to calm down!" Amayla's voice rose in intensity as panic swept over her.

"Breathe Amayla," Dis instructed calmly. "Everything is fine."

"Stop telling me that everything is fine! Obviously, everything is not fine if Thorin is here with that look on his face. Please Thorin, tell me! Is Dwalin backing out?"

Amayla could hear her friends standing in the doorway, listening as Thorin tried to compose himself.

"Everything is fine Amayla. Of course, Dwalin is not backing out. It's just that he's . . . "

"He's what? Thorin tell me!"

"Let him finish, Amayla," Dis admonished.

"He's just a little nervous," Thorin explained. "Well, maybe more like a lot nervous. In fact, I've never seen him so on edge, even before a battle. He won't eat or drink anything. He won't sit down. He's pacing like a maniac. Fili and Kili tried to distract him and he nearly killed Kili. It was all we could do to keep him from storming down here to see you."

"But he still wants to get married, doesn't he?" Amayla whispered, almost desperate.

"Aye. No doubt of that Amayla. I promised him that I would come here and make certain that you are here and will be at the wedding. Apparently, he had some nightmare that you had ridden out in the night and left him behind. He wanted to see you himself, but I knew that would never be allowed."

"You were right about that, brother!" Dis said sharply.

"Legolas tried to reassure him, but the old goat wouldn't believe him. Both Fili and Kili volunteered to check on you, but somehow, I don't think it was you they wanted to see. Balin is back there trying to keep him under control right now," Thorin explained.

Amayla sighed, placing her hand on her chest, "My poor luv, I'm so sorry he's upset. I wish I could go to him."

"You can't," Dis stated firmly.

"I know, but I have to help him feel better," Amayla stated, obviously thinking. "I've got it! But I need your solemn oath, your majesty, that you will give him this. I know it will help."

"Anything Amayla. I would like my nephews to survive the waiting, and at this rate, I'm not confident that will happen," Thorin answered.

Amayla approached Thorin, signaling for him to bend down to her. "Just give him this!" She raised up on her toes and gave Thorin a big kiss right on the lips.

Nobody in the room moved, except for Amayla, who stepped back, grinning from ear to ear. She then turned very serious, pointed her finger at her king and said, "Remember, you promised!" before spinning on her foot, striding through her frozen friends, and sitting back down in her chair.

It wasn't until the door shut behind the king that everyone in the room started laughing.

"Well, if anything is going to snap Dwalin out of it, I think getting a kiss from Thorin might just be it," Dis laughed while wiping the tears out of her eyes.

"Do you think the king will actually kiss Dwalin?" Caileen asked.

"He better!" Amayla answered. "He promised, and he owes me. This wedding probably would have taken place ten years ago if he and his nephews hadn't interrupted us in Rivendell."

"Ohhh, I haven't heard that story," Tilda squealed.

"Not much to tell, because those three came barging in on a very private moment. If they had been just a few minutes later, I don't think the whole hair-tie debacle ever would have happened," Amayla shrugged.

"But then you might not have ever met me," Caileen said softly.

"And we probably wouldn't have become friends," Tauriel added in.

"It was Mahal's will," Dis said firmly.

"Aye, you are right, your highness. And all that is important is that I'm getting married today! And my friends are here with me," said smiling.

.

.

***** NOTES ******

Back from my wonderful vacation. Had to deal with jetlag, extra work, and a happy daughter situation. Finally getting back to writing. Decided to put this up even though it's short, just to have something done! More will follow shortly.


	59. Chapter 59 The Wedding

Elrohir and Elladan finished with Tauriel just as Ula came in to finish Caileen's hair and see to Amayla's dress. The ladies' all nodded approvingly at the elf's hairstyle, but Dis stated that she needed one more thing.

Elrohir brought over one of the boxes to Tauriel, offering it to her, "From his majesty, King Thranduil."

Tauriel reached in and pulled out an exquisite golden hair circlet. Obviously elvish-made, there were golden vines intertwined with leaves, similar to ones worn by Thranduil and Legolas. Although there were no jewels, the quality was obviously very high, and Tauriel gasped as she lifted it up.

Dis smiled at the three ladies, "King Thranduil had one made for each of you as thank for standing up for his daughter."

Elladan passed out boxes to Tilda and Caileen who found identical circlets inside.

"Did you know of this Amayla?" Tilda asked while admiring her gift.

"No, this is completely Adar," she answered smiling.

"He is very kind," Caileen remarked. "Tauriel, is this an elvish custom?"

"No, none that I know of," she answered as Elrohir started to affix the circlet in her hair.

"Knowing adar, he probably wanted to make certain that there was something elvish about this wedding," Amayla chuckled. "But nonetheless, it was very sweet of him. Do I get one too?"

"No," stated Dis. "You will be wearving the tiara and earrings that Dwalin gave you, as is tradition. But those don't go on until after the dress. Speaking of which, I think it's time!" She signaled for the elven twins to leave before addressing all the ladies, "This is your last chance for a bite of something to eat and one last sip of something to drink, then its off to the bathroom to empty yourselves as there will be no sitting down for the next several hours!"

The females all scrambled about before donning all the wedding clothing. It took almost an hour for Dis, Ula, and three servants to get Amayla fully and properly clothed.

Caileen kidded her friend, "You are doing a fine job of standing there doing nothing Amayla!"

To which, Amayla only smiled and shrugged, earning her a rebuke from Dis who reminded her to stand still!

.

Finally finished with the dress, Dis sent a servant off to alert Thranduil that it was time, before fixing Amayla's tiara and earrings. At long last, Dis gently turned Amayla around gently to let the bride see herself in the mirror.

Amayla was stunned. After a deep breath in, she slowly letting it out in uneven spurts; repeating it several time, trying, unsuccessfully, to keep from trembling.

"I . . I . . just can't believe . . . thank you all . . . this is . . . just . . . I'm so happy!" she managed to finally say as she burst into tears.

Her friends immediately surrounded her. Tauriel gently patted her back as Dis' voice reminded them not to wrinkle the bride. Tilda took her hand and rubbed her arm, while Caileen softly brushed her tears away. Dis handed Caileen a handkerchief to pat Amayla's cheek dry.

They happy scene was interrupted when Thranduil entered the room, flanked by two guards. "You look lovely, my daughter," he stated as she turned to face him.

"Thank you, adar."

"But I believe that there is something thing missing. I think you need a necklace to go with your dress," the king said as his guard stepped forward with a box. "You would honor me greatly if you would wear this today," he said as he pulled out a necklace of pure starlight.

Gasps came from everyone in the room.

"The white gems of Lasgalen adar?" Amayla whispered. "I can't possibly!"

"You can, my dear and you will. I can think of no one more worthy to wear them. If I may?" he asked as he stood behind Amayla holding the necklace up to put around her neck.

Amayla turned to look at herself in the mirror again, softly touching the gems. Thranduil brushed her tears away with the back of his hand, bending down and whispering to her, "You are a most beautiful bride. I wish only happiness for you today and always."

"Thank you adar, for loving me," she whispered.

"Thank you, for letting me," he replied softly.

.

.

After everyone in the room brushed their tears away, all but the wedding party were sent off. They waited in the room until a servant came and told them that it was time to proceed. Dis led the way, her guards by her side, followed by Tilda, Tauriel, and Caileen and finally Thranduil and Amayla, trailed by the king's guards. Many in Erebor waved and cheered as they walked to a small chamber off the main hall. Dis gave Amayla a quick kiss on the cheek before she left to join the males and the other royals waiting to proceed into the wedding.

As the music started, the ladies decided to peek out the door to watch. From where there were, they could only see backs of everyone but still they loved it and commented on everything. Tilda sighed deeply upon seeing Glorfindel causing Amayla to chuckle and ask if she was giving up on Strider. Amayla gave Tauriel's arm a quick squeeze when they both saw Kili for the first time that day. The bride could feel the elf tense up before exhaling a long breath. Caileen simply broke into a huge smile, staring at the back of Fili.

Grundbar assumed his position and motioned for Gandalf and Glorfindel to walk out first, followed by Elrohir, Elladan, and Strider, and then King Bard and Prince Bain. They all moved to the end of the aisles so not to block the view for all the dwarves sitting behind them. Bilbo and Foldram walked in next, followed by all the members of the company and their families. Finally, Fili and Kili walked Dis down the aisle, the princess giving a nod to the musicians that the wedding march should begin.

Maylen and Gorlen walked out side by side, proudly carrying the pillows that held the marriage bead and cuff on one pillow and the binding cord on the other.

Caileen whispered loudly, "I see the groom! He's back in the corner!"

Amayla leaned in further to take a quick peek and sighed loudly. "Good, I don't have to worry about him anymore. But now the question is, can you see if Thorin has a black eye or not?"

Caileen slammed the door shut and doubled over in laughter, and the other three quickly joined in.

Thranduil looked at them all as if they were crazy.

"Sorry Adar. But it's a funny story. You'd love it. Ask Dis!"

"I will take your word for it, Amayla. But now I believe it's time to get into position."

The ladies stood up and straightened themselves and each other, fussing over Amayla to make certain that every hair was in place and her dress lay perfectly. When Grundbar opened the door to let them out, he found a perfect picture of wedding decorum.

.

As Amayla clung to Thranduil's arm waiting to walk down the aisle, she looked to see her beloved. Dwalin, however, had his back to her causing her anxiety to rise. All she wanted was to see his face. She

distracted herself by looking at the faces in the chairs watching Tilda and then Tauriel walk down the aisle. Amayla was thrilled to see dwarves that she hadn't seen in five years. Some looked the same, but the dwarflings were grown so much. It warmed her heart that so many of the people she considered her family could be there with her on this day.

She was so busy looking at her old friends from Gorvuud that she barely noticed that Caileen was halfway down the aisle and that she and Thranduil were about to start down themselves.

Thranduil bent down and whispered, "Are you ready, Amayla?"

She looked up at him with a flash of concern, "This is really happening?"

He smiled at her and gave her hand a quick squeeze, "Yes, daughter, this is real."

She took one more deep breath, let it out, faced forward, and said "Let's go!"

.

As they took their first steps into the great hall, Dwalin finally turned and locked eyes with Amayla. A smile lit up her face as Dwalin smiled back and started to take a step down towards her. Balin quickly put a hand on his shoulder, whispering something to him, holding him back. But Dwalin's gaze never left hers. There may have been thousands of people in the room, but Amayla never saw any of them as she walked down the aisle. Her eyes never left Dwalin.

As they reached the dais, Dwalin shrugged off his brother's hand and stepped down to meet Amayla, a few steps closer than they had rehearsed. Dwalin didn't care. Thranduil placed Amayla's hand in Dwalin's and whispered, "Take care of her," before stepping around them and joining Thorin up top.

.

.

The ceremony went by in a blur. Amayla was certain that she and Dwalin answered all the questions correctly, both in Khudzul and in Westron, but didn't really remember doing so. All her could feel was Dwalin's hand in hers. It wasn't until she had to stand still while Dwalin put in her final marriage bead that she looked around at anybody other than her one. She noticed Sarna sitting next to her mother in the front row in an upholstered chair with wheels that allowed her feet to be propped up with Bilbo on the other side of her. Tears welled in Amayla's eyes as she saw Sarna brush them away from her own. Bilbo was using one of his many handkerchiefs to blow his nose. Foldram, on the other side of Bilbo, gave Amayla a shy little wave. When Dwalin was done, she took the cuff she made from Maylen and slid it on his ear, letting her fingers trail down his face and beard as she finished. The final step called for Amayla to place her forearm on top of Dwalin's. Thorin took the golden binding cord from Gorlen and wrapped it around their arms three times, representing their pasts apart, their present together, and their future in the Halls of Waiting. He then finished it with a knot on top. Traditionally, the knot was a simple square knot that the couple could easily untie at the wedding feast, so Dwalin and Amayla were both a little surprised when Thorin kept tying the knot over and over again into a big messy pile. Looking up at him questioningly, Thorin simply put his finger to his lips and whispered very softly so that only the bride and groom could hear, "Payback." Amayla snorted and pursed her lips together, desperately trying not to laugh, as Thorin pronounced that as Mahal had selected that their two souls should be one, they were well and truly bound as husband and wife. In a nod to elvish customs, Thranduil then bestowed an elvish blessing on the couple, first in Sindarin and then translated into Westron, "May Manwe, Lord of the Wind, watch over Amayla and Dwalin, and may Eru, the Father of All, bless this marriage."

.

.

Amayla and Dwalin turned to face those in attendance and raised their bound arms together. At that, the crowd cheered in support. But before they could start down the aisle, Galen stepped in front of them to make an announcement.

"You all know that Amayla grew up in the outpost of Gorvuud, rising through the patrol ranks and eventually becoming its commander. Well, we had a wedding tradition in Gorvuud and even though we aren't there now, it is only fitting that that tradition be continued for this wedding," he announced before turning and smiling at Amayla.

Dwalin bent down to Amayla to ask what was going on, but she just patted his arm and told him to watch.

"In Gorvuud, the members of the wedding couples' patrols would send off the couple after pledging their support. So to do that here, I call upon all soldiers of Gorvuud to assemble!"

At Galen's cry, dozens of dwarves stood up and walked to the back of the hall, grabbed wooden swords, and took their places alongside the aisle.

When they were settled, Galen cried out again, "The company of Thorin Oakenshield, assemble!"

The members of the company, including Bilbo but minus those in the wedding, got up, got their swords and stood in the aisle.

Finally, Galen announced again, "Rangers of the North, assemble!" Glorfindel, Elrohir, Elladan, and Strider all joined in.

Amayla's tears flowed freely as she saw all her companions standing in support of her.

Galen took a wooden sword and held it high, "Comrades in arms, you have stood by and protected Amayla in battle, now show that you pledge to stand by and protect this couple in marriage and any children that Mahal may bless them with!"

The entire line of soldiers then raised their swords and hit them against the soldier across from them, while shouting their support.

Galen held his hand up and the shouting died down, with each soldier raising their sword to create an arch for the couple to walk through. Turning to the happy couple, Galen motioned for them to procede. But before they could walk through, the first two Gorvuud soldiers lowered their swords, preventing the couple from proceding.

Galen stepped up, shouting, "Soldier, why have you stopped the couple?"

Farrak, one of the two, answered loudly, "Sir, the beautiful bride was the commander of Gorvuud, hero of the Battle of Five Armies, and protector of the North. The groom has not yet proven that he is worthy of her!"

Before anyone could speak, Dwalin stepped up into Farrak's face and growled, "Give me a sword laddie and I'll prove my worth!" Farrak look terrified, trying desperately to catch Galen's eye to have him step in.

But it was Amayla, dragged along with Dwalin, who started chuckling and put her hand on Dwalin's chest to stop him, "Luv, you prove your worth by kissing me!"

Dwalin turned from scowling at Farrak and looked at Amayla skeptically, "What?"

Galen finally stepped up and said loudly, "Just kiss her, you fool!"

Dwalin looked at Galen and then down at Amayla and replied, "With pleasure!" He grabbed his wife with his free hand and dipped her back, forcing her to grab onto him with her free hand. He kissed her deeply and thoroughly, eliciting moans from Amayla.

Galen stepped up and softly said, "Okay, you're good. You're worthy. You can stop now."

With his free hand, Dwalin just waved him away.

Galen then tried tapping Dwalin on the shoulder. "You can stop. Anytime now," he tried again, louder this time.

"EWWWWWWWEE! ARE THEY EVER GOING TO STOP?" Maylen and Gorlen added in, stepping down to their adad.

Finally, Thorin stepped in, "DWALIN! ENOUGH!"

At his King's command, Dwalin stood Amayla up and pulled away from her, glaring at Thorin.

Amayla couldn't resisit, winking at her husband she asked, "So who's a better kisser, me or Thorin?"

"You amrâlimê, definitely you!"

"I agree, luv!"

The entire wedding party burst out laughing, as a blushing Thorin stomped back to stand next to Thranduil, who simply looked confused.

.

***** NOTES ******

.

Finally! They got married! It's been a long time coming, but we finally made it. Now on to the reception.


	60. Chapter 60 - The Reception

Farrak and his partner lifted their swords to allow Amayla and Dwalin to proceed down the aisle. There were cheers and clapping as they passed. Even a quick swat on the butt from a few members of the company couldn't diminish the smile that lit up both their faces.

As they reached the end of the arch, Dwalin pulled Amayla close, knocking their foreheads gently together. "We did it, amrâlimê!"

"Aye, my luv, we did! And in a few hours we can . . "She didn't finish with words, but rather with another deep kiss.

As he pulled away, Dwalin asked, "How long are we expected to stay?"

"We need to eat dinner or Bombur would never forgive us. And I want you to be at full strength. I don't want any excuses from the warhammer!"

"No need to worry lassie. I promise that I'm up for the challenge," he said winking.

Amayla blushed but reached up and stroked his beard, "Good, but now I want to see Kili's face when Tauriel walks by."

As they turned, Balin was approaching with Cailen on his arm. Looking back at Fili, Amayla loved watching the blond simply stare at her friend. But what Amayla was more interested in was watching Kili watching Tauriel. The red-haired elf was escorted by Galen. Her façade was calm and cool, head fixed straight ahead; but Amayla saw it, the occasional quick movement of her eyes toward the young prince. For his part, Kili wasn't even bothering to hide his excitement, bouncing on his toes and leaning forward, his irrepressible grin reaching from ear to ear. As Tauriel passed Kili, she gave the slightest turn of the head with a quick smile that Amayla saw but she doubted that anybody else did, especially since Dis and Thranduil were so far away. What was even more remarkable was that Kili was smiling even bigger, which Amayla thought was impossible.

Caileen and Dwalin were the first to reach them. They all exchanged hugs before Caileen whispered frantically to them to let her look at their arms. "I saw what the King did. And while it was funny, it will take you two way too long to get the knot undone. I'm sure that I can do it in no time. His majesty thinks it's a tough knot because he tied it so many times, but in reality, this is an easy one for me."

"Thank you Caileen! But be sure to leave at least one knot at the end that we can take out ourselves. Wouldn't want to risk breaking any tradition!" Amayla replied while turning so that Thorin wouldn't be able to see what was going on.

True to her prediction, Caileen had most of the knot undone before Tauriel and Galen reached them. There were more hugs but Amayla still had to chastise Galen for forgetting to tell Dwalin about the send-off. "Poor Farrak!" she exclaimed, "I think he was terrified that Dwalin was going to rip his sword out of his hand and start swinging it against him!"

"Yeah well, sorry about that," the dwarrow shrugged, "I managed to tell everybody else, and considering how much time I had to do it in, I think I did a pretty good job. Only missed one dwarf. Never mind that it was the groom! And Farrak could have handled him since it was just a wooden sword and Dwalin was tied to you."

"Galen!" Amayla said trying to look angry at her oldest friend, "Oh never mind. Seriously, thank you for doing that for me. It meant a lot." The two knocked foreheads, before he sprinted off to wheel his wife over.

When the wedding party and the kings and Dis all walked down the aisle, Grunbar hustled everyone into a side room while all the guests made their way to the dining hall. While waiting there, Galen brought Sarna into for a quick visit.

"I am so happy for you Amayla," the dam gushed. "You look beautiful and I don't think I've ever seen you look so happy!"

"I am! I can't believe how happy I am. It's still kind of hard to believe that this is all real," Amayla answered. "I just wish you could have stood up with me."

"I know. I do too. But it doesn't matter. I got to see it and you're happy. That's all that matters."

"And that you have healthy babes. That is really the most important thing! Are you going to come to dinner?"

"No, she's not," answered Galen for her, causing Sarna to pout. "She keeps wanting to push herself. The midwife wasn't happy about this whole chair thing and going to the wedding. There's no way that she would want you to go to the reception."

"But Galen . . . ," Sarna tried to start to argue.

"No buts, Sarna!" Amayla interrupted her, leaving Sarna pouting even more. "If the midwife says no, then you shouldn't do it. You're not going to miss much anyway. One reception is pretty much like any other. I'll make sure Galen brings you some cake, that is if Gorlen and Maylen don't eat it all."

"It's so unfair. Galen, amrâlimê, can't I just stay for a little bit?" Sarna pleaded, turning her big green eyes up at Galen and stroking his arm.

"Ha!" laughed Amayla. "Looks looks the lads aren't the only ones to learn that trick from Kili! But it's not going to work Sarna. You need to go home, lay down, and rest."

"Lay down and rest," Sarna sighed. "That's all anybody ever says to me anymore. Lay down and rest. It's so frustrating! And then when the babes come, I'm never going to be able to lay down and rest."

"That's why should do it now, amrâlimê," Galen said while kissing her on the top of her head.

"Don't you amrâlimê me! You're the one who got me in this state!"

At Dwalin's snort of laughter, Sarna turned on him too. "You are all taking turns babysitting so that when I need to lay down and rest after the babes are born, I get to do it!" Sarna nearly shouted, pointing her finger at all three of them.

Dwalin answered quickly, "We'd be happy to watch the wee bairns, wouldn't we Amayla?"

"I wasn't asking, I was telling! Now you two, leave me and Amayla alone for a minute before Galen rolls me home!" Sarna ordered, waiving the two males off.

Dwalin took a step before realizing that he was still tied to Amayla. "By Durin's beard, can we just cut this stupid thing off?!"

"Only if you want to risk a hundred years of bad luck," Amayla chided him.

"It's worth the risk," Dwalin grumbled back.

"And the wrath of Dis? I don't want to face that!" Amayla warned.

"Well, what am I supposed to do then?" Dwalin grumbled louder.

"Galen, cover his ears and turn around!" Sarna ordered.

"This is ridiculous," Dwalin muttered.

"Get used to it," Galen smiled back, as he put his hands over Dwalin's ears.

Sarna glared at her husband before pulling Amayla down close to her, whispering, "We never got to finish our conversation when Gorlen cut his head. I just want to make sure that you're not worried about tonight."

'I guess I am a little nervous," Amayla admitted. "But nothing like before. Dwalin and I talked it through and now I'm kinda of looking forward to it."

"Good," Sarna replied, stroking Amayla's cheek. "It will be wonderful. I promise. I'm so happy for you."

Both friends started crying and bumped foreheads together until Galen pulled them apart. "That's enough you two. I'm taking my wife home now."

.

.

Shortly thereafter, the royals and the wedding party made their grand entrance into the dining hall. The room glowed with the candlelight bouncing off the golden place settings. True to Dwalin's request, standing in the corner was a four-foot-tall tiered cake, covered in white frosting. Balin escorted both Caileen and Tauriel since Galen wasn't back yet. Beaming the older dwarf winked at his brother, "You may get to escort the bride, but I get two beautiful females on my arms!"

When they were all seated, Thorin stood up to make the first toast of the evening. "This is supposed to be just a toast but since I'm the king and it's likely going to take the bride and groom a long time to untie their binding cord, I'm going to say a few more words than just a simple toast." Kili groaned audibly, earning him a frown from his uncle. But before Thorin could start, Dwalin shouted, "Done!" and held up the cord.

Immediately Thorin's eyebrows drew together in a frown, "Impossible! Did you cut it?"

"Of course not," Dwalin replied, running the obviously intact cord through his fingers. Amayla simply smiled innocently.

"Well then I guess I will have to cut my speech short, but I will say a few words." Kili's "yes" was again audible to everyone.

Thorin threw Kili another frown before beginning his speech, "Mahal's wisdom is evident in this match. I never expected my sword brother to find someone to settle down with, but then Amayla joined our company. After watching the two of them spar, it was obvious that they were perfectly matched as warriors. Soon, though, it became obvious to most that they were just as well suited to each other in love. Now I admit that I was probably the last to figure that out and might have gotten in their way a bit."

The choking and snorts from every member of the company caused Thorin to pause for a moment.

"Ok, I might have gotten in their way quite a bit. But the important thing now is that they are happily married. And that expression on Dwalin's face is actually a smile. I know that many of you didn't believe that he was capable of smiling, but with Amayla at his side, I'm certain that we're going to see much more of that. We in Erebor are blessed to have both of them under the mountain, protecting us, all as well as our neighbors. So I now I raise a glass in toast, to Amayla and Dwalin, may Mahal grant you a long and happy life together, blessed with many dwarflings! To the bride and groom!"

"TO THE BRIDE AND GROOM!" the entire hall responded. Dwalin and Amayla leaned in for a kiss where they could finally use both their arms to embrace.

As they broke apart, Dwalin smiled and shouted, "Now let's eat!"

.

.

After dinner, which did not include any fish, Amayla and Dwalin stood next to a beaming Bombur as they cut into the magnificent cake.

"It's almost too beautiful to eat!" Amayla said to Bombur.

"Not for me or for two dwarflings we both know," Dwalin responded as he quickly took a bite of the first piece.

.

Dancing followed the cake, with Dwalin and Amayla and the wedding party dancing the first dance. Thranduil claimed Amayla for the second dance, followed by Thorin, and then Bard. During her dance with Thorin, Amayla noticed Fili dancing with Caileen. "Has he asked for your approval?" she asked her king, nodding to the couple.

"Aye."

"And did you give it?" Amayla replied somewhat annoyed.

"What do you think?"

"By the way he's looking at her, I think yes."

"Aye. Dis wants him to wait until after the wedding hubbub is over. I think that she wants to get to know Caileen a little better."

"I just hope she's not going to make Fili wait as long as Kili."

"No, in this case, I think it will be weeks, not years."

"Hopefully, three weeks."

Thorin eyed her suspiciously, "You place a bet with Nori?"

Amayla simply winked.

"Caileen seems to be a very fine dam. I'm pleased for Fili," Thorin remarked.

"Agreed. And Tauriel is a very fine elf."

"Perhaps. I was surprised when Dis agreed to the dance."

"I was . . . insistent."

"You like her very much? And trust her?"

"Aye, I like very much. And I trust her completely."

"So she isn't part of some plot by Thranduil to put a spy in Erebor?"

"No! Of course not! Thorin! How can you say that?"

"Well, with him, you never know!"

"Thorin, I promise you. Tauriel loves Kili and he loves her. There is nothing nefarious going on. Did it ever cross your mind that they are Mahal's way of showing you and adar that elves and dwarves can get along?"

"Hrumpf."

"But you will still allow them to court when the 10 years is up?"

"I gave my word and Dis gave hers. I must admit that I didn't think Kili would stick to it."

"He loves her. It's as simple as that."

"Having a prince of Erebor marry an elf from Mirkwood is not that simple."

"It's only as complicated as you make it. If you and Dis accept her, the mountain will."

"Hrumpf."

.

.

After her dance with Bard, Amayla and Dwalin started to make their way through all the guests. They started with the members of the company who all insisted on giving Amayla kisses, much to Dwalin's chagrin. Amayla finally got to meet Bombur and Ilna's daughter Bila. The little dwarfling just smiled up at Amayla before softly whispering, "Can I touch your dress?"

"Of course, sweetie!" Amayla replied.

Bila reached out and gently patted Amayla's skirt. "You're so pretty," Bila whispered again before turning and hugging her father's legs.

"And so are you, sweetie. You're as pretty as your mother!" Amayla whispered back.

.

.

After the company, Amayla introducing Dwalin to everyone from Gorvuud. There were so many dwarves that Amayla had not yet seen and everyone was anxious to hug and pass on their best wishes. As they neared the back of the room, Amayla spotting an old friend.

"Bladurg!" she shouted as she moved to hug the elderly dwarf.

"Ah lassie, you make a bonnie bride. Ardru would be proud," he stated.

"Thank you Bladurg. I'm sorry that I haven't talked to you before now. Everything has been crazy this week. Let me introduce you to my husband, General Dwalin."

Dwalin bowed his head, "It is my honor to meet you. Amayla has told me much about you."

"It is my honor General. There is no dwarf I can imagine that is more worthy of our Amayla. Mahal has made a good match. Take good care of her."

"Bladurg, there is much I have to talk you about," Amayla stated. "The kings have agreed to my idea of creating an outpost outside of the mountain. I can think of no one better to help design it."

"An outpost lassie?"

"Aye. It will be for dwarves, elves and men. It certainly won't be as big as Gorvuud. I doubt there will be families there, but there will have to have permanent buildings and some fields and pastures. Will you help with it?"

"Are you certain that you want an old, crippled dwarf like me helping, lassie?"

"We would be honored to have your help, Bladurg," answered a deep voice from behind them.

"Your majesty," Bladurg said startled, bowing immediately.

"Bladurg, it has been a long time. I haven't seen you since the Battle of Azanulbizar. Amayla, did you know that Bladurg was part of my Grandfather's royal guard? He helped to train me, along with Ardru. I didn't realize that you had returned to Erebor. I am sorry that you didn't present yourself."

"I did not think that you would want to see me, your majesty, after I failed King Thror. It was my fault he died," the old dwarf said softly.

"No Bladurg, it was not your fault. The only one I blamed for my grandfather's death was Azog, and Amayla saw to his death. If I remember correctly, we found you after the battle, barely alive, underneath a pile of dead orcs. No one ever questioned your duty," Thorin answered sincerely.

"Bladurg! Father never told me any of that!" Amayla cried, as she stroked his cheek.

"I asked him never to speak of it," Bladurg replied.

Amayla hugged him again.

"You will help with the outpost?" Thorin asked.

Bladurg smiled at Amayla before turning to the king, "Aye, it would be my honor."

"Excellent! Now come with me and talk to Dis. She will want to see you again too!" Thorin ordered as he offered an arm to support Bladurg.

.

.

As the bride and groom were talking with others from Gorvuud, Kili came and interrupted them. "Amayla please, I can't wait any longer!"

"Are you sure you want to do it this early? The night is still young." Amayla cautioned him.

"Yes I'm sure! Fee has already danced with Caileen twice. I'm ready! Pleeeeaaaaseee?" he answered, turning on the puppy dog charm.

"I must have had too much to drink because those eyes are working on me," Amayla said, shaking her head. "Alright. I'll set everything in motion. The dance after this one will be it."

"Thank you, thank you Amayla! You are the best!" he squealed as he grabbed Amayla and gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

"Watch it laddie!" Dwalin growled as he pulled Amayla close.

.

.

Amayla found her friends and set everything for Kili's and Tauriel's dance into motion. Caileen spoke to Falda, Glorfindel led Dis away to a quiet corner, Bilbo joined in the conversation with Thorin and Bladurg, while Bard and Tilda moved to the empty chairs next to Thranduil.

"What are you up to, amrâlimê?" Dwalin finally asked his wife after watching her flit around the room.

"Nothing, luv. Just making certain that Fili and Tauriel's dance happens," she replied innocently.

"Dis agreed to it, Amayla. So why all the worry?"

"Dis agreed to one dance. She never said how long it would last."

"And you're making sure it lasts a long time?"

"Aye."

"Well come on then. It's my wedding, and if it's going to be a long dance, I'm going to share it with my wife!"

Amayla simply smiled as she let her husband lead her onto the dance floor.

.

The plan worked perfectly. So much so, that after a couple of minutes of watching Kili stare up at Tauriel as they danced, Amayla was able to relax and concentrate on her husband, almost forgetting about the drama that could unfold at any minute.

"Thranduil knows," Dwalin whispered into her ear.

Amayla looked up to see her adar glancing between the band and Kili and Tauriel, a frown on his perfect countenance. He finally turned his gaze to Amayla, who simply smiled and shrugged. The elven king sat back in his chair and raised his wine glass in salute to his adopted daughter.

"What about Thorin?" Amayla asked Dwalin who had a better view of the dwarvish king.

"He hasn't noticed anything. Seems to be in a deep conversation with Bilbo."

"Good!" And the two continued dancing.

After another ten minutes, Dwalin whispered again, "Dis figured it out."

Amayla froze in Dwalin's arm, "Tell me! I am not making eye contact with her!"

"She's marching toward the band. . . Oh, looks like Fili and Caileen just stepped in her way . . . But, that's not stopping her. She just gave Fili a very angry look and pushed right through them. . . Now Bilbo is calling to over. . . . He's braver than I gave him credit for. . . . She could be worse than Smaug. . . .Now she's talking to Thorin, pointing at the band and at Kili and Tauriel. . . Bilbo is cringing . . . Thorin is obviously trying to calm her down . . . It seems to be working . . . They are both standing there watching them."

"That's really good!" Amayla exclaimed.

"And now she's walking over to the band again," Dwalin continued.

The music stopped very quickly.

Amayla watched as Kili kissed Tauriel's hand and led her off the dance floor. Caileen immediately stepped up and led Tauriel away as Dis frowned at her son. Fili then grabbed Kili and dragged him away. When Dis' gaze started to turn her way, Amayla quickly grabbed Dwalin around the neck and pulled him in for a deep kiss.

"Can you see her?" Amayla asked while still kissing Dwalin.

"Yes, she's looking this way, we better keep kissing!"

After another minute, Amayla tried again, "Is she still looking?"

"Who?"

"Dis!"

"Oh yeah, ummm, Thranduil is talking to her now. You may be safe."

"Good. Remember, you're my husband now. You have to protect me!"

"From an army of orcs, I will always protect you," he chuckled. "But from Dis' wrath? I make no promises."

.

.

************** NOTES *********************

.

Sorry for the delay – work, Halloween, and Stranger Things 2 all got in the way. But I'm still plugging away, so the next chapter won't take so long. I know that several readers wanted me to just skip the reception and go straight to the wedding night, but I couldn't do that. Too many plot points had to be dealt with. And remember, this story is rated T. Don't expect graphic details! ACK!

.

As always, thanks for the reviews and for sticking by this story. I greatly appreciate all my readers!


	61. Chapter 61 - The Wedding Night

Amayla successfully avoided Dis for the rest of the reception. She was kept busy dancing with elves, men, and dwarves. Dwalin stood by gallantly, only stepping in every fourth or fifth dance to reclaim his wife.

During one dance, Dwalin murmured softly into Amayla's ear, the low rumble sending thrills throughout her body, "Isn't it about time for us to leave?"

Amayla closed her eyes as the sensations ran through from her ears to her toes, "Mmmmmmm, I think the ladies should be stealing me away very soon, luv."

"Why do we need to wait for them? I'd be happy to help you take your dress off," Dwalin murmured again, this time nibbling on her ear.

Amayla nearly moaned out loud, biting her lip to keep control, "As much as I would love that, I don't think you are capable of removing my dress – without ruining it. And they'll help me take down my hair."

"Oh, I'm sure I could handle that."

"I don't think so luv," she replied, finally pulling back her head to look into his eyes. "You have no idea of how many pins and clips and clasps are in here. Besides, there's the small matter of this necklace. I don't think you want adar barging in on our honeymoon to retrieve it, do you?"

Dwalin frowned at that. "I guess you're right about that, amrâlimê. But they better come and get you soon, because I can't wait much longer," he growled again.

Amayla stroked his beard, "I agree, my luv."

.

.

As they continued to dance, there was a sudden commotion on the dance floor. They turned to see Kili grabbing and pulling Bain away from Tauriel, with whom he had been dancing. "Get your hands off of her!" Kili slurred before slamming his fist into the much taller human's stomach, causing Bain to double over. But before the dwarf prince drew his fist back to follow up with a likely swing at his face, both Dwalin and Amayla sprang to break them up. Dwalin grabbed Kili from behind and Amayla got in front of him, blocking Bain who was trying to shield Tauriel.

Bain stood up and started to charge Kili forcing Amayla to hold him off, "WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM? You're the one who asked me to dance with her!"

"I asked you to keep her away from those other elves, not seduce her!" Kili yelled back.

Quickly a crowd gathered around, with Fili trying to calm his brother and Caileen standing with an arm around Tauriel's waist.

"I wasn't trying to seduce her, we were just dancing!" Bain said trying to defend himself.

"Then why was she laughing so much with you? Huh?" Kili spit back at him trying to get away from Dwalin.

"I was laughing because he was telling me a funny story about you turning Dwalin's beard red," Tauriel stated harshly, arms crossed, obviously not happy with Kili's actions.

"THAT WAS YOU?!" Dwalin roared.

Kili froze before pulling away from Dwalin and running behind Amayla.

"I ALWAYS BLAMED NORI FOR THAT!" Dwalin yelled while trying to get around Amayla's dress to get at the dark-haired prince.

"DWALIN STOP!" Amayla cried, grabbing his shirt to hold him back.

"I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" Dwalin roared.

"Dwalin, luv, please stop," Amayla said softly this time gaining his attention and rubbing his face, "I don't want you to spend our honeymoon in a dungeon because you killed Kili, even if he does deserve it."

"Amayla, he turned my beard RED, MY BEARD!" Dwalin sputtered.

"I understand amrâlimê, and you can get your revenge against him, but just not now. In fact, I'll help you come up with something. But you need to let Kili go right now. Okay?" Amayla said, soothing the bald beast.

Dwalin narrowed his eye and glared at Kili who had enough sense to keep quiet.

"Fili," Amayla whispered, "I think you should take your brother out of here. He needs some fresh air."

Balin broke the tension by announcing, "It just wouldn't be a true dwarven wedding if there wasn't at least one fight!"

Tilda arrived to check on her brother before joining Caileen and Tauriel. As Fili led Kili away, the three approached Amayla. "We were planning on stealing you away after this dance Amayla, but the surprise is lost," Caileen stated.

"PLEASE TAKE HER!" Dwalin pleaded.

The three looked at each other and shrugged. Tilda and Tauriel grabbed the bride by her arms and Caileen cleared the way in front of them. Soon, they were giggling and nearly running as guests cheered them on, many encouraging them with some ribald suggestions. The slowed down as they neared the royal quarters and the halls emptied of any dwarves other than guards.

Caileen finaly asked Tauriel, "What went on back there between Kili and Bain?"

Tauriel rolled her eyes and frowned, "I'm not certain, but for some reason Kili was jealous of Bain. Not that he's not a handsome young man, but if Kili is considered young for me, then Bain would be an infant! And when Kili and I danced, everything was really good between us. We're both willing to continue to wait and want to court when the time is up. I don't know what happened!"

"I do," Amayla replied. "I knew when Kili said that he was ready for the dance that it was too early. I should have made him wait longer. Afterwards he had too much time to watch you dance with others, and drink too much ale. Will you forgive him?"

"Well he only embarrassed himself. Bain is the one who's forgiveness he needs to seek. Besides, I'm not allowed to see him for another year and several months."

"I'm sure Bain will forgive him," Tilda stated. "They're good mates. We're here. Caileen, do you have the key?"

Caileen started digging into her bodice causing the others to start laughing. "What's so funny? Where was I supposed to put it? It's not like I have pockets in this dress!"

Once inside, the ladies began the arduous task of getting Amayla ready for night. Caileen and Tilda and started working on the dress while Tauriel worked on the bride's hair. "Everything comes out except the marriage braid," Amayla reminded her. When they finally had Amayla stripped down, Caileen brought out the white silk night gown that Amayla had received as a gift. Tilda hung up her wedding gown and Tauriel collected the White Gems of Lasgalen to return the necklace to Thranduil.

"All set," exclaimed Tauriel.

"And just in time," agreed Caileen. "I hear them coming!"

"You look wonderful Amayla. How do you feel?" Tilda asked.

"Nervous, anxious, excited!" Amayla answered grinning.

They all turned at the banging at the door. Loud voices shouted, "The groom has arrived! The warhammer is ready!"

"Do we let them in?" Tilda asked, eyes wide.

"Only after one last hug," Amayla answered, holding her arms out wide. As the females went in for a big group hug, Amayla murmured, "Thank you, my friends, for everything you did. This has been the most wonderful night of my life!"

"I thought that was Dwalin's duty!" Caileen replied, winking and smiling.

Tilda pulled away asking, "Promise that you tell us everything!"

To which Amayla just laughed and emphatically said, "No!"

Tauriel smiled and, in Elvish, wished Amayla all of the Valar's blessing on her.

"Stand back! I'm opening the door!" yelled Caileen.

When she did, the raucous group of males shoved Dwalin into the room. A few caught a glimpse of the bride and started wolf-whistling and congratulating the groom. Dwalin simply stood mouth agape, staring at his wife. He barely comprehended Caileen shoving the key into his hand as she, Tauriel, and Tilda hurried out.

.

.

"The door luv," Amayla murmured as Dwalin took a step forward.

Confused, Dwalin froze.

"I think you want to lock the door, amrâlimê," she repeated, a hint of a smile on her lips.

Startled back into reality, Dwalin mumbled, "Aye, of course, wouldn't want any of those lummoxes barging in on us."

When he finished his task, he turned and strode over to his bride in a flash. Without saying a word, he pulled her into a deep kiss, before lifting her up and carrying her into the bedroom.

He kissed her the entire time he carried her into the room, never stopping even as he gently set her down on the edge of their bed. Even as he started to take his boots off, his lips never left hers. She finally pulled away, laughing as he fumbled the task.

"I'd be happy to help you undress, my luv," she whispered.

"That might be best," he agreed as he fell back after his boot finally came off.

"Why is it the dams help the brides but dwarrows don't help the groom? she mused.

"Do you really think I'd let any of those drunken louts help me? I'd much rather have you do it luv."

"My pleasure," Amayla purred as she began unhooking and pealing off his layers. When she finally managed to lift off the bottom shirt to reach his bare chest, she moaned with delight. Her hands immediately began roaming over his skin, her fingernails lightly raking through the mat of dark hair covering much of his front.

"I've been dreaming of this for so long," she murmured while adding light kisses on his shoulders. "You are so beautiful!"

Dwalin huffed at that remark. "I am not beautiful lassie. Only dams are beautiful, like you."

"You have never looked at yourself then luv, because believe me, you are beautiful!" Her hands traveled down his arms, and across his chest before she climbed on his lap and started running her hands through his beard.

"You're driving me mad, Amayla!" He moaned.

"I hope so," she answered as her mouth moved to nuzzle his neck.

Dwalin moaned and grabbed Amayla by the waist, laying her on her back. He slowly rubbed his hands along her sides, sending chills throughout her body. He moved maddeningly slowly, kissing his way down her torso through her flimsy gown. Amayla arched and squirmed as sensations began to overwhelm her. She tried to wrap her legs around Dwalin but was prevented by the gown she was still wearing. His hands and lips roamed over her body, both delighting and frustrating her. While the silk felt wonderful against her skin, Amayla wanted direct contact with her husband, something he was not providing.

After what felt like a lifetime of Dwalin's stroking and soft kisses, Amayla could take it no more.

"Dwalin, stop," she said firmly, before repeating even more sternly, 'STOP!"

Dwalin froze and looked at Amayla with concern written all over his face. "What is it amrâlimê? Is there something you don't like? Just tell me and I'll stop."

"What I don't like is you holding back the way you are!" she scolded, sitting up on her elbows to look him in the eye.

When he looked even more confused, she continued, but in a more soothing tone, "Dwalin, I can tell that you are holding yourself back. If we were sparring, I would be handing you your ass in a basket for holding back this much. We're married now luv."

"I just don't want to hurt you, Amayla," he answered softly.

"It's okay luv. Mahal wouldn't have made us one if you were going to hurt me. I'm pretty tough. I won't break. And if you don't start proving to me right now why you're called the warhammer, I'm going to scream – out of frustration!"

Dwalin's eyes grew dark, but his smile grew large, "Are you sure that you're ready lassie?"

"YES! PLEASE DWALIN!" Amayla begged, slamming her hands down on the bed.

"Then let's get you out of this gown," he growled. But instead of gently lifting it off

her, he grabbed the front of the dress and ripped it in two, all the way down.

"Thank Mahal!" she moaned.

A while later, Amayla did find herself screaming, out of pleasure.

.

.

.

Several days later, Dwalin laughed at Amayla as she struggled to stand after getting out of their bed.

"I'm drawing a bath," she said, stretching and flexing as she gingerly crossed the bedroom.

"Looks like your muscles could use a good soaking, luv," he chuckled.

"Thanks to you! Are you going to join me?" she said, smirking over her shoulder.

"Wouldn't miss it!"

"Good, then go get us some food and bring it in, you lout. I'm starving!"

Amayla started the water, adding some of the oils she had been given, and arranged towels for them both before easing herself into the water. Dwalin came in moments later, carrying a tray full of bread, cheese, and sliced meat as well as a bottle of wine and two glasses.

"What flavor is the bath this time?" he inquired as he balanced the food on the side of the bath before stepping in himself, leaning against the opposite side of the tub so he could face his wife.

"Something called lavender. Never smelled it before. I like it."

"Well it's better than that rose one you used last time."

"Awe, did the big, bad general not like smelling like a rose?" she teased as she helped herself to some food.

"If sharing a bath with you means me smelling like some flowers, it's well worth the price! But go easy of the food, amrâlimê, by my reckoning, we only have about a day and a half left before we run out."

"And then we have to go out and face the real world?" she whined.

"'Fraid so," he mumbled, stuffing some food into his own mouth.

When they finished eating, Dwalin picked up one of Amayla's leg and started rubbing her calf.

"Ummm, that feels wonderful," she moaned, while looking at her husband with a big smile on her face.

"What's so funny wife?"

"Just imagining you with a red beard, husband," she chuckled.

"That wasn't funny! And you better stop laughing, or I'm going to stop rubbing!"

"I'm sorry luv," she apologized as she moved her other foot up her husband's leg.

"Better watch it there, lassie," Dwalin warned.

"Or what?"

"Or I'll stop rubbing your leg and start splashing the water out of the tub . . . again."

Amayla smiled suggestively at her husband, but before she could say anything, they both heard a knock on their door. They grew even more concerned when they clearly heard the door opening.

"BROTHER? AMAYLA?"

"I am definitely killing him this time!" Dwalin grumbled.

"Oh hush. Balin wouldn't let himself in here without good reason!"

"Erebor better be under attack, or I will kill him!"

.

.

.

***** NOTES ******

.

Decided that this would be a good place to end this chapter. Now that I've finally gotten them happily married I will be jumping forward in the timeline more and more. I have some plot lines that need to be taken care of. Yes, we will be meeting Amayla's brother soon (that's all I'll say).

.

.


	62. Chapter 62 - Honeymoon Interrupted

"WE'RE IN THE BATHROOM BALIN," Amayla shouted, while shooting a frown at her husband, for threatening his own brother.

"BUT DON'T COME IN!" Dwalin added.

They heard him walk to the door, raising his voice to be heard, "Sorry to interrupt, but Dis sent me for Amayla!"

"For me?" Amayla answered, now really concerned.

"Aye. Sarna has gone into labor and Dis said it was very important that you go to her!"

Amayla immediately straightened up in the tub and grabbed a towel, "WHAT? SHE'S NOT SUPPOSED TO HAVE THE BABIES FOR ANOTHER 4 WEEKS!"

"Well, apparently, they're coming now," Balin shouted through the door.

"I'LL BE THERE. TELL HER I'LL BE THERE! IT'LL JUST TAKE ME A FEW MINUTES TO GET DRESSED!" she shouted as she jumped out of the tub.

Dwalin grumbled and joined her in getting dressed.

.

.

Amayla ignored the questions and looks of the guards and acquaintances as she practically ran through the halls to get to Sarna's quarters. Galen was sitting with Gorlen and Maylen at his feet. The two jumped up and rushed to the newcomers as they came in.

"Auntie Amayla! Uncle Dwalin! The babies are coming!" they both shouted, jumping up and down.

"Aye, we heard laddies," Dwalin answered, rubbing their heads.

"Go in Amayla, please. She's been asking for you," Galen said softly, face white as ash, as a loud scream came from the bedroom.

"Is amad going to be alright?" Gorlen asked aloud.

"I don't like it when she yells like that," Maylen added, lips trembling.

Amayla sent a look to Dwalin. "How about we go do a little sparring lads?" he asked the twins.

Their faces brightened immediately as they turned to their father for permission. "Aye, go ahead. But mind your manners." Turning to Dwalin, he continued, "Thank you, my friend."

.

.

Amayla rushed into Sarna's bedroom, finding Solmatta holding her hand and Dis wiping her brow. Two other dams whom Amayla did not know were standing at the foot of her bed and a birthing chair was in the corner.

"Amayla!" Sarna yelled as she noticed her friend. "Thank Mahal you are here! Please come sit by me."

Dis handed off the rag and let Amayla take her spot. Sarna immediately bent over, yelling out as another pain overtook her.

"They're coming closer," the younger of the two dams stated to the other.

When Sarna was able to talk again, she grasped Amayla's hand, crying "Please tell me its not too late, Amayla."

"Too late for what?" Amayla asked, confused.

"Please tell me that you didn't have relations with Dwalin. I don't want you to end up like me!"

Shocked, Amayla looked to the other dams in the room. They all made faces and gestures indicating to Amayla to do whatever to calm Sarna.

"Um, I have had relations Sarna, but it's okay. I'm still taking my herbs. I haven't been able to taper yet, so there's no chance of a babe."

"Thank Mahal for that. Promise me that you won't stop taking them, Amayla. PROMISE ME!" Sarna nearly screamed, squeezing Amayla's hand to near breaking.

Again, Amayla looked to the other dams for advice, and again, they all just shrugged.

"Okay, I promise."

Sarna relaxed for a brief moment, before crying out in pain once again.

"Let me take a look, lassie. It's about time," the older dam said.

"Shouldn't Oin be here?" Amayla asked, looking at Dis and Solmata.

Solmata assured Amayla, "Oin is good for fixing broken limbs and stitching wounds, lassie, but when it comes to delivering babes in Erebor, old Flead here is the one you want. She was the midwife in Erebor before Smaug attacked. In fact, she may have delivered you!"

"Aye, I've been around awhile. That's why I'm training Peva here to take over. Your name is Amayla? Hmmm. Odd name. Don't think I delivered you. I would have remembered that name."

"Well, I'm a daughter of Erebor, so I don't know my actual birth name," Amayla replied before Sarna cried out again and all attention moved to her.

Peva joined her grandmother in examining Sarna. "Definitely time for the chair," the old dwarf stated as Peva moved it closer to the bed and signaled for help to get Sarna in it.

.

.

Once again, Amayla stood by a mother-to-be, getting her hand nearly broken in the process. After a long time of pushing and screaming, Sarna was finally delivered of the first babe.

"It's a lass!" Flead announced, handing the babe to her granddaughter.

"Oh, thank Mahal for that!" Sarna managed to say through her exhaustion. "Is she alright? Can I see her?"

"She looks just fine," Peva assured her as she, Dis, and Solmata cleaned up the baby.

Amayla and Sarna both teared up when Solmata walked over with the mewling lass.

"Why does she have a red ribbon on her wrist?" Amayla asked softly.

"Red, for Rhana, her name.

"You're not through yet, lassie. One more to go," Flead reminded her.

The second baby came about 15 minutes later. She was cleaned and given a blue ribbon. "Blue for Bhana," Sarna whispered as she gazed at her newborn daughter.

Dis led Galen in, crying, as he carried Rhana to meet her sister.

"They're beautiful Galen," Amayla said softly before volunteering to find Dwalin and the twins to bring them back to meet their sisters.

"I'll go with you, Amayla," Dis said, striking fear into the Amayla's heart.

.

Thankfully Dis started talking as soon as they reached the hallway.

"I am sorry to have interrupted your honeymoon. I trust it was going well?"

Amayla couldn't control the smile that broke out over her face, but she tried to keep her composure since Dis' ever present guards were within earshot. "Aye. It has been quite enjoyable. But I am very glad that you called for me. I did not want to miss the lasses' births."

"Is it true what your told Sarna about your herbs?"

"Aye. Dwalin knows. I wasn't expecting to get married so there was no time for me to taper properly. And I definitely need to taper. You can ask Fili or Kili about what happens when I don't!"

"Speaking of Kili..."

Amayla's heart fell into her stomach. _This is probably not going to be good._

".. . The dance . .." Dis said icily.

"With Tauriel?"

"Yes."

"Well, you agreed to one dance. And they only had one."

"One that might still be going on right now if I had not intervened."

"You did so much to make the wedding so wonderful, Dis, and I can never thank you enough; but, I just had to give Kili and Tauriel as much time together as possible. I would offer an apology except that I'm really not sorry. It was just something I felt I had to try. I'm sorry if you are angry with me."

"It was all your idea?"

"Aye. Dwalin knew nothing."

"But the others, Glorfindel, Bilbo, Caileen, Tilda, and Bilbo? They all were part of it?"

"Aye, they all wanted to help. But I bear full responsibility."

"Is … she ... still willing to wait?"

"Aye. She said that they both still wanted to."

"And you like this... elf? You trust her?"

"Yes. I like her very much and I trust her completely. She is no spy sent by Thranduil."

Dis frowned in disgust at that comment. "Well I should certainly hope not! Why would you say such a thing?"

Amayla shrugged awkwardly, "Well, Thorin asked me that . . ."

"Thorin is an idiot."

Amayla tried to hide her smile, insisting, "I trust Tauriel with my life and the life of any of my kin. And I very much look forward to Kili and her being able to court openly."

"Hrumph."

Amayla waited for Dis to continue but they reached the sparring rings shortly thereafter.

"I'll leave you here and tell Thorin the news," Dis said, patting Amayla on her arm.

.

.

Amayla easily spotted Dwalin and the twins in one of the sparring rings. Several dwarves started to call out to her, but she cut them off quickly in Iglishmek, so she could watch the trio surreptitiously. Seeing Dwalin work with the twins warmed Amayla to her core. All three were deadly serious as Dwalin moved their feet into the correct positions and showed them how to swing their little wooden axes. Based on what she could see, it was obvious that Dwalin was also teaching them to look ferocious. Before each swing, the lads scrunched up their faces and bared their little pearly white teeth. And although she wasn't close to hear them with all the noise around her, Amayla couldn't help but smile as they let out what she could only surmise was adorable attempts at terrifying roars.

Eventually, Amayla moved into the trio's ring and was immediately smothered in hugs by her honorary nephews.

"Are the babies here?" Gorlen asked, pulling on one of Amayla's arm.

"Aye, they are." Looking at Dwalin's face, she quickly added, "And everyone is doing fine."

"Do we have brothers or sisters?" Maylen squealed excitedly, pulling on the other.

"You have two beautiful sisters."

Both lads slumped in disappointment. Maylen scowled and kicked at some dirt.

"Aw shucks, we wanted brothers, not dumb lasses," Gorlen muttered, swinging his ax into the ground.

"First of all, Gorlen. A warrior does not treat his weapons like that!" Amayla scolded, "And secondly, what is wrong with lasses?"

"Lasses are to be treasured, lads. It is a special blessing from Mahal to have twin lasses in your family," Dwalin added in.

"Yeah, but we wanted lads that we could help train and fight with. Lasses will probably just want to play with dolls and stuff," Maylen whined.

"EXCUSE ME?" Amayla huffed, hands on her hips. "Since when can't lasses fight as well as lads?"

"Well, the only lass we know is Bila and she never wants to fight with us," Golen moped, standing next to his brother.

"Well your auntie here is the finest warrior I've even known," Dwalin stated matter-of-factly as he put his arms around his wife.

"And your mother was a fine warrior too," Amayla added.

"Our amad was a warrior?" Gorlen asked incredulously.

"Nah!" Maylen insisted. "She's a goldsmith, like our grandmother. She's not a warrior."

"She was raised in Gorvuud. Everyone needed to be a warrior in Gorvuud and your mother was as fine a warrior as any. She was a fine shot with a bow and excellent with a sword. I ought to know since I'm the one who helped train her."

"Will you train us too?" the two shouted, jumping up and down again.

"Of course," she said tousling their hair. "Let me see what the general has taught you."

The lads took their positions, put their meanest scowl on their cherubic faces, and swung their little axes, before turning and looking to Amayla for approval.

"That was fine lads, but now I want you to do one thing differently," she stated as she bent down to their level. Maylen's eyes grew wide and Gorlen began bouncing on his toes, eager to try his aunt's instructions.

The two took their stances once again, across the ring from Dwalin. When they were set, Amayla shouted "Du Bekar!" causing the two to launch themselves at the unsuspecting general, axes swinging wildly. Dwalin quickly found himself on his back, desperately trying to subdue the two hooligans without doing any harm to the dwarflings. After a brief struggle, the legendary general managed to capture a squirming dwarfling under each arm.

"Well done lads!" Amayla exclaimed. "And now that you have him fully occupied, I can launch my attack!" And in a flash, she was on top of Dwalin, covering his face with kisses until she found his lips.

"Ewwwwwww!" came the disgusted groans from the twins. "They're kissing AGAIN!"

.

.

Amayla and Dwalin took the lads home to meet their new sisters and were surprised to find Oin there also, cooing over one of the lasses.

"Twin lasses, Dwalin!" the healer exclaimed as he handed the infant over to bald dwarf. "Remember how to hold one?"

"Aye, I remember," he whispered as he stared at the sleeping babe. "Although I don't remember either Fili or Kili being this small."

"That's twins for you. They don't get as much room in the womb and always come a little early. But they both appear to be bonnie, strong lasses," Oin assured them. "Four dwarflings in only ten years! Looks like Galen has thrown down quite the gauntlet for you and Amayla. Better get working on that!"

"Oin!" Amayla exclaimed. "Babies are not challenges, they're blessings!"

"Says the one way behind in the count!" smirked Galen as he took his daughter from Dwalin.

"I would like to get back to working on it," Dwalin winked, putting his arm around his wife.

"But before you go back and lock yourself in your quarters, there is something I want to show Amayla," Oin insisted as he motioned them over to sit at the table.

.

Everyone else left the kitchen as Oin pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to the curious dam.

"It bothered me, Amayla, when you said that Thranduil reported you on the injury reports following the battle," he said softly.

"Oin, it doesn't matter now," Amayla reassured him, gently putting her hand on his arm.

"It mattered to me, lassie. So, I had one of my assistants go through the old papers and he finally found it. Your name on that report. You must know that I never saw it before," he said, voice cracking.

"I have no doubt that you would have said something if you had known Oin," Amayla replied as she took the paper and looked at her name.

"Then what happened Oin?" grumbled Dwalin.

"All I can guess is that those two fools that Dain gave me to help out got the report and never showed it to me," Oin said throwing up his hands in disgust. "They were complete idiots. It was no wonder Dain assigned them to me. I'm sure he was just trying to get rid of them. I gave them duties where I thought they couldn't hurt anybody. Turns out I was wrong. I hope you can forgive me Amayla." He bowed his head and drew out a dagger. "I offer up my beard."

"Oin NO!" Amayla cried, immediately pushing back the dagger. "Thorin's beard stood for all of you. You have nothing to ask forgiveness for. I do appreciate you finding this, but I believe that it was Mahal's will that Dwalin and I not marry until now."

"And I would very much like to make up for lost time, if we could please?" Dwalin pleaded with no small amount of desperation in his voice.

.

.

The three said their good-byes and left the family in peace. Oin turned off and headed back to the healing halls leaving Dwalin to immediately grab his wife's hand and raise it to his lips, "Care to pick up where we left off, amrâlimê?"

"Most definitely, my luv!"

.

.

They turned to enter the royal wing of Erebor, eyes completely locked on each other, oblivious to the guards standing outside their door. They nearly collided with them before the guards called out, "General Dwalin!"

Dwalin took one look at the two of them and shook his head, growling "No!" and tried to push past them. The two guards stood their ground, shoulder to shoulder, impressing Amayla and frustrating Dwalin with their determination.

"General," the guard repeated. "Per his majesty's orders, if you were found outside your quarters, the King asks that you and Lady Amayla report to him immediately."

Dwalin got into the guard's face, asking harshly, "Think well laddie, did you find us outside our quarters?"

"Dwalin!" Amayla scolded. "You cannot ask your guard to ignore his majesty's orders!"

"But amrâlimê," Dwalin whined. "It's our honeymoon!"

"You sound just like Gorlen and he's ten! Come on luv. The sooner we see Thorin, the sooner we can come back here! How long could it possibly take?"

"You have never been in a meeting with Thorin, have you?" he muttered, dejectedly.

.

.

Thorin was not alone in his chamber when Dwalin and Amayla arrived. King Bard was there as was Fili, Kili and Lord Arodir, from the Woodland realm.

"Dwalin, Amayla, I'm glad you could join us," Thorin began.

"Yeah, well the feeling is not mutual," Dwalin muttered under his breath. Amayla clearly heard Fili and Kili attempting to suppress their laughter.

"What did you say?" Thorin asked.

"Nothing, your majesty," Amayla immediately spoke up, covering for husband. "You asked to see us?"

"Aye. We've received reports from the Iron Hills - by the way, Dain sends his congratulations – that they've seen strange movements of orcs up to their north. They've been heading both east and west. They haven't had any attacks, as if the orcs didn't want to be spotted. We're concerned that they may be making some sort of alliance with groups in the east. Thranduil is talking to the elves in Lothlorian about it, but all three kings have decided to move ahead with the northern outpost all the more quickly."

Amayla smiled and bobbed her head to Bard, who nodded his agreement.

Thorin continued, "Amayla we will want you to go with some scouts to determine the exact site for the outpost. Thranduil will send some elves with you and Bard will send some men. In the meantime, we will be sending a delegation to Rohan to purchase horses. The delegation will be led by the crown princes of each kingdom. Kili will go along as will Lord Glorfindel, Lord Elrond's sons, and Strider." He paused and looked questioningly at Bard.

"And Tilda," Bard said sighing heavily and looking at Amayla.

At Amayla's questioning face, Bard shook his head and shrugged. "It has been almost five years since she has seen Sigrid and little Theoden, and she can be quite persistent."

"Was that before or after she heard that Strider was going along?" Amayla asked, smiling.

"Before. She doesn't know about him, yet," the king answered, rubbing his temples.

"No worries about that, Bard," Fili spoke up. "Kili and I will keep a close eye on Tili. We won't let anything happen to her."

"Hah!" Dwalin snorted. "Better be keeping a closer eye on her than you did on our ponies."

Amayla could not look up and had to bite her lip to keep from bursting out loud, as Fili and Kili shifted on their feet, muttering things about being more responsible now.

"Is there something I should know?" Bard asked, looking between Thorin and Amayla.

"No. I am quite confident that my nephews will take the utmost care of Princess Tilda," Thorin nearly roared in his deepest, most royal voice.

"Between the crown princes, Glorfindel, Strider, and Elrohir and Elladan, King Bard, I could not imagine a more worthy escort for Tilda," Amayla chimed in.

"Each kingdom will send a squadron of soldiers also," Thorin stated. "Dwalin, you need to select the dwarves to go. We need someone who can judge horseflesh too."

"General," Amayla startled Dwalin by referring to him only by his rank, "If I may suggest Farrak. He is a strong warrior, and was very good with the ponies in Gorvuud. But more importantly, it would allow him to continue to train with Prince Bain."

"Aye, Farrak is a good choice," Dwalin agreed before turning to Thorin. "You're not ordering me to go too, are you, your majesty?"

"No, my friend. Erebor needs her general," he assured him. "Speaking of which, Amayla, I'm bestowing upon you the rank of General of the Northern Patrol, effective immediately – assuming your honeymoon is over."

"Then it's effective TOMORROW!" Dwalin stated firmly, arms crossed in his favorite stance.

Amayla kept her mouth shut as she watched the stare-down between her king and her husband. Nobody else in the room moved or made a sound.

Finally, Thorin blinked, "Fine, tomorrow then! But no longer. We would like the outpost to be ready for occupation by the time the delegation returns with the horses."

Dwalin simply nodded in agreement and put his arm around Amayla to lead her out. But before they took a step, Amayla came to an important realization. She froze and abruptly turned back, "But if Prince Fili is going to Rohan, what does that mean for him and . . . ummm. . . . well . . . Have there been any important announcements that we may have missed over the last couple of days?" she asked, looking directly at Fili.

Fili looked crestfallen, subtly shaking his head no.

.

.

Amayla sent him a look filled with disappointment as Dwalin gently pulled her away.

"Why so glum luv?" Dwalin asked when they were alone.

"Just sad about Fili."

"What about Fili? He can handle himself going Rohan," Dwalin answered nonchalantly.

"I not worried about Fili, I'm just sad for Fili and Caileen."

"Why? Is Fili interested in Caileen?"

Amaylal stopped dead in her tracks, yanking Dwalin to a halt also. "Of course he is! How can you even ask that!? I bet with Nori that they'd be courting within the month, which is only two weeks away! And if Fili is going to Rohan, I'm going to lose my bet!"

"So are you mad about them not courting or losing to Nori?" he chuckled.

"Both," she whined. "But you can't tell me that you didn't know about them as a couple!"

"Not really. I was slightly distracted by you!" he said as he pulled her closer and started them walking again. "Is that why Dis had me dance the miner's square with her?"

"Mahal Dwalin! I hope you pay more attention to our children when they are of age!"

"Speaking of children, let's go practice making one!" he said, as he started running down the hallway, pulling her along.

Laughing, Amayla ran along with him, happy to spend one last night of their honeymoon locked away from any troubles.

.

.

.


	63. Chapter 63 Newlywed Life

Amayla could barely contain her excitement as the front gates of Erebor came into view and she bid farewell to the contingent of men turning toward Dale. It had been over three weeks and she was ready to get home. Mist tossed her head sensing her rider's excitement. Unwilling to hold back her horse and beyond anxious to see her husband, Amayla turned over command of the patrol to her captain, telling him that she was going to let her horse run ahead.

"Um General, should you be riding unescorted? General Dwalin would not want anything to happen to you," the captain asked sheepishly.

"I think I will be safe riding within sight of Erebor's front gates, Captain. And if you want to keep up with me, I suggest you learn to ride a horse when the delegation returns from Rohan. And I also suggest you not question a direct order from your commanding officer," Amayla replied curtly as she gave Mist her head and urged her into a run.

She slowed Mist as she crossed over the bridge at the front gate. The dwarves standing guard immediately sprung to attention. Jumping off and untying her personal bags, Amayla handed off Mist to one guard to take to the stables and asked where the king was.

"His Majesty is in the mines this morning."

"Fine," Amayla replied. "Send a messenger to let him know that I've returned and will report to him at his earliest convenience. Where is General Dwalin?"

"He is either in his office or in the sparring rings."

"Let his majesty know that I will be with General Dwalin."

"Yes, General. And I'm sure that General Dwalin will be happy that you've returned," the guard couldn't help smirking.

Amayla thought about saying something to the guard about his attitude but didn't want to waste a moment before finding Dwalin. She marched as quickly as she could, eyes straight ahead, not wanting to stop and talk to anyone, barely holding herself back from breaking into a run.

She acknowledged the soldiers who stood at attention as she approached Dwalin's office with a brief nod. "Is he in there?"

"Aye General," the dwarves replied as she rushed past them and opened the door.

Both Dwalin and Galen sprung to their feet as Amayla stood in the doorway. She paused for a moment, taking in the sight of her beloved. A smile slowly spread over her face, and a tingle spread from head down to her toes. She took a deep breath, before taking two steps forward and coming to attention.

"General Amayla of the Northern Patrol reporting in, General," she stated formally.

"Report," Dwalin answered, his deep voice sending sensations through her body.

Swallowing hard to try and calm herself, Amayla began, "His Majesty is in the mines. I left word that he could find me here, so I'm reporting to you first. Bottom line, the site for the outpost will work out very well. We started clearing some trees and building some barracks. Between the men, elves, and us, we've worked out plans to get the outpost inhabitable as quickly as possible. The elves are patrolling now, but we saw nothing of significance with the patrol we ran ourselves."

"Very good, Amayla," Dwalin stated simply.

"But did you see any bears? I proper report finishes with information on bears," Galen stated chuckling softly.

Amayla tore her eyes away from her husband, and shook her head at her best friend. "Unfortunately, there were no signs of bears, and believe me, I looked hard. How are Sarna and the babes doing?"

"They are all well, but we're not getting much sleep. I'm only here because the lasses are asleep and Sarna wanted to take a nap. I took the lads to the forges and dropped them off with Muthad. Solmatta is home in case anybody wakes up. You'll need to stop by as soon as Sarna hears that you're back."

"I will, but I need to talk to King Thorin first and maybe spend a little time with my husband," Amayla said turning back to Dwalin, eyes boring into Dwalin's. A slight smile lighting her face.

"Galen – leave," Dwalin ordered as he approached his wife.

"Just throw me out, why don't you!" Galen laughed as he turned to walk out.

"And see to it that we're not interrupted!" Dwalin added in as he reached for his wife.

.

As the door shut, Dwalin scooped up Amayla and started kissing her passionately. "Mahal, I've missed you, amrâlimê!"

Amayla began raking her hands through his beard, pulling him closer, "And I you, my luv!"

Within seconds, they got busy unbuttoning and pushing clothing off each other. When Amayla managed to get to Dwalin's bare skin, she immediately started kissing everywhere she could reach. "Mmmm, Dwalin, you taste so good!"

"I'm sure you do too, Amayla," he replied while burying his face in her hair and running his hands over her bare back.

"I doubt that luv, I need a bath."

"You smell like a warrior. I'll take that over some of those oils you put in our baths anyday."

Leaning back and looking deeply into her husband's eyes, Amayla smiled, "Aye, I believe you would. Now let me help you get out of those pants."

A short time later, Dwalin had Amayla on top of his desk in the throes of passion when his office door opened and Grundbar came rushing in. Amayla had her bare back to the door, but she saw the anger come over Dwalin's face and felt the growl course through his body. She heard a voice start to say "General. . . " but it was quickly followed by a strange squeaking noise. Amayla threw one arm over her chest as Dwalin roared at the interloper to "GET OUT!"

"Who was that?" Amayla gasped.

"Nevermind luv, just remind me to punch Galen when we leave," Dwalin reassured her as he bent to kiss his wife.

.

.

Having gotten themselves redressed and made presentable, Dwalin and Amayla walked out to find Galen holding up a shield and another guard quivering behind Galen. Dwalin huffed and crossed his arms on his chest, "Hiding behind a shield?"

"I'm no fool," Galen responded.

"Then why did you let Grundbar in? Didn't I order tell you that we weren't to be interrupted?" Dwalin growled.

"I tried. Himlar here will back me up on that," he said nodding to the guard behind him.

"He did, General. He really did!" Himlar swore.

"I told him that you were with Amayla and didn't want to be bothered and I promised to give Amayla the message as soon as you were through. I told him that I didn't think it would be very long. But that wasn't good enough for him. He insisted that Amayla was to go to the King immediately. I stressed that you two were probably very busy since it Amayla had just returned, but he was determined to go in. And I also assured him that I had heard Amayla's report and there was nothing in it that couldn't wait for a few minutes. But he just yelled that I shouldn't presume to know what the king needed to hear. I all but said that you two were f. ."

"Galen! Language!" Amayla interrupted him.

"Sorry, I guess I should have said that Dwalin was 'bidding his staff of love into the sweet cave of your womanly folds.'** That fool probably would have understood that."

"GALEN!" Amayla shrieked again, the cheeks turning a bright red. "STOP IT!"

"I'm sorry, but Grundbar is a pain in the . . . neck. I offered to open the door a crack and shout into the room, but he was bound and determined to go in himself and deliver the king's message. So, I finally gave in and let him embarrass himself," Galen said, shrugging.

"But we didn't look when he opened the door," Himlar added in quickly.

"Aye, neither one of us wanted to see what was going on in there. I don't need that image in my brian!" Galen agreed.

"Shaddup!" Dwalin grumbled. "Don't you have a family you should be taking of?"

"Aye, I do, and I will gladly take my leave now and let the two of you go visit the king."

.

.

Amayla and Dwalin found Thorin in his office, with Balin at his side. Dwalin took one look at Grundbar and motioned for the aid to follow him outside. Amayla hid her smile as the bejeweled dwarf seemed to shrink several inches before her eyes as he followed her husband into the halls. She waved off the questioning look of Thorin and immediately gave her report. Afterwards, they sat down and discussed in detail who and what needed to go to the outpost next. Amayla wanted Bladurg, of course, as well as miners to check the access to the mountain, a raven keeper to select a site for a roost, and plenty of dwarves skilled in construction, especially with axes. Thorin agreed to meet with Bard and Thranduil as quickly as possible to finalize details. Somewhere during the discussion, Dwalin and Grundbar joined them, with Grundbar remaining silent, eyes downcast, against the wall.

.

.

After dinner with Thorin and Dis and members of the company, Amayla was finally relaxing in her bath. Snuggled up against Dwalin's chest, she finally got to ask him what he said to Grundbar.

While massaging her scalp, Dwalin answered, "I explained to him how my captains know full well when and if I should be interrupted and that if he ever went around one again, I would cut off his beard and shove all his jewels down his throat so that he'd be crapping them out for a week!"

"My hero!" Amayla giggled. "My big, lilac-smelling hero!"

.

.

The next morning Amayla accompanied Dwalin to his office. She was pleasantly surprised to see a strawberry blond dam waiting for them. The two embraced, with Amayla asking what Caileen was doing there.

"Didn't Dwalin tell you that we were meeting this morning?"

"No he did not!" Amayla groused, shooting her husband a dirty look.

"Thought it would be nice surprise luv! And I might have been a little distracted last night," he said, winking at them both.

"Why are you here, Caileen?" Amayla said, ignoring Dwalin.

"Princess Dis has me helping make the arrangements for this year's Mid-summer's day celebration. She's running me ragged. I've barely found any time to work on my new design for the Battle of Five Armies tapestry. By the way, I need to talk to you about that when I finish with your husband," Caileen sighed while finding herself a seat in Dwalin's office. She then bent to pick up something under the desk. "I think you dropped something General. It looks like a . . . a chest binder?"

Amayla grabbed it out of Caileen's hand in a flash, sputtering, "Umm, yeah, that's mine." She quickly shoved it behind her and turned to the blond, "So you were saying something about the Mid-Summer's Day celebration?"

Shaking her head and laughing softly, Caileen began, "I need to know what how many contestants I can expect for each tournament and who the judges will be."

"Ooohhh, what tournaments will there be?" Amayla nearly squeeled.

"The General has decided on the Ruthukh Manmazar of course, knife throwing, axe chop, stone throw, and an archery contest." Caileen rattled off.

"And there will be baking contests too, luv. You should make some of your cookies and enter them," Dwalin suggested.

"And if I have to make some practice batches, you'd be willing to taste test them I assume?" Amayla answered him.

"I would be happy to do that for you, amrâlimê. And Caileen, if you are going to enter those muffins of yours, I'd be happy to taste test those too!" Dwalin offered.

"We both realize what a sacrifice that would be for you, my luv!" Amayla said, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"What can I say? I'm a giver!" Dwalin said, very pleased with himself.

"Yes, well back to the tournaments. Who will be the judges?" Caileen asked again.

"Balin will do the Ruthukh Manmazar, I'll do the knife throwing – and No, I will not make certain that Fili wins, Amayla will you do the axe chop since I know you won't be competing in that?" Dwalin asked.

"Aye."

"Galen can do the stone throw, and Thorin can do the archery contest," Dwalin continued.

"Won't Thorin want to compete in that?" Amayla asked.

"No, Thorin doesn't compete in the competitions. He's afraid that his soldiers won't fully try against him and doesn't want the competitions to be unfair," Dwalin explained. "Dain, on the other hand, is sure to compete and he'll be bringing some of his best soldiers. So you and Kili better be be sharp. We want Erebor to win everything!" Dwalin said seriously.

"I'll do my best, luv. Fili and Kili are expected back before Mid-Summer's aren't they?" Amayla asked.

"Aye, he . . . they, better be!" Caileen answered quickly.

.

.

When they finished with the details of the competitions, Caileen asked Amayla to look at her sketches for her new tapestry. Amayla was in awe of the sketches and lavished praise on her friend.

"Ori helped me quite a bit, but I want to make certain that you approve. Afterall, I do not want a repeat of the last tapestry," Caileen said smiling.

"Have I apologized to you about that recently?" Amayla asked weakly.

"As soon as you approve of this one, you'll never have to apologize again. I promise."

Amayla looked over the sketches carefully, surprised at the emotions that welled up inside her. Soon some tears started to fall.

"Amrâlimê, are you alright?" Dwalin asked softly, putting his arm around her.

"Just some bad memories," she whispered. "I really thought that Azog was going to kill Thorin. It was so close. . . And Fili . . . falling . . . watching him bounce off those rocks. And then Bolg about to spear Kili. . . Not to mention what happened right before the battle started, with Bilbo. Those are all things I'd rather forget." Her tears started flowing freely.

Dwalin wrapped his arms around her, softly stroking her hair. "Shhhhhhh, Amayla. It's alright now. Everything is good now."

"I'm sorry Amayla," Caileen said gathering up the sketches. "I didn't mean to upset you. We can do this another time."

"No, Caileen. I'm fine. I want to help. I'm not going to delay you just because I'm a little emotional." Amayla said as she pulled away from Dwalin and picked up one of the pictures. "You just need to swap me and Beorn around and make Beorn about double in size."

"Double? Really? He's that big?" Caileen asked amazed.

"Aye, he is and I have the scars to prove it," Amayla answered, a smile returning to her face.

"And that's it? You approve?"

"I approve, and I hereby swear to never go near this tapestry with a weapon!"

"Thank you for that, my friend!"

"Let's leave Dwalin to do whatever it is he needs to do, and you can walk with me to Sarna's," Amayla said as she helped Caileen straighten up.

"Definitely! I haven't seen the babes since a few days after they were born." Caileen answered excitedly.

"Don't mind me," Dwalin growled, "I'll just stay here and slave away."

Amayla walked over and gave him a big kiss on the cheek, "Awe poor baby, a general's work is never done!"

"I'll make you pay for that, wife!" he pouted.

"Promise?" Amayla winked at him.

"Aye, I do!" Dwalin chuckled as Amayla sashayed out of the office.

.

.

As the two dams were walking, Amayla began asking Caileen about Fili.

"So Dis has you working on the celebrations? How did that come about?" Amayla asked.

"Dis grabbed me as soon as we bid Fili and everyone farewell. She very nicely asked if I would assist her in planning the celebration, and the next thing I know, she has me running around almost day and night. I had no idea of how much work goes into one of these things! The Blue Ladies are handling the baking competitions, so I've been meeting with them all the time. And they are something else. Your husband is much easier to deal with."

"I can imagine! But you do understand what is going on don't you?"

"No, what do you mean?"

"Dis. She's testing you."

"Testing me?"

"Aye. She's giving you a taste of what it will be like when you are the crown princess."

"Really? Do you think she's trying to scare me off?"

"Maybe not scare you off exactly. I'm sure she approves of you. I just think she wants you to know what you're in for. Is she the reason that Fili didn't give you a bead before he left for Rohan?"

"He didn't say that exactly, but I really thought he was going to. He said something about nobody stopping him when he got back."

"And you would have said yes?"

"Of course I would have."

"That didn't sound very convincing."

"Well, I do love Fili. I do. It's just that everything has happened so fast. One day, all I can think of is my masterpiece going up and then you slash it to pieces and then I meet Fili and everything changes! Then your wedding happened and all the hub-bub that went with that. We did have some nice time together, just Fili and me, while you were locked away in your quarters. I know he's my one. But he's the crown prince! Marrying him would mean that one day I would be queen. How is that possible?"

"Mahal would not have picked you to be Fili's one if he didn't know that you would make a wonderful queen. And that is why Dis is doing this to you. She's proving to you and to the mountain that you can do it."

"And if I don't?"

"Then she's giving you a chance to back out gracefully. But don't you even think about doing that!"

Caileen looked to Amayla with big amber eyes, "You will help me?"

"Always my friend."

.

.

Sarna was overjoyed to see her Amayla and Caileen. She quickly thrust a baby at each of them.

"Who do I have?" Caileen asked.

"Red is Rhana, Blue is Bhana," Sarna answered. "Ori knitted the caps."

"They're adorable!" Caileen cooed.

"The babies or the caps?" Amayla asked laughing.

"Both!" Caileen answered.

"You're a natural, Amayla. Hopefully, you'll have one of your own soon. Or two. You should have twin boys and we can marry them off to these two!" Sarna suggested.

"Oh, so now it's okay for me to have babies? Because you made me promise never to," Amayla responded, acting annoyed.

"What are you talking about?" Sarna exclaimed. "I never said such a thing! Of course I want you to have babies!"

"Just ask your mother or Dis. During labor, you made me promise never to have a baby!" Amayla insisted. "In fact, you tried to make me promise that I would never have sex with Dwalin!"

Both Caileen and Sarna burst out laughing at that remark.

"I do NOT remember that at all!" Sarna said, while trying to breath. "And according to Galen, you didn't keep that promise!"

"Did he tell you what happened with Grundbar?" Amayla groaned, blushing.

"Of course he did!" Sarna answered, wiping tears from her eyes.

"Does that have something to do with why I found your chest binder under Dwalin's desk, because I want to hear that story!" Caileen asked while bouncing the infant in her arms.

Amayla scrunched her face up, refusing to look at either of the other dams, which only served to make the other two laugh even harder. Sarna proceeded to give Caileen all the details of the story that Galen had told her. Even the babies were giggling by the end.

When the story finally ended, Amayla just shrugged, "What can I say, we're newlyweds and we missed each other!"

.

The time before her next trip to the outpost for jam packed for Amayla. Her days were filled with selecting Dwarves to work on the outpost, spending time with Bilbo, training with Foldram, Gorlen and Maylen, babysitting the lasses, and a trip to Mirkwood to coordinate with Thranduil. Her nights were busy with Dwalin, but her sleep was deep and restful next her husband.

.

.

More than a month later,

Departing the outpost three days later than planned had Amayla on edge. Mid-summer's day was less than a week away and she desperately missed Dwalin. She pushed her group of dwarves to ride hard despite the heat of the season, dreaming of the day when they would all be riding horses and she could travel at a full run. Lost in her thoughts, she almost missed it when her captain in the lead called for a halt.

"Why are we stopped?" Amayla shouted, frustration boiling over.

"General, I'm not certain of what is happening at Erebor. All the troops seem to be deployed outside the front gates. I didn't think we should simply ride through them," came the answer.

Amayla rode up to see for herself and was shocked to see thousands of dwarven troops spread across the land between Erebor and Dale, the sun reflecting off their full armor. Some dwarves were deployed in defense postures, shield to shield, creating a nearly impenetrable line, while others were rushing forward, weapons drawn. She had a clear view of the entire field, but could not detect any enemy. Fighting off her first instinct to rush and join the fray, Amayla looked carefully for Dwalin, hoping to figure out what was going on. When she finally spotted him on the ramparts over the the front gates of Erebor with Thorin at his side, Amayla relaxed, realizing that it was simply excercises, although she wondered what had possessed Dwalin to hold such extensive ones. Things got even more confusing as she and her troops rode through the valley. The forces on the ground parted to let them pass, with many cheering her name and banging their weapons on their shields. She rode up to the front gates, dismounted, and sent Mist off with her companions. Barely off her horse, Amalya spotted Dwalin rushing toward her with Thorin and others trailing behind.

"Amayla!" the bald dwarf shouted, before pulling her into his arms, and bestowing upon her a kiss that got her toes tingling. "Are you alright, luv?"

Amayla smiled but was still surprised by her husband's reactions, "I'm fine, my luv. Why so concerned?"

"You're three days late!"

"I know. But I sent a raven. You knew I would be late," she said said stroking his face.

"Aye, but it doesn't mean I liked it," he replied.

"I didn't either, but it was necessary. Now put me down so I can report to the king!"

Dwalin released her and Amayla immediately bowed to Thorin, "Amayla, General of the Northern Patrol reporting in, your majesty."

"I'm very pleased to see you, Amayla. We," Thorin looked directly at Dwalin, "were worried about your delay in returning. Is everything alright?"

"Aye, your majesty, everything is quite well. I felt it was worth it for me to stay for the extra days to see everything we planned fully accomplished. I did not mean to worry anyone. That's why I sent the raven."

"All is in order at the outpost? Where are Bofur and Bifur?" Thorin asked.

"Aye, your majesty. Everything is quite well. Bofur and Bifur are staying a few more days, but will be back in time for the celebration. If you would like to go to your office, I'd be happy to give you my full report, explaning everything."

"No need to rush General," Thorin assured her.

"But your majesty, it is standard procedure to immediately report to you, or General Dwalin if you are not available, when I return from a patrol," Amayla insisted.

"As long as there is nothing pressing General, your report can wait until you reacquaint youself with General Dwalin. I, and probably every soldier in Erebor, would very much like that to happen," Thorin stated with a smirk.

Completely confused by Thorin's statement and Dwalin's huff of indignation, Amayla looked at some of the officers trailing the king, finally locking eyes with Galen. He didn't say anything, instead quickly signing "Please go" to Amayla with a look of desperation on his face.

"As you wish, your majesty," Amayla finally said with a shrug and a bow. "Far be it for me to argue about spending time with my husband!"

Amayla did not miss the looks of relief on every soldier in the area as Dwalin grabbed her under her arm and led her away.

Dwalin practically pulled Amayla down the corridors towards their quarters, but when there was no one around, Amayla grabbed her husband's arm and yanked to him a halt.

"By Durin's beard, Dwalin, what is going on?"

"Nothing luv, I just missed you - really, really missed you! Thorin was nice enough to give us some alone time, so let's take advantage of it!" he said as he tried to get Amayla to start moving again.

"No!" she replied, shrugging off his arm and glaring into his face. "I want to take advantage of it too, but there is something else going on. Why would Thorin say that every soldier in Erebor wants us to be together? And for that matter, what kind of excercises were you running? Full armor in the middle of summer?"

Dwalin ran his hand over his head, "I just thought that the troops were getting a little soft. They all needed the practice. And by their whining, I was right. What's a few days of training in armor? It's good for them. Keeps their minds on what they're supposed to be doing. Less destractions."

"Days in armor?" Amayla asked incredulously. "How many days?"

"Just three."

The realization hit Amayla square in the head. "Dwalin, son of Fundin, do you mean to tell me that you made all of Erebor's forces train in the heat in full armor because I stayed at the outpost for three extra days?!"

Dwalin's refusal to look Amayla in the eyes was all the confirmation she needed.

"No wonder all the troops were cheering for me! I couldn't imagine why they were so happy to see me. I never would have guessed it was because they wanted you to get a little loving from your wife so that you would stop torturing them!"

"It was hardly torture," Dwalin mumbled.

"But you admit that you did it because you were frustrated that I wasn't home!" Amayla pressed further.

"Aye, I really missed you. I needed something to occupy me," Dwalin finally admitted, shuffling his feet.

Amayla shook her head slowly before reaching up to Dwalin and giving him a soft peck on his lips, softly saying "I missed you to my love. Come on, let's get home, and I'll show you how much."

"So you're not mad at me, luv?"

"Of course not," Amayla answered, smiling broadly, and pulling Dwalin toward their door. "It's actually kind of romantic. And you're right, a little training never hurts. Besides, it's going to to make recruiting for the Northern Patrols so much easier. Nobody's going to want to stay behind and be subject to your whims!"

.

.

******* Author's Notes ********

.

.

** That quote is by Anders Johnson/Braegi (as played by Dean O'Gorman) from "The Almighty Johnsons"(Season one, episode 2 or 3) . It always makes me laugh so I really wanted to work that in.

I am sorry that I haven't updated in awhile. Life has totally gotten in the way. Holidays, extra work, a special sewing project for my sister, I am just having the hardest time finding more than an hour at a time to write. It's very frustrating. I probably would have broken this chapter out differently – probably going more into the next chapter, but I really want to get something published.

Yep, Dwalin is having a harder time dealing with being apart from Amayla, but both are taking advantage of the time they do get together. Something is bound to happen!


	64. Chapter 64 - Pre Celebration Activities

The meetings Amayla had with both Thorin and Bard had gone exceedingly well. The kings were pleased to hear that the barracks, while bare, were ready to house both men and dwarves. The elves had built shelters in some of the trees but Amayla was working on getting them to use the barracks also. The raven roost was ready for more than the single raven that had been sent and Thorin promised to find permanent keepers. Bofur and Bifur were both working on plans for a special escape tunnel for the outpost, and would report back to Thorin as soon as they came back. Both kingdoms were prepared for the incoming horses and were ready to start training together to determine the new patrols. All that remained was to wait for the crown princes to return to return with the new stock, which was expected any day.

Ilna had invited the members of the company for dinner shortly after Amayla got back, and everyone in the company who was in Erebor at the time assembled in Bombur's quarters for a quiet dinner. As soon as they were all gathered around the table, Bombur and Ilna stood up and made their big announcement.

"We wanted to wait to Bombur and Bifur to return but we couldn't wait any longer to announce that I'm going to have another baby!" Ilna burst out, holding Bombur's hand tightly. For his part, Bombur just stood silently, grinning like a fool.

"I'm going to be a big sister!" little Bila squeeled, jumping up and down.

Everyone leapt from their seats to give the couple hugs and head bumps. Bombur still didn't manage to speak real words, but his smile was as wide as his girth, clearly indicating his level of his joy.

Dinner proceeded with much laughter. Dwalin couldn't keep his hands off Amayla and kept wrapping his arms around her, pulling her closer, even feeding her bites of Bombur's famous spice cake.

Nori finally had enough, "Why don't you just sit her on your lap, Dwalin, and feed her like a baby," he snarled.

Amayla looked over and Dwalin, smiled, and let the bald dwarf pull her over onto his lap. "Good idea Nori!"

"Do we have to see this?" Nori asked, seemingly disgusted.

"What's up with you, Nori?" Amayla questioned. "Since when do you care about a little display of marital pleasure?"

"Oh, don't mind him Amayla," Gloin spoke up. "He's just sore about losing out on a date with Lady Mag."

"Who's Lady Mag?" Amayla asked.

"She's a cousin of Dain's wife. Nice looking dam, although not compared to my Alva, here," Gloin explained while laying a kiss on his wife's cheek.

"Nori, if she's dumb enough to turn you down, then she doesn't deserve you," Amayla stated firmly. "What you need is some of Bombur's delicious cake." She picked up a piece, covered with cream, and held it up in her hand, grinning evilly.

Nori quickly snatched up a piece himself, resulting in a stare down. Amayla finally faked a throw at Nori who reacted by throwing his piece straight at her. Amayla ducked, leaving the piece to land squarely on Thorin's cheek.

The room grew deathly silent as Thorin picked up a piece of cake himself. Glowering at Nori, Thorin drew his arm back as Nori started to duck. But instead of throwing it at the red-headed dwarf, he reached over Dwalin and smashed it into Amayla's face.

Amayla squealed in protest as everyone else in the room burst into laughter. "NO FAIR! I DIDN'T THROW IT!"

"Aye," Thorin replied through his laughter, "but you started it and what kind of general are you that you duck when somebody throws a projectile at your king!"

"I'd step in front of an arrow or sword, your majesty, just not cake!" Amayla chuckled as she wiped the cake from her face with some help from her husband.

"And besides, I owed you from the night you returned to Erebor and a king never forgets! By the way Bombur, this cake is really good!"

.

.

The next morning, Amayla was awakened by the smell of sausages frying in the kitchen. She padded in to find her warrior husband standing over the stove wearing one her aprons that she had received as a wedding gift. She stood in the doorway for a few moments, before breaking the peacefulness, "I can't decide which I like better, luv, the scent of your cooking, or how delicable you look in that apron."

"If you expect to eat any of these sausages, I suggest you keep your jokes to yourself, lassie. This apron keeps my tunic clean!" he growled as he put some sausages onto a plate.

"How lucky am I that not only do I have one sexy dwarf as a husband, but he can cook too!" Amayla exclaimed as she gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"And you should show your gratefulness for such blessings," Dwalin rumbled as he returned the kiss.

"I think I did, last night, my luv!" Amayla giggled.

"That was last night, you haven't shown any today!" Dwalin responded, pulling her tight.

Before they could proceed, they were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Caileen! What are you doing here so early?" Amayla asked when she opened the door.

"I need some taste testers for some muffins I made. I need to decide which to enter into the baking contest."

"MUFFINS?" Dwalin shouted as he rushed out of the kitchen, throwing his apron carelessly behind him, and nearly dragged a startled Caileen into the dining room.

Amayla shook her head at her husband's response, "Why do I think that if you had met Caileen before me that neither Fili nor I would have stood a chance?"

"Oy! That's not true, luv. You're my one and there's not denying that," Dwalin quickly hugged his wife before grabbing a muffin. "But having Caileen as your friend is certainly a bonus!"

Amayla grabbed some plates and cups to set the table, offering Caileen some of their breakfast.

"So two batches of muffins, isn't it early in the morning for that?" Amayla asked.

"I haven't been sleeping well," Caileen admitted. "There's so much to do for the celebration and . . . I just wish Fili would return."

"If we get muffins like this when he's away, I'm sending him on lots more missions!" Dwalin remarked as he raised a muffin to his mouth, preparing for a big bite.

"Husband!" Amayla reprimanded him, snatching the muffin out of his hand.

Dawlin looked at his wife with utter betrayal written on his face. "Why'd you do that?"

"Dwalin," Amayla said slowly and clearly, "Caileen is worried about Fili. Perhaps you could say something to comfort her rather than just eating all her muffins!"

Dwalin looked sheepishly at the downcast dam. "Oh. Right. Sorry. You'll be happy to know that Thorin got a raven yesterday. Fili should be back late tonight or early tomorrow depending on the weather," he said quickly to Caileen, causing her to visibly relax. "Now can I have my muffin back?" he whined.

Amayla simple shook her head at him as he happily shoved the muffin into his mouth.

"Thank you General," Caileen replied. "That is good news."

The tree chatted for a short time before Caileen finally asked, "Which muffin should I make for the contest."

"Who's judging? Not Fili, is he?" Dwalin asked.

"No. Bombur is going to. Why?"

"Because you wouldn't want to make the apple ones if Fili is a judge. They are delicious, but Fili wouldn't like them."

Startled by that news, Caileen asked, "What? I know that I've made him apple muffins before. He ate them."

"He must really love you then, lassie, because Fili doesn't eat apples anymore," Dwalin remarked.

"Anymore?" Caileen asked, totally shocked.

"Aye. During the quest, when we escaped from Mirkwood in barrels, Fili's barrel apparently reeked of apples. Between all the bumping and jostling around, he got a little nauseous, so the smell of apples reminds him of that. When he climbed out of his barrel, he swore he would never eat an apple again and I don't think he ever has," Dwalin explained.

"I'll never forget how green he looked when Sigrid offered him one at Bard's house," Amayla added in giggling.

"Why wouldn't he tell me that? He just sat there and ate the muffin." Caileen mused.

"Maybe because your muffin was so good that he didn't care!" Dwalin responded, grabbing another.

"Or maybe it's because his love for you has overcome his hatred of apples," Amayla said, overly dramatically.

"Nah," Dwalin grunted, "I think it's just that these muffins are so good!"

"My husband, the romantic," Amayla sighed, glaring at the bald dwarf.

Caileen laughed at the two, "So the apple ones are the better of the two? I should enter them?"

"Definitely," Dwalin answered, crumbs covering his beard.

"Good. That's decided then," Caileen stated, before changing the subject. "Lady Dis said that we will be doing a four swords dance at the banquet. She wanted me to talk to you about who will be participating."

"I'M IN!" Amayla shouted.

"Okaaaaaay," Caileen answered, slight startled by her friend's exuberance.

"You can do the four sword's dance?" Dwalin asked skeptically.

"Of course! Captain of the guard, here! In Gorvuud, it was one of the requirements to make captain."

"Really? You'd never know that by seeing Galen attempt to dance it!" Dwalin scoffed.

"Aye," Amayla laughed. "He was really bad at it. We were worried that he'd never make captain because of it. I practiced with him for years! I think Ardru finally gave him a little pass on it because he was such a good soldier otherwise. What about you, luv?"

"I can dance it. Don't you worry about that, lassie. And I guess that after this trip, we should let Fili do it too."

"Does he know it?" Amayla asked.

"Aye. Taught him myself. He's not bad. This will be his first time at a celebration."

"What about the King?" Caileen asked.

"No. Ever since Azog, he hasn't been able to do it," Dwalin said softly. "You'd be hard pressed to see it, but his foot didn't heal completely right. He can still fight better than most, but he lost a step after the injury. He can't do a dance like the four swords dance anymore." He looked straight into Caileen eyes before adding, "But that doesn't leave this room, lassie."

"I understand," she responded quickly.

"Dain will do it and will be bringing his captain Drol I'm sure. He's not much of a soldier. I'm certain the only reason Dain made him captain was because he could dance so well," Dwalin murmured disapprovingly. "And if Fili is doing it, I'm sure Dain will have Stonehelm do it too."

"His son?" Amayla asked.

"Aye. He's just a bit younger than Fili. But if Fili does something, Stonehelm will be right behind doing it too."

"Kinda like Kili?" Amayla asked.

"No lassie. Kili follows his brother out of love. Stonehelm is just obnoxious," Dwalin stated.

"Aye. I can attest to that," Caileen added. "He was always strutting around the Iron Hills like he was Mahal's gift to all dams. Not that he isn't a handsome dwarf, but he is so arrogant! Always assuming that every dam wanted to get into his trousers."

"Did he bother you, lassie?" Dwalin asked, sitting up straight, his protective mode kicking into gear.

"No. But he bothered a few of my friends. At first, each was thrilled that he was paying them special attention, but when he made it clear that he was only interested in a tumble and nothing more, they were heartbroken. I just stayed as far away from him as I could."

"Smart lassie," Dwalin nodded, satisfied with her response.

"So the dance will be me, Dwalin, and Fili against Dain, Stonehelm, and Captain Drol? I'm sure that Erebor will be well represented," Amayla stated confidently.

"Aye. I've beaten both Dain and Drol in the past, I'm sure I can do it again," Dwalin said, nonchalantly.

"And I'm sure that I can beat you, my luv!" Amalya replied.

Dwalin raised an eyebrow, "Oh really Amayla?"

"Aye! We took the four swords dance very seriously in Gorvuud!"

"I'm sure. But in Gorvuud, were you wearing your finest dress, all your jewels, the tiara I made for you?"

"Of course not, why?"

"Because the four swords dance will be held during the banquet, when you will be fully bedecked as is expected of someone who is now a noble of Erebor, and a member of the line of Durin, and my wife!"

"What?" Amayla whined. "That's no fair! How am I supposed to dance in a dress?"

Dwalin simply shrugged.

"Maybe I could change beforehand?" Amayla asked, thinking outloud.

"The dance is going to be between dinner and dessert," Caileen said with a tinge of an apology. "I don't think that there will be time."

"There's got to be a way around this," Amayla whimpered, slumping onto the table.

"Well, I leave you two to try and figure something out. But there really is no worry Amayla, I'll make sure that Erebor is victorious."

Amayla stuck out her tongue at him in response.

Chuckling, Dwalin asked, "Do you still want me to join you and Galen in practicing for the Ruthukh Mahmazar?"

"Yes, of course," Amayla answered dejectedly. "I'm going to run down to the market and have a top made for the competition. At least I'll have the proper outfit for that."

Dwalin bent down and kissed Amayla on the top of her head, "My poor baby. I look forward to wrestling with you later."

Amayla simply waved her hand at him as he grabbed the remaining muffins to take with him.

Caileen went over and gave her a friend a hug, "Come on General. There has to be a way around this."

Amayla slowly rose from her chair and absent-mindedly began clearing the table. "I have to have leggings or trousers to dance in, nothing else will work."

"You could wear leggings under your dress, nobody would notice, and then take your dress off for the dance!" Caileen suggested.

"I'd have to have some sort of top on under the dress or that would really be a surprise!"

"I'd ask my mother for help but she is really swamped right now with dresses for the celebration."

"What about that seamstress that your mother recommended for my wedding dresses. She was really funny. I liked her."

"You mean Pava?"

"Yes, that was her name. Did I ever tell you how she got Bifur, Bofur, Nori, Ori, and Dori to try on my dresses for me?"

"No! How could you hold out on me like that?"

"It was really funny. Guess I kinda forgot about it in all the wedding hubbub."

"Pava is the perfect dwarf to figure this out and you can tell me the dress story on the way!" Caileen stated firmly as she hooked her arms in Amayla's and pulled her out the door.

.

By the time they reached Pava's shop, Caileen was wiping tears from her eyes, "Oh how I would have loved to have seen that! I can imagine Bofur and Nori putting on a show, but Bifur and Dori? And I can only imagine how red poor Ori was!"

"Caileen! My favorite lass! Come in!" Pava exclaimed as she saw the two dams entering her shop.

Amayla stood back as she watched as the two dams embrace lovingly. When they turned to her, Pava greeted Amayla just as enthusiastically, "Lady Amayla, my favorite customer!"

"Nice to see you too, Mistress Pava. I didn't realize that you and Caileen knew each other so well?"

"Oh yes! Ula is an old friend. She taught me to sew. I am not nearly as good as she is, which is why half of the dresses I sell are hers. I haven't seen this little one much lately, though. She was always working on her tapestry and now I hear she's busy occupied with a certain blond prince?"

Caileen blushed prettily.

"No need to be so shy about it lassie. I can't imagine anyone better to be queen than you!"

"Stop, please, Pava! We here to find something special for Lady Amayla, not me!"

"And you came to me because your mother is too busy making a very special dress for you, maybe?"

"Pava!"

"Alright, alright, I'll stop, but I am so very happy for you sweetie," Pava whispered as she pulled Caileen in for another hug. As she pulled away, Pava continued, "Caileen, did Lady Amayla tell you what happened when she came and bought dresses from me? It was, hands down, my most favorite sale ever!"

"She just told me the story as we came here. I'm still crying over it! You have to tell me, who was your favorite?"

"Oh definitely Lord Nori," Pava answered quickly. "If you would have seen the cute little twirl he did . . . well . . . definitely Lord Nori!"

"Oh come on, Mistress Pava, you thought his spin was better that Bifur's?" Amayla asked laughing along.

"I thought Lord Bifur was going to fall over!" Pava laughed. "But enough of that. You are here for a reason. I'm surprised, Lady Amayla, that you need a new dress already."

"She needs something special, Pava, and we're hoping that you can figure it out," Caileen began.

After listening to Amayla and Caileen explain Amayla's dress needs, Pava slowly nodded her head, eyes squinting and looking off into the distance.

"Since you won't have enough time to change, you'll have to have leggings on under the dress. That won't be any problem. But I don't think you'll want to take off your dress, at least not the whole dress. I have an idea that will allow for a very dramatic moment. Unfortunately, there's not enough time for me to fully embroider the dress with jewels, so you should plan on wearing plenty of jewelry. But other than that, I think this will work!"

"I'm in your hands!" Amayla stated.

Pava got busy measuring Amayla, with Caileen's help until one of Dis' guards showed up to fetch the young dam away. In her absence, Pava and Amayla bonded over their mutual happiness over Caileen and Fili's relationship. She also gave Amayla the necessary measurements for the chest covering that Amayla was going to need for the Ruthukh Mahmazar.

.

After spending some time with her old friends Parthum and Walum to quickly make a simple leather binder, Amayla headed to the sparring rings to meet up with Galen and the lads. She was thrilled to see Foldrum with them, who explained that Bilbo was very busy concentrating on getting all the ingredients and preparations for his entry into the baking competition.

.

Amayla and Galen put the three youths through the paces of sword work before Amayla changed into her newly made top. The leather band wrapped around her body, simply covering her breasts. A small strap crossed over one shoulder to prevent an opponent from pulling it down. When she entered the ring, Galen stripped off his tunic and shirt and both friends faced off in the center, with the twins and Foldrum cheering them on enthusiastically.

"How do you want to do this, Amayla?" Galen asked with an evil smile, "Standard routine or free form?"

"Routine, I'm not going to show you any of the new moves I've learned over the last several years. And you might want to practice not letting your foot slip, like last time," Amayla replied while winking at him.

Galen frowned and growled back at her, "You know full well that if my foot hadn't have slipped, I would have taken you down!"

"Sure, sure. Of course," Amayla answered sarcastically.

"Shut up and get in position!" Galen yelled as Amayla sofly laughed at him.

The two took turns putting each other in head locks and attempting to escape, running headfirst into each other and slamming them into the dirt. Elbows were thrown, legs tripped, and bodies pinned into the ground, all to the cheers of two dwarflings and a young hobbit.

Dwalin came walking up as Galen had Amayla on her back, attempting to pin her shoulders down. "How you doing, luv? Need any help?"

Amayla smiled up at her husband, "No thanks, luv! I'm doing fine." With that, she wrapped her legs around Galen and flipped him over onto his back, before falling back down on top of him.

"That's my girl!" Dwalin said proudly, standing back and smiling.

"I am not your 'girl' luv! And if you don't stop calling me that, I'm going to start calling you 'my boy'!" she shouted at him as Galen pushed her off him.

"Thanks for the distraction, mate!" Galen sputtered as both of them scrambled to stand.

"No worries, just make sure that your foot doesn't slip this time!" Dwalin laughed back at him.

Galen took a quick peek over his shoulder to make certain that his sons couldn't see him before signing quickly, "I hate you both!"

Amayla laughed out loud, before giving her friend a quick peck on his cheek, "You do not! You love us!"

"Now get out and let me wrestle with my wife!" Dwalin grunted.

.

Galen walked out, grabbed a towel, and sat with his sons as Dwalin stripped out of his shoes and shirt. Amayla quickly toweled off herself and got a quick drink of water from a nearby bucket before getting absorbed in watching her husband undress. Shirtless, he stretched his muscles, swinging his arms, loosening up. Amayla stood transfixed watching him, oblivious to any sights or sounds around her. She knew every scar and tattoo on his chest. Tracing them in bed as they talked was one of her favorite pastimes. It was only when Galen threw his smelly, used towel at her did she realize that they were all waiting for her to join Dwalin in the ring.

"You alright there lassie? You seemed distracted," Dwalin asked with concern in his voice.

"Just fine, luv. Worry about yourself." She answered, signaling him to cone over. "I'll start you in a head lock."

Amayla wrapped her arms around his neck, clasping her hand around her wrist. But as she took her stance, she inhaled deeply, his scent invading her head. Instead of thinking how he would likely try to throw her, she instead closed her eyes and inhaled again. The next thing she knew she was flipping through the air and landing with a thud. Stunned, she immediately rolled over and scrambled to her feet. Dwalin stood frowning at her while Galen yelled at her to, "Wake up! You'd never let me pull that stunt on you!"

Amayla waved them both off and signaled Dwalin to try again. This time she managed to deflect his throw and bring him down to the ground with her on top of him. But instead of attempting to pin him, once again she was distracted by the amount of bare skin rubbing against each other. Dwalin took advantage of her pause and threw her off him.

Once again Galen yelled at his friend, "Come on Amayla! You never make any bone head moves like that when I'm wrestling you!"

"Are you sure you're okay, luv? If you're tired, we can do this tomorrow," Dwalin asked even more concerned.

"I am fine!" Amayla insisted getting more angry at herself. _Get it together Amayla. He is just your opponent! Just treat him like you would anyone, like Galen! Don't pay attention to his chest, his absolutely perfect chest, with the covering of hair that you can just run your fingers through, down to wear it plunges into his trousers . . ._

"Amayla?" Dwalin's voice interrupted her thought. "What are you thinking so hard about?"

"I'm just thinking that I need to concentrate more and stop having you distract me!"

"Are you mad at me luv? Did I do something wrong?" Dwalin asked confused.

"No. You are perfect. Absolutely perfect and I have to find a way to beat you," Amayla mumbled in frustration.

"Are you two going to wrestle or should I take the lads home?" Galen shouted out, getting more irritated.

This time Dwalin put Amayla in a head lock. Dropping a knee and pulling Dwalin over, Amayla was able break his hold and throw him down. Dwalin immediately responded by kicking her legs out from under her and leapt on her as she fell hard. The two rolled over each another a few times as each tried to maintain the upper hand. But somewhere in the middle of the rolls, Amayla's grips on Dwalin's shoulders turned more into embraces and instead of trying to push him away, Amayla started pulling Dwalin closer and soon their legs were entangled in each other. Amayla pulled back to look into Dwalin's eyes. He seemed to be as oblivious to their surroundings as she was, but before they could make a move, a cold shower of water shattered their moment.

They both looked up to see Galen glaring at them, empty bucket in his hand. Before they could object, Galen starting ranting at them, "What in Mahal's name do you two think you were doing?! The young hobbit over there is completely traumatized. I don't think he's opened his eyes yet! And my two DWARFLINGS are asking me questions that I am not ready to discuss with 10-year olds!"

Both Amayla and Dwalin looked contritely at their friend.

"It's my fault," Amayla admitted softly. "I'm the one who couldn't concentrate on what we were supposed to be doing. It's much harder wrestling with my husband than I ever could have imagined."

"I don't understand luv," Dwalin said while pulling her closer with one arm. "You've never had a problem sparring against me."

"You always wear a shirt when we spar," Amayla said while resting her head on his shoulder.

Dwalin chuckled softly and gave her temple a quick kiss.

"Well you better figure out a way to do it before Mid-summer's or you'll be the talk of the mountain!" Galen warned.

"I can't do it," Amayla sighed. "There's just no way. I can't go against Dwalin and it wouldn't be fair to just give him a bye if we were supposed to meet. You two will just have to compete without me."

"Are you sure luv?" Dwalin asked.

"Aye. Maybe next year when we're not newlyweds."

"That's probably a good idea, Amayla. Besides, I'm going to win anyway," Galen stated confidently.

"As long as your foot doesn't slip this time!" Amayla smiled up at her friend, as Dwalin laughed along.

Galen flashed an obscene gesture at the two before turning back to his sons.

.

As Dwalin pulled Amayla in for a kiss, they heard a familiar voice call out, "Did I miss it? Are you done already?"

They both looked up to see Bilbo staring at them quizzically, "Why are you both wet?"

"Long story Bilbo, and yes, we're done," Amayla admitted.

"What's in the basket there, Bilbo?" Dwalin asked.

"Cookies for the winner!" Bilbo announced holding them up. "Who get's them?"

"Certainly not Amayla!" Dwalin snorted, earning him a sharp elbow in his side.

"I think that those of use who had to watch your performance derseve the reward," Galen stated firmly as he approached Bilbo.

"Hey, it's not my fault that Amayla couldn't keep her hands off me! I get some cookies too!" Dwalin insisted as he let Amayla fall over in his haste to grab the basket.

"Tossed aside for muffins this morning, and now cookies," Amayla sighed dramatically. "I guess the honeymoon really is over."

"Don't worry 'bout that luv! I just need a little boost to fully perform for ya!" Dwalin mumbled as he stuffed some cookies into his mouth.

"Will you please stop!" Galen yelled. "And save some cookies for the rest of us!"

Galen passed the cookies to his sons and Foldrum, who perked up brightly at the first bite.

"Can I please have one?" Amayla whined.

"Go get dressed, luv. I'll bring some with us when we go work on the training schedule," Dwalin said, smiling at her.

"Wait, training schedules? You want to work on training schedules? Right now?" Amayla asked astonished.

"Aye, lassie. With Fili and Kili expected back with the horses as early as tomorrow and then the mid-summer's celebration, we'll need to start training for your patrols immediately afterwards. We should get everything settled now, while we have time."

"But I thought we might . . . you know!" Amayla practically begged.

"Want me to throw another bucket of cold water on you Amayla?" Galen laughed.

When Amayla stuck her tongue out at him, he laughed even harder.

.

.

********* NOTES ********

.

.

This chapter was mostly a set-up for the next. I felt the need for some fluff before more drama sets in very soon. Dwalin's not the only one who wants more time together.

Happy New Year Everyone!

I borrowed the idea of the Ruthukh Mahmazar from "In Search of a Queen" by Doodlewolf on Fanfiction. Doodlewolf was most generous in giving her permission to let me use her idea. She used a combination of the words 'hand" and 'fight' from the Dwarrorscholar website, to create the term for dwarfish wrestling/hand to hand combat." Worked for her – works for me. Many thanks to her! If you haven't read "In Search of a Queen" I most highly recommend it. Fantastic story! (It's not complete but was very recently updated.)


	65. Chapter 65 - Everybody is Back

Amayla and Dwalin were both enjoying the bright, clear summer morning on the rampart above Erebor's main gate when a guard spotted the princes and the horses headed their way. Dwalin ordered the guards to inform the King and Princess Dis.

"If Lady Caileen is not with the Princess, find her and bring her here too," Amayla added in.

"It looks like they are all coming here. They're not turning off towards Dale," Dwalin remarked.

"And Legolas and Strider are still with them too," Amayla noticed, before they both headed down towards the gate.

.

Amayla and Dwalin greeted all four princes and Strider as they arrived and picketed out the horses.

As Dwalin greeted Fili and Kili, Amayla embraced her brother, Strider, and Bain. "I am surprised that you came directly to Erebor," she remarked.

Strider nodded toward Fili, "The prince was a little anxious to return."

"A little?" snorted Bain.

"I think it's sweet and was very kind of you three to let him get back here as quickly as possible," Amayla responded before heading over to the brothers and knocking heads with both of them. Fili kept looking back to the gate.

"I had a guard inform her, Fili. She'll be here soon," Amayla assured him softly.

"She is well? Amad hasn't scared her off?" he asked, slightly desperate.

"She is fine. She's just been missing you. Dis has been working her hard . ." Amayla started to tell the blond before he interrupted her.

"What do you mean that amad has been working her?" he replied, a frown creasing his handsome face.

"Relax Fili! Your amad is having Caileen help her organize the mid-summer's celebration. Dis wouldn't do that if she didn't trust Caileen," Amayla tried to reassure him.

"Have you visited Mirkwood?" Kili asked.

"Aye, a couple of times, and everyone is very well there Kili. Have no worries," she assured him while giving him a quick squeeze.

Amayla looked around for the last familiar face, but couldn't find her. "Where's Tilda?" she asked loudly, with a small amount of concern.

Fili and Kili spun around, looking hard. "I thought she was with you Kee!"

"Me? I thought you were keeping an eye on her, Fee!"

Amayla stood on her tiptoes, looking around even harder.

"Bain!" File shouted. "Do you know where your sister is?"

"Tilda?" he replied, looking around.

"Yes Tilda!" Amayla growled, "Unless Sigrid came back with you! WHERE IS SHE?"

"I thought Fili and Kili were supposed to keep an eye on her!" Bain responded, walking over to the brothers.

"HOW CAN YOU NOT KNOW WHERE TILDA IS? Did something happen to her?" Amayla shouted, panic overwhelming her.

At that moment, Farrak walked by to report to Dwalin, "Princess Tilda stayed behind in Rohan, General."

Amayla turned with a frown at Farrak's bitter tone, before turning back to the three princes who were now laughing uproariously.

"We've been planning that since we left! And you totally fell for it!" Kili managed to choke out as he was doubled over, trying to catch his breath.

"I HATE ALL OF YOU!" Amayla spat out at the three.

"Oh you do not!" Bain said as he attempted to give Amayla a hug. "Sigrid is pregnant again, and Tilda wanted to stay for the birth. Da will probably want to go to Rohan in the spring to see the new babe and he'll bring Tilda back."

Amayla narrowed her eyes at the three and muttered something in elvish before turning and marching back to Dwalin and Farrak.

Legolas overheard what Amayla said and whispered it to Strider, who burst out laughing. Fili, Kili, and Bain all turned to the two, "What did she say?"

"She hopes all three of you fall face first into a pile of orc dung," Strider replied, chuckling.

When Amayla reached Dwalin, he too was standing with his arms crossed grinning from ear to ear.

"You had better not be laughing at me too!" Amayla warned.

Dwalin threw an arm around her and pulled her in close. "Of course not, luv!"

"Then what's with the grin?" she replied, doubt dripping from her voice.

"I'm thinking about the thumping you'll be giving those two the next time you spar," he chuckled, smiling down at her.

Amayla leaned back to look him in the eye, smiling she agreed, "And I'm going to enjoy every minute of it!"

Dwalin bent down to give his wife a loving kiss, as Kili gagged behind them. But before Amayla could say something to the dark prince, they all heard Fili shout out "Uncle!"

.

King Thorin came striding up, guards at his side, and greeted his nephews. Amayla and Dwalin fell in behind him as Fili proceeded to show off the horses. Fili explained which horses belonged to Erebor and which ones belonged to Dale. He then signaled two men to come over.

"Eoham and Eogard, sons of Eodromar, this is Thorin, King under the Mountain, Dwalin, General of Erebor and his wife, General Amalya of the Northern Patrol," Fili stated formally.

All five bowed to each other.

"Eoham and Eogard have agree to move to Erebor to tend to the horses. I thought it would be useful to have some some horse experts here under the mountain," Fili explained.

"Well done Fili," Thorin complimented the prince before she turned to the men. "You both have experience with horses?"

"Aye. Our family has raised horses for the royal family of Rohan for generations. But my brother, sister and I were the children of my father's second wife and when our father died, my older brother wanted the farm for himself and his family. We were encouraged to find work elsewhere. Prince Thengel was kind enough to recommend us to Prince Fili," Eoham explained.

"I'd like to meet your sister," Amayla said looking around before she spotted two females heading their way.

"King Thorin, General Dwalin, General Amayla, this is my wife Dagmar and my sister Eothana," he said proudly.

Thorin nodded to both women, "I welcome you to Erebor. You are both most welcome. My sister, Princess Dis, mother to the crown princes, will help you get settled as soon as she arrives which I expect to be any moment."

"Speaking of Dis . . " Dwalin stated, as he nudged Thorin.

"Amad!" Kili shouted, before he took off at a run to greet his mother.

The group turned to see a dark haired dam rushing toward them, followed be a younger blond who had eyes for only one dwarf.

"Caileen," Fili whispered, and he took off behind his brother. He gave his mother a quick peck on the cheek as she hugged Kili before grabbing Caileen and twirling her off her feet.

Eoham chuckled, "I take it that is the dam we've hearing about the entire trip back?"

"I certainly hope so! They remind me of you and Dagmar, brother," Eothana responded, smiling at the couple.

"Yeah, just as sickeningly sweet," Eogard muttered, before yelping from an elbow in his side, expertly thrown by his sister-in-law.

Dis immediately took charge of the new comers and insisted on she and Caileen taking the females to guest quarters until human sized quarters could be created for them, while Amayla and Dwalin stayed behind with Eoham and Eogard to show them the facilities for the horses and discuss the plans for training. Thorin took Fili and Kili back inside to hear about the trip and Bain, Legolas and Strider all left for home.

.

.

Later that evening, Amayla sighed loudly as Dwalin laced up her dress in the back, "I don't see why a dress is necessary tonight, it's just family."

"It's only necessary if you don't want to deal with Dis' disapproval all night," came Dwalin's laughing response.

Before Amayla could respond, they both heard a knock and a very familiar, "Amaaaaaaaayla" come from their door.

"Why is Kili here?" Dwalin asked, as he finished yanking on his wife's laces.

"I don't know, just tie me off and go answer it!" Amayla responded exasperated.

Dwalin let the obviously freshly scrubbed, dressed, and braided dark prince into their quarters, but there was no spring in the normally bouncy dwarf's step.

"Well?" Dwalin finally asked as Kili squirmed.

"I need to talk to Amayla," Kili muttered.

"She'll be out in a minute," Dwalin huffed, continuing to glare at the prince. "Why do you want to see my wife?"

"I need some advice," Kili stammered. "I'd like to speak to her in private, if I may?"

Amayla overheard Kili's last statement as she entered the room, "Kili, there is nothing you can say to me that you can't say to Dwalin too. What's the matter?"

"It's just that I think you would understand more," Kili mumbled.

"Is it about Tauriel?" Amayla asked softly.

"No, not really. Well maybe, sort of. I mean, I guess it really is, but not in a bad way. I mean everything is good with Tauriel. Well, I think it is. It is, isn't it?"

"By Durin's beard, lad. Just spit it out!" Dwalin roared.

"Kili, sit down, and tell me. What's going on?" Amayla said gently, leading Kili to a chair.

Kili rubbed his face with his hands, before lookin up at Amayla, "I want to join the Rangers."

"WHAT!" Dwalin roared louder. "YOU CAN'T RUN OFF AND JOIN THOSE MEN! THORIN WILL NEVER ALLOW IT!"

"Hush, my luv," Amayla said, rubbing the warriors arm before kneeling down in front of Kili.

"Amayla! You can't possibly think this is a good idea!" Dwalin shouted, but at a much lower level.

After one look at his wife, Dwalin threw his arms up in the air and muttered softly in Khuzdul as he sat in a chair across the room.

"Did Strider ask you?" Amayla asked Kili, gently rubbing his hands.

"Aye, a few days ago. He wanted me to think it over."

"You realize what that means? It's not an easy life. Constantly on alert, looking for danger. You've got to trust men and elves with your life."

"I realize that, but this trip to Rohan got me used to that."

"You won't have family with you. You'll be the only dwarf."

"I know, Amayla. But I might be helping dwaves. You said yourself that you protected dwarves as a ranger."

"That's true. I did."

"And it will only be for a year," Kili paused and took a deep breath. "I just don't think I can take a year under the mountain, watching Fili and Caileen go through all the courting rites and planning their wedding. Fili is so blasted in love with her that it's a little sickening. Don't get me wrong. I'm happy for him, for both of them. I really like Caileen! And she makes the BEST muffins. Amad couldn't be more thrilled. She's already fussing over Fili about the announcement at the Mid-summer's feast. It's just . . ." he trailed off.

"It just hurts to see everyone so happy for Fili and Caileen but not for you and Tauriel?" Amayla finished for him.

Kili turned his big brown eyes up at Amayla, "Aye. Does that make me a horrible brother?"

"Well first of all, know that Dwalin and I are just as happy for you and Tauriel as we are for Fili and Caileen. Right my luv?" Amayla stated, looking sternly at her husband.

"Uh, yeah, right. Of course. We're thrilled. She's a fine warrior," Dwalin scrambled, trying to sound convincing.

"But I understand completely. And you're not a horrible brother. And I am confident that Fili will understand. Have you talked to him about it?" Amayla said, trying to comfort him.

"No. That's why I'm here. How do I bring it up?"

"He may already suspect, especially since I already mentioned it to him," Amayla admitted.

"What? When?"

"Right after Dwalin and I signed our courtship papers when I saw you sparring with Legolas. Strider and I talked about it, and then I mentioned the possibility to Fili. But I promised him that I would not be the one to bring it up to you. Strider wanted to see how you handled yourself on a horse. Obviously, you did well or he wouldn't have asked you."

"What did Fee say?"

"He didn't like the idea, but I could tell that he was considering it. I'm sure he'll come around."

"What about Thorin and amad?" Kili asked.

"I didn't bring it up with them," Amayla admitted, leading to a snort from Dwalin. "But if you want to be a ranger, you're going to be facing tougher foes then them."

"Doubt that!" Dwalin snorted again, resulting in a nasty look from his wife.

"You're not helping, luv!" Amayla admonished him.

"Well if the lad really wants to be a ranger, then he needs to stand up for himself. Instead of asking for permission, Kili, you should simply tell them and not stand for any arguments," Dwalin stated.

"I agree, although you might want to discuss it with Fili first. If he's on your side, I think that might help with Thorin and Dis. I'm sure you'll make a fine ranger and Dwalin and I will support you fully!"

"We will? What if our King orders differently?" Dwalin asked.

"This is not a discussion for the king," Amayla stated firmly. "This is a discussion between Kili and his family, and I believe that we count as family."

Kili stood up and smoothed his tunic, "You are both right, thanks. I'm going to find Fee now so we can talk before dinner. Wish me well."

"Mahal's blessing on you Kili. I'm sure it will work out," Amayla whispered, pulling the taller dwarf down for a quick bump on the head.

.

After shutting the door behind Kili, Dwalin turned to Amayla, "I think it's going to be an interesting night!"

Amayla reached up and pulled Dwalin down for a deep kiss.

"What was that for, luv?" the bald warrior asked, smiling.

"That was for being helpful with Kili and for protecting me from Dis tonight!"

.

.

Fili and Kili were the last to arrive in Dis' chambers for dinner. Balin, Oin, Gloin, Alva, Gimli, Bilbo and Foldrum all greeted the lads with hugs and head bumps. Dis, ready to chastise her sons for being late, held herself back after noticing the faint red rings around both their eyes.

Dinner was quite jovial, as Fili and Kili raved over their mother's venison stew and Dis filled them in on all the happening under the mountain, including Bombur's and Ilna's happy news and the plans for the mid-summer's celebration. The brothers regaled their family with tales from the trip. There had been no signs of orcs or any other serious threats on their trip so most of the time had been trading stories over the campfire.

"I hope you used some time to train also!" Amayla admonished them.

"Aye, General, we did," Fili replied somewhat sarcastically before starting to brag. "Kili got quite good using his bow on horseback and I taught your brother a few things about handling a knife. And before you ask, yes, Farak and Legolas also worked with Bain and he is greatly improved with his sword."

"That is good to hear," Amayla stated.

"Aye, and Farrak even taught Tili some sword work, much to Bain's amusement. Apparantly, men don't usually let their women become warriors," Kili added.

"I've noticed that and it's ridiculous. As if females can't hold a sword!" Amayla responded, disgusted. "I'm glad Farrak helped Tilda."

"I think Farrak was happy to do it!" Kili replied, smiling slyly at his brother.

Amayla was about to question the two on the look, when Dis stood to start to get dessert. "It might not be as good as Bombur's but that doesn't mean anyone can throw it!" She looked directly as Amayla and Thorin as she gave her warning. Amayla looked down, blushing while Thorin put his hand to his chest, feigning complete innocence.

When all were about finished with their cake, Kili pushed back his chair to stand up, but was stopped by his brother, "No, Kee, let me."

As Fili stood up, Amayla reached for Dwalin's hand and squeezed it tightly. Dwalin reached over and rubber her arm in return.

"Amad, Uncle, family, I have an announcement to make . . " Fili began.

"If it's about your courtship with Caileen, laddie, we all know and couldn't be happier!" Gloin interrupted.

"Thank you for that Gloin, but that's not what this is about." Fili paused and looked down at Kili before continuing, "I'm very proud to announce that my baby brother is going to join the rangers. It's a huge honor as he's only the second dwarf to be allowed to do so." Fili nodded to Amayla before sitting down. No one said a word.

Dis broke the awkward silence, looking past Kili to her brother, "No. Thorin you are king, you tell him no!"

"I don't think this is a matter for the king, Dis. I can't order one of my subjects to remain under the mountain, unless he's committed some crime and needs to be held in the dungeons," Thorin replied gently.

"Then throw him in the dungeons, just don't let him leave," Dis pleaded, tears falling.

Kili put an arm around his mother, "Amad, it's only for a year. I'll be back before Fili's wedding."

"Damn straight you will!" Fili agreed.

Dis still wouldn't look at Kili, instead directing her wrath at Amayla. "This is your doing! You talked him into this, didn't you?"

"No Dis, I didn't. I never talked to Kili about it. I swear on Ardru's grave that I didn't. I discussed it with Strider before they left for Rohan. The decision to offer Kili the position was his. And I trust Strider as much as I trust any around this table."

"Thorin do something!" Dis implored.

Thorin turned to Kili, "You have thought this through?"

"Aye, uncle."

Thorin then turned to Fili, "You support his decision?"

"Aye, uncle."

He turned to Kili, "When would you leave?"

"After mid-summer's celebration. Strider, Legolas, and I will escort Bilbo and Foldrum to Rivendell and meet up with other rangers there," Kili responded calmly."

"You have my support. I'm proud of you, nephew," Thorin said as he walked over to Kili and pressed his head against his.

"NO!" Dis yelled again. Pushing back from the table, she fled the room before anyone could reach her.

Kili moved to follow her, but Thorin held her back. "Give her a little time, Kili. She'll come around."

Balin stepped around and put his hand on Kili's shoulder, "Aye, there's only one person she wants to talk to now. And then she'll be back."

"Who is she going to talk to?" Kili asked, confused since Dis' closest confidants were all in the room she had fled.

"Your adad," Balin answered softly. Thorin nodded to his oldest friend.

"Well, now that all that excitement is over, it looks like dinner is finished. If everyone pitches in, we can have this place shiny and clean before Dis gets back," Alva stated in a voice that no dwarrow, including a king, would dare to refuse.

.

While they were cleaning, Amayla pulled Fili into a tight hug.

"What's that for?" the blond asked.

"That's for being a good brother. I'm proud of you! I'm sure it wasn't easy to let him go."

"It's not, but he was so damn mature in his reasons for going, what else could I do?"

"And because of that, I'm going to reward you by not whipping your ass the next time we spar for that prank you, Kili, and Bain pulled on me about Tilda!"

"Thank you for that. What about Kee?"

"No, he and Bain are both getting thumped. It'll be good training for Kili. And as a further reward, I'll let you practice the four swords dance with me tomorrow, if you want. We have to make a good show at the celebration. Apparently, the Iron Hills has some soldier who's pretty good at it. And Dwalin thinks that Thorin Stonehelm will be competing too. You up for it?"

"Stonehelm is competing? Than yes, definitely! I don't care if I win the whole thing or not, but I will not lose to him!"

"Great. Come over to our quarters after breakfast tomorrow. Caileen arranged with Falda to come and practice with me."

"Caileen arranged it? Is she going to be there?" Fili asked, eyes lighting up and dimples blazing.

"No! She doesn't need to watch us practice. Besides, I'm sure your mother has her running around taking care of something else. But you are going to be there, nonetheless!"

Slight deflated, Fili answered, "Yes, general."

.

While holding a bin for Kili to sweep trash into, Gimli had to ask his cousin, "You really want to ride with elves? Especially that one that threw you into the dungeons in Mirkwood?"

"His name is Legolas, and he's really not a bad guy, actually has a pretty good sense of humor. We got Bain good a couple of times. So, yes, I'm going to ride with elves and men. Maybe one day you can ride with the rangers too. I'll help you on horseback," Kili responded.

"No thank you! I'll stick to standing on the ground next to my fellow dwarves! I'm not trusting my back to some tree-shagger!" he replied, puffing up his chest just like his father.

"Your choice," Kili shrugged.

.

.

The next morning Amayla nearly had to push Dwalin out the door before Fili and Falda arrived. Unfortunately, Fili was standing outside their door, hand raised to knock when Amayla finally got her husband to leave.

Dwalin looked at Fili before asking Amayla accusingly what the prince was doing there.

"Never you mind!" Amayla answered while attempting to push the much bigger dwarf, although she might have had more success pushing against the stone wall.

"Not an answer, wife!" Dwalin responded, arms crossed at his chest.

"Okay, you caught us," Amayla responded, sarcastically "Fili and I are having a torrid affair. I'm leaving you for him."

Dwalin raised one eye brow, "Does that mean I'm free to marry Caileen and have her cook me muffins everyday?"

"Yes! Now go find her," she replied hurridly, as she pulled him down for a deep kiss.

Dwalin responded with a quick squeeze to Amayla's butt. Winking at Fili, who was standing with his mouth hanging open, the warrior marched off down the corridor, whistling happily.

Amayla had to pull Fili in before shutting the door. "What was that about? You told him we are having an affair? And now he's going to go find Caileen?" Fili asked, astonished, color draining from his face.

"Relax Fili. It's just how married people talk. How could we possible be having an affair? You've been away for months! Now help me push back the furniture."

"But . . but . . " Fili could only stutter.

"Dwalin knows it's nothing important if I'm talking to him like that. Besides, after last night, he knows I'm not interested in anybody else!" Amayla winked at him.

"Ack! Don't want to hear about it!" Fili yelped, covering his ears.

"Don't worry. We dams usually only talk about that stuff among each other. Dwarrows aren't included."

"Wait, dams share stories about intimate stuff?" Fili asked, blushing to the top of his hair.

Amayla simply shrugged and smiled lasciviously at him. "New subject, did your mother talk to Kili last night?"

"Aye. They talked. She's not happy about it, but she gave him her blessing," he answered softly.

A knock at the door prevented the conversation from continuing. Farrak was at the door carrying a quiver full of swords and Amayla quickly ushered him in.

"Thank you Farrak! You made sure the General didn't see you?"

"Aye General. He wasn't anywhere around."

"Why don't you want Dwalin to know that we're practicing?" Fili asked.

"Because my beloved husband is certain that he is going to win and I don't want him to see how good I am!" Amayla said defiantly.

"Are you certain you can beat him?" Fili pressed. "He's very good. Best in Erebor."

Amayla turned to Farrak, "You've seen us both Farrak, can the General best me?"

Farrak smiled and shook his head slowly, "Unless you break your leg before the dance, the General Dwalin doesn't stand a chance. I'm planning on winning a lot of gold betting on you, General Amayla."

"Really?" Fili asked shocked. "You're that good?"

"We took this dance very seriously in Gorvuud," Amayla answered with Farrak nodding in agreement. "I wasn't the best, but I'm very good. The best was Terssu. He stayed behind in the Blue Mountains. You wouldn't believe how well he could dance it. It was like his feet never touched the ground."

"Aye, it was a wonder to behold," Farrak agreed.

There was a knock on the door and Amayla let in Falda, carrying his fiddle.

As he settled in, Farrak laid out the swords before asking if there was anything else they needed from him.

"Stay!" Amayla insisted. "You can judge us on touches, and give it a try yourself!"

"Really, General? But I'm not a Captain. I'm not allowed to dance it." Farrak protested.

"You're not a Captain yet, Farrak. And I'm not making any promises but I think you're ready to learn the dance."

Farrak's smile split his face, " Thank you General! I'm honored!"

Amayla set a slow tempo for Falda to begin with "just to warm up."

The dance was performed on top of four swords in sets of two laying perpendicular to each other to form a grid. Easy dancer also carried a weapon, usually a sword. At the start of the dance, each dancer followed a set pattern of steps, leaps, and spins with the feet never allowed to touch a sword. The speed increases until the musician cannot play faster at which point the dancers challenge the others to follow his or her free form steps.

Amayla allowed Farrak to try the beginning steps of the dance with her swords. After a few missteps, he managed to get through the first part without touching the swords.

"Well done, Farrak! But now we're going to speed things up. Start practicing what you've learned, and I'll help you with next part soon. Right now you can be the judge and let me know when Fili touches," Amayla said while smirking at the blond prince.

"You are going to be so sorry when I show you how we do it in Erebor!" Fili challenged back.

As Falda started playing at a much faster tempo, Fili stopped smiling and the sword in his hand became more erratic, but he still managed to make it through without touching a sword on the floor. Amayla, on the other hand, was smiling broadly, signaling Falda to go even faster. Fili's face grew more grim and sweat started dripping down his temples disappearing into his beard.

"How are you doing over there, Fee?" Amayla asked casually. "Ready to go faster?"

"Faster?" Fili whimpered.

"He wants it faster Falda!" Amayla shouted.

The fiddler picked up the tempo even more, and Amayla let out a whoop of excitement as she spun around, crossing her feet back and forth between the swords. Fili started swearing softly as Farrak started to raise his hand every time Fili touched a sword. Finally, the prince slipped on a sword and fell to the ground in a clutter of metal.

"You need to have two swords in your hand," Amayla said as she kept dancing.

"What?" Fili asked, flustered as he and Farrak reset the swords on the ground.

"Your balance is off. You fight with two swords, you should dance with swords."

"Is that allowed?" Fili asked.

"There is no rule that I've ever heard of as to what weapon a dancer holds. It's always an individual choice. Try it with two," she urged.

Falda slowed the tempo slightly, allowing Fili to restart, but very quickly Amayla was calling for him to speed up. Fili kept pace much longer with the twin swords in his hands, but, after a time, Farraks hand was raising again and again as the prince stepped on his swords.

Amayla called to Farrak to stop. "Not bad Fili. You'll make a good showing tomorrow."

"How did you get so good, Amayla?" Fili asked, gasping for breath as he picked up his scattered swords.

"Fili, for most of my life, I lived in a remote outpost. There wasn't much to do in Gorvuud. Dancing was our biggest outlet. I'm sure we practiced a lot more than most dwarves. Wouldn't you agree, Farrak?" she replied.

"Aye, that is true, General," Farrak confirmed, smiling.

.

.

As they were packing up, two guards appeared at the door with orders from Thorin for Fili and Amayla to report to his meeting room as Lord Dain had arrived.

"I hope Thorin doesn't drag this meeting out too long," Fili mused as he and Amayla walked through the stone corridors, "I have to so much to do before dinner tonight. Speaking of which, Amayla, can you do me a favor."

"Most probably Fili, what is it?"

"Can you have Kili over for dinner? I don't want him barging in on Caileen and me tonight. I'm sure he wouldn't on purpose, but if I knew you were keeping him occupied, it would be one less thing on my mind."

"I don't know. That's a pretty big favor you're asking Fili!" Amayla answered sarcastically while trying to contain her grin.

Missing her tone, Fili responded, "Do you need to check with Dwalin first?"

Amayla shoved Fili so hard he slammed into the wall with a yell. "What in Mahal's name was that for?"

"That was for asking if I need to ask Dwalin's permission to invite Kili over for dinner! I think I need to warn Caileen if that's how you think marriage works!"

"Wait! What? No, I didn't mean it like that! Of course not! I thought maybe Dwalin had some special plans for just the two of you. You are newlyweds after all, and from what I've heard and seen, you two do enjoy your privacy!"

"Well I suppose that is true, so I apologize for shoving you. And I was kidding before. Of course Kili can come over tonight. I'll invite Bilbo and Foldram too since they're going to be leaving soon. I'm going to miss them," she sighed.

"Aye. Me too. I wish Bilbo would just move here. He's about the only one that can distract Uncle from his kingly duties and get him to relax."

They walked in quiet for a few moments until Amayla just had to ask, "So, special night for you and Caileen, huh?"

"Yeah. I guess it's no secret that I'm going to ask to court her. It'll be announced at the celebration tomorrow night. Amad has been working out all the details. But tonight is just for her and me. Tonight I'm not the crown prince, I'm just a dwarrow who wants to court his one."

"Did you kiss her to make sure?"

"Is that really any of your business, Amayla?"

"Of course it is! You owe me! Where would you be if I hadn't sliced up Caileen's tapestry? You probably never would have met!"

"Erebor is not that big Amayla. I'm sure we would have met eventually."

"She'd been in Erebor for eight years and you hadn't met. I'm taking credit for putting you two together. The least you can do is tell me if you kissed her!"

"Fine! Yes. We have kissed."

"And was it magical? Did you feel like a lightening bolt hit you? Or was it more like a tingle from your head to your toes?" she asked, shoving him much more playfully.

"What is with you Amayla? I'm not telling you that. All you need to know is that after we kissed, I was completely certain that she was my one!"

"Awwwwwe. That's so sweet Fili! No more questions. I'll just get the details from Caileen," Amayla stated, smiling smugly.

"That's not really true, is it? You dams don't really talk about such things. Do you?"

Amayla simply waggled her eye brows at him as the guards opened the doors to the king's meeting room. Inside, Thorin sat on a chair slightly larger and more elaborate than the others with Lord Dain at his left. Amayla had briefly met the Lord of the Iron Hills at her wedding, but had had no real interaction with him. She assumed the mini-version of Dain sitting next to him had to be his son, Thorin Stonehelm. Fili's tension at seeing his cousin confirmed it. Fili took his seat next to his uncle, straightening up and mirroring his uncle's posture, looking every inch the crown prince as he sat down. Dwalin was already there sitting across from Thorin, with an empty seat next to him, which Amayla quickly sat in. There were other dwarves next to Dwalin that Amayla guessed were Dain's generals and advisors.

Thorin immediately began talking about the progress that had been made on the outpost and how dealings with Dale and the Woodland Realm were going. Dain reported that there had been no orc sightings in over a month but had no idea what that meant. Thorin then asked Amayla to report.

Stonehelm murmered loudly enough for everyone to hear, "Why is a dam reporting on military matters?" Dain tried to shush his son, while everyone else in the room tensed, especially Dwalin.

Amayla spoke up quickly and firmly, bowing slightly to the young dwarf, "Excuse me. We have not been introduced."

Stonehelm drew himself up in his seat, raising his chin in defiance, "I am Thorin Stonehelm, son of Dain, Lord of the Iron Hills, at your service."

Amayla bowed her head very slightly, speaking loudly and clearly, "I am Lady Amayla, General of Erebor's Northern Patrol, wife of General Dwalin, ward of King Thranduil, heir to General Ardru the General of Erebor, slayer of Azog, and hero of the Battle of the Five Armies, at your service."

Stonehelm shrunk before their eyes as Amayla rattled off her titles.

Amayla shifted to looking at only Dain as she briefed him on the plans for the patrol, the training, and selection plans. She explained that all dwarves were welcome to try out for the patrol, but they needed to learn to ride a horse and be willing to fight along side men and elves.

Stonehelm scoffed when Amayla mentioned elves. "You are crazy if you think that any self-respecting dwarf is going to fight with a tree-shagger! I don't see why we need to patrol with elves in the first place. Let them patrol their territory and we dwarves will take care of our own!"

Amayla glared at the young flame-haired dwarf, clenching her jaw so tightly that she feared breaking a tooth. She could feel Dwalin tense beside her, but before either of them could say anything, Fili started berating his cousin.

"I'm not sure where you've been for the last ten years, Stonehelm, but the men of Dale and the elves of Mirkwood are our allies now. Maybe you didn't realize since you weren't at the Battle of the Five armies, but dwarves have already fought, bled, and died with men and elves. There are still threats to all our homelands and trade routes. No single race can defeat this threat by themselves, we all need to work together. But if you don't want to face reality, you are welcome to go back to hide in the Iron Hills and hope that you won't have to face any enemy armies. Otherwise just keep your mouth shut and maybe you'll learn something from those who know what they're talking about!"

Dain put a restraining hand on Stonehelm's arm as Fili sat down. Thorin broke the tension by asking Amayla to continue.

"Thank you, your majesty and your highness," she said bowing her head to the two before turning to glare at Stonehelm and then turning to Dain. "The only thing I have left is to ask to address the soldiers that you have brought with you to offer them the opportunity to try out for the patrol."

Dain nodded in agreement while Stonehelm slumped in his seat, "When we are finished here. But Thorin," he added, directing his attention to the king, "if I lose too many troops to this patrol, I will be needing replacements!"

"Understood," came Thorin's curt reply. "I will see you at dinner tonight."

Essentially dismissed, Dain and the entire contigent from the Iron Hills got up and left. Dwalin quickly whispered into his wife's ear to stay behind.

.

.

When they were gone, Thorin signaled to a guard to open a side door. Amayla was pleasantly surprised when Bofur and Bifur walked through.

"Thank you for waiting. Please give your report," Thorin stated.

Bifur pulled out a map and some drawings as Bofur began. "We found a good site for a tunnel not far from the outpost. It's solid rock, nothing of value. We've drawn up several options. It is possible to tunnel all the way to Erebor if that's what you want. It will take a minimum of several months with a small crew assuming that you only want something that one or two could fit through. Anything larger and we'll need a much bigger crew. Or we could dig out something large and wide. The stone will hold for it."

Thorin looked at Dwalin first. Without any other encouragement Dwalin expressed his opinion, "I don't like it going all the way to Erebor. As much as we trust elves and men now, we don't need that many of other races knowing a secret back door into the mountain."

"Amayla?" Thorin asked.

"I agree with Dwalin, your majesty. A tunnel into Erebor is too risky and not necessary. But I would like a cave large enough for shelter from storms if necessary and for storage of flammable materials. In Gorvuud, we had a tunnel that led to our tombs and for mining some iron ore. It exited a good distance outside the settlement. That's how our small force managed to evade the orcs that had overrun us. Something like that would be useful."

"Very good. The tunnel will not go through to Erebor. Bofur and Bifur, work with Amayla to give her what she needs. Well done," Thorin ordered.

"Uncle," Fili interrupted before everyone turned to leave. "What if we created two tunnels. The escape tunnel that Amayla wants could be sealed with a Dwarven door. Only the absolute most trusted would know how to open it. The second tunnel would be the one that looked like it went to Erebor, but it wouldn't."

"A tunnel to nowhere! I like the way you're thinking, laddie," Bofur exclaimed, nodding in agreement.

"Exactly! That way if the outpost were overrun, the enemy might think they have a secret way into Erebor, go in there and get trapped," Fili finished.

"We could either rig an easy way to seal the tunnel or create some nasty surprise at the end of it," Bofur added in with Bifur smiling and nodding enthusiastically behind him.

"Excellent idea Fili!" Thorin said, smiling more broadly than Amayla had ever seen. "Your idea, your project. Work with Bofur, Bifur, and Amayla on it and keep me appraised. I've got to go meet with Gloin about some damed thing."

Amayla asked Dwalin to wait while she quickly hugged Bifur and Bofur. The three of them and Fili all agreed to talk further about the tunnel project after mid-summer's before the three dwarrow took off.

.

Alone, Dwalin immediately pulled Amayla in for a deep kiss. "Wanna go back to our quarters for some fun?" he asked, voice low as he kissed down her neck.

"Much as I'd love to, husband, I've got some things to take care of," she mumbled as her body argued against what her mouth was saying.

Dwalin pulled back with a frown, "Really?"

She patted him on his check and gave him a quick peck, "Yes really! And I have some orders for you two."

He dropped his embrace and folded his arms in front of him, glaring at her, "What orders?"

"You need to find Kili and invite him for dinner with us. Do NOT take no for an answer. I'll explain why later. Then go invite Bilbo and Foldram. I'm sure Bilbo is cooking in his quarters - or Dis' if he's not at his. And invite Balin too."

"Hrmph. And what are you going to be doing?"

"I have to pick up my dress for tomorrow and go to the market for food for tonight. By the way, do you know I might find Nori right now?"

"Nori? What do you want with him?"

Amayla crossed her arms in front of him in imitation of Dwalin, "Fili's not enough for me, so I'm having an affair with Nori too. Do you know where I can find him?"

Dwalin narrowed his eyes at her, before sighing loudly, "My guess is he's at one of the pubs taking bets on tomorrow's competition. But just to let you know, he won't let you bet on yourself for the four swords dance. He does have some scruples."

Amayla stuck out her tongue at him, "That's too bad, because I'd probably win Smaug's hoard when I beat you!"

"You beat me and I'll let you have your way with me," he added suggestively, pulling her back into his arms.

Amayla gave him another kiss before pulling away, "And that's why we can't bet, because when you lose, I don't you want claiming that you did it on purpose. Besides, when can't I have my way with you?" She turned to walk away, but threw him a quick kiss as she sashayed out. The laughter coming from the warrior warmed her heart.

.

.

Luckily, Amayla found Nori at the first pub she looked in. The red-head was none to pleased when she pulled him away to accompany her to the dressmakers, but he gave in when she promised it would be worth his while.

"I've never properly thanked you for helping me out and taking me to Ilna's when I was a little nervous before the wedding," she said as they walked toward the marketplace.

"A little nervous? Is that what you call it? And then I had to face Dwalin. Honestly, I was less afraid tied to a spit, roasting on a troll's fire, then facing him after you asked me . . . well, you know what you asked," Nori responded.

"And to make up for it, I'm going to let you see the dress I'm going to wear for the four swords dance tomorrow."

"This had better be some dress," Nori mumbled, as Amayla patted his arms.

"It is, and it's at the same dressmaker that you bought me my wedding clothes," she said, smiling smugly.

Nori looked at her as if she were daft, but went along.

Pava, the dressmaker, gave Amayla a big hug when they entered her shop. "Lady Amayla! I'm so excited for you to try on the dress. You're going to love it. And Lord Nori, it's a pleasure to see you again. If there's anything you'd like to try on, just let me know!" she said, winking at the startled dwarf.

"Um, no thank you. Not this time," Nori said, blushing.

"Awe, that's too bad. I'm sure I could find something that would bring out the green, or is it brown, in your eyes," Pava said, stepping closer to Nori and looking deeply into his eyes. "Oh, they're hazel, kind of of mysterious."

Amayla smiled behind them as she watched Nori turn an even darker shade of red.

Pava stepped back from Nori and called for her assistant to help Amayla into the dress, "I'll stay out here and keep Lord Nori company."

A short time later, Amayla came out in a simple blue dress that fit her to a tee. She was thrilled that Pava and Nori were so engrossed in their conversation that she had to clear her throat to be noticed.

"I'm so pleased that it fits so nicely," Pava said as she walked over to Amayla.

"It's a bit plain, don't you think?" Nori answered when asked if he liked it.

"That's what jewelry is for, Lord Nori," Pava explained. "This dress is designed for function."

Pava reached up under the peplum at the waist and started unfastening the many hooks that held the skirt to the top. In a matter of seconds, the skirt fell away, and Amayla stood in tight, white leggings.

"Ta da!" Pave exclaimed.

"It's perfect!" Amayla echoed.

"I don't understand," Nori added, looking confused.

"This is why I'm going to win the four swords dance! I certainly can't dance it in a normal dress, but tomorrow, at the celebration, I can slip the skirt down and I'll be ready to dance!"

"Okaaaaaay," mumbled Nori.

"Don't you get it, Nori? Nobody is going to bet on me to win when they see me in this dress. Even Dwalin thinks I'm going to fail at it because of the dress. But you'll know different. Only you, me, Pava and sort of Caileen have any idea about this dress. You should make a killing in wagers!" Amayla explained.

"Are you really that good?" Nori asked skeptically.

"Aye. I am. If you want confirmation, you can ask Fili or Farrak."

"Farrak already placed a bet on you," Nori replied with a small smile, the wheels in his head obviously spinning.

"Aye, and he didn't even know about the dress. But you cannot tell Dwalin, no matter what. You must swear to it," she insisted.

"Me, keep a secret from Dwalin? Not a problem," he swore, with one hand on his heart.

"Great, then will you do me one more favor and take my dress to my quarters for me. I have a lot more shopping to do and I don't think I can carry it. I'm sure one of the guards there will let you in." she asked.

Nori blanched and pulled Amayla aside, whispering, "That's not a good idea. The guards have orders to keep me out unless I'm accompanied by the person living in the quarters. Dwalin's orders. Sorry."

Amayla shook her head in disbelief, "Unbelievable!" she muttered, as Nori shrugged. "Pava could you have this delivered for me, please?"

"Certainly Amayla."

After getting redressed, paying Pava, and saying her good-byes, Nori asked Amayla if she wouldn't mind if he "stayed behind to make certain that the delivery boy had the correct directions." Amayla, of course, said no and grinned the whole way to the food stalls, very proud of her match-making skills.

.

.

Dinner was a simple and enjoyable affair. Amayla had purchased a ham, cheese, breads, and vegetables and with Dwalin's help, put out a spread of food worthy of a hobbit. Bilbo appreciated the distraction as he was planning on making his cookies for the baking competition first thing in the morning. Foldram was looking forward to watching all competitions but admitted that he was getting somewhat home sick. Kili promised to take good care of him on the trip home.

Dwalin kept picking at Amayla over the four-swords competition. "You and Fili were up to something this morning and since I saw Farrak with all those swords, I'm sure it had to do with the dance."

"Aye, we were just practicing," she admitted. "Its been awhile since I did the dance. I wanted to make certain I remembered all the steps."

"There's no shame in losing to your husband, my luv. You just win at the archery competition," he said, somewhat condescendingly.

"HEY! I'm could win the archery!" Kili objected.

"You think so, Kili?" Amayla asked, eyebrows raised.

"I've improved a lot over the last ten years, and Strider and Legolas both gave me some pointers!"

"Then I look forward to the competition. It should be interesting," Amayla stated.

Standing up, Amayla made a toast, "Here's to the competitions tomorrow, may the best dwarf – or hobbit – win!"

They all clinked their glasses before saying their good-nights.

.

.

********** AUTHOR'S NOTES **********

Sorry that's its been a while – life keeps getting in the way. But at least it's a long chapter. Hope it makes up for it. This chapter shouldn't have been this long but there are just certain things that need to set up for the future, and I couldn't find a good place to break it, so I just kept writing. I wanted to set up a little romance for another member of the company with Pava's character but hadn't decided on who, but since I had sent Bofur and Bifur out of the mountain, Nori became the obvious choice.


	66. Chapter 66 - Mid-Summer Celebration Pt 1

Amayla and Dwalin were walking hand-in-hand through the stalls and games that had been set up for the children and families for the mid-summer celebration. The scents of sweat-breads and sugar permeated the hall as laughter and shrieks of joy and excited terror bounced off the walls. Colorful banners hung from the ceiling and ribbons decorated every pole and statue in the room.

"Just think, amrâlimê, one day maybe we'll be bringing our own dwarfling to this," Dwalin whispered, laying a kiss to the side of her head.

"Aye luv, Mahal willing. And I'm thinking that once I get back from my next patrol that things could possible happen," she said, squeezing his hand.

Amayla spotted Sarna and Ilna sitting at a side table and pulled Dwalin through the crowd to join them. While exchanging greetings, Amayla grabbed an infant and started rocking her. "Where is your father and your brothers, little one?"

"Galen has the lads and Bila down at the games. I just hope he's not making a fool of himself by playing them too," Sarna answered for her baby.

"That's probably the only way he's gunna win anything," Dwalin chuckled, before yelping from the swift kick to his shin from Sarna.

"You deserved that," Ilna laughed, while biting off a bit of something in her hand.

"What are you eating, there Ilna?" Amalya asked, trying to see what it was.

"A parsnip. I brought some with me. Want one?" she replied.

"A raw parsnip?" Dwalin asked in shocked.

"That's what I feed to my horse!" Amayla exclaimed.

"They're really good," she answered, taking another bite. "But what would be even better is if I could dip it into some of those strawberries and cream. Bombur is in the kitchens and Bofur and Bifur are over there setting up the puppet show, so that leaves you Dwalin dear, would you go buy me some?"

"You want to dip parsnips into cream?" Dwalin asked, gagging.

"Yes, now be a good lad and go buy some for me!" she ordered.

Dwalin looked to Amayla who just shrugged. Knowing he had no other choice, he sulked off, muttering under his breath.

Amayla smiled down at Ilna and the pregnant dwarf continued to munch happily, "Is that normal when you're pregnant?" she questioned.

"It's different every time," Ilna answered, "With Bila, all I wanted was onions and cake. I'm not sure the cake was due to the baby though. Bombur just makes really good cake."

"With the lads for me, it was apple cider. Couldn't drink enough of the stuff. With the lasses, it was ham. I ate it for every meal for a few months. I'm not sure Galen can look at it again, yet," Sarna smiled reminiscing. "So why the questions Amayla, having a few cravings of your own?"

"NO! Of course not. I'm just finishing my herbs now," she explained.

"Well, with all the practicing you two have been up to, I don't think it will take to long when you're ready," Sarna said, winking at Ilna.

"Good," Ilna said between bites, "we need more dwarflings around here."

.

"Auntie Amayla!" came the squeels of two young lads who nearly pounced on Amayla, causing her to sit down hard on a bench, protecting their sister as she sat.

"We both knocked all the pins down!" Gaylen said jumping up and down.

Galen came walking up behind them, holding Bila's hand. The little lass looked like she was ready to cry.

"Sweetie! What's wrong?" Ilna cried out, opening her arms for her daughter to run into.

She snuggled next to her mother, hiding her face.

"She's sad because she only knocked down six pins," Maylen answered for her, earning him a tongue stuck out at him.

"Is that true?" Amayla asked.

Bila simply nodded.

"Gorlen and Maylen are two years older than you, sweetie. Tell me, how many pins did you knock down last year?"

She held up three chubby little fingers on her hand.

"So you doubled the number of pins from last year to this year, that's wonderful! If you keep practicing and growing, you should be knocking them all down next year. And you'll be one year younger than these two when you do it!" Amayla explained encouragingly.

Bila turned her big brown eyes up to her mother who gave her a smile and a squeeze, before she jumped up and gave Amayla a hug too.

Dwalin returned and gave Ilna her strawberries. He cringed as she stabbed one of her parsnips into a strawberry and twirled it around the cream. The look of utter bliss as she bit into it made him wince with disgust, "I can't watch. It's a travesty to waste something that delicious," he muttered, shaking his head.

"Alright troops, the puppet show is starting, who wants to go?" Galen announced, resulting in squeals from the three dwarflings.

The dwarflings sat down front while the adults watched in the back, all laughing heartily at Bofur's silly tale of a clumsy dwarf and his attempt to deliver a giant emerald, played by Bifur, to his beloved. At its finish, Gorlen put on his best puppy dog eyes and asked his mother if they could go to the horse rides outside. Confused, the adults all looked at each other as Maylen and Bila joined in with please.

"What horse rides?" Sarna asked her sons.

"Edvar told us that some men are giving horse rides outside. He did it and he's only nine, can we go, please amad?!" Maylen begged.

"Amayla, do you know anything about this?" Sarna asked accusingly.

"Nope," she shrugged, looking at her husband who shrugged with ignorance, "But I'd like to go see what's going on."

"Auntie Amayla, will you take us? Pllleeeaaaseee!" the twins asked together with Bila bouncing behind them.

"We will all go and look at the horses, but I'm not promising any rides," Galen stated firmly to squeals from all three dwarflings.

,

They walked outside Erebor to find the newcomers from Rohan in a paddock. Eoham and Eothana were up on their horses with dwarflings in front of them, while Eogard and Dagmar were standing at the fence surrounded by dwarves of all sizes, letting them pet their horses. As the crowd parted in front of them when they made their way towards the horses, Amayla couldn't help thinking that sometimes having a large and intimidating husband had its benefits. They spotted a familiar blond and brunet talking to Eogard and joined them.

"Fili! Fancy meeting you here!" Amayla greeted the blond. "So how did last night go?"

"He's not talking about last night," Kili complained, "but he hasn't stopped smiling since he came in veeeeeerrrrry late last night."

"Well that's a good sign!" Amayla exclaimed, "but where is Caileen?"

"She's making her muffins for the competition. She was more than a little stressed about it, and she didn't want anyone, especially me, to disturb her," Fili replied, smiling broadly, dimples flashing. "So we came out here and got these guys to offer horse rides. We thought it would be a good way to introduce them to the mountain. And if dwarflings are willing to ride horses, you should be getting even more soldiers to try out for your patrols."

Amayla nodded approvingly, "I've got to give it you Fili, its brilliant. Well done!"

"Hey, it was my idea too," Kili pouted. "Remember, I am the smart one."

"It's a good thing you keep reminding everyone Kili, or we'd never know!" Dwalin snorted.

"Aye, Kili. He's got you there!" came a voice from behind them.

"Shaddup Bain!" Kili retorted as they turned to see the Dale prince approach. "Who invited you anyway?"

"Your uncle, the King! Besides, I wanted to make certain that members of my race were being well treated in Erebor," he stated, looking at a certain young woman who was riding up with an excited young lass in her lap.

"We have been most welcomed here, Prince Bain. But I wouldn't want to speak for Thana. You might want to check with her yourself," Dagmar said, obviously holding back her laughter.

"I think maybe I'll do just that!" Bain answered as he made his way over toward the young lady. The group watched as he climbed the fence and then reached up to take the dwarfling lass from Eothana.

"How long has that been going on?" Amayla asked.

"The whole trip back," Kili answered, disgustingly. "Between Fee wanting to rush to get back to Caileen and Bain mooning over Eothana, but not actually talking to her, it was nearly impossible to get them to agree to the little prank we pulled on you."

"For which you will pay," Amayla promised ominously.

Eothana came walking up to the squeals of the many dwarflings gathered. They all scrambled to climb on a rung of the fence to get a closer view of the horses.

"Since there are so many little ones, Gard, why don't you and I go join Ham in giving the rides, and let Thana stay here for awhile," Dagmar suggested, nudging Eogard along. The twins and Bila pleaded with their parents one more time before jumping with excitement when they finally heard the word 'yes'.

The dwarflings had a blast riding up on the horses, despite their parents holding their breath the whole time they were riding. Afterwards, Fili insisted that it was time to go to where the bakery competition was being held. Bofur and Bifur took their niece back to the children's game area along with Galen, Sarna and their offspring.

.

.

Ilna went with Fili, Kili, Dwalin and Amayla. She was excited to see her husband, who would be serving as the Grand Judge, as he had been so busy with preparations for the big event that he had hardly been home in the last week. "Next week, Bila and I have him all to ourselves. He's not setting foot in the kitchens for a week!"

"Uh oh, Dwalin. Looks like you'll be needing to break out the pots and pans next week or suffer your wife's cooking!" Fili laughed, giving Amayla a soft shove.

Amayla shoved him back harder, "I'll have you know, Fili, that I prepared dinner for your brother and our brother as well as Bilbo and Foldram last night, and they all enjoyed it!"

"Yeah, I heard about it. But did you actually cook any of it?" he asked back at her, mustache beads swinging with his huge smile.

"NOT THE POINT, YOUR HIGHNESS!" she replied, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Sticking your tongue out at your future king?! I could have you thrown in the dungeons for that!" he said, while winking.

"And I'd be happy to take her there myself, your highness," Dwalin butted in, voice dripping with sarcasm, as he reached around to give his wife a one-handed hug. "Anything to get away from your blasted giddiness today!"

Amayla reached up to stroke her husband's beard, "Mmmm, sounds fun, husband!"

Dwalin responded by bending down and depositing a quick, but meaningful, kiss on her lips.

"UGH!" Kili replied, while hooking his arm with Ilna's, "Come on Ilna, let's get away from all this mushiness!"

.

They found seats in the hall where the baking competition was being held, as Dis had saved some for them. Fili immediately sat down next to to Caileen, taking one of her hands in his to stop the nervous tapping that she was doing on her legs. Amayla paused to give Bilbo, who was seated between Thorin and Foldram a quick hug and offered some words of encouragement.

Foldram pulled at Amayla's sleeve, making her bend down to listen as the somewhat stricken young hobbit whispered to her, "Can I sit with you and General Dwalin? Cousin Bilbo is really nervous and it's driving me crazy."

Amayla looked to see Bilbo unbuttoning and rebuttoning his waist coat and smoothing down his immaculate trousers. "Sure. We'll have Kili sit next to him. That should distract him."

After they all settled in, Dis stood up and greeted everyone, thanking all the contestants, before introducing the judges: three of the Blue Ladies, who had arranged the competition, Lord Gloin, and Lord Dain.

Amayla leaned over Foldram to ask Balin why Thorin wasn't judging. Balin replied softly, "He was asked, but since he knew both Bilbo and Caileen would be entering the competition, he begged off."

"Chicken!" Amayla giggled.

"Aye," Balin replied, winking, "But a wise chicken!"

.

They all sat back and watched as the five judges took bites of the dozens of different pies, cookies, cakes, and pastries. Amayla had to nudge Balin to watch as Dwalin seemed absorbed in the competition, discussing with Ilna the judge's reactions to each taste test. Balin smiled and shrugged, whispering to his sister-in-law, "I'll nominate him for judge next year."

Finally, the judges finished their deliberations and called for everyone's attention. Dain stood proudly and basked in the attention as he announced the winner of each category. The group all stood and cheered when Bilbo was announced as the winner in the cookie category. The excited hobbit, blushing from the tips of his toes to the tips of his ears, couldn't speak as one of the blue ladies hung a special gold coin around his neck.

When Dain announced Caileen as the winner of the pastry division, Fili jumped out of his seat, grabbed Caileen and hugged her, nearly throwing her up in the air as everyone else cheered.

"Nice job on keeping things low-key between the two of you before the announcement tonight, brother," Kili snickered to his brother as the blond kept whooping it up as Caileen received her coin.

The pie winner was announced followed by the cake winner. Amayla and Dwalin both looked at each other in shock when the cake winner was Grunbar, their least favorite aide to Thorin. Balin was just as surprised, shrugging no when Amayla asked if he knew of Grunbar's talents.

All that remained was the overall winner. Ilna gave the loudest cheer when Bombur came out for the final judging. Bombur picked up each piece, carefully looked it over, smelling, and finally taking a taste of each. He gave no indication as he judged the pieces. Not even Ilna could guess who the winner would be. He called up Thorin and Dis who would pin the golden broach on the winner before turning to the audience. Everyone grew silent, listening to Bombur's announcement, "The winner is the pumpkin cake!"

There was a mix of cheering, clapping, and a few disappointed groans, mostly from Fili and Kili who both tried to comfort Caileen; but, the strangest reaction came from Dwalin. He sprung to his feet, put his hands on his hips, and scowled at both Bombur and Grundbar. Muttering things like 'you have got to be kidding me', 'this is a travesty', and 'impossible', he made his way to front of the where Dis was pinning on Grundbar's medal. Amayla had no idea of what her husband was up to, but one look at his face, made it clear to anyone who knew the General, that he was none too pleased. Amayla tried to follow him, hoping to stop whatever it was he was planning, but while the crowd parted to let him pass, it closed in behind him, slowing Amayla down at every step. Balin and Kili fell in behind Amayla, practically pushing her forward, as they saw Dwalin getting into Bombur's face.

"Take a bite yourself!" Bomber yelled at the bald dwarf, refusing to argue anymore.

Dwalin picked up what was left of the last piece of the cake and took one bite. Startled, he took another look, before shoving the rest of the cake into his mouth.

Bombur crossed his arms and leaned back, looking at Dwalin with a sneer that clearly said, "See?!"

Amayla, Balin, and Kili arrived just as Dwalin swallowed his mouthful. His eyes were closed as he licked his lips, and his entire face oozed sheer contentment.

Finally looking around, Dwalin took in his wife's look of despair. "What's the matter, luv?" he asked as he stepped toward Amayla.

"I thought I was the only one who could cause that face," she whimpered.

Dwalin looked back at the plate and swiped the last bit of cream onto his finger, offering it to his wife, "Here, luv, try this."

Amayla tentively sucked his finger, before grabbing his hand and holding it still, so she could get every last taste.

"Good, isn't it?" Dwalin chuckled, smiling down at his wife with serious intensity.

"Aye! That it is!" Amayla agreed.

"General Dwalin, General Amayla, I am flattered that you liked my cake. I'd be more than happy to make one for you, as an apology for . . . well, you know what for," Grundbar stated, bowing formally.

"That really isn't necessary . . . " Amayla began, before being interrupted by Dwalin. He put up a finger to her lips to stop her from talking and then bent to and began whispering in her ear. First Amayla's eyes grew wide, then she sighed loudly, biting her bottom lip. A soft whimper escaped as she nearly melted against her husband.

Dwalin turned back to the always bejeweled dwarf, "Aye, a cake would be fine," he barked out.

.

As Grundbar turned away, Kili tugged on Amayla's sleeve, demanding, "What did Dwalin say to you? I've never seen you turn this red before!"

Amayla just shook her head, while Kili turned on the puppy dog eyes.

"Do I need to find a bucket of water, Amayla?" Thorin asked, with the biggest shit-eating grin that Amayla had ever seen on the king.

Amayla simply nodded no and hid her face in Dwalin's chest.

Kili kept pestering, until Balin stopped him.

"Laddie, I think that is something better left between married couples," Balin chuckled, as he pushed Kili away.

.

.

.

****** NOTES ********

.

.

I apologize for the delay in updating. My husband is working from home now and it's a little bit annoying. I'm not used to sharing my space with him so much. Also, I'm working more than usual so I'm not getting the longer periods of quiet to write anymore. He's on a trip right now, so I'm trying to take advantage and get some writing done! I just figured out though that this "day" is going to be more than one chapter long. I'm posting this chapter today even though it's not very long, but it was a good place to break. The good news is that the next chapter will be up very shortly. Hopefully tomorrow. Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoy.


	67. Chapter 67 Mid-Summer Celebration pt 2

After a quick lunch, the dwarrows who were participating in, or in Balin's and Gloin's cases officiating, the Ruthukh Mahmazar departed to get ready for the competition. Amayla, Caileen and Dis and the hobbits made their way to the hall where the wrestling rings were set out and the stands were set up for the large crowds to watch. They were soon joined in their seats by Sarna, Solmatta, and the children, Alva, and the Ri brothers.

Nori was still miffed at Amayla for not participating, "Do you know how much money I could have made off of you, Amayla? It's a shame!" he complained.

"I'm weeping for you, Nori," Amayla answered sarcastically.

"Well after yesterday, Amayla, I'm completely in your debt. She's joining me for dinner," he replied, winking.

Amayla smiled in return before asking, "Who's leading the bets?"

"Certainly your loving husband, as well as Thorin, and Galen, but most of the Iron Mountain has their money on this Veddag fellow. I haven't seen him practice, but by the looks of him, he could be quite the force!" he replied.

"Who won last year?" Amayla asked.

"This is the first official Ruthukh Mahmazar we've done in Erebor since we reclaimed it," Dis answered. "This is our biggest Mid-Summer's celebration too. Couldn't have done it without all of Caileen's hard work," Dis stated, nodding to the blond dam, who smiled demurely at the praise. "Why didn't you participate Amayla? I though you certainly would do so!"

Sarna busted out a laugh and was quickly joined by Bilbo.

Amayla was faced with a familiar Durin stare, compelling her to answer. "Let's just say I found it distracting to wrestle against Dwalin, and it would not have been right to just give him a pass had we met up."

"Plus, we wouldn't want to traumatize any young ones," Bilbo added in, causing Sarna to laugh even more.

"I thought you two were my friends!" Amayla complained, looking between Sarna and Bilbo, which only sent the two into bigger fits of laughter.

"There is obviously a story that I am missing," Dis sighed. "I'll get it from Thorin."

The laughter woke up the lass in her Sarna's arms.

"See, even Bhana thinks you guys are being mean to me," Amayla pouted as she reached in a finger to stroke the crying bairn.

"Nothing that a little lunch won't solve," Sarna responded as she opened her bodice and started nursing her lass.

.

.

Soon, Balin came out announcing the start of the competitions. Following him were the line of 32 contestants, led by Thorin and Dain, all wore simiple leather leggings and were bare chested, except in the case of the single dam. Despite the grey in on both them, Thorin and Dain still cut fine dwarven figures.

"Hmm, Thorin looks fit despite his duties as king," Amayla remarked out loud.

"Aye, he does," Bilbo agreed.

That reminds me, I haven't sparred against him since I've been back. I need to put that on my to-do list," Amayla muttered, mostly to herself.

"Speaking of looking fit," Sarna remarked, nudging Caileen with her foot, as Fili, Kili, and Stonehelm came into view.

Caileen sat up straighter and leaned forward in her seat, returning the wave of the princes.

"Fili really has filled out over the last 10 years," Amayla commented, "Not bad, not bad."

"Aye, he looks more and more like his father every year," Dis sighed softly.

"Kili isn't too bad either," Caileen whispered to Amayla. "It's too bad that Tauriel can't enjoy the show!"

Amayla had to stifle her laugh as both dams caught a stink-eye from Dis.

"Now here come two fine specimens, don't you think Amayla?" Sarna asked, gazing at her huband and Amayla's.

This time Amayla sat up straighter to get a better look at the love of her life and her oldest friend. Both dwarrows were impressive, Dwalin stood a tad taller, while Galen was a bit more barrel chested. With no shirts on, the muscles in their shoulders and arms, honed by years of wielding axes, were thick and sculpted, rippling as they waved to their families. "Mahal has certainly blessed us, my friend!" Amayla sighed as she nudged her friend.

"There's that Veddeg fellow," Nori announced, drawing their attention to a very large dwarf walking with others from the Iron Hill. His hair was as even brighter red than Dain's with a full beard that rivaled Gloin's. He was about the same height as Dwalin and every bit as heavily muscled as Galen.

"My," Dis exclaimed, "He is quite impressive, isn't he?"

"Aye," Amayla agreed, "but I have full confidence in Dwalin, and Galen, as long as his foot doesn't slip."

"Mahal! Anything but that!" Sarna prayed.

Amayla was pleased to see that Farrak was competing but didn't know the dam walking in with him.

"That's Luth," Sarna filled Amayla in. "She's from the Iron Hills. She stayed behind after the Battle of Five Armies. Wields a warhammer. Galen likes her, says she's a fine warrior."

"Hmm. Hope she applies for my patrol," Amayla muttered.

.

.

Finally, the matches all started. It was difficult to watch all the early matches, but since Kili had been unlucky enough to draw Dwalin for the first round, most eyes were on them. In a normal match, as soon as the official called start and turned over the timer, the contestants charged forward, slamming into each other like mountain rams battling for dominance. Kili, however, dodged Dwalin's charge, refusing to engage.

"What is Kili doing?" Amayla asked as exhasperated by the young prince's tactics as was her husband.

"That's his plan," Ori answered. "He and Fili were discussing their strategy for facing Dwalin should they meet up. And Kili's plan was to run and keep away from his as much as possible. His quote was something like, 'if he can't catch me, he can't pin me'."*

"He does know there is a time limit to each match, right?" Amayla asked, frowning as Kili continued to escape Dwalin's grasp.

"Yeah, but he was hoping to tire out Dwalin so much that he could get the jump on him," Ori replied shrugging.

"Well maybe that plan had a tiny chance of succeeding if it were in a later round, but it's not going to work in the first round," Amayla said, shaking her head.

"What was Fili's strategy against Dwalin?" Caileen asked.

"To lose with dignity," Ori responded, causing everyone to chuckle.

When the sands in the timer ran out, Gloin, acting as the official for the match, ordered the two to stand face-to-face, arms on each other's shoulders. As soon as the match was restarted, Dwalin grabbed Kili, picked him up, slammed him to the ground, and fell on him, pinning him for the win. The entire hall heard the "oof" as all the air was expelled out of Kili's lungs. The stunned prince laid spread eagle on the ground, desperately trying to breathe as Dwalin walked away in victory. Taking pity on his brother, Fili went over to help him stand up.

"Should have gone with the dignity plan, Kee. He might have taken it a little easier on you then," Fili said as he comforted the brunet.

Unable to speak, Kili just threw his arm around his brother's shoulder and let himself be led off.

.

All of their loved ones and friends, other than Kili, made in through the first and second rounds. Amayla and Caileen especially liked watching as Luth took Stonehelm down in their match.

"I definitely want her to apply for my patrol!" Amayla stated.

.

In the next round, things got far more interesting. Dwalin went up against Farrak, and while the younger dwarf put up a good fight, he never stood much of a chance against the general. Galen triumphed over Luth, with Sarna stating that Galen had no problem against the dam since she wrestled just like Amayla. Fili was matched with Veddeg, giving Amayla her best look at the champion from the Iron Hills. The crown prince put up a valiant effort, but it was clear from the start that he was outmatched by the much larger red-headed dwarf. Amayla found herself comforting Caileen as she was not used to watching her love take such brutal hits to his chest and back, finally getting tossed to the ground like a rag doll.

"Just be sure to tell him that he looked very dignified in his loss when he comes up here," Amayla advised her with a smile as she left the stands to go talk to Galen. Having watched Veddeg against Fili, she had a few hints to give her old friend.

As the two discussed Galen's strategy, they watched Thorin battle against Dain. The cousins were well matched and knew each other's styles well. Neither gave an inch. The entire hall was captivated as the other matches had all ended. Eventually, Dwalin walked up and slipped his arm around his wife's waist. She looked up and gave he husband a quick kiss before both refocused on the match.

"This match is good for you mate," Galen remarked without looking at Dwalin. "Neither one of them is going to have anything left for you after this."

"Aye," Dwalin agreed. "Just make certain you have something left after your match with Veddeg. I don't want any excuses when I beat you."

All three stood watching, groaning and gasping with the big blow by both warriors. Finally Dwalin spat out, "Dammit. Dain has him. Thorin's foot isn't going to hold out."

As Dwalin predicted, Thorin was unable to escape Dain's hold on him or flip him over, as he couldn't gain any purchase with his foot anymore, and he succumbed to Dain's weight on his shoulder. The moans by most of the dwarves in the hall could be heard outside the mountain, but Dain gallantly helped Thorin up and the two clapped each other on the back and leaned on each other as they limped out of the ring.

.

Amayla wished her husband and best friend good luck as she returned to the stands to watch the match with Sarna and everyone else. Both matches took place at the same time, but it was clear that Dain had nothing left for his match against Dwalin, so Amayla concentrated on the match between Galen and Veddeg. She couldn't sit still. She flinched with every hit Galen took, ducked when Galen needed to duck, yelled encouragement and warnings, oblivious to the spectacle she was making of herself to the amusement of the friends surrounding her.

"You do realize that your husband is wrestling over there," Caileen pointed out to her friend.

Without even looking, Amayla replied, "Aye, and he'll have Dain pinned in less than a minute. Not much to see there. But this match is really close. Galen can use any help I can give him."

"Who are you going to cheer for if Dwalin and Galen meet up?" Cailen responded, curiously.

"Dwalin of course. But if I'm not the one wrestling for the championship against Dwalin, then I want it to be Galen," Amayla replied simply, before yelling out to Galen to watch his left.

Amayla continued her absorbtion in Galen's match, simply nodding when Caileen informed her that Dwalin had won. Suddenly, Amayla stood up, yelling, "Yes! Go Galen! You've got him!"

Sarna stood too, "Really?" she asked excitedly.

"Yes! Galen has him right where he wants him. Watch! He's about to pull Veddeg over his shoulder and it should be an easy pin after that!"

Everyone around Amayla rose to their feet, cheering, expecting the move. Maylen and Gorlen were jumping up and down, arms in the air, when the disaster struck. As Galen started to pull Veddeg over, he fell to his knees, giving Veddeg the opening to flip him over instead, with Galen yielding under Veddeg's pin.

The gasps of disbelief from those around Amayla were swiftly drowned out by the cheers of the Iron Hill dwarves and the clapping of all those in appreciation of the fine match.

Sarna turned to Amayla, "What just happened?"

Hands covering her face in horror, Amayla managed a small peek at Sarna, barely choking out her response, "His foot slipped."

Sarna slumped to her seat, clutching one of the babies, "Mahal, nooooooo."

Amayla sat down, pulling her friend in closer, until Sarna's head drooped onto her shoulder. Amayla sighed, still unbelieving, "It looked like the dirt gave way right under his foot."

Gorlen and Maylen came sniffling up to their mother, eyes full of tears. Sarna embraced Maylen and Amayla pulled Gorlen onto her lap. "We wanted adad to win!" one balled as the other blubbered, "I hate that other dwarf!"

"Now, now," Amayla comforted Gorlen, "Hate is too strong a word. I know you are both disappointed, Veddeg fought honorably. Your adad had some bad luck, but he lost with honor. Didn't you see him bow to Veddeg and Veddeg clasp your father by the arm? Those are signs of respect. There is no shame in losing in a good fight. You will dishonor your father if you pout and whine."

"Yes Auntie Amayla," both lads mumbled, their heart not in it.

"Your auntie is right, lads. Now let's go down and show your father how much we love him and how proud we are of him. I think he could use a few hugs right now," Sarna stated, rising to her feet.

"Aye, and then you can come back and watch Uncle Dwalin beat Veddeg, which will be much easier for him to do now that your father has worn him down," Amayla said, winking at Gorlen.

.

Unlike during Galen's match, Amayla sat silently while she watched Dwalin wrestle Veddeg. Caileen, Fili, and even Bilbo tried talking to her, but she never heard a word they said, completely transfixed by her husband's efforts. _Ohhhh Those arms! That chest! Those shoulders! Mahal, I don't know what I did to have you bless me in this way, but Thank You! . . . . As soon as this match is over, we are going back to our quarters . . . I just want to get my hands on him . . . . and gets his hands on me . . . . I could watch him like this for ever . . . . except that I want this match to end!"_

"AMAYLA!"

Startled by a shout and a hard shove on her arm, Amayla looked around to see Galen and Sarna, each with a babe, and the lads sitting down with her.

"Do I need to get another bucket of water?" Galen asked, laughing.

"Yes!" Amayla sighed, laughing at herself too. "But look at him, how am I supposed to stay calm when he moves like that?"

"Maybe you could thank me for tiring Veddeg out so much, so that your hunk there has an easier time of it," Galen huffed.

Amayla leaned up against her old friend, and smiled down at Rana, "Thank you Galen. And I fully appreciate what you did."

"I had him, you know."

"I know you did."

"Damn dirt."

"I know."

"Dwalin will have him in a few minutes."

"It can't be too soon for me!"

It took more than just a few minutes, with Amayla sighing and moaning softly, as she watched her husband throw elbows, take a few hits, until he finally proved his dominance over his competitor by lifting him off the ground and throwing him down, followed by a pin. When Veddeg yielded, the entire hall stood and cheered. Amayla beamed down at her husband, clapping along with everyone else, as Dwalin clasped hands with his opponent, exchanging what Amayla could only guess was words of appreciation for the excellent match. Again, it took a hard shove by Galen to break her out of her trance as he yelled at her to go down for the medal ceremony.

Dwalin was toweling himself off when Amayla finally reached him and flung herself into his waiting arms. "You were absolutely magnificent, my luv," she whispered in his ear. "The second this is over, we are going back to our quarters!"

Dwalin pulled back, smiling ear to ear at the lust shining from Amayla's face, "Aye, luv. I'm at your service." He then gifted her with a kiss that held the promise of things to come.

Amayla didn't hear a word of Thorin's speech to the crowd about the successful tournament. She stood, bouncing on her toes, grasping Dwalin's hand for balance, gazing up at her husband, as she willed Thorin to finish. Finally, Thorin nodded to Dis to put the silver medal around Veddeg's neck before giving the gold to Dwalin to the raucous cheers of the hall. Afterwards, friends and family swarmed Dwalin to offer their congratulations pushing Amayla out of the way.

Fili, Kili, Caileen and Balin joined Amayla after speaking with Dwalin. "What's with that face?" Fili asked her.

"I just want to take Dwalin back to our quarters – to help him clean up," Amayla muttered, frowning further.

"But isn't Dwalin suppose to judge the knife-throwing contest? It's coming up next," Caileen reminded her.

Amayla swore softly in Khudzul, "I had forgotten about that! Balin, will please cover for him, because he will NOT be available!" she barked out, arms crossed in front of her in imitation of her husband's favorite stance.

Balin chuckled, "Aye, sister, you two take your time."

"If you two are too BUSY, don't worry about missing the archery contest either," Kili suggested.

Amayla didn't move but looked at Kili out of the corner of her eyes, "Balin, you have my permission to come warn us if the archery contest is near."

Balin laughed out loud at the dark prince's pout, "Aye lassie, I'll do that for you."

.

Amayla grew more annoyed and frustrated at the large number of dwarves still around Dwalin; so, when one of the Blue ladies dared to put her hand on Dwalin's bare forearm, she had enough. Barging through the throngs around him, Amayla yanked his arm away, tucking it into her own, and stated that it was time for the General to go get cleaned up. When several of the ladies complained that they hadn't had a chance to congratulate Dwalin yet, Amayla shut them up with a hand in the air, "There will be plenty of time to talk to him at dinner or afterwards, but right now, my husband has other things to attend to. Good day!" And with that she pulled the great warrior's arm, sending him stumbling along side her and away from everyone else.

.

"Took you long enough to rescue me, luv," Dwalin complained as they headed briskly towards their quarters.

"You looked like you were enjoying yourself," she pouted. "You usually don't smile that much."

He hugged her as they walked, "I was smiling because one, I just won the Ruthukh Mahmazar, and two, I was thinking of how I was going to be celebrating that victory with you!"

She smiled up at him, "You are my chamption! And what's best about the Ruthukh Mahmazar is that it won't take much effort to get you out of those pants!" she laughed as she gave him a swift smack on his butt before taking off at a run towards their door, leaving him behind.

"Oy!" he exclaimed as he struggled to catch up to her. "One of us just worked pretty hard to win this medal, lassie!"

Opening the door to their quarters, Amayla winked at her husband, purring, "Aye, and that's why I'll be doing all the work once we get inside."

Dwalin growled as he let himself be dragged inside.

.

.

"Did you hear knocking?" Amayla asked, sitting up from from her husband's lap.

"I didn't hear anything love, go back to what you were doing – Please!" Dwalin murmured, lightly stroking up and down Amayla's arms.

A moment later, the undeniable sound of the door opening was followed by a familiar voice shouting out, "Amayla? Brother?"

"You have GOT to be joking! This is it! HE IS GIVING US BACK THAT KEY!" Dwalin roared.

"WE'RE IN HERE!" Amayla shouted, giving Dwalin a quick peck on the lips as she struggled to stand.

"DO NOT COME IN!" Dwalin yelled as he heard Balin approach the bedroom door.

"Sorry to bother you," Balin yelled out, "But Amayla, the archery contest is starting very shortly. You said you wanted to be notified."

"Thank you Balin! We'll be right there!" Amayla shouted back.

"We will?" Dwalin asked, horrified.

"Yes my luv. It's my turn to win one of those shiny gold medals. We would never hear the end of it if I wasn't there to beat Kili."

"But Amayla," Dwalin whined, "We were just in the middle of . . . "

"Don't be a baby. We were not 'right in the middle'. You're just going to have to be satisified with the one time in the living room and twice in the bath. I think that will hold you until the evening is over. That is if you're not too upset when I beat you in the four swords dance, my luv!"

"Hah! You're the one who will be pouting tonight. And I promise to make you feel so much better when we get back."

"Just get up and get dressed! Help me find my clothes!"

.

.

"Way to cut it close Amayla. Kili's going to be sad to see you," Fili said laughing as Amayla came running into the archery hall.

"They haven't started yet! I haven't missed my turn, have I?" she replied, trying to catch her breath.

"No, you just missed Uncle's speech welcoming the competitors. Go on up there," he encouraged her.

"But when you're done with your turn, come back here so I can straighten you out," Caileen said, looking at her friend quizzically.

Thorin smirked as Amayla made her way over to the rest of the competitors, looking her up and down, "Nice of you to join us General. Sorry if it interrupted anything."

"Shaddup, your majesty!"

There were only a handful of competitors for the archery contest, more from the Iron Hills then from Erebor. When Amayla questioned Kili about it, he just shrugged.

"We do have some fine archers. I know Galen keeps on asked Dwalin and Thorin for more. But it's pretty well known that I'm the best archer in Erebor so I don't think anyone else wanted to compete," he bragged.

"Care to put your money where your mouth is, my prince?"

"You're on! 10 gold, I win," he said puffing his chest out.

"Deal," Amayla replied.

After her first round, Amayla ambled over to Caileen who began fussing over her like a mother hen. She took out Amayla's messy attempt at a hairstyle and pulled everything back into a single, neat braid. She tucked in Amalya's shirt and straightened out the laces, before Amayla was called back for the second round. "Thank you Amad!" was all Amayla could should out as she rushed back to take her turn leaving Caileen shaking her head with a smile on her face.

After the third round, only Kili and Amayla were left with no misses, as each hit the bulls-eye with every arrow. After a similar result in the fourth round, Thorin made an announcement, "I think we could be here well into tonight's celebration dinner before either of these two misses a shot. They both should be very proud. But to move things along and determine a winner, we will have a timed contest. Whoever shoots the most arrows into the target, wins. Nearness to the bullseye will not matter, but it must hit the target."

Thorin held a pebble in one of his fists and when Kili picked the empty hand, Amayla chose to go last. Kili stood next to the quiver stand filled with far more arrows than he could shoot in the allotted five minutes. Amayla stood back and watched as the dark prince fired off arrow after arrow, never pausing to look where they struck. The audience broke into a huge round of applause when Thorin called out time.

"Very well done," Amayla admitted to the archer as he beamed with confidence. "You have definitely improved. I'm impressed."

"Still think you can beat me?" Kili asked, grinning madly.

"Not only do I think I can beat you, but I'll bet you that I can double your score!" Amayla said nonchalantly.

"I'll take that bet! There's no way in Arda that you can double my score! How much?"

"Double the original. 20 gold if I double your score, and just to be nice, you won't owe me anything if I only beat you without doubling."

"You're on!"

Amayla ordered a second quiver stand set up next to her as she waited for Thorin to tell her to start. As soon as she heard the word, Amayla drew two arrows from the quiver, set them on her bow and fired. As fast as Kili had shot one arrow, Amayla managed to fire two. There were gasps all around as the dwarves had never witnessed such a feat. When the time was up, it was clear who had won not only the contest but the bet also.

Instead of being disappointed, Kili came bouncing up to Amayla when it was over, "Amayla, that was amazing! How'd you learn to do that? You have to teach me!"

"Calm down Kili. I learned it from the elves I spent time with. And it's really not that amazing. It's good for tournaments like this, but it's not useful in the field."

"Not useful? Are you kidding me? You could take out twice as many orcs at a time!" he exclaimed.

"Not really. Take a good look at my shot pattern. It's not something I'm very proud of. Against orcs, I only shoot one arrow at a time. Better to kill with one, then wound with two. Legolas is far better at it than I am. You should talk to him about teaching you," Amayla suggested.

"Really? He wouldn't teach me, would he?"

"All you can do is ask. But I think there's a good chance he would," she replied, as the crowd of well-wishers interrupted them.

Dwalin wrapped her up in a big bear hug, kissing her deeply. Thorin congratulated her as Dis comforted Kili, although he really didn't need it. Soon after, Dis placed the gold medal around Amayla's neck as the crowd cheered her on.

"Now you have a medal to match mine," Fili commented after the ceremony, showing off his medal.

"You won?" Amayla asked.

"Don't act so surprised. Of course I won, although Nori did put up a good fight," he replied.

"What about the Ax Chop and the Stone Throw? Who won those?" Dwalin asked.

"Well first of all, Amayla, you owe me for filling in for you for the ax chop since Balin was tired after filling in for Dwalin," Fili stated causing Amayla to grimace. "The ax chop was won by a soldier from the Iron Hills by the name of Kuhr. And the Stone Throw was won by Themuk. He's a miner here in Erebor."

"Well, I suppose it's alright for someone from the Iron Hills to win one thing," Amayla mused.

"As long as it's not the four swords dance, or I'll never hear the end of it from Dain," Thorin interjected as he and Dis joined the group. "You ready for it tonight Dwalin?"

"Aye, Thorin, I am. Although my wife here thinks that she's going to win it," he remarked, wrapping one arm around her shoulder with a quick squeeze.

"Really Amayla?" Thorin questioned, eyeing his female general. "Hope you're better than Galen."

"I think I'll make a respectable showing, your majesty," Amayla answered modestly, earning her a snort from Fili.

"Well then tonight will be a big night for many reasons," Dis stated. "And I think it's time for everyone to go and get ready for it. You two especially!" She directed the last statement directly at Fili and Caileen, who smiled up at each other with excitement. Dis continued with her orders, "Amayla and Dwalin, please escort Caileen home. Kili go with your brother and help him with whatever he needs. Thorin, you get going too."

Nobody hesitated when Dis gave orders in that tone of voice.

.

.

.

******** AUTHOR'S NOTES *****************

.

.

As promised, here's another quick chapter. I'm not making promises for the next one, but I'm trying! I need this "day" to end. My mind keeps planning out future chapters, but doesn't seem to want me to get past the ones I'm working on. I thank all the readers who are sticking with me.

.

.

*That line is an homage to That Other Writer Girl's fantastic story "Little Sons of Durin". I know I recommended it in the past, but I'm doing it again.

And again, the Ruthukh Mahmazar is used with the permission of Doddlewolf from her fantastic story, "In Search of a Queen."


	68. Chapter 68 Mid-Summer Celebration pt 3

After dropping off Caileen, Dwalin tried talking Amayla into picking up where they were before Balin interrupted him earlier in the day.

"Absolutely not husband. Pava is coming soon to help me with my dress. Thankfully, we've both had baths, but I do have to do my hair. You have to pull out the jewelry you made for me and any other you might have, because my dress is fairly plain."

"Who is Pava?" Dwalin grumbled, a little miffed at being turned down by his wife.

"She's the dam I've bought all my dresses from. She's a friend of Caileen and Ula. She's very nice and funny too. You'll like her. I think Nori might really like her. I mean seriously like her. And I think she likes him too."

"Nori? Bah. That'll be the day when that bugger settles down!"

"Be nice! I'm sure the same was said about you, my luv."

"True, but that was before I met you, amrâlimê," he whispered as he bent to kiss his wife on the head. "The jewelry is over at Balin's, I'll go get it."

Amayla quickly changed into her underclothes and corset and pulled on a dressing gown before working on her hair. She managed to pull all her hair on top of her head into one, fairly neat bun, securing it with with pins and decorating it with several of the hair clips that Sarna and Solmata had given her. She was pretty proud of herself with the final product, looking at herself in the mirror when Dwalin came walking in with Pava at his side. The red-haired dam was dressed in a stunning green dress with black lace insets.

"I found this lovely dam looking for our quarters. Claims she's a friend of yours. Can't believe that she's the one that you said was interested in Nori. She seems too fine a lady for that bugger," Dwalin said winking at Pava, a wink that Amayla missed.

"DWALIN! How can you say such a thing! Nori is our dear friend. Pava do not listen to him. He will apologize this INSTANT!" Amayla shrieked as she jumped up and got in his face. Dwalin, though, couldn't keep a straight face, and burst out laughing, much to his wife's chagrin. Hearing another voice joining in with her husband, Amayla whipped her head around to see Pava laughing just as hard.

"I'm sorry Amayla. It was all Dwalin's idea. He said that you would defend Nori," Pava sputtered, trying to get control of herself.

Crossing her arms and glaring at Dwalin, Amayla responded, "I'm sure it was and he will pay for it."

"Now darlin', you're the one that said she was funny. And you're right, I do like her. She's far too good for Nori from what I can tell, but there's no accounting for taste," she said, pulling her in for a hug. "Forgive me?" he whispered softly in her ear, followed by kisses down her neck.

His kisses sent chills up and down her body, "Fine!" she huffed. "Just go get dressed in the other room while Pava helps me get dressed."

.

Once again, Pava explained to Amayla how to separate her skirt from her top and had Amayla practice it for the most dramatic effect. When they both felt comfortable, they went out to the living room where Dwalin sat, sharpening one of his axes.

"You look lovely, ibinê; but speaking of gems, you need to put some on," Dwalin said, pulling out some leather boxes. He retrieved the tiara and earrings that he had given Amayla for their wedding and then opened another box revealing a stunning gold necklace set with diamonds and saphires, making a perfect match to the wedding jewels. Both Amayla and Pava gasped as Dwalin held out the piece.

"Dwalin, it's beautiful! Where did it come from?" Amayla asked.

"It was my mother's. Balin found it in Smaug's hoard and had it restored. I had it in mind when I made the other pieces for you. I thought they'd make a nice set," Dwalin replied as he put it around her neck.

"Nice?" Pava snorted. "That's an understatement!"

.

When all of Amayla's jewelry was in place, she grabbed a bag before allowing Dwalin to escort them out to a waiting Nori.

"What's in the bag, luv," asked Dwalin completely clueless as to what it could be.

"My boots," she answered nonchalantly.

"Why?"

"For the four-swords dance. I don't want to be listening to excuses that I only beat you because I had slippers on; which, for the record, would be completely untrue. I've never danced it in anything other than boots."

Dwalin smirked at his wife and gave a very patronizing kiss on her head, "Of course my luv. And you'll definitely will be the prettiest one of us dancing out there in your fine frock!"

Amayla tensed and squinted at her husband. "How kind of you to say so, dear," she replied with the fakest smile she had ever worn in her life.

.

They sat at a large table at the front of the hall, joining all of the company plus Galen and Sarna. Sarna was bubbling over with excitement as, between being pregnant or having new borns, this was the first celebration for her in over a year. The ale and wine were just starting to flow as they all awaited the royal family and guests who would fill in the head table. Amayla laughed and nudged Dwalin to watch Nori and Pava. Dori had situated himself next to Pava and was engaging Pava in some sort of conversation much to Nori's obvious chagrin. Ori was across the table making moon eyes at Pava, while Bofur was next to him already part way into his cups, starting to tell Pava stories about his friend.

"You know, I may actually feel a little sorry for Nori right now," Dwalin chuckled softely to Amayla. "There's not many dams that could put up with an evening surrounded by that lot. They could drive her away either with smothering kindness or drunken stupidity."

"Pava is tough. I think she'll survive, if she wants to."

"Aye, if Nori ends this night with Pava still by his side, he'll be a very lucky dwarf; almost as lucky as me."

"Awwwwwe. If I weren't still mad about that little prank you pulled on me at home, I'd give you a kiss right now."

Dwalin stuck out his bottom lip and gave Amayla his most pitiful look, causing Amayla to burst into laughter.

"That is the most pathetic attempt at puppy dog eyes I have ever seen in my life! You need to get lessons from Kili, or better yet, Gorlen and Maylen," she said, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"But does it get me a kiss?" he asked, fluttering his eyes at her, causing her laugh even more.

"Yes! Anything to get you to stop! Nobody wants to see the big, bad general beg," she sputtered, as she leaned it to give him his reward.

.

.

The musicians struck up a brief chorus of music, causing everyone to quiet down. Grundbar, in all his bejeweled glory, came striding out declaring for all to hear, "Announcing his Majesty, Thorin, son of Thrain, King of Erebor accompanied by Princess Dis."

Thorin strode forward with Dis on his arm, leading the procession as Grundbar made all the anouncements of everyone who would sit at the head table including: Crown Prince Fili and Prince Kili; Dain, Lord of the Iron Hills with Lady Gartha and their son Thorin Stonehelm; King Bard of Dale and Prince Bain; Lord Balin of Erebor; Bilbo Baggins and Foldram Brandybuck of the Shire; Cordum, son of Cardmur, and his wife Ula and daughter Caileen of Erebor.

The crowd cheered as each group walked in, with many murmurs and whispers as Caileen appeared. She was dressed in Durin blue, trimmed in gold, a perfect match to Fili's tunic. Her hair hung freely, except for her family braids and she held tightly to her father's arm.

"Caileen looks beautiful," Sarna said softly.

"That she does," Pava commented. "Leave it to Ula to make a perfect dress for her, but I must stay that she looks a little stressed to me."

"Aye. It reminds me of when I first met her and we were asking Thorin for retribution. I thought she was going to pass out. I had to remind her to breathe," Amayla added.

"That's probaby not a bad idea for right now. Come on everybody, sign to Caileen to breathe!" Pava insisted.

After a few nudges down the table, everyone from the company soon had both their hands in front of their chests, moving them up and down. When Caileen finally looked over, she jerked slightly with a frown on her face, but quickly followed with a smile that she desperately tried to control. She returned her focus to straight ahead, but everyone at the table considered it a huge success when they saw her shoulders tremble slightly with surpressed laughter.

When the head table was seated, Thorin stood up to make his speech. Dwalin pulled Amayla in a little closer, throwing an arm around her, "Settle in, luv. This could take a while."

Dwalin knew his friend well. Thorin led off with thanks to Dis, Caileen, and the ladies from the Blue Mountains for arranging a specatular celebration and offered congratulations to all the winners, listing them off one by one. He went on to thank Bard for joining them and spoke at length about the strong friendship between the two kingdoms. He followed that up letting everyone know that Bilbo and Foldram would be returning to the Shire and that Kili would accompany them with the Rangers. He then proceded to tell tales of Bilbo's bravery. Somewhere in the middle of tale of Bilbo freeing the company from Mirkwood's dungeons, Ori nudged a napping Bofur. The becapped dwarf woke with a start, singing out, "It's after three, he said." Everyone at the table snorted out in laughter, before swiftly coughing or covering their mouths to hide their laughter and to avoid Thorin's death glare.

Finally, Thorin began talking about Fili. "I've been told that this is not a well-kept secret, but I am so proud to say that tonight is a big day for my sister-son and heir." He nodded to Fili, who walked over to Caileen and led her to stand next to Thorin. Kili held out his mother's chair and stood by her side behind his brother. Cardmur led his wife over to stand behind Caileen.

Fili took Caileen's hands in his. The crowd grew silent. Speaking loudly enough for all to hear, Fili began, "I Fili, son of Vili, and heir to Thorin, King under the Mountain, ask you, Caileen, daughter of Ula, for permission to court you."

Caileen squeaked out a simple, "Aye," never breaking her loving gaze at the blond prince.

Fili raised her hands to his lips and kissed each gently. He then reached into a pocket and pulled out a sapphire bead. "May I put this in?"

Caileen gently wiped a few tears from her eyes and nodded yes.

Fili confidently wove the courting braid into Caileen's hair and secured it with the blue bead. They then turned back to their family members, receiving hugs and kisses all around as the crowd yelled their approval. When smilling, newly engaged couple turned to wave to the crowd, it was Dwalin who bellowed, "Come on now laddie, give her a proper kiss!" Dwalin's shout was quickly followed by others, all calling for a kiss between the couple. Eventually Fili bent down and whispered into Caileen's ear before reaching behind her head and giving her a deep and loving kiss, resulting in boisterous cheers from the entire room. Finally, Thorin gestured for everyone to sit down before announcing that dinner would served, only causing the cheers to grow even louder.

.

.

Bombur's dinner was amazing, but Dwalin took notice that Amayla was not partaking in as much food as he would have expected.

"Amayla, luv, what's the matter? Are you sick? Why aren't you eating?" the concerned husband asked.

Upon hearing Dwalin's question, Sarna picked up on the subject, "Aye Amayla, it's not like you to not fill your plate. Is your stomach upset? Are you feeling nauseous perhaps?"

Sarna's question made Dwalin even more concerned. Before Amayla had a chance to answer, Dwalin had his hand on his wife's face, as he yelled out Oin's name.

"Stop it! Both of you!" Amayla answered, knocking Dwalin's hand away and frowning at Sarna. She looked down to see that Oin hadn't heard Dwalin's shout. "I am perfectly fine! I just choose to not over-stuff my stomach before the dance competition. It's not like I'm starving myself," she said pointing out the food on her plate.

Sarna scrunched her face in disappointment while Dwalin looked down at his overloaded plate with a bit of concern.

"But feel free to eat ALLLLLLLL of your food, my luv," Amayla added in slyly.

.

.

When dinner was finished, Thorin stood up and made the announcement that Amayla and Dwalin had both been anticipating, "Before dessert is served, we will have a Four-Swords Dance competition. I know that many are looking forward to this. It's your last chance to get any bets in, so if you're interested, Nori is sitting down there. Now, if all the competitors would come forward."

Amayla reached down to her bag and began to change her shoes as Fili, Dain, and Stonehelm made their way down from the head table. An auburn-haired dwarf also made his way forward. Amayla looked up at him as she tied her boot.

"That's Drol," Dwalin whispered. "He'll be the toughest competition."

Amayla nodded her acknowledgement, finished her boots, took off tiara and necklace and handed them to Sarna. Grasping Dwalin's hand hers, they walked up to join Fili. The crowds cheered their support for each dancer as Thorin announced their name. The most raucous cheering was for Dwalin and Drol, but Amayla was pleased to hear some cheers for herself. Guards came forward carrying the swords and laid them out in front of each contestant in the proper interwined pattern. Other guards offered a selection of training swords and axes for each contestant to chose. There was a smatter of murmurs when Fili drew out two swords, but the crown prince waved them around in a dazzling display of skill, earning applause from the crowd. Dain, Dwalin, and Stonehelm drew axes, while Amayla and Drol chose single swords. Amayla eyed the swordsman from the Iron Hills very carefully but could not find anything particularly remarkable about him, other than he was somewhat slight for a dwarf, built very similarly to Kili although he was much older. The only conclusion that Amayla drew from that was thay she doubted that he had overstuffed himself at dinner, unlike her husband.

Thorin rose his hand and announced that the competition was about to begin and that all betting was finished. Amayla took that as her cue.

Raising her hand, she called out to Thorin, "Your majesty, I need just a moment to get ready."

With an annoyed frown on his face, he nodded to her to proceed.

Amayla reached under the peplum of her dress and quickly undid the hooks until her skirt fell with a whoosh around her feet, leaving her standing only in tight white leggings. There was an audible gasp throughout the room and chuckles from Nori. Amayla carefully stepped over her skirt and bent over to pick it up resulting in several catcalls and whistles. Dwalin snapped out of the trance he was in and rushed over to put himself between his wife and the view of the crowd.

"Mahal's balls Amayla! Just what do you think you're doing?" he shouted.

"You didn't really expect me to dance in that dress, did you luv," she answered smugly while setting the skirt into her empty seat with a help, and a wink, from Pava.

"But you can dance in those," he cried, waving his hand towards her legs, "It's indecent! They show off all of your . . . assets. I'm the only one that should be seeing that!"

"Oh really Dwalin?" Amayla replied with steel in her voice, "I am completely covered unlike you who were flexing and showing off all your skin in the Ruthukh Mahmazar!"

"But that's tradition!" he complained.

"And this is a new tradition, so get used to it!" came her stiff reply before turning to Thorin. "Your majesty, I am ready now."

Dwalin turned to the king too, "Thorin, you cannot let her dance like that!"

Thorin wasn't bothering to hide his amusement at his best friend's distress, smiling broadly, "I don't see anything wrong with her outfit, Dwalin. But I have a feeling that I might be losing my bet tonight. Now, take your places."

Amayla picked up her sword and sashayed into her position, while a storming Dwalin stomped into his place.

With a nod from the king, Falda started up the tune. All the dancers began to step and leap in time with the music, weapons slicing through the air for balance. While some moves were fairly simple, others required spins with feet landing in the correct spaces. The tempo started slowly but kept increasing as the song went on. The crowd got progressively excited, clapping along and shouting out for their hopeful victors. And soon the smack talk began.

Amayla started it. "How are you feeling husband. Stomach doing alright? Are you feeling that last helping of pork that you shouldn't have eaten?"

Dwalin replied, "Aye luv, doing just fine. It's giving me the energy I need. But it looks to me that Dain's axe is getting heavy in his hand."

"Don't bother about me, Dwalin. I can hold an axe all night. Fili, though, might be having some problems with those two swords of his."

"You are all dwarflings with your single weapons. It takes a real dwarf to dance this with two!"

Stonehelm joined in, "Hah! A real dwarf only needs one weapon. Of course, some of us have bigger weapons than others."

Only Drol would not join in.

As the tempo increased more, the talking died down. Suddenly a clanking of swords indicated that someone had stepped on their swords. Thorin's hand shot up and he announced that Dain was out. The music didn't stop as Dain muttered several curses before shouting encouragement to his son and Drol. At the next speed increase, another clank was followed by Thorin announcing that Stonehelm was out. Amayla glanced to see a huge smile break out on Fili's face; however, that was quickly followed by the prince stomping down hard on his swords. Thorin didn't need to announce his name, as Fili stopped dancing and Kili groaned loud enough for the entire room to hear.

The tempo grew even faster and Amayla recognized that Falda was near his top speed. She smiled as she heard her husband swearing softly as he kept up, but his strain was evident to her. The crowd completely hushed as the musicians grew even faster. Amayla stopped worrying about Dwalin and concentrated only on herself. She was so absorbed that she didn't hear the clank of the swords, but she couldn't miss the the string of curses her husband let out as he slammed his axe to the floor. And still Amayla kept dancing.

 _I can do this. I can't even remember the last time I won a four-swords dance. JUMP TWIST Certainly, before Terrsu made captain. CRISS CROSS The music has got to stop soon. The musicians have to be as tired as we are. TWO TWO ONE . . . ONE ONE TWO Mahal, I hope we don't have to go to a dance off HEEL TOE HEEL TOE Should I peek at Drol? NO! Do not peek CRISS CROSS Concentrate JUMP TWIST_

Amayla wins!

 _Wait – what?_

Dwalin wrapped her arms around her and lifted her in the air.

Amayla looked down to see an obviously exhausted and defeated Drol, sword on the ground and hands on his knees, gasping for breath.

She looked down at her husband, "I won?"

"Aye luv! You won!"

"Put me down. I have to talk to Drol."

Back on the ground, Amayla made her way to the defeated dwarf. She reached her arm out, saying "Well danced." However, Drol only looked at her hand, nodded curtly, turned and walked away.

Somewhat taken aback, Amayla turned to see Dwalin glaring at Drol's back. "Not a very good loser," she murmured.

"Aye. It's probably hard when your only job is to win this dance and you fail at it. I blame Dain for that," Dwalin answered before Dis came to usher them over for the award ceremony.

Thorin stood next to Amayla in front of the main table ready to make another speech when Dwalin took a good look at his wife. "THORIN HOLD!" he shouted before running back to their table and snatching up Amayla's skirt. Looking at Pava, he quickly asked her to help. "Everyone has seen enough of your legs and other parts," he muttered to Amayla as he helped her step back into the skirt. Pava and Amayla got the dress reassembled quickly, while Thorin stood back smirking at Dwalin and many in the crowd booed their disapproval. When they had it finished, Dwalin stepped back next to Thorin, crossing his arms and glaring out into the room.

"May I begin now?" Thorin asked his friend, a smile sneaking out on his usual stoic face.

Dwalin glared back and nodded curtly.

Thorin began his speech by thanking their musicians for their wonderful and remarkable job playing for the contest. He gave credit to all the contestants for their performances before turning to Amayla. "You honor Erebor with this victory. I remember the four-sword dances we had in Erebor when Thror was king and I remember Ardru winning many of them. It's clear that he taught his daughter well. He would be very proud to see you wear this bead, Amayla."

Tears filled Amayla's eyes as she looked at the golden bead etched with four swords. Dis offered to put it in her hair as Dwalin came over to hold her hand. The princess managed to free Amayla's family braid without disturbing her bun too much, placing the new bead over the one from Ardru, and reassembling her bun so that the new bead was visible.

The crowd cheered for Amayla, but yelled even louder when Thorin announced that dessert would be served.

.

Following dessert, the dancing began. It was far more informal than the state dinner, for which Amayla was most grateful. She was very surprised though, when Thorin asked her for the first dance over the scowl of her husband.

"To what do I owe this great honor, your majesty?" Amayla asked.

"With Fili dancing with Caileen, I thought it would be nice for Dis to dance with Kili."

"Especially since he'll be leaving in a day or two?"

"Aye. It's going to be hard on her. Maybe even harder than when we all left to reclaim Erebor. At least then she knew he was with family."

"He'll be safe with Strider and Legolas."

"I trust your confidence in them."

"It's going to be very sad when Bilbo and Foldram leave. I'm going to miss them very much."

"Aye, I am too; but Foldram misses his family and Bilbo misses the Shire. I, more than anyone, can understand the desire for home."

"Perhaps we can go visit them one day. Maybe on the way to the Blue Mountains?" Amayla suggested.

"Perhaps," Thorin answered, the wheels in his head obviously turning.

"I always enjoyed my time in the Shire," Amayla continued. "It's very relaxing there, so far removed from much of the darkness in this world."

"That does sound nice," Thorin mused. "Maybe one day. I'll have to think on it."

"Well I definitely think that I will make Bilbo dance with me next!"

Much to Dwalin's chagrin, Amayla did just that. And when that dance ended, Bard insisted on the next. But when Fili immediately claimed her for the following dance, Amayla knew that something was up.

Fili started laughing when Amayla confronted him, "After seeing how mad Dwalin was that Thorin danced with you first and then you asked Bilbo next, we all took a bet on how many dances we could have with you before Dwalin blew a gasket. Bain is up next, and then Kili. You want it on it?"

"Absolutely not! Who is we?"

"Just me, Kee, Bard and Bain. You're not going to rat us out, are you?" the prince asked somewhat concerned.

"I guess not, but I can't believe you got Bard to go along with it!"

"Go along with it?" Fili protested. "It was his idea!"

"Really?" Amayla exclaimed. "Bard?"

"Aye Bard!" Fili insisted. "Hiding inside that calm exterior of his, is quite the trickster, especially after a few Dwarven ales. Where do you think Bain gets it from?"

Amayla shook her head in disbelief.

The next dance with Bain went by without incident, but Amayla saw the scowl deepening on her husband's face. When Kili stepped in to dance with Amayla the second Bain's ended, Dwalin had had enough. The crowd on the floor parted as Dwalin strode up.

"You best be taking your mitts off my wife, your highness. I'll be dancing with her next," he growled.

"But Dwalin, I'll be leaving soon, you can't deny me a last dance with Amayla!" he pouted, turning his big eyes up to the seasoned warrior.

"Nice try laddie, but unless you want me to pick you up and throw you to the ground like I did earlier today, I suggest you shove off!"

Dwalin elbowed his way between his wife and the prince, possibly connecting with Kili's ribs as he went by. It was unclear if Kili's reaction was a stifled laugh or a gasp for air.

.

After an exhilarating turn about the floor with her husband, Amayla begged to sit down. Unfortunately for her, when they reached their table, the band called out a miner's square. Sarna immediately jumped excitedly, begging Amayla and Dwalin to join her and Galen in the dance.

"As long as Amayla doesn't have a knife in her pocket, I'm in," Dwalin agreed, earning a groan from his wife.

When the miner's square finished, the four of them saw a familiar dwarf waiting for them at their table. As they approached, he bowed formally, introducing himself as "Veddeg, son of Varmeg. At your service."

The four all returned his greeting.

"I was hoping to talk to you after the Ruthukh Mahmazar Captain Galen, but you were with your family and I didn't want to interrupt. And after our match, General Dwalin, you seemed to disappear," Veddeg began, earning a chuckle from Galen and Sarna.

Veddeg continued, "Captain Galen, I wanted to tell you that I know how lucky I was in our match. If your foot hadn't slipped in the dirt, you would have pinned me. Mahal might have blessed me with luck in our match, but seeing you with your family, twin lads and twin lasses, I would say that he has blessed you more."

Galen bowed to the red-haired dwarf in response, "Thank you Veddeg. We were well-matched. It was an honor to lose to you. And you're right, I thank Mahal every day for the blessings of my family," Galen replied, giving Sarna a quick hug.

"Aye, and Dwalin was lucky to face you after your match with Galen, Veddeg," Amayla spoke up. "I would love to see the two you wrestle when you are both well rested."

"I hear that I was lucky that you were not in the tournament, General Amayla. Perhaps next time?" Veddeg asked.

"Aye, perhaps," Amayla responded, looking up her husband with a sly smile.

"I would like to talk to you about something else, General Amayla. I've heard about the patrol you are putting together, with men and elves. I understand you will be offering tryouts after the celebration. Is it true that it is open to all dwarves, even those from the Iron Hills?" Veddeg asked.

"Aye, it is. Are you interested in joining?" Amayla asked, perking up at the direction the conversation was going.

"Aye. That is, if the patrols will see actual duty. It's not some sort of honorary position, is it? I would actually get to face orcs, right?" Veddeg queried.

"I don't understand, what do you mean by honorary?" Amayla asked, very confused.

"Where you are selected for a special guard unit, given the finest armor, but you're only used for ceremonial parades and contests," Veddeg spat out.

Amayla stared at the dwarf, with a flabbergasted scowl on her face, which she then turned to Dwalin.

"To answer your question, Veddeg; no, it is not an honorary position. The patrol will be deployed in the North. Whether you face orcs or not, is really up to those scum," Dwalin answered.

Still trying to comprehend the situation, Amayla had to ask, "So a dwarf with your skills doesn't see real duty?"

"No, General," Veddeg answered.

"What a stupid waste! But I guarantee that if you are selected for the patrol, you will be deployed," she assured him.

"I wonder what Dain will think about losing some of his best soldiers," Dwalin mused.

"Who cares, if he isn't using them, then I will!" Amayla answered."

Dwalin chuckled, "I'm not sure Dain will see it the same way, Amayla. I should warn Thorin about it. Where is he?"

"He's dancing with Princess Dis right now," Veddeg answered, as they all turned to look. "The princess is a very fine dancer."

Amayla and Sarna exchanged glances at Veddeg's tone in his statement.

"Aye. She taught me everything I know," Dwalin commented.

"It's too bad that she only ever gets to dance with her family, or men like King Bard," Sarna casually mentioned.

"Or hobbits," added in Amayla. "I'll bet she hasn't danced with a regular dwarrow in decades. Isn't that right Dwalin?"

"Aye. I remember all the dwarrow lining up to dance with her before she and Vili started courting. We might not have had fancy dresses or jewels in the Blue Mountains, but we had plenty of music and dancing. And Dis loved to dance; her hair would be flying all around, smiling from ear to ear. She might have been a princess, but she would dance with anyone, no matter their station," Dwalin reminisced.

"It looks like the dance is ending," Amayla noticed as she placed her arm through Dwalin's. "Let's go talk to Thorin. Veddeg, have you been introduced to the King?" Amayla asked, innocently. When Veddeg answered no, Amayla insisted that he come with them.

Amayla closely watched both Veddeg and Dis while the introductions were made. She didn't miss Dis scanning the handsome dwarf up and down nor did she miss Veddeg's slight blush when meeting the princess, so she took matters into her own hands.

"Your majesty, Dwalin and I need to discuss something very important about my patrol selections," Amayla stated.

"Can't it wait, Amayla?" Thorin asked frowning.

"No. It won't take long, but I think we should talk about it right now. Don't you agree, Dwalin?" Amayla said turning to her husband with a look that said 'you better agree with me or else'.

"Uh yes, Thorin, it's very important," Dwalin stammered.

"Veddeg, why don't you ask Princess Dis to dance while the General and I talk with his majesty?" Amayla insisted.

The males all stiffened, but Veddig bowed to Dis and asked with all formality, "Your highness, I would be honored if you would grant me this dance."

Dis replied politely, "It would be my pleasure." Dis rested her hand on Veddeg's outstretched arm and the two walked off onto the dance floor.

Thorin frowned at Amayla, "What did you just do, General?"

Amayla smiled smugly back at him, "I just arranged for your sister to dance with an honorable, and might I say, handsome, dwarf that she very much enjoyed watching during the Ruthukh Mahmazar today."

"But . . " Thorin sputtered, before Amayla interrupted him by putting her hand up in front of his face.

"But nothing. Your sister deserves to dance with someone who isn't a family member, isn't two feet taller than her, or one foot shorter, but is simply a dwarrow who might look at her as the beautiful dam she is."

"If he tries something, I will have him thrown in the dungeon," Thorin growled.

"Oh Mahal Thorin! It is one dance, in front of the entire mountain! Besides, Dis is perfectly capable of handling herself. Just look at her! Doesn't it seem like she is enjoying herself?" Amayla retorted, while holding herself back from swatting her king upside the head.

"Hrmph," Thorin huffed. "Now what is so important that you need to talk to me about? Or was that all part of a ruse?"

"No, we really do have something to warn you about," Amayla replied, before she and Dwalin filled him in on the conversation with Veddeg.

Thorin sighed when they finished, "I'll talk to Dain about it tomorrow. He may not like it, but he cannot force his soldiers not to try out. Just don't take too many of his best, please."

"Agreed," Amalya replied.

"Now I'm going to get another ale, and you can deal with my two nephews who are heading over here in a huff. If you thought I was upset about their mother dancing with some dwarrow, just way until you face them! Coming with me Dwalin?" Thorin asked.

"Right by your side, your majesty!" Dwalin replied, following on his heels.

"Dwalin! You are just going to abandon me?"

"Sorry my luv, his majesty commands me!" Dwalin smirked as Thorin clasped him around his back the two marched off together.

.

It took everything Amayla had to soothe the two princes and prevent them from storming the dance floor and embarrassing their mother; but, they calmed down when Veddeg politely led their mother over to Balin when the dance was over. The rest of the evening went by without incident as Amayla spent some time congratulating Fili and Caileen, running interference so that Nori and Pava could have some alone time, and laughing along with Bilbo and Foldram as their time in Erebor neared its end. Simply, the night was full of the raucous dancing, drinking, singing, and laughter with family and friends that made Dwarven celebration so legendary.

.

.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

.

.

Hooray! The celebration has ended and successfully for all, especially Fili/Caileen and Nori/Pava. And maybe Dis/Veddeg? I'm not sure where or if I'm going anywhere there, but I decided that I liked Veddeg and that Dis needed a little non-familia attention. I would love comments on it! (Hint Hint)

Thank you for the comments and follows. It really helps keep me motivated.


	69. Chapter 69 - Finally

Nearly lulled to sleep by Mist's familiar gait, Amayla was pleasantly surprised to see the outpost up ahead. Eogard was waiting in the paddock and took her horse.

"Anything interesting happen, General," the young man asked as she slid down to the ground.

"Not unless you count the three fat deer we're bringing back, Gard," Amayla sighed heavily as she pulled her weapons off her mount. It was their second patrol as a combined group, and so far there had been no signs of any orcs.

"There's nothing wrong with a little fresh venison," Eogard answered cheerfully.

"Aye, except that we're supposed to be hunting orcs, not dinner," Amaylal spat. "But at least dinner should be better than the swill Veddeg tried to serve us yesterday."

"Hey! I heard that!" came the swift reply from a scowling red-headed dwarf.

"I thought it was pretty good, much better than lembras which is all we usually get on elven patrols," proclaimed Gladhron, one of the elves in Amayla's patrol.

"Thank you, my friend. I'm glad that somebody appreciates my cooking," Veddeg replied.

"Is there any food you don't like, Gladhron?" Nastedir asked as he dismounted.

"Nope. Why do you think I volunteered for this patrol?" he replied, smiling and waggling his brows.

"I must say that I've never seen an elf eat as much as you Gladhron! Watch out, or you'll end up with a figure like Farrak," Bain joked.

"He wishes!" Luth taunted her much taller compatriot.

"And so does that elleth he's got his eyes on! What's her name, lily pad or something?" Farrak said, winking at Luth as he began to dismount.

"Lhainil," Gladhron sighed.

"Which means 'thin one'," chuckled Nastedir, nudging Bain who burst out laughing.

"All of you can go the barracks after you stable your horses. I'll do the turn over myself, since there's nothing to report," Amayla announced as she trudged off.

.

Telhurmion was waiting for her in the office. Thranduil had named him as the elven commander to the Northern patrol since he and Amayla had worked together before in Rohan.

"You look tired, Amayla," he stated, looking at her with concern. "Are you alright? Did something happen?"

"No," she said, flopping onto a chair. "Absolutely nothing. I guess I'm just a little frustrated. I've never been known for my patience."

"I'm not going to argue with that," he replied, smirking, as he pulled over a map for the the two to review. Together, they worked out a new area to patrol and he quickly left with the rest of his elven guard. Amayla went to her quarters, crawled into bed, and fell asleep.

.

"Just a few more minutes, Dwalin, pleeeaaassse," she mumbled as a hand shook her shoulder.

"Uh General, it's me, Farrak. I just wanted to check to make sure you're alright," he stated, backing away from her bed.

"Farrak?" Amayla asked, woozily, rubbing her eyes. "Is there something wrong?"

"No, nothing. But you missed dinner last night and we were worried that you were going to miss breakfast too," he answered.

"Breakfest?" Amayla asked, finally sitting up. "Is it morning?"

"Aye general. Are you alright?"

Still a little groggy, Amayla ran a hand through her hair, "Yeah, I'm fine. It's been a long couple of months. Guess it just caught up to me. Thank you for your concern, but there's nothing to worry about. I'll be out for breakfast in a minute. Make sure there's something for me."

.

"Blech, no sausages today Baldurg," she whined, pushing the plate away. "Just oats, I think. Are there any left?"

"Sure lassie. Are you feeling alright?" the older dwarf asked as Amayla helped herself to a bowl.

"Yes. Why does everyone keep asking me that?" she complained.

"Just never known you to turn down sausages, is all," he muttered.

"So how is everything going here, my friend?" Amayla asked as she started eating. "Is there anything you need when I go back to Erebor?"

"No lassie. Everything seems to go going smoothly. But it'd be nice if you brought back Eothana with you. That young Eogard is a fine young man. He's very good with the big beasties, but I do like his sister better. She's due to come back soon, isn't she?"

"BLADURG! She's a little young for you!"

"Oh, It's nothing like that. She just has a very sweet smile and the voice of a songbird. Warms this old dwarrow's heart."

"So it's better than mine?"

Bladurg threw back his head and laughed, "Just a wee bit, lassie!"

At that moment, the sound of a horn interrupted them. Amayla sprang to her feet, rushing outside to see a single elf riding his horse at full speed. Upon spotting Amayla, he pulled up, and jumped off his mount.

"General! I bring word from Captain Telhurmion!"

Amayla nodded, signaling him to proceed.

"Orcs, general. We spotted a large party at dawn. Captain Telhurmion is moving to cut them off at the eastern creek. He asks you to bring your patrol around behind them. I'll guide you."

"Fine. Give your mount some water. We'll be ready to leave shortly."

She turned to Farrak to sound the the horn. In a matter of minutes, her entire patrol was dressed, with weapons in hand, heading toward the stables. When all were mounted, Amayla quickly described the situation and passed out her orders before they all quickly rode out.

As they neared the targeted area, Telhurmion's soldier rode off to report that Amayla's patrol wuld be in position. With no sound of fighting when they arrived, Amayla ordered Nastedir up a tree. Tension rippled through the troops as they waited for the order to attack. Thankfully, the wait wasn't too long. Nastedir dropped from the tree and announced that the orcs were about in position. As the words left his lips, the unmistakable sounds of a battle came roaring through the trees. Nastedir leapt onto his horse and Amayla shouted "Du Bekar!" as they spurred their horses into the fray.

Amayla's patrol arrived just as the orcs began to turn tail and run from the elven onslaught, only to face fully armed dwarves, men, and more elves charging at them on horseback. The elven arrows took down many of the orcs, while those orcs mounted on wargs met with sword, axe, and hammers as they tried to break through and escape. It didn't take long for the combined forces to decimate the orcs, with the last few orcs, hiding in a wagon, dispatched by both Amayla and Telhurmion.

The two exchanged smiles as they wiped the orc blood from their respective swords.

"Glad you could join us," Telhurmion smirked.

"Thank you for inviting us," Amayla replied quickly.

"Well I knew how impatient you were getting. Didn't want you to miss out!"

Amayla laughingly nudged him aside, before turning her attention to the wagon, "I've never known orcs to use a wagon."

"Me either," the dark-haired elf replied frowning, "Wonder what's in it?"

They pushed off the orc carcases to discover several locked chests inside. After unsuccessfully tugging on the locks, Amayla yelled out for Veddeg to bring his axe over. With one mighty swing from the red dwarf, the chest burst open. Everyone watching stood aghast. With two more swings, Veddeg opened the other two chests.

"What in Mahal's name are orcs doing with that much gold?" Amayla whispered.

"I have no idea, but I don't think it can be anything good," Telhurmion answered, frozen in place.

Amayla stepped forward and dug her sword around in one of the chests, splashing gold coins out. She picked up a few and looked at them carefully, "Some of these are elvish, some of these are from Gondor, and some of these look to come from the west." She examined some of the golden items in one of the other chests, "These are definitely dwarven, from the Blue Mountains. I don't like this one bit!"

"Me neither," Telhurmion spat out. "We need to let the Kings know of this immediately."

"Aye. I'll go. I can send out a raven ahead and then ride hard to Erebor. I'll send some elves to go directly to report to Thranduil," Amayla stated firmly.

"Good. But what about the gold?" Telhurmion questioned.

Amayla sighed, rubbing her forehead, "I supposed I should take it but it's going to slow me down."

"It will, but the kings need to see this. We can hitch up a horse to the wagon. You should make Erebor before sunset."

"Fine. I'll take Bain and Farrak with me. Bain can drive the wagon. Nastedir and Gladhron can ride for Woodland Realm. The rest of my patrol will help dispose of these corpses before returning to the outpost. You can resume your patrols. Make certain that we didn't miss any orcs and we'll see if anybody comes looking for these foul creatures."

"Agreed."

In a short time, Bain's horse was hitched up to the wagon and Amayla and her companions were off. It took much longer to reach the outpost than Amayla liked, but once there she composed a quick message for the raven keeper, a longer note for Thranduil, and washed up as Eogard and Bladurg transferred the chests to a proper dwarven wagon hitched to two horses, both experienced in pulling a load. The two elves left to inform Thranduil, while Amayla, Farrak, and Bain left for Erebor. The pace was much quicker and more to Amayla's liking, although none of them spoke much the whole way there.

.

.

Dwalin paced on the ramparts over Erebor's main gate. From the moment that Thorin read the raven message, he was on edge. The message had said that all were fine after the engagement with the orcs, but Dwalin wouldn't feel at ease until he saw his wife with his own eyes and he was as curious as everyone else about the mysterious cargo that Amayla had mentioned. Bard and some of his counselors had already arrived joining Thorin and Lord Arodir in the King's meeting room, but Dwalin was still waiting for the signal from Ravenhill indicating that his wife would soon be there. The instant the signal banner was raised, Dwalin ordered a guard to inform the King and then went down to the front gate to await Amayla.

The guards at the front gate might have been the most relieved when Amayla, Farrak, and the wagon finally arrived. Although always vigilant, Dwalin's presence set almost all dwarves on heightened alert and the anxiety steaming from the general increased the tension level ten-fold.

Dwalin ran to catch his wife as she dismounted. Running his hands up her sides, he looked her over, "Are you alright, amrâlimê?"

Amayla snapped her response, "Yes I'm fine just like I said in the message! I swear to Mahal, the next dwarf to ask me that is going to get a punch in the nose!"

Dwalin's look of utter confusion made Amayla regret her words. "Sorry, my luv," she soothed as she reached up to stroke his face, running her fingers though his beard. "I'm just a little tired of being asked that. I'm fine, just tired and hungry, very happy to see you." She stood up on her tip-toes and gave Dwalin a deep kiss. "But I need to see Thorin right away. Is King Bard here?"

"Aye, and Lord Arodir. They're waiting for you in Thorin's meeting room." He looked up to see Farrak and Bain pulling the chests out of the wagon. "What's are those?"

"Those are the reason I'm back. Please have some guards carry them for us. Thorin and Bard will want to see this right away." She turned to her two companions. "Bain, come with us. Farrak, see to the horses and then you are relieved." She grabbed Dwalin's hand, smiled at him, and started marching inside Erebor.

.

.

The room hushed when Amayla, Dwalin, Bain and the guards with the chests entered. Several dwarves were picking up the plates of what had been the dinner that was served while they were waiting. After the formal bowing was over, Bain immediately walked over to this father, greeting him. Dis, who had been seated next to Bard, offered up her place to the prince and asked if he and Amayla were hungry.

"Thank you, your highness," Amayla responded. "I am famished. Your dinner smells wonderful. I'd be grateful for whatever the kitchen has left." She missed the quizzical look on Dis' face as she turned her attention to Thorin.

"Your majesties and Lord Arodir, this morning, my patrol joined with the elven patrol to destroy a group of orcs traveling in the northern-most part of our patrol range. The victory was swift and complete. All the orcs were killed and no one in either patrol was injured. When the fighting was over, we discovered that the orcs where pulling a wagon with these three chests. When we saw what was inside, Telhurmion and I knew that the thee kingdoms needed to be appraised immediately."

"What is inside, General?" Thorin asked, leaning forward to get a better look.

"Gold, your majesty," Amayla answered as she opened each chest, one by one.

"King Thranduil has been informed?" Arodir asked Amayla as he pulled his eyes up from the chests.

"Aye. Two of the elves in my patrol rode separately to tell him. I had them give the King my suggestion that he come to Erebor at his earliest convenience," she replied. Turning to Thorin, "I hope that meets with your approval, your majesty." To which, Thorin simply nodded his approval.

As Thorin, Bard, and Arodir began to discuss the implications of the gold, Dis led out two servants carrying two plates of food and several mugs of ale.

"I'm sorry Amayla, but all that the kitchen had left was the fish we had for dinner tonight, and some bread. Although there is also some cake left, too," Dis offered apologetically.

"That's alright, your highness. I'm so hungry, I'm happy to eat anything," Amayla reassured her, as she sat down at a table and began to dig in. She did turn up her nose after the first swig of ale, asking for tea instead, earning her a deeper quizzical expression from the princess.

Amayla sat and ate everything on her plate as she and Bain answered the questions posed to them, explaining that she too was frustrated that there were no orc's left alive to question, but that leaving orcs alive was not their usual practice. As the discussion wore on as to the orc's need for all the gold, Amayla began to nod off. As she rested her head in her hands, her eye lids kept closing for longer and longer periods. Balin was her savior when he nudged the king and stated that little could be decided that night and that waiting for Thranduil to arrive would probably be best.

Amayla snapped awake as Dwalin hugged her around and shoulder and whispered that the meeting was over. She leaned on him for support as they made their way to their quarters. Back in her own rooms, exhaustion overwhelmed her. Dwalin chuckled as she attempted to remove her boots, finally stepping in as she fell over on her side after her third failure.

"Let me luv," he whispered as he easily slid the boots off her feet. She was a limp as a rag doll as he pulled off her tunic and then her leggings. Down to only her underclothes, Amayla giggled and looked at Dwalin suggestively through half-lidded eyes.

"Tell you what, amrâlimê, if you're still awake after I go wash up, I'll show you how much I've missed you. Otherwise, I think we'll be waiting until tomorrow," he whispered as he bent down to kiss her gently on the lips.

Walking out of the bathroom five minutes later, he was greeted by Amayla's soft snoring.

.

.

******* AUTHOR'S NOTE *******************

.

.

Hope this chapter isn't too obvious!

.

.


	70. Chapter 70 - Finally Everybody Knows

Voices in the kitchen woke Amayla up. She rolled over, trying to pry her eyes open until she spotted Caileen's wedding present on the wall. The piece always made her remember that moment when she knew Dwalin was her one and it always made her smile. She struggled out of bed and threw on a robe, before shuffling out to see who was in her home.

"Finally she's up!" came a familiar voice. "Ardru would have you on stable duty if you ever slept in this late in Gorvuud!"

"Shut it Galen!" she responded, as she went to her husband's side to kiss him good morning. "Why are you here this early?"

"It's not that early, my friend. I heard you had a little run-in with some orcs and I wanted to hear about it, although there's not enough time now. Some of us have responsibilities around here."

After Amayla stuck her tongue out at him, he continued, "Maybe if you aren't doing anything this morning, you might come and do a little training with my archers. Mahal knows they could use it."

Amayla looked at Dwalin, eyebrows raised as he placed a plate of food in front of her. He shrugged explaining that he had some meetings and sparring to do before Thranduil arrived.

"Fine, Galen. I'll join you as soon as I finish breakfast."

Galen nodded, grabbed one of Amayla's sausages with his fingers, took a quick bite, before mumbling good-bye.

.

Finally alone, Amayla took a bite of the sausage and frowned in disgust at her husband, "Did you burn these?"

"I do NOT burn sausages!" he replied, cut to the quick.

"Well they taste disgusting!" she said as she pushed the plate away. "Do we have any oats?"

"No, we don't have any oats. Who eats oats when we have sausage?" he huffed.

"Guess I'll just have some bread," she replied, giving her plate back to Dwalin before cutting off a slice of bread and buttering it.

"I know I may be risking a punch to my nose, but are you sure you're alight luv?"

Amayla shot him daggers from her eyes, "Good thing you're across the room right now, my luv."

Dwalin raised his hands in front of him in defense and backed away further.

.

Amayla carried her bow to the outside archery range where she met up with Galen. After some time watching the dwarves fire from set stances and offering some advice, Galen announced that they would be running some distance drills and invited Amayla to join them, "that is if the General isn't too soft from riding horses so much recently," he taunted.

Grinning at her old friend, Amayla gently tossed her bow to the ground and sauntered next to the group lining up. "You're joining us, aren't you Captain?"

"Of course," he smiled. "Up to the target on the side of the mountain and back, fire off three arrows, and repeat."

"What are we betting on this?" she asked before they started.

"When I win, you babysit all four kids, all night, in your quarters."

"And when I win?"

"You can do it in our quarters. And you don't have to spend the night."

"Deal."

.

At Galen's signal, they took off. The two friends ran tightly together, following the same path up and down the side of the mountain. When they reached the bottom, Amayla smirked jauntily as her arrows were clustered much tighter than Galen's.

It was as they started up the mountain the second time that Amayla started to falter. Galen put some distance between them, forcing Amayla to push harder to catch up. When they neared the turn-around point, Amayla began to feel light-headed. She heard Galen taunt her but wasn't exactly certain what he said. When she stopped to look up at him, there were two of him. She tried to force her eyes to bring the images together, but then stars started flashing, and then nothing.

.

She woke to Galen slapping her face gently with wet hands, "Amayla, can you hear me?"

Disoriented Amayla pushed herself up on her elbows, "What's going on?"

"Are you alright?" Galen asked.

"Why does everybody keep asking me that?" she moaned.

"Maybe because you just fainted," came Galen's curt response.

"I fainted?"

"Yes. Now tell me, are you injured? Does anything hurt?"

Silently, Amayla looked herself over, thinking hard, trying to figure out what was going on. "No, I'm not hurt. It's probably just those sausages Dwalin tried to feed me. I knew there was something off about them!"

Galen looked skeptical at her response. "You passed on Dwalin's sausages?"

"Yeah, they tasted horrible. I only had some bread. This probably wouldn't have happened if I had just eaten more. Now, give me some water. I'm fine," Amayla insisted.

After taking a few swigs, Amayla stood up. But as she started to brush herself off, she began wavering again. The next thing she knew, she woke up in Galen's arms as they were entering the mountain.

.

"What's going on? Galen, put me down!" she insisted.

"Not until we're in the healing halls, Amayla."

"But, I'm fine!" she contended.

"Ha! I don't consider fainting twice as being fine. Now be quiet! We'll be there in a minute."

.

Oin hustled over when he saw Galen with Amayla in his arms. Galen gave him a quick rundown on morning events, emphasizing the sausage, which caused Oin to smile quickly before he returned to his serious expression.

"Do I get to say anything?" Amayla asked, thoroughly annoyed at being ignored up to that point.

"I'm sure that Oin has plenty of questions for you Amayla. And if you answer nicely, maybe he'll even give you a piece of candy when you're done!" he said in a very patronizing tone and patting her on the head. "Now, I'm off to find that husband of yours."

.

Galen found Dwalin in Thorin's meeting room with the King, Dis, Balin, Fili, and Caileen going over plans for Durin's day. When he told Dwalin that he had taken Amayla to the healing halls, Dwalin was out the door in a flash. Galen tried shouting to him that she was "fine" but Dwalin never broke stride to acknowledge him.

.

Thorin immediately asked Galen for more details.

"She is fine, your majesty. She fainted, twice. But in my experience, it's nothing to worry about. She thinks its from the sausage that Dwalin fed her this morning, but she refused to eat more than a bite. I'm pretty sure it's something else."

"Finally! Mahal be praised!" Dis exclaimed, returning Galen's huge smile. All the other males in the room, though, were completely oblivious.

Caileen understood. She sighed audibly and hugged Fili, who although always thrilled to be hugging his one, looked at Thorin in utter confusion.

"I am still the King, aren't I? Would somebody please enlighten me as to what is going on!" Thorin shouted, mainly looking at his sister.

"Amayla ate an entire plate of fish last night and this morning she's refusing sausage, and fainting. That can only mean one thing to me!"

"WHAT?" Thorin asked again, exasperated.

"SHE'S PREGNANT!"

Balin froze. Turning to Dis, his voice choking with emotion, he asked "Do you really think so, Dis?"

"I do, Balin," she nodded, squeezing his hand.

"I'm going to be an uncle!" he whispered, before turning to Galen. "Are you sure she's fine, laddie?"

"Aye. She was taking out her annoyance on me, so that was pretty normal," Galen assured him.

"I guess that only leaves one question," Fili announced happily.

"And what is that nephew?" Thorin inquired.

"Is Dwalin going to drop when he finds out or not. I know I have 5 gold riding on it!" he smirked.

"Me too," Galen winked at the prince. "I need to go tell Sarna. She'll be thrilled," Galen said, exchanging a huge smile with Dis before bowing to leave.

"Dwalin is going to be a father, that is something!" Thorin said, sitting back and smiling. "Now, are we going to get back to work and get some of this planning done before Thranduil shows up?"

Dis looked at Caileen, who simply shrugged her shoulders, "No worries, brother. I have this under control. I think we're done here."

"You just wanna go down to the healing halls, don't you sister?" Thorin asked, accusingly.

"Maybe."

"Don't you think Dwalin and Amayla deserve a little privacy?"

Dis sat back and thought for a moment, "Yes, your majesty," she whined, sneering.

"Fine. Let's finish this quickly and then we'll all go."

.

.

Back in the healing halls, Oin instructed his assistant to bring over a chair before he started peppering Amayla with questions.

"Have you been tired lately, lassie?"

"I guess so, but it's been a very busy last couple of months."

"Have you been vomiting?"

"No. Although Dwalin's sausages this morning made me slightly nauseated. I think there was something wrong with them."

"Uh huh. How about your breasts?"

"What about my breasts Oin!?"

"Are they swollen, or sore?"

Almost unconsciously, Amayla's hand went to her breasts, pushing on them lightly. "Now that you mention it, I guess they're feeling a little . . . heavy, I would say. But I just adjusted my bindings. They're fine."

"Any mood swings?"

"Like what?"

"Like getting angry for no good reason? Crying easily? Things like that."

"Only when I'm asked if I'm okay. I would have punched Dwalin this morning when he asked me, even though I did warn him, but he was too far across the room."

"Uh huh. How about cramping?"

"Maybe a little. I've been tapering, so I've been expecting them to hit soon."

"Uh huh. And when was your last period?"

A light went off in Amayla's head, causing Oin to smile, believing that Amayla had finally figured it out.

"That's what this is, isn't it! My period is about to come back!"

Oin's face fell, and he shook his head in disbelief, "No lassie, I don't think your period will be coming back . . . "

"What? But Oin, I'm not that old! Dwalin and I were really hoping to have a bairn or two."

Oin tried to grab one of the hands that Amayla was flailing about, but she started crying and whimpering about how to tell Dwalin and how disappointed he would be and how it was all her fault for not coming back to Erebor earlier.

Oin whispered a quick prayer to Mahal to give him strength, before shouting at Amayla to get her attention, "Amayla! Amayla! Stop! It's going to be okay!"

"HOW OIN? HOW IS THIS GOING TO BE OKAY?" she shouted at the healer, crying.

Oin finally got ahold of Amayla's hands and rubbed them gently between his, "Listen to me Amayla. Your period is not coming back anytime soon because you're already pregnant."

Amayla looked at Oin with complete confusion. "But I haven't gotten my period back yet." She sniffed. "How can I be pregnant?"

"It can happen at the end of tapering. Probably the last month. You two certainly were going at it often enough that one of the times must have been successful."

Amayla smiled to herself at the memories of when it might have happened. After wiping the tears from her cheeks, she gently placed her hand on her abdomen. "I'm really pregnant?"

Oin smiled and nodded, "Aye lassie. Congratulations!"

Amayla lay quietly for a minute before springing up in the bed, "I have to tell Dwalin!"

"Relax Amayla, I'm sure that he'll be here any minute now. Galen must have found him by now. But the important thing is that you not tell him until he's sitting down."

"Why?"

"Let's just say that you've done enough fainting for the two of you today. So make certain that he's sitting down before you tell him you're pregnant!"

The crash was loud enough for even Oin to hear.

"Dwalin!" Amayla shouted, rushing over to where her husband's body lay outspread and motionless on the floor. Oin's assistant was a step behind her, while Oin shuffled over, muttering angrily.

Oin's assistant waived some foul-smelling salts under Dwalin's nose, waking the large dwarf up almost immediately. Sitting up, Dwalin looked at his wife, reaching up and stroking her cheek, "Did I hear that right? You're really pregnant?"

Amayla covered his hand with her own, and nodded her affirmation, tears spilling down her face again.

Dwalin brushed off Oin's attempt to make certain that he wasn't hurt in the fall, further annoying the healer. "Fine, but let's get you both over to a bed and Dwalin, go very slowly please. Don't need you to faint again, too. It's bad enough you did it once," Oin huffed. "Then I'll give you two a little privacy. Just promise me that you'll both drink some tea and eat something before you get up. And congratulations"

.

.

Oin's assistant brought over two mugs of tea, making certain that they knew who's much was who's, and some bread and cheese, while Dwalin and Amayla snuggled together on a bed.

"We're going to have a baby! That's much better news than I expected when Galen told me that you were in the healing halls," Dwalin stated, while kissing Amayla gently on the side of her head.

"Didn't Galen tell you what happened?"

"No. I didn't really give him a chance. He just came in and said that you were in the healing halls. All I could think was that somebody accidentally shot you," he admitted. "Why did he bring you in here?"

"I fainted," she answered. "We were running some races up and down the mountain and I blacked out. Twice."

"Twice? I'm going to kill Galen!"

"Dwalin! It's not his fault, and he did bring me here despite me yelling at him for it. I'm pretty sure he suspected the reason since he told Oin about the sausages this morning. I just didn't understand the point he was making."

"So that's why you didn't want my sausages! As if I would ever burn them." He paused before continuing, "Does this mean you're going to want oats for breakfast from now on?"

"I don't know. They do seem more appealing than sausages though."

"Hrumpf. Well as long as you don't make me get you strawberries, cream, and parsnips . .",

"Hmmmm, strawberries and parsnips? Now that you mention it . . ."

Dwalin looked down at Amayla with a look of horror written all over his face.

Laughing, Amayla gave him a quick peck, "Just kidding!"

"Did Oin tell you when we could expect the bairn?"

"No. And I'm not really certain either. Since I didn't technically miss my period, I don't have a good date to go from. I'm guessing either mid-summer's or a month after that."

"Mid-summer eh?" Dwalin stated, smiling wickedly. "I can imagine a child coming from that day!"

"Aye, me too," she whispered.

Dwalin reached down and slowly rubbed his hand over her lower stomach. Amayla nuzzled in closer to her husband, "I'm a little scared, Dwalin."

"So am I luv. But remember how worried you were that you would be bad at sex? Turned out that you are pretty good. I'm sure you'll be an even better mother."

Amayla chuckled, "Only pretty good?"

"Lassie, if you're half as good at taking care of a bairn as you are at making one, then this child will be blessed."

Amayla sat up and looked deeply into Dwalin's eyes, "Thank you. And you said that Balin was the one that could always find the right words to say."

Dwalin pulled Amayla in for a deep kiss, one that was quickly interrupted by a throng of dwarves barging into the room.

"Hey hey hey! Enough of that! That's what put Amayla in here in the first place!"

"Stop it Galen! Wait until they tell us!"

The couple broke their embrace, with Amayla looking up, smiling from ear to ear. Dwalin, on the other hand, wore his familiar scowl as he saw the entire company as well as Galen, Sarna, Dis, Caileen, Ilna and Alva staring down at them.

"Can't get a minute of bloody privacy around here!" he muttered as he and Amayla stood up.

There was moment of silence as the group looked at the couple, before Sarna finally squealed, "WELL? ARE YOU?"

Dwalin put his arm around Amayla's waist, as she looked up at him. He nodded curtly, before Amalya turned back to the group. Tears filled her eyes and she was suddenly too choked up to use words, instead she simply nodded yes.

The group erupted in cheers, swarming the couple with hugs and bumps and congratulations.

"But how did you all know?" Amayla asked finally, looking at Oin who had joined in the celebration.

"I didn't say anything!" Oin stated, defending himself.

"Amad," Fili answered quickly.

"When you ate an entire plate of fish last night, I was suspicious. But when Galen told us that you had fainted AND passed up eating sausages, it was obvious," Dis answered.

"As soon as Galen told me the same, I knew too," Sarna said.

"And then she ran the whole way here!" Galen grumbled.

"Nori told us," Bofur stated, earning nods from the rest of the company.

When all eyes turned to Nori, he replied, "Let's just say that not much goes on under this mountain that I don't know about and leave it at that."

Amayla smiled at him, while Thorin, Dwalin, and Dori glared, to which, he simply shrugged.

"So that leaves the one unanswered question," Fili stated, looking from Dwalin to Oin.

The healer sighed heavily, "He dropped like a rock."

Half the company cheered, while the other half moaned.

Completely confused, Amayla could only ask "What?"

Bofur, dancing a little jig, answered happily, "There were a few bets placed on whether your ever-stalwart husband would pass-out upon hearing your good news. And several of us just won!"

"And some of us were told that it would be taken care of so that he wouldn't!" muttered Gloin, who was staring at his brother.

"Sorry brother, I tried, but it was beyond my control," Oin huffed.

"So that's why I was supposed to wait to tell Dwalin until he was sitting down!" Amayla stated loudly, pointing at Oin. "That's cheating! Now I'm glad he fainted."

"WHAT?"

"Oops, sorry luv!" Amayla grimaced, giving Dwalin a quick peck as an apology.

"Enough of your silly bets," Ilna injected. "Come on Amayla, we dams are taking you to your first trip to see Flead," she ordered, hooking her arm into Amayla's and pulling her from Dwalin.

"Wait a second! Who's Flead?" Dwalin barked, as he watched his wife get surrounded by all the females in the room.

"She's the midwife," Dis answered. "Don't worry. She's in good hands. You should just rest. Wouldn't want to you faint again!"

"Love you, husband," Amayla yelled as she was guided away. "Let me know when Adar shows up!"

Galen clapped his friend on his back as Dwalin stood frowning at the backs of the dams, "Get used to it mate. Your most important duty is over. For the next year, all you have to do is whatever Amayla tells you to – or Sarna, or Princess Dis. Your life is about to take a serious turn."

"Aye, but it's well worth it," Bombur added.

"That it is," agreed Gloin.

.

"Here's your money, Galen," Nori said, holding out some coins.

Dwalin turned to his friend with a look of complete betrayal, "You bet that I would drop!?"

"Never doubted it for a second, mate!" Galen smirked.

Dwalin looked around to see Fili gleefully accepting some coins from Nori, "You too, Fili?"

"Ummm, this is for Kili," Fili mumbled. "I'm just holding it for him!"

"Liar!" Dwalin grumbled. "You'll pay for that in the rings, lad!" He then turned and looked accusingly at Thorin.

The king held up his empty hands, "Didn't know there was a bet; but, if I had, I'm certain that I would have lost!"

Both Fili and Gloin snorted at that, quickly covering up with pretend coughs.

"Let's go down to the Grey Stone. I've got plenty of gold to buy a round or two!" Borfur shouted.

Before Dwalin could object, his friends linked arms with him and dragged him off for an impromptu celebration.

.

.

***** AUTHOR'S NOTES *********

.

By my reckoning, Amayla and Dwalin were about the last in the mountain to figure it out. I've been looking forward to writing this chapter for a long time, which is why it got posted so quickly. The next one will have a little more drama. It might take a little longer.


	71. Chapter 71 - It's Not an Illness

After finishing their examination of Amayla, Flead and her granddaughter Peva, invited all the dams into the room.

"I don't know what you put in the ale at the mid-summer's celebration, your highness, but Amayla here is the fifth pregnant dam I've seen that can trace back to that night, and there could still be more. I'm trying to retire, but with all these babies on the way, it looks like I'll need to be taking on a new apprentice to take the burden off my granddaughter," Flead remarked.

"I'm very pleased to hear that, Flead. I'll pass that on to his majesty. He'll be pleased also," Dis replied, smiling.

"Amayla, you are healthy, strong, and a fine age for having a baby, so I'm going to let Peva take care of you for the most part. She is quite capable, and I'm around if she, or you, needs me. Also, despite not having your own mother, it is clear that you have enough dams around you to give you support. Rely on them," Flead continued while patting Amayla gently on the hand before turning to Peva.

Peva looked around to all the dams in the room. "I am also glad to see all the support you have, Amayla, and remember you can come to me any time if something is bothering you. I've found that a mother's intuition can tell me more than any examination. Now let's go over some of the rules you should follow. I'll be giving you some tea that will help with any morning sickness and the tiredness. Take it every day. You'll need to limit any ale or wine you drink. An occasional glass is fine, but not everyday and certainly nothing to excess. The tea will help with your appetite, so make certain you keep eating because we don't want anymore fainting! You will get strange cravings, that's normal and you might as well enjoy them."

"Like parsnips and strawberries and cream?" Amayla asked, smiling at Ilna.

"Don't laugh, it was SOOOOO good!"

"That is a strange one," Peva agreed, before continuing. "But I've heard worse. Get as much sleep as you can. Over the first half of the year, you won't see major changes, but you will be tired. I know that you're a general, so that may be the hardest thing for you to do, but you need to listen to your body, and when it says it's time to sleep, go to sleep!"

"Yes, ma'am," Amayla replied, before broaching the subject that worried her the most, "So what does this mean for my patrolling? Can I still ride a horse? Spar?"

"My grandmother's rule, and she has tended to many pregnant soldiers, is that you can continue your duties for several months, with the best rule of thumb being, when your armor becomes too tight, it's time to stop. That's usually about half-way through, around the six or seventh month. Horseback riding, which I'm going to assume is about the same as riding a pony, should be the same rule. Use common sense when it comes to sparring. Don't go up against someone who is going to strike a warhammer into your belly, but practice swords are fine. Just be sure to always wear your armor."

"And going into battle?"

Peva looked at her grandmother, who gave the answer, "That is your decision, General. Only you and your husband can decide that. In the first half of the pregnancy, your risks in battle are about the same as if you weren't pregnant; but, the consequences are now doubled. If you die, the pebble dies with you. That said, I've known some dams who became even fiercer in battle while they pregnant, because they were not only protecting themselves and their comrades, but their babes as well. However, once that armor doesn't fit, you must not consider going into battle. You'll find that your balance will change, you'll trip easier, you'll present a much bigger target. It's simply out of the question." She then looked at all the dams in the room before continuing, "Having heard stories about the general, you ladies might need to keep a close eye on that." All the ladies murmured their agreement.

One of Dis' guards interrupted the meeting, "Your highness, King Thranduil's party has been spotted and will be in Erebor shortly."

"Well that ends this then," Dis stated in her no-nonsense royal voice. "Amayla, get your tea. I know you'll want to speak with your father when he arrives. Ladies, you can return to your duties. Flead, Peva, thank you very much."

.

.

Thorin and Fili were talking to Bard and Bain in Thorin's office when Dis and Amayla joined them.

"Amayla, I already told your husband, you have our congratulations on your good news," Bard announced. "And I know that Tilda will be thrilled. Hopefully, she'll be back before it's born."

"As long as you're back by mid-summer's, your majesty," Amayla replied.

"Excellent. That is our plan," he nodded in return.

.

Balin and Lord Arodir entered the room at the side of King Thranduil. The three kings made their formal acknowledgments before Thranduil turned to Dis.

"Princess Dis, my couriers have just returned from Imladris and have brought a letter from Prince Kili to be delivered to you." He reached into his robe and pulled out the folded parchment, handing it to a stunned Dis.

"Have no worries my lady. I was told that he was hale and healthy when he wrote the letter right before he rode out the next morning with the rangers and my son," he reassured her.

"Thank you, your majesty," Dis bowed. "Your normal quarters have been prepared should you wish to spend the night."

"And perhaps you would join me for a game of chess if our meetings allow. I have not had a worthy opponent since last you stayed in my halls."

"Hey! I've played you many times since then," Amayla interjected.

"As I said," Thranduil replied, raising his eyebrows and smirking at his daughter, "Princess Dis?"

"It would be my pleasure," she replied.

"Well then we should begin as soon as possible," Thorin insisted. "But first, Thranduil, I believe your daughter would like to speak to you in private. We'll wait in the meeting room."

.

When everyone else was gone, Amayla freely embraced the seated elf king, with Dwalin close behind.

As she pulled back, Thranduil's smile turned to a mix of surprise and concern. His eyes left Amayla's face and trailed down to her abdomen. Reflexively, Amayla's hand went to where her father was looking. He met her eyes, "I sense a new life, daughter."

"Aye Adar. We just found out," she replied, looking up at her husband.

"You are well?"

"Be careful asking her that majesty, or you might end up with a broken nose," Dwalin replied quickly, smiling and draping an arm around his wife.

"Yes, I am well, Adar. I just came back from the midwife. Everything is fine."

"Neston should take a look at you, soon. Just to be certain."

Feeling the tension in his wife, Dwalin leaned in and spoke softly into his wife's ear, "It certainly wouldn't hurt to have him check you over, Amayla. You told me what good care he has always given you."

"That was when I was INJURED. Being pregnant is not an injury. And it would be good for BOTH OF YOU to understand that!"

"Of course it's not, daughter, but I know that Neston will insist upon it when he sees you next," Thranduil said, attempting to soothe the situation.

"Fine. The next time that I am in the Woodland Realm, I will let Neston examine me. But I will not be making any special trip just for that!" Amayla huffed, looking between both of the males.

"Agreed," Thranduil answered quickly, before smiling at the couple. "My congratulations to you both and may the Valar bless your family," he said, hand on his heart before reaching out and taking Amayla's hand and bringing it to his lips. "Now, let us go see about this gold you found."

.

.

The meeting went no better with Thranduil than it had gone the previous day without him. Thankfully, Dis provided food for the participants, giving Amayla an especially large and varied platter. She sat quietly eating what she wanted, passing on what she didn't want onto Dwalin's plate and stealing the items she did want off of his. He looked at her questionably a few times, but she just shrugged and smiled up at him. Thranduil and Thorin grew more and more animated discussing the various permutations of each potential meaning for orcs carrying so much gold.

Fed up with being asked for more details of the attack for what seemed to be the hundredth time, Amayla threw up her hands in defeat, "Your majesties please! I am not withholding information from you. I have told you everything about the attack that I know. No matter how you change your questions, I'm not going to have any new answers. If you want a different answer, try Bain. He was there too!"

Bain threw Amayla a look of utter betrayal, to which she replied with a shrug and started eating again, before addressing the room, "Your majesties, I have nothing more to add to General Amayla's remarks. There simply isn't any other information."

All three kings eyed each other while sitting back in their chairs.

"We need to capture an orc," Balin stated when the room went quiet.

Almost everyone in the room nodded in agreement, before turning and looking at Amayla.

She quickly finished chewing the food in her mouth and swallowed before answering, "With your approvals, your majesties, I will make capturing an orc the top priority of the northern patrols. We will get one."

"And when they do, it should be brought to the Woodland Realm. We have experience in making orcs tell us what we want to know," Thrandruil insisted.

Amayla waited for Thorin's response before daring to agree.

"As long as representatives from Erebor and Dale may observe all interrogations," the dwarf king replied, staring at Thranduil.

Thranduil bowed his head to acquiesce, "But of course."

"Agreed?" Thorin asked of Bard.

"Agreed," Bard answered.

.

"Then that only leaves us to decide who will replace Amayla as commander of the combined patrol.

I suggest that my captain Telhurmion switch to that patrol and I will name another to the elven patrol," Thranduil stated, looking at Thorin.

"WHAT?!" Amayla yelped, while covering her mouth full of food. "Why am I being replaced?" she mumbled, quickly trying to swallow her food.

"Because daughter," Thranduil replied somewhat patronizingly, "you are pregnant." He looked at Thorin for support, who widened his eyes in fear, and turned to Dwalin.

"Amrâlimê," Dwalin began, before being cut off by his wife.

"Don't you amrâlimê me, husband! And as for you Adar, I'll have you know that I am perfectly capable of continuing my patrol!"

"But Amayla, luv, it's not safe for you to patrol! You fainted twice today, what if that happens when you're out on horseback!" Dwalin pleaded, placing his hand on her back.

"She fainted twice?" Thranduil asked, looking around.

Pushing away Dwalin's hand, Amayla turned to her father, "Aye, but that was because I hadn't eaten anything and didn't realized that I was pregnant. I know now and as you can see, I've more than made up for missing breakfast. I won't be missing any meals anymore."

"I would never allow a pregnant elleth to patrol," he stated firmly.

"Well then it's a good thing that I'm a dam and not an elleth! Besides, you are only my father, not my king! You can't remove me from my position."

All eyes turned to Thorin, who visibly shrunk in his chair, grimacing, and rubbing his forehead.

"Thorin, you canna allow her to continue to patrol!" Dwalin pleaded.

"Oh yes you can, your majesty!" Amayla interjected.

After a moment, Thorin finally spoke up, much more quietly than usual, "Amayla, you know how worried Dwalin will be if you continue your patrols."

"Aye, Thorin, I know. It is just as worried as I am whenever he goes off to fight. It is the way of the warrior. But I cannot turn my back on my duty as a general just because I am pregnant. I was pregnant two days ago when we fought the orcs. Ask Bain how I fought!"

When everyone turned to look at him, Bain defended his general, "She fought magnificently, King Thorin. All the stories that I'd been told about her were true. It was an honor to fight by her side. All in our patrol would agree, I'm certain."

Amayla smiled at the young man before turning to Dwalin and taking his hand in hers, "Dwalin, I love you. Trust me please." She took a deep breath and then turned to Thranduil and Thorin. "Adar, Thorin, the mid-wife has said it is fine for me to keep patrolling for another four to five months, but she leaves the decision up to me. And I want to continue. I am a warrior. I will not abandon my post until it is necessary."

She turned to Dwalin and placed her hand on his face, "I will do everything in my power to protect our baby."

Thorin looked at Dwalin who nodded almost imperceptibly.

"Alright Amayla, you may stay as long as the midwife says it is safe for you and the babe. But I have been thinking that Fili needs to see more action. I want him to join your patrol, he might make a good replacement for you."

Amayla looked over at the blond prince who looked slightly startled but refused to make eye contact with her.

"That is a fine idea, King Thorin," Thranduil added in, nodding approvingly. "In fact, one of my captains has always wanted to see more of the world, and now that Prince Kili has left Erebor, I think it is a perfect time for Tauriel to join the patrol also."

Amayla's mouth fell open in shock. After a moment, she sat back, crossing her arms in front of her, glaring at both kings.

"Do you have a problem with this, General?" Thorin asked, smirking gleefully at both Thranduil and Amayla.

"Of course not, your majesties," Amayla huffed through gritted teeth. "I welcome both Prince Fili and Captain Tauriel to the patrol. Just know that I find it COMPLETELY unnecessary!"

"Nevertheless, my daughter, they WILL be joining you," Thranduil answered firmly.

It took all of Amayla's control to not stick her tongue out at her father, but she refrained, instead leaned into the one-arm hug from her husband.

.

.

Dismissed from the meeting, Amayla left to find the Dwarven patrol captain to go over the new orders with him. She made Fili come with her.

"If you're going to start patrolling, you might as well start with the planning. After that, you're ordered to your horse. Eothana can drill you today, I'll join you tomorrow. And Fili," she paused and looked at him softly, "I'm sorry if this cuts into your courting time with Caileen. This wasn't my idea, even though I'm happy to have you with me."

"Thank you Amayla," Fili responded, flashing his dimples, "I admit that Thorin caught me off-guard with his pronouncement. But I am glad to join the patrol. Caileen will understand, I hope."

"I know she will. Besides, it might give her some time to work on that tapestry of hers. I think she'd like to finish it before you two get married. She knows full well that once she's the princess, that she won't have enough time for projects like that."

"And it will be interesting patrolling with Tauriel. Kee is going to be SO jealous when he finds out!"

Amayla chuckled at that thought, "Aye, he will. I know adar only assigned her to protect me, which REALLY makes me mad, but I will be happy to have her with us. You'll see. She's an amazing fighter. And this will give her a chance to learn more about dwarven culture and have at least some dwarves get used to having her around. Hopefully, it will make things easier when she and Kili formalize things."

"You really think they'll go through with it?"

"Don't you?"

"Aye."

"Me too."

.

Both she and the other Dwarven patrol captain Vahfut agreed that it would be several weeks before the orcs would miss their companions and seek out what had happened. That would likely be the best time to capture one. In the meantime, the patrols would seek out the best places for an ambush. Amayla also prepared a raven letter for Telhurmion, laying out the orders and her thoughts on the patrol area. After sending it off, she sought out her husband. Not surprisingly, she found him in the first place she looked, the sparring rings.

She stood back a ways, observing her husband instruct some young dwarves, ones obviously too young to join the army. So absorbed in watching Dwalin, Amayla was startled when an arm suddenly wrapped around her shoulder.

"How are you doing Amad?"

"ACK! GALEN! DON'T DO THAT!" she shrieked.

Dwalin immediately pivoted and frantically looked around the hall. Finally spotting her, he barked out an order to the students and rushed over to her side.

Galen was laughing heartily as Amayla elbowed him in his ribs.

"Are you alright luv?" Dwalin asked, panting as if he'd just run straight from Dale.

Seeing a chance to strike back at her best friend, Amayla stuck out her bottom lip, opened her eyes as wide as possible as she looked at her husband, and whimpered softly, "Galen scared me."

Without even looking, Dwalin immediately punched Galen squarely in the stomach. The large "oof" echoed throughout the hall.

Amayla looked down at the hunched over, grimacing dwarf, "Serves you right, scaring a pregnant dam like that!"

Galen straightened up, but instead of being sorry, just laughed more, finally asking "So what time should I drop off the lads and lasses tonight?"

Amayla and Dwalin both looked at him dumbfounded.

"Per our bet Amayla, you lost, so you get all four of them for the night."

"You cannot hold me to that bet Galen! It's not fair!" she glowered.

"What bet?" Dwalin asked, frustrated to be out of the loop.

"We had a race this morning, and the bet was that you and your wife would babysit all four of my dwarflings, in your quarters, for the entire night if she lost. And she did!"

"I fainted!"

"Yes, I know. Twice. Which is why you lost!" he replied cockily.

Dwalin glanced at his wife, not sure what to say.

"Wait. Did you even finish the race? It doesn't count if you didn't finish either," Amayla stated, somewhat desperately.

"I most certainly finished, while carrying you! Which should count as a bonus."

Amayla's mouth opened and closed as she tried to find any words to answer Galen. She finally huffed in defeat and leaned against her husband for support, who responded by kissing her lightly on the head.

"Awww, you two are so sweet, it kind of makes me gag!" Galen chuckled. "How about I give you a break for tonight. But tomorrow night, they are yours!"

"That's a deal," Amayla replied, smiling weakly at Galen. She looked up at Dwalin, "I guess it will be good practice for us."

"Aye. If we survive," he muttered, without much confidence.

"That's the spirit!" Galen replied, as he clapped Dwalin on the back. He then pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Amayla. "Here's a list of the food that the lads like. Sarna will make up some bottles for the lasses. We'll bring them by tomorrow before dinner. That will give you all day tomorrow to go shopping and prepare your quarters. You may want to lock up any weapons. You'd be surprised what the lads can reach when they work together."

"So you never expected us to take them tonight, did you? You jerk!" Amayla huffed.

"The night that you two find out you're pregnant? Of course not!" he smiled wickedly. "And Sarna wouldn't let me. She wanted you to have some alone time."

"Run," Amayla said coldly.

When Galen looked confused, she said it louder, "Run! Before I have my husband punch you in the stomach again!"

Galen winked, smiled, and hustled out of the sparring hall, his laughter trailing behind him.

.

.

Amayla looked at the list and then up at her husband, "I came to see if you were done. I thought we could go to the market before it closed and buy some things. I'm already having a few cravings. Guess we have a lot more to buy now."

He smiled at her, "I just need a few more minutes with these young ones and then we can go. We're not buying parsnips, are we?"

"Maybe," she returned his smile. When his faded, she continued, "But only because Mist loves them."

He glared at her, before dropping a quick kiss on her lips, "You're as bad as Galen!"

.

.

Dwalin insisted on cleaning the dishes following dinner to allow Amayla a longed-for soak in the tub. Second only to being with her husband again, Amayla looked forward to her scented baths when returning from a patrol deployment. Having missed it the night before, she relished her time just soaking but was slightly disappointed when Dwalin didn't join her.

When the cooled water forced her out, Amayla quickly toweled off and slipped on one of the flimsy nighties that she had received at her wedding send-off party. Dwalin was sitting on the bed, taking off his boots when she came out. She picked up a hairbrush and tossed it to him without warning, his reflexes so good that he caught it without a blink. He scooted back in the bed, spreading his legs wide. She readily accepted his invitation, plopping between his legs and leaned forward to give him easy access to her hair. She moaned softly as he worked the brush through her hair.

"Will you tell me what the mid-wife said?" he asked, as he continued with her hair.

Amayla gave him the full run-down.

"And you're not leaving anything out?"

She turned and looked him square in the eyes, slightly stroking his beard, "I swear that I will always tell you the truth and will keep nothing from you. I will protect this babe with everything I am." She turned back to allow him to continued brushing her haid. "Besides, Peva already made certain to have all my dam friends keep check on me. Rest assured, that between you, Dis, Sarna, Caileen, and everyone, that I won't be getting away with anything. Plus, you have Thorin, Thranduil, Fili and even Tauriel now keeping watch over me. I'm already getting a little annoyed at that."

"Good. Glad to hear it!"

"Figured you'd say that."

"What about Galen?"

"What about him?"

"You didn't mention him watching over you."

"That's because I'm hoping he may be on my side sometimes."

"Hmrph. Between Sarna and me, we'll make sure otherwise."

"Meanie."

"Love you."

"Speaking of love . . ." Amayla began, as she turned around, taking the brush from his hands and pressing her lips to his.

Dwalin returned her kiss, before gently pushing her away. "That's enough of that. We should get some sleep."

Stunned, Amayla stared at him, trying to read his face, "You're kidding, right?"

"You're pregnant now, Amayla. I don't want to do anything to harm you or him."

"Him? So sure it's a lad?"

"Odds are, but I'd love a lass, a fierce warrior just like her amad."

"But you don't really think that we're going to go an entire year without sex, do you my war hammer?" she purred as she kissed up his arm.

Dwalin sat up straighter, crossing his arms over his chest, and depriving Amayla of her favorite sight, "It's not that I want to, luv, but I don't want to harm the babe," he said more emphatically.

Amayla began rubbing his arms again, "It's not going to harm the babe."

"And just how do you know that? Did the midwife say it was okay?"

Amayla stopped rubbing and hemmed for a moment, a frown creasing her face, "No, she didn't say that exactly, but she didn't tell me not to, which I'm certain she would have if it was necessary."

Dwalin did not look convinced by her answer, not moving a muscle.

"Dwalin please! It's been weeks! And if I hadn't fallen asleep last night, we would have and I was just as pregnant then!"

Amayla saw a crack in Dwalin's façade and threw herself on top of her husband, kissing him fiercely, rubbing her arms and legs over whatever body part of Dwalin's they were touching. But still, Dwalin wouldn't reciprocate.

Amayla growled her frustration at her husband, giving him a quick swat, before sitting up. "Alright then, put on some clothes and come with me!"

"Why? Where are we going?" Dwalin asked as he watched his wife throw on a robe and some slippers, muttering the whole time.

"Just get moving!" she shouted back at him, throwing his boots at his head.

Sufficiently, albeit not completely, dressed, Amayla dragged Dwalin the hallway. "Why are we going to Dis' quarters?" he asked, finally figuring out the destination.

Amayla only glared at her husband, before rapping on the door.

When a startled Dis opened the door, Amayla pushed in, pulling Dwalin in with her. "Dis, would you please tell my blockhead of a husband that it's perfectly okay for us to have sex while I'm pregnant!" she shouted.

A cough in the back of the room, startled Amayla, breaking her angry demeanor.

"Adar! I didn't realize you were here. I'm sorry to have interrupted," she said, quickly striking her heart in greeting, while the heat rose in her cheeks.

"Obviously, my dear," Thranduil replied, nodding in return, before lifting a glass of wine to his lips.

Dis broke out in huge smile, looking from Thranduil, to Amayla, to Dwalin. "No worries, Amayla. I'm glad you felt you could ask me. And, yes, Dwalin. It is perfectly okay. So why don't you two just turn back around and get to it," she said, barely containing the laughter in her voice and giving the two a big wink.

"Thank you Dis, and good-night. Good night Adar!" Amayla mumbled as she turned and pushed Dwalin out the door.

They walked in silence before Dwalin broke out in a few chuckles, "Well I'm glad that Dis cleared that up for us, aren't you too, my luv?"

Amayla shook her head, not finding any amusement in the situation, "I can't believe that I shouted that out in front of Thranduil! This is all your fault you know!"

Dwalin put an arm around her as they approached their door, "Aye. It is all my fault. And I know just the way to make it up to you!"

.

.

******* AUTHOR'S NOTES **********

Fluff, fluff, fluff! I know that promised some drama but these fluffy scenes just demanded to be written. I might do one more short fluffy chapter before the drama unfolds.


	72. Chapter 72 - Adventures in Babysitting

"Last night was great, luv, but this morning leaves something to be desired," Dwalin snarled as he turned over his spoonful of oats and watched it plop back into his bowl.

"Add some raisins to it, it makes it even better!" Amayla encouraged him.

Dwalin only curled his lip at her, causing her to chuckle.

"Speaking of last night," she began, "Did you think it was a little – odd – that Thranduil was in Dis' quarters last night?"

"No. He asked her to play chess with him. You know that. Why are you asking?"

"That's what I thought at first too, but then it hit me that there was no chess game set up or even sitting out anywhere."

Dwalin stopped stirring his oatmeal for a moment before looking up at Amayla, "What exactly are you implying?"

"I'm not implying anything. It just got me thinking. They do get along very well, and Adar barely gets along with anyone. They both lost their spouses a long time ago, and you certainly know about widows and their needs."

"STOP RIGHT THERE! I AM NOT HEARING THIS!" Dwalin covered his ears with his hands and backed away from the table.

Amayla was about to say something else, when someone knocked at the door.

"Thank Mahal," Dwalin muttered as he hustled over to open the door.

.

"Good morning brother! And mother-to-be! How is my niece or nephew feeling this morning?" Balin asked cheerfully as he walked in, a covered plate in hand.

We are both feeling quite fine, my dearest brother! We are enjoying a delicious breakfast of oatmeal. Care to join us?" she replied chipperly.

"WE are enjoying breakfast?" Dwalin asked incredulously.

"I was talking about the babe and me, husband," Amayla winked at him.

"Thank you for the offer Amayla, but I just ate. And as a matter of fact, I have a little left over that I thought my brother might enjoy," Balin stated as he lifted the napkin to reveal four fat sausages.

"By Durin's beard! Thank you, brother!" Dwalin cried out before grabbling one of the sausages and stuffing it in his face.

"Manner's brother!" Balin chastised his brother. "You can at least sit down while you're eating."

"No, it's fine Balin. Let him eat them over there. I'd appreciated it. But you are most welcome to sit next to me!" Amayla said as she patted the chair that Dwalin had abandoned.

As Balin sat down there was another knock on the door.

"I hope it's somebody else bringing me more sausage," Dwalin mumbled, while taking another bite.

Fili and Caileen stood in the doorway when Dwalin opened the door. "Muffins anyone?" Caileen called out.

"Mahal bless you, lassie!" Dwalin shouted, almost unintelligibly, reaching for the basket.

"They're for Amayla first, Dwalin," Caileen stated, protecting them from the large dwarf, as she glided over and set them on the table in front of Amayla.

Fili took one look at the food and started laughing. "Is this really what you were eating for breakfast?"

"Yes. You are welcome to try some." Amayla retorted.

"Amad used to make oatmeal for us when we were dwarflings. Vile stuff," he shuddered.

"It might not be as good as Caileen's muffins, but I think it's delicious," Amayla huffed, as she reached for a muffin.

She broke one apart and raised it to her lips, but instead of taking a bite, she pulled back and frowned. Sniffing, she wrinkled her face.

"Is something wrong, Amayla?" Caileen asked, concerned.

Amayla took another sniff before quickly pushing the muffin away, her face, crestfallen.

"What's the matter," Caileen asked again. "I thought you loved my muffins?"

"I do! Or at least I did. I don't know what's the matter. They just don't smell good. What kind are they?"

"They're the apple ones that you liked so much!"

Amayla slumped in her chair and tears filled her eyes, "First sausages, and now your muffins. This is so unfair! Nobody warned me about this. I'm sorry Caileen. Really sorry. It was so nice of you to make them for me, but I just can't eat them."

"It's probably the apples," Fili interjected. "You should probably just stick to making the spice ones, amrâlimê."

Both Caileen and Amayla shot daggers out of their eyes at the prince.

"What?" he replied, innocently, "I'm just looking out for the pregnant dam!"

Dwalin knocked him aside as he reached over to take the basket, "Yeah, right, your highness. But since it seems my wife won't be eating these, I'll just keep them for myself!"

"You should at least share with your brother, Dwalin," Amayla pouted. "He did bring you sausages, after all."

"Aye, you're right, luv. Here brother," Dwalin said smiling while offering one muffin to Balin. "Breakfast has ended up being pretty good!"

"Well then you can clean it up. And when you're done, please take all our weapons next door to Balin's quarters so the twins don't get their hands on anything. I'm going to the stables with Fili," Amayla instructed Dwalin.

"Fine. Just be careful," he replied, spitting out muffin, as he bent down to give Amayla a kiss.

"Always, my luv."

"And Fili . ." Dwalin stated, but instead of finishing, he just looked between the blond and Amayla.

Amayla shook her head, "It's going to be a long ten months," she sighed.

.

.

Amayla spent the morning working with Fili, getting him used to the drills and practices used by her

patrol, before heading off to check in with Sarna. There she received more detailed instructions on the night's activities.

"The lasses are eating solid food now, so you'll feed them some at dinner, and a bottle before bed. With the extra food, they've been sleeping through the night, so that shouldn't be an issue. Hopefully, they won't need a bath. I'll give you a stack of diapers. Galen and Dwalin will have to carry the chairs and the crib. The lads though," Sarna shrugged, "they are very excited to be sleeping in your quarters. They've never done that before, so I hope it won't be a problem. Don't give them too many sweets or you'll regret it. They'll probably ask for story after story at bedtime. It's up to you how many you tell them."

Amayla nodded at everything Sarna said, hoping to remember it all. She spent the rest of the day, making lists, preparing food, and rearranging things in her quarters, all to make the evening go as smoothly as possible. The fact that Dwalin was later than usual inflamed her nerves.

Finally, Dwalin and Galen, both of them carrying furniture, arrived with Sarna, carrying both lasses and the two lads skipping beside her.

"Auntie Mayla! We're here!" the twins squealed, rushing forward with hugs around both of Amayla's legs. "Did you know that we get to sleep here? All night?"

"I did know that!" Amayla laughed, rubbing their hair. "And you can put your things in the guest room. I'll show you where."

When they came back into the room, the lasses were settled into their chairs and Sarna was preparing their dinner. She showed Amayla everything she needed to know and gave her children kisses, making sure that the twins promised to be on their best behavior. Eventually, Galen pulled his wife away, leaving Amayla and Dwalin on their own.

Dinner went well. The lads ate everything on their plates for which Amayla gave silent thanks to Sarna for letting her know their favorites. The lasses happily gummed the mash that Amayla spoon fed them without making too much of a mess.

 _One spoon for Bhana, one spoon for Rhana, one bite for me. This isn't so bad. We can do this!_

When the food was all gone, Dwalin challenged the lads to a rousing game of who could belch the loudest. The three males mocked Amayla's pathetic attempt, saying she had neither depth nor duration. The lasses thought the burps were the funniest things they had ever heard in their young life. Each burp sent the two into spasms of belly laughs. The lads continued entertaining their sisters as Amayla and Dwalin cleared the table, both of them joining in with the contagious laughter. When they finished with the dishes, Dwalin wrapped his arms around his wife, and the two basked in the joy in the room.

When the lads used up their ability to burp anymore, Amayla called a halt to the game, "Who would like to go visit the stables? I have some treats for my horse that somebody can give her."

The two lads looked at each other before starting to jump up and down, "We do! We do!"

Amayla gave each lad a small sack filled with parsnips before she and Dwalin grabbed a lass, and they were off.

.

In the stables, they were greeted by Eothana.

"We're going to feed Auntie Mayla's horse!" Gorlen told her excitedly. "We each have our own partnips to give it."

"Mist loves parSNIPS very much," Eothana told the lads. "Do you know the right way to feed her so your fingers don't get nipped?"

The lads' eyes grew big and they shook their heads, listening very seriously.

"Come on, I'll show you!" Eothana said, holding out her hands for each lad to take.

Mist stuck her head out of her stall as they all approached. Amayla handed her lass to Eothana and rubbed her horse's head, speaking elvish gently into her ears. Meanwhile, Eothana instructed the lads how to put the pieces of parsnips onto their flat hands and slowly raise it up to the horse. Gorlen went first and reached his hand as far up as he could as Mist bent down and ate from the outstretched hand.

"It tickles!" Gorlen said, giggling.

"Let me try!" Maylen insisted, mimicking his brother's actions.

The two fed the horse until their parsnips were gone.

"Can we go for a ride on her?" "PLLEEAAASSSEEEE?!" The two turned their big eyes to Amayla, Dwalin, and finally Eothana.

Eothana looked ready to crumble, but Amayla and Dwalin both quickly said "No" in a tone that brooked no dissent.

"Another time and when your parents say you can," Amayla said, calming the two down.

"How come I wasn't invited to this party?" a voice called out causing everyone to turn to see the prince of Dale approaching.

"Prince Bain! We got to feed Auntie Mayla's horse!" Gorlen shouted.

"And she didn't even bite us!" Maylen added in.

"Glad to hear that!" Bain answered bending down to receive hugs from the twins.

"How come you are here? Don't you keep your horse at your own stables?" Maylen asked.

"Well, my horse has been acting a little funny lately, and Eothana here is the best horse healer around, so I thought I'd bring my horse over for her to check him," Dain explained. "I didn't expect to get to see you guys here too!"

"I bet you didn't," Dwalin mumbled softly under his breath, smiling ear to ear.

With Bain's back to her, Amayla caught Eothana's eye and gave her a very exaggerated wink. "Yes, Eothana is a very good horse healer. We are going to miss her so much when she returns to Rohan with your father in the spring."

Bain immediately sprung up, panicked. He looked from Amayla to Eothana.

"Didn't you know Bain? Eothana is going to be married. Her brother in Rohan has arranged a wonderful match to a cousin of the king! Granted he may be a bit older than her, but fifty-two isn't really that old, barely older than your father. I'm sure Tilda will tell you all about the wedding when she gets back."

Bain's looked like he was ready to explode, "NO! NOBODY TOLD ME ANYTHING ABOUT THIS!" He turned to Eothana who was staring at the babe in her arms. "EOTHANA PLEASE TELL ME YOU'RE NOT GOING TO DO THIS! YOU DON'T HAVE TO GO BACK TO ROHAN AND MARRY SOME OLD MAN! PLEASE RECONSIDER!"

Amayla looked at Dwalin who appeared to be close to losing it, "Bain!" she yelled. When he turned, she very calmly said, "Where's Tilda?"

He looked at her for a moment, completely confused, until Amayla crossed her arms and smiled evilly at him.

He whipped his head around to see a smiling Eothana, who simply shrugged at him.

Dwalin burst out laughing.

Bain took several deep breaths, running his hand through his hair, before eyeing Amayla, "That was really mean!"

"Payback your highness!" she smirked.

"Consider yourself lucky laddie," Dwalin said, "You got off easy. Fili limped for a week after Amayla got even with him in the rings."

Bain turned back to Eothana, asking her softly, "So you're not really going back to Rohan?"

"Of course not," Eothana replied gently. "I prefer to select a husband by myself, and certainly wouldn't agree to anything THAT brother arranged."

"I'm very glad to hear that," Bain said, gazing at the young woman.

"EWWWWWW, are they going to kiss?" Gorlen asked, disgusted.

"Not in front of you two, they're not," Dwalin assured them, glaring at Bain.

"Who wants to go back and eat some dessert?" Amayla asked, receiving an enthusiastic response from the lads.

.

.

The lads and Dwalin sat at the table eating the apple pie that Amayla had bought the day before.

"How come you're not eating any pie, Auntie Mayla?" Maylen asked as Amayla played with the lasses on the rug on the floor.

"Yeah, it's really good!" Gorlen added.

"Now lads, don't worry about your auntie. Since she's not eating any, there's more for us!" Dwalin winked at the two.

"Yay! Seconds!"

"Dwalin! Don't let them eat too much. Sarna warned us about that!" Amayla chastised.

"Fine. Just a little bit more laddies," Dwalin whispered to the boys.

.

After dessert Amayla and Dwalin both spent time on the floor, either gently playing with the lasses who were just learning to roll over or playing horse-back riding with the lads. Both lads became fixated on Dwalin's head tatoos.

"How come you're bald, Uncle Dwalin?" Maylen asked.

"I just am, laddie," Dwalin answered, not wanting to go into the real reason.

"Who put those drawings on your head?" Gorlen followed up.

"A tattoo artist back in Ered Luin. He didn't move back to Erebor. I've got a few others. I did a few myself. King Thorin did a few for me too," Dwalin answered.

"What do they mean?" Maylen asked.

Dwalin looked at Amayla for help.

"Most of them have to do with your uncle's reputation as a warrior. Instead of beads, Uncle Dwalin gets tattoos."

"Our adad only has one tatoo. It's of a bear," Gorlen informed his uncle.

"Aye, I remember when he got that one. I was supposed to get one too," Amayla remarked.

"Why didn't you, Auntie Mayla?" Maylen asked.

"Because tattoos involve needles, and I like to avoid them as much as possible," Amayla replied.

"Your auntie is kind of a wimp," Dwalin whispered to the boys.

"Hah! A wimp who will take you down in the rings for that remark!"

"But I thought Auntie Amayla was a war hero?" Gorlen asked, faced twisted in confusion.

"She is, laddie. That she is," Dwalin reassured the youngster. "There's no finer warrior in Erebor."

"What about our adad and you, Uncle Dwalin?" Maylen asked.

"They are both just as good a warrior as me, lads. And I'm proud to have fought with both of them," Amayla smiled.

Before they could ask any more questions, the smell hit them.

"P U!" both lads yelled and ran to the end of the living room, waving their hands in front of them.

Dwalin and Amayla both bent over to check the smiling lasses laying on the rugs.

"It's Bhana," Dwalin said.

"Uh-oh, it's Rhana too," Amayla answered.

As she picked up the lass, Amayla noticed the stain on the blanket. She looked at the back of the baby to see a brownish stain seeping through her clothes.

"Oh no! It leaked out!" Amayla shrieked.

"This one looks bad, too," Dwalin said, turning his head away from the babe.

"Did they explode?" shouted Maylen from the corner of the room?

"What do you mean by that?" asked Amayla as she gathered up the blanket.

"That's what adad calls it when they poop and it goes everywhere!"

"Well, then yes, they exploded. Do they do this often?" Dwalin asked.

"Usually not both of them at the same time!" Gorlen said, pinching his nose with both hands.

"Aren't we lucky," Dwalin muttered to his wife.

"We're going to have to do this in the bathroom. They'll probably need a bath," Amayla stated as she gathered the diaper supplies.

"What about the lads?" Dwalin asked.

"Ummm," Amayla looked around, her tension level rising fast. "Lads, there is some paper on my desk there. Why don't you both draw some pictures while we clean up your sisters."

"What should we draw?" Gorlen asked.

"Why don't you draw some pictures of tattoos and maybe we can talk your adad into getting one of them," Dwalin shouted as he left the room.

"OKAY!" answered the brothers, very enthusiastically.

.

In the end, both babies had to be bathed. They put only a small amount of water in the tub, but even so Amayla was terrified that the babes would drown so she wouldn't let Dwalin leave the room. They shouted out to the lads every now and then to make certain that they weren't getting into mischief. Each time the brothers shouted back that they were "making tattoos." As bad as the smell, and the poop everywhere was, the real crisis came when Amayla handed a clean baby to Dwalin.

"Which one is this?" he asked his wife, casually, as he began to towel off the babe.

Amayla froze, before slowly raising her eyes to his. Her mouth hung open as she looked from one lass to the other.

"I don't know," she whispered in shock.

Dwalin didn't say a word.

"DWALIN, I DON'T KNOW WHICH BABY IS WHICH!"

Tear fell from Amayla's eyes as she toweled off the baby in her arms.

"It'll be alright Amayla," Dwalin tried to comfort her.

"How? What are we going to do?"

"For starters, we are going to get these two dressed."

"But what if we put the red gown on Bhana?"

"Then she'll sleep in her sister's gown and won't care a bit."

"But what do we tell Sarna and Galen?"

"First of all, we have a fifty/fifty chance of putting them in the correct clothes. If Sarna and Galen don't notice that anything is wrong, then we don't have to say a thing. And if even their parents can't tell them apart, then really, what does it matter? They're just babes."

Amayla sighed, "I suppose you're right. There's nothing else we can do right now. Besides, they need their bottles. And everything had been going so well up to now. I really thought we could handle being parents."

Dwalin was crushed to see how distressed his wife was, "We're doing fine, Amayla. All four of them are safe, and that's all that really matters."

"I guess so. But Galen is never going to let us live this down."

"Aye."

.

They both froze as they walked into the living room.

"We are the worst babysitters ever," Amayla said softly.

"Aye."

The brothers jumped off the table they were sitting on and stood up straight and tall next to each other. "We gave each other tattoos!" they announced proudly.

Gorlen had streaks of ink across his forehead while Maylen had a large blob of ink on his cheek.

"I gave Gorlen one's just like yours, uncle Dwalin!"

"And I gave Maylen a bear just like adad!"

Amayla and Dwalin just stared at the lads.

The brothers' faces fell. Their eyes grew bigger and their lips began to tremble.

"I'll feed the lasses, you give them a bath," Amayla said, still staring at the lads.

"Aye," Dwalin replied. "Lads. In the bathroom. NOW!"

.

.

The two lasses fell asleep immediately after eating and Amayla tucked them into the crib in her bedroom. She then went into the bathroom to check on the ink-covered lads. Dwalin sat cross-armed glaring at the two, as they scrubbed away on their faces.

They looked up at her the most authentically pitiful faces, "We're sorry Aunt Amayla."

"Apology accepted, but you'll be facing your parents tomorrow. I only hope they will let you stay over with us again, but after this, who knows. Now, let me look at you."

Amayla put a hand on each chin, inspecting carefully, she sighed, "Well it's better, but it's still there. I think it's going to be some time before it's all gone." She turned to Dwalin, "Maybe I'll go see Ori and see if he has any suggestions. The lasses are sleeping. I won't be long."

Dwalin nodded curtly, never breaking his scowl on the brothers.

.

By the time Amayla returned, the lads were dried off and ready for bed.

"The water was cold, and they had turned all wrinkly, so I let them out," Dwalin explained.

"That's fine. Ori said that there wasn't anything to do but to scrub every day," Amayla shrugged.

"We're really sorry," the lads said again, in unison.

"We know, now time for sleep," Amayla said as she bent down to give them both a kiss.

"Can we have a story first, please?!

Amayla and Dwalin exchanged glances, "Alright, Uncle Dwalin will tell you one story, just one, and then it's straight to bed."

Amayla used the time to clean up the quarters and get ready for bed. She was groggy when Dwalin finally climbed in next to her.

"What story did you tell them?" she mumbled.

"The one of you saving us from Beorn," he responded before pulling Amayla close to his chest.

They were both asleep in a matter of minutes. But it was not to last.

.

"Auntie Mayla? Uncle Dwalin? We heard a bear!"

Dwalin and Amayla opened their eyes to see two dwarflings staring at them.

"Can we sleep with you?"

"There are no bears in Erebor, I promise. Go back to bed," Amayla tried to reason with them.

"Come on lads, off you go," Dwalin muttered, herding the brothers out.

Dwalin came padding back a few minutes later.

"Nice choice of a story," Amayla muttered and she buried herself in her husband's chest.

.

"Auntie Mayla? Uncle Dwalin? We heard the bear again!"

"That was just Uncle Dwalin snoring, lads. I promise there is no bear!"

"Can we sleep with you guys, please?"

"Fine, climb in," Amayla said, giving in.

"WHAT?" whispered Dwalin, as the boys climbed between him and his wife.

"I'm so tired, I can't take it luv," she replied, closing her eyes.

.

"Auntie Mayla?"

Amayla opened her eyes once again, to see two terrified faces looking at her.

"What now?" she whispered, scared that if they woke their sisters that she would never get any sleep.

"What if Uncle Dwalin changes into a bear, like in that story?" Maylen asked, terrified.

"He sounds just like a bear and he kinda looks like one," Gorlen said, eyeing Dwalin and hiding behind his brother.

"I am not a bear!" Dwalin muttered.

"Shhhhhh," Amayla admonished him

"Auntie Mayla?"

"What?"

"Are you sure Uncle Dwalin isn't going to turn into a bear?"

"Would you feel better if he slept in the other room?"

The brother's both nodded.

"What?" Dwalin whispered loudly.

"Shhhhh! Just go, please luv. I am SO tired!"

Dwalin muttered to himself as he left the room and the lads helped themselves to his side of the bed.

.

.

The next morning, Dwalin was by himself starting breakfast when Galen and Sarna showed up.

"The babes will want to eat right away, so we came early," Sarna said, looking around.

"And somebody missed her children," Galen snorted.

Sarna shot Galen a dirty look before asking, "Isn't anybody else up yet?"

"Nope," Dwalin answered, "but feel free to check on them. They're all in our room."

"The lads too?" asked Galen, frowning.

"Long story. They thought I was a bear," Dwalin muttered, earning a chuckle from Galen.

Sarna peeped through the bedroom door, breaking into a smile. Amayla was sleeping on the very edge of the bed, with one lad's feet resting on her shoulders and the other with his in the small of her back. Noises from the crib drew her eyes to her daughters, who were looking at her with big green eyes. She quickly snuck in, grabbed the lasses, and snuck back out without disturbing anyone on the bed.

"Diapers?" she asked Dwalin who fetched the extras and the diaper pail.

"Why is Bhana wearing Rhana's gown?" Sarna asked as she changed one babe and Galen changed the other.

Dwalin scratched the top of his head before mumbling, "Well, that's another long story."

"Did you mix up my daughters?" Galen asked, shocked, but laughing.

"Well, you see, they both exploded, as Maylen told us you called it, and we had to bathe them. We sort of lost track when they were in the tub," Dwalin admitted.

"They both exploded?!" Galen asked.

"Yes, and it was bad!" Dwalin explained.

"I imagine it was! Sorry 'bout that, my friend! Now why did the lads think you were a bear?"

Dwalin rubbed his head again. "Maybe because I told them a bedtime story about Amayla saving us from Beorn, and how he could change into a giant bear. Apparently, my snoring sounds like a bear."

Galen burst into a full-blown laugh at that, "Ohhhh, yeah, bad choice on that story."

Sarna started nursing the first babe, while Galen played with the other. "Well, as long as they're in one piece, that's all that matters."

"Keep thinking that when you see them," Dwalin mumbled.

"What else?" Galen asked, astonished.

"They gave themselves tattoos," Dwalin muttered, almost unintelligibly.

"Tattoos?" Sarna and Galen said in unison.

"Not real tattoos. They just drew on themselves with ink. I'm sorry, but it was when we were bathing the lasses. We thought that they were drawing on paper, but when we came out, they had ink all over their faces. They went in the tub too, but it didn't all come off."

Sarna and Galen looked at each other before they both burst out laughing. "Sounds like you got the full parental treatment, my friend!"

"You're not mad?"

"Because of ink? Hardly. If you didn't end up in the healing halls, I would say that it was a successful night, wouldn't you agree, Sarna?"

"Absolutely!"

"Please tell that to Amayla," Dwalin begged. "She thinks we were a complete failure."

"Amad! Adad!" The two lads launched themselves at their father who returned their hugs. They then gave their mother kisses being careful not to disturb their nursing sister. Sarna returned their kisses before taking their chins in her hands and inspecting their 'tatoos.' "We will be discussing this later, lads. Your adad and I are disappointed in you."

"Yes, amad," they answered sadly in unison.

.

The group all enjoyed a breakfast of oatmeal, ham, and leftover muffins which Dwalin reluctantly shared. The brothers regaled their parents with the events of the night, other than the tatoos, before the family packed up their belongings and left for home, with Galen and Sarna agreeing that they could spend another night sometime in the future, much to the lad's great relief.

When the door closed, Amayla collapsed into Dwalin's arms.

"We did it, luv," he whispered into her ear.

"Aye, we did. That leaves only one thing for us to do."

"And what would that be?" he asked.

"We're going to Mahal's chapel right now and praying for just one baby!"

.

.

**************** AUTHOR'S NOTES **************

.

Hope you enjoyed the fluff. It could be the last for awhile. In case you're wondering, I babysat for many years, have kids of my own, and work in a preschool. I've got lots of kid stories. Any opinions on what I should do about Dis? I had forgotten that I had thought about Dis and Thranduil a lonnnnnng time ago, but then Veddig came along. I'm just not sure, but I would like to give her some lovin'. She deserves it. I know that it's not considered 'canon' for dwarves and elves to have second loves, but I don't like that idea, so I'm changing it. Fanfic rules! No questions about Bain though, he's completely hooked.


	73. Chapter 73 Interrogation

Once again, Dwalin paced at the front gate, waiting for his wife's return.

 _Nothing significant to report_.

The raven message should have set Dwalin's mind at ease, as Thorin tried to point out, but it didn't.

 _Did it mean that there was something 'non-significant' to report? Certainly, an injury or something being wrong with the babe would be considered significant, wouldn't it? . . . But would Amayla put something like that in a raven message? I have to trust her. . . . . Where is she? . . . . . . . . Surely, Fili would have let me know if there was something wrong, wouldn't he? . . . . Aye, he's a good lad. I'm sure he would have . . . She should be here by now! . . . Why are the guards looking at me, and not paying attention to their duty?_

Dwalin's glare caused the guards to stand even straighter with their eye's locked directly ahead.

"Patrol approaching, General!"

Dwalin stepped up on a ledge to get a better look. He didn't like what he saw. Amayla's face was flat. He could tell that she wasn't paying attention to her where she was going, simply going along for the ride. His heart sunk, he stopped breathing. _There is something seriously wrong! Please Mahal, let the babe be alright!_

He jumped down and took a step forward when he noticed Fili behind Amayla. The blond was gesturing in Iglishmek and looking straight at him. Dwalin strained to see what he was saying, finally making out the signs for 'baby' and 'fine'. The large dwarf let out the breath he didn't realize that he was holding in and began breathing again.

Amayla frowned at her husband as he held her horse's head while she slid off. "I am perfectly capable of getting off a horse without assistance," she barked.

Farrak shot Dwalin a sympathetic look as he grabbed Mist's reins and led the horse away.

No dwarf in the patrol said anything as they joined Farrak. They all just kept their eyes forward and kept walking.

"Is everything alright, luv?" Dwalin asked as he reached for Amayla.

She gave him a half-hearted hug, before pulling back, "Other than the fact that I can't fulfill the simplest of orders, everything is fine. The babe is fine. And why shouldn't it be? It's not like I'm putting it in any danger. All we've been doing is strolling through the woods for days with NOTHING to show for it!"

"Amayla, luv," Dwalin said, trying to comfort her, "It's alright . ."

"No, it's not alright, Dwalin! We should be in the Woodland Realm interrogating an orc right now!" She turned to Fili who was hiding behind her. "Are you coming with us to tell your uncle what a failure I've been?"

"Ummm, yeah. Wait, no, I mean no. I mean, yes, I'm coming with you," Fili mumbled, desperately looking at Dwalin.

"Well then, let's get it over with!" she sighed heavily, grabbing Dwalin by the arm and marching off.

.

Despite Thorin's assurances that he wasn't upset that the patrols had not capture an orc yet, Amayla was still simmering as she and Dwalin left his office.

"Talking or sparring, luv?" Dwalin asked.

"What do you mean?" she snapped.

"I can feel your frustrations brewing, Amayla. You either are going to talk it out with me at home, or we're headed to the sparring rings where you can beat it out."

She snorted and sneared, before looking up at her husband, "Sparring rings."

.

"You're holding back, luv," she complained in the middle of their match.

"I'm not the one who is trying work out her frustrations in the rings, luv. I'm conserving my strength to work out all my frustrations in the bedroom," he replied, grinning lasciviously.

Chuckling softly, Amayla finally managed a small smile, "Fine, but give me a few hard whacks first, I need them."

Dwalin obliged with several tremendous strikes towards Amayla's head. She blocked each but felt their power course through her body. It was as if each blow knocked away the dark clouds that were consuming her. She responded with full on fury, backing the seasoned warrior against the wall with a series of lightening fast strikes.

With his back against the wall, Dwalin dropped his weapon and looked deeply into the shining eyes of his wife, "Feeling better?"

She broke into a smile, gave him a quick kiss, before replying, "Yes. Now let's go home and work on relieving you of your frustrations."

.

.

The next morning, Amayla came paddling into the kitchen where Dwalin was stirring a pot on the stove.

"Did you sleep well, amrâlimê?" he asked before dumping a large spoonful of oatmeal into a bowl.

"Wonderfully," Amayla purred back. "Best night's sleep since I was here last."

"Then maybe you should consider staying," Dwalin said as he gave her the bowl.

"And force you to give up eating sausages for breakfast every day? I couldn't do that!"

"What? Do you think I just stuff myself with sausages while you're gone?" he asked, mocking insult.

"That's exactly what I think happens!"

"Well then, you'd be right," he smiled and kissed her on the head. "But I'd give 'em up in a blink if it meant you staying here in Erebor where I can keep an eye on you at all times."

"That will happen soon enough, luv. But not just yet. And you're not staying by my side every minute of every day! Promise me that!"

"No worries, luv. I promise I will not stick by your side every moment of every day – except maybe when your time draws close."

Amayla frowned at her husband. His response was just a little too pat. She expected more of an argument. "What are you up to?" she accused.

"What? I'm not up to anything," he replied innocently.

She stared him down as he puttered around the kitchen. "You've already planned something, haven't you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about it, Amayla."

"You're planning on having one of your guards follow me around, aren't you!"

"I am doing no such thing, Amayla! I swear!"

Amayla stared at him further, creases forming in her forehead.

"You better not be! Guards have real duties that do not include following me around!"

"I agree, Amayla. I promise that no guard will be following you around," he insisted, causing her to doubt her accusations.

They continued to eat their breakfast when it came to her. "NORI!"

Startled, Dwalin quickly looked away and started shoving oatmeal into his mouth.

"You've cooked something up with Nori to keep track of me, haven't you!"

"I don't know what you're talking about, luv. I think I'm going to get some more of these delicious oats," he mumbled quickly, standing and almost running away.

"Well, if that isn't an admission of guilt, I don't what is! I'll be talking to Nori about this later!"

"Amayla, love of my life, please don't be mad. I'm just worried about you and the pebble," he pleaded.

"Dwalin, love of my life, I know, and part of me loves how concerned you are. But the other part of me will dye your beard red if you pull something like this again. And believe me, I know how. I found out from Kili how he did it!"

Dwalin's had instinctively covered his beard.

"I promise that as the time gets close, I will let you hover all you want," she continued. "But, until then, you will NOT treat me like a piece of glass that can be easily broken!"

"I . ." A knock interrupted him. "I'll just be getting the door."

Amayla glared at him, while wrapping her robe tighter around her. She spun around quickly when a unfamiliar voice stated loudly, "General Dwalin, King Thorin wants you and General Amayla in his office as soon as possible."

"Aye. Tell him we're on our way," Dwalin replied quickly, shutting the door on the retreating guard. Turning, he saw Amayla already heading to the bedroom. He glanced at her unfinished bowl of oats and worried. Quickly he filled it up and added some of the items she always put in, grimacing as he did so. By the time he was done, Amayla came out of the room buckling her belt.

"Our weapons?" she asked.

"I think so," he replied, pulling them down from above the fireplace.

After they both sheathed their weapons, Dwalin grabbed the bowl of oats as they walked out the door.

Amayla frowned, but before she could say anything, Dwalin spoke up. "You hadn't finished, and you need to eat. We don't know what Thorin wants, but whatever it is, you'll need to face it with a full belly. Don't want you fainting."

Amayla smiled at the gruff warrior, "I love you too."

.

Fili joined them as they entered Thorin's office where Balin was already there. Dwalin plopped the bowl of oats on Thorin's desk without a word, pulled a chair up and sat Amayla down in front of it, before looking up at his king. "She needs to finish breakfast," he growled before standing back and crossing his arms.

Amayla shrugged, "Please don't wait for me. I can eat and listen."

Thorin frowned at the bowl of oats, "That's your breakfast?!"

Amayla smiled, her mouth full, "uh huh."

"Don't bother, Uncle. Apparently, she really likes it. And if you say too much, she'll offer you some," Fili interjected.

Amayla smiled and nodded her agreement, lifting up her bowl. Thorin drew back, repulsed.

Balin nudged Thorin, "The Raven note. . ."

"Aye, thank you Balin," Thorin began. "We received a note by raven first thing this morning. The elven patrol captured four orcs last night and was taking them to Mirkwood. That's all that the note said."

Amayla turned to Fili, muttering disgustedly, "The minute we left . . ."

"What are your orders, your majesty?" Dwalin asked.

"Dwalin, Amayla, I want you two to ride out immediately to make certain that tree shagger holds to his word about not starting any interrogations without us and Dale."

Amayla rolled her eyes and pursed her lips, but let the insult slide.

Thorin continued, "Balin and I will follow on our ponies, but I know that you two can get there much faster on horseback."

"You'll take a guard force with you," Dwalin insisted.

"Aye," Thorin replied.

"What about me, Uncle?" Fili asked.

"You will stay behind . . . " Thorin began.

"Uncle no!" Fili interrupted, but Thorin raised a hand to cut him off.

"Fili, as crown prince, you will stay behind and tend to the mountain. Your mother and Gloin will advise you, but the both of us cannot leave the mountain especially with your brother gallivanting off Mahal knows where!"

Fili frowned and opened his mouth to argue.

"Fili, nephew," Thorin spoke softly, "I am ordering this because I trust you to tend to our people. It is part of your duty and I'm certain that you will make us all proud."

Fili straightened up, bowed his head, before replying, "I will do my best, your majesty."

.

In very little time, Amayla and Dwalin were mounted on their horses and riding out of Erebor. They rode hard and were welcomed by the guards at the gate to Thranduil's Hall. While very familiar with Amayla, for many it was the first time seeing Dwalin. When he grabbed one elf and asked for food to be delivered to where ever it was they were going in stilted, but understandable, elvish, the startled guard stood in shock for a moment.

"Are you deaf then?" Dwalin grumbled at the frozen elf, this time in the common tongue.

Amayla giggled as the elf fumbled his response, and made a quick get-away, promising to bring it right away.

Dwalin just glared and wrapped took Amayla's hand in his, "Lead the way, luv."

They met Thranduil in his council room, explained that Thorin would be arriving later, and then headed down to the very bowels of the dungeon where they met up with Neston and several other elves carrying boxes and bowls and what appeared to be lanterns.

Amayla bounded up to Neston with her hand on her heart. The healer smiled and returned the gesture before his eyes went straight to her abdomen. "May I?" he asked before placing his hand on her.

Dwalin immediately strode next to her, frowning at the elf.

"I can feel the heart. It is small but strong. You both have my congratulations," he said, bowing his head to Dwalin. "But before you leave, Amayla, I would like to examine you a bit more closely."

His tone left no room for debate.

"I will make certain of that, with our thanks," Dwalin answered.

Amayla just frowned and shook her head, "We're here about the orc prisoners. I think we should be discussing that. May we see them?"

Neston looked at Thranduil who nodded his consent. "The prisoners are in these cells. We are ready to put the burners in each room. We were waiting for you."

Amayla and Dwalin exchanged confused looks. "What are the burners for?" Dwalin asked.

"We've been working on this for many decades. We've found that if we burn the roots of certain weeds from the dark parts of the forest, that the smoke has a strong effect on orcs," Neston explained.

An elf bearing a heavy tray interrupted them, earning a harsh glare from Thranduil. He quickly explained, "Your majesty, I was asked to bring food for the Lady Amayla." He set the try down and left immediately.

"Please eat daughter," Thranduil said softly.

"Aye, luv, you need to keep up your strength," Dwalin added in as he lifted up a plate and held it out to Amayla.

She sighed heavily but couldn't ignore the rumbling in her stomach. She greedily grabbed a piece of cheese and began eating before ordering Dwalin to partake also.

Thranduil ordered the elves to begin before continuing with his explanation. "The smoke makes the creatures much more open to interrogation, without the need of messy torture."

"You promised Thorin that you would wait to interrogate them," Dwalin asserted.

"And we will," Thranduil replied offhandedly. "It takes some time for the smoke to take effect. I would expect Oakenshield and King Bard to arrive by then. They will witness the questioning, per my word. And you may witness the process, General Dwalin."

"And me too," Amayla insisted.

"No!" Thranduil and Neston snapped in unison.

"If Dwalin stays, I stay," Amayla pouted.

"Absolutely not!" Neston replied. "The smoke does not have an effect on elves but given some of the stories I have heard, I believe it could have an effect on dwarves. I'm just not certain, so there is no way I will allow you to be near it in your condition."

"But you'll let my husband near it?"

"I have a mask for him, and we will try to keep him away from the smoke as much as possible. He doesn't need to breathe the smoke to watch the procedures."

"You swear he will be alright?" she pushed the healer.

"The worst that may happen is that he lets out a few secrets, but I will do my best to keep him safe. You have my word. Why don't you go visit Eliril, I'm certain she will want to see you."

Dwalin pulled her close and knocked her head, "I'll be fine, luv. You go visit your friend."

"Hrmpf. But I can be there for the interrogations, correct?"

Thranduil answered as he gently pushed Amayla away, "Of course, daughter, the interrogations will be held in a safe room. You will be called."

Amayla glared at Dwalin, Neston, and finally Thranduil. "I better be," she threatened before grabbing the plate of food from Dwalin and heading out of the dungeons.

.

.

Amayla was shocked when the guard came and announced that Thorin had arrived and the interrogations would begin. She was having such a pleasant time with Eliril discussing pregnancy and married life that she had lost track of the time. Eliril was just coming out of the nausea that had plagued the first several months of her pregnancy and two discussed the various cravings they were having. The thought of parsnips and strawberries intrigued the elf very much.

.

.

The guards led her to a large cell in the upper level of the dungeons. Waiting inside were Thorin, Balin, Dwalin, Bard, Bain, Thranduil, Telhurmion, and some other elves. Shortly thereafter one of the orc prisoners was brought in. The creature was in chains which were quickly fastened to a hook in the floor. Thranduil began the questions, but the orc told them nothing more than they were out looking for the group of orcs that should have been coming back from the east. The second and third orcs gave them almost the same story. Thorin and Dwalin were growing restless and Amayla could see the strain on Thranduil's usually stoic face. Things changed though when the last orc was brought in. He was taller than the others, stood more upright, snarling and gnashing his fangs. And more importantly, this one actually had answers to Thranduil's many questions.

"We were one of three patrols looking for a group, led by my brother, who were returning from the east. . . . . always travelling farther to the north than your stupid patrols would look . . . taking the gold that we had been collecting as the promised payment for their joining in an attack . . . against the Iron Hills . . . my master has been planning this attack for some time . . . we will strike at the next new moon . . . our forces will overwhelm them from the east and west . . . they will be destroyed before any aid can arrive . . . when the Iron Hills falls, Dale is next . . . the race of men is too weak without the aid of dwarves . . . and then we will take the mountain . . . we will avenge those who killed our fathers during the attack on the mountain . . . the line of Durin will fall and the dwarves we do not kill will serve as our slaves, mining ore for our weapons . . . once the north is secure, Mirkwood will be ours."

.

.

The three kings and their advisors reassembled in Thranduil's council room when they were through with the orc.

Bard began by complimenting Thranduil, "Your method of making the orcs talk was quite extraordinary, you have our compliments."

"So the orcs of Gundabad have resurged," Balin stated, starting off the discussion.

"This explains the attacks in the north that Elrond mentioned," Thranduil replied.

"The Iron Hills must not fall," Thorin stated emphatically. He turned to Thranduil to ask the question that all the dwarves in the room were most concerned about. "Will Mirkwood come to the aid of the Iron Hills?"

Thranduil paused before answering, "We have no treaty with the Iron Hills."

Amayla gently placed her hand on Dwalin's leg, rubbing it softly as she felt his anger rise.

It was Bard who broke the tension, "Even so, King Thranduil, it is clear that all three kingdoms are the target for this attack."

Thranduil looked at both kings indulgently, causing Amayla to roll her eyes at Thranduil's flair for the dramatic. "Agreed King Bard. And we elves will do whatever it takes to stop this threat before it goes any further."

"Erebor thanks you, your majesty," Thorin replied, bowing his head to the elf.

Bard commandeered the discussion, "It is clear that the payment never made it to the east. With the few dealings I have had with them, I have to believe that the Easterlings will not attack without that payment. That gives us an opportunity which I don't believe we can pass up."

"Continue," Thranduil stated, with Thorin's nodded agreement.

"We know when the attack will come. The orcs won't be expecting to be met by armies from all three kingdoms plus the Iron Hills. I say we make certain the orcs attack."

"And how do you propose we do that?" Dwalin spoke up.

"Obviously, the orcs are wondering where the group who went to the east is. They don't know that it was intercepted . . . yet," Thranduil mused. "We must make them think that the payment was made and that the Easterlings will arrive. There were no Easterlings among the group that was destroyed, were there?"

Both Amayla and Telhurmion shook their heads no.

"Then we can only hope that there was written correspondence between the two. If so, we can forge something. A letter stating that the payment was received and that the attack will take place as scheduled."

"And how do we deliver such a letter to Gundabad? The orcs who were supposed to deliver it have all been killed and I don't believe that these four will do it voluntarily," Thorin pointed out.

"We must let the orcs find it," Balin stated. "That orc said that he was looking for his brother. If we plant it on his dead brother, he could find it and take it back to Gundabad."

"But we killed his brother weeks ago, buried or burned him," Amayla reminded everyone.

"Then we will dig him up," Balin replied.

Amayla was not the only one in the room to cringe at Balin's suggestion.

"Balin is right and I think it might work," Bard stated. "We could dig up those that were buried, created a new pile, and make it look that the group was set upon on the way back from the east. They will assume that the gold was delivered."

"Won't the orcs be able to tell that those bodies were not recently killed?" Amayla questioned.

"Not with three or four fresher bodies laying about," Dwalin assured her.

"One with a letter from the East," Balin said, winking at her.

"Where did you capture these four?" Amayla asked Telhurmion.

"Not far from where we battled the other group."

Amayla shrugged her acceptance of the plan.

"And what if it doesn't work? If the orcs don't believe the letter?" Thorin mused.

"Then they likely don't attack the Iron Hills, and nothing is lost," Thranduil stated, exasperated.

"We must make certain that there are no correspondences between the east and Gundabad," Bard warned.

"Aye," Thorin replied. "We will send a note to Dain immediately, telling him to increase his patrols in the north to make certain that nothing gets through. And I'll send a delegation to inform him of the plan."

"So, we are in agreement?" Thranduil asked the other kings who nodded their consent.

.

.

The delegations from Erebor and Dale left in the morning, while Amayla and Dwalin stayed behind so that Neston could examine Amayla.

"Everything seems just fine, Amayla," Neston said when he was finished.

Dwalin insisted on helping his wife sit up just as he had insisted on staying in the room and asked the healer, "Can you tell if it's a lad or a lass?"

"No, sorry general, I cannot. Lord Elrond is the only healer I know that can tell, and I'm not certain that he could do it for dwarves."

"But you can tell that it is only one babe, correct?" Amayla asked, desperation dripping in her voice.

"Aye, Amayla it is only one," he confirmed.

"Thank Mahal for that!" Amayla sighed, placing her hand on her heart.

"Do you think it is safe for Amayla to continue to patrol?" Dwalin questioned the healer.

Neston looked down between the couple, "What did your healer recommend?"

Amayla immediately answered, "The midwife who has been delivering babes in Erebor since Thror's time has said that it is fine until my armor gets too tight."

Neston nodded thoughtfully, "And has it gotten tight yet?"

"No, it hasn't!"

"That is what the midwife says, but what would you recommend, given that she's Thranduil's adopted daughter and all?" Dwalin pressed.

Amayla had never seen the healer flustered before, but it was clear that he felt uncomfortable answering. "Far be it from me to question the advice of an experienced midwife. She has far more knowledge of dwarven pregnancies that I."

"Hrmpf," Dwalin muttered crossing his arms and avoiding Amayla's smirk.

Amayla gazed at her husband. His scowl made her laugh. "Neston, isn't Dwalin cute when he pouts?"

"There are many words that I could use to describe your husband, my dear, but 'cute' is not one of them," Neston answered, starting to straighten up the examination room.

"Smart elf," Dwalin muttered, "But I still don't think it's a good idea for a pregnant dam to be digging up rotting orc carcasses."

"Well, it's not like they can hurt me, they're already dead!" Amayla replied.

Neston stopped putting away his supplies and abruptly turned around, "You'll be doing what?"

"We're digging up the orcs we killed a few weeks ago and setting them on fire to attract other orcs," Amayla replied nonchalantly.

"You are not doing that, I trust!" Neston replied harshly.

"My patrols have been given the orders and I will see it done."

"I must strongly insist that you have no part of that, Amayla!" Neston asserted.

Dwalin immediately straightened up and took a stance next to the much taller elf. "If Neston here thinks it's a bad idea, I think you should listen to him, luv."

"First of all, Amayla, I doubt that you could stand the smell. You likely would be spending most of the time vomiting, and that could dehydrate you and the babe. The stench will probably be overwhelming for all, so I recommend that everyone wear masks to protect themselves. And I don't want you breathing in any of the smoke from the pyre. Who knows what diseases those creatures carry. And if any of them happened to be carrying a morgul blade, the smoke could carry some of the poison. We wouldn't want your babe exposed to that!"

Amayla's smile fell as she listened to Neston's warning. While she was confident in protecting their child in battle, the thought of putting the babe in danger because of something she inhaled, left her shaken. Tears filled her eyes as she looked at Dwalin, "I'm sorry," she sobbed. "Of course, I won't go anywhere near the pile or the smoke!"

Dwalin rushed forward and wrapped her in his arms. Gently stroking her hair, he shushed her in between soft kisses to her face.

"Do not fret Amayla, your husband is right, there's been no harm done. Let's go see about those masks you'll be needing. How many do you think you'll want?" Neston said softly, successfully diverting her attention.

.

.

******* AUTHOR'S NOTE *******

.

Sorry that this took so long. It was supposed to be one chapter, but it got way too long. The good news is that the next chapter has already been written and will be up shortly.

.

.


	74. Chapter 74 The Battle Awaits

Days later, Amayla was up in a tree northwest of where the orcs had been captured. Secure in her spot, she continually scanned for any signs of orcs. The sound of a thrush's bup-bup-bup trill carried over from a tree a short distance away. The sound would have fooled most, but Amayla immediately recognized Tauriel's warning. Although worried that the warning had come to soon, Amayla passed it on, knowing that the elf in the tree further south would do the same. In a matter of minutes, Amayla spotted the smoke rising through the trees. She said a quick prayer to Mahal, hoping the orcs in the area would see it too.

Waiting was never Amayla's strong suit, in this case, however, the wait was short-lived. A patrol of four orcs, mounted on wargs soon came rushing below her and the other look-outs. Hidden in the trees and masked by tree oils, neither the orcs nor the wargs caught sight nor scent of them. The rest of the waiting was pure torture for Amayla. Her mind raced with everything that could possibly go wrong. Would the orcs find the planted letter? Would they find the dwarves, elves, and men that were watching them? Would there be a battle? Amayla could only hope that when the orcs found the letter, that they would turn back to deliver it to their master. If the orcs put up a fight and the patrol was forced to kill them, the entire plan would fall apart. Finally, the sound of a dwarvish battle horn echoed through the woods. Amayla held her breath as the four orcs came pounding back in the other direction, followed by Farrak and Veddeg on horseback, shooting arrows at the foul creatures, but intentionally not hitting anything. The two dwarves rode further as Amayla stayed in her perch, watching the orcs head west, and hopefully, to Gundabad. It was only when the two came back to give her a ride back to the outpost that Amayla could smile.

.

.

On this trip home, Amayla rode up to Erebor at speed. Once again, Dwalin was there to help her off Mist, but this time, her adrenaline was flowing, and she greeted her husband with an enthusiastic embrace.

"Your note said that everything went well, luv," Dwalin said between kisses.

"Aye, it couldn't have gone better!" Amayla squealed. "Come on! I want to tell Thorin right away!"

.

.

The next days were spent on full battle preparation. Thranduil's army were moving to the outpost before their march to the northwest, while Erebor's army and Dale's troops prepared to march west to near the Iron Hills. Thranduil and one of his patrols arrived in Erebor to finalize the plans. Amayla would be accompanying him to the outpost before heading off further north where the combined patrols would provide early warning and cut off the escape of the retreating orcs.

The night before all the troops were to depart, Dis hosted a small dinner in the royal dining room. The food was plentiful but the ale, and wine for Thranduil, was not. It was a somber event. Thranduil and Dis tried their best to keep the conversation going, but between Alva and Gloin fussing over Gimli, Fili putting on a brave face in front of Caileen that anyone could see through, Amayla's eyes kept filling with tears. Dwalin rubbed small circles on Amayla's back, encouraging her to eat more, but the food tasted like dust on her tongue.

Noting her silence and discomfort, Thranduil asked Amayla what was wrong, speaking in Elvish.

Amayla responded in the same, "I am just anxious, Adar. I think I would just like to spend some time alone with my husband, but it would be rude to leave so early."

Thranduil smiled softly at Amayla and brushed a tear from her cheek. Looking up at the love in his eyes, Amayla found it difficult to believe that anyone could ever call the Elven King cold.

"General," Thranduil called to Dwalin, "Please take my daughter home. I will see you first thing in the morning."

Dwalin looked to Thorin and Dis who both nodded their agreement, before he murmured his thanks to Thranduil and took Amayla by the arm, leading her home. She didn't speak the whole way back, instead just rested her head on his shoulder, face firmly set staring ahead. Once inside their quarters, Dwalin sat her down on their couch, wrapped his arms around her, and let her sob unabated.

When her tears finally slowed, he raised her chin to look into her eyes, "What is it amrâlimê? Why the tears? Are you worried about the battle? About the babe?"

Wiping away her tears, Amayla looked straight into Dwalin's eyes, "No, not about the babe. Believe me luv, I will NEVER let anything happen to this baby!" she sniffled, and laid her head on his chest, letting his heart beat and steady rise and fall of his chest soothe her fears.

"Well, I found it hard to believe that you're worried about ambushing a small pack of orcs. I would have thought that you were looking forward to it," he said as he smoothed her hair.

"I'm not worried about fighting the orcs, our plan is sound."

"Then what is it?"

"It's hard to explain, but I keep imagining how sad it would be if someone we loved was hurt, or worse, during the battle."

He kissed her on gently on the head, "If it's me you're worried about, luv, I'll be fine."

"I know that, luv. I'm not worried about you," Amayla replied, causing Dwalin to look at her with no small amount of hurt in his eyes.

"I don't mean it that way!" she quickly added. "First, I have complete trust that you can handle yourself in a battle, so when even the smallest speck of doubt rises, I just smash it down. I refuse to let myself even think about it. I just can't imagine . . . I just won't let myself . . . I can't. Nothing is going to happen to you!" She stroked his beard and gave him a soft, sweet kiss.

"Then what worrying you, luv?" he asked softly as she pulled away.

"I'm worried about everyone else, Fili, Thorin, Gaylen, Tauriel, even Gimli."

"They are all fine warriors. Gimli may be young, but he's fully capable," Dwalin assured her.

"I know that. I do! But sitting at dinner, watching Caileen with Fili, and Gimli with his parents, all I could think about was how sad they would be if something happened to either of them. They would be devastated! And Kili and Tauriel have waited so long to be together, it would be tragic if something happened before Kili and came back. And Thorin is finally enjoying the fruits of all his efforts to reclaim the mountain. And don't even mention Gaylen's twins. It all breaks my heart."

Dwalin pulled her close again, whispering softly in her ear, "You know that worrying about things only makes it worse."

"Aye, I do! That worries me too! I'm worried that I'll be so worried that I'll do something stupid and cause the problems I'm worried about! And it all makes me cry. And I've never cried about things like this before."

"Luv, it's probably just the pebble making you feel this way. I remember Dis getting weepy when she was carrying Kili." He paused, rubbing her arms before daring to continue. "You know that you could always stay home. Nobody would fault you."

She pulled her head up to frown at him, "Don't even start! I will not abandon my duty."

"I realize that, my warrior wife, but you can't blame me for trying," he shrugged.

"I really hate orcs," she muttered as she snuggled in closer to Dwalin.

"And that is why you shouldn't worry, luv," he assured her. "Because the minute you see those maggots marching on us, all you're going to want to do is kill them."

She chuckled softly, "You really think so?"

"I have no doubt," he replied. "In fact, the only thing I'm worried about is you and your patrol allowing the orc scum to pass you by without engaging them."

"That is going to be difficult," she agreed, sighing.

"But you will follow the plan, correct?"

"Of course I will."

After a few moments of blissful silence, Dwalin asked Amayla if she was feeling better.

"Aye, I think I am. But there is one more thing I'd like to do before we go to sleep tonight."

"And what is that?"

Amayla smiled seductively before claiming Dwalin's lips in a deep kiss.

.

The next morning, the elvish patrol and Dwarven army rode out to the cheers and horn blasts. Amayla and Dwalin had said their last good-byes privately in their quarters. The night of love-making and cuddling afterwards had settled the feelings between the two, so that by the time they both rode off with their troops, both warriors were in full general mode and a simple "I love you" sign in Iglishmek was all that was needed.

.

.

The night of the new moon arrived, and the armies of dwarves, Elves, and men were all in place. Amayla sat on the ground surrounded by of most the northern patrol silently running a cloth over her already perfectly polished sword. The troops on the ground were as still as possible, all straining to hear an orc army descending from the north. But it wasn't sounds they heard first, rather they felt the rumbling of thousands of feet marching in unison. Soon after came the unmistakable noise of metal clanking and rattling.

Tauriel was the first scout down to report the size and heading of the army. "Probably five thousand orcs general. Heading exactly where we projected."

"Five thousand?" Amayla was flabbergasted. "How fast do these creatures spawn? After the battle for Erebor decimated their numbers, I thought it would be years before they could assemble an army that size!"

"I have often thought the same thing," Telhurmion agreed.

"No matter, Gladhron and Nastedir go to King Thranduil and let him know the orcs approach. We await his signal," Amayla ordered.

.

Amayla had all her soldiers prepared to mount up and join the battle when a lone elf rode up to their position at full speed.

As no messengers were expected, Amayla, Telhurmion, Fili and Tauriel rushed forward to hear his report.

"General Amayla, I bring word from the battle. General Dwalin has been struck down."

.

.

******* AUTHOR'S COMMENTS ********

.

I tried to warn that the fluff was over. Sorry that this is so short, but I had to break it up this way.

.

.


	75. Chapter 75 The Vigil

Amayla squinted and frowned at the elf delivering the message. _I don't understand what he said. He could not have said what I think he said. Probably because it was in elvish. I just misunderstood. Please Mahal, let me have misunderstood!_

"Repeat yourself, in Westron!" Amayla ordered.

"General Dwalin has been struck down," he repeated, with no expression to his voice.

"No . . . no . . . no," Amayla whispered, looking only at the ground and reaching out for anything to hold on to.

Fili immediately grabbed her as her knees buckled. She lashed out at him, pushing his chest away, tearing her arms away as he tried to calm her.

"It can't be true. He can't be. He just CAN'T be!" Amayla kept repeating over and over, not really looking at anyone.

Fili again tried to pull her into his arms and when Amayla locked eyes with his tear-filled blue orbs, she broke down in sobs. He held her tightly, stroking her shoulders, unable to find any words that could offer any comfort.

He looked up to see Tauriel speaking harshly with the messenger. She turned and strode over to them, "Amayla, my friend, Dwalin is not dead. He is hurt, but he is not dead!"

Amayla looked desperately at Tauriel, "Are you sure?"

"Aye, Amayla. To be 'struck down' in Elvish means to have been wounded. It does not mean that he died. He would have said that Dwalin had 'fallen' if that were the case. I have already admonished him on that point. But Dwalin has been severely injured."

Amayla turned back to the messenger, "General Dwalin lives?"

"Yes, General. Neston had been called to tend to him and King Thranduil sent me to tell you."

"They called for Neston?"

"Yes, General."

"Then we can only pray," Amayla sighed, trying to bring her breathing under control.

Her respite was interrupted when Telhurmiun called out, "The signal! King Thranduil calls for us to attack."

Amayla wiped the remaining tears from her eyes, shouting, "MOUNT UP!"

Fili and Tauriel exchanged glances before Fili grabbed Amayla by the arm, "You can't stay, Amayla. You must go to Dwalin."

"We will take care of the fight," Tauriel assured her.

"NO!" Amayla said coldly. "I can do nothing to help my husband. He will fight going to the Hall of Waiting with everything he is. I have said my prayer to Mahal and now I will do my duty to the free people of Arda."

"Amayla, . ." Fili tried to stop her.

"I am your General, you will follow my order," she interrupted. "NOW MOUNT UP!" she repeated, striding past the blond prince toward her horse.

Telhurmion blocked her before she could step into her saddle, "Amayla, you stay with the archers. Command them. I'll lead the charge."

"No," Amayla replied coldly.

"Amayla, one of us needs to command the archers. It cannot be your Dwarven captain, so it's either you or me."

"Our plan was for you do to it. I will be on the ground making those orcs pay," she spat out, trying to brush past him, only to be halted by his hands on her arms.

"And that is why you will not. Plans change. I know that dwarves are as stubborn as the rocks they live under, but now is not the time to be a fool. As much as you tell yourself otherwise, your mind cannot be clear after hearing such news. You want revenge and revenge will make you take unnecessary risks. You fighting on the ground risks yourself, those around you, and Dwalin's child. I've seen it too many times before . . . a warrior loses a loved one in battle and goes berserk. For a time, he is unstoppable, until he goes too far. Taking his makes down with him . . . I won't let that happen to you Amayla. Go to the trees! You are likely to kill more orcs from up there anyway!"

Amayla had never see Telhurmion so passionate before. She let his words sink in and knew he was right, but still she didn't want to do it. "I need to watch Prince Fili's back. It is my sworn duty," she stated softly, but without any force.

"Then watch over him from above," Tehlurmion snapped, releasing his grip on her.

Amayla turned to Tauriel, knowing full well that her friend was listening in on the conversation. "Tauriel, will you look after Fili?"

Tauriel grimaced, "I much as I want to, I cannot, Amalya. I am under strict orders by my king to stay by your side. I'm certain Farrak would proudly serve his prince."

"I assigned Farrak to watch Bain's back. See! I must stay on the ground."

"Assign someone else, Amayla. I will be on the ground and you will be in the trees!" Telhurmion commanded angrily, shocking both Amayla and Tauriel, neither seeing such a fierce response from the usually composed elf.

Amayla's eyes went from Telhurmion to Fili. "I do NOT need a babysitter!" the blond huffed.

"Aye, but you need a battle brother," Amayla responded before shouting out for Veddeg.

The large, red dwarf proudly accepted his duty.

"It will be like fighting next to Dwalin," Amayla said smiling briefly at Fili, before tears refilled her eyes at the mention of his name.

In mere minutes, all the soldiers of the Northern patrol were lined up and ready to move out. Amayla rode out and turned to face her warriors, "Let no orc get past our lines! They cannot rebuild their army if there are none left to breed!" With those orders, she turned, raised her sword, shouted, "DU BEKAR!" and led her troops to the join the battle.

.

.

When they reached the edge of the battle, Telhurmion turned to Amayla, nodded at her and pointed at a stand of trees. Sighing heavily, it took all her self-control but Amayla pealed off from the group, taking Tauriel and a handful of elves with her. They climbed into the trees and waited for the retreating orcs to head their way. It didn't take long. Amayla gave the order to 'fire at will' and the first wave of orcs fell to the ground, never suspecting the danger they were in. The mounted troops swiftly joined in the melee and the orcs were faced with death on the ground or from the air.

After what felt like hours to Amayla, the targets for the archers dried up. When most were down to their last few arrows, Tauriel called out, "It's time Amayla. The battle is won. You have done your duty. It is only clean-up duty now. You should go to Dwalin."

Amayla turned to her friend, "I'm afraid to go, Tauriel. If I'm here fighting, then I can tell myself that he's alive. But if I go to see him, then I'll have to face reality."

"He'll want to see your face and make sure that the babe is fine as soon as he wakes up, Amayla. And I'll be with you."

.

.

Pushing down the fear that threatened to overwhelm her, Amayla nodded and ordered the remaining archers to stay in their places until they ran out of arrows before she climbed down and mounted Mist. She and Tauriel rode hard, keeping to the west of the battle and around the rear of the Elven forces, until they could see the Dwarven standards, and found their way to the tents in the rear.

Tauriel took the horses while Amayla entered the first obvious healing tent. Inside, rows of dwarves lay on cots, bandages wrapped around their heads, arms, legs. Amayla recognized a few of them and checked in with those that were awake. She managed to smile at a few and pass on that the battle was being won, until one of the wounded asked how Dwalin was doing.

Amayla's façade broke. "I am looking for him now. Did you see him get injured?"

"Aye. It was at the start of the battle. We surprised the orcs, but when their leader saw the King, he said something that must have meant to target him because suddenly all their forces focused in on his majesty. General Dwalin, of course, stood in front of him and took the brunt of the attack. It was awful, but the general put up a mighty fight. There was a pile of dead orcs around him. The rest of us came to his aid and pushed the orcs back, and then the Iron Hill forces and the elves joined in. I don't know exactly what happened, but I saw him being carried out."

"Thank you for telling me. And what about your injury, are you being treated well?"

"I'm embarrassed to say that I tripped over a dead orc and fell on his blade. Cut up my sword arm pretty bad, but I took out my fair share of orcs beforehand."

"I'm sure you did," Amayla said, patting him on his good arm.

"Ask Tavim over there where the general is. He should be able to help you," the injured dwarf said, pointing out the healer who had just reentered the tent.

"Thank you, soldier. And may Mahal grant you a swift recovery," Amayla said offering a weak smile.

"Mahal bless General Dwalin, too," he replied. Amayla turned away quickly and squeezed her eyes shut to keep her tears from falling.

Tavim recognized Amayla and offered to escort her to Dwalin's tent.

"Thank you, but can you be spared from tending to the wounded? Their needs come first," Amayla insisted, nodding her head towards the wounded.

"Everyone in here has been treated and will recover. I can be spared the few minutes."

Amayla followed Tavim closely but didn't actually see where they are going. Her mind was on what she would find when she went in the tent.

 _Please Mahal, let him live! We have been through so much! He is a good dwarf. He deserves to raise this child. I don't think I can do it without him. PLEASE!_

So engulfed in her prayers, Amayla didn't notice that they had stopped until she heard a distinctly elvish accent say that she would not be allowed in the tent.

"But this is General Amayla, General Dwalin's wife!" Tavim argued on Amayla's behalf.

"I don't care who she is, she is not going in!" the elf responded, sneering down at the two dwarves.

The sneer was quickly replaced by a look of shock and then agony as the elf doubled over in pain after Amayla punched him in the groin.

Tavin was wide-eyed as Amayla turned to him, "I'm always amazed that elves never learn that dwarves are at the perfect height for inflicting the most pain." She bowed her head to him, "Thank you for bringing me here and if you see a tall, female elf with long red hair looking for me, please send her this way."

The surge of adrenaline Amayla experienced after punching the elven guard disappeared as she walked into the tent and saw only Dwalin's boots on the end of a table, boots that usually rested at the end of their bed. She couldn't see her husband as several elves and Oin were gathered around him, working feverishly.

Taking a few steps closer, she recognized an elf that she did not expect to see, "Lord Elrond?"

All in the room turned looked up, before quickly returning to their chanting and ministrations on the table.

"How is he?" Amayla asked.

Oin turned to face her, "It's bad, lassie. We're doing everything possible. You should wait outside."

"No. I want to stay. He needs to know that I'm here and that the babe is fine," she insisted.

When the three healers exchanged whispers, Amayla threw out a plaintive "please!"

Neston stepped over to her and took her hands in his, his face grim, "Come stand at his head. Talk to him. But do your best to not look at what we're doing. You shouldn't see it."

He guided her around the table, blocking her view of Dwalin, and settled her in a chair at her husband's head, facing away from everyone else. "Keep talking to him, encourage him. We've given him some medicine to ease his pain, but he still might be able to hear. Try not to listen to what we're doing. I will not hesitate to throw you out if need be!"

Amayla nodded her consent. She gave a short gasp when she caught a quick peek at Dwalin's chest, earning her a glare from Neston. Even the short glimpse cut her to her core. There was blood everywhere, hands reaching inside him. She quickly averted her eyes, to stare only at her husband's face. Most of the color was drained from his usual ruddy complexion, with dark blood spatters starkly contrasting with his now ashy face and head.

She looked up at Neston as he returned to his spot, "Can I please have some water and a cloth?" she whispered as she ran her fingertips gently over his forehead.

After an elf brought her request, Amayla started to clean off some of the blood while softly murmuring in his ear, "I'm here luv. I'm okay. Not a scratch. Our babe is fine too. Now you must get better and join us. You won't want to miss the celebration. It will be an historic great victory. I ran out of arrows killing the orcs who were fleeing. I don't think a single orc will be left. . . . I heard how you got injured. I'm so very proud of you. Protecting Thorin. That is the only way the orcs could have gotten to you. I was told that there were piles of dead orcs around you. I would have expected no less. . . . . I love you, my rock. Please come back to me, to us. Our pebble needs you. Who else is going to teach him how to wield an axe. You are so much better at it than I am. You're also a better story teller. It needs to be you who tells him of your glorious deeds in battle. I can just see you, in front of the fire, holding our babe, telling him the stories, and even though he's too young to understand, he'll fall asleep just listening to your voice. . . . Of course, it may be a lass. I know you'll be teaching her to use an axe too. We'll end up with axes on every wall of our quarters. I won't mind. . . . I can't wait to see your reactions to whatever young dwarf comes to try and court our daughter. I'm sure he'll be very brave. He'll have to be to face you, because you are the strongest, fiercest warrior in Erebor and you WILL come through this. You have to. . . . Lord Elrond is here taking care of you, with Neston and Oin. I don't know how or why he is here, but he is the best healer in all of Arda so I KNOW you will get better. . . Please don't go to the Hall of waiting, my luv. It's not your time yet. Please come back to me!"

.

A hand on her shoulder startled Amayla, and she turned to see Oin staring at her. "We've done all we can, lassie. Now all we can do is wait. Go talk to Lord Elrond. He'll tell you everything." When Amayla looked back at Dwalin, not wanting to get up, Oin continued, "I'll stay with him until you get back."

Amayla nodded and gave Dwalin a quick kiss on the lips, "I'll be right back, my luv. Oin is right here." Wiping her tears away, she walked outside the tent where Elrond and Neston were waiting, with Tauriel. She hurried over to Elrond, bowing quickly before bursting out her question, "Will he be alright?"

His stoic expression didn't change, "We have done all we can, Amayla. It is good that he has made it this long. We stopped all the bleeding and repaired all the damage we could find, but he lost a lot of blood and there is always a great danger of infection. I can make you no promises."

Tauriel walked over to her friend, putting an arm around her to provide some support.

"Thank you m'lord. And thank you Neston for everything you've done."

"You are most welcome, Amayla," Neston replied. "Between you and your husband, I am becoming quite practiced at healing Dwarves. I should go to some of the other tents to see where I am needed."

"Lord Elrond," Amayla asked, as he started to turn to join Neston, "I am most grateful, but why are you here?"

Elrond smiled, "The Lady Galadriel sent me a message, and suggested in the strongest terms, that I would be needed. And as usual, she was right." He put his hand on her shoulder, "Stay with your husband, Amayla, keep talking to him. Knowing that his wife and son are waiting for him may be the best medicine that he can get."

"I will m'lord. Thank you and I please give Lady Galadriel my thanks too, when you see her next."

As she turned to go back to the tent, Elrond's words sunk in. "Lord Elrond!" she shouted to the retreating elf. When he turned to face her, she yelled out, "A son?"

He just smiled, gave her a wink, and turned back around.

.

Amayla and Tauriel went into the tent. A clean sheet covered Dwalin's body but Amayla cringed at the sight all the bloody bandages and clothes that a dwarf was throwing into a pile. The bowls of dark red water almost made Amayla gag. Both Oin and Tauriel noticed and insisted on Amayla sitting down.

"I'm fine!" she insisted. "And I will sit here. I'm not moving. But I need to get messages out. Has anyone told Balin? And what is the status of the fighting? Is Thorin alright?

Oin and Tauriel tried to interrupt her, but she kept on, "I want a report back from the Northern patrol. They may need extra forces to make certain that no orcs escape! And please get a message to King Thranduil to update him on my status. He'll want to know."

Oin looked at Tauriel. "Did you catch all that lassie? I'm a little hard of hearing," he claimed.

"Yes, but I am not certain of how to get a message through to Lord Balin or King Thorin," she replied, speaking a bit louder.

"I'll find a page for you. They'll take care of the dwarven messages. You take care of everything else. And after you do all that, please make certain that she gets something to eat. I have other wounded to attend to," he sighed, as he turned and walked out of the tent.

Amayla started stroking Dwalin's beard, before she turned back to her friend, "Thank you Tauriel. I don't want to leave him."

"Understood General. I'll to see to your orders. And Amayla, I know he's going to be alright," Tauriel stated before she too left.

.

Amayla bent over Dwalin and whispered into his ear, "It's a lad, Dwalin. You're going to have a son! Lord Elrond just told me. He can tell. A son! And he's going to look just like you, except that he will NEVER be allowed to shave his head. He's going to have proper braids. And you're going to teach him how to do it. So you need to come back to us. We need you."

"General Amayla, permission to enter?" a young voice spoke asked from the tent door.

Amayla turned to see a young soldier, probably no more than 70, standing next to an obviously annoyed Tauriel.

"Permission granted," she responded.

"Ummm, this elf here was saying that you wanted to get a message to the king?" he stammered.

"Yes. CAPTAIN Tauriel is my aide. You will follow any orders from her as if they came from my mouth. Do you understand?"

"Aye General. Sorry General. I just didn't know. I wasn't certain, her being an elf and all," he stammered even further.

"Just go and follow her orders. You are dismissed," Amayla commanded turning her attention back to Dwalin.

.

.

Messages soon came trickling in as Amayla kept vigil. The battle was won and all that was left was tending to the wounded and cleaning up the battle field. Balin, Thorin, and Thranduil all sent messages that they would be arriving shortly.

Eventually, Tauriel came in with a plate of food. "You must eat something Amayla, your son needs it."

At the word 'son', Amayla looked up and smiled, brushing away more tears.

"A son! We're going to have a son. Dwalin has to meet him!"

"He will, Amayla. I'm certain of it. Now, let me help you out of your armor, and get you cleaned up so you can eat something," Tauriel fussed at her.

Amayla removed her arm braces and leg braces herself but needed some assistance with the buckles on her chest plate. Tauriel frowned but said nothing when she noticed the extra notch in the buckles that barely had enough length left to clasp properly, but when the two of them could barely get Amayla's chain mail shirt off, Tauriel got angry.

"I thought you agreed to stop patrolling once your armor didn't fit anymore," she accused the dwarf.

"It fit."

"Hardly!" Tauriel hrumpfed.

"It doesn't matter now, Tauriel. The battle is over and so is my fighting. I will not take up arms until my son is born."

.

.

************** AUTHOR'S NOTES *****************

.

Come'on! Did you really think I would kill off Dwalin? Never! And they're having a boy! I thought about the gender pretty hard but ended up going with the odds. And I didn't even make you wait until the babe was born to let you know.

There's going to be a little wait for the next chapter. Family visit and I agreed to work an extra week of school (why I did that, I'll never know).

Thank you so much for the reviews and Kudos. I can't begin to say how much I appreciate them!


	76. Chapter 76 Wake Up!

Amayla sat near Dwalin's head, slowly drinking broth and chewing on some dried meat that Tauriel had made certain to deliver to her. She continually rambled on about anything that sprang to her head, how the battle went, stories growing up, even about the weather being unseasonably warm. Healers came in to clean up the tent, removing the dirty bandages, and restocking with clean replacements. They checked his wounds but mostly they left Amayla in peace; so, when a familiar voice spoke her name, Amayla nearly jumped out of her chair.

"Balin!" Amayla choked out as tears once again began freely falling. She threw herself into his arms and he held her tightly.

"How is he?" Balin whispered, the usual twinkle in his eyes now replaced with anxiety.

"It's bad, Balin. Oin, Neston, and even Lord Elrond - thank Mahal and Lady Galadrial for him being here - worked on him but even they can't say if he'll ever wake up again." She grasped her brother-in-law with all she had, before continuing, "He HAS to wake up! I just don't know what we would do if . . . if . ."

"Hush now lassie. He'll wake up," Balin assured her, although his voice was cracking too. "My little brother had been through rough times before. He'll come through. Nothing will stop him from meeting his little pebble."

Amayla pulled back to look at Balin and give him a small smile, "It's a lad, Balin. We're going to have a son. Lord Elrond told me."

Balin returned her smile, "A son, my nephew. That is just fine. I'll have to start giving Dwalin some suggestions on names then."

Before they could continue, the young page interrupted them.

"Permission to enter, General Amayla?" he voice cracked as he was speaking.

"Come."

"Prince Fili has requested that I bring you to the healing tent that he is in and to tell you that he is not injured."

Concerned, Amayla turned to Balin, "Please stay with him and keep talking. Neston said he may be able to hear us. I should go to see Fili."

"Of course, lassie. Try not to worry too much," Balin replied, knocking her gently on the head.

"Call for me immediately if he wakes up, please!"

"Of course. Now go see what Fili is up to."

.

The page led Amayla to a tent that was only half full of injured dwarves. She immediately spotted Fili and Luth standing next to Veddeg who was laying on a cot, grimacing, as Oin was stitching one of his arms.

Amayla hustled over, "Veddeg! Are you alright? What happened?"

Oin answered for him, "Just a nasty slice, fixing him up now. He'll be fine if he would only keep still! Fili, why don't you and your friend fill Amayla in somewhere else."

Fili and Amayla both knew better than to try to argue with Oin when he was working, but Luth wanted to stay behind. A firm look from her general silenced any arguments she had.

Fili immediately asked about Dwalin first.

Amayla took a large breath and swallowed hard before answering, blinking back the tears that started filling her eyes, "He's alive, but seriously wounded. We're just waiting for him to wake up. Balin is with him now. Veddeg seems to be in good hands, so give me an update on the battle."

Fili answered, "A complete rout, General. There were large numbers of orcs that kept coming our way, running from the dwarven and eleven armies. They didn't put up any true attack. It seemed like they just wanted to get away. Our problem is dealing with the sheer numbers of them. The rest of the archers ran out of arrows shortly after you left and joined us on the ground."

"Any losses or injuries other than Veddeg?"

"No losses, thank Mahal. Several minor injuries. Nothing that needed serious tending."

"Glad to hear that," Amayla stated before Oin called them back over to Veddeg's side.

"All stitched up. He's not going to lose the arm. It missed the artery. We'll keep an eye on him for a day or so. You never know about infection with orcish weapons, although I must say that this cut was much cleaner than most I've tended to today," Oin stated as he gathered up his supplies and handed them off to an assistant.

Oin missed the looks between the three warriors, but Amayla didn't. "What haven't you told me? How did Veddeg get injured?" she demanded.

Luth crossed her arms in front of her, backing up slightly, shook her head. Veddeg looked at Fili with wide-eyes, while Fili grimaced and squeezed his shut.

"It was my fault general," Veddeg began. "I was watching Prince Fili's back and got a little careless. Nobody to blame but myself."

"Thank you Veddeg, but it was my fault, Amayla. I got too far ahead of everyone else, and some orcs got behind me."

"So Veddeg got hurt covering your back?" Amayla questioned, trying to understand the situation.

"Aye, that's a fair way of saying it," Fili answered, Veddeg nodding in agreement.

Amayla knew that something wasn't right, she turned to Luth who hadn't said anything. "Did you see what happened."

"Yes, general."

"You saw the orc strike Veddeg?"

Luth paused a moment too long for Amayla's liking before she answered, "No, general."

"You saw Veddeg get struck, but not the orc who struck him, is that what you're saying Luth?" Amalya asked skeptically.

Before Luth could answer, Fili spoke up, "What Luth is trying not to tell you Amayla, is that I'm the one who struck Veddeg. It wasn't an orc."

"But it was my fault general," Veddeg blurted out. "I was much too close to Prince Fili and wasn't paying enough attention to his sword arc."

"Thank you for trying, Veddeg, but it was my fault. I was being reckless," Fili insisted.

"You were doing that little spin move of yours that you like so much, weren't you?" Amayla asked, rolling her eyes.

Fili grimaced, "Yeah."

"Well, at least it wasn't a major injury and Veddeg will recover. I'm just glad you both got out of there without further harm," Amayla replied.

The look on Fili's face told her there was something more.

"What else?" Amayla sighed.

"When I realized that I stabbed Veddeg, I turned to help him. An orc would have gotten me if Luth hadn't stepped up and stopped him. She provided the cover while I pulled Veddeg out of the fight," Fili stated, bowing his head to the dam.

"Well done, Luth," Amayla complimented before sighing heavily and rubbing her face, "Oin!" she shouted loudly enough for the healer to hear her, "Fili has something to tell you!"

Oin ambled over as Fili turned to face him. "Veddeg's wound wasn't caused by an orc weapon. It was my weapon that wounded him," the prince mumbled.

"What?! Speak up laddie! You know I can't hear well and my trumpet is Mahal knows where!" Oin snarled back.

"I SAID THAT VEDDEG'S WOUND IS NOT FROM AN ORC WEAPON, I STABBED HIM WITH MY SWORD!"

"Ahh, alright laddie. Thanks for telling me, but I wouldn't go around shouting that out!" Oin responded flippantly before heading off again.

Fili slumped in exasperation, until a familiar voice had him snapping to attention.

"Fili!"

They three turned to see Thorin striding in the tent, an aide by his side.

"I just received word that you were in the healing tent and I come rushing in to find you shouting out that you injured your own soldier? I wouldn't be surprised to hear that about your brother, but not you!" Thorin barked at his nephew.

"Uncle, I can explain," Fili began sheepishly until Amayla stepped in front of him.

"Your majesty, you know that things happen during battle. I assigned Veddeg to cover Fili when Tauriel and I came back to check on Dwalin. I knew that they hadn't sparred together very much, but I thought they would work well together. It was my decision, my responsibility for the injury. And I will be taking steps to remedy the situation. But you owe thanks to Luth here for protecting Fili. He might be in a cot next to Veddeg if not for her."

Thorin glanced quickly at Luth before looking Fili over up and down. The prince was spattered with orc blood, his armor bearing new dents and scratches, his braids were askew and both mustache beads were missing.

"You are alright, nephew?" Thorin asked, his tone much softer than before.

"Aye, uncle, I am fine, thanks to Luth here," Fili responded.

Thorin turned to Luth and bowed formally, "You have your king's and all of Erebor's deepest gratitude for protecting the crown prince. Your actions will not go unrewarded."

"It was my privilege, your majesty," Luth responded, returning the bow.

Thorin turned back to Amayla, "Dwalin?"

Once again, Amayla's eyes immediately filled with tears before she could answer. "He's alive. The healers have done everything they could for him. Now we're just waiting for him to wake up. Balin is with him."

"Good," Thorin glanced down at the ground before he pulled his eyes up to look at Amayla. "Amayla, I'm sorry that Dwalin is injured. It's my fault."

"You're fault, your majesty?" Amayla responded harshly. "I heard what happened. We're you doing something reckless?"

"It's just that . . ." Thorin started.

"Thorin, were you doing something reckless, or were you simply leading your troops on the battlefield?" Amayla demanded.

"I was leading my troops, when the orcs suddenly swarmed on us," Thorin answered sheepishly.

"Then Dwalin was injured doing his duty, protecting his king and his friend. For you to apologize for that dishonors him, and I won't stand for that!" she protested, her voice catching.

Thorin put both arms on Amayla's and pulled her in until his forehead was resting on hers, "I would never question Dwalin's honor. And he will come through this, Amayla. I'm sure of it."

Amayla nodded in agreement and wiped away her tears.

A soldier entered the tent and whispered something to Thorin's aide. "Your majesty," the aide began, "The elvish king has requested to meet with you and General Amayla."

Amayla composed herself and Thorin ordered Fili to accompany them and for the aid to find Lord Dain and King Bard. "Tell the tree . ." Thorin stopped at the look Amayla gave him, ". . . the Elven King that we will be there shortly. We are checking in on General Dwalin first."

.

A short time later, Thorin, Fili, and Amayla entered into Thranduil's tent. As usual, the tent was quite well appointed, with finely woven rugs on the floor and elegant folding tables and chairs scattered about. Dain, Bard, and Elrond were already seated, each with a wine goblet in their hands. Thranduil opened his arms to Amayla as she walked in. He embraced her tightly, whispering words of encouragement regarding Dwalin. Meanwhile, Fili assured Bard that Bain was completely well when he had left with Veddeg.

"Speaking of the northern patrol," Amayla began, causing a few eyebrows to be raised as she dared to speak before any of the kings, "My soldiers would be quite capable of handling the retreating orcs if we could get more arrows to them. I don't want any of them endangered by engaging in full ground clashes since the battle is won, but I would also hate to lose the opportunity to lessen their numbers during their retreat."

"General Amayla is right," Elrond agreed. "The orcs have shown a remarkable ability to replenish their numbers even after major battles. Any way to reduce their numbers can only mean a longer period of peace for the rest of middle earth."

The three kings looked at each other, nodding in agreement.

"What do you need, Amayla?" Thorin asked.

"I need whatever stocks of arrows are available from elves, dwarves, and men. My soldiers know the area and can harass the orcs the entire way, but they need arrows. Tauriel, Fili, and Luth can lead back whatever troops are needed to carry the supplies. It will have to be on horseback. Wagons can't make the trip at speed."

Fili, and elven aide, and one of Bard's aides all left after receiving instructions from their kings.

Elrond then stood and then raised his wine glass for a toast, "As an outsider to the battle, I would like to raise a toast to the rousing victory of elves, men, and dwarves. You have once again shown how the free peoples of Middle Earth can unite to defeat evil."

Everyone in the room raised their glasses in agreement.

"It really wasn't much of a battle," Thranduil admitted.

"Aye," Thorin agreed. "While they certainly surprised us with their numbers, they were poorly organized, and their weapons and armor were weak."

"Obviously our little deception worked. They definitely weren't expecting to be met by three armies," Bard added.

Amayla interjected, "Have we gotten word from the Iron Hills confirming that the Easterlings did not attack?"

"My son was under strict instructions to send a raven at the first sign of trouble and we have heard nothing," Dain answered.

"Did you not send a raven for confirmation?" Amayla asked incredulous.

"No, but I would like to take my forces back as soon as possible just to be sure. We will leave the spoils to you to divide so that we may leave earlier," Dain stated, standing as if to go.

Thorin signaled for him to sit back down. "Amayla is right, Dain. Send a raven. We won't get a response until morning, but there's no need for your forces to hurry off before then. There are patrols that must go out tonight, and there is much to be done to clear the battlefield beginning tomorrow."

"The Woodland Realm is not interested in any spoils from these orcs. Oaken – King Thorin - is correct. Their armor was very poor quality. It is probably why the Iron Hills was targeted. The orcs were most likely looking for a higher grade of ore for their weapons," Thranduil mused while twirling the wine in his glass.

"Hopefully, we have bought some time for peace," Bard stated, raising his glass in another toast.

"At least in your lifetime," Thranduil responded, bowing his head to the man.

.

After several more minutes of discussion between the kings, Amayla could take it no more.

"Excuse me, your majesties," she interjected, "but I need to pass on some instructions to Prince Fili and Tauriel and then would like to get back to my husband. If I could take my leave?

"Of course, Amayla. I believe that we are almost done here. I will join you when we are finished," Thranduil stated, striking his chest and extending his arm toward Amayla. She smiled weakly, and returned the gesture before hurrying out of the tent.

.

.

After taking care of her duties as general and handing out patrol orders, Amayla reentered Dwalin's tent. Balin rose when she came in and offered her his chair.

"Any changes?" she asked hopefully, as she bent down to kiss his head.

"He may be breathing a little easier, lassie," Balin murmured, but Amayla wasn't certain if he was stating a fact or wishing it to be so.

Amayla stroked his beard, telling him she was back, and began to update him on all that was happening, knowing that Balin wanted to hear everything.

A while later, Thorin, Thranduil, and Elrond came into the tent. Both kings went to either side of Amayla, resting their hands on her slumping shoulders. When Thorin asked how Dwalin was, all she could do was shrug her shoulders.

Elrond immediately began reexamining Dwalin, lifting his eyelids, checking his bandages. Both kings leaned over to peek as Elrond lifted the sheet covering his chest. Amayla sunk as she saw the looks on both their faces as neither could conceal his concern.

When Amayla tried to look too, Thorin moved to block her view. "I think it better that you don't see it, Amayla."

Amayla turned to Elrond, "Isn't there something you can do? Please!" she pleaded.

"I'm afraid not, Amayla. He is hovering between life and death. He has to decide to come back," the healer replied.

Amayla covered her face with her hands, silently praying and trying not to completely break down.

Seeing his daughter's pain, Thranduil took matters into his own hands. He strode up to Dwalin, bent down and began speaking loudly into his ear.

"You are causing my daughter unspeakable grief. Know this, dwarf, if you should go to the Halls of Waiting, I will bring Amayla back to the Woodland Realm. She will be well taken care of there. Your son will be born in my halls and will be raised among elves. Sindarin will be his first language and a bow will be his first weapon. He will spend time studying in both Imladris and Lothorien. Have no worries, he will be treated as a prince among elves. I will personally see to it."

Thranduil turn to see Amayla staring at him mouth agape. Balin had a hand on Thorin's arm, holding him back, but both were shooting daggers at the elf.

"We would never allow that to happen!" Thorin sneered at Thranduil.

"Adar! How could you say such things?" Amayla rebuked him.

"My dearest Amayla," Thranduil smirked, "Your husband is a proud and stubborn dwarf. I was simply providing a little extra motivation for him."

Before Amalya could respond, Elrond stated loudly, "I think he is waking!" causing everyone to turn back to Dwalin.

"Dwalin? Luv?" Amayla whispered as she saw his eyelids begin to blink open. "You're back! Thank Mahal you're back!" She peppered Dwalin with kisses as she kept repeating, "You're back!"

"Amayla?" Dwalin mouthed, barely making any sound.

"I'm right here my luv! And Balin is here, and Thorin, and Lord Elrond who has been taking care of you. I'm so glad you're awake. I was so worried that you were going to leave us," she whispered, her tears flowing unabated.

"The babe?" he whispered.

"The baby is fine, my luv. Have no worries. Here, have a sip of water," Amayla instructed, as Elrond handed her a glass.

"A lad?" he rasped.

"Aye, Dwalin. Lord Elrond says it is a lad. We're having a son!"

"Don't let elf raise him," he said, his voice getting stronger.

"Don't worry, my luv," she said, smiling and crying at the same time. "Now that you're back, we'll raise this little one together."

"In Erebor," he insisted.

"In Erebor," she agreed.

Thranduil bent down and gave Amayla a quick kiss on the head, whispering "You're welcome," before turning and walking out of the tent.

.

.

.

*************** Author's Notes ********************

.

Sorry that the update was long in coming, but I did try to warn you.

So this chapter – besides making certain that Dwalin survived - was my attempt to account for the changes that happen between the Hobbit and the LOTR and why Sauron works with Saruman. My head cannon is that after this battle, Sauron realizes that orcs alone won't be enough, and he will need other assistance in taking over Middle Earth, thus eventually joining forces with Saruman and doing a better job of getting assistance from the east. I'm not going to get into that any further, but I wanted to put it out there a little bit.

I will be speeding things up from here on out. I have the end in sight. And Amayla's brother will be making an appearance VERY soon.


	77. Chapter 77 A Long Pregnancy

Time flew by for Amayla. She missed the victory celebration in Erebor as she stayed behind with Dwalin and the other wounded who could not travel immediately. After much consideration, none of the armies wanted any of the orcs' weapons as the iron was considered too inferior to be worth melting down, so Amayla oversaw the clearing of the battlefield and the disposal of the dead orcs and their weapons. When they finally returned to Erebor and Dwalin was settled in the healing halls, much to his chagrin, Amayla took on ordering the stocking of the northern patrol for winter and replacements for all the soldiers there who had all earned a long respite back at their respective homes. With the return of Dale's crown prince, King Bard held a second celebration which served to celebrate the victory and Bain's engagement to Eothana of Rohan. Amayla was thrilled for the young couple but worried that the wedding was set for Mid-summer's eve, essentially the same time as her due date. Back in Erebor, her days were filled with taking over Dwalin's responsibilities overseeing Erebor's defenses and tending to a husband who only grew more belligerent as he recovered from his wounds. They were both thrilled when Oin gave Dwalin permission to moved back home, with strict orders on his diet and movement limitations.

When Dwalin tried to object, Oin rebuked him, "You don't want to end up back in these halls, and frankly, I don't want you here even more! So, you will follow these instructions and you will cooperate with the aids I send you for your exercises, or Mahal help me, I will pack you off to the Woodland Realm to finish healing there!"

.

.

One morning, Amayla was arguing with Dwalin over how much help she was providing him in the morning.

"I can relieve myself by myself!" he shouted.

"I know you can, but I am still going to stand here and watch. I am not going to let you fall again!" she shouted right back.

"That was days ago, I'm stronger now!"

"You'd be even stronger if you hadn't fallen!"

A knock interrupted them.

"You'd better go see who it is, lassie," Dwalin said softer, eyeing Amayla out of the corner of his eye.

"Nice try. I'm staying here until you're done and safely in a chair, so you can get dressed. Whoever it is can wait!"

Dwalin mumbled in Khuzdul but took care of his business despite the incessant knocking. When Amayla finished assisting him into a chair in the bedroom, she finally answered the door.

Dis, Fili, Caileen, Sarna, and Galen with a wheel chair all stood outside, frowning at Amayla.

"I was about to call for an axe to the door," Dis scolded as she walked in.

Amayla stood open-mouthed and confused as everyone walked in to her quarters. Finally, she managed some words, "What is going on? Why are you all here?"

"Where is Dwalin?" Dis asked, not bothering to answer Amayla's question.

"He's in the bedroom. I was about to help him get dressed."

"Fili, Galen, go help him," Dis directed.

"What is going on?" Amayla repeated.

"Have you had breakfast, Amayla?" Dis asked, as if Amayla hadn't said a word.

"I have our oats made. I was just about to scramble some eggs."

"Caileen, dear, please see to it preparing their breakfast. Sarna will help you. I would like some tea, please. Amayla come sit next to me. I do like this table!" Dis exclaimed as she sat down, motioning for Amayla to sit next to her.

"Your tunic looks a little tight, dear," Dis remarked, giving Amayla the once over.

"Aye, Sarna gave me some of her dresses, but they don't really fit right on top. Ilna was going to give me some of her clothing when she has her babe. It'll be soon. I'll just make do until then," Amayla mumbled.

"Unacceptable. You can't wait for Ilna and it isn't proper for you to be seen in hand-me-downs. Caileen will take you to see Pava and help you pick out some new things and Sarna should take you to the market to start buying things for the babe. And before you even start, do not tell me that you're going to borrow things from her. Your son is of Durin's line and should be outfitted properly," Dis stated firmly.

Before Amayla could offer a retort, Dwain came shuffling in with Fili and Galen supporting him under each arm.

"I can walk by myself!" he snarled.

"Uh huh," Galen responded, rolling his eyes, as he pulled out a chair for the injured dwarf.

Moments later, Sarna and Caileen brought out some bowls of oatmeal and plates of eggs, along with mugs of tea.

Fili and Galen exchanged glances and barely kept from bursting out laughing as the large dwarf picked up a spoonful of oats and glared at it.

"That looks like what the lasses eat now. Would you like me to feed it to you?" Galen asked in baby talk, unable to contain his mirth.

"Just keep it up, Galen. Remember, I will recover, and I will make you pay!" he snarled.

After one bite, Dwalin dropped his spoon into his bowl and turned to Caileen, "Lassie I will pay you 500 pieces of gold if you make me some of your muffins," he begged, causing Fili to lose his composure and burst out laughing.

Caileen was taken aback and looked to Amayla for support.

"Don't worry Caileen, Dwalin knows full well that he can't eat anything like that until Oin says it's okay, which won't happen for at least another week or so," Amayla reassured her.

"Dwalin, I swear that the day that Oin says it's alright, I will bake you a batch of muffins and deliver them to you fresh out of the oven! What kind?" Caileen pledged, smiling down at the pitiful dwarf.

"The apple ones, please, lass. That way I don't have to share them with that prince of yours!" Dwalin answered, turning and sneering at Fili.

Dis turned her attention to Amayla, "Peva stopped by to see me yesterday and informed my that you cancelled your visit to her, for the second time."

"Yes, ummm, well, you see, there were some issues with the guard schedules, and then some of the new recruits got into a big fight that I needed to straighten out, and I need to be here when Brenion comes to work with Dwalin, so I had to miss it. But I'm feeling fine. I'll go and see her soon." she mumbled.

Dwalin's head snapped up at Amayla's confession, "You missed going to the midwife because of me, luv?"

Amayla shrugged guiltily.

"Well, no more," Dis stated firmly. "I've talked things over with Thorin and Oin. Galen is being promoted to General and will assist you with defenses. Fili will take over anything to do with the patrol outpost. And Balin is currently working on hiring someone to come and cook for you and help around your quarters."

"General?" Amayla squealed, looking between Galen and Sarna.

"Aye. King Thorin told us last night, but swore me to secrecy," Galen answered, smiling from ear to ear. Amayla reached out and gave Sarna's hand a squeeze.

"Oy! Shouldn't I have had something to say about that?" Dwalin snorted, crossing his arms in front of him.

"Do you have a problem with it?" Galen asked.

"No. I'm just mad that Thorin got to tell you instead of me. I suggested it to him before the battle," Dwalin replied, quickly changing his frown to a big smile.

"There's really no need for all these changes, I can handle things. Fili has other duties to attend to and it could take him out of Erebor a good bit," Amayla stated.

"Getting out of Erebor has its perks. It'll save me from many boring council meetings. But it will take me away from my courting duties," he said, looking sadly at Caileen and pressing a kiss to her hand.

"See!" Amayla exclaimed.

"I think we'll survive, Amayla," Caileen giggled. "Besides it will give me more time to work on my tapestry."

"That damn tapestry!" Fili swore, before explaining to the others, "She won't set a wedding date until the tapestry is done."

"But the last one took over two years!" Amayla gasped.

"Exactly," Fili pouted.

"Don't be such a dwarfling, Fili. I've decided that I'm going to let some of the apprentices work on it, with my supervision. It'll be a good experience for them. It just means that I won't be able to say that I did it myself, like the last one," Caileen began to explain.

"I am sorry about that," Amayla said again, contritely.

"Stop apologizing for that Amayla! I got my master's status for it, before you destroyed it. And if you hadn't destroyed it, who knows if Fili and I would have ever met. It was the best thing that ever happened to me," she said, smiling at Fili who beamed back at her.

"So, I've decided that it doesn't matter if others help weave the tapestry. It is my design, and I will be able to point it out to our children and show them my craft. And it will get finished much sooner" she stated proudly.

"I like the sound of that!" Fili replied, before going in for a quick kiss.

"Keep your pants on there, laddie," Dwalin mumbled.

"So what am I supposed to do all day?" Amayla pouted.

"Hey! I'm not taking over for you 'Mayla. There's plenty for the both of us," Galen asserted. "We're just going to more clearly define your duties from mine so that the soldiers all understand and we're not tripping over each other or duplicating efforts. Believe me, I don't want all of your duties!"

"And that will give you plenty of time to go to the mid-wife, buy things that you need, watch over Dwalin, and get some rest yourself! You're pushing yourself too hard," Dis stated.

"But I haven't had any problems," Amayla insisted.

"You haven't had any problems, YET," Dis retorted.

"Dis is right, luv. Knowing you, you'll push yourself until there is a problem and neither of us want that. We've got our son to think about," Dwalin said softly, eyes pleading.

"Alright, Dwalin. But only if you agree to behave when Brenion come for your exercises," Amayla shot back.

"That pompous elf and his stupid leg lifts," Dwalin grunted, "You know how annoying he is. You're the one who threw a bowl of oats at him."

"You don't want to go there, luv. You know why I threw the oats," Amayla warned, causing Dwalin to look down sheepishly. "Besides, you know that Oin really wants his healers to learn Brenion's techniques for keeping up strength during recuperation. It really helped me and it's probably helping you too, you just won't admit it. So just be good and eat your breakfast!"

.

.

A few weeks later, Oin finally gave Dwalin the news he was waiting for, he was free to resume his normal routine and diet. Dwalin immediately sent word to Caileen who fulfilled her promise of fresh muffins. Dwalin was slightly disappointed to discover that Amayla's apple aversion had faded, and he begrudgingly shared them with her. Later that night, Dis arranged a dinner with the company to celebrate.

With one very pregnant dam and another who was now obviously showing, the conversation inevitably turned to babes. And with Nori there, the topic of betting on the babes quickly arose.

"Bah, with Amayla telling everyone that she's having a lad, the betting on their babe is pretty limited. Somebody could have kept that information secret!" he complained, staring at Amayla.

"Nori! That wouldn't be right!" Amayla answered.

"Who care's about right when it comes to betting? Think of the killing we could have made!" Nori persisted.

"As if you need money, Nori!" Amayla retorted.

"It's not the money, exactly, it's the thrill of winning it from someone else!" Nori replied, waggling his eyebrows.

"Pava, I don't know why you put up with him!" Amayla shot back, shaking her head at her favorite dress merchant.

"Oh, he's got certain attributes that I really like, but I probably shouldn't discuss them at the dinner table," Pava answered, winking.

"Go right ahead, Pava. No need to be shy around this lot," Nori replied, egging her on.

The screams of "Mahal, no!" came from almost everyone seated at the table.

Thorin stopped it abruptly, "Pava, as your king, I command you to never, ever speak about it in public!"

A rousing cheer and the clanking of mugs ended that conversation.

"What about betting on Ilna?" Amayla asked Nori.

"Pretty much the same. Since they already have a lass, everyone thinks that this one will be a lad. Not great for betting. The hair color is getting some action, though. Dark like Ilna or red like Bombur. Wanna put some money on it? I'm offering a better payoff if you bet on a lass!" Nori said, eyes twinkling.

Amayla eyed Ilna up and down, "10 gold on a red-headed lad."

Caileen piped up, "I'll bet, Nori! 5 gold on a dark-haired lass."

"Why is that not a surprise?" laughed Pava.

"What do you mean by that?" Fili questioned.

"Oh, nothing really, your highness. It's just that Caileen has always had a soft spot for dark hair and dark eyes. In fact, to anyone who knew her growing up, it's kind of a shock that her one ended up being a blond. Prince Kili was far more her type," she answered off-handedly, before taking a large swig from her mug.

"Pava!" Caileen shrieked, as Fili turned to her, eyes filled with questions.

Pava finished her drink and let out a large burp, "Oh come on, Caileen, it's a cute story." She turned to everyone at the table, "Who wants to hear it?"

Everyone at the table shouted their encouragement.

Caileen locked eyes with Fili, "I suppose you do too?"

"Only with your permission, amrâlimê," he said softly.

"Fine, but I'll tell it, Pava," Caileen sighed.

"Growing up, our neighbors were a Blacklock couple who had been in Erebor when Smaug attacked. They made it to the Iron Hills but didn't want to go back home. Their daughter had been lost in the attack and they couldn't bear to go back home without her. Grandmother took them in and they and my family became very close. Amad had a difficult delivery, and after I was born, she helped take care of me while my grandmother took care of amad. I think I was the granddaughter she never had and I called her Rad'amad. I grew up listening to her Blacklock songs and stories.

The story that Pava is referring to happened on my twelfth birthday. Amad had invited a bunch of people, including Pava, over for a celebration and I was in my room by myself putting on the new dress that amad had made me. I wanted to look beautiful and since Rad'amad was the most beautiful dam in the world, I wanted to look like her. So I took some burned wood from a cold fire in my bedroom and rubbed it over me to make me look like a Blacklock."

"She put it EVERYWHERE," Pava interrupted, "Her face, her arms, her neck, her hair – any piece of exposed skin!"

There was a smattering of chuckles and gasps around the table.

Caileen grimaced, "And then I walked out into the room."

"Walked?" Pava chuckled, "more like sashayed!"

Pava got up, picked up the top layer of her dress in either hand, took a few steps, swinging her hips side to side, and ended with a dramatic twirl to the cheers and laughter of everyone in the room.

"She was adorable, but she was also spreading ashes and soot everywhere!" Pava continued.

Caileen grimaced, but laughed along, "Amad and adad were furious with the mess I made! But Rad'amad was so sweet to me. She cleaned me up and explained that I was beautiful just the way Mahal made me."

"She was right," Fili murmured and gave Caileen a quick kiss on the cheek.

"What happened to her? Does she know about you and Fili? Is she still in the Iron Hills? Will she be coming to the wedding?" Ori asked in rapid succession.

"No," Caileen answered solemnly. "Her husband was killed in a mining accident many years ago and she faded quickly after."

"Rad'amad?" Thorin asked. "Was her name Radona perhaps?"

Caileen looked astonished, "Yes, your majesty! It was! Did you know her?"

"Aye, I did," he answered softly. "And you're wrong. She wasn't the most beautiful dam in the world, her daughter was."

Before anyone could say anything, Thorin abruptly stood up and pushed his chair in, "I'm leaving, please carry on."

Immediately, the only sound in the room was the echo of the doors shutting behind Thorin.

"What just happened?" Amayla whispered loudly, looking at Dwalin.

"I have no idea luv," he shrugged, but the looks exchanged between Balin, Dis, Oin, and Gloin made it clear that they knew. "Brother?"

Balin looked to Dis, who nodded her consent. "Very few dwarves know the story and I'm certain that Thorin would prefer we never speak of it," Balin warned before continuing. "Shortly before Smaug came, Thror was starting to put pressure on Thorin to find a wife. He brought in eligible dams from all the houses, wanting a strong political match for his grandson. Thorin was not interested at all until the Blacklock delegation arrived. Rushari was not even the dam that Thorin was supposed to meet with. She was the daughter of the Blacklock leader's advisor. I believe his name was Vashkar."

Balin looked to Caileen who nodded her confirmation.

"It looked like it was going to be a love match between Rushari and Thorin, but before any contracts were drawn up or beads given, Smaug struck. Rushari had been with the Queen deep within the mountain, neither one of them made it out," Balin said softly.

"She had the most beautiful smile," Dis remarked.

"Aye, and the voice of an angel," Oin added.

"I'll never forget that song she sang while Thorin accompanied her on his harp after dinner one night," Gloin reminisced. "Everyone that heard it just knew. . ."

.

Nobody spoke for a few moments, and quite a few eyes had to be wiped, until Bofur broke the silence, "So you're saying that she sang a little better than Amayla?"

The sombur mood evaporated as the company burst out laughing and a roll smacked the hatted-dwarf straight in the nose.

"Does Amayla not sing well?" Caileen asked, completely in the dark.

"Amayla sings like an orc that just got stabbed in the stomach!" Fili laughed.

"That's a little harsh, your highness!" Amayla complained.

"But not inaccurate," Nori shouted back.

"Oh, she can't be that bad!" Caileen defended her friend.

"Yes, she can!" half the company replied in unison.

"Dwalin! Aren't you going to defend me?" Amayla cried, frowning at her husband.

Dwalin blatantly refused to respond, instead looking down the table, asking "Is there any dessert left?"

"Coward!" Amayla spat out, crossing her arms, pouting.

"Now sister, if you're worried about comforting the bairn, Dwalin has a fine voice. He can sing to the lad, or play his viol for him," Balin said, trying to bolster Amayla.

His attempts were unsuccessful, as Amayla turned and gave him a glare that would have turned Balin's beard white if it wasn't already.

.

Suddenly, a loud cry from Ilna diverted everyone's attention. The dam was bent over, both hands on her stomach.

"Is it the babe?" Bombur asked, his face wide with concern.

Everyone was still, waiting for Ilna's face to unclench.

She finally exhaled sharply, "Aye, I think it's time."

The room erupted in chaos until Dis took control. Amayla and Dwalin were sent off to fetch the midwife, while Dis and Alva took Ilna's arms and escorted her back to her quarters. Bifur and Bofur had to do the same for Bombur.

.

Early the next morning, Amayla carried out a howling lad to meet his father and big sister who groggily woke from her father's lap where she had insisted on waiting until her new sibling was born.

"It's a son, Bombur," she said as she handed him over to the teary-eyed father. "A red-headed lad," she emphasized, looking directly at Nori. "And Ilna is doing just fine. The midwife is finishing up with her now."

Amayla rested in Dwalin's arms, as Bombur showed off his son. "That's going to be you next, luv," she murmured to her husband. Too choked up to respond, Dwalin pulled Amayla a little tighter and kissed the side of her head.

When the little lad's cries became too frantic, Amayla took him back to Ilna who immediately began to nurse the newborn. She paused to take in the moment of mother and child bonding, watching as Ilna softly sang to her now contented son.

.

.

The winter months quickly passed into spring. As Amayla became more awkward with her weapons, she spent more time with the horses, helping to train dwarves and men in riding and taking care of the animals, preparing for someone to take Eothana's place as the young woman planned her wedding and new life with Crown Prince Bain.

When not training, Amayla was immersed into the world of babies. When Eliril had her daughter, Amayla spent several weeks in the Woodland Realm learning that there was no difference between the races when it came to infants. Between Sarna, Ilna, and Eliril, Amayla grew well-practiced in diaper duty, bathing, feeding, burping, rocking, and comforting infants. The comforting factor scared her the most. It gnawed at her every time she watched one of the mothers singing their child to sleep. _How am I going to comfort my son, if I can't even sing to him?_

 _._

 _._

 **Early Summer**

 _._

 _._

When she started losing sleep over the thought of not being able to sing to her son, Amayla came up with a plan. She enlisted Caileen's help and swore the dam to secrecy.

"I don't like this, Amayla. I don't think you should be keeping secrets from your husband. Isn't that one of the basic tenets of marriage?" Caileen asked.

"Oh, you'll learn. You don't tell your husband everything, just what he needs to know, and Dwalin doesn't need to know about this just yet," Amayla reassured her.

"I set everything up with Falda, but it still doesn't feel right," Caileen murmured.

"Thank you and have no worries. I will stop and see you every time before I go to Falda's and we can talk about your wedding. That way you won't be lying to anyone if they ask," Amayla promised.

.

Two weeks into Amayla's plan, everything had been going very well, until . . .

Caileen opened the door to her favorite, smiling dwarf. "First spring flowers for my favorite dam! And a kiss for her daughter!" Fili said, winking at Caileen as he presented Ula with the bouquet.

Caileen began filling a vase with water, when Fili grabbed her from behind.

"We did have a date tonight, didn't we?" he asked.

"Yes, and you're right on time," she replied, giving him a quick kiss.

"Good. I was a little confused because I ran into Dwalin and he said that you had some meeting with Amayla," he said, sitting down and helping himself to a muffin that Ula always had available for him.

Caileen immediately stiffened. "You ran into Dwalin?! When? What did you say to him?"

Unconcerned, Fili kept eating while he answered, "I ran into him at the front gate when I came in with your flowers. He seemed to be surprised that I was going to see you as he thought Amayla was with you. I told him that I was certain that we had a date tonight and that I was really looking forward to it as we haven't had much time together lately. Why? What's going on?"

"What did Dwalin say?"

"He just gave me one of his glares and marched away," he answered, shrugging.

"How long ago?" Caileen demanded to know.

"I don't know, a little bit I guess. I stopped in my quarters to clean up and then came here. Why?"

"Do you have your swords with you?" Caileen asked, causing Fili to jump to his feet.

"My swords? No! What is going on?"

"You'll have to use adad's. It hasn't been used in awhile, but it'll have to do!" Caileen shouted, running to her parent's bedroom.

"Caileen! Tell me what's happening!" Fili insisted.

Caileen shoved the sword into Fili's hand and pulled him out the door, leaving her mother standing with her mouth handing open. "We have to go stop Dwalin from killing someone! COME ON!"

"Who's Dwalin going to kill?" Fili asked while being pulled along.

"Falda!" Caileen shouted, pulling Fili into a full run.

"Why is Dwalin going to kill Falda?"

"Because Amayla has been meeting with him in secret and if Dwalin figures out where she is, he's going to kill him!"

"Mahal!" Fili cried, looking down at the sword in his hand, "Not certain if this old thing is going to be enough."

.

Falda gingerly placed his hand above Amayla's abdomen with Amayla doing the same to him when the door came crashing open, causing both of them to freeze.

"TAKE YOUR HANDS OFF MY WIFE!" Dwalin shouted as he pulled his axe out of the door.

"DWALIN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Amayla screamed.

"I'll be asking you the same thing, wife, as soon as I'm done shaving every hair off this one's head, chin, and EVERY OTHER PART OF HIS BODY!"

"DWALIN STOP! IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!"

"WE'LL DISCUSS THAT WHEN I'M DONE!" he shouted, striding toward them.

"Stay behind me!" Amayla warned Falda who didn't hesitate in hiding behind the pregnant dam. She grabbed the stool that she been sitting on and held it in front of her.

"Dwalin, luv! Please stop!" Amayla pleaded.

"COME OUT FROM BEHIND HER, YOU COWARD!"

"DWALIN HOLD!"

The voice from behind him startled Dwalin, and he turned to strike whomever dared to stop him. Fili quickly raised his sword to defend himself just in time for Dwalin to spit the sword in half. Caileen yelped and hid behind Fili. Dwalin froze when he realized whom he had just struck.

"MAHAL'S BALLS DWALIN, HOLD!" Fili yelled again.

Dwalin lowered his weapon and both warriors stared at the sword shard in Fili's hand.

"What are you doing here?" Dwalin spat out.

"I'm trying to stop you from making a huge mistake and it looks like I barely made it in time!" Fili answered, throwing the shard down on the floor.

"I'm trying to defend my honor from this . . this . . . this descendant of a rat! He's dishonoring my wife!"

"He's teaching her to sing, you idiot!" Caileen responded, stepping out from behind Fili, hands on her hips.

"Amayla can't sing!" Dwalin countered.

Caileen threw her arms up in disgust, "That's why she's taking lessons!"

"Well, why wouldn't she just tell me if that's all that she was doing?" Dwalin asked, his anger barely contained.

"Probably because she's as big an idiot as you are!" Caileen answered exasperated. "I told her that this wasn't a good idea, but did she listen to me? Noooooo."

They all turned as Amayla began to speak, "It's true, Dwalin. I'm just getting singing lessons." Amayla put the stool down and slowly walked toward her husband while Falda stayed back. "You know I would never ever look at a male in that way. It's just that watching all my friends sing to their babes got me sad. I want to be able to sing to our son."

"But why would you keep that a secret from me?" Dwalin asked.

"I'm sorry luv. I was hoping to surprise everyone if it worked," she shrugged, looking up at Dwalin, contritely.

"You should have told me," Dwalin said softly, pulling her into his arms.

"And I didn't want everyone making fun of me if the lessons didn't work out," she replied, resting her head on his chest.

"You mean you didn't want anyone to know that you failed," he responded, forcing her to look into his eyes.

"Umm, well . . . maybe," she reluctantly admitted.

"My wife," he said, embracing her, "I hope our son gets half of your competitiveness. . . but only half!"

"So, did the lessons work?" Fili asked before yelping from an elbow to his ribs.

"What?" he turned, looking at a frowning Caileen. "I almost got killed! I think I can at least ask!"

Amayla smiled at him, "The lessons worked in that Falda showed me how to comfort that babe with humming."

"He had to teach you to hum?" Fili questioned.

"No, Fili! I can hum!" Amayla shot back. "He just pointed out that the babe would be able to feel my humming and practiced a few lullabies with me."

"So you still can't sing," Fili stated, dimples flashing.

"Shut up, laddie!" Dwalin growled. "It doesn't matter if she can or can't, if she's found a way to comfort our son and is happy with it, that's all that matters."

"Thank you, my luv," Amayla replied, giving Dwalin a peck his cheek.

"And you," Dwalin barked, pointing at the still cowering Falda, "you have my gratitude for helping my wife, and my apology for the threats. I'll get you a new door."

Falda let out a huge sigh and collapsed onto a chair.

Fili picked up the pieces of the sword, "And you owe Caileen's father a new sword, too."

.

.

 **Weeks later – summer**

.

.

"You're up early, Amayla. Everything alright?" Dwalin asked, yawning and rubbing his face.

"Aye, luv. Just awake. Your son was hungry, so I made some breakfast. Sorry, I was trying to let you sleep," Amayla answered, rubbing her every expanding belly.

"No need. Drinking as little as you did last night kept my head clear. Did you have a good time?"

"Aye. It was wonderful seeing Sigrid and Thengel again. I'm so happy they came for Bain's wedding. I'm sorry that Theoden wasn't allowed to come with him though. Fengel is such an ass. But little Theodwyn is adorable! Makes me a little sad that we're not having a lass."

"Next time, luv," Dwalin winked. "So Farrak and Tilda? What do you think about that?"

"Caught me by surprise, although Fili told me later that Farrak had been mooning over her the whole trip to Rohan last summer. I hope Bard approves."

"Did you see the way she looked at him when you finally got him to ask her to dance. There's no way Bard can keep them apart. It's a pity though, the age difference. I can't imagine thinking that I was only going to have 50 to 60 years with you."

"Better to have 50 years of memories to sustain you, then one hundred years wishing what might have been," Amayla responded, grabbing Dwalin's beard and pulling him down for a kiss.

A commotion in the hall interrupted them. Dwalin grabbed an axe and ran outside as Amayla waddled behind.

"What the . . ? Dwalin shouted, handing Amayla his sword, as he went to assist two other guards trying to break up a fight.

Amayla was shocked to see the combatants. "Fili! Veddeg! What is going on?"

Her voice was mixed in with Dis' who was shouting at her son to stop.

Eventually, Dwalin dragged Fili off the larger dwarf, pinning him against the wall, while the guards helped Veddeg to his feet.

Amayla was even more shocked when Dis went to comfort Veddeg rather than Fili.

"Are you alright?" Dwalin asked Veddeg, who shook his head in confirmation while rubbing his chin.

Fili spewed his contempt at the other dwarf, hurling insults in Khuzdul. "I WILL HAVE HIM HUNG BY HIS TOES WHILE I SHAVE HIM BARE!"

"Shut it laddie!" Dwalin growled. "No need to wake up the whole mountain!"

"You would agree with me Dwalin if you know where he was!" Fili growled back.

"I know where he was, Fili. You need to cool down," Dwalin responded, holding Fili even tighter as he struggled to break free.

"WHAT?! YOU KNEW?!"

Dwalin ignored Fili and ordered Veddeg to return to his quarters. He then politely asked Dis to join Amayla while he dealt with Fili.

Dis insisted on fixing herself some breakfast, allowing the very pregnant dam to keep off her feet and to figure out what just happened. When Dis joined her at the dining table, the princess kept the conversation limited to the events of the evening before, impressing Amayla with her ability to completely ignore the scene that had just played out. It wasn't until Dwalin returned, his clothing wet, that Dis began to talk about it.

"How is Fili?" she began.

"Better. It's amazing how fast one cools down in the cold pool. Had to throw him in," Dwalin shrugged.

"And you talked to him?" Dis asked.

"Aye. He went to change clothes. Give him few minutes before you talk to him."

"But he was okay, with me," Dis persisted.

"Aye. He was a shocked, is all."

Amayla couldn't stand it any longer, turning to Dis, "I know it's not really my business, but he is under my command, so I do have some need to know . . . you and Veddeg are in a romantic relationship?"

"Aye, but it's nothing serious. He understands my needs and is willing to accommodate them," Dis shrugged.

"May I ask how long this has been going on?" Amayla queried.

"It was after the battle. When I heard that Fili was the one who injured him and he didn't have any family, I felt guilty and spent time with him during his recuperation. He's a handsome dwarf and my husband has been waiting a long time. One thing led to another, and there you have it."

"He is handsome," Amayla agreed.

"AMAYLA!" Dwalin yelled.

"What? Not as handsome as you, my luv, but I have eyes!" Amayla reached over and gave her husband a kiss, before pulling back and slapping him on the chest. "Wait a second. You're not surprised by this. How long have you known?"

"Since it started, a few months ago."

"A few months?" Amayla screeched. "And you never told me?"

"I oversee Dis' safety. Her guards reported it me and only me. They are extremely loyal and trustworthy. I also had a little talk with Veddeg to let him know what would and would not be tolerated. He's a fine dwarf. You didn't need to know."

"I suppose you're right," Amayla pouted. "Does Thorin know?"

"No, but I might have to tell him now that Fili knows. And I'm sure he'll tell his brother when he gets back."

"I'll tell him," Dis assured him.

"Well Dis, if you're happy and Veddeg is happy, then I'm happy too. Guess I'm not really surprised after seeing the two of you at the Mid-summer's celebration last year. Although I have to admit that I thought something might be going on between you and Thranduil," Amayla chuckled.

Dis didn't respond, but both Dwalin and Amayla saw the smallest of smiles appear and disappear on her face.

"I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT THIS! WHAT EVER HAPPENS IN THE WOODLAND REALM SHOULD STAY THERE! PLEASE!" Dwalin yelled, fleeing to his room, the laughter of the two dams echoing in his ears.

.

.

 **Days before Mid-Summer**

.

.

"Rub my feet, luv?" Amayla begged when Dwalin came home one evening.

"Anything for the mother of my babe," Dwalin replied, lifting her feet up and plopping himself under them on the couch. "Hard day, luv?"

"I had to walk all the way to Pava's and stand for a dress fitting. I'm exhausted!" she sighed.

"How did the dress fitting go?"

"Awful! I look like a sparkly Oliphaunt," she whined.

"Hmmm, and you know this because you've seen an Oliphaunt?"

"Umm, no, but from the descriptions, it's what I look like!"

"I'm sure you looked beautiful as always, my love."

"Hrmpf. Why did Bard have to pick mid-summer's for the wedding? He knew I was pregnant!"

"Somehow I don't think our babe was a high priority when they picked the date," he chuckled. "At least it looks like you'll be able to go."

"Mahal and your son willing."

"Can I stop rubbing your feet now and get something to eat?"

"Sure," Amayla answered, wiggling about on the couch. "Tarlon made you a plate. Thank Mahal Balin hired him. I think we would have starved without him."

"Aye, he is a fine dwarf and a good cook," Dwalin agreed. "What's wrong? Got ants in your pants?"

"Hardly, just a dwarfling inside of me and I can't get comfortable! Everything hurts, my back, my feet, my sides . . . who's that?" she sighed, when there was a knock on the door.

The guard at the door announced loud enough for Amayla to hear, "Prince Kili has returned. He is in the throne room."

"Kili!" Amayla squealed. "Dwalin, come help me get my shoes on!"

It took them some time to get Amayla ready to go and their pace was certainly much slower than everyone else's, so they were last of the company to arrive in the throne room. Kili broke into a huge smile and rushed forward to greet the couple.

"Mr. Dwalin!" Kili yelled, going in for a knock on the head.

"And Amayla! Look at you! You're huge!" he exclaimed.

"Shaddup and give me a hug!" she responded.

Kili pulled her close and gently tapped her forehead, until they both pulled back after hearing a pop and water gushing down between them.

.

.

.

****** AUTHOR'S NOTES *********

.

This is a really long chapter that goes to show that writing one line in an outline can end up being many pages in reality. These were all little story lines that I wanted to address, but could probably have been a story unto themselves. They could have been separate chapters, but I just decided to get her through the entire pregnancy in one very long chapter. There was some sadness in it, but some happiness too. I'll let you readers decide what Dis' smirk about Thranduil really meant!

I also apologize for naming Peva and Pava almost the same thing. I just noticed that. I think coming up with names is the worst!


	78. Chapter 78 Birth Day

The pain caught Amayla by surprise. She had witnessed other dams during labor and had received plenty of warnings, but still when the first pang hit her, all she could do was to grab on to Kili's arms and squeeze, both her eyes and her hands. In the background, Dwalin yelled something at Kili while others came rushing to her side.

"Amayla, is it the babe?" Dwalin asked frantically.

Amayla nodded, still squeezing her eyes shut.

"Luv, you've got to let go of Kili. Can you do that? Please!" Dwalin spoke directly into Amayla's ear.

The pain subsided, leaving Amayla gasping for breath. Slowly, Dwalin's words started to make sense to her. Opening her eyes, she was dismayed to see the mess she had made on Kili's boots. Looking up at the prince, she couldn't miss the strain in his face. It finally dawned on her that she was the cause of the pain and she released her death grip on his arms.

"Oh Kili, I'm sorry!" she exclaimed, patting him on his chest.

"Never mind him, he'll be fine," Dwalin interrupted, shoving Kili out of the way. "Are you alright, luv? Is it time?"

"Of course it's time, Dwalin!" Dis snapped. "Her water just broke! You need to get her home right away!"

As Dwalin swept his wife into his arms, Dis barked out the orders to contact the midwife, friends, and move Kili's welcome party to Balin's quarters.

"Somebody needs to tell Thranduil," Amayla insisted, calling out to Dis and Dwalin carried her off. "He should be in Dale by now. And find out from Kili if Legolas came with him!"

.

Shortly into the routine of pain, recovery, and pacing, Amayla was happily surprised by a visitor.

"Your highness, you really should not be here! This is not a place for males!" Peva scolded the tall blond elf.

"Legs! You came!" Amayla shouted, reaching out to him.

"I wouldn't miss the birth of my nephew, sister. Adar sends his love. He's in Dale. He said he would come as soon as the babe is born. He didn't want to disturb your husband with his presence," he replied, drawing her in for quick hug which quickly became a major squeeze when a labor pain hit.

Legolas' eyes grew wide and he desperately looked for help as Amayla clung to him while screaming in pain.

"It'll pass in a moment, your highness," Dis assured him.

"Is this normal?" he questioned, as Amayla slumped against him, panting heavily.

"YES, IT'S NORMAL!" Amayla snapped at him. "Apparently, giving birth is like being stabbed in the stomach over and over again but nobody gives you anything for the pain! It's not like any male would understand!"

"Ummm, sorry?" he replied, as he helped her sit down on the sofa.

"Are you going to wait with the rest of the males in Balin's quarters?" Amayla asked, slowing her breathing.

"Yes, if I'm welcome."

"You better be!" Amayla lashed out. "And when you get there, I have a message for my loving husband. Will you promise to give it to him?"

"Of course."

She motioned for Legolas to bend down and then grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling him close,"You tell Dwalin that I hope he's satisfied with our marriage up to now because he is NEVER, EVER TOUCHING ME AGAIN!"

Legolas straightened up abruptly, while Amayla collapsed onto to the sofa, and waved him off. His eyes were frozen wide-open and he didn't move a muscle.

"And that's why we don't have males in the room during labor," Peva said firmly as she escorted Legolas toward the door. "Dams can get quite . . . irritated."

.

"I can't do this anymore," Amayla sobbed between contractions.

"You're doing fine, Amayla. You're getting close," Sarna comforted her.

"NO I CAN'T! Please, get Dwalin. I need him!" she begged.

"Amayla, it's really not the place for Dwalin," Dis stated calmly. "We wouldn't want him fainting now, would we?"

"I WANT MY HUSBAND! AND IF ONE OF YOU DOESN'T BRING HIM IN HERE RIGHT NOW, I'M GOING TO DRAG MYSELF OVER THERE AND GIVE BIRTH ON THE MIDDLE OF BALIN'S FLOOR!"

Flead, the old midwife who had joined them during the night, counseled her granddaughter. "If the mother gets frantic and asks for the father, bring him in, but make certain he knows what he's in for."

Peva nodded to Sarna and moments later, a weary looking Dwalin came rushing in.

"I'm here, luv. Are you alright?" he asked, grasping Amayla's hand and gazing at his wife.

"No, I'm not alright, Dwalin. I can't do this. I'm so tired. I'm sorry. I'm just not strong enough," she whined, tears flowing, before screaming out in pain again.

"They're close enough. Time to get her into the chair," Peva ordered. Sarna and Alva stepped up to guide Amayla while Peva turned to Dwalin. "The babe will come shortly. She's getting tired. You must stay calm and help her through this. Can you do it?"

"Aye, I'll do whatever it takes, lass. Just tell me that she's going to be fine, please!"

Peva smiled gently at the great warrior, "She'll be fine, just don't be shocked by anything she says or anything you might see. In fact, it would be best if you just kept your eyes on your wife. We don't want you fainting."

"I think we should bring a chair over, just to be safe," Flead added.

.

Not much time later and with much encouragement from her husband, Amayla gave a final push before collapsing back into the chair.

"It's a lad!" Peva announced, handing over the screaming infant to Dis and Flead before turning back to Amayla.

"You did it, my luv," Dwalin whispered, kissing Amayla on the forehead.

"We did it, luv. Can I see him?" Amayla asked, tears streaming.

"Still a few things to finish up here, Amad. Adad, why don't you go see to your son," Peva said smiling.

Dwalin walked over to see Dis wiping off his son with Flead pointing out a small birthmark on the babe's right buttocks. He chuckled softly, "Just like his mother, only Amayla's is on the left side."

Dis swaddled the still crying infant and carefully handed him over to his father, "Be careful! Don't drop him!" she admonished Dwalin.

"I will NEVER let anything happen to this lad!" he responded, never taking his eyes off his son.

He carried him over to Amalya, who hadn't taken her eyes off the babe, even as Peva continued working on her. "Here is your son, amrâlimê."

Although she didn't think it was possible, Amayla began crying even more, stroking his cheek. "Hello little one! I'm your amad and I love you very much. So does your adad."

"Do we have a name?" Peva asked.

Amayla looked at Dwalin, who replied softly, "As long as his mother approves, his name will be Ardin."

Amayla couldn't speak, she smiled through her tears and shook her head approvingly.

"Ardin, that's a perfect name," Dis said softly.

"Why don't you take little Ardin next door while I finish up with his mother," Peva suggested.

Dis left with Dwalin as Peva worked on Amayla and all the dams cleaned up the bedroom, removing all the soiled towels and the birthing chair once Amayla was moved to her bed.

Once she was settled in, Amayla began staring at her bedroom door, a frown creasing her face, "Do you think they'll bring him back soon?"

A baby's wail answered her.

Amayla immediately sat up a little straighter and held out her arms to take her baby from her husband.

"Put him on your breast, Amayla. That should quiet him," Flead stated. "And the rest of us will give the new family some privacy."

It took a few minutes for Ardin to figure out what to do with his mother's breast, but eventually he latched on and suckled contentedly. Amayla smiled up at Dwalin and patted the space in the bed next to her which he carefully accepted.

"How are you feeling, luv?" he asked while gently stroking her arm.

"I never knew I could be this happy. I can't seem to stop crying," she responded, resting her head against his shoulder.

"Aye, I know the feeling."

"We can do this, can't we? Take care of him, I mean? I'm a little afraid."

"No need to be afraid luv, we can do this. Besides, we have plenty of help. Tarlon is here to help with the food and Sarna said that she'd spend the day and all night here if we wanted while everyone heads over to Dale for the wedding. And after that, Dis has arranged other dams to come and help out."

"The wedding!" Amayla softly shrieked. "I completely forgot about it! Someone needs to tell Pava that she doesn't need to finish my dress."

"Nori's already taken care of it."

"And our gift! Somebody has to take it!"

"Relax luv, Balin will take it. He's not going to stay long in Dale but felt that he should go."

"Of course, he should. I am sorry that we're going to miss the wedding. I'm sure it will be beautiful if Sigrid and Tilda had anything to do with it. And I've got 10 gold on Bard crying during the ceremony."

"That's a sure thing, luv," Dwalin chuckled.

Amayla switched Ardin to her other side, before settling back against her husband and yawning.

"You must be exhausted, amrâlimê. When he's done, I'll take him and you go to sleep. Peva warned me to make you certain that you sleep when the babe sleeps."

"That sounds good luv because I am really tired."

"I'm not surprised. You should have seen Kili and Legolas comparing the bruises you left on both their arms. Well done!" he said giving her a quick kiss on her temple.

Amayla grimaced, "Guess I owe them both an apology and Kili some new boots."

"No worries. They can take it. But speaking of Legolas, did you really mean what you had him tell me?"

Amayla's forehead creased as she struggled to figure out what Dwalin was talking about, "What did I say?"

"You don't remember?"

Amayla shook her head no.

"Good, then I'm not going to remind you."

"Just tell me!" she whined. "You know Legs will!"

"Fine. You said that I was never, ever going to be allowed to touch you again."

Amayla looked at him out of the corner of her eyes for a moment, before chuckling softly, "I said THAT!?"

"Aye, at least that's what that elven brother of yours said."

"That's almost as bad as what Sarna made me promise her when she was in labor with the lasses."

"What was that?"

"That I would never had sex with you and if I did that I would never have a baby. And that was on our honeymoon!"

Dwalin joined her in laughing, "I take it you're not going to hold me to that then?"

"No, I won't. But believe me, it's going to be awhile!"

Dwalin sighed overly dramatically, "Guess I'll be joining Fili in the cold pools!"

.

.

****** Author's Notes *******

.

Yay! Little Ardin is here. His was one of the easier names to come up with. And Dwalin didn't faint! Certainly some dwarves lost money on that.

TOWG: Did you see my little clue? We will definitely be meeting Amayla's brother next chapter.

Thank you for your reviews and kudos. I always appreciate them!


	79. Chapter 79 Growing Family

While everyone was in Dale at the Bain and Eothana's wedding, Amayla and Dwalin rested between feeding, changing, or just holding their son. But they did get one surprising visitor.

"Tauriel!" Amayla gasped softly when Sarna opened the door to the red-headed elf.

"Congratulations," she whispered, peering at the babe wiggling in his mother's arms.

"What are you doing here?" Amayla asked. "Why aren't you at the wedding with everyone . . . Oh Mahal, Kili is there! You didn't run into him, did you?"

"No worries, Amayla. Legolas told me Kili was coming when he gave us the news about your baby, so I didn't go to the wedding. King Thranduil suggested that I take advantage of the opportunity and come visit you. He sends his regards and says he will be here tomorrow." she asked, as she smiled down at the newborn.

"Would you like to hold him?" Amayla asked.

"If I may," Tauriel answered tentatively.

Amayla gently laid Ardin into the elf's arms.

"And you don't need to worry about him wetting you," Sarna said while snickering. "He just emptied himself."

Amayla giggled too causing Tauriel to frown in confusion.

"Ardin just taught his father a very important lesson. Always cover up little lads when you open their diapers or you'll be in for an unpleasant surprise!" Sarna informed her, her laughter building.

Tauriel had no idea what was so funny, until Amayla explained more clearly. "Little lads tend to spray when the air hits them. I tried to warn Dwalin, but he stuck face his right over him and Ardin gave him a direct shot. He's washing up and changing right now!"

Right on cue, Dwalin came strolling out of the bedroom, running a comb through his wet beard, causing all three ladies to burst out in full laughter.

Dwalin stopped and glared at all three before Sarna was able to speak, "Don't feel so bad Dwalin, Galen had it happen to him too, although not right in the face!"

"Hrmpf. You would have thought he would have warned me then," Dwalin muttered.

"No chance of that, Dwalin!" Sarna replied, waving him off.

"I don't suppose we could keep this little episode to ourselves?" he asked, trying his best to copy Kili.

"No chance of that either, luv!" Amayla responded, smiling.

Walking over to where Tauriel was holding his son, he clapped her on the back and peered at his son, "He's a fine lad, isn't he Captain?"

'Yes he is, General," Tauriel cooed to Ardin. "And he looks just like you, especially his hair!"

"Very funny," Dwalin snorted. "That lad of yours made the same joke."

Tauriel smiled down at Dwalin before gently stroking Ardin's cheek, "He's going to be so big when I see him next. I can't come back until after the Winter solstice."

"I hope you'll see him when we visit the Woodland Realm in a few months. It'd be nice to have a friendly face there," Dwalin said softly.

Tauriel froze for a moment before smiling down at the proud father, "I'd like that too."

.

.

Several weeks after Ardin's birth, Flead and Peva requested a meeting with Dis.

"Your highness," Flead began, "We may have found a record of General Amayla's birth."

Dis' eyes shot open and she leaned forward eager to hear more, "Please go on!"

"I keep a record of every birth I assist. I have books going back almost two hundred years and thankfully they were not destroyed by Smaug. When Amayla told me that she thought that she was born in Erebor, I thought about looking for the records from around the time she was likely born, but I had no way of identifying her, until her bairn was born."

"How so?" Dis asked, intrigued.

"Remember how I noted Ardin's birthmark and General Dwalin said that Amayla had one also?"

Dis nodded.

"I always take note of birthmarks, or moles, or anything special about the birth and add them to the record. So for Ardin's birth, the record says that a lad was born on the date. He is the firstborn to Dwalin, son of Fundin, General of Erebor and Amayla, daughter of Erebor, heir to Ardru, General of Erebor, honored daughter of Thranduil. Small birthmark on his right buttocks. For General Amayla, all we had to do was look for that identification. I had Peva start looking through the records, in between all the other recent births, and she came up with some."

"Some?" Dis questioned.

"Aye, that's the issue. There are three possible records and that's why I came to you. With the general being a new mother, I didn't want to burden her with this."

"I agree. Do you have copies of the records?" Dis asked.

"Here, your highness," Peva answered, stepping forward.

Dis looked over the parchment quickly before smiling up at the two dams. "I will look into this further. Thank you both very much for this. It was above and beyond your duty. I'm sure both General Dwalin and Amayla will be generous in their thanks."

.

Dis arranged for Thorin, Dwalin, and Balin to join her that same evening in her quarters, sending Fili, Kili, and Caileen to stay with Amayla and explained the situation.

Dwalin immediately asked to see the records, after reading the first, he tossed it aside, "It's not this one. There is no mention of an older brother. Amayla has an older brother."

"She does?" Thorin asked, somewhat surprised, "She never talked about that!"

"It's a long story involving the white witch of Lothlorien. She gave Amayla a vision of her family and it included a brother."

"What was his name?" Balin asked.

"That's the problem. She doesn't know. The vision was when she was a wee dwarfling, maybe two years old. She only knows that she called him Nono and he called her Lala."

As Thorin's snort, Dwalin swore them all to secrecy.

"So that leaves two, with this one being the most likely," Balin stated, reading the records aloud. "Laeck, daughter and second born child of Hilaeg, daughter of Stanla, and Tudreck, son of Kondroneck. One older brother, Nokaeck. Birthmark on left buttocks. That would account for both the Nono and Lala."

"Hilaeg?" Thorin mused. "I think I remember her. She was a soldier, used an axe, was good with the ponies."

"An axe?" Dwalin chuckled. "Not certain that Amayla is going to want to hear that!"

"I think she'll be thrilled to find out anything about her mother," Dis admonished the warrior.

"Aye, I remember her too," Balin recollected. "She was a fine soldier. I rode with her more than once. And if I remember correctly, her husband made the harnesses and saddles for Erebor."

"A leatherworker," Dwalin said softly. "It all fits."

"And this other one seems a little too old," Balin said, tossing the record aside.

"So now we just need to find this Nokaeck," Dis stated. "Is his name familiar to any of you?"

They all shook their heads no.

"He may not have survived Smaug," Balin pointed out.

"No, he did," Dwalin insisted. "At least Amayla is sure he did, based on her vision thing."

"I think it's best we assume he did," Thorin stated. "And since none of us know of him, he likely did not go to Ered Luin. Our best hope is that he is in the Iron Hills and not in some village scattered somewhere in Middle Earth."

All the others agreed.

"I will send a raven to Dain at first light tomorrow asking about this Nokaeck, son of Tudreck," Thorin stated firmly.

"Just don't say why. I'd like to check him out before we say anything to him or Amayla," Dwalin asked.

"Agreed."

.

Back in Amayla's quarters, Caileen and Kili were laughing hysterically as Fili was bent over Ardin who was happily yanking on one of the prince's mustache braids.

Amayla was laying on the couch, one hand thrown over her head. With only enough energy to open one eye to see what was going on, she warned Fili, "Don't let him get the bead off!"

"Well maybe somebody should help me!"

"The golden prince of Erebor brought low by an infant!" Caileen hooted.

"Ouch! He's got quite the grip!"

"Takes after me!" Amayla answered, not bothering to look.

"Ohhh, I'm telling Dwalin you said that!" Kili teased.

"He'd agree with me," Amayla mumbled. "But you don't need to tell him that!"

Caileen gently pulled Ardin's hand away from Ardin, replacing it her little finger.

"Thank you amrâlimê," Fili said softly, raising his head up and giving Caileen a kiss.

"Hey hey hey! Not in front of the babe!" Kili yelled as he walked over to the kitchen and helped himself to a bowl of potatoes and onions. "These are really good!"

Amayla struggled to raise her head to see what Kili was talking about. "If you want to see tomorrow, I suggest that you not eat those. They're for Dwalin and he loves them," Amayla muttered, resting again.

Kili immediately dropped the spoon, "But they're really good," he whined.

"I agree. I had a hard time leaving some for Dwalin. I'll have Tarlon make extra for you next time," Amayla promised half-heartedly.

"Thank you. Speaking of making stuff for me, when am I going to get my new boots?" Kili asked.

Amayla squinted a glare at the young prince, "You'll get them when I get more than two hours of sleep in a row."

"I can't believe that this little gem gives you such a hard time at night," Caileen cooed at the baby.

"Believe it. Should start soon. It's usually just as I'm ready to collapse at night. Then Dwalin and I take turns walking around trying to quiet him down to sleep. I'm exhausted. So believe me, Kili, you do not want me making anything for you right now!" Amayla replied, not bothering to open her eyes.

As if to prove him mother correct, Ardin began fussing in Fili's arms.

Amayla sighed heavily, "Hold him up high on your shoulder, pat his back, and start walking."

.

Kili was taking his turn with the crying baby when Dwalin, Dis, and Balin came walking in. Dwalin immediately scowled at the prince and took his son from him.

"Hey, I didn't make him cry!" Kili defended himself. "Amayla said he does this all the time!"

Dis turned to Amayla who was struggling to sit up, "Every night, about now?"

"Aye. He isn't wet and I he's been fed. He just gets really fussy at night."

"What did you eat for dinner?" Dis questioned.

"Just some pork, chicken, and the good potatoes that Tarlon makes," Amayla answered.

"They are really good, Amad, you should get the recipe!" Kili chimed in, earning him a growl from Dwalin. "I only had a taste, Dwalin! There's plenty left for you."

Dis went over and stirred the bowl in the kitchen, "Have you been eating this often?"

Concerned, Amayla answered quickly, 'Yes, Kili is right, they are really good. Why are you asking like that?"

"Because I would guess that the onions in here are the reason that Ardin is not happy," Dis replied, dropping the spoon back into the bowl. "Fili was the same as a baby. He got very fussy at night. Vili and I paced the floor for weeks trying to get him to sleep. Finally, a dam told me that some babes don't like certain foods. When I stopped eating onions, Fili stopped fussing. There were a few foods others too, cabbage was the worst."

"What about me?" Kili asked.

"With you, my babe, I could eat ANYTHING!"

Kili smiled triumphantly at his big brother, who rolled his eyes in return.

"So, you're saying that if I quit eating onions, Ardin will go to sleep without fussing?" Amayla asked flabbergasted.

"Quite possibly," Dis answered.

"You better enjoy that last bowl of potatoes, my luv, because we won't be having that again anytime soon!" Amayla declared.

"Finally got my sausages back, now I'm losing my onions," Dwalin whined softly.

.

.

Days later

.

"I don't understand why you have to go to the Iron Hills right now! Dain was just here four weeks ago, what could possible be that important to drag you away from your nephew?" Amayla huffed at Balin who was getting his beard pulled by Ardin.

"It's nothing I can discuss, lassie. Just trust me that it's very important and can't wait another day," Balin replied, chuckling as he tried to extricate his beard from a tiny fist.

"Well, how long will you be?" Amayla pouted, while banging pots and pans around the kitchen.

"Just a little over two weeks, I would guess."

"And when are you leaving?"

"As soon as I am packed and say good-bye to this little one," he replied.

"What! I was just going to make some of Bilbo's cookies!"

"And I'll be sorry to miss them, but the sooner I leave, the sooner I get back."

"Dwalin, can't you talk some sense into your brother or better yet, Thorin. Have him send somebody else!"

Dwalin came up from behind his wife and hugged her from behind, "Who am I to question our king's orders, luv? Besides, with Balin gone, it means more cookies for me!" That earned him a swift elbow to his stomach.

"Hah! For that, I'm going to give them all to Kili!" she threatened, only to be spun around by her husband who pelted her with kisses along her neck and up to her ear.

"Who get's the cookies?" he growled low between kisses that had her melting into his embrace.

Amayla moaned softly, until she felt her knees go weak, "Alright, alright! You get the cookies! Now let me go, you big brute!"

.

.

After days of travel, Balin made it to the Iron Hills where he filled Dain in on his mission and was immediately taken to Nokaeck's workshop. The brown-haired dwarrow was hunched over a table stitching two pieces of leather together.

After Dain introduced Balin, Nokaeck bowed formally, offered his name and his services.

After a look from Balin, Dain and his guards left, giving the two some privacy.

"I have heard wonderful things about your services, but it is more your name that I am interested in," Balin said rather cryptically.

At the look of confusion from Nokaeck, Balin clarified, "You are the son of Tudreck and Hilaeg?"

"Aye, they were my parents. Both were killed when Smaug attacked Erebor. I was taken in and raised here in the Iron Hills by Kastig, son of Farlig."

"That was good of him," Balin stated, smiling at Nokaeck, he continued. "I knew your mother in Erebor. Rode with her. She was a fine soldier. And your father was a leather worker in Erebor. He made much of the gear for the ponies, if I remember correctly."

"Aye, he was. That is how they met, I was told. Amad was part of the mounted guard and adad took care of the saddles and bridles for her pony. They fell in love and then I came along."

"Only you? Didn't you have a sibling?" Balin asked.

Nokaeck paused for a moment, taking a deep breath before answering softly, "Aye, I had a sister. She died in Erebor too."

"What was her name?" Balin pressed.

"Laeck," he replied, frowning. "Why are you asking?"

"Because I believe that she is alive."

Nokaeck sprang from his chair and got into Balin's face, "Speak plainly - NOW!"

Balin held his hands up in front of him, "There is a dam in Erebor who may be your sister. She is very dear to me so I would like to be certain before we proceed."

"Laeck is alive?"

"Quite possibly, although she does not go by that name. Tell me, did you have a pet name for her?"

"We called her Lala. It is what she called herself. She was just learning to talk."

"And what did she call you?"

"Nono!" he answered excitedly. "Is it her?"

"Did she have any birthmarks?" Balin probed.

Nokaeck thought for a moment, his hands gesturing in the air as if he was touching someone. "She had a birthmark on her left buttock. I used to like poking it when mother changed her diaper. Tell me, is it her!"

Balin smiled, and patted Nokaeck on the arm, "Aye, it is. Your sister is alive."

.

.

*********Author's Notes ********

.

.

So I promised that WE would meet Amayla's brother, she's got to wait a little longer. The new parents seem to be doing alright despite a few set-backs and now their family is going to grow even bigger! And FYI, both the pee'ing incident and the food-based colic happened with my first, but for me it was chocolate. The sacrifices we make for our children (and our sanity)!


	80. Chapter 80 Sibling Reunion

"She's alive!" Nokaeck whispered, before starting to sway.

Balin grabbed him to steady him, "Why don't you take a seat laddie, and we can talk further. Don't want you falling to the ground now."

Nokaeck nodded mutely, allowing Balin to settle him in a chair. Breathing heavily, he finally gathered enough composure to speak, "Is she here with you now?"

"No, laddie. She is back in Erebor. She doesn't know about you yet. Her husband, my brother, and I thought it best that we not get her hopes up after all she's been through."

Concern clouded Nokaeck's face, "What she's been through? Is she alright? Is she ill?"

"Please excuse me for making you worry, laddie. No, she's not ill, just recuperating. I think you'll be happy to learn that you have not only gained a sister, but a nephew as well. A fine wee lad."

"A nephew?" Nokaeck sighed.

"Aye. It was during his birth that the midwife noticed Amayla's birthmark and searched her records and found the one of her birth. We couldn't be certain, though, and that is why I am here."

"Amayla? Laeck's name is Amayla?" Nokaeck paused before continuing. "Not General Amayla?"

"Aye. Your sister is Amayla, General of the Northern Patrol, heir to Ardru, and wife to General Dwalin, my brother."

"Your brother? So we are now kin?"

Balin bowed formally, "Aye, I am proud to say we are."

Nokaeck was speechless, simply staring off into space and breathing deeply. Finally he looked at Balin, who was standing silently, a satisfied grin on his face. "You must come and have dinner my family. They will want to hear the news and I have so many questions for you."

After asking the guards to inform Dain of the situation, Balin walked with Nokaeck to his quarters, with Nokaeck smiling, shaking his head, and repeating "Lala is alive!" the entire way.

.

Nokaeck burst into his quarters, spotting his wife and daughter standing in the kitchen. "Merlig! Lala is alive!"

Startled, the two dams looked at Nokaeck and then each other before the elder dam asked, "Who is Lala?"

"Lala - Laeck! Laeck is alive!" he shouted again, rushing to embrace both of them.

The younger of the two dams pulled out of her father's embrace, frowning, "I would hope that I'm alive, adad!"

Nokaeck grabbed her back and hugged her again, "No, not you Laeck, my sister Laeck! Your namesake! She's alive!"

It finally clicked in for both dams who enthusiastically hugged Nokaeck back before starting to pepper him with questions, "What? . . How do you know? . . . Is she here?"

A younger dwarf in his thirties, dashed out of his room at the commotion, but stopped short upon seeing Balin standing silently at the front door, "Who are you?"

The older dwarf bowed formally, "Balin, at your service."

The younger dwarf scrambled to stand up straight and bow as he had been taught, "Tutheck, at your service." As he stood up, he turned to his family, asking loudly, "What's going on?"

Nokaeck pulled away from his wife and daughter and darted over to his son, embracing him tightly and crying out, "Your aunt Laeck is alive!"

"Husband!" the elder dam shouted, trying to get his attention, "Perhaps you should introduce us to your guest."

Nokaeck turned back to Balin, wiping the tears from his eyes before walking over to Balin and putting an arm around him.

"Of course, my wife. I just got a little excited." He turned to his family, "This is Lord Balin of Erebor. Lord Balin this is Merlig, my wife, Laeck, our daughter, and Tutheck, our son."

They all exchanged bows and curtsies, but Balin immediately insisted that they drop the "Lord" in his name. "We are kin now."

"We are?" Tutheck asked, astonishment written on his face.

"Aye. Your aunt is married to my brother. That makes us kin," Balin replied smiling.

"Balin can explain everything over dinner. I hope there is enough, my wife?" Nokaeck asked.

The red-haired dam patted her husband on the arm, "Of course, dear. I'll just set another place. But I'm afraid it is nothing fancy."

"If it tastes anything near to what it smells like, it will be delicious, lass," Balin replied politely as Nokaeck guided him to their dining table.

.

Balin barely had a chance to compliment Merlig on dinner before they Nokaeck started to explain to his family everything he had learned about his sister. Laeck was the most excited when she heard Amayla's name.

"My aunt is General Amayla?! General of the Northern Patrol? Really?" she asked excitedly.

"Aye. That she is," Balin replied evenly.

"She's my hero! Luth has told me all about her. Amad, adad, did you know that she is the one who slew Azog the defiler and saved King Thorin, despite the stories that Stonehelm tells!"

"I've heard," Nokaeck replied before Laeck continued gushing.

"And she fell off a tower and survived! And she can ride a horse and rode with the rangers of the north and has fought with elves!"

"Aye, my sister-in-law is quite the warrior. Are you interested in becoming one?" Balin asked, smiling at the dam.

"Aye!" Laeck replied.

"And your weapon of choice?" Balin asked.

"An axe. I was trained by Luth, daughter of Liba, before she left to join General Amayla's patrol. I want to join the forces of the Iron Hills, but dams aren't especially welcome here. That's why Luth left. She says that there are many dams who are warriors in Erebor," Laeck replied.

"There certainly are. I have heard Amayla speak highly of Luth and if she's in her patrol, she must be a fine warrior. Your grandmother was also quite the warrior. I rode with her before Smaug came."

"You did? Tell me about her, please!" Laeck pleaded.

"She was also good with an axe. You must take after her. And she was an excellent rider. Thror always wanted her when he had to ride anywhere," Balin recalled, before turned to the young Tuthack. "And you laddie? Do you also want to be a warrior?"

Tuthack shook his head shyly, "Not really," he shrugged.

"Tuthack is interested in joining me in leatherwork. It seems that the females in this family are the warriors, and the males are leather workers, just like my father before me," Nokaeck explained, beaming at his son.

"But I am learning to use a sword too. I like them better than axes," Tuthack added.

"Then you must take some lessons from your Aunt. There is no finer dwarf with a sword than she. Although don't tell Prince Fili I said that!" he winked at the lad. "And Amayla is no slouch with leather either. That also must be a family trait," Balin added.

"What about me and my axe?" Laeck nearly pouted.

"For training with an axe, you go to my brother, General Dwalin!"

"General Dwalin?" Laeck replied in awe. "Do you really think he would train me?"

"I certainly think so, you're his niece now! But you would have to come to Erebor for that."

"Can we adad, amad? Please!" Laeck begged.

"I need to talk to your mother about it, lassie. But I think a trip to Erebor is certainly in our near future," Nokaeck responded before looking at his wife hopefully.

"Amayla has just had a baby. I'm not certain that she will want strangers barging in unannounced," Merlig stated cautiously.

"I am quite certain that Amayla would welcome you with open arms as soon as she knows about you. I know my brother is hoping that I'll bring you back with me."

"My sister has no idea about me?" Nokaeck questioned.

"No. We thought it best not to say anything until we were certain," Balin explained.

"That was wise," Merlig affirmed. "A new mother has enough to worry about with adding anxiety over a long-lost brother."

"I'll be sending a raven to Erebor tomorrow to pass on the good news and your plans to come back with me," Balin stated. "That is, with your permission."

Nokaeck looked to Merlig who smiled and nodded, "Please do."

.

.

Two weeks later, back in Erebor

.

Dwalin came strolling into the training halls carrying a large wicker basket by two handles. Galen was running some younger dwarves through drills with axes when he gently placed the basket down on a nearby bench.

"To what to we owe this visit? Thought you hated working with the fifties," Galen asked between shouting out drill numbers.

"Amayla's in a meeting, Ardin fell asleep, and Tarlon was cooking and arranging things for the dinner tomorrow," Dwalin sighed.

"And he threw you out," Galen chuckled.

"Aye," he admitted. "He didn't like my suggestions. Can I help it if I want everything to go smoothly when Amayla meets her brother? I couldn't come up with anything better to do, so I came here."

"You do realize how important this training is? Even if only a few turn out to be warriors, it's important for every dwarf to know how to handle a weapon," Galen lectured his friend.

"I know," Dwalin sneered back. "You and Amayla have harangued me enough on the topic and Thorin certainly agrees with you. But that doesn't mean I have to like doing the training! Besides, you are FAR better at training goldsmiths, and weavers, and miners than I am. Why do you think I pressed Thorin to make you a general?"

Galen snorted, "I thought it was for my skill and leadership on the battlefield, not just so you wouldn't have to do this!"

"Yeah, well maybe that was part of it too."

Galen shouted out a few more instructions to the young dwarves before turning back to Dwalin, "I still can't believe that you found Amalya's brother. Can't wait to meet him. I wonder if he's like her at all. By the way, you know she's going to be furious when she finds out that you didn't tell her about him."

"You agreed with me when I asked if I should!"

"Oh, I still think that was the right decision," he shrugged. "You know how anxious she would have been the last two weeks if she had known. She probably would have taken off for the Iron Hills. But that doesn't mean that she's not going to be mad! Lucky for you, she'll have her brother to distract her."

"Mahal make it so!" Dwalin prayed out loud.

After several minutes of continuing drills, Galen called over to Dwalin who was observing while standing next to his son, "Dwalin! I am certain that these youngsters would love to get some lessons from Erebor's general!"

"I'm watching the babe!" Dwalin responded.

"Hold!" Galen shouted to the young dwarves. "Grivar! Come here."

"Is he trustworthy?" Dwalin said softly as a strapping young dwarrow came forward.

"Aye. He's a good lad. He's been well taught. He can afford to miss these drills," Galen assured him.

Dwalin nodded curtly and pointed to the bench, "You will sit here and watch him. Do not touch him. If he wakes, let me know. Do not pick him up! Do you understand, laddie?"

Grivar stood stock still, eyes wide, locked on the great warrior's face. He nodded and mumbled out an "aye sir" before very cautiously sitting down and peeking at the sleeping babe.

.

Dwalin gave some demonstrations and helped supervise the trainees so he didn't notice when Amayla come storming into the training hall.

Interrupting Dwalin as he was correcting the stance of one youngster, Galen asked, "Dwalin? Did you tell Amayla where you would be?"

Without looking up, Dwalin answered, "No. I figure we'll be back before she's done."

"I think you figured wrong."

Dwalin broke away and followed Galen's stare.

"I've seen mother bears look just like that when protecting their young," Galen muttered as Amayla approached. He took a protective step in front of Dwalin, "Haimla! Nice of you to join us!"

"SHUT IT GALEN!" Amayla growled as she pushed him aside.

Before Dwalin could open his mouth, Amayla stopped right in front of him, stood on her tip-toes and shouted, "WHERE IS MY SON?!"

Dwalin cocked an eyebrow at Amayla before answering, "I don't know about YOUR son, my luv, but OUR son is sleeping peacefully in his basket over on the bench."

"And you just left him there? All by himself?" Amayla retorted, looking around the large dwarf to find Ardin.

"No," Dwalin replied calmly, but sternly. "Grivar is watching over him."

"Oh really, and what does this Grivar dwarrow know about babies!" Amayla spat back.

"I have no idea, but I am certain that he knows the difference between a baby being asleep and awake!"

Dwalin's remark earned a chuckle from Galen who promptly earned a scowl from Amayla.

Amayla marched over to the bench causing a terrified Grivar to spring to his feet. "He's still sleeping General Amayla. I haven't touched him."

Amayla took a quick peek to see her son sprawled on his back, his arms stretched out next to his ears, his mouth moving as if suckling. All the angst she had dissipated immediately as she watched Ardin's chest rhythmically rising and falling.

"He is a fine wee lad," Grivar whispered. "Mahal has blessed you."

"Yes, he has," Amayla answered, smiling down at her babe, "Thank you, Grivar is it?"

Grivar immediately stood at attention, "Aye, Grivar, son of Trubar, at your service."

Dwalin and Galen joined them, with Dwalin giving Amayla an expectant look.

Amayla squeezed her eyes shut and let out a large sigh before putting both hands on her husband's shoulders and giving him a quick peck on his lips. "I'm sorry Dwalin. I should have trusted you more. I love you."

Dwalin reached around her and hugged her close, "Aye, you should have, and I love you too," before giving her a second, deeper kiss.

Behind them, Galen harrumphed loudly, "I don't think I ever got an apology from Amayla like that!"

Amayla turned in response, "That's because you never deserved one!" She looked back at Ardin, "I can't believe that he is sleeping through all of this noise!"

Dwalin rubbed her shoulders as he glanced over them at his sleeping child, "What would you expect, Amayla. You fought at least two major battles while you were carrying him and spend countless hours in here training. This noise probably is like a lullaby to him."

"Yeah, probably more comforting than your singing!" Galen added.

Amayla slowly turned and glared at the smirking dwarf, "You are going to pay for that, Galen!"

"Oh really? You haven't picked up a weapon in a few months. I'm not worried!" Galen replied smugly.

Amayla looked around the hall, "Who are you training now?"

"Some fifties. It's their first week. We just started with axes."

"Axes, typical. It's so much better to start with swords."

"Is that a challenge?" Galen grinned.

Without answering, Amayla turned to the young dwarf who was still standing at attention. "Tell me Grivar, do you know anything about infants?"

"Yes General. I have a ten-year old brother, Edvar. I helped with him a lot."

"So, if Ardin started crying, you would know how to pick him up?"

"Aye General, but General Dwalin told me not to touch him. Just to let him know if the babe woke up."

"Well, I'm telling you to pick him up if he starts crying. And make sure that you have a good view of the training ring. You won't want to miss your instructor getting taught a lesson himself!"

Dwalin stepped between the two old friends. "Amayla, Galen's right, you haven't trained since before Ardin was born. There's no need to do this right now. I don't want you to get hurt"

"Now you're the one who needs to trust me. I'll be fine, my luv. Besides, we'll just be using training axes," she assured him.

"Training axes can still hurt!"

"Only if I let him hit me," she winked at her husband before sashaying toward the ring.

The two old friends quickly threw on some training armor, but before he allowed the match to start, Dwalin quietly warning the two combatants, "This is a training session for these youngsters. You will start off by demonstrating the beginning moves. Then you can fight. But there is no need to draw blood!"

As Dwalin walked away, Amayla whispered to Galen, a smile on her face, "You would think that this was the first time we ever sparred together."

Galen whispered back, "He is adorable when he's overprotective."

The two started slowly, demonstrating the basics of sparring while Dwalin explained some of the moves to the trainees. Eventually, they moved on to full combat. For Amayla, sparring was like breathing. Even though it had been months since she had last fought, all her instincts sprang to life and she didn't miss a step. It brought memories of decades of battles against her oldest friend. It was all so familiar and so pleasant that the two started exchanging favorite stories while trying to land a winning blow against the other, much to Dwalin's disapproval.

The two were so engrossed in their battle and conversation that neither noticed when a guard came in with news for Dwalin. If Amayla had seen her normally stoic husband blanch in shock, she would have quickly stopped the session and demanded to know what was wrong. As it was, Dwalin was able to send the guard off with instructions before calling on the two to hold. Amayla immediately halted and returned to a defensive stance which saved her as Galen continued with a hard swing at her head.

Luckily, Amayla was able to deflect the strike at the last moment, although she fell back on her butt in the process.

"Hah!" Galen cried out.

"Hah nothing!" Amayla retorted, sprawled on the ground, "Didn't you hear Dwalin call hold?"

Galen turned quickly to see Dwalin striding forward, a furious scowl on his face. He unceremoniously shoved Galen out of the way as he offered a hand to his wife.

"I'm sorry! I didn't hear you!" Galen apologized profusely.

After dusting off his wife, Dwalin turned back to the trainees. "Two very important lessons to be learned from this. One - don't chat away during sparring sessions. You should be concentrating on your opponent. And two – always return to your defense stance when you're in the ring. You never know when you'll be sparring against an idiot!"

With that, Dwalin turned the trainees back over to Galen who ordered them all to put on some training armor themselves.

Dwalin pulled Galen aside as Amayla went over to check on Ardin.

"I'm sorry, Dwalin, but I don't think there was any harm done!" Galen began defending himself.

"Never mind that – for now," Dwalin whispered frantically. "A guard came while you two were at it and told me that Balin was just spotted. He's home early! With Amayla's brother and I haven't told her about him yet!"

"Now I really am sorry, mate. What are you going to do?"

"I sent the guard off to ask Dis to help out. I'm sure she can handle the family. I'm just worried about Amayla meeting her brother in public without knowing what's going on!"

Ardin cries distracted them both.

"Perfect timing," Galen whispered. "Ardin probably needs to be fed or changed – or both. Send Amayla home and go meet the brother to warn him. If he's anything like Amayla, he's going to want to meet her right away. You take him to your quarters and the reunion can take place in private."

"Good idea," Dwalin nodded, scratching his beard. "Almost makes up for you knocking over my wife with a late hit. Almost."

.

.

Amayla was rebraiding her hair as a contented Ardin gurgled happily in the middle of her bed when she heard her door open and Dwalin call out her name. She patted her hair with a nonchalant shrug and gathered up her son, happily telling him that his favorite uncle had returned.

"There's my little laddie!" Balin cried out when Amayla walked out with Ardin in her arms. "I'm sure he missed his uncle. Let me have him!" Ardin quickly reached up and grabbed a handful of his uncle's beard in his hand. "Aye!" Dwalin chuckled. "He missed me."

"Of course he missed his favorite uncle," Amayla stated firmly, giving Balin a quick little side hug, before noticing the strange dwarf standing next to Dwalin. "And who is this?"

"I've brought someone back from the Iron Hills that I want you to meet. He has a sister here in Erebor," Balin replied, nodding to the stranger.

"I am Nokaeck, the son of Tudreck and Hilaeg, at your service," he said bowing politely.

"Amayla, daughter of Erebor, at yours," she replied, returning the bow.

There was a moment of silence as the three males exchanged glances.

Balin finally broke the awkwardness by calling Nokaeck over to have a look at Ardin.

Ardin obliged by gurgling adorably at the smiling dwarf.

"He is a very find lad. Reminds me of son, same blue eyes," Nokaeck remarked.

"His eyes are kind of a surprise, much bluer than mine or his father's," Amayla replied.

"They look like his grandmother's," Nokaeck stated.

Surprised, Amayla responded, "Oh, did you know my husband's mother, Lady Keb? Did you live in Erebor?"

"Aye, I lived in Erebor before Smaug, but I never knew Lady Keb. I was talking about his other grandmother, our mother."

Amayla cocked her head and frowned at Nokaek. His words made no sense to her. "What?"

Nokaek's eyes filled with tears as he stared at Amayla, trying to smile. Dwalin came up behind her rubbing both arms. She looked up at Dwalin questioningly. He murmured softly in her ear, "It's true, my love."

Amayla looked back at Nokaed who finally gained enough composure to speak. "I am your brother."

As Amayla leaned back against Dwalin and took comfort in his arms, her mind flashed back to the scene that Galadriel had shown her all those years earlier, of herself as a toddler taking her first few steps toward her big brother, a big brother who had eyes exactly like the dwarf standing in front of her.

"You are Nono?" she whispered.

"Aye, Lala, I am," he replied, tears freely flowing as he held out his arms to her.

"Nadad!" Amayla cried in khuzdul to her brother as she stepped forward to reached to grab his arms.

"Anai," came the blubbering reply as Nokvaek pulled her forward to touch foreheads.

.

After a few moments of happy sobbing, Amayla finally began to speak, "How is this possible? How did you find me?"

"Your brother-in-law found me in the Iron Hills and I came right away."

"Wait a minute," Amayla glowered, turning to her husband, "Did you knew about this?!"

Dwalin took a step backwards and held up his hands in front of him, "Aye, my love, but . . ."

"But nothing!" she interrupted him. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was going to tell you, Amayla! I swear to Mahal, I was going to tell you tonight. I didn't want you to stress about it for days, so my plan was to wait until the night before he arrived. Even Galen thought it best that you not be told. But they arrived a day earlier than I thought."

"Galen knew!?"

Before Dwalin could dig himself deeper into his hole, Balin took a few steps between him and Amayla, bouncing Ardin up and down to distract the adults. "Now Amayla, nobody wanted to get your hopes up until we knew for sure and we got Nokaeck here as soon as possible once we did. Your husband just wanted to spare you the anxiety of waiting. Knowing your proclivity for charging into things, coupled with dealing with this little pebble here, we all thought it best to wait to tell you." He held up Ardin in front of Amayla, "Here, I think he wants his amad."

Amayla settled the squirming babe into her arms and sighed heavily looking down at him. Once again, she felt most of her angst dissipate just by looking at her son. "Who all knew?" she still wanted to know.

"Just us, Thorin, Dis, Galen, probably Sarna, and Flead, of course," Dwalin answered.

"Flead?"

"That's who figured it out, lassie," Balin explained. "Dwalin mentioned your birthmark when Ardin was born and she had her granddaughter search through her records. Then it was just a matter of figuring out which one was most likely you, and then finding Nokaeck."

Amayla turned and smiled at Nokaeck, "And Balin found you."

"Aye, he did. It was the best surprise I've ever had!"

"I have so many things to ask you," Amayla began.

"Ask away, but I want to ask you something first."

"Anything."

"May I hold my nephew?"

Amayla smiled even bigger and handed over Ardin. "I guess I'm going to have to stop saying that Balin is his favorite uncle. Now he's going to have two."

.

.

********** Author's Notes ***************

.

.

This may not have been the best place to stop. Amayla still needs to meet the rest of her new family and they need to learn about each other, but I'm going to be very busy over the next few days and wanted to get something posted. Thank you so much for the reviews. They give me a push to keep going and always give me ideas that are very helpful.

.

The Khuzdul words 'nadad' and 'anai' mean brother and sister respectively. Hope that was clear. Thanks to the Dwarrow Scholar (of course) for the translations.


	81. Chapter 81 Meet the Family

Amayla basked in the stories that Nokaeck was telling of their parents until a guard interrupted, letting them know that Dis had dinner prepared in the royal dining room.

"Dinner! I almost forgot!" Amayla exclaimed. "But why did Dis prepare it? We should have!"

"Because both our brothers came a day earlier than I expected," Dwalin complained. "Tarlon and I had everything planned out for tomorrow, but when I got word of their early arrival, I asked Dis to put something together. Now, I'm hungry, so let's get going!"

.

Amayla couldn't remember enjoying a dinner as much as she did that one. Merlig was sweet, but quiet, obviously uncomfortable as her eyes kept darting around the room stealing brief glimpses of the royals who were eating with them. It wasn't until she took Ardin into her arms that she seemed to relax.

"He reminds me of Tutheck, same eyes and sweet disposition."

Amayla chuckled, "Now that I've learned what not to eat, he is a much happier baby; but, before that, well let's just say that he gave his lungs a full workout every night."

"Awwww, poor laddie. It's no fun when your tummy is upset," she cooed to Ardin. "But it was probably worse for amad and adad."

"Aye, it was. Neither one of us was getting much sleep and we were starting to snap at each other," Amayla admitted.

"It's hard being a parent, you just want your child to be happy. My amad warned me about that. She said that first time parents have it the worst. And even though I spent most of my life around dwarflings, when Laeck was born, I still stressed about everything!"

"Do you have many brother and sisters?" Amayla asked.

"No. Just me. My mother helped oversee the settlement of many displaced families in the Iron Hills. We took care of many of the orphans until they could be placed with families and we helped the widows with their children; so, there were always young ones around," Merlig explained.

"That is why when she claims that she has no 'craft', I tell her that her 'craft' is dwarflings," Nokaeck said proudly, wrapping one arm around his wife.

"And there is no finer craft than that," Dis chimed in, raising a glass in Merlig's honor.

.

Laeck, however, was not at all quiet. She was thrilled to be seated between Prince Fili and her new Uncle Dwalin, pestering them with question after question about the quest and the battles after. She was thrilled that Fili had patrolled with Luth and agreed to have her come watch a training session. However, Fili was not as thrilled when Laeck started asking about Veddeg.

"You must know Veddeg too, don't you? Luth told me he patrolled with her. He was considered one of the best warriors in the Iron Hills. He was also one of the most handsome. I know a bunch of dams who were broken hearted when he moved to Erebor."

Fili responded very curtly, "Yes, I know Veddeg."

Dwalin nearly choked on his food, trying to stifle his laughter, "Aye, he's definitely proven that he knows how to yield his weapon."

If Laeck hadn't been sitting between them, Fili would have slammed a fist into Dwalin's face.

Unlike his sister, Tutheck remained quiet during dinner. It was not until Balin drew him into a conversation with Thorin that the young dwarf spoke more than two words.

"I'm doing my mining year back home. I'm not really interested in mining, but everyone has to do a year to learn about it and get trained. It's not bad and some of my friends love it, but I'd rather work with my adad making leathers, especially for ponies and goats. I like working with the animals."

"Much like your grandmother," Thorin nodded approvingly.

"Tomorrow we will go visit a friend of mine who is a leather worker here in Erebor, and after that we can visit the stables. I'll introduce you to my horse!" Amayla offered. She was thrilled when his face lit up with excitement. His veil of shyness broken, Tutheck started peppering his new aunt with questions about horses and their equipment.

Noticing Merlig trying to stifle a yawn and Ardin starting to get fussy, Dis called an end to the evening. Amayla and Dwalin escorted their new family members to their quarters with a promise of a mountain tour the following day.

.

.

Back in their quarters, Amayla softly stroked Ardin's hair as he nursed while Dwalin gently played with her hair, unbraiding and brushing it out. "Are you happy amrâlimê?"

A large smile spread over her face as she looked at her husband, "Mmmmmm, never happier, my luv. I've got the best dwarf in Arda as my loving husband. We've got a fine, healthy son. And now I have a real family, ancestors of my own. Mahal has truly blessed me."

"Did it bother you, being an orphan?"

"Maybe a little, but only a little," she shrugged. "I loved Ardru and he was a wonderful father and all the dwarves of Gorvuud were a family to me, and everyone in the Company too, plus marrying you gave me even more family; it's just nice having blood relatives too. They seem wonderful. I really like them."

"I do too. I imagine that Laeck is a lot like you were at her age. Even I can see the similarities."

"No, she's much prettier than I am or ever was."

"I'll not hear anything like that."

"Dwalin, you know it's true."

"I do NOT! There is no dam in Erebor who can match you and I dare any dwarrow to say differently," he growled.

Amayla opened her mouth to say something but Dwalin cut her off with by placing a finger on her lips. Softly, his hand moved to stroke her cheek.

"In fact, if you want me to prove it to you, I'd be happy to oblige," he whispered in her ear, followed by soft nuzzles down her neck.

Amayla felt the chills run up her spine and she turned and smiled at her husband, "We need to put this little one to bed first."

Dwalin came to full attention and gave his wife a small squeeze, "So that's a yes?"

"Aye, that's a yes," she smiled in return.

.

Ardin finished eating and gave a very large, contented burp afterwards before being carried off in his father's arms to go to sleep. Amayla used the time to clean herself up, putting on one of the sheer night gowns that hadn't been worn in over a year before settling on top of the bed in anticipation of the perfect ending to a wonderful day. As her eyelids started to get heavy, she heard Dwalin's baritone pleading with his son that it was time to go to sleep, causing her to chuckle softly. Finally, she heard the soft creak of Ardin's bedroom door closing and very quiet footsteps heading in her direction.

He paused as he entered the room, taking in his wife in her gown, "You're sure it's alright, luv?"

"Aye, I'm sure, now take off those boots and get in here!"

Dwalin nearly tripped rushing to the bed to sit and take off his boots. Amayla did her best to help him divest himself of his clothes, managing to get his shirt off before her hands started roaming desperately over his bare chest. The two reveled in the moment of kissing and touching as if it were their first time, until a small peep was heard through the door. They both froze.

"Shhhh," Dwalin whispered. "Maybe he'll go back to sleep."

Neither moved for a moment, until Amayla began to relax and started to kiss Dwalin again. As soon as she did a loud wail came from Ardin's room. Dwalin and Amayla both slumped in defeat before straightening their clothes and tromping off to their son.

The second she picked him up, Amayla knew what was wrong, "He's soaked."

Dwalin felt the sheets where Ardin had been laying, "Sheets too."

The two worked together to change both Ardin and his crib; unfortunately, the activity stimulated the babe and he was not ready to go back to sleep when all was done. Dwalin sent Amayla to bed while he got Ardin back to sleep. Amayla swore that she would stay up and wait for him to return, but Dwalin found her snoring loudly when he finally climbed back into bed.

.

.

The next morning, Amayla woke with a start _. It's morning. I don't remember Ardin waking me up during the night. Did he? Did Ardin sleep through the night? Is he okay? What if something happened to him? Please Mahal, let him be okay!_

"Dwalin! Wake up!" she nearly yelled as she sprung out of bed. "Ardin didn't wake up last night!"

Dwalin sat straight up, "Wha?"

"Ardin didn't wake up to feed last night!" she whispered loudly, heading out the door.

"Isn't that a good thing?" he answered, rubbing his face.

"Not if something happened to him!"

"What?! What happened to him," Dwalin roared, rushing behind her.

"Shhhhhh!" Amayla warned as she opened Ardin's door.

They both let out big sighs when they spotted their son sleeping peacefully. Amayla threw her head back and rested against Dwalin's firm bare chest. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. He gently turned Amayla, stepping as carefully and quietly as possible as they left.

Back in their own room, the two collapsed on their bed, trying to stifle their laughter.

"Let's not tell Galen or Sarna about this, okay?" Amayla asked of her husband as she leaned into his head.

"Never happened," agreed Dwalin. "But you know, he is asleep. We could take advantage of the peace and quiet and take up where were last night. I do like this gown!"

Amayla didn't bother to answer, instead just wrapped her arms around him and kissed him deeply. Dwalin's reaction was enthusiastic.

Their enjoyment came to a swift end when once again a large wail interrupted them.

"You have GOT to be joking!" Dwalin cried, flopping on the bed.

"Maybe we should have named him Balin," Amayla smirked, pushing off the bed.

"DO NOT EVEN JOKE ABOUT THAT!"

.

.

Following a quick breakfast, Tarlon threw everyone out so that he could start the special dinner that he and Dwalin had planned. Amayla started the promised family tour in the training halls. The first thing they saw was Galen working with his trainees. Amayla made all the introductions with Nokaeck eager to hear more about his sister when she was growing up and Galen promising to do so at dinner that evening. Galen insisted that Laeck join in with the training even though she was still only 46, telling her concerned parents that General Dwalin had insisted that his niece be allowed to.

As they all watched Laeck, Galen turned to Amayla, "So what did Dwalin do?"

Confused, Amayla replied, "What are you talking about?"

"He came in here this morning, grumpy even for him, and sporting the start of a lovely black eye. What did he do to deserve it?"

"A black eye?! I didn't give my husband a black eye! I would NEVER punch Dwalin, well at least never outside of the sparring rings. He left for the cold pool this morning and was perfectly fine!"

"The cold pool? How come?"

Amayla looked away from her friend and her neck grew red, "Ardin interrupted us last night, and again this morning."

Galen burst out laughing, "That explains the grumpiness and why he's having his troops work on hand-to-hand combat. He probably wanted to work off his frustrations. I feel sorry for them."

"Shut it Galen! Just tell me where he is!"

"He's over in the sparring rings. But Amayla, you may want to take a bucket of water with you."

"A bucket of water? Why?"

"Because when I looked, I think they were practicing for the Ruthukh Mahmazar. He doesn't have a shirt on!" Galen replied, waggling his eyebrows at his old friend.

Amayla glared back at him before stomping off.

"Looks like Dwalin wasn't the only one who needs the cold pool!" Galen shouted, laughing at himself and earning a quick insult in Iglishmek.

.

The sight of Dwalin slamming an opponent to the ground and then standing over him, his bare chest heaving with the effort, froze Amayla in place. She watched as he offered a hand to pull the defeated dwarf to his feet, the muscles in his arms and back flexing as he pulled. _Galen's right_ , she sighed, _I could use the cold pool right now. Please Mahal, let Ardin sleep easy tonight!_

She finally walked over and interrupted him, needing to bite her lip hard as he toweled himself off.

"Is Laeck training?" he asked, as Amayla forgot how to speak for a moment.

Shaking her head to clear it, Amayla replied, "Aye, she is. You should come watch and put on a shirt – please!"

Dwalin smirked at the squeak in his wife's voice, whispering to her as he picked up his shirt, "Are you sure luv, my office is empty right now."

Amayla smacked him half-heartedly, "Stop it Dwalin! My family is waiting for us in the other hall!"

Dwalin pulled on his shirt before grabbing Amayla for a quick kiss, "Tonight then, luv?"

"Aye, tonight!"

.

As they walked back to the training hall, Amayla demanded to know where he got the black eye.

"Fili."

"Fili?!"

"It was deserved. No harm done. I'm just a little upset that he caught me unawares. He was coming out of the cold pool when I was going in. My mind was elsewhere," he answered, winking at his wife.

"But why!?"

"I'll tell you later, at home, where there are less ears."

She frowned up at him but let the subject drop.

.

Back in the training halls, Galen was holding Ardin as the family watched Laeck train. He smiled at his friends as they walked up. "I was just telling Nokaeck that if he wanted to know what Amayla was like growing up to just take a look at Laeck, except for the hair color of course. They move very similarly, and both have the same expression when training. Very serious."

"Amayla still looks like that today." Dwalin responded giving his wife a quick squeeze.

"And what is wrong with taking training seriously I must ask? I'm quite proud of Laeck. She's doing very well against dwarves much older than herself. She's been well taught."

"Aye, she always takes her training seriously and Luth was an excellent trainer," Nokaeck remarked.

"That reminds me, I told Luth to come over after she finished beating Fili in their training session," Dwalin remarked.

"Are you so sure that she can beat Fili?" Amayla asked,

"I'd put money on it, but even if she doesn't, Fili is still going to have a hard time of it. Serves him right."

Luth eventually joined them, thrilling Laeck, and she agreed to stay to watch Laeck train with Galen while Amayla continued the tour of the mountain with the rest of the family.

.

.

There was a big surprise when Amayla introduced her family to Parthum, the leather worker from Gorvuud.

"Nokaeck, son of Tudreck? It is you! I'm Parthum! I apprenticed with your father!"

"Parthum! I remember you!"

The two embraced, clapping each other on the shoulders and talking over each other in amazement of the reunion.

Finally Parthum pulled back and turned to Amayla, "You are the daughter of Tudreck? Oh lassie, I'm so sorry. I should have seen it. You have his eyes."

"No apologies needed Parthum. You could not have suspected it. I'm just very happy to have another source of stories about my family," Amayla replied.

"He was a fine dwarf. I'd be happy to tell you tales. I do remember your brother. He was just starting out learning the trade when I was an apprentice. He was so eager to help do everything! I was gone before you were born but I remember stopping by and seeing you. You were a wee little thing. Your parents were so proud to have had a lass!"

Amayla was torn between laughing with delight and bursting into tears but settled for giving Parthum a big hug.

As he pulled back, Parthum looked seriously at Amayla, speaking softly, "As long as you are here, my son Walum has something he wants to talk over with you. And just so you know, we have spoken about it and he has my full support, not that he needs it. He's full grown and a fine dwarrow and I'm proud of whatever he does."

Frowning, Amayla agreed, "Fine, but while I'm talking to Walum, you talk to my nephew Tutheck. He's a leather master in the making."

Amayla made her way over to Walum, "You have something to you want to discuss with me?"

"Aye Cap – I mean – General Amayla. Ummm. . . It's just. . . I heard . . . "

"Speak freely, Walum."

"I was wondering if there would be a position for me at the patrol outpost. I was talking to one of my mates from the old Blue Patrol and he thought that there might be something for me. I helped take care of the ponies in Gorvuud. I don't know about horses, but they must be pretty similar to ponies. And you might need someone to take care of the saddles and bridles. I could do that there. And I'm a fair cook. So, I was wondering, hoping really, that you could use me."

Amayla nodded, thinking for a moment before she answered. "You've thought about this for awhile?"

"Aye. Life has been fine here under the mountain, but here we buy hides that men bring in. I miss going hunting, cleaning, and tanning the hides myself."

"You could just go on some of the hunts you know."

"I know, but it's more than that. I miss the life we had in the forest," he shrugged.

"You were born in Gorvuud, weren't you?"

"Aye. Spent my entire life there until that last orc attack."

"I spent most of my life there too, so I understand." She paused again, causing Walum to shift his weight from one foot to the other. "You knew Bladurg?"

"Of course, General. I know all the old Dwarven songs because of Bladurg. You know, when I was young, I hated going out to help with the harvest or pick berries under Bladurg's supervision. Working all day and singing all the songs as we went. I was thrilled when I made the patrols and got a pass on much of that. But since we've been here, I've come to realize how important that all was. We worked hard together, kept ourselves fed, and shared our history. I understand now that what Bladurg did was just as important as General Ardru keeping us safe from orcs. I miss it."

"Agreed. And I'm worried about Bladurg. He's getting very old and I haven't been able to travel there in many months. I need to go and introduce him to Ardin before the winter snows set in. It would ease my mind knowing there was always someone there looking after him."

"It would be my honor, General."

Amayla took a long look at Walum before smiling, "Let me think on this Walum. I am distracted right now with meeting my family, but I think it is a very good idea. I will get back to you on this very soon. I appreciate you speaking to me."

"Thank you, General."

.

When Amayla made her way back over, Parthum was in deep discussion with Nokaeck on the amount of work he normally had stacked up.

"With my son, we've barely been able to stay ahead of the orders. I hate sending dwarves to Dale to buy things, my customers always complain that men never get the fit right on their leathers. And I'm fairly certain that I'm going to be losing my son to other pursuits based on the way he's looking after speaking with your sister, so you should know that there is plenty of room for a master leatherworker like yourself if you are interested in moving to the mountain."

Amayla's face lit up with the mere thought of her family coming to live in Erebor, but she didn't want to put any pressure on them. She smiled brightly at her brother but decided to keep her hopes to herself at the moment. Instead she turned to Tutheck instead.

"What do you think of Parthum's shop here nephew?"

"I like it. It's so big! Everything here in the mountain is so much bigger than the Iron Hills! But can we go see the horses now?"

Amayla chuckled at the lad's persistence, "Aye, Tutheck, let's go!"

.

At the stables, the group was surprised to be greeted by Prince Kili who happily volunteered to take Tutheck out for a ride out on his horse, which he was thrilled to lord over his sister when they met back up. Laeck shared her frustrations with Amayla the minute she entered her new aunt's quarters for dinner.

"Will you take me to the stables Aunt Amayla? I'd like to ride a horse too!" she whined before catching a glare from her mother. "That is, if it wouldn't be any trouble, I'd gratefully appreciated it."

Amayla wrapped one arm around her niece's shoulder and gave a squeeze, "I'm sure we can make some time, Laeck. But tomorrow is for your mother. We're going to spend some real time in Erebor's market before going over to Dale to see theirs."

They were interrupted by the arrival of Galen, Sarna and their children, followed by Balin. Dwalin explained to Nokaek and his family that although Galen and Sarna were not blood relatives that they were family to Amayla nonetheless and he knew that she would want everyone to meet.

"I do want you to know that between Dwalin and I we could cook a meal for you ourselves, and I will try to at least bake you my famous hobbit cookies before you leave, but since I didn't know you were coming, you will have to put up with Tarlon's cooking tonight, which you will see is absolutely wonderful!" Amayla assured her family.

Laeck and Tutheck began playing with the set of twins while the adult dwarves conversed. Gaylen and Morlen were thrilled to have a big lad to play with and insisted that he help set up their dwarven and orc troops. Laeck, however, decided to have the lasses play cave troll and sent the toddlers over to destroy both armies to the delight of all.

The adults shared stories trying to get to know each other better. Galen was on his best behavior, having promised Dwalin that he wouldn't try to embarrass Amayla too much, but couldn't hold back completely, asking Nokaeck if he could sing or play an instrument.

"Aye, I am a respectable singer. Our amad sang to me to all the time. Our adad could beat out a rhythm on anything, his knee, the table, a tabor. He was quite good at making drums too, but he could not sing. He was completely tone deaf. He could whistle a little, but often even that was out of tune."

Galen, Sarna, Dwalin, and Balin all looked at Amayla, each biting or pursing their lips. Amayla just shook her head and sneered at them all. Galen broke first, with the other three quickly joining his laughter. Dwalin hugged his pouting wife before explaining to a very confused Nokaeck and Merlig, "Let's just say that Amayla is her father's daughter!"

.

After finally saying good night to their guests, Amayla nearly fell into bed as she settled down to feed Ardin his last meal of the day while Dwalin finished straightening up the kitchen. He paused as he walked in the bedroom, basking in the joy that the image brought to his heart.

Amayla smiled up at her husband and patted the spot next to her. He carefully sat next to her, trying hard not to disturb his nursing son.

"What did you think about what Laeck offered?" Dwalin asked softly.

"About taking care of Ardin when they move to Erebor?"

"Aye."

"I'd love it, if it works out. What do you think?"

"She's family. She's good with dwarflings. She'd be more than happy to follow you around to training sessions, that's certain. I can't think of anyone better."

"Me neither."

They sat quietly until Ardin finished.

Amayla looked at Dwalin out of the corner of her eye, sighing at the gruff warrior's peaceful demeanor. "What are you thinking about, luv?"

"About how good things are. Never dreamed I could be this happy."

"If he goes to sleep nicely, I can think of a way we both might be even happier," Amayla replied, smiling at her husband.

"Leave him to me, I'll get him to sleep, just gotta sing to him."

"Very funny. For that, I may just go to sleep when he's done," Amayla huffed; but, when Dwalin returned to their bed after successfully singing their son to sleep, Amayla was wide awake and ready for her husband.

.

.

.

.

********** Notes *********

.

Sorry that this chapter took so long. Life got in the way and then I hit a wall. With this chapter, I had some loose ends I wanted to tie up and show a little more of their married life. Hope you like it! Thanks for the reviews. They always give me a boost.


	82. Chapter 82

The next five years were filled with weddings. Fili and Caileen's was used to serve as the formal validation of Erebor's return to glory. Representatives of all the Dwarven clans came both to celebrate and to affirm their loyalty to the king and crown prince. Nobles from kingdoms of men, and the eleven lands were invited, and once again, Elrond's sons picked up Bilbo for the trek across Middle Earth so that he could attend as well. Dis made certain that Erebor's full wealth was on display during the week-long celebration, culminating in Caileen walking down the aisle in a dress that was so covered in jewels that extra boning had to be added to the underskirt so that she could actually stand. Tauriel was so overwhelmed by the extravagance, that she begged Kili to elope at the end of their courtship. Amayla talked her out of it, convincing her that a small Elven ceremony would be a reasonable compromise that would still allow family as witnesses. Dis still insisted upon a typical Dwarven feast following the couple's honeymoon. Dale also held a large wedding for the marriage of Princess Tilda and Farrak. Fili and Kili insisted upon standing up with Farrak much to the bride's consternation, but both were on their best behavior, and Dale was able to display it's return as a thriving and prosperous city.

.

.

Amayla, Caileen, and Tauriel were strolling through Erebor's extensive markets trying to find something to satisfy the crown princess' cravings.

"Do you want something sweet or something filling?" Tauriel asked.

"I don't know! That's the problem. I'll know it when I smell it," Caileen shrugged.

"I'm telling you, parsnips! Ilna swore by them," Amayla suggested.

"Yuck! If you want parsnips, you get them. There's no way that parsnips will satisfy me," Caileen snapped back.

"Nope, I'm not having any cravings yet and can still eat sausages, so Dwalin's happy," Amayla replied.

"I heard that you even ate fish when you were pregnant with Ardin," Tauriel said, amazed.

"Yep, but it didn't stick with me. Once he was born, I went back to normal."

"Ohhhh, something smells good over there, let's see what it is!" Caileen squealed, turning quickly and sprinting through the crowds.

"Hey, wait for us!" the two yelled, bounding after her.

When they finally caught up to her, Amayla chastised her, "Caileen, don't do that. Fili would have our heads if he saw you walking around by yourself! You know that the only reason you're here without guards is because Tauriel and I promised to stick by your side!"

"Yes, yes. Fili doesn't need to know, does he? I'm not going to tell him. Besides, look at those pies!"

"Ohhh, they do look good," Amayla agreed.

"Awe!" Tauriel looked disappointed, "I thought you meant dessert pies, not meat pies."

"I think I've figured out what I want," Caileen smiled, turning to the dam behind the counter. "One of each kind, please!"

"Certainly, your highness," came the quick response.

"Are you going to eat them all?" Tauriel asked.

"Maybe, but I'm definitely trying each one. Need to figure out which one I like best! Do you want some? What about you, Amayla?"

"I can't," Amayla replied. "Tarlon is cooking and he gets very upset if I ruin my appetite."

"I guess I'll get some for Kili, he'll be mad if he finds out that you bought some and I didn't," Tauriel sighed. "And nothing spoils his appetite."

The dam presented Caileen a large package before saying shyly, "Mahal's blessing on you and the babe, your highness. We were all very excited to hear that you and Prince Fili are expecting."

Caileen insisted that the three of them sit down to sample a few of her pies. "Amayla you should try one. You're not going to get anything this good at the outpost."

"That's true. It'll probably be venison stew or lembras bread for me for awhile."

"Are you really taking Ardin with you to the outpost?" Tauriel asked.

"Aye. He's very excited about it. He was heartbroken when Laeck left for her training. I had to do something to cheer him up. It's all he talks about now. I doubt he'll sleep until it's time to go."

"Are you sure it's safe for him to go?" Caileen mumbled as her hand covered her full mouth.

"Aye. We haven't seen an orc in more than a year and Dwalin is coming too. He hasn't been there since Bladurg's funeral, so he needs to go and then he'll will take Ardin back when the patrols switch."

"Who's taking care of Ardin with Laeck gone?" Tauriel asked.

"Ilna. She'll watch him until I have to stop patrolling, then after the babe is born we'll look into hiring someone else. Bolger and Ardin love playing together. They weren't many lads born that year, so those two have definitely bonded. We laugh saying that they'll have their pick of dams when they come of age. Flead still remarks that she'd never seen so many lasses born so closely together."

"And you will stop patrolling earlier this time," Tauriel warned. "I haven't forgotten helping you take off your armor after the battle when you were pregnant!"

"Yeah, yeah. I promise," Amayla waved Tauriel off. "And when I'm done patrolling, I'm going to spend some time back in the Woodland Realm. Adar is pestering me and Dwalin is going to the Iron Hills with Thorin, so it's a perfect time for Ardin and me to go. We both can use a little work on our Elvish. Wanna come with us, Tauriel?"

"Maybe. Somebody should escort you and protect the little lass you're carrying!"

"Why does everyone think it's going to be a lass?" Amayla huffed. "Just the other day, I had to warn Dwalin not to get too excited for a lass. Chances still are that it will be a lad, and I don't want him to be disappointed if it is."

"Well I think its going to be a lass too, and when she's born, we can betroth them to the son I'm going to have!" Caileen declared.

Amayla and Tauriel exchanged shocked looks.

"Don't you think it's a little too soon for marriage arrangements?" Tauriel asked.

"You would think, wouldn't you," Caileen agreed. "But just yesterday I caught Dis and the King already discussing who would be a good bride for this babe. If they can do it, I can do it!"

"But Isn't Dwalin Thorin's cousin?" Tauriel questioned.

"Yes, and they grew up together, so it seems like they are closely related, but I looked into it and they are really something like fourth cousins. It would be fine for the babes to get married."

"Well, I'm impressed that you've worked that all out Caileen," Amayla chuckled. "However, Mahal may have other plans. I would like the babe to find its one."

"And what better one could your daughter find than the future king of Erebor?" Caileen asked.

"You have been hanging out with Dis far too much!" Amayla replied. "Honestly, nothing would give me greater pleasure than having my daughter marry your son, but I think it's just a little too early to be discussing this. Why don't we wait until after the babes are born."

"Fine," Caileen gave in. "But it's going to happen!"

The three fell silent as Caileen pushed away one partially eaten pie and dug into another.

"Yummm, this one is SO good, have a bite Amayla!" Caileen insisted, breaking off a piece.

"Fine, just don't tell Tarlon!" she begged her friends before popping the piece in her mouth.

After a bite, her face scrunched up in disgust, and she immediately grabbed a napkin and spit the food into it. "That was horrible! What was in it?" Amayla spat out.

"Are you kidding?" Caileen retorted. "It's just beef and mushroom. It's delicious!"

"Beef?" Amayla sighed heavily. "I can't not be able to eat beef, not for almost a year. And this even smelled good."

"Maybe it's not the beef," Caileen replied, holding up the pie for closer inspection. "There are lots of mushrooms in here."

Caileen set her pie down and started picking it apart. "Here try a piece of beef and then try a mushroom."

Amayla whispered a quick prayer and took a bite of the meat. Caileen and Tauriel sat silently, watching every chew.

Amayla smiled brightly, "Fine! But I better try the mushrooms just to be sure."

She very slowly lifted the mushrooms and gingerly placed it on her tongue. Two chews later she spit it out, quickly covering her mouth to suppress a gag.

"I think that settles it," Tauriel laughed.

.

.

SEVERAL MONTHS LATER

.

"But I though adad was going to be here when we got home!" Ardin whined, picking up a spoonful of oats and letting it plop back into his bowl.

"Darling, I told you that he isn't coming back until tomorrow, maybe even the next day," Amayla responded.

"But what if he comes home early, don't you think we should make some sausages for him just in case?"

"Do you really miss your father or do you just want sausages?"

"Can it be both?" he replied, looking up at his mother with his big blue eyes.

Smiling, Amayla shook her head, "I promise that we can go to the market today and buy some sausages, for tomorrow. Today you eat up your oats!"

"Yes, amad," he pouted.

A knock on the door interrupted them and Ardin sprang to his feet, only to be stopped by his mother. "I will answer it. You eat!"

Amayla was surprised but pleased to see Caileen standing at her door flanked by two guards, but a quick look at her face told Amayla that something was up. Before she could say more than hello, Ardin was rushing over for a hug.

"Wow Princess Caileen! Your tummy is really big now!" he exclaimed as he tried to give her a hug.

"Yes it is, isn't it Ardin? And I think you got bigger while you were visiting King Thranduil, too!" she smiled, rubbing his hair.

"That's what aduadar* said too! And since I'm bigger, I can probably don't need to eat breakfast, right?" he asked, turning on his charm for the princess.

"Nice try, Ardin," Amayla admonished her son, "Go eat. Princess Caileen and I need to talk. I expect your bowl to be empty with the oats in your stomach when we are done!"

"Yes, amad," he answered glumly, shuffling his feet back to his chair.

.

Amayla guided Caileen into her bedroom and had her sit at her dressing table.

"Did you have a good time in the Woodland Realm?" Caileen asked, fiddling with her dress.

"Fine," Amayla answered brusquely, "But that's not why you're here. What's going on?"

Caileen looked every where around the room, avoiding looking Amayla in the eyes, hand continually rubbing her dress, until Amayla walked over and took her hands in her own.

"Caileen, what's wrong? Is it the baby?" Amayla asked softly.

Caileen looked up at her, eyes puffy and red rimmed, "I'm scared Amayla," was all she could eke out.

Amayla knelt in front of her friend, gently rubbing her hands, "Tell me."

"This morning, when I got cleaned up, I found some spots of blood. We had sex last night. Peva said it was okay. But I'm worried. Did you ever have any blood?" Caileen asked desperately, voice shaky.

As the fear emanated from her friend, Amayla wanted so badly to assure Caileen that everything was going to be alright, but she couldn't lie. "I'm sorry Caileen, I never did."

Tears filled Caileen's eyes and she began to sob, "Oh Mahal, Amayla, what if I'm losing this baby? We've been trying so long, and we've come so far, I can't lose him now!"

"It's going to be okay, Caileen. I'm not the best source on pregnancies. Mine was pretty non-eventful. Did you talk to Fili or your mother or Dis?"

"No! I didn't want to tell anybody! But I knew I had to, so I came here. I wanted you to tell me that it was normal. Please help me Amayla!"

"Okay." Amayla took a deep breath and steadied herself, before reaching to help Caileen stand up. "We'll go see Peva right away. She'll probably tell us that it's nothing to worry about, and then we won't tell anybody if you don't want to, but you should let Fili know."

Caileen nodded and wiped her eyes.

As they walked out, Ardin looked up guiltily and quickly shoved the last two spoonfuls of oats into his mouth. Amayla gave him a quick look before opening the door and calling in Caileen's guards.

"Do either of you know the leather workshop of Nokaeck in the market place?"

One of them nodded yes.

"Good. Then you will escort my son there and ask Nokaeck to watch him. Just tell him that I will explain later."

"But General, Prince Fili has ordered that the princess must have two guards with her at all times."

Amayla stared down the guard, "And you don't think that I am an appropriate replacement for you, soldier?"

The guard faltered, "Of course you are general, at least you would be, but you're, you know, pregnant too?"

Without saying a word, Amayla stepped over and drew her sword down from over the fireplace. She withdrew it from its sheath, holding it up in air, the mithril practically glowing in the light. Every soldier in Erebor knew of, admired, and even lusted after Amayla's sword.

She pointed the sword at the two guards, "You were saying?"

The soldier that had questioned Amayla took a step back and simply stared at her with wide-eyes. The second guard saved him. "I think what my friend here meant to say is that he'd be honored to escort your son."

Amayla sheathed her sword, still glaring at the guards. "Fine. You will take him and then meet us at the midwife's quarters. Is that understood?"

The soldier straightened up and replied curtly, "Yes, general."

Amayla quickly explained to Ardin that he would be visiting his uncle for a little while, while she went to an appointment with the princess. Ardin, always eager to see his uncle and show him the new sword that Thranduil had given him, didn't mind in the least.

.

Peva's face fell when Caileen described her situation.

"The bleeding isn't normal, is it?" Caileen asked, even though she knew the answer.

"No, I'm afraid not, your highness," the midwife replied.

"Am I going to lose the baby?" Caileen whispered, squeezing Amayla's hand tightly.

"I'm not certain. I'm going to call my grandmother and have her look you over too. I think the prince should come, and your mother."

"But there's a chance?" Caileen pressed her.

"I will not lie to you, your highness. There is a chance, but we're going to do everything can to make sure you deliver a healthy baby. Right now, the best thing you can do is to lay down and rest easy. That is your only job. Stay calm. I'll go get Flead, Amayla if you would send for the prince, please?"

After Peva left, Caileen's tears began to flow in earnest. Amayla felt a few fall herself.

"Caileen, I'm going to go tell the guards to get Fili. Do you want your mother too?"

Caileen sniffed and nodded yes. As Amayla turned, Caileen added, "And Dis too, please. But no one else."

.

Amayla gave explicit orders to the guards. "First, you interrupt the Prince where ever he is. Tell him I sent you and that his wife is fine, but he is to come to the midwife immediately. Then go find Princess Dis and tell her the same thing." The other guard was sent to find Ula. Both were admonished to not say a word to anyone else, before Amayla went back to sit with Caileen.

.

.

The waiting room was silent except for the soft scraping noise as Amayla ran her sharpening stone over and over her sword. Dis paced as Ula sat wringing her hands. Finally, Peva opened the door and called them in. Fili was holding Caileen's hand in his as he stood by his wife on the examination table. Ula rushed to the other side and bent to kiss her daughter while Dis put her arm around her son for a quick hug and soft words of encouragement. Flead sighed heavily as she said in a chair with her granddaughter's assistance. She then motioned Peva to begin.

"There is no easy way to say this, so I will be blunt. The situation is very serious. Simply put, the afterbirth is in the wrong place. That's where the bleeding came from. The good news is that the bleeding was very light and it stopped; however, as the baby continues to grow, there is likely to be more. Everything depends on where exactly the afterbirth is. If it is just low, there is a chance that the babe can make it through the birth canal. It will still be risky for the princess, but we will do our best to stop any bleeding that will occur."

"But the babe would be alright?" Caileen interrupted.

"If the baby makes it through the canal, then yes, he or she will be just fine."

Caileen sighed and leaned up against her husband, Fili, however, never took his eyes off Peva. "But if he can't make it through . . . ?"

Peva continued solemnly, "If the afterbirth blocks the canal, the babe can't make it through and there will be tremendous bleeding. Too much bleeding. We would likely lose them both."

Ula gasped loudly before Amayla rushed over to hold the sobbing dam.

Fili kissed his wife's head, stroking her face and wiping away her tears, before turning back and lashing out at Peva, "There must be something you can do!"

Flead spoke up with her halting, raspy voice, "Your highness, there is little we can do. The princess should stay quiet in bed, but the rest is up to Mahal."

"NO! I refuse to accept that!" Fili shouted startling all in the room. He turned to Amayla, his voice desperate, "Didn't that elven healer help a dam from Gorvuud deliver her baby? Do you think he would help?"

"I'm sure that Neston would help if he could, Fili. I'll send a raven right away asking, with your permission."

"Thank you Amayla. Please do, but please don't say much in the note. I'd like to keep this as quiet as possible."

"Understood. I'll go right now so there will be time for a reply to come today." She picked up Caileen's hand and gave it a squeeze, trying to be supportive, "Everything will be okay." The catch in her voice, though, betrayed her true feelings.

.

.

Amayla made her way to the marketplace where she found Ardin happily waving his new wooden sword around while chattering away to his uncle.

"Amad! You're back! Can we go buy some sausages now?"

"Patience my love. I would like to speak to my brother first. We must thank him for taking care of you on such short notice." Amayla said with a strained smile.

Nokaeck embraced his sister, whispering in her ear, "Are you alright? Is it the babe?"

She shook her head, whispering back, "Have no worries, the babe and I are perfectly fine. I can't yet tell you why I needed you to watch Ardin, but it was very important. Thank you! I hope he wasn't a bother."

"Ardin could never be a bother. That's what family is for. He told me all about his time with the elves and showed off his new sword. He's very proud of it."

"Aye, he was not happy when I wouldn't let him sleep with it last night. But I need to go send a raven message, so we need to get going."

"A raven message! Yay!" Ardin squealed.

"What do you say to your uncle, Ardin?"

Ardin stood up very straight, "Thank you Uncle Nono! Say hi to Aunt Merlig, and Laeck and Tutheck for me. Tell them I can't wait to show them my sword!" He ended by waving it with a flourish followed by a crisp bow.

.

Amayla and Ardin climbed the stairs to the upper chamber where a small balcony had been cut out of mountain. Most of the ravens roosted over in Ravenhill, but a number of ravens were trained as messengers. Several were kept inside the mountain, while others were sent to Dwarven settlements allowing for quick, but brief messages to be sent around Middle Earth. As part of their peace treaty, Thorin agreed to set up a raven post in both Dale and the Woodland Realm to send messages quickly when necessary. In this case, Amayla knew it was absolutely necessary.

Ardin had only been to the raven roost once before so he was thrilled to see the birds up close again. The raven keeper gave him some nuts to feed the birds while Amayla penned a short note to Thranduil. _Please send Neston immediately. Not for me. Will explain later. Please reply._ She rolled up the message and gave it to the keeper who fixed it to one of the raven's leg and sent him off.

"How long before we get a response?" she asked.

"From the elf king? Don't think I've ever gotten a turn-around response from him," the keeper sneered.

"He will respond," Amayla responded coldly. "HOW LONG?"

The keeper lowered his head, "M'sorry General. It's just that they'll have to send a response immediately for the bird to get back before dark, so it probably won't be until tomorrow, mid-morning."

"It will come today," Amayla growled, "When should I expect it and don't make me ask again!"

The keeper to step back in fear, "Dusk, general."

"Fine. I will send a guard to wait for it." She turned to her son, "Say good-bye Ardin."

.

Amayla was sitting at dinner with Balin and Ardin when the guard came with the message.

 _Neston will leave at first light. I await your explanation._

Amayla let Balin read the message and he agreed to watch his nephew so that Amayla could tell Fili and Caileen in person. She found Caileen propped up in her bed with a tray of food in front of her and Fili sitting next to her with a fork in his hand.

"Oh Amayla, thank Mahal you are here! Would you please tell my husband that I am perfectly capable of feeding myself!"

"And please tell my wife that she needs to keep up her strength and that if she doesn't eat, that I will have to feed her!"

Amayla found herself smiling despite the situation, "I received a note back from Thranduil. Neston will leave at first light."

"That is good news," Fili commented, looking at his wife and squeezing her hand. Turning back to Amayla he asked, "What did you tell him?"

"Just that that Neston was needed and not for me. I did promise him an explanation, though. But I'm sure that if we ask him, that he will keep the new private."

Fili looked at her questioningly, to which she replied with a chuckle, "He's not completely untrustworthy! Besides, he likes Caileen."

"Who doesn't?" Fili responded, turning back to his wife.

"I'll meet Neston at the gate and bring him straight here, tomorrow. If Thorin arrives first, what do you want me to do?" Amayla asked.

"Just have him come here. I want to talk to him right away and I'm not leaving Caileen's side."

"Fili! You cannot stay with me every second of every day. You have duties to attend to! Amayla, help me out with him!" Caileen begged.

"I am not getting in the middle of this fight!" Amayla chuckled.

"I will reconsider after the elf healer checks you out, Ghivashel. But until then, you are stuck with me. Now have another bite," Fili answered while holding up another piece of food to her lips.

"Do you see what I have to put up with, Amayla! I'm not hungry!" Caileen pouted, crossing her arms in front of and sealing her lips tight.

"I am leaving!" Amayla turned with a wave of her hands before shouting back at both of them, "Fili be nice! And Caileen, eat your dinner!"

The last thing Amayla saw was Caileen shouting "Traitor" before being cut off by a fork being shoved in her open mouth.

.

.

**************** Author's Note ******************

*aduadar is the best translation of Grandfather in Sindarin that I could find. It's probably not technically correct as that is more likely the father of my father, but I couldn't find anything better and it sounds cute, so I went with it.

The idea of writing three weddings completely blocked me. I just couldn't do it, so I didn't. Hope nobody minds.


	83. Chapter 83 Pregnancies Pt 2

"I see your adad, Ardin!" Amayla shouted.

"Where? Where? Let me see!"

Amayla lifted her son up and held so he could see over the ramparts, pointing out a blur in the distance kicking up a cloud of dirt.

"That's adad? Are you sure it's not Neston?"

"Aye. Neston would be coming from the other direction. And those are ponies, not horses, so it's definitely your adad!"

"Why didn't adad ride Osp?"

"Because most dwarves prefer ponies, especially Mr. Gloin. So, since everyone else was riding ponies, adad did too."

Ardin wiggled to get down, "C'mon amad. Let's go meet him!"

.

Amayla alerted the guards on duty that the king would be arriving shortly and ordered everyone to stand ready so that when the king and his party, they were greeted by a compliment of guards standing at attention.

.

As soon as Dwalin dismounted, the small dwarfling launched himself into his arms, with his mother right behind. Despite Ardin in one arm, Dwalin still managed to pull Amayla in for a deep kiss.

"You're here earlier that I expected," Amayla remarked as Thorin and Gloin walked up to them.

"Hi Mister Yourmajesty and Mister Gloin," Ardin shouted happily, waving at the two.

Thorin attempted to stifle his laugh while Gloin didn't even bother.

"If it had been up to these two, we would have arrived in the middle of the night. They both wanted to ride/ straight through to get home sooner. I had to order them to stop," Thorin growled playfully.

"Can I help it if a miss my wife?" Gloin protested, "And I am going to find her this minute and show her!"

Amayla turned to the King, "Thorin, if I may have a minute in private?"

Thorin nodded and started walking. Dwalin grabbed Amayla's arm and looked at her questioningly before she mouthed, "Don't worry," before suggesting loudly that Ardin show his adad his new sword.

Amayla quickly and quietly told Thorin the basics about Caileen, that Fili asked that he go directly there, that Neston was coming to help, and that she would bring him to Fili's quarters as soon as he arrived. All color drained from Thorin's previously smiling face and he immediately took off.

Amayla did her best to control the tears that threatened to spill out of her eyes before she turned back to her husband and son. As soon as she did, Ardin shouted happily, "Amad! Adad says we can go see Mister Bifur and Mister Bofur and they will make me a new axe!"

"Oh, did he?" Amayla glared at her husband.

"If he can have an elvish sword, he should have a dwarvish axe," Dwalin replied firmly.

"He's only five!"

"Doesn't matter. Now what was that bit with Thorin about?"

"We are not done talking about this axe. Just because his grandfather spoils him does not mean we have to too!" Amayla scolded, before continuing, "And I told Thorin to go straight to Fili's." She then pulled him forward and whispered in his ear that Caileen was having problems. Pullling back, she told him that she needed to wait for Neston. "You take Ardin home. I promised that he would get to take a bubble bath with you – and you need it! Neston should be here any minute now."

As if on cue, a guard shouted that elves were approaching.

"Thank Mahal," Amayla sighed. "Now we can only pray that he can help."

.

.

Amayla explained the situation to Neston in Elvish as she escorted him and two assistants to see Caileen. Even the normally stoic healer frowned as he listened.

"Neston, I cannot overstate the importance of this baby. If Fili were to lose both of them, I'm not sure if he would survive. Kili would become the heir, but I don't think the tribes would accept any half-dwarf, half-elf children of his on the throne. That would mean that the crown would pass to Dain, which wouldn't be horrible, but his son, Stonehelm would be a disaster, especially for peace between Erebor, Thranduil, and Dale. Can you help? We can't lose the babe, and Caileen is . . . " She couldn't finish as the tears started flowing.

Neston paused and wiped her tears away, "I know she is your friend. If what the midwife said is correct, then it is indeed very serious. I will do all that I can."

.

Amayla introduced everyone to Neston, who asked that the midwives and Oin be summoned as he questioned Caileen and Fili in private. Thorin pulled Amayla to the side and asked that she watch over Neston and his aides, "If they start speaking elvish, I want somebody to know what they're saying."

When Flead, Peva, and Oin arrived, Neston carried out his physical exam of Caileen, afterwards talking to the healers in private, with Fili insisting on Amayla sitting in.

"If she is bleeding this early, then I don't think she will make full term, and I highly doubt that the baby can be born normally."

Flead and Peva nodded their agreement.

Neston turned to Peva, "Have you ever delivered a child after the mother has died?"

Peva shook her head no, but Flead spoke up. "I have had to do it several times, only twice successfully."

"My experience is about the same," Neston sighed. "The babe only survived when it was taken almost immediately. But I have always wondered if we could take the baby early, before the mother goes into distress, maybe we could save both?"

Horn in his ear, Oin spoke up, "You want to cut the baby out while the princess is still alive?"

"Yes."

Oin scowled and shook his head, "I don't like that idea. How will we know if the babe will survive? That's the future king of Erebor you're talking about! And I don't think Prince Fili will want you butchering his wife!"

"I understand that. I would wait until we felt as certain as possible that the babe was far enough along. I delivered a dwarfling early before and he was just fine. The problem is if we wait too long, the princess might start bleeding and we could lose her. The midwives would closely monitor the princess. When we agree that it's time, I would need your assistance Lord Gloin. You have operated on far more dwarves than I."

Oin stroked his beard, pacing, "It is risky," he mumbled. "I don't like it."

"It is riskier to do nothing," Flead replied.

Oin threw up his hands in frustration, "I cannot make this decision!"

Flead reached out her hand to comfort him, "Only the Prince and Princess can decide. We must ask them."

.

Fili was beside himself. "You want to cut open my pregnant wife and you've never done it before? You can't be serious!"

Caileen, though, remained calm. "You swear that the babe would be alright," she asked, staring at Neston.

"I cannot make any guarantees, your highness. But I believe it is the best chance the babe has."

Fili stood up and started pacing again, finally stopping in front of Amayla, "And you trust him?"

"He saved my life twice, and Dwalin's once. I trust him completely."

Fili continued pacing, his face twisted in agony, looking to his mother and uncle but not speaking, until Caileen patted the space next to her for him to sit.

Flead broke the silence with her soft, raspy voice, "Your highness, I have seen too many situations like this where the dams die taking their babes with them. I don't wish to see another. The bleeding was a warning we cannot ignore. This is the only way."

Fili looked to Caileen, who smiled at him, and gently tugged his mustache braid. "It will be alright," she promised softly.

He bumped his forehead to hers before turning to Neston, "Do what you must!"

.

Amayla finally made it back to her quarters where she found her husband giving her son lessons on how to properly stand holding his new sword. She ignored it and ran into his arms and let him hold her until her tears ran out.

.

.

Arrangements were made for Caileen to be on bed rest under constant supervision, often to her frustration. Neston returned briefly to the Woodland Realm to update Thranduil and research any tome the library had on dwarvish births.

Ardin became Caileen's favorite visitor, with the princess insisting that Amayla leave him with her when she had meetings to attend. When Amayla worried that her son was bothering the princess, Caileen waved her off.

"He's the only one who doesn't look at me with worry or pity. He's just happy to have me read to him or color with him. We're making a picture book of his favorite story so he can give it to the babe."

"Huan and Celegorm?" Amayla asked, chuckling.

"Aye."

"He loves that one. Only we don't go past the two of them hunting. Nothing about Beren and Luthien. He doesn't need to learn about that yet. And of course, all he wants is a giant dog that he can go hunting with."

That brought a smile to Caileen, "Yes, he's told me that you aren't giving in so now he's trying to convince me to promise to get one for the babe when he gets big enough and they will share responsibility for it. He has obviously spent too much time with Kili because he knows how to turn those big blue eyes on me!"

"Do not give in!" Amayla warned. "He can be relentless."

"Wonder where he gets that from!"

"His father."

"Yeah, right. But Ardin has promised that he will be a sword brother to this one, just like his adad is with Thorin."

"Now that I will agree to!" Amalya replied.

.

.

Weeks later, Amayla dropped off Ardin thinking it would be the last time before the date for the baby's birth. Caileen's spirits were high and she gave Ardin a big hug when he climbed into bed with her.

"Last time, my darling, what book should we read?"

"Amayla gave Ardin a quick kiss on the top of his head as he showed Caileen the book he brought. "This one is from Mister Bilbo. It's all about hobbits and goblins. Amad says we can go visit Mr. Bilbo when the baby is big enough. I can't wait!"

.

Amayla returned about an hour later to find the two happily drawing.

"Amad! Look at my picture. Mister Bull Roar won the battle when he knocked the goblin king's head off and it flew into a hole! See? This is his head flying throught the air! See? See!"

"I do! What an interesting story!" Amayla replied looking at Caileen with concern.

She simply shrugged, "Don't look at me. Bilbo sent it!"

"Come on, my little luv, say good-bye. We need to go to the market."

"Bye Princess Caileen! Thank you for reading to me!"

Ardin kicked back the blanket he was sitting under and Amayla's face fell as she saw the blood stain underneath.

"Caileen! You're bleeding!" Amayla yelped.

Caileen looked down and blanched. "No! I don't feel anything. The baby is not supposed to come for two more days!"

"Looks like it's going to be today!" Amayla replied. The two friends stared at each other for a moment, before Amayla kicked into gear. "Stay calm. We have a plan. I'll go get help."

Amayla scooped up her son and ran out of the bedroom, yelling for Peva and the guards. Everyone knew their jobs, whom they were to notify, and what they were supposed to do. Amayla sat Ardin down in a corner, explaining quickly that he had to sit there and behave.

Sensing the fear in the room, Ardin's eyes filled up, "Did I do something to Princess Caileen, amad?"

Amayla wrapped her son in her arms, hugging him tightly. "No, my luv. You did nothing wrong. Neston thought this might happen and made a plan for us to follow. Just like amad and adad do when we go to fight orcs. My job is to be with Princess Caileen and since we didn't plan for you to be here, I need you to be brave and just sit and look at your book. Can you do that? I'll be back very soon to check on you."

Ardin nodded bravely and clutched his book to his chest.

In a matter of a minutes, Fili, Neston, Oin, Dis, Thorin, and Ula all arrived and Caileen was moved into the room that they had prepared for the surgery. After a flurry of activity, Amayla came out to the living area where Thorin sat with his head in his hands. She paced between her son and the door, trying to will Dwalin or Balin to appear to take care of Ardin.

Thorin finally yelled at her, "Just go in!"

"But . . ." Amayla cocked her head towards Ardin.

"I believe I am perfectly capable of watching him," Thorin answered before calling out to the dwarfling. "What do you say, Ardin? Is it okay with you if your amad goes and helps Princess Caileen and Neston while you and I wait out here?"

Ardin shrugged, "Sure Mister Yourmajesty. Do you want to see the book Mr. Bilbo sent about Mr. Bull Roar and the goblins?"

Amayla gave her son a quick kiss, thanked Thorin, and rushed inside to be with Caileen. She walked in just as Caileen finished drinking the brew that would render her unconscious for the surgery.

The room was silent except for Neston, his assistant, Oin, and Flead discussing exactly where to make the cut. Once it was clear that Caileen was out, Neston went to work. In a matter of a few minutes, he lifted up a wailing infant and handed it off to Peva with Oin getting the honor of cutting the cord. His announcement shocked everyone, "It's a lass!"

Peva took the baby to Dis where they both cleaned her up as she loudly cried in protest.

"She sounds healthy," Neston remarked.

"And she looks perfect," Peva replied before swaddling her and handing her to her proud father.

Amayla didn't bother to wipe her tears as Fili took the babe over to Caileen, introducing the babe to her unconscious mother as well as her grandmother.

The moment was ruined when Oin said too loudly, "She's still bleeding!"

Fili turned to Neston and Oin, "She's going to be alright, isn't she?" he pleaded.

"We're trying, your highness," Neston replied. "It might be best for you to leave the room."

"I'm not leaving my wife."

"Fili, maybe it would be best," Dis said while trying to calm the newborn.

"Take the baby out. Show her to Thorin, amad, but I'm not leaving!"

"Amayla," Neston ordered. "Keep the prince up there. You know what to do."

Amayla led Fili to Caileen head, having him hold her hand, instructing him as she was during Dwalin's operation.

.

Waiting outside, Dwalin and Balin had arrived shortly after the baby was born. Ardin ran and jumped into his arms, "Adad! Do you hear that? The new prince is here! And I'm going to be his sword brother!"

"Aye, that you will," a beaming Dwalin replied, before asking Thorin if he had seen the babe yet.

"No, we're still waiting."

"What about the Princess? Any word?" Balin asked.

"No, nothing yet, and if nobody comes out soon, I'm going in!" Thorin growled.

As he said that, Dis and Ula came waling out carrying the still squalling infant.

"He certainly sound healthy," Balin remarked, smiling.

"She certainly does," Dis replied, smirking.

The dwarrows' mouths dropped as they stared at Dis.

"SHE?" Thorin exclaimed.

"Aye. It's a princess," Dis answered.

While the males are gazed lovingly at the babe, Ardin was very confused. Patting his father on his face, he asked, "It's a princess? But you said it was going to be a prince?"

Dwalin shrugged, "Well, most babes are lads so we thought that this one would be too, but sometimes they are lasses."

"Does that mean I don't get to be a sword brother," he asked dejectedly.

Dwalin ruffled his son's hair, "No laddie, now it's even more important that you are her sword brother and always protect her. Do you think you can do that?"

"Aye, adad," he answered very solemnly.

The door was pushed open and Amayla called out frantically, "Ula! Come in here!" The look on her face told everyone in the room that things were not going well for Caileen.

The baby's cries grew even more frantic and Dis did her best to try and comfort her as Thorin, Balin, and Dwalin began to discuss the ramification of Fili's first born being a lass.

"Has it ever happened before?" Dwalin asked.

Thorin shook his head, "Never in the line of Durin, and it's going to raise questions."

"STOP IT THORIN!" Dis shouted. "The important thing is that she is healthy. We can only pray to Mahal that Caileen will be also. Everything else can wait! I will not tolerate any other discussions right now!"

The three males shut up but exchanges glances that agreed that questions were going to need to be answered."

Ardin wiggled to get down and went over to look at the baby in Dis' arms. "What's her name?"

"She doesn't have one yet. Prince Fili and Princess Caileen will have to pick one out."

"Why is she crying so much?"

"She wants her amad but Princess Caileen is still sick," Dis replied, tears filling her eyes.

"Can I talk to her?"

"Of course," Dis replied as she lowered the baby down to Ardin's level.

Ardin gazed at the babe for a minute, before talking very gently, "Hi little princess! My name is Ardin and I'm going to be your sword brother, well as soon as my amad and adad let me have a real sword. I will guard you and make sure that nothing happens to you. And you don't need to cry about your amad 'cause Mr. Neston is the best healer in all of the Arda. He'll make your amad all better."

As Ardin spoke, the babe slowly stopped crying. He reached out to rub her little hand and she instinctively grabbed on. "Look! She likes me!"

"Aye, that she does," Dis agreed, marveling at the babe's reaction to Ardin.

Caileen's father finally arrived from the mines and met his granddaughter. "She looks like her mother, but with blue eyes."

.

The wait was excruciating for the adults, while Ardin simply enjoyed looking at and talking to the baby.

Finally, Ula opened the door and seeing her husband ran into his arms, sobbing. Thorin barely paused as he strode into the operating room. Balin picked up Ardin and nodded to his brother to escort Dis and follow Thorin while he waited outside. Inside, Oin was sitting with his head in his hands, Peva had to back to the door, talking quietly with Flead, and Neston's assistant was piling up bloody towels. Amayla was leaning against the wall, head hung down, until she saw Dwalin. Like Ula, she practically threw herself into his arms and sobbed. Dis cried out in distress when she saw Fili bent over his wife with Neston standing next to him apologizing.

Startled, Fili turned toward his mother, allowing her the full view of the new mother. It was only then that Dis could see Fili's hand stroking his wife's hair as she blinked up at her mother-in-law.

"She's alive?" Dis cried out, but this time, happily.

"Aye, she is," Fili replied crying, gazing at his wife and continually stroking her hair. "And I think she'd like to meet her daughter."

Caileen immediately put the baby to her breast and everyone else left the room to let the new family bond. As they all left, Dis turned to Amayla questioning why everyone was crying.

Amayla had picked up Ardin, while Dwalin had an arm around them both. "We were all just so relieved. I can't begin to tell you how tense it was in there. Neston and Oin were working away and we just didn't know if she would make it. When Caileen finally opened her eyes, the emotions were overwhelming."

"But then, what was Neston apologizing for?" Dis questioned, looking from Amayla to Neston.

Neston bowed his head, barely able to make eye contact with Dis, "Because there will be no other children for the Princess. To stop the bleeding, we had to make certain choices. We waited too long. Perhaps if she hadn't started bleeding or if I had been more skilled in where we made the cut, they would not have been necessary. I am sorry."

Oin spoke up in Neston's defense, "Laddie, if hadn't been for you, she would have bled to death. You have nothing to apologize for."

"Oin is right," Thorin walked up to the much taller elf and tilted his head to look him in the eye. "Because of you we have a new generation of the line of Durin and Princess Caileen will live to raise her daughter. Our family, and all of Erebor, owe you a debt that we can never repay. Ask anything of us, and it will be yours." Thorin ended by bowing to the elf.

"It was my honor, your majesty. Continued good will between Erebor and the Woodland Realm is all I wish for," Neston replied, humbly.

"That and perhaps a batch of Caileen's muffins?" Amayla suggested, smiling.

"Perhaps," Neston smiled with a wink.

.

After a reasonable time, Dis opened the door to tell Fili and Caileen that it was time to move Caileen into her own bed. "And since you've had some time, we've all been anxiously waiting, do we have a name?"

Fili stood up holding the now sleeping baby, "Aye, we did. I'd like you all to meet Princess Lin."

"Princess Lin? I like that name!" Ardin announced loudly.

"I'm glad you approve," Fili laughed.

"That leaves only one last question," Dwalin stated nonchalantly.

"Which is?" Fili asked.

"How much is Nori going to have to pay out since it was a lass?"

.

.

.

************* AUTHOR'S NOTES ******************

.

So the next heir to Erebor is a female! I decided that it was about time and they're all just going to have to deal with it. I couldn't kill off Caileen, that would have made Fili (and me) too sad. Perhaps she was the first C-section in middle earth! The first documented c-section where the mother survived was in 1500 which is almost the time that Tolkien used for his stories, so I think its safe that elves might have figured out how to do one.

Hope you like the "Mister Yourmajesty". I just imagined that Amayla and Dwalin were trying to teach Ardin how to politely address adults, but the whole King thing confused him and that is what he came up with.

Amayla's baby comes next. My original plan was to do them both in this chapter, but I ran out of steam. This seemed like a good place to stop.


	84. Chapter 84 Pregnancies Pt 3

"Amrâlimê, I don't think I should go. Galen and Fili will be there with Thorin. They'll be fine without me," Dwalin said to his wife as he rubbed her feet.

"Fine, luv. You don't have to go if you don't want," Amayla replied nonchalantly.

"Really?" Dwalin looked out of the corner of his eye. "I thought you'd be upset if I didn't go."

"If you don't want to go, that's fine. I'll just go in your place," she said, waving him off. "Remember how well Ardin did while I battled orcs when I was pregnant with him? At least this time, nobody will be trying to kill me."

"WHAT?! NO! You can't go! You're going to give birth any day now!"

Amayla turned and glared at her husband, her voice low and hard, "If you think that after all the meetings I've attended planning out these exercises that two of Erebor's generals won't be there, you're crazy!"

"But, Amayla . ."

"But, nothing! Balin and Kili will both be here. I'll be fine for five short days without you! Besides, I'm going to want a full run-down on how the exercises went. This will be Bain's first time leading his troops and I want to know how he does."

Dwalin sighed heavily and let his head slump to his chest, "I'm going, aren't I?"

"Aye, you are."

.

.

"Is Prince Kili coming over this morning, amad?" Ardin asked as he played with his oats.

"Aye, and before you ask, he is bringing some of Princess Caileen's muffins, but you're not getting any unless you finish your oats!"

"Yes, amad," Ardin mumbled, shoving spoonfuls into his mouth, grimacing with each bite.

When a knock came at the door, Ardin looked to his mother who smiled indulgently and let him run and answer it.

"Prince Kili! Did you bring us some muffins?" Ardin squealed delightedly.

"What? Not even a 'good morning' first? Am I just a delivery lad then?"

"Sorry," Ardin mumbled sheepishly, before straightening up. "Good morning, Prince Kili."

"Much better," Kili smiled, ruffling his hair. "And yes, I brought some muffins. Where's your amad?"

Amayla waved her hand over the top of the couch she was laying on. "Over here! Please bring me one!"

"No 'good morning' from you either? You know that I'm acting in Thorin's stead while he and Fee are gone!"

"So sorry your highness. Now give me a muffin!"

"My, my, why so cranky General?" Kili chuckled as he handed the treasured pastry to the very pregnant dam.

"Why?" Amayla mumbled as she took a bite. "Maybe because I can't get comfortable, my back is killing me, and since Dwalin has been gone, nobody has rubbed my swollen feet!"

"Awe, poor baby. I'd offer to do it myself, but I don't think Tauriel would approve and I am quite certain that Dwalin would take my beard if I did."

"Tauriel would understand," Amayla pouted.

"You may be right, but Dwalin wouldn't."

Amayla stuck out her tongue at the prince.

"Amad! You're not supposed to do that! You said it was rude!" Ardin shouted, causing Kii to laugh out loud.

Amayla closed her eyes and sighed. "You're right, my little luv, it is rude. I shouldn't have done that. I apologize to Prince Kili."

Kili straighted up, crossed his arms in front of him in perfect imitation of his uncle, except that he was smiling from ear to ear.

"Stop your grinning and help me up," Amayla snapped, shaking her head, but laughing at the prince as she held out her arms to him.

Kili grabbed and hoisted her up with a loud, exaggerated grunt.

As Amayla steadied herself, she felt a familiar pop and felt a rush of fluid run down her legs, followed immediately by a sharp pain in her abdomen. After yelping in pain and squeezing Kili's arms, they both looked down at the floor.

"AGAIN? THESE ARE BRAND NEW BOOTS!"

"Amad, are you alright?" Ardin whimpered, frozen in his spot.

Amayla took a moment to catch her breath, nodding to Ardin, and trying to stay calm in front of him. "I'm fine my little luv. Everything will be fine."

She looked up at Kili, fear on her face. Kili responded by gently knocking her forehead with his, and whispering, "You were there for Caileen and Fili, I am here for you."

"Dwalin is going to be so mad," Amayla whispered back.

"I'm not going to worry about him. I'll send a guard to inform him while I go get the midwife. Where's Balin?"

"Next door, I think."

Kili turned to the petrified dwarfling, "Ardin, your mother is going to have they baby soon. Can you run next door and get your uncle please?"

Ardin looked up at his mother with his big blue eyes wider than she had ever seen.

"I'll be okay, Ardin. Just do as Prince Kili said and get Uncle Balin. Hurry please."

Ardin turned and ran out the door, while Kili gently led Amayla to her bedroom. "As soon as Balin gets here, I'll go get amad and then the midwife. Don't worry Amayla, everything will be fine."

Balin showed up in a flash and Kili ran off. Amayla pulled her son into her arms and explained what was going on.

"My job for you is to go with Uncle Balin and tell Aunt Sarna and Aunt Merlig and Lady Ilna what is happening. And you can stay at any of their quarters and play with your friends if you like."

"But I want to stay here and see the baby!" Ardin protested.

Balin reached out and patted his nephew on his shoulder, "Ah laddie, birthing rooms are no places for males like us. And it could be awhile. It might be best to spend some time with your friends."

"Where are you going to be Uncle Balin?"

"I'll stay next door in my quarters waiting, just like I did when you were born."

"And Prince Kili?"

"He'll join me, I'm sure."

"Then that's where I'm staying," he declared, crossing his arms and glaring at the two adults.

Balin and Amayla both smiled at the image.

"He looks just like Dwalin when he does that," Amayla chuckled.

"Aye, but with a bit more hair," Balin agreed.

Ardin glowered at both of them.

"Fine, Ardin. But mind your uncle!"

"I will, amad!" Ardin exclaimed and hugged his mother. Unfortunately, a strong contraction hit at the same time and Amayla cried out in pain.

Ardin backed off, crying, "I'm sorry amad! I didn't mean to hurt you!"

Amayla looked to Balin, waving her hands and she doubled over, clutching her abdomen.

"I promise that you didn't hurt her laddie," Balin explained, pulling Ardin in close to him. "This is the way of babies coming into the world and why it's not a good idea for you to stay."

The door was slammed open and Dis' voice rang through the quarters.

"We're in the bedroom," Balin shouted back as he patted Amayla on the shoulder. "Come'on Ardin. Let's go do our jobs."

.

.

Over an hour later, Amayla's quarters were filled with her friends taking turns pacing with her and steadying her as each contraction hit.

"They're getting closer!" Amayla yelled during one. "Dwalin's not going to make it and I promised that I wouldn't have this baby during the exercises!"

"Well that was a promise you had no control over," Dis chastised her. "My husband wasn't there for either of my sons' births and everything went just fine."

"Speaking of your son," Amayla growled, "Where is Peva? Kili should have been back with her a long time ago. Erebor isn't that big!"

Dis turned at looked at the door, mumbling, "I was just thinking that myself."

"Do you want me to go look for him?" Ilna asked.

"PLEASE!" Amayla shouted.

But as Ilna opened the door to walk out, Kili was there, holding a birthing chair on his back with Flead clutching his other arm.

"Flead?" Ilna gasped.

"Aye, lassie. It's me. If you would take me to Amayla, please?"

Ilna offered her arm to the elderly dam and helped her slowly shuffle over to where Amayla was clutching the back of her couch.

Amayla was as surprised to see Flead as was everyone else, "I thought that you had stopped helping with births. Where's Peva?"

"Aye, I've tried but Trolog, daughter of Simi, went into labor and she's family, VERY distant family. Trolog is a sweet thing but it's her first and Simi is about as high-strung as they come. She insisted that Peva wasn't experienced enough to deliver her grandchild on her own. Not that I did anything in the room, Peva was fine on her own but apparently my presence was needed to shut up Simi. Trolog is getting close so Peva is hoping that she will be here in plenty of time. Until then, you have me and all of these experienced dams with you," she assured Amayla. "So tell me, lassie, how close together are your pains?"

Flead was surprised at the answer, "You're a little closer than we thought you'd be. Second babies do come a little quicker than the first."

Feeling completely forgotten, Kili asked where he should put the chair. Dis pointed and then pulled him aside. "What took you so long?" she whispered.

"Don't be mad at me!" he protested. "When Peva wasn't in her quarters, I had to find someone who knew where she was. And it was several levels down. And when Flead said she would come, we had to walk back to her quarters, get a chair, and then walk here. And she's really slow!"

Dis sighed and patted her son, "I'm sure you did you best and Amayla will thank you later. Go next door and sit with Balin, Nokaeck, and Ardin."

.

Amayla cringed as the contractions came closer and closer together. When Flead finally insisted that it was time for the chair, she fiercely objected, but the old midwife would have none of it.

"General, you may command warriors on the battlefield, but when it comes to babies being born, I do the commanding. It is time!"

Amayla hung her head and wiped away her tears. Just as she settled into the chair, the door burst open and Dwalin came charging in, followed closely by Neston, both covered in mud.

"I'm not too late, am I?" he shouted.

"Dwalin! You made it!" Amayla cried out, reaching for her husband. "No, you're not too late!"

"You may not be late, but you are filthy. You will not be coming anywhere near this baby covered in mud as you are!" Flead insisted.

Dwalin scowled at the elderly dam but Neston put a hand on his shoulder to hold him back, "Mistress Flead is right. Change quickly and wash up."

Dwalin growled but hurried to his room.

"Neston, why did you come?" Amayla asked.

"I hope I am welcome," he questioned.

"Of course! But shouldn't you be at the exercises?"

"I wasn't really needed; so, when King Thranduil saw Dwalin rushing out, he insisted that I go too. Besides, it might be nice for me to be present at a normal, Dwarven birth for once. However, as dirty as I am, I don't think it wise for me to get too close and I doubt that your husband has anything that will fit me."

"True, but Thranduil does," Dis interjected. "He always keeps a few things here for visits."

"I could never wear anything of his majesty's," Neston objected, horrified at the mere thought.

"You can and you will," Dis answered firmly. "If Thranduil has a problem with it, he can take it up with me. He sent you to help and this is the only way you can. I will send Kili to fetch something for you."

.

While he waited, Neston took off his outer tunic and stood in his simple undershirt over his very muddy pants. "Is she close?" he asked Flead.

"Aye. She should be pusing but she's stubborn and is waiting for her husband."

"Amayla," he scolded. "It is time!"

"Not until Dwalin gets out here!" she said through gritted teeth before letting out a huge scream. "Or maybe not!"

Caileen walked over and pounded on the bedroom door, "MOVE IT DWALIN!"

Almost immediately, Dwalin came stumbling out, trying to tie his boots. He ran over to Amayla and held one of her hands and kissed her head. "I'm here luv. I'm here."

"Now start pushing Amayla!" Flead ordered.

.

The routine of Amayla pushing and resting was interrupted when Kili came running in carrying an armful of elvish clothing, some dragging on the floor. "I didn't know what to bring, so I grabbed everything," he explained while trying to catch his breath.

Ilna quickly grabbed the clothing from Kili and nodded to Neston to follow her into Ardin's room. When he came out, he was wearing a long robe light green robe, trimmed in silver embroidery. It trailed on the ground as Neston was not nearly as tall as his king.

Shaking his head, he turned to Dis, "This was the plainest thing I could find. I am trusting you to make this right with his majesty!" He then settled himself in front of Amayla and encouraged her to push, very quickly declaring, "Just one more big one!"

Dwalin wrapped his arms around Amayla and whispered encouragement as Amayla gather the last of her energy and give it her all, collapsing as Neston guided the baby out. A moment later he announced to the room, "It's a lass!"

Amayla and Dwalin kissed, laughed and cried as Neston, Flead, and Dis started cleaning up the baby. After a minute though Amalya noticed how quiet the room was. "Why isn't she crying? What is happening?!"

Neston was whispering to Flead, but all Amayla could make out was "Have you ever?" and "Check her hearing."

Amayla and Dwalin clung to each other as they watched Neston put his ear to the baby's chest, and then clapped next to her ear. Finally, he asked for a mirror which Sarna quickly fetched from Amayla's dressing table.

"WHAT IS HAPPENING?" Amayla cried out. "SOMEBOY TELL ME!"

Dwalin finally stomped over to see for himself but Dis stopped him.

Eventually, Neston and Flead both shrugged and turned to the frantic parents.

"I'm sorry Amayla, . . " Neston began, which caused Amayla to immediately scream out "NO!"

"NO, AMAYLA, she's fine. I'm sorry to have scared you!" Neston quickly assured her. "Your daughter is absolutely fine."

"BRING HER HERE, PLEASE!" Amayla begged.

Neston delivered the baby who blinked up at her doting parents.

"What was all the fuss about?" Dwalin growled.

"Neither Flead nor I have every seen such a contented newborn. No crying, no fussing, nothing. We were worried that something might be wrong, but her heart is strong, her lungs sound clear, and she reacts to sound and light. She has all her fingers and toes. She's perfectly healthy from what we can tell. I offer my congratulations."

"And mine also, Generals," Flead added.

Amayla and Dwalin took a moment to coo over their daughter as everyone else gathered in for a peek.

"Do you have a name?" Caileen asked.

"Aye," Dwalin announced. "She is Hilaeg, after Amayla's mother."

"Nokaeck will be so pleased," Merlig stated, beaming at her niece.

.

Dis accompanied Dwalin and Hilaeg over to Balin's quarters while Neston and Flead finished up with Amayla.

Ardin was openly disappointed when he found out he had a sister.

"When Princess Lin was born, everyone said that she was going to be a lad, but she was a lass. So when everyone said that this babe was going to be a lass, I figured that she would be a lad. I was hoping that we would be sword brothers and he would help me protect Princess Lin," he pouted.

"If she is anything like your mother laddie, she'll be a better sword brother than any lad could be," Balin assured him.

"She is your sister laddie," Dwalin stated firmly. "She is going to look to you to protect her and to teach her how to protect herself."

"And she can introduce you to all her dam friends when you're older," Kili added in.

Ardin looked up at the prince very confused, "Why does that matter Prince Kili? Won't I already know her friends?"

"Ummmmm," Kili stammered, looking to the other dwarves in the room who simply smirked at him and offered no support.

Luckily for Kili, Ardin saved him as he smiled at his sister, "She is a lot bigger than Princess Lin was and a lot quieter."

Balin held his niece for a while before passing her to Nokaeck and finally to Kili. She remained quiet and content until the prince took her. Immediately, she began to wiggle and make noises, until she finally scrunched up her face and let out a loud wail.

Dwalin snatched his daughter away and glared at Kili who proclaimed his innocence.

"It's good to hear her strong lungs," Dis remarked, looking at Dwalin and rubbing her son's back. "She's probably hungry. Time for her to go back to her mother. I'm sure Amayla is anxious for her return."

Amayla was relieved and thrilled when all her loved ones brought her daughter back to her. Ardin hopped up onto the bed next to her as she put Hilaeg to her breast.

"It's too bad Princess Lin isn't here 'cause I bet she'll want to meet Hilaeg and be her friend," Ardin remarked as he rested against his mother's arm.

"Aye. I'm sure they'll be best of friends," Amayla replied as she kissed her son and stroked her daughter's cheek.

Dwalin stooped down to kiss his wife. "Happy luv?" he whispered.

"The happiest."

.

.

************************* AUTHOR'S NOTES ************************

.

.

I loved messing with Kili in this chapter. He's so good-natured, he can take it. Looks like Amayla will be making him some new boots – again. Thorin is granting him some serious responsibility since he left Kili in charge while he was away so we know that Kili is not a total goofball. Had to name the baby Hilaeg if for no other reason than then I didn't have to come up with another name.

We're nearing the end. Next chapter will involve serious time jumps and spans. Wonder if I can do LOTR in one chapter? We'll see!

Thanks for the reviews. Love them!


	85. Chapter 85 The Years Fly By

******** AUTHOR'S NOTES ********

I'm trying very hard not to affect any of the LOTR storyline, but I cannot write Balin and friends going to reclaim Moria. It's just too heartbreaking. I once read somebody's head cannon where they explained that Balin left Erebor for Moria because he couldn't bear to stay without Thorin and that Dwalin stayed in Erebor because he couldn't bear to leave Thorin. I found that beautiful. BUT since this is an AU and Thorin didn't die, Balin has no reason to leave Erebor. Therefore, in this story, neither he, Ori, nor Oin go. Maybe somebody else goes, (shoulder shrug) but I'm just not dealing with it.

Update of approximate ages of main characters at start of this chapter – Balin is 301, Thorin-261, Dwalin-191, Amayla-183, Bilbo-83, Ardin-15, Lin & Hilaeg – 10, and Frodo is 3.

Also – warning – character death ahead.

As Ardin predicted, Hilaeg and Lin became fast friends. Just six-months apart, they grew up more like twins than distant cousins, although no one would mistake them for sisters by looking at them. Lin was a beauty with her mother's strawberry blond hair and her father's blue eyes and dimples. With her striking looks and the crown on her head, Fili and Caileen were pleased that Lin had a true friend in the much plainer Hilaeg. Hilaeg had her mother's grey eyes and her father's brown hair. While there was nothing remarkable in her looks, her disposition changed little from the day she was born. She was content in all activities, always smiling and quick with a hug. Luckily, she inherited her father's voice so that when the two lasses would sing and skip through Erebor, they brought smiles to all the inhabitants. Ardin took his job of protector of Lin and Hilaeg very seriously. From the first wooden sword given to him by his grandfather at the age of 5, he was never without a weapon, even if it was made out of wood. Amayla tried to introduce him to numerous activities outside of the training halls, but he always found his way back. Only the stables caught his interest, but it was more so that he could ride with the patrols rather than a passion for the animals.

.

It was a time of peace in the North. Erebor and Dale were thriving once again with trade flowing across Dwarven, Elven and Human lands and growing to the south and east. Amayla accompanied the trade delegations traveling in the East, often times providing the guard for Prince Fili as he sought to strengthen his relationships with other dwarven clans, protecting both his claim to the throne and that of his daughter.

The time away from her family tore at Amayla so that when she received a letter from the Shire announcing that Foldram would be married in the summer, she insisted that the entire family make the trip, not only to attend the wedding but to bring Bilbo back for an extended visit to Erebor. King Thorin thought that it was a perfect excuse to visit the clans in the east, especially the Blue Moutains, so arrangements were made for a royal journey. Ardin and Hilaeg were thrilled to be part of the entourage until they learned that no other dwarflings would be coming with them. Ardin stubbornly refused to go until Prince Fili gave him his personal assurance that he would assign an extra guard to watch over Princess Lin in his absence. They took wagons full of supplies and trade allowing Balin to have a comfortable ride on what he insisted was his last long trip through Middle Earth. He wanted not only to assist Thorin in any trade deals but wanted to see the Blue Mountains and friends there one more time. Ori also went along to serve as scribe and to learn from Balin. Instead of Fili, on this trip it was Kili and Tauriel representing the next generation of Durin's line, with the added bonus of Kili showing his wife where he grew up. Bofur went along but wouldn't say exactly why leaving Amayla and Tauriel to guess that there was someone special he wanted to visit. Fili was left in command in Erebor in Thorin's stead, with Dis and Gloin serving as his advisors.

They left as soon as the ground was dried from the spring rains, heading south toward Rohan before turning toward Dunland, stopping at settlements that had large dwarven populations. For Thorin it was a chance to assure all the clans that he was their King and to see that all were living in relative peace and prosperity. Having Tauriel and Kili along also demonstrated the cessation of overt hostilities between dwarves and elves. For Amayla and Dwalin, the trip brought back the good memories of their journey to Erebor - before the hair tie incident - and the two often found moments to sneak away in the dark after their children were asleep to "check the perimeter" as they told whomever was on watch.

When they headed due north with the Shire as their next destination, Amayla could barely contain her excitement. It had been many years since she her time in the Shire with Bilbo, but nothing had changed. She considered riding ahead but when she had to argue Thorin for a second time about the correct path to take, she knew that she didn't dare leave the group to Thorin's care. Impatient, she urged the group to pick up the pace until Bag End finally came into view.

They were all in for a surprise when they rode up to Bag End. Sitting on the bench outside the familiar green door was Bilbo and a very young fauntling who seemed to consist of only two large feet, a mass of dark curls, and two impossibly large blue eyes. While they were all pleased to meet Frodo and were very happy that Bilbo was adopting him, they were also disappointed to learn that since the adoption was not final, Bilbo absolutely could not return to Erebor with them. They tried hard not to let that knowledge damper their visit nor the celebration of Foldrum's wedding, but when it came time to go to the Blue Mountains, Amayla insisted that she and the children remain in the Shire. She had no kin there and wanted her children to experience the freedom of the Shire. So while the rest of the dwarves reestablished ties to the north, Amayla happily watched Ardin teach an enthusiastic Frodo how to properly use a stick as a sword and Hilaeg learn the secrets of growing prize-winning tomatoes.

All too soon, Thorin and the group returned to the Shire to pick up Amayla for the return home. While thrilled to see her husband and friends, Amayla knew it would be years before they would be back in the Shire. Until then, letters would have to make do. She was happily surprised to see the addition to their travel party when Bofur introduced her to his new wife. The two had known each other in Ered Luin before Bofur left to reclaim Erebor but Bofur had made no moves to court her as she was the daughter of a councilor who had made it very clear that a poor miner was not good enough for his daughter. Bofur had always hoped that she would move to Erebor; but since she never did, he assumed that she was happily married and settled in the Blue Mountains. The trip presented the chance to confirm his suspicions. Instead, Bofur found the unmarried dam still in her father's home and still thinking about him. Despite her father's wishes for a formal, drawn-out courtship, Thorin had quickly married them in a quiet ceremony. Bofur, however, assured Amayla that a wedding party for the ages would occur as soon as they made it back to Erebor. Of that, Amayla had no doubt.

Their return trip went through Rivendell where the group rested while Thorin and Balin held meetings with Elrond. Ardin was thrilled to meet Glorfindel and spent hours getting sparring lessons from the elf. Hilaeg liked the great blond warrior but was more taken by her mother's old friend Tialla. The dwarfling insisted on following Tialla around Rivendell, helping her with all her duties including laundry, sewing, and even dusting. The only way Hilaeg was pulled away from Tialla was when Amayla promised to take her and her brother on a bear patrol with Pethondir. Finally, the siblings were able to give life to all the stories their mother had told them about bears in Gorvuud.

When they finally returned to Erebor, their greeting was far more somber than expected. Dis broke the news that King Bard had died mere weeks earlier and that they had missed both the funeral and Bain's coronation. Any celebration of their return was delays as they all went to Dale immediately to pay their respects, offer their sympathies, and in Thorin's case, confirm Erebor's alliance with the King Bain.

.

.

.

In the ensuing years, the former dwarflings all began lessons in mining, stone work, weapons, and various crafts. Ardin finished his mining training and never looked back. He was the son of two of Erebor's finest warriors and he wanted nothing other to follow in their footsteps. His parents insisted that he learn a craft; so he agreed to learn to forge weapons, figuring that since he was going to be using weapons, he ought to learn how to make them. For Lin, her parents, grandmother, and great uncle decided that her education should be as broad as possible. Beside her weapons training, she spent years learning at least one craft from all the major guilds. Although she was to be allowed to receive her master's ranking in the craft of her choice, Fili wanted her to be well-versed and well known in all the guilds. There was no precedence for a queen to rule Erebor and Fili was determined to make Lin as qualified as possible especially since Thorin Stonehelm had had a son a few years after Lin was born and there were already a few murmurings that he should be considered the true heir. Hilaeg surprised her parents by not wanting to become a warrior after her initial weapons training. She was extremely skilled with a sword, but her heart was not that of a warrior. Rather, she was perfectly content to stay by Lin's side, happily learning each new craft or skill as it came along. Lin was happy to follow Hilaeg too, and insisted on going with her friends to the Woodland Realm during their stays with their grandfather. Much to Thranduil's delight, Ardin, Lin, and Hilaeg – later to be joined by Kili and Tauriel's sons Frerin and Fingaerin – all became fluent in Sindarin and excellent archers.

.

.

.

The years flew by and finally it was time for Bilbo's 111th birthday. A handful of the company went to visit Bilbo, but only Amayla was not shocked went he pulled his disappearing act at the birthday party. She hustled back to Bag End and agreed to Gandalf's suggestion that she and the other dwarves take Bilbo back to Erebor with them. He was eager to go on another adventure but Amayla couldn't help noticing how Bilbo seemed to age precipitously every day on the road. He had aged very little since last she had seen him, so his rapid decline worried her immensely. By the time they reached Rivendell, it was clear to all that Bilbo was not up for the trip through the mountains. It tore at Amayla to leave him behind, but she made him promise to write often and swore to come and bring him to Erebor when he felt that he was able. Little did she know that the next time she would see her hobbit friend would be after a visit to Erebor from a dark rider, an evil being who knew Bilbo's name.

.

.

******Author's Notes 2 *******

This chapter was essentially filler, but we're nearing the end and I had a lot of things to tie up and set up. I had to marry off Foldrum and Bofur and Bard had to die. I didn't want Bard to die, but canon calls for it so I took the easy way out and had it happen while Amayla was away. It was easier on me that way. Next chapter will be LOTR and then we reach the end. Thanks for everyone who has hung in here with me!


	86. Chapter 86 Eastern Rising

While Erebor and her neighbors thrived in relative peace, over the years a darkness slowly had started to creep over Middle Earth. Sauron had openly returned and his power was spreading. The south felt his evil first, especially Gondor and Rohan as orcs started to roam their lands. For Erebor, it meant that trade caravans and diplomatic missions had to be protected far more seriously. Larger contingents of soldiers were sent with each and if a member of the royal family traveled, one of Erebor's generals traveled along.

.

Thorin was in Erebor's great forge with Balin, Gloin, and Dwalin giving Dain and Thorin Stonehelm a tour when a guard interrupted them saying that two soldiers from Prince Fili's delegation were waiting outside his meeting room requesting an audience.

Thorin turned to Dwalin, "They aren't expected back this early, are they?"

"They haven't been gone three months yet. I didn't expect them for several more weeks," Dwalin replied while scowling and fiddling with the hilt of the dagger strapped to his chest.

Thorin nodded and instructed the guards to bring the soldiers down to the forge so he could continue his discussion with Dain.

In a very short time, the soldiers approached the king, bowing formally. "We were sent ahead by General Amayla to let you know that the caravan was returning early. She wanted to give you time to make preparations."

"Why so early?" Thorin asked.

"General Amayla said that she and Prince Fili would explain everything upon their return."

"But they are all well?" Thorin pressed, glancing at Dwalin who was glowering at the two.

"Aye, your majesty. All are well," he replied both to the king and to Dwalin who visibly relaxed at the news.

"How soon will they be here?"

"We rode ahead yesterday at the outskirts of Dale's borders, I would expect them late this afternoon, your majesty."

Thorin nodded at the soldiers, "Well done. You are dismissed. Rest well. You have earned it."

"Thank you, your majesty," they replied nearly in unison before bowing and heading off.

Thorin nodded to Balin before turning to Dain, "Cousin, we need to end this tour. Why don't you and I go back to my chambers. Balin, you will notify all to make ready for the caravan's return. Grundbar will assist you. I'm sure that the storage master will need every minute to get ready. Dwalin, you handle the stables and the armory. I assume you'll want to tell your children. I'll let Dis and Caileen know."

"And Gloin. Gimli is with them," Balin reminded him.

"How could I forget with Gloin moaning about it almost daily?" Thorin chuckled.

.

Given the advanced warning, the ramparts were crowded with loved ones scanning the horizon for the caravan's early return. When they were finally sighted, there was a mad rush to the front gate with the bridge eventually lined with family members waving scarves and welcoming the soldiers and traders homes.

Amayla and Fili rode their horses at the front until Amayla raised her hand to call a halt. At that moment, Fili jumped down and rushed over to his wife and daughter who eagerly embraced him. Amayla was close behind as her children nearly tackled her in their embraces. She was saved when Dwalin broke through them and crushed his lips against hers in a deep and searing kiss. A loud cough that sounded like Balin caught Amalya's attention but Dwalin didn't let up. There was a second cough that was finally followed by Balin calling out "Brother!" Still Dwalin didn't stop. Finally, Thorin shouted, "Dwalin, enough!"

Dwalin reluctantly pulled away from his wife and turned to glare at his king, "I heard you! If you have a problem with me reacquainting myself with my wife, take it up with me in the rings!"

"Perhaps I shall!" Thorin challenged his friend back.

"Aye, perhaps you should, that is if you remember the way. I know how long it's been since you've been there."

Their glaring contest ended when Dwalin received a sharp elbow in his side from his wife, much to the amusement of their children. Amayla nodded to Fili so they both could report to their king. Fili received a quick head butt and an embrace while Amayla bowed formally. "Your majesty, we've brought back most of the items that were sought after. The wagons are nearly full. Most importantly, we suffered no loss of life or injuries during the trip. Prince Fili and I need have much to discuss with you about things in the East – in private."

"Welcome home, General. I am eager to hear what you and Fili have to say. Lord Dain is here in Erebor, is it for his ears also?" Thorin replied.

Fili quickly spoke up, "Aye Uncle, it is important that Dain hears this too."

"And Galen," Amayla added in.

"Very good. Go get clean and changed and we will meet in my private council room in an hour. I will have dinner served there as I'm sure that you are both hungry." He quickly continued when he saw Dwalin gaze at his wife, "But only an hour, Dwalin! Is that clear?"

Dwalin frowned at his friend, responding sarcastically, "Aye, your majesty. Crystal clear."

Fili chimed in, winking at his wife, "I think an hour will do just fine!"

"Pffft," Dwalin shook his head at the prince. "If that's all the time you need laddie, then I feel sorry for the Princess."

His statement was followed by a large "oof" as Amayla elbowed him in the ribs a second time, causing both their children to burst into laughter once again.

Amayla turned and called her soldiers to order before giving them their final orders and dismissal. Ardin claimed the bags off her horse before letting another soldier lead it away, while Hillaeg claimed her mother's arm and walked off with her.

"I've laid out clothes for you, Amad, and all your bathing supplies," Hillaeg chatted with her mother.

"And Princess Caileen made a batch of muffins for you when she heard you were returning and neither adad nor I ate any," Ardin stated proudly from her other side.

"Wow! I am impressed! You two must really have missed me!" she smiled at her son and husband.

"Always, my love," Dwalin whispered into her ear from behind.

.

Once in their quarters, Ardin unceremoniously dumped his mother's bags on the floor while Amayla washed her hands and quickly devoured a muffin. "You three can each have a muffin, but no peaking in my big bag until after your father and I come back from dinner with his majesty. I just might have brought back something for each of you!"

Ardin and Hillaeg exchanged looks before Ardin stuffed a muffin into his mouth, following closely behind by his father.

"Then we will have to wait until the morning amad as I'm going to spend the night with Bhana and Rhana. Lin is coming too and probably Billa since Ardin is going to spend the night with Bolger and his brothers. We'll have dinner there," Hillaeg announced while Ardin nodded along.

"But I just got home!" Amayla argued, hurt that her children were abandoning her. "Don't you want your presents?"

"Aye, but we can wait until the morning and we can hear all about your trip. Our present to you and adad is to leave the two of you alone tonight," Hillaeg insisted.

Amayla looked to Dwalin who shrugged and winked at her, "I'm not going to complain, luv."

"But . . " Amayla started.

"But nothing, Amad," Ardin interrupted her, crumbs spitting out with his words. "Just take your bath. Hills and I will take your clothes down to the laundry and we will see you in the morning."

Amayla looked between all the members of her family and tears filled her eyes _. How has Mahal blessed me like this? And when did these dwarflings grow up so much?_

Sighing loudly, Amayla gave in, "I love you all and I missed you so much!" she exclaimed as the tears started to fall causing all three of them to join her in a group hug. "I am not going on another extended trip for a LONG time!"

"GOOD!" they all responded.

"Come on amad," Hillaeg guided her mother away as they broke their embrace. "I'll start your bath while you get out of your muddy clothes. Ardin, you get the dirties out of her bad. Adad, please put away her weapons. And don't either of you THINK about a second muffin!" Hillaeg ordered.

"And don't look in the big bag! All my clothes are in the saddle bag!" Amayla shouted before Hillaeg shut the door.

.

.

Dwalin entered the bath just after Amayla had sunk up to her shoulders in the steaming water, her hair splayed out behind her. He immediately sat down on the side of the tub and bent over to kiss her deeply. Amayla moaned into the kiss, running her fingers through his beard.

When they eventually broke apart, Amayla stared into his steely blue eyes, whispering, "Are you sure that there's no enough time for a little more?"

Dwalin grinned and kissed her quickly, "Not for what I'm planning - unless you don't want to get clean?"

Amayla stuck out her bottom lip, pouting. "I do need to get clean. We pushed hard to get home quickly. I probably smell like a troll."

"You could never smell that bad, luv. No, you smell like a warrior, a scent I like almost as much as these flavors you put in your baths."

"They're scents Dwalin, not flavors!"

"They are flavors to me, luv!" he replied, winking and waggling his eyebrows.

"Ohhhh, you better make it worth the wait!"

"Have I ever disappointed you?"

"Never," she replied, staring deeply at him, all her pent-up desire burning into his eyes.

Dwalin had to tear his eyes away. Gulping hard, he stood up and stated with as much conviction as he could muster, "That's enough of that! I'm going to start working on your hair. I'll go find your brush!"

"It's right next to you, luv," Amayla laughed at her flustered husband. "And you brushing my hair is not going to cool me down. You know that!"

"Considered the state of your hair, it just might. I don't think I can be very gentle. I've never seen it such a mess!"

"What do you expect? We had steady rain a few days ago, followed by mists that only served to keep everything muddy. And we rode hard. No time for bathing. It is really bad?"

"It's not good! I just hope the brush doesn't break!" he mumbled as he yanked it through, causing Amayla to yelp. "Hope we can get done in time."

"Just leave some attached to my head please!" Amayla yelped again.

.

.

Amayla scalp was still sore when they arrived at Thorin's private dining room, but her hair was clean and braided. The aroma from the food overwhelmed her as they sat around the oval dining table. Amayla sat between Fili and Dwalin, with Galen next to him, and across from Dain, Stonehelm, and Gloin. Thorin sat at the head of the table with Balin at the foot. Fili's stomach growled loudly, causing Thorin to wave his hand and let the feasting begin. Neither Fili nor Amayla paused before digging in. As soon as both showed signs of slowing, Thorin asked them to report.

"Your majesty," Amayla began. "Something is going on in the East, and it is not good. We saw nothing overt, no orcs or armies, but ill signs were everywhere. Our meetings and trade with the Ironsfists and Stiffbeard settlements just east of Dale's borders were without evert, but when got to the Eastern Mountains and met with the Blacklocks and the Stonefoots, things changed. The lords of both clans mentioned that Easterlings have been ordering more and more iron ore from both of their mines. Lord Steflar of the Stonefoots didn't seem to think much of it. He was happy with the profits. But Lord Vindler of the Blacklocks was worried. He cut back on supplying ore to men of the east. He was concerned that that much ore could only be used for weapons."

Amayla couldn't help noticing the look between Dain and his son as she spoke. She continued, "We went to the markets of Rhun where we had traded in years past and there was a change in the air. I can't quite describe it, but I felt that we were constantly being watched and not in the way that men usually look at dwarves. This was different. Fili felt it too."

She turned to the prince who nodded in agreements.

"Our soldiers reported far too many inquiries into our plans, where we were going and when. And then one of the Easterling's chiefs came to warn us that the bridge to Dorwinion had been damaged and was unpassable and that we would need to take a different route. We knew that we were being set up. Vindler's son confirmed that the bridge recently had been repaired by the Blacklock's themselves and he was certain that it was passable. He also warned that the route we were directed to follow led through a narrow valley, one that would be perfect for an ambush. We thanked the Easterlings for their warning, confirmed that we would follow their advice, and then left by the light of the half-moon and headed back west. A few Easterling scouts witnessed our departure but didn't live long enough to report back to their leaders of our change in plans. We travelled at speed for a few days before I felt that we were a safe distance away and were not being followed. Unfortunately, that meant that we did not make it to Dorwinion to trade for their wine or flowers for dyes, but other than that, we fulfilled almost of the trade needs."

Amalya sat back as Thorin pondered her report. Stonehelm seized the moment of silence, "So you're saying that you turned tail and ran from the Easterlings because you had a feeling that something was wrong?" he scoffed.

Amayla glared at the dwarf, placing her hand on Dwalin's thigh to prevent him from standing up. Fili, however, had no one holding him back. In a blink, a knife landed with a thunk, embedded just in front of Stonehelm's fingers.

"The next time you want to insult me or a general of Erebor, you do so at risk of your beard, cousin," Fili stated with venom in his voice. "Perhaps you would rather we foolishly walked into a trip, probably costing the lives of many, if not all of us, just to obtain some wine and dyes. Or perhaps that is what you wished?"

Fili didn't blink as Stonehelm slunk back in his seat. Amayla glanced at Thorin who was watching his nephew with overt pride before he finally broke the silence. "You and General Amayla made the correct and wise decision, nephew. Wouldn't you agree, Dain?"

All eyes turned to the Lord of the Iron Hills. "Aye, of course they did." He reached over and pulled the knife out of the table and slid it back to Fili. "My son needs to think a bit more before he speaks. He would never question the courage of either the crown prince or General Amayla." He glared at his son who was slinking even further down into his chair until his father slapped the back of it, causing him to sit back up.

Stonehelm sheepishly bowed his head, mumbling, "My apologies Prince Fili, General Amayla."

Balin spoke up, diverting the attention on Stonehelm by asking Fili if he had anything to add to Amayla's report.

Fili gave Stonehelm a last glare before turning to Thorin. "Lord Vindler wanted to make certain that you were aware of the happenings in the East. He wasn't certain of exactly what was going on, but he didn't think it was anything good. He was fortifying his defenses and stockpiling supplies just to be prepared. I left him our raven and he said that he would send any news."

"Well done Fili, and Amayla," Thorin praised them both. "Since it was a trading mission, how well did that go?"

Fili answered. "We got nearly all the grain stores we wanted, all but one of the spices, more pickled vegetables that you can imagine, only about half of the silks, and but a few dyes. I've already warned Caileen about the dyes. The weaver's guild is not going to be happy. And of course, none of the Dorwinion wines."

Stonehelm let out a loud, "pffffft," drawing everyone's attention back to him.

This time it was Gloin who questioned him, "Do you have something to say, laddie?"

"I'm just wondering why we care so much about dyes and wine? Does it really matter what color cloth the weaver's use? And who cares about wine when we have good dwarvish ale?"

"Do you not understand anything about trade, laddie?" Gloin grumbled. "You seem to like wearing bright clothing and I bet your wife won't be happy if she can't find cloth in her favorite colors. We'll have to buy dyes or cloth from Dale, driving up costs. And the Elven King would pay a fine coin for Dowinion wine, allowing us to buy the fresh produce you seemed to like so much from eleven markets. The price of that is going to go up if we don't have the wine to trade." He quickly turned to Amayla, "Not that I'm complaining lassie. Just trying to teach the dwarfling here some lessons on trade."

Amayla smirked as Stonehelm slunk back into his chair.

"So the Blacklocks had no clear information about the threat from the East?" Thorin asked Fili and Amayla who both shook their heads in response. "What are you hearing from the East, Dain?"

Dain stroked his beard before answering, "We also have had increased ore orders from Easterlings. I thought nothing of it before now. The increase was not that remarkable. But now I will be rethinking things."

"That would be wise, cousin," Thorin replied before rubbing his head and sighing. "We have worked hard in maintaining peace in the North, but Thranduil has been raising concerns about the threat from Sauron in the South, and now we need to look much closer to the East.

"The three kingdoms need to meet," Balin said softly. "Thranduil may have word from Rivendell."

"Aye," Thorin grimaced, rubbing his eyes. "I realize that this calls for a meeting with him and no wine means that I'm going to have to go to Mirkwood because I am NOT negotiating with Thranduil without his beloved wine."

"You could as King Brand to host," Balin suggested.

"Aye, I could, but I don't like having this be the first meeting he hosts. We would need to check his wine supplies first," Thorin mused.

Amayla rolled her eyes and shook her head, "For the love of Mahal, if you want to have the meetings here, just tell Thranduil to bring his own wine. Believe me, his stock is full!"

"I just don't want to stoke his arrogance! He may be loving around you, Amayla, but he'll use any excuse to gain an advantage in negotiations," Thorin shot back.

"But this isn't a trade negotiation, your majesty. He is far less – competitive – when the safety of his people is involved. Besides, all you need to do is have Princess Caileen bake him muffins and he'll be happy. And if you really want to impress Thranduil, have Grundbar bake his famous cake. Adar would be putty in your hands after eating that."

Thorin looked to Balin for advice. The elderly counsel simply shrugged.

"Thranduil has a sweet tooth?" Thorin asked of Amayla who nodded in return. "Why am I only learning this now?"

Amayla smirked, "The wine is a bit more obvious."

Sensing an opening, Dwalin pounced, "It would seem that we are finished here then?"

Thorin took note that Dwalin's hand was lost somewhere under the table near his wife's leg. He smiled at his friend, "Aye mate, take your wife home, but I expect my generals to start making some plans concerning the east first thing tomorrow."

"I'm dismissed too, Uncle?" Fili asked, nearly begging. He knocked over his chair standing up as soon as his uncle waved him off.

Galen couldn't help himself as he walked out with Dwalin and Amayla. "Why don't we all go to your quarters to discuss plans right now since the king seems so eager for us to get started. I have some ideas that I came up with during the meeting. I'd love to see what you think!"

The two turned and glared at their friend.

"Shut it Galen!" Amayla barked causing Galen to burst out laughing.

He pulled Amayla in for a knock on the forehead, "Welcome home. Have fun tonight. But I am stopping by early tomorrow. With the princess and Bila coming over, you know that I'm not getting any sleep tonight. Mahal, those lasses can get loud!"

.

.

************************* Author's Notes *************

Happy Holidays everyone! That said, I am having an awful time trying to find time to write. I'm going to post now even though there is more I wanted to put in. I just don't want to go too, too long between updates. Next chapter is going to have a lot of angst.


	87. Chapter 87 A surprising Invasion

The following morning, Amayla, Dwalin, Fili arrived in Dwalin's office bright-eyed and relaxed for their meeting to discuss the new threat; Galen, however, vehemently cursed them all stating that he was never going to stay at home again during a female slumber party. He also insisted that Princess Lin's guards be replaced by "older, married, unattractive soldiers" from now on, saying only that it was for the protection of the guards, not the dams.

The four quickly come up with plans to increase training for all in Erebor, and to assure that there were sufficient stores of weapons and armor, with plans to increase necessary production. Any final plans needed the approval of Thorin and agreements between Erebor, Dale, the Woodland Realm, and the Iron Hills, especially when it came the Northern Patrol. The best the four could do was to raise issues, offer suggestions, and let their leaders make the final decisions.

Thorin approved the work but ordered Amayla to go to Mirkwood to brief Thranduil on the situation, explaining, "I am sending a formal invitation to meet, but I would rather give him time to find out all the information he can from his Elven brethren than have to hold a second summit. I know you just got back Amayla, but with Lord Arodir in Mirkwood right now, there is no one else to send that both he and I trust."

Amayla bowed her acceptance as Dwalin gave her a quick squeeze.

Thorin also issued order for Kili, Tauriel and their sons to immediately return to Erebor. Little did he expect that that simple order would lead to a most unexpected invasion.

.

Much to Dis' chagrin, Kili's sons Frerin and Fingaerin spent most of their lives at the northern patrol outpost. Finding it similar to the land she grew up in, Tauriel took over command of the outpost from Amayla several years after Hilaeg was born and it was there that both lads were born and raised. The two visited Erebor often on their way to the Woodland Realm to spend time among their mother's race, but didn't spend extended time inside the mountain. There were plenty of dwarves living full-time at the outpost so Kili was content for his sons to learn their dwarvish customs there.

While born three years apart, the two were often mistaken for twins. They both had their mother's red hair, but Frerin got his mother's green eyes while the younger Fingaerin had the same dark eyes as his father. The two were tall for dwarves their age but were far stockier than any elfling giving the impression that they were much older than their early thirty years. Their grandmother and great-uncle hoped that their time in Erebor would be used to further their education in Dwarvish history and culture, but used to the freedom of the forest, the two often wandered away, or as they liked to think about it, escaped from their minders. Relying on the charm they inherited from their father, they explored the mountain on their own terms, often leaving a trail of destruction in their wake. There was an avalanche of armor lining the halls to the armory after the two decided to spar with some of the antiques. In the mines, there was a pile-up of dozens of overturned ore cars after the two took a joy ride but didn't understand how to work the brakes of the car. In the market place, row upon row of stalls was upset with goods scattered everywhere after they chased an escaped puppy that they had found in Dale and were trying to smuggle back to their quarters.

The last episode landed them in the kitchens on scullery duty under the watchful eye of Bomber. Having six sons of his own, Bombur was quite used to the shenanigans of young dwarves. Neither Frerin nor Fingaerin could manipulate or get around him.

.

On the day that Thranduil and his delegation finally arrived for the summit of the three kingdoms, the two dwelfs were stuck washing dishes. But their post gave them a close up view of the pastries being prepared to distract the eleven king from a lack of his favorite wine. The smells were overwhelmingly tantalizing, and the brothers got a few tastes of crumbs and batter as they washed the pots and pans that came their way. That might have left them content until the saw and smelled the two cakes that Grundbar was slaving over. They were things of beauty, numerous layers of cake sandwiched between layers of crème with glazed nuts and sugared berries intricately arranged on top. Frerin and Fingaerin managed to sneak a taste of the crème when they gathered the dirty bowls. With only a quick look exchanged between them, they both agreed on a course of action.

.

The meeting between the three kingdoms started off well. Thranduil was pleased to see a plate of Caileen's muffins sitting in front of him as he sat down. Amayla winked at Thorin as the elven king quickly down two muffins before negotiations even began. At the break for lunch, the first of Grundbar's cakes was served to all, with Thranduil receiving an especially large piece. Most of the dwarves in the room surreptitiously glanced at the elven king savoring each bite. More than a few smirks were exchanged as Thranduil scraped his plate clean and licked all remnants from his fork.

"Ada, did you enjoy your dessert?" Amayla asked quietly in elvish.

Thranduil turned to her, desperation streaming from his icy blue eyes, "Please tell me you know how to make this cake, daughter."

"Sorry, ada. I wish I did. But this is a closely held, secret recipe of King Thorin's personal assistant. Thorin rarely shares it, but perhaps if you asked nicely . . ." she replied, winking and flipping her head toward Thorin.

Thranduil sneered at his daughter, causing her to snort out a laugh that she quickly tried to cover with a cough.

Although he didn't understand what was being said, Thorin sensed that is was the perfect time to interrupt. "I hope you enjoyed your dessert, King Thranduil. It is a particular favorite of mine."

"I did indeed, King Thorin. Quite delicious. I was just asking my daughter if she knew how to make it."

"I trust she told you that she does not. My assistant keeps a very tight hold on the recipe. But if you liked it that much, I would be happy to send a second cake to your quarters for you to enjoy after we finish here."

Thranduil bowed his head ever so slightly toward the Dwarven king, "That is quite generous of you, King Thorin. I thank you."

The rest of the summit went very smoothly.

.

When it finished, Thranduil asked Amayla and family as well as Dis to join him in his quarters to share his promised cake. Dwalin bowed to thank the elf while Amayla sent him off to find their children after quickly whispering in his ear, "See, having Thranduil as a father-in-law does have some perks!"

Thranduil had a difficult time shortening his stride so not to force the two dams on his arms to run or get dragged behind him in his eagerness to get to his quarters, however his excitement was immediately crushed when they walked in and saw the cake sitting on his dining table. The three stared at it in silent confusion for a moment. It was only half as tall as the other cake, with just a few nuts and berries scattered haphazardly on top.

Amayla turned to Dis, "This isn't right. What happened?"

Frowning, Dis stammered, "I saw this in the kitchen and it didn't look like this!"

Looking up at Thranduil, Dis began to apologize but he held up his hand and pointed to a trail of crumbs on the floor. "I think Erebor might have a rodent problem," he said very softly.

Dis opened her mouth to protest but Thranduil put a finger to his lips, cocked an ear, and stealthily walked toward a large wardrobe in the room. He stood stock still for a few moments before throwing open the doors to revel two young dwelfs stuffing cake into their mouths.

The two attempted to make a run for it but the elf king grabbed each by the back of their collars and hauled them into the air. They both tried kicking their legs to get free but were too short to reach any part of Thranduil.

"I believe that I have located the rodents," Thranduil said scowling.

"Frerin! Fingaerin! What were you doing!" Dis screeched.

"Sorry, N'anad. But we just want some of this cake," Frerin whimpered.

"We were hoping that nobody would notice," Fingaerin added.

"NOT NOTICE?" Thranduil roared.

Without taking her eyes off her grandsons, Dis ordered Amayla to find Kili and Tauriel and bring them here immediately if they ever wanted to see their sons alive again.

Amayla glanced at Thranduil who nodded his head in the direction of the door. "The Princess' concerns are well founded!" he growled, earning a yelp from both lads.

As the door shut behind Amayla, Dis suggested that Thranduil put the two down.

"Fine! Where is the nearest dungeon?" He responded before unceremoniously dropping the two.

They scrambled to their feet and ran behind Dis who immediately turned on them.

"Do not for moment think that you can hide behind me! You two should be ashamed of yourselves! You dishonor me, your parents, your king, and the line of Durin! Your great-uncle had that cake made for King Thranduil to help seal the friendship of both Kingdoms and you two may have damaged that single-handedly. You shame both your races! I wouldn't be surprised if King Thranduil takes you back to the Woodland Realm and throws you into his dungeons. I, for one, won't stop him! Now what do you have to say to his Majesty?"

The two straightened themselves up and moved to stand in front of the king. Being the oldest, Frerin spoke for his brother. "We are very sorry, your Highness. What we did was very wrong. We apologize. Please don't let our actions hurt your relations with Erebor. King Thorin had nothing to do with it and he will be as mad at us as you are. I don't know what came over us. We just had a small taste of the crème in the kitchens and couldn't help ourselves."

Thranduil said nothing for a few moments as he stared down his nose at the two making them squirm.

Finally he spoke, softly and menacingly, "How did you get into my quarters?"

"When Lord Bombur and Grundbar were bringing the cake here, we volunteered to help and then hid in your closet when we told them we were leaving."

"What were you doing in the kitchen," Thranduil asked, eyes narrowing at the youngsters.

"Well, ummm, we kinda caused a mess in the armory, and the mines, and the market so Uncle Thorin said we had to work in the kitchen for a month as a punishment and to keep us out of trouble," Frerin replied sheepishly.

"Well, it does not appear to have worked," Thranduil murmured. He eyed the two again, his face set in a grim scowl. Suddenly, he raised an eyebrow and smiled evilly, sending a chill up the spine of the two culprits.

"Are you two familiar with stable work?" the king asked.

The brothers looked at each other, eyes wide, and then nodded yes.

"Very good," Thranduil stated firmly. "Then, with the Princess' approval, over the next month, any time that you are not needed in the kitchen, you will be in the stables, doing whatever tasks the stable master assigns. You will start with my elk."

Dis eyed Thrandruil with suspicion as she felt her grandsons were getting off too easy, but the King's expression told her to trust him. "I'm certain that their parents will not object."

"Fine," Thranduil nodded to the dam. "But before we go to the stable, we must see that the cake doesn't go to waste. Since you two enjoyed it so much, you will finish it. All of it, except for a small slice for your grandmother and me. And if you don't finish the cake, I will insist that you will come to my stables and do duty there for a full year. Do you understand?"

Frerin and Fingaerin frowned in confusion, with Frerin finally asking, "You mean you want us to keep eating your cake?"

"Yes," Thranduil replied. "Every. Last. Crumb."

The brothers shrugged and sat down at the table.

"Ah, but first a small slice for the princess and myself. Then you may begin," Thranduil stated before taking a piece.

.

As the two happily began to devour the cake, Dis turned to Thranduil, "I apologize on behalf of my family. If only they had spent more time here in Erebor, but I'm afraid their parents let them run wild in the forest at the norther patrol. They really are sweet lads but have no discipline. They both remind me so much of Kili. At least he had Fili to hold him back – at times. I just wish that some of their mother had rubbed off on either of them."

Thranduil scoffed, "Be careful what you wish for because both of them remind me of Tauriel."

"Tauriel? Calm, reserved, responsible Tauriel?"

"She is now, after over 500 years of training in my guard. But as an elfling, she was a wild creature. It probably saved her life," Thranduil said somewhat wistfully.

"You must explain!" Dis insisted.

"I'm surprised that I've never told you this story," Thranduil stated, but at Dis' insistence he continued. "Tauriel is the daughter of Finnith, one of my captains and a good friend. He left my guard when he married an elleth who lived on northern edge of the Greenwood. Tauriel was their first child. She had a brother named Fingar."

"I never knew that," Dis whispered.

"Finnith had begun to teach Tauriel how to track in the forest and shoot game. She loved it. She was not supposed to go far from their home on her own, but she often did. When I would visit, Finnith would tell me stories about her, both out of exhaustion and pride. When Fingar was born, Finnith didn't have much time to take Tauriel out to the forest and once again she snuck out on her own. Unfortunately, there was an orc attack in their village. It was the start of the darkness that spread through my forest. I'm not certain what Tauriel saw, but she fled into the forest and found our patrol, begging for help. By the time we arrived, it was too late. Finnith had died unsuccessfully trying to protect his wife and newborn son. I took Tauriel back with me and she began her training with the guards. It was there that she learned her discipline.

"That explains Fingaerin's name. She never said why she named him that," Dis murmured.

"Your grandsons will learn. I used this same method on Legolas once. Trust me. It will not end pleasantly for either of them, and they will remember this lesson!" Thranduil chuckled.

.

By the time Amayla returned with a stricken Kili and Tauriel in tow, the brothers had gotten about half-way through the remainder of the cake. Both had slowed down in their bites and their eyes had begun to glaze over.

Both Kili and Tauriel took steps towards their sons' sides, but Thranduil quickly stepped in front of them. Dis rushed over, placing a hand gently on her son's chest and her daughter-in-law's arm. "Hold," she said firmly. "The lads are perfectly fine. King Thranduil is taking care of the grievous incident in his own way. I have been here the whole time. No real harm has come to your sons, although they are certainly deserving of serious punishment. I take it Amayla has filled you in in what they did?"

Kili nodded and asked, "We agree that they deserve punishment, but it appears that they are still eating the cake!"

"Indeed they are," Thranduil responded. "All of the cake." He scowled at the brothers who could only groan and shovel another bite into their mouths. "And when they are done, we will go to the stables where they will help there in all capacities, starting with cleaning out my elk's stall. I think that Tauriel might have heard stories about a similar punishment that my son suffered through."

Tauriel's eyes grew wide as she clearly understood Thranduil's words.

Amayla looked at Tauriel questioningly.

The elf simply responded, "cherries."

It took Amayla a moment before she made a very sour face, letting out a long, "ohhhhhh" as if she might have begun to feel sorry for the brothers.

While the adults were watching the two struggle to eat all the cake, a smiling Dwalin came stomping into Thranduil's quarters with Ardin and Hilaeg. Upon seeing their grandfather, the siblings ran up to him yelling "Aduadar!" Hilaeg threw herself into the kneeling elf's arms for a very dwarvish hug.

"An, mir nin, it is always good to see you!" Thranduil said to his only granddaughter.

Ardin stood a few steps away, much too old to give hugs, at least in his mind. He struck his chest and extended his palm upward toward his grandfather, who smirked, and repeated the greeting.

"No hug, gond nin?" Thranduil asked.

"I am training to be a warrior, aduadar. Warriors don't hug," Ardin replied, standing at attention.

"Oh really?" Thranduil looked down at his grandson. "So is your amad not a warrior?"

Ardin looked at his mother sheepishly, "Well Bolger said that warriors don't hug."

Before Amayla could open her mouth, Dwalin stated gruffly, "Bolger is wrong. Now give your grandfather a proper greeting."

Ardin promptly obliged.

Dwalin then took serious note of the adults in the room watching Frerin and Fingaerin eating what little was left of the cake.

"What in Mahal's name is going on here? Why are these two eating my cake? They'll be nothing left of it!" he roared while taking a step toward the table.

Amayla and Kili both stepped between him and the lads with Amayla placing one had gently on his chest while the other grabbed the warrior and turned him back toward the door.

"Dwalin, my luv," she began, overly sweetly, "I'm afraid that there's been a slight change of plans and, unfortunately, you'll not be getting any of Adar's cake. In fact, none of us are."

She motioned for Ardin and Hilaeg to come over.

"Why don't you two take your father home and make a batch of hobbit cookies for us to share. All the ingredients are there. I'll explain everything when I get home."

"But I don't want cookies!" Dwalin exploded. "I want cake! Why are those two the only one eating it? I was hoping to bring home a piece for us to share tonight," Dwalin said softly and suggestively to his wife.

"I'm disappointed too, my luv. But there was an incident that I'll tell you all about later. You'll just have to be a big, brave warrior and go home and eat cookies – fresh, hot of the oven cookies."

Dwalin glared at the two brothers who had frozen is fear during Dwalin's outburst. "There better be a good reason for this because I am not very happy!"

"Come on adad," Hileage said gently leading him out of the room. "I'll let you lick the bowl."

"Wait!" whined Ardin, chasing after them. "I want to lick the bowl too!"

After they had left, Fingaerin looked up at his mother, "What do you think General Dwalin is going to do to us?"

"Nothing less than you deserve, but right now you should be more worried about King Thranduil, my son. Other consequences, and there will be some, will wait."

Thranduil then sent Amayla to the stables to alert the stable master and his personal groom as to what would soon be transpiring.

"Make certain there are enough buckets," the king said softly as she left.

Thranduil's groom clearly remembered the similar incident when Legolas was young and knew exactly what to prepare.

"It took me a long time to eat cherries after that day," he remarked to Amayla, shaking his head with a slight grin on his face.

"Legolas still won't eat cherries and it was over 1000 years ago," Amayla answered.

.

An hour or so later, Amayla came walking into her quarters to find her husband and daughter quietly playing a game of chess with a plate of cookies between them and her son calmly sharpening his axe with a few cookies and lots of crumbs scattered on his plate.

"I hope you left me some!" Amayla said upon entering. "Although I'm not certain I want to eat anything after what I just witnessed."

"Did Frerin and Fingaern barf after aduadar made them clean out Degil's stall?" Hilaeg asked eagerly.

"Yes, but how did . . .?"

"Told you Ardin! I win the bet. You owe me 5 gold!" Hilaeg shouted gleefully.

Ardin mumbled and sneered at his sister before picking up a cookie and flinging it at his sister.

"Oy!" Dwalin shouted. "No throwing cookies at your sister! It's bad enough I didn't get any cake. I will not stand for my own son wasting cookies!"

"Sorry adad," Ardin pouted.

"But how did you know, Hilly?" Amayla asked as she found a cookie and took a bite.

"Uncle Legolas told me the story about what happened to him after he stole aduadar's cherry tarts. I had made some cherry and blueberry ones for him after I learned how, and he would only eat the blueberry ones. I gave the cherry ones to aduadar. So how bad was it for Frerin and Fin?"

"It was bad," Amayla replied, grimacing. "I didn't think that two lads could throw up that much. They started throwing up almost as soon as they got in the stall. It really smelled bad, but they were troopers. They kept cleaning out the stall in between heaving into buckets, although their mother and adar didn't give them any choice. They were green afterwards. Tauriel and Kili had to carry them home. I think its safe to say that they learned their lesson."

"Serves them right, the little orclings. Stealing my cake!" Dwalin harrumphed.

"It wasn't your cake, my love," Amayla chuckled as she bent over and gave Dwalin a kiss on his bald head.

"Thranduil promised me a slice, so at least some of it was mine!"

"Poor baby," Amayla fussed. "But at least you got some cookies."

"And he licked the whole bowl and wouldn't share!" Ardin pouted.

"With your entire plate of cookies gone, son, I don't think you really suffered," Dwalin replied.

"Except for being out 5 gold to his favorite sister!" Hilaeg gloated. "Which I am still waiting for!"

"Well at least I know how to name an elk. Degil is a much better name that Loth. Poor aduadar, having to ride into battle on a steed named 'flower blossom."

"Hey! I was 10 at the time aduadar let me name him. I barely knew an elvish! Now pay me my money!"

As Ardin stomped into his room, Amayla took a look at the chess game that Dwalin and Hilaeg were playing.

"Luv, I hope you're not playing our daughter for money, or she is going to be rich tonight!"

Dwalin threw a cookie at Amayla in response.

.

.

*** Author's notes *****

Sorry for the long time updating. I need peace and quiet and alone time to write, and I'm just not getting much these days. There was also a sewing project that took up a bunch of time.

This chapter was not in my original outline, but after a few reviews I decided to go ahead with a few ideas I had floating around that did need to be addressed. And I love family fluff. I decided to leave out what went on during the young dam's slumber party. I'll leave it up to the readers to decide what the young ladies might have done to the handsome and young (but still too old for them) guards that had to watch over them. Also, I had to introduce Frerin and Fingaerin. Hope you liked them.

Translations (which I hope are correct)

Thranduil's names for his grandchildren:

mir nin - my jewel

gond nin - my rock

Elk names:

Degil - victor

Loth - flower blossom


	88. Chapter 88 A Dark Messenger

The weeks turned into months and Erebor and Dale fell into a new normal. Both kings had called on their people to make preparations for a potential war or siege. They tried to ease any panic by doling out responsibilities to the guilds to refocus their work while continuing normal work patterns. In Erebor, the precious metal miners switched to building new halls and quarters to house refugees from Dale and the Iron Hills if necessary. The weaving guilds converted from producing fine fabrics for clothing to making linens for bedding and for bandages. The healers from both kingdoms foraged for medicinal herbs more often and greatly increased their stock in the finished products. The smiths stopped making jewelry and ornaments to instead work solely on weaponry. Leatherworkers repaired or created new items for the horses and weapons machines. And the cooks stopped creating great feasts, instead concentrating on salting, drying, or canning as much food as possible without creating shortages for all who had to continue to lead their lives. Joint units of mounted soldiers from Erebor and Dale began patrolling much further to the west while ground forces increased training exercises of their seasoned warriors. In Erebor, Thorin also insisted that all able bodies dwarves have official military training at least once a week. Eventually, even trade caravans were limited to the Iron Hills as too many reported a lack of goods in area where orc attacks were becoming more prevalent or the caravans themselves came under attack. Being the hardy creatures that they were, the dwarves in Erebor did not complain about the change in the mountain. Most had suffered through the exile to the Blue Mountains or had heard enough stories about it to realize that they weren't really suffering. It also helped seeing the royal family working side-by-side and eating the same food as everyone else.

.

.

Amayla and Dwalin were walking home after a day filled with drills with their most seasoned warriors. Both were tired and dirty yet satisfied with the performance of their forces.

"Do we have anything for supper at home?" Dwalin asked as his stomach rumbled.

"Hilaeg said that she would warm up some leftovers for supper. She was planning on spending the day with Balin so she was certain that she'd have time."

"Leftover venison," Dwalin mumbled unenthusiastically.

"It'll probably be better than when I made it. You know how good a cook your daughter is."

"Aye, she's a fine cook, a fine leatherworker, a fine scholar, a fine engineer, a fine healer, fine in the stables, and more than fine with a sword and bow. Maybe one day, she'll pick a craft and stick with it!"

"You forgot goldsmith. You should see the hair clips she made for Lin. She's almost as good as Sarna."

"Hrumpf. Then she should become a goldsmith and be done with it! Although it would be a waste of an excellent soldier. Why she doesn't just follow in our footsteps is beyond me!"

"Hush Dwalin. She's young. She'll figure something out eventually."

"And my beard will be as white as my brother's by the time that day comes."

"And you'll still be devastatingly handsome, my luv!" Amayla chuckled at her frowning husband and give him a quick peck on the cheek before reaching for their door.

While always happy to receive a kiss from his wife, it was the smells that reached him as they walked in their quarters that caused the great warrior general to break into a huge smile.

"Do I smell pie?"

"Aye adad," Hilaeg responded as she pulled the pastry out of the oven and sat it next to its twin on the counter. "Uncle Balin and I went to the market today and I found a seller with what is probably the last of the blackberries this year, so I made some pies. One for us and one for Uncle Balin."

"Balin gets a whole pie to himself?" Dwalin grumbled. "That's not fair!"

"Dwalin!" Amayla rebuked him before turning to her daughter. "Is Balin joining us for dinner?"

"No. He's eating with King Thorin in the King's quarters. I promised to bring the pie over there after we eat."

"See now husband, the pie is for the king too. Does that make you feel better about sharing?" Amayla asked.

"Not really," Dwalin shrugged, before brightening up with a thought. "Wait, is Ardin here or is he eating in the mess hall?"

"I'm here adad," Ardin announced as he came out of his room, pulling a clean tunic over his head. "So you're going to have to share with me."

"Mahal's balls!" Dwalin muttered too loudly.

"Dwalin, son of Fundin! You will not swear at your son just because you want more pie!" Amayla scolded. "Keep that up and you won't get any! Now, go get cleaned up for supper!"

.

When father and son finished scraping every last bit out of the pie pan, Hilaeg headed to the King's quarters with the second pie. She was surprised when Gloin opened the door to let her in.

"Welcome lassie. I understand that I picked the right time to share my new tobacco blend with his majesty," he gushed as his eyes lusted over the dessert in her hands.

"Good evening, Hilaeg," Thorin said, looking up from the chess game that he was playing with Balin. "Perfect timing as your uncle has me on the ropes."

"Good evening, your majesty," Hilaeg replied, dropping into a quick curtsy. "I hope you enjoy this. I barely got it out of our quarters before my father and brother could get to it."

"No doubt!" Thorin snorted as he and Balin stood up to get some pie.

As the three dwarrows enjoyed their dessert, Hilaeg browsed the chess game that she had interrupted.

"Your majesty, you were playing the blacks, correct?" she asked.

"Uh huh," Thorin affirmed through a mouthful of pie.

"You're not on the ropes at all. In fact, I think you can win in about six or seven moves."

"Hilaeg!" Balin protested.

"Oh, sorry uncle."

"Never apologize for helping your king," Thorin asserted as he finished his last bite and stood to look at the game. "I'd like to hear her opinion."

"I bet you would," Balin sighed, frowning.

"I'm sorry," Hilaeg stammered. "It was rude of me to have said anything. I'll stay out of it."

"No, I insist," Thorin stated firmly.

"Is there a bet on the game?" Gloin interjected. "The lass shouldn't help if there's gold on the line."

"No, there's no bet," Thorin replied.

Hilaeg looked sheepishly at her uncle who waved his hand at her, "Go ahead, my dear."

"Agreed," Thorin replied who stood next to the young dam, trying to see what she saw.

"You need to attack with your queen. Take her all the way across the board," Hilaeg began quietly.

"But she'll be too vulnerable there. I'll lose her," he replied.

"Yes, you'll lose her eventually, but not until you've done serious damage to Uncle's defenses. By the time he can stop her, your tower* and steward* will be ready to swoop in. He won't be able to stop them. Sometimes the best defense is a strong offense."

Thorin sat down, still staring at the board. Balin sighed and sat back across from him stating emphatically that this game would not count against his winning streak.

A few moments later, there was a loud pounding on the door.

"That is probably Dwalin. Let him in, Gloin," Thorin smirked, enjoying watching Balin struggle over his next move.

"OY! Did you leave me any pie?" Dwalin demanded as he pushed his way in, eyes immediately focusing on the table.

"Leave you any?" Thorin chuckled. "It is my understanding that you already had pie in your own quarters."

"Aye, but I was hoping my brother might have left some for me. Didn't expect to see Gloin here," he grumbled.

"There is only one piece left, brother, and I am saving that for myself," Balin answered, not bothering to look up as made his move.

"I think it only fair that the winner gets the last piece," Thorin announced as he moved another of Balin's piece off the board, laughing at Dwalin as he slumped into a chair.

"Your majesty! You said that there was no bet riding on this game!" Hilaeg complained.

"There wasn't Hilaeg, but . ."

There was a heavy knock on the door, causing all in the room to turn. Thorin nodded and Gloin opened it to two armed guards. Dwalin sprung up and approached the guards, recognizing the two as being assigned to the front gate.

"Report!" Dwalin demanded as everyone in the room froze to listen.

"General, there is a messenger at the front gate that asked to speak to his majesty, a messenger from Mordor."

"Mordor?" Gloin whispered, as if afraid to say it out loud.

"Is he alone?" Dwalin asked.

"It seems so, General, but it is a black night with no moon or stars. There could be others."

All eyes turned to Thorin who slowly stood up, stroking his beard in thought. "I will go, but fully armed and dressed. Gloin, get my crown. Dwalin, my sword. Balin, my armor."

"What about Fili?" Balin asked.

Thorin paused before turning to the guards. "Tell the crown prince I want him in my council chambers immediately, but he is not to go to the gate."

Dwalin took Hilaeg by the arm and led her to toward the door, "Tell your mother to meet us at the gate and to bring her sword and my axes."

.

In a short time, Amayla was waiting at the gate when the King, in dress armor and wearing his crown, arrived with Dwalin, Balin, and Gloin in tow. Dwalin took his axes from his wife, holding each menacingly as he followed his king out to the ramparts above the gate.

The air was cold with the smell of a storm on the wind as it whipped down the mountain causing the braziers to dance against the darkness. The dwarves could not make out any features on the messenger as he was dressed entirely in black, his face masked by a hood.

After studying the rider, Thorin shouted down, "I am the King under the mountain. What message do you bring me?"

"The Lord Sauron the Great wishes for friendship with Erebor. Rings he offers you, such as he gave of old simply for your friendship. He asks information of hobbits for he knows that one of these was known to you. What kind are they and where do they dwell?"

At the mention of hobbits, all on the ramparts shuddered and exchanged glances. When no answer came from Thorin, the messenger continued, his voice hissing like a snake.

"As a small token only of your friendship Sauron asks this, that you should find this thief and get from him, willing or no, a little ring, the least of rings, that once he stole. It is but a trifle that Sauron fancies, and an earnest of your good will. Find it, and the three rings that the Dwarf sires possessed of old shall be returned to you, and the realm of Moria shall be yours forever. Find only news of the thief, whether he still lives and where, and you shall have great reward and lasting friendship from the Lord. Refuse, and things will not seem so well. Do you refuse?"

Thorin finally answered, "I say neither yea nor nay. I must consider this message and what it means."

"Consider well, but not too long," he replied.

"I will take whatever time I need," Thorin answered firmly.

"For the present," he said, and rode into the darkness on his large, black horse.

.

Amayla could barely contain herself as she followed the others into Thorin's council room where Fili stopped pacing and looked at them all with concern. Before he could say a word, Amayla strode in front of Thorin, stood at attention, and began her demands.

"Your Majesty, give me permission to take a patrol out immediately to find that – that – that THING and I'll remove his head!"

"Amayla, stand down!" Thorin ordered.

"But Thorin, he's threatening Bilbo! We can't just let that thing go looking for him!" she insisted, hand resting on the hilt of her sword.

"Threatening Bilbo?" Fili interrupted angrily, moving to stand next to Amayla. "What is going on! And why was I made to wait here?"

Thorin sighed heavily, "There was a messenger from Mordor and I didn't think it wise to have both of us standing on the rampart when we had no idea what he wanted."

"Uncle, you cannot just hide me away when something threatens Erebor! I should have been there!" he protested.

"Need I remind you that I am your king? I am thinking of Erebor when I separate us from threats!" Thorin roared back.

"We know the threat now, your majesty, but Bilbo doesn't. We have to protect him! I'll go myself, if necessary!" Amayla's voice rose with each word until she was shouting in her sovereign's face.

Rarely having seen his wife come so close to losing control, Dwalin stepped in front of her, placing a hand over the one grasping her sword. "Luv, sit down, please!"

"Don't you 'luv me' Dwalin!" Amayla threatened as she shoved his arms off her.

"Will somebody tell me what is going on!" Fili bellowed.

"I think it best we all sit down," Balin stated calmly, breaking the tension. "And I will fill you in, your highness."

Amayla glared at both Thorin and Dwalin as she yanked back a chair and sat down angrily, her lips drawn tightly, eyes scowling, and her breathing indignant.

Balin gave a brief synopsis of the meeting to Fili who's scowl grew to match Amayla's with every word.

"Why not let Amayla go after him, uncle? I'll go with her!" Fili growled.

"Because it is a black night outside, Fili. There could be a dozen of those riders sitting between us and Dale right now and we couldn't see them. You and Amayla could be riding straight into a trap. He seemed to accept my demand for time, we will use it wisely," Thorin explained while rubbing his temple. Looking directly at Amayla, he continued, "From what I could see, the rider headed north when he left. Tomorrow, I will send Tauriel and Kili out with a patrol, since they are inarguably the best trackers in Erebor, to see if they can find any signs of the rider and any numbers with him. We will alert the northern outpost to be on the outlook for intruders and I will continue to stall for time until we determine what Sauron really wants."

"What he wants is Bilbo," Amayla stated, her voice faltering slightly.

"Aye, and some ring," Gloin mused. "How could Bilbo have stolen a ring from Sauron. Makes no sense."

"I was wondering about that myself," said Balin.

"Amayla?" Thorin asked. His tone clearly stating that he expected that she knew something.

Her hands were clasped so tightly in front of her that her knuckles were turning white, her eyes boring into the table in front of her.

Dwalin gently place a hand on her back. "What is it, Amayla? You can tell us," he assured her in a soft, low voice.

Squeezed her eyes and took a deep breath, exhaling loudly, before looking each dwarf in the eye. "Bilbo has a ring," she said softly, "a magic ring that he found in the goblin's tunnel on the quest to Erebor. I assume it is the ring that Sauron seeks."

The room was silent. She continued.

"It's just a simple gold band, but it turns him invisible. It's how Bilbo escaped the goblins, and the elves in Thranduil's Halls, and even Smaug."

"Invisible?" Fili whispered. "Sauron's minion could walk unmolested into Erebor and we would never know."

"Why was I never told of this?" Thorin demanded.

"Because when Bilbo showed me the ring and what it did, you were not in your right mind!" Amayla answered harshly. "Bilbo used the ring to get in and out of Erebor to give the Arkenstone and adar's necklace to Bard and Thranduil."

"That night on the rampart before the battle . . ." Dwalin muttered, remembering.

"Aye. The only reason I spoke to you that night, after weeks of not speaking, was to distract you from any noise Bilbo might make when climbing back up. You never knew. And the next day, I was banished from Erebor," Amayla shrugged.

"You never told anyone, not even Dwalin?" Fili asked.

"No, not even Dwalin. There was never a reason to tell anyone and I rarely thought about it. One time, I tried to talk to Gandalf about it, but he stopped me. He gave me the sense that I shouldn't. Besides, it was not my ring, it was Bilbo's."

"Are you sure he still has it, lass?" Balin asked.

"Aye. He had it in the Shire, rarely used it, mainly to hide from Lobelia on occasion, but I know he had it on his 111th birthday. He wrote that he made a grand surprise exit by disappearing in front of everyone. I assume he took it with him to Rivendell."

She turned to Thorin, "Your majesty, I'm sorry for my previous outburst, but if you're not going to let me go after that messenger, please let me go to Rivendell. We've got to warn Bilbo and Lord Elrond."

"You are right, Amayla. We do need to warn Lord Elrond and he may have some counsel on the matter. I will not trust this information to a raven and I would sleep better if Bilbo were safely inside Erebor," Thorin mused.

"I'll leave first thing tomorrow!" Amayla stated.

"I'll go with her!" Fili said.

"No, nephew. You will not. It is too risky."

"Uncle, it is far less risky that our quest to Erebor!"

"Agreed, Fili. But then we were trying to regain a kingdom, now we must protect one. Lin is far too young to rule and there are still many who would rather that her crown go to a male descendant. You must follow in my stead if for no other reason than to affirm your daughter's right to rule after you," Thorin cautioned.

"And if Sauron attacks Erebor, would you have me hide from that also?" Fili fumed.

"Of course not. I would expect you to lead our forces as a true king would. But this is not a battle," Thorin insisted. "I know it can be frustrating Fili, but this is not a risk worth taking."

Fili stared at his uncle before slumping back in his chair, "As you wish, your majesty."

"If I may, your majesty," Balin interjected. "It may not be wise for Amayla to ride off to Rivendell right away."

"What Balin?" Amayla nearly shrieked.

"Please hear me out, Amayla," he stated, raising his hand to try and calm her. "Who is to say that Sauron's messenger isn't expecting exactly that? We don't know where he, or any of his companions, are. They could be lying in wait, ready to follow anyone that looks like they are leaving on official business, hoping they will lead them to Bilbo and the ring. It is something we should consider."

Thorin nodded, "Balin is right."

"Your majesty! We have to do something! We can't just abandon Bilbo!" Amayla shouted.

"Of course not, Amayla," Thorin tried soothing her. "But we also can't lead Sauron's minions straight to him.

"Amayla could go in disguise," Fili suggested. "perhaps as a simple merchant."

"Aye," Gloin added in, "carrying goods in a wagon. Nothing suspicious."

Amayla sneared, "That would take me weeks longer than on my horse."

"Aye, luv, but if it gets you there undetected, it will be worth it," Dwalin assured her.

"Agreed. I will just have to stall for more time," Thorin stated firmly.

"Fine, but I will only take a wagon through Mirkwood. From there out, it will be horseback," Amayla insisted.

"She's not going by herself," Dwalin stated.

"I'll be fine," Amayla insisted.

"Dwalin is right. No merchants travel by themselves these days. That alone could raise suspicions," Gloin warned.

The dwarves all glanced around at each other.

"It must be someone I trust completely," Dwalin insisted.

"But it can't be anyone who would be needed here in case of an attack. That rules out so many." Amayla mused.

"It should be me, and my son," Gloin stated, slamming his hand down on the table.

"You are up for it?" Thorin asked, cocking an eye brow at him.

"Come and meet me in the rings cousin, and I'll show you how up I am for it!"

Thorin looked to Dwalin for confirmation, "Not sure who I'd bet on in that match, your majesty," he smirked. "And there are very few better with an axe than Gimli."

"But neither of them rides horses," Amayla objected.

"You will take ponies and leave in three days," Thorin ordered. "We will speak of this to no one. Amayla's absence will be explained as a trip to see her father, and Gloin and Gimli to see Dain."

.

.

******* Author's Notes ***************

.

*While I can imagine there being chess in Middle Earth, I can't believe that they would have pieces named Castle and Bishop, so I decided to rename those to Tower and Steward respectively. It doesn't have any real bearing on the story, but I still felt it necessary.

The language of the dark rider at Erebor's gate is almost verbatim from LOTR-Fellowship of the Rings book. I didn't see the point in me rewriting that and to paraphrase Ian McKellan in the BTS making of the Hobbit movies, sometimes it's best to go back to the original source material.

Thank you to everyone who has stuck with this story. I apologize for not updating sooner, but life . . . and I decided that I wouldn't post anything until I got a few chapters ahead. So the good news in that there will be a couple of updates fairly quickly. I believe that there are only two chapters left. I just have to write them!


	89. Chapter 89 The Council of Elrond

Too many weeks later to Amayla's thoughts, the three finally were met by Rivendell guards who escorted them directly to Lord Elrond and Gandalf. After being assured that Bilbo was safe, Amayla and Gloin quickly passed on their information regarding Sauron's messenger. When Amayla asked about Bilbo's ring, Gandalf explained what the ring was gave a brief summary of Frodo's journey to Rivendell. Elrond said that the ring's destiny was to be determined at an upcoming meeting of many of the free people of Middle Earth and that he would be pleased for them to attend.

.

Given her regular quarters in Rivendell, Amayla was happy to Tialla laying out clothes on her bed. Seeing her was a spark of brightness after the dark news that she had just learned.

"M'lady, I have started a bath and will take yours to the laundry right away."

"As always, thank you my friend. It is good to see you again." She held out her arms for a hug which the elf had finally grown used to, at least from Amayla. But Amayla sensed a change in her friend. Pulling back, she asked Tialla what was wrong.

"Nothing, melleth, it is just that I am thankful that I will have an opportunity to bid you farewell as I will soon be sailing to the West."

"Sailing?" Amayla cried out, stricken. "Must you?"

"The yearning has struck me and nearly all of my family has sailed. It is time."

Amayla took Tialla's hand, letting her tears fall, "I shall miss you greatly as will the rest of my family. When will you go?"

"Soon after Lord Elrond's guests have left."

"It has been my honor to have called you friend. May the Valar bless you."

"They already blessed me by making you and your family my friends," the elf said while pressing hand to her heart.

.

Her heart already strained, Amayla left to search for Bilbo. She finally spotted him puffing away on his pipe in one of the myriad gardens in Rivendell. While it had been a several years since she had last visited him in the Shire, she was taken aback at what she saw. He had aged far beyond what she could have imagined. His hair was as shocking white as Balin's and the laugh lines around his eyes and mouth were now deep wrinkles. Used to how little dwarves aged until their mid-300s, Amayla assumed it was the same for hobbits as Bilbo hadn't really changed much in the sixty years she had known him. Now she saw the same aura around Bilbo as Ardru had in his waning years and it broke her heart. She said a quick prayer to Mahal that Bilbo would be able to make the journey to Erebor before she blinked away the tears welling in her eyes and shouted out his name.

"Amayla"! Bilbo shouted hoarsely in return, sliding off the low bench and toddling over to her outstretched arms. "Nobody told me you were coming!"

"They didn't know. I just arrived, with Gloin and his son Gimli. We came to check on you."

"I'm quite fine. It's not me you have to worry about." Bilbo took Amayla by the hand and pulled her back to the bench he had been sitting on. "Come sit with me. The elves installed these nice low, hobbit-sized benches in several of my favorite gardens. Kind of them, don't you think?"

"Lord Elrond is always hospitable," Amayla agreed. "But we were hoping to bring you back to Erebor. We all miss you and want to make certain you are safe in these uncertain times."

"Ah Erebor," Bilbo mused. "I have wanted to go back to see everyone and to wander the paths of Mirkwood, visit Lake Town and Dale, but my legs don't seem to be capable of such a long walk."

"Then you should ride. I'll carry you myself, my friend," Amayla insisted softly, pulling him in close for a hug. "And I don't think Gloin will take no for an answer."

"Then I will consider it," he smiled at Amayla, before shaking his head in despair. "But not until I know that Frodo is safe. Oh Amayla, such peril I have led him into! All because of my little ring. Who knew that finding it would have caused so much distress! I rue the day I found it!"

"I don't Bilbo," Amayla murmured.

"But Frodo almost died Amayla! You know who's ring it is, don't you!?"

"I do know, Bilbo. That's why I'm here. And I thank Mahal that Gandalf and Elrond saved Frodo. But that ring allowed you to escape the goblins and rescue us from Mirkwood's dungeons and survive Smaug. Without the ring, we probably never would have reclaimed Erebor. So I am thankful that you were the one that found the ring and not some goblin who would have given it to Sauron by now.

Bilbo smiled up at Amayla and the two sat in contented silence while Bilbo blew smoke rings from his pipe until they were finally joined by Gloin and Gimli. The group enjoyed the rest of the day together, eating and reminiscing before turning in early.

.

The next morning, fast asleep in the feather bed that she so loved, Amayla was awakened by a familiar voice. Assuming it was a dream, she rolled over and snuggled deeper under the covers, until the body attached to the voice rudely started shaking her. One eye opened to see long silvery blond hair swaying in her face, confirming her assailant's identity.

"Go away Legs!" she mumbled, pulling the blanket back over her face.

"What kind of greeting is that?" he chuckled. "And why are you still asleep? The sun's been up for hours."

"Tired. Long trip. Why are you here? No, tell me later. Go away."

"What do you mean 'long trip'? You should have arrived days ago," he said as he plopped down next to her, bouncing her body all over the bed.

Giving up, Amayla exposed her face, "It's much slower by pony. We only arrived yesterday."

"Wow! I almost caught up to you and we left many days after you."

"Why are you here?" she demanded to know.

"Because I wanted to have breakfast with my sister. I brought it in and set it up and everything. Now get up and get dressed before we have to go to the meeting Lord Elrond has called."

Amayla grumbled and burrowed back under her covers.

"Oh, and I did I mention that I ran into Glorfindel, Elrohir and Elladan on my way and they will be joining us shortly?"

Amayla mumbled some sharp words in Khuzdul and scrambled out of bed. Grabbing her clothes, she ran into her bathroom.

"Watch out. Hilaeg has been teaching me some Khuzdul. Soon I'm going to understand what you've been saying to me," he bragged.

"Her father better not find out she's doing that!" Amayla shouted as she slammed her bathroom door. "By the way, what are you doing here in Imladris?"

"Adar sent me with information for Lord Elrond. I showed some compassion to one of his prisoners and it led to his escape. There were orcs involved. Adar is none too pleased with me right now."

"Ohhh. I bet not. What happened?"

Legolas tilted his head before answering, "I'll tell you later. Right now, you better hurry up. They're almost here!"

"I'm hurrying, I'm hurrying!"

Moments later, even through the door, Amayla could hear the noise from the three elves bursting through her bedroom door shouting, "Where's our favorite dam?"

"I'm in here, give me a minute!" she yelled back. "And Legolas, don't let Glorfindel eat all my breakfast!"

Elrohir and Elladan burst out laughing as Glorfindel shouted something incomprehensible back at Amayla with his mouth full.

When Amayla was finally dressed and ready, she greeted Glorfindel with one big hug that she quickly followed up with another. "The second one is from Hilaeg." Amayla followed with single hugs to the twins.

"What? We don't get one from Hilly too?" Elrohir grumbled.

Amayla narrowed her eyes at the brothers, "As I left Erebor, my daughter specifically said to give Glorfindel a hug from her, but if I saw you two, I was NOT to give one to either of you! She wouldn't say why, but I trust that you two are completely deserving of her snub."

The two side-eyed each other and giggled softly.

"Yeah, probably," Elladan admitted.

"But we still love her!" Elrohir quickly added in.

Legolas glared at the two of them, "We'll be having a little talk about your treatment of my niece!"

"We didn't do anything to her that we didn't do to you when you were an elfling," Elrohir chuckled.

"That's exactly what I'm afraid of!" Legolas shot back.

.

After managing to fight off Glorfindel for her breakfast, the group joined Lord Elrond and numerous others for the council he had called. Amayla sat next to Gloin and Gimli with Glorfindel on her other side. She knew many of the others, but not all, so she was grateful when Lord Elrond began the meeting introductions. She was shocked to discover that their arrival to Rivendell was just as unplanned as many of the other attendees, and yet they all sat together to determine the fate of Middle Earth.

Elrond asked Amayla and Gloin to begin with their information on what was happening in the east. Amayla started with an update of what the dwarves in the east were seeing regarding war preparations and told of the agreement between Erebor, Dale, and Mirkwood for joint defense. She turned to Gloin who retold the story of the black messenger and his search for Bilbo.

"You have done well to come," Elrond nodded his appreciation of their stories. "There is naught that you can do but to resist what is to come. It is good that the forces of the north stand together as you are but a part of the trouble the western world is facing. The Ring! What shall we do with this 'least of rings, the trifle' that Sauron fancies? That is what we must now determine."

Amayla sat back and listened to the others at the council tell their stories. She was enthralled with Elrond's first-hand account of how the ring came to Isildur and was even more amazed at Boromir's telling of a dream that had come to both him and his brother:

Seek for the Sword that was broken:

In Imladris it dwells;

There shall be counsels taken

Stronger than Morgul-spells.

There shall be shown a token

That Doom is near at hand,

For Isildur's Bane shall waken,

And the Halfling forth shall stand.

Amayla's eyes flew to Bilbo who was gently patting a tense Frodo on his knee. The reference soon was clear to all when Frodo brought out the ring per Lord Elrond's instructions. Despite the seriousness of the happenings, Amayla couldn't hold back a small smile as Bilbo took full advantage of his turn to tell the captive audience his story of finding the ring. He left out no details. Frodo's own story of bringing the ring to Imladris was far less dramatic. Still, there were those that doubted that the ring before them was the one for which Sauron was searching and asked how Sauron could possibly know that Bilbo had it.

"Did you tell anyone about the ring?" Bilbo was asked.

"Frodo, of course, and Gandalf and Amayla."

All eyes turned to her.

"On my word, I told no one until after the messenger came to Erebor," she replied.

"Not even your husband or King Thorin?" someone challenged her.

She glared back at him. "I told NO ONE. It was not a difficult secret to keep as it did not come up in everyday conversation. The only time I almost – ALMOST - mentioned it was to Gandalf who quickly quieted me. After that, I knew I shouldn't speak about it, but again, that was not a burden."

"Then how did Sauron come to suspect the hobbit?"

"That is where my part of the story begins," Gandalf stated. Gandalf told of learning about the ring from Bilbo and beginning to suspect what it was. He did much research in Gondor leading him to ask Aragorn to look for the creature, Gollum, from whom Bilbo had gotten the ring.

Aragorn stood and told his part of the story. "It was decades ago when Gandalf tasked me, and others who abandoned me, to find the creature." He paused and winked at Amayla who could only smile at the memory of why she never helped him. "My first attempt was in the Misty Mountains, but I could not find any trace of him. I had to give up but tried again several times over many years, whenever Gandalf received possible sightings through Radagast the Brown. Finally, earlier this year, I came across him in a swamp near Mordor. I took him to Mirkwood for interrogation as arranged with Gandalf. I was glad to be rid of him. He was a foul thing." At the news that Gollum was in Mirkwood, Amayla glared at Legolas who shrugged and mouthed "adar" back at her.

Gandalf continued. "It was during my interrogation of the creature in Mirkwood that I came to realize that Bilbo's ring must indeed be the one ring. I also learned that Sauron had found Gollum some time past and had tortured him until he confessed that although he had once possessed the ring, it had been stolen by a hobbit, named Baggins, who lived in the Shire."

"What became of the creature?" Boromir asked.

"He is in prison in Mirkwood. He suffered in Mordor but remained strong for one so lean and frail looking. I would not trust him but to be a source of mischief if he were to escape," Aragorn answered.

"This is where I must add to the story and it is a most unfortunate chapter," Legolas stated, his face twisted in distress. "For the creature called Gollum has escaped."

"Escaped? How?" came from many in the room.

"It was not from being less than vigilant, rather it was out of kindness," Legolas explained. "We would at times let the creature out to climb a tree, to feel the wind . . . "

"Hrumpf," Gloin interrupted. "You treated this evil creature better than us dwarves when we were held in your dungeons!"

"Gloin! Now is not the time!" Amayla hushed him, elbowing him in his side.

"Well it's true!" he pouted, crossing his arms and glaring at Legolas. Gimli, in perfect imitation of his father, followed suit.

"Lord Gloin, please do not interrupt. That was a misunderstanding long-ago set right," Gandalf scolded.

Gloin reluctantly bowed his head and Legolas continued. "As I was saying, it was during one of these excursions that orcs attacked. We fought them off but when the battle was over, the creature's guards had all been slaughtered and the creature himself nowhere to be found. It was clear to us that the attack had been well planned out. We know not how. But the evil creatures that we had driven out of Mirkwood after the dragon's fall have since returned. We are hard pressed to keep our realm, and passage through, safe."

"That is indeed ill-news, Legolas, however, there is nothing to do about it at present. He may yet play a part in this that neither I nor Sauron can foresee," Gandalf sighed before continuing on with his story and subsequent betrayal by Saruman. All were shocked by the white wizard's treachery.

And if to drive away any doubt about the ring, Gandalf spoke the words that were engraved on the simple gold band. As he did, his voice changed. It became menacing, powerful, harsh as stone. A dark cloud blocked out the sun and many of the elves covered their ears.

"Never before has anyone spoken the words of that tongue in Imladris!" Elrond rebuked Gandalf.

"And let us hope that none shall ever again, but if Sauron were to recover the ring, I feel it may be heard in all corners of Middle Earth," Gandalf replied, not apologizing in the least. "This council must decide the ring's fate."

Many suggestions were made as to the fate of the ring. Boromir asked to let Gondor use the ring to defeat Sauron, but Elrond insisted that the ring only answered to one and any other who tried to wield it would be corrupted. Elrond and Gandalf both shared their refusal to take the ring. Other ideas were suggested and cast aside, until destroying the ring was the only one to remain.

Gloin insisted that the ring could be melted in Erebor's forges, "There is none hotter in all of Arda."

"While that may true, Lord Gloin," Lord Elrond conceded, "it is not hotter than the fires of Mt. Doom where the ring was forged. Only there can it be destroyed."

"And how do you expect to get the ring to Mt. Doom?" Boromir questioned. "It is in the middle of Mordor. Not with 10,000 troops could this be done!"

"You are correct, Boromir, and that it why it must be only a very small group that could sneak into Mordor undetected," Gandalf replied.

After a moment of silence, Bilbo stood up. "I shall do it! I started this whole mess with the ring, I should be the one to finish it."

Amayla sent death glares at Boromir as he burst out in laughter at Bilbo's declaration. The man's laughter quickly ended though as he noticed that everyone else in the room was looking at Bilbo with deep respect.

Gandalf gently placed his hand on Bilbo's shoulder, "It is a valiant offer, my friend, but your role was just one of many. You did not start this affair and are not expected to finish it. It is beyond your strength now. Stay back and finish your book."

The wizard smiled down at the hobbit who sat back down in his seat. But Bilbo turned to Lord Elrond, "If not me, then who shall it be? Shall we decide now, or perhaps wait until after the noon meal?"

Again, the silence was deafening.

Amayla gazed at her feet. " _I should offer to take it myself,"_ she thought _. "Destroying it would protect my family, Erebor, all of Arda, and yet, I don't want to carry it. . . . I am strong, but am I stronger than Elrond or Gandalf? . . . can I withstand it's evil? . . . I have never turned away from a challenge before, I should do it. I am not a general of Erebor for nothing. . . . But Erebor, my family, they are being threatened. Can I abandon my duty to them?_

The noon-bell toll interrupted her thoughts, yet still no one spoke. Finally, Frodo stood up, "I will take the ring, though I do not know the way."

Elrond turned to the young hobbit, "I believe that the task is yours, Master Frodo. It is a heavy burden that I would not lay upon you, but if you are willing to take it on your own, then your decision is right."

"OY!" came a shout from the bushes followed by a flash of a hobbit rushing to Frodo's side. "You're not going to send him off by himself, are you?"

"Of course not," Elrond smiled down at Samwise Gamgee. "You at least shall go with him. It is hardly possible to separate you from him even when he is summoned to a secret meeting and you are not!"

Sam stood straight and tall next to Frodo, "Who else is going with us?"

Elrond held out his hand to cut off any further discussion. "That, master hobbits, will soon be decided. First, we will eat and then Gandalf and I will talk."

.

Amayla was completely lost in her thoughts as she followed everyone to the food-laden dining tables that had been set up, until two hobbits sat down beside her and started jabbering away.

"You're General Amayla, Foldram's friend!" one round-faced hobbit said to her.

Looking at the young hobbit, Amayla frowned, trying to remember who he was.

"I'm Meriadoc Brandbuck, Merry for short, Foldram's cousin on his father's side. I met you at Foldram's wedding!"

"And I'm Peregin Took, but everyone calls me Pippin," chirped a thinner-faced hobbit on her other side. "I'm Foldram's second-cousin on his mother's side. I was at his wedding too!"

"We played with your son Ardin, remember?" Merry asked while shoveling food into his mouth.

Amayla smiled at the memory. "You two were part of the pack of fauntlings running around the wedding. Ardin had such a good time with you all."

"Is Ardin a warrior yet? I remember that he really wanted to be one!" Pippin asked.

"He still does but he's not one quite yet. He's still in training," Amayla answered turning her attention to the food on her plate. Once again, she avoided the fish that was offered, but in reality, nothing much looked good to her. Her mind was too preoccupied with thoughts of Erebor and Frodo's journey.

"I remember Ardin teaching us how to use a sword. Between him and Foldram, I'm pretty good for a hobbit," Merry bragged. "But I would certainly like to learn from a general. I bet I could learn a lot from you."

"Are you asking for some lessons, Master Brandbuck?" Amayla chuckled, somewhat happy for the distraction.

"Me too!" Pippin piped in. "We'll need some sword lessons if we're to accompany Frodo on his quest."

"Pip!" Merry scolded, holding up a finger to his lips.

Amayla's smile immediately switch to a frown. Glaring between the two of them, she asked harshly, "And how do you two know about Frodo's quest?"

Her glare intensified as only a parent's can until Pippin broke. "We were hiding in the bushes during your meeting. We couldn't hear everything, but we heard enough to know that Frodo and Sam are going on a quest, or a mission, or something. And we want to go too."

Amayla closed her eyes and shook her head in despair, "You have no ideas of the perils you would face. The wilds are no place for hobbits. You should stay behind where it's safe."

"It would be a punishment to be left behind," Merry retorted angrily. "We've already come a long way, past many dangers to get Frodo here. We want to go along!"

"We hobbits stick together," Pippin stated proudly. "Besides, they'll need someone with intelligence in the party."

Merry rolled his eyes, "Well that leaves you out Pip!"

Amayla sighed heavily, "Enough of this discussion. Neither of you should be speaking about it. It is for Lord Elrond and Gandalf to decide. And I will be informing them of your eavesdropping!" She then pushed back away from the table and left.

Walking into her room, Amayla threw herself onto her bed and relished in the quiet. For a few minutes, her mind simply enjoyed the cool, crisp autumn breeze blowing through her room. But then the thoughts burst through.

" _I have to go. I have never passed up a call to duty before and I won't start now. I just wish I could say good-bye to my family first. A letter will have to suffice. Gloin can deliver it. I'll have to write out instructions regarding Erebor's defenses. Dwalin will know what to do. Dwalin . . . Ardin . . . Hilaeg. I will miss them so much. What are the chances I'll come back? Will I ever see them find their ones, marry, and have children of their own? . . . But if this ring isn't destroyed, they'll have no future. I must go._

There was a knock on the door, and Amayla wiped away the tears she had let flow unabated down her cheeks.

Gimli came tromping through the door after she called out. Bouncing on the balls of his feet, the dwarf could barely stand still.

"General Amayla, I want to go with Frodo. He needs my axe. I'm asking you put in a good word for me with Gandalf and Lord Elrond."

Amayla looked at him out of the corner of her eyes, "You realize that elves will likely go too. Can you fight alongside an elf?"

Gimli grimaced, "Aye, I realize that they'll be elves which is all the more reason that I should go. Frodo will need more than just one dwarf!"

"

"That didn't answer my question, Gimli. You have never volunteered for the mixed patrols in the north. If you go, you will have to live with, rely on, and fight alongside elves. Unless you agree that you can do that – without constant grumbling – I will not recommend you," Amayla stated firmly, looking the dwarrow directly in the ye.

Gimli stared back, "If that's what I'll need to do, I'll do it. You have my word," he answered, bowing to Amayla.

Returning the bow, Amayla had one last question, "Your father agrees with this?"

"I am well past my maturity. I don't need his consent!" he huffed.

Amayla chuckled softly, "I agree, yet do not think I'm going to be the one to tell him."

"So you'll ask for me? I can go with you?"

"Gimli, it is not my decision on who will go, but I will talk to Gandalf and Lord Elrond on your behalf. You are a fine warrior and will make our race proud. I just hope that you realize that journeys such as these sound far more heroic in the songs that come afterwards than in reality. The actual journey will be filled with far more hardships and danger than any song or tale can ever capture."

"Aye, General. I understand, but I missed out on Erebor even though I was barely younger than Kili, I will not miss out on this journey!"

She patted his arm, thinking about when she left Ardin to join Thorin's company. His enthusiasm was much as hers was. "Go talk to your father, I will speak to Lord Elrond."

.

A short time later, Lindir escorted Amayla to Lord Elrond's meeting rooms where she found Glorfindel and Gandalf looking over some maps.

"Lord Elrond, I would like to speak to you regarding Gimli, son of Gloin," she began.

Elrond and Gandalf exchanged glances before she could continue.

"He is a fine dwarf, an excellent warrior. There are few better with an axe. He very much would like to go with Frodo. And I'd like to recommend that you allow him to," Amayla finished.

"And what of you Amayla?" Elrond questioned, taking Amalya by surprise. "Do you wish to go?"

Startled, Amayla took a moment to respond, "Of course I will go."

"And what of Erebor and your family?" Gandalf asked.

Amayla paused for a moment before responding, "Gloin can take Bilbo back to Erebor, although I do ask that you send some troops to accompany him. I will send a letter to my family and Thorin explaining what do to in my absence. I do this for Erebor and my family. Unless the ring is destroyed, they have no future. I will go with Frodo!"

Amayla eyed them suspiciously as they exchanged further glances.

"Who else would you send in my place?" Amayla stepped forward, her voice raised. "Certainly not the hobbits, although I must warn you that Merry and Pippin overheard much of the meeting and want to go along. They've already requested sword lessons from me. Surely, you're not considering them!"

"Now, now Amayla," Gandalf said in his tone that seemed reassuring, but only annoyed Amalya. "We have not decided who will go as yet. What is more pressing is discovering where the ringwraiths have gone. We will send no one until we know that they are not lurking right outside of Rivendell. For that, we would like your help."

"I thought the wraiths were swallowed by the river," Amayla answered, arms crossed, still annoyed.

"The river more than likely washed away their horses but would not have destroyed them. Their fates are tied to the one ring. They are still out there. We believe that they will head to Mordor but must make certain," Elrond explained. "We have alerted Radagast who will keep an eye out over the forests east of the Misty Mountains, but we are also sending out scouts here in the West to look for any signs. And that is why you are here now. We would like you to go with Glorfindel to see what you can find."

Amayla looked up to see Glorfindel smiling down at her, eyes twinkling, "What do you say Amayla? I could use the company!"

Amayla shook her head and smirked, "As if I could ever turn you down!" She turned to Lord Elrond, "Of course, I'll help."

.

A few weeks later, Amayla and Glorfindel finished their search along the west side of the Bruinen river. They reported that they had found the remains of six black horses that seemed to have been ridden by the wraiths, along with several pieces of black clothing, but that they could find no signs of the wraiths themselves. Other scouts led by Aragorn, Elrohir, and Elladan came back with similar reports, leaving Elrond and Gandalf confident that the wraiths were no longer in the vicinity of Rivendell and it was safe for Frodo and his party to depart.

.

The next morning, Lindir once again came to escort Amayla to Lord Elrond's meeting room.

"Finally! It's about time that we work out the plans for the mission," she smiled at Lindir, who remained ever stoic in response.

She wasn't surprised to see Gandalf and Glorfindel in the room with Elrond, but she was surprised to see the usually smiling golden elf scowling in the corner, slouching in a chair.

She couldn't resist a remark, "All you need is a glass of wine and I would swear it's Thranduil joining us."

Still scowling, only his eyes moved to meet Amayla's, "You'll feel much the same when they tell you the news."

Taken aback, Amayla turned to Elrond, "What news? Is it about Frodo?"

"Aye," Elrond answered after sending an angry glance at Glorfindel. "I believe you will be disappointed Amayla, but you will not be going with Frodo to Mordor."

Amayla froze for a moment before looking at Gandalf who nodded and Glorfindel who gestured an "I told you so."

"WHAT! WHY NOT?" Amayla yelled. "Dwarves will not be left out of this mission. We are a part of this too!"

"And that is why Master Gimli will be going," Elrond answered calmly.

"GIMLI?" Amayla shrieked. "You're sending Gimli instead of me?"

"You yourself said that he was a fine dwarf and recommended that he go," Gandalf pointed out.

"I said that he should go with me, NOT IN PLACE OF ME!"

"My dear Amayla," Gandalf began, trying to calm her down, "We are not saying that you are less capable that Gimli. In fact, it is quite the opposite. This mission depends on secrecy and stealth. You are a well-know warrior throughout Middle Earth. The enemy would expect that any mission against him would be led by a warrior such as you or Glorfindel, which is exactly why you will not be doing it."

"Wait, Glorfindel isn't going either?" Amayla exclaimed, turning to the elf who nodded in disgust. "I suppose that you are sending Merry and Pippin in our stead?"

"As a matter of fact, yes," Gandalf admitted, "along with Aragorn, Legolas, Boromir and myself."

Amayla held her head in hands, staring at the floor. She took a few steps backwards and plopped down in a chair. "This is madness," she muttered. "I should be doing something."

"We do want you to do something, Amayla," Gandalf said. "We are counting you to hold the North. Sauron will likely attack you for no other reason than to prevent you from giving aid to Rohan or Gondor. And taking Erebor will give Sauron's allies a clear path west to Imladris and the Shire."

Elrond approached Amayla and put a hand on her shoulder. "Tell me honestly Amayla. What were you first thoughts when the plan to destroy the ring was made?"

Amayla paused for a moment, looking into Elrond's eyes she answered softly, "I thought of Erebor and my family."

"And that is where you belong," he responded.

"But helping destroy the ring does protect my family!" Amayla insisted.

"You can help Frodo while still going to Erebor," Gandalf offered cryptically. "Both you and Glorfindel."

Glorfindel immediately stood up and walked over to where Amayla was sitting, "We're listening, Mithrandir."

"If he doesn't already, Sauron will soon know that the ring is here in Imladris. He will be using Sarumon and all his other spies to see if and when it moves. Amayla, you wanted to take Bilbo to Erebor. I propose that you do just that, accompanied by Glorfindel and a large contingent of elves. The enemy will see a hobbit protected by some of the most renowned warriors in Middle Earth traveling east, while Frodo and company will go South, hopefully undetected."

"So we would be a diversion, drawing his attention North," Glofindel mused.

"His attention and his troops," Amayla pointed out.

"Aye," Gandalf admitted. "Our path through the Misty Mountains worries me most. Hopefully, your forces will draw out the goblins there, allowing our small group safe passage. I believe your forces will be enough to defeat any goblins who dare attack."

"And after that?" Amayla asked. "I'm not sure how pleased either king will be when I tell them that we are purposely drawing Sauron's eye to us."

"I am certain that both Thorin and Thranduil will see the wisdom of our plan, Amayla," Elrond interjected. "It is good that they already recognize the threat and have made pledges to stand together against it. All the free people of Arda must do their part."

Amayla looked up to Glorfindel, who motioned her to follow him to the corner.

"It is a good plan," she reluctantly admitted.

"I suppose it is, but I would much rather be going with Frodo."

"As would I. What do you say?"

"It is of no use to argue with either Elrond or Mithrandir so we might as well settle for helping out this way," Glofindel sighed.

"Agreed," Amayla replied.

.

After grudgingly agreeing with Lord Elrond's and Gandalf's plan and being cautioned on limiting to whom they gave knowledge of the ring and the mission, Amayla and Glorfindal walked off together.

"Well, I get to see my old friend Thranduil. It's been a while. I'm sure he's missed me," Glorfindel chuckled.

"Yes," Amayla answered, voice dripping with sarcasm. "Every time I see him, he's always saying how much he misses you and yearns for a visit."

"All the more reason for me to visit!" he smiled broader. "I do look forward to visiting Erebor. I can give Hilaeg a hug in person and visit Princess Dis. I had the nicest time with her at your wedding."

"We'd love to have you and Dis has always asked about you, just don't mention it to adar."

"Why would Thranduil care if I visited Dis?" Glorfindel asked until the realization hit him. "Wait! Are you saying that Thranduil would be jealous? Is there something going on between him and the princess?"

Amayla immediately realized her mistake and looked everywhere except at her companion, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Glorfindel laughed out loud and playfully bumped into Amayla, "Come on! You can tell me!"

"No, I can't! I really can't!"

"If you know, you have to tell me about it!"

"For someone who is over seven thousand years old, you're acting like a dwarfling!"

Getting down on one knee before Amayla, Glorfindel took her hands in his and turned on all his charm, begging, "Pleeeeaaasssse?"

"You're worse than Kili, but I really can't say anything because I promised my husband that I wouldn't!"

"I won't tell him. I promise."

"No," Amayla explained. "I can't tell you because I honestly don't know. Dwalin made me promise that unless I caught them with my own eyes or they came out and admitted it themselves, that I was never to discuss any physical relationship between Thranduil and Dis no matter my suspicions. And the only way I can keep my promise is to not know the real answer. They could just be playing chess."

Glorfindel frowned at Amayla, complaining, "You're no fun. But if Dwalin suspects something, there must be something there."

"Think whatever you want, I'm sorry I said anything. There's just no reason to antagonize adar!"

"You know perfectly well that Thranduil could use a little antagonizing. And if I don't do it, who will?" Glorfindel chuckled, an evil smile once again lighting up his handsome face.

"NOT TALKING ABOUT IT!" Amayla yelled as she stuck her fingers in her ears and started to run down the hallway, causing Glorfindel to burst out laughing once again.

.

.

.

Author's Notes

.

This is my version of the Council of Elrond. It is a compilation of the book and the movie. I wasn't thrilled with the LOTR movie version. IMHO they took too much out of it. Hope you like it!

.


End file.
